A Certain Unknown Level 0
by MrQuestionMark
Summary: Accelerator and the Railgun. Two level 5's that have been subjected to the same rumour: they have been defeated by a Level 0. But who is this mysterious esper? This is the numerous investigations made by characters in the ToAru universe into this Level 0. People who don't know him will learn the truth and those who do know him will catch a glimpse into his life. Will have action.
1. Fukiyose Seiri: Part 1

**Well. There's not much to say for my first fanfiction for ToAru Majutsu No Index apart from I love this series. i will incorporate some information from the novels in. In case the summary didn't explain it the main plotline of the story is the numerous investigations into the unknown Level 0 and how people discover who he is. Also, for those who already know who he is they will discover more about him and his 'unfortunate' life. As for Kamijou touma, i have elected for him to say 'Such misfortune' apart from 'Fukou Da' so some people will know what he si saying. After Fukiyose I plan to maybe focus on one of the Level 5's. **

**Can you guess? **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ToAru Majtsu No Index and the characters in it. Such misfortune.**

* * *

Accelerator. Misaka Mikoto. Not only were they two of Academy City's Level 5's but there was anything that connected them. An unknown Level 0. Discarding the Level 0 that defeated the Number 4, the unknown Level 0 had been the subject of two of the most outrageous rumours that circled Academy City. To think that that Level 0 had the ability to take down the Number 1 and 3! It was no wonder that residents of the massive City had gone to their own investigation into the matter but turning up nothing. It was almost as if the General Superintendent was sealing the information, protecting that very Level 0. That just posed the question: just how strong was he?

* * *

Fukiyose Seiri frowned as she passed students is the hallway of a Certain High School. They were talking about that Level 0 again. Although the rumours had died down right after the Number 1 was supposedly 'defeated' they were still the topic of many forums and gossip among the lively students.

There was quite a good reason for her frown. She had never put too much thought into the rumour but the more she heard, the more curious she became. And that annoyed Fukiyose. She had no time to investigate baseless rumours and besides, if such a Level 0 existed, Fukiyose doubted that she ever wanted to meet them, let alone interact with them.

She approached her classroom, the sounds of shouting coming from it. The voices were familiar, as was the topic of discussion.

"Idiot! There's no way I would pass up an opportunity to help a maid-in-training." The voice was of one of the members of the Delta Force. "The only reason you don't want to is because you already have Maika!"

"Wh-What!? Where does all this baseless rumours come from nya~?" came another. It was from the second member of the Delta Force. "And besides! Helping out a lonesome girl across the street or any other form of troubled girl is fine with me! I don't to help a maid-in-training! It's that persistent attitude towards adversity that adds to the sex appeal of maids! Helping them reduces that appeal!" he pleaded.

Hurry to hear the conversation end, Fukiyose walked faster to the door of the classroom so that she didn't have to hear another person's input. Particularly the third member of the Delta Force. If he joined in the conversation would escalate out of control and she would have to resort to her 'Delta Force Restraining Technique'.

Strangely though there was no other input. She opened the door and saw the two members of the Delta Force arguing about the topic that they had just had.

One of them was a blue-haired boy wearing a dark-blue uniform that was buttoned up as well as dark-blue pants, his hair blue as well expect a lighter colour. Aogami Pierce.

The other was a blond-haired boy wearing sunglasses and the same uniform except it was unbuttoned, revealing a green Hawaiian type shirt underneath. Tsuchimikado Motoharu.

She glared at them and, just to make sure, walked over to check if there was only two. Indeed there was. She was both partly disappointed and relived.

Relieved as she did not have to deal with _him_, but partly disappointed as she had wanted to ask him something. If anyone knew about the mysterious Level 0 of the rumours, it would be the person who would probably have the bad luck to run into them. That left one person.

"Ah! Fukiyose-san!" said Aogami."Tell us, would you offer to be a maid-in-training to see if Tsuchimikado here is right?"

Fukiyose twitched, one of her hands clenching into a fist. "Care to repeat that?" she said eyeing Aogami.

Aogami held up his hands, sweating. "Ah nononono." He said. He immediately calmed down as soon as he realised that Fukiyose was not attacking them. Usually in these situations she did. But not today. Why so?

"So ah, is Fukiyose-san in a bad mood today nya~?" asked Tsuchimikado, realising the same thing.

She glared at the other boy and unclenched her fist. "No, I just wanted to talk to Kamijou." She said.

There was silence but it was shirt befire the two boys yelled loudly.

"That lucky bastard! Already penetrating through the 'Iron Wall Girl!"" said Aogami with his head in his hands.

This statement brought the attention of all the other students.

"What!?"

"Kamijou broke through the defences of the Iron Wall Girl?"

"There's no help for humanity now!"

"Kamijou has dominated all of the female race!"

"Shut up!" yelled Fukiyose. "There's no way I'd let that Kamijou get to me!"

"Then what business do you have with Kami-yan?"askd Tsuchimikado.

"Hmm?" she said. "Well, I wanted to ask him about that Level 0. You know that one who defeated the Number 1 and 3. I thought that his bad luck might have made him run into that individual." She said as she explained.

She was sure that it was just her imagination but she thought she saw Tsuchimikado's eyes darken underneath his sunglasses. She was about to ask him about it but Aogami spoke up first.

"Ah? That famous Level 0? And you want to talk about that Level 0 to the other famous Level 0? Well, I'd say that maybe Kami-yan has met them but I can't be sure." Replied Aogami.

The classmates seemed to have the same conclusion that Fukiyose had. That this Kamijou would have met the famous Level 0. They were chatting amongst themselves about the encounter he must have had and how it had progressed. Maybe the famous Level 0 had taught that Kamijou a lesson?

"Say, where is that Kamijou anyway?" Fukiyose asked. "Isn't he always here with you talking about this sort of pointless garbage?"

"Pointless garbage!?" protested Tsuchimikado. "I'll have you know that maids-in-training is an important part of Japanese society and-"

He never finished as a cry of "GYAAAAAAAAAH! SUCH MISFORTUUUUUUUUNE!" came from outside.

All of the occupants of the rooms eye's went to the window from where the scream had come from. Aogami, Tsuchimikado and Fukiyose's eyes drifted to outside. The scream had come from the swimming pool (yes they do have one. See Volume 6). One thing rose into everyone's eyes. What was going on?

The question was answered almost a second later as a figure ran from the area where the area was followed by another talker figure in a green sports jacket. The taller figure some of the students recognised as a teacher from the school, Yomikawa Aiho. Being a member of Anti-Skill it was not unusual to see her brandishing her famous anti-riot shield but strangely she was not wearing her Anti-Skill uniform.

That was not the figure that people had their eye on though. It was the figure that she was chasing. He had black, spiky hair and the same winter uniform that the other boys were wearing except he was wearing an orange shirt underneath. Kamijou Touma, the infamous Level 0.

"Ah. Well there's Kami-yan." Said Aogami. Indeed, there he was being chased by a PE teacher. Of course there was no contest. Yomikawa caught up quickly and tackled the defenceless Kamijou to the ground with her shield.

She was talking to him but the students were too far away to hear what she was saying. But they heard the reply.

"THERE'S NO WAY I WOULD DO THAT TO KOMOE-SENSEI!" he yelled, causing almost everyone there to clench their fists. What had he done to their precious teacher?

Yomikawa beat down the unfortunate Kamijou but was stopped as turned back to the swimming pool area. Apparently someone had called her name. The students all looked back to where she was looking and saw their teacher, a short person of 135 cm, Tsukuyomi Komoe approach the two.

Now, normally there would be nothing wrong with this act but this was far from a normal situation. With Yomikawa pinning down Kamijou that said enough. But what added to it was the fact that Komoe-sensei had appeared from the swimming area wearing nothing but a towel.

She approached the two and Yomikawa looked surprised at Komoe's rash act while Kamijou had his face planted on the ground. When they thought he was looking up at them, Aogami and Tsuchimikado gave a little wave. Fukiyose responded by hitting them both over the head.

When apparently the explanation was over, Yomikawa got off Kamijou and he slowly stood up, rubbing the parts that must have hurt. Komoe approached her student and was saying something to him that caused him to look away sheepishly. Perhaps a lecture?

When it was over, Kamijou gave a bow and started to walk off to the main building, passing Komoe as he did. But before he could fully leave, Yomikawa's mouth started to move. Kamijou turned back around and nodded every now and then and it was not long before she turned around and beckoned Komoe to follow.

Komoe turned to Kamijou and said something and ran off. That was when it happened. Unbeknownst to Kamijou, he had been standing on the edge of the towel that Komoe-sensei was wearing. Being a large towel for a short person, it covered more of the ground than it did her. As such when she tried to leave, the part of the towel that Kamijou was standing on came off with ease.

Somehow, from the view of the students from Kamijou's classroom and surely the other classrooms was thankfully blocked by Kamijou's body in the way. Thankfully, Yomikawa's had yet to notice and the students could only guess Kamijou's expression. It was probably one of shock. As was Komoe's. As such she let out a scream that caused Yomikawa to turn around. There was no explanation needed. She dropped the riot shield and cracked her knuckles.

Unfortunately for Kamijou, he was unable to move, because if he did, Komoe's naked body would be only display for the school to see and the poor Kamijou had an affinity for protecting women. That though did not prevent them from beating him within an inch of his life.

"S-SUCH-" he started to say but never finished as Yomikawa punched Kamijou and ran off carrying Komoe-sensei.

* * *

Kamijou laid his head on his desk, a large fist-shaped bruise on his face. Apparently the nurse had refused to give him a bandage due to the fact of how he had embarrassed Komoe-sensei. As such he had to deal with having a stiff face for the entire lesson.

And during that lesson, the entire of his class, even Himegami which made him upset, glared at him and didn't really pay attention to the lesson. Not that Komoe-sensei minded. Each time she would address the class, her eyes unconsciously went to Kamijou and she looked away sharply thus losing her train of thought.

Then the bell for the end of class came and the students piled out of the classroom. Only a few select students stayed behind, namely the poor Kamijou and the curious Fukiyose.

"What were even doing at the pool Kamijou?" asked Fukiyose.

Kamijou shuddered. "Komoe-sensei wanted me to help out with other teachers." He filed out of the classroom and she followed. "So I had to help Y-Yomikawa-sensei with cleaning the pool." He stammered at her name. "And then when Komoe-sensei came to check up on me and Y-Yomikawa-sensei she slipped on the wet floor. I caught her but her hand was slippery and she fell in. A misunderstanding occurred and then….you know." Kamijou rubbed his face, anime tears running down his face.

They continued down the corridor, neither of them talking for a while. "So….what does the Iron Wall Girl want from this mortally wounded Kamijou-san?" Kamijou asked.

Fukiyose looked at Kamijou and decided to get right to the point. "I wanted to ask you about someone."

Kamijou looked surprised. "Umm…..OK?" he responded unsure of what she wanted to ask.

She was about to begin when she saw someone appear around the corner. "K-Komoe-sensei?" she said surprised. She had hardly expected her to be here, especially after what had happened during the day. Fukiyose felt pissed just thinking about the incident.

Kamijou looked at the corner and stepped back, looking around for the fearsome Yomikawa. When he decided it was safe he bowed towards the small teacher.

"Sorry Komoe-sensei! It was an accident!" He said with his head lowered.

Komoe seemed more flustered than she should have. "No, no Kamijou-chan! I-It's my fault. I didn't explain the situation to Yomikawa-sensei and then you got injured because of it. I apologise." She bowed.

"Not at all sensei!" said the sorrowful Kamijou. "I'm the one who didn't notice your towel and exposed you in front of nearly the whole school!"

The words dug into the teacher and she froze up on the spot. She didn't move for a little bit and when she did what looked to be a forced smile was on her lips and a blush on her face. "A-Anyway Kamijou-chan!" she said and she reached into his dress pocket and pulled out a large square bandage. "Please put this on that bruise! Sensei will feel guilty otherwise!"

Kamijou looked at the bandage and smiled. He took it and, using the sticky tape that was on it, put it on his face. "Thank you sensei." He said.

Komoe-sensei looked pleased and walked past both Kamijou and Fukiyose, humming to herself. The two students looked at her walk past and then, with Kamijou leading the way they came out of the school grounds. When they were, Kamijou continued their conversation.

"So who did you want to know about? I'll have you know that Tsuchimikado has a quite interesting relationship with Mai-" Before he could finish, Fukiyose interrupted him, restraining herself from her usual reaction of just outright violence.

"I don't want to know about Tsuchimikado. I won't think you'll know their name though." She said continuing.

"OK. Who is it?" Kamijou asked. He was getting curious.

Just as Fukiyose was about to ask him Kamijou stopped. He shuddered, almost as if he feared the presence of a fierce predator. He was not far off. As Fukiyose looked behind them, she saw the figure of Yomikawa-sensei behind them. She was slowly approaching the two and with each step, Kamijou's face got paler and paler. There was no killing intent in the air but Kamijou had spent too much time with the innocent Index to know better. As such, Kamijou's brain went into a certain mode.

It was not until Yomikawa was a few feet away that Kamijou spoke to Fukiyose. "We'll talk later OK?" he said and then took off at a run. Both girls looked in surprise at the fleeing boy and it was Yomikawa who reacted first.

"OI!" Where do you think you're going!?" But Kamijou was too far for her voice to be heard. "Heh." Said Yomikawa was an evil grin. "Think you can escape?" She crouched down into a sprinting stance. "I won't let you do that until you hear my apology!" She took off faster than Fukiyose could see and ran at an amazing speed.

"Ah." Said Fukiyose. She realised a mistake that Kamijou had made. "Where are we going to meet up?" she asked no-one.

Fukiyose walked through District 7 but could find nothing. No trace of Yomikawa-sensei or that Kamijou.

"Cheh." She said. "Just when I was being serious. Honestly, I can't think that Kamijou is serious about anything." It annoyed her to a great degree the attitude that Kamijou showed her and everyone else. Always blaming his failures on his misfortune and never trying to improve. She hated that part of him but there was nothing she could do it. But then again, Kamijou was Kamijou because of that.

She rubbed her head. All this searching had made her tired. It was rush hour and soon it would be sunset. She decided that she should go back home and hopefully Kamijou would contact her tomorrow-

Wait no. That was unlikely. Tomorrow was the weekend. It was unlikely that all he would be doing was his own thing. She sighed. She suddenly felt the urge to say "Such misfortune."

She walked for a bit before reaching a crossing and she waited for the light to turn green, waiting among the other people. That's when she saw him. Kamijou Touma. He was sitting on a bench and looking overly-tired. Judging by how tired he looked, she would make it when the light turned green for pedestrians. Sure enough, that was the case and she stood over him.

"Kamijou! What were you doing?! I've been looking all over for you!" she said, displeased.

"F-Fukiyose-san?" he asked between pants. "We split up nearly 2 hours ago." He panted some more. "How can you do so much running with those large breasts of yours?" His eyes widened as soon as he realised what he had said.

"Wai-!" he was about to say but couldn't as a strong force flung a fist into his stomach. He keeled over, clenching his stomach, groaning in pain. Many people looked in surprise at the scene but merely passed by.

Kamijou coughed as he regained his breath and looked up carefully at the Iron Wall Girl. "What is it?" he asked. "I've been running away from Yomikawa-sensei and managed to do so but I didn't really want to have to run into you."

Fukiyose brushed some hair from her forehead. "I didn't want to do so either but you still haven't answered my question."

"Question?" Kamijou thought back to before they split up and indeed, Fukiyose had wanted to ask him something. "OK. You wanted to know if I knew someone right? Well, who is it?"

Fukiyose nodded. "Have you heard the Level 0 rumour?" she asked.

"Level…0 rumour?" asked Kamijou and tilted his head. It seemed he genuinely didn't know. Maybe she hadn't given enough information?

"Yeah. The one about that Level 0 who can defeat the Railgun and defeated Accelerator." Answered Fukiyose.

Kamijou's eyes went wide. Fukiyose raised an eyebrow. So he did know them. "Wh-What about them?" he asked.

"Oh nothing." Said Fukiyose casually. "I just wanted to know if you knew them and it turns out that you do. So they do exist." Fukiyose put a thoughtful hand to her chin thinking of her next question, the rush hour traffic of people moving around her as she stood near Kamijou.

"Well then do you know-" started Fukiyose but Kamijou interrupted.

"Fukiyose." Said Kamijou in a low voice. He was serious. His expression and tone told her that, especially since she had seen that expression of his once before. When she had collapsed during the Daihaseisai. She frowned. Was this a touchy subject with Kamijou?

He resumed talking. "It'd be wise if you don't look too much further into this Level 0. Some people might not want you to find out who they are." And with that Kamijou stood up and looked around. It was not long before he looked in a certain direction.

"My house is that way." He said and started to walk away. Before he left he turned and looked sat Fukiyose. "You better be careful who you ask about that rumour." He said cryptically and walked away, Fukiyose watching as he disappeared in the crowd.

She sighed and rubbed her head. It was unusual to see Kamijou serious and Fukiyose wasn't really used to it. She turned in the opposite direction and headed home as well.

* * *

Unbeknownst to both Kamijou and Fukiyose, some unpleasant ears had caught a hold of their conversation. He was about the same age as the two people in the conversation but he hadn't liked the topic. The unknown Level 0 was something of a legend in Academy City as there were a couple of Level 0's who lived to protecting that Level 0's name. They weren't Skill-Out but they were just as dangerous. And one of those members had heard the entire thing. Shin Wataru looked back at the retreating Fukiyose.

"So, you are the one who threatens the Level 0's existence." Shin looked back at the retreating Kamijou as well but shook his head. That girl's existence was much more dangerous.

Tomorrow, he would act. There were too many people today. Tomorrow, he would act.

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter. Each section focusing on one character will be split up into parts and yes, there will be some action in later parts of the story. This 'Fukiyose' arc will probably last for 2 or 3 parts but I can't be sure. Shin Wataru is my own OC and he is the antagonist for this arc.**

**As for me, I will sign out right about now.**

**Anyway,  
Review, if you please**


	2. Fukiyose Seiri: Part 2

**Fastest update ever! I'm glad for those who read this fanfiction and I hope you all enjoy the second and final part of Fukiyose's story. **

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ToAru Majustsu No Index or its characters. *Sob*.**

* * *

The next day, Fukiyose had nothing to do. She had already done all of the work that Komoe-sensei had set for her class (although she didn't think there was a point as Kamijou probably hadn't done it and would cop all the punishment for the class) so she decided that she would spend her day in the Underground Shopping Mall. Although Kamijou thought differently, she was a girl and she did care about the way that she looked and the clothes that she wore.

Today, she wore clothes similar to her school uniform: a short dress that was pink in colour as well as a shirt that was yellow. Although she didn't like to admit as much, she enjoyed wearing bright colours. And today she would be on the search for more. She rarely had time like this to herself and she took time to enjoy it as much as could. Or she would have.

Because there was one thing that would ruin her day. She glared at the figure that was standing near the convenience store ATM and approached it. They were wearing brown pants as well as a hite shirt that had red and orange stripes down the sleeves.

"Just what do you think you're doing here?!" she yelled as she sent a fist into the back of the person in front of her.

* * *

Now, to fully understand what happened just now, we must turn back the clocks just for a bit.

Kamijou Touma was stumped. He stared into his fridge, at the packet of instant noodles that lay inside. He started sweating as soon as he felt the eyes behind him that bore into him as they observed the contents of the fridge.

"Touma….you forgot the fridge was empty again." Said a voice behind him. Kamijou turned around as he looked at the vicious creature behind him. Behind him was a nun, around a year or two younger than Kamijou wearing a nun's robe that was white with gold embroidery yet held together with safety pins. Somehow, Kamijou had never learned what they were for mainly because he had lost his memories. The nun's name was Index and a close friend of Kamijou, so close that she was even freeloading at his dorm in his room.

"Ah,,,Index-san, please do not vent your anger towards this helpless Kamijou." Said Kamijou as he backed away as far as he dare.

"But Touma, Touma!" cried Index. "We have no food. What about me!? What about Sphynx?" (This will be the spelling, can't remember if it's an 'i' or 'y'.) To emphasis her point, she held up a calico coloured cat that meowed as soon as it was in Kamijou's sight. Its meow was probably meant to express "Wow! I didn't think I'd get screen time in this fanfiction!"

Kamijou twitched. "Why is it that I'm not included?! I have to eat as well! You're not the only one to suffer!" he yelled.

"But Touma, you're the one who forgot the food. It's your fault!" cried Index.

Kamijou held his head as he collapsed to the ground. "I-I don't have the energy to deal with an angry Index right now…"he complained.

And so, after much persuasion and complaining, Kamijou Touma eventually decided to head down to the Mall in order to get some food. He had headed down there with the punishment game with Misaka Mikoto on September 30th so he knew that there would be some food stores.

And thus, dressed in casual clothes and with Index in tow, Kamijou headed to the Underground Shopping Mall. And thus we return to present time…

"Fbah?!" cried Kamijou as he felt a pain in his back. He had headed towards the ATM in order to get some money so that he could buy some provisions for lunch and dinner. Unfortunately Index had come along and he knew that they would probably have lunch out and Kamijou would have an empty wallet. So he had been retracting some money when his card had gotten stuck and then-

Kamijou spun around and yelled. "What do you want? First my card and then this? What is up with-Huh? Fukiyose?" he said as he realised the person in front of him.

He took a good look. It looked like Fukiyose. But it couldn't be. The Fukiyose Kamijou knew was always in her school uniform. So this must be someone else.

"Ah. Sorry. I mistook you for someone else." He said as he turned back towards the ATM machine.

"Answer my question!" yelled Fukiyose as she gave a kick to Kamijou's shin.

"Gyah?!" yelled Kamijou as he fell to the ground, clutching his leg. "I'm sorry! I'm here to get more food for that freeloader of mine!" He looked up pitifully at his attacker. "What are you doing here Fukiyose?" Mow that he had accepted that fact due to the pain he was feeling he asked his fellow classmate the same question she had asked him.

She raised an eyebrow. "Why do you think I have to tell you that?" she asked. "Is it so wrong for me to go shopping once in a while? And what about your homework?"

Kamijou was silent before answering. "I thought you only did mail orders." He said as he received another punch. And with that Fukiyose left Kamijou who was clutching his newly punched stomach.

Kamijou looked up at the Iron Wall Girl that was getting smaller and smaller.

"There was homework?"

* * *

Observing the scene, Shin Wataru watched as his target walked away. He would have attacked the boy who was clutching his stomach but he felt in his mind that the girl was the biggest threat. And with that he followed her through the Underground Shopping Mall.

* * *

Fukiyose continued her shopping trip for a while after her encounter with the wild Kamijou before she looked at a clock that sat in the Shopping Mall. It was 12:33. Fukiyose nodded to herself as she headed towards the nearest food court within the Shopping Mall.

Although many of the meals within the Shopping Mall were from other schools in an attempt to widen the food culture within the City there were also many stores that served normal food that was not found in school cafeterias. Fukiyose preferred to go here rather than the other shops as she normally had vitamin induced bread as well as food from her own school cafeteria on a daily basis.

When she found a suitable store to eat, she ordered her food and proceeded to eat it with as much grace as she could. Naturally as many other people were passing by they tended to stare hat her or rather at an area around her chest. Although whenever she caught someone looking (usually boys) they averted their eyes quickly and she proceeded to eat.

She didn't like the stares that she would always get but she had determined that they were always going to be a consequence in her life. As soon as she finished her meal, she stood up and was about to leave when she caught sight of someone she knew.

It was a girl who was stuffing her mouth with food that surrounded the table. She had visited her class frequently, usually accompanied by a certain Level 0. And that Level 0 was sitting at the same table. As she pondered the thought of Level 0's, Fukiyose's thoughts went back to what Kamijou had said the day before.

_It'd be wise if you don't look too much further into this Level 0. Some people might not want you to find out who they are._

Fukiyose frowned. Why had Kamijou said that? Was there something wrong with being curious? And why had nothing happened? The rumour was definitely a common discussion, she had even heard some Tokiwadai Middle School students discussing it. If someone had not wanted to have someone find out then then why had things not escalated?

Fukiyose guessed that the reason was because they had not been close enough to someone who knew this mysterious Level 0. And Kamijou had warned her. That meant only one thing in her mind.

Kamijou Touma knew who the mysterious Level 0 was.

Satisfied with her conclusion she walked up to the aforementioned Level 0. Thankfully, the table they were sitting at was for four people, so Fukiyose approached and sat down, looking directly at Kamijou who looked back in surprise.

"Kamijou." She said. She got straight to the point. "Who is the Level 0 in those rumours?"

Kamijou looked bot surprised at her presence and at the question. But before he could answer her question…

"Toufa? Whof is this?" asked Index with her mouth full killer intent surrounding her.

Kamijou immediately focused on the bigger problem. "Ah! Index! You know her! She goes to my school! Please don't punish me!" He huddled his head inside his hands and looked at her. Index looked fiercely at Fukiyose and, upon remembering her face, went back to eating.

Kamijou looked at Index through one eye and glad that the impending threat that was Index was gone, looked at Fukiyose.

He was about to say something and before he could, Fukiyose repeated her question.

Kamijou gave her a dark look. "I thought I told you you shouldn't look too much into the rumour."

"I thought about that." Said Fukiyose. "If what you say is true then why has no-one really been hurt? If someone didn't want anyone to find out then why hasn't anyone been hurt? It's because they haven't talked to someone who knows that Level 0. But since I talked to you, you must know something. The person who doesn't want the Level 0's existence unveiled must think of you as a threat as well. So there's no harm in me telling you."

Kamijou gave a look at her that she couldn't decipher. Was it concern? Anger? She couldn't tell. Still, Kamijou shook his head. "There's no way I'm telling you." Said Kamijou. "Have you heard of the group that protects that Level 0? Even they don't know who it is but they will do anything to make sure that their identity isn't revealed. Even though I know who the Level 0 is, I shouldn't tell you. It's not safe.

Fukiyose raised an eyebrow. He wasn't telling her so that she would be safe from those in that group. Even though he himself was in danger because he knew that Level 0's name, he didn't want her to come to any harm. She didn't know that Kamijou had this protective side to him but she focused on the topic at hand.

"So you won't tell me?" she asked.

Kamijou let out a soft smile and shook his head. "Sorry." He said.

Fukiyose let out a sigh and stood up from where she stood and walked away from Kamijou and Index. "It's fine." She said as she walked off. She soon disappeared from the sight of both Kamijou and Index.

Index looked at Kamijou. "Touma, Touma. Who was that Level 0 she was talking about? Is it you?" She had stopped eating. "What about this group you're talking about?" she asked.

Kamijou Touma didn't say anything as he looked at her retreating back, numerous thoughts in his mind.

* * *

Observing the same scene, Shin Wataru looked at Fukiyose. He had heard everything, even the fact that the spiky-haired boy might know the identity of the mysterious Level 0! In his own mind, he decided that he would deal with the boy later but his priority was the girl. She was asking too many questions.

Shin felt the gun that was in his hands. Sweat was pouring from his head. He would probably have to act. And the time to do so was-

* * *

Practically immediately after Fukiyose Seiri had left Kamijou and Index, she felt something hard press up against her skin. She didn't know what it was but it was cold. Cold and metal.

She turned her head and looked at the person behind her.

He had blond hair, his bloodshot eyes quite fearsome looking, around her age. He was wearing casual clothes, jeans that were ripped in some places, a brown short sleeved shirt and was sweating quite a bit. And in his hand. In his hand…..

Was a gun. A small metal object that Fukiyose had only actually seen held by Anti-Skill and in movies. She had never seen one up close and she had no intention to. But this situation was forced upon her.

She looked silently at her attacker. Even though she was quite tough, able to beat the entire Delta Force, she hadn't actually been put in such a dangerous position before.

Her attacker's mouth moved. And he said, "You've been asking too many questions. Time for you to depart this world along with those questions."

"A-About that Level 0?" stammered Fukiyose. If he was a member of that group that Kamijou had talked about…..

He didn't speak for a little bit but then moved his mouth. "Yes." He pressed the gun closer to Fukiyose and was about to press the trigger when-

Someone screamed. Both hostage and criminal turned to the source of the scream. It was a woman, standing a little away from the two yet pointing at them. Or rather at the menacing weapon that was pointed at Fukiyose's back. The people in the Mall turned at what she was pointing at-

And panic exploded around the Mall.

Shin gritted his teeth. He didn't want this. At this point, he wouldn't be able to escape by himself. Unless he had a hostage he doubted that Anti-Skill and Judgment would allow him to escape. Still, he gritted his teeth. He had wanted to kill her immediately but that was not possible now. He had wanted to protect the unknown Level 0 but he couldn't. He had to change his tactics and fast.

Quickly he turned around and faced the food court, firing the gun into the air. The gunshot sounded inside the Mall and people screamed and ducked down. None of the people were people of Judgment or Anti-Skill so as such they had no training in situations such as this. Even if they wanted to help, they couldn't.

"Everyone get down!" screamed Shin as he looked around. There was a staircase quite a while away but he would have to make it somehow. People complied and ducked to the ground, Shin turning himself and Fukiyose to make sure that no-one did anything stupid.

He whispered into his hostage's ear. "Alright then, slowly does it." He pulled Fukiyose as he moved towards the staircase.

Fukiyose was silent, sweating profusely. She should have listened to Kamijou. Listened to his advice to stay away. Although Fukiyose considered her situation, she was also worried for Kamijou. If she, who was merely asking questions, was going to be killed, there was no question as to what would happen to Kamijou, who actually knew their identity.

But as she was pulled away from the food court, she was puzzled.

The table where she was sitting at. There was a lot of food on it and Index was underneath the table searching around for something however there was something odd.

Kamijou Touma was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

The suddenness of the situation brought along a slow response. It was not until 10 minutes after the situation itself that Anti-Skill and Judgment members appeared in the food court and told of what had happened.

Amazingly, the culprit, who had been identified as Shin Wataru a Level 0, had disappeared. Being a Level 0, it was not uncommon for them to know the backstreets of Academy City extremely well. Even though that was the case, Anti-Skill and Judgment members were dispatched to search above the ground.

One person though who had been in the food court at the time of the incident had raced off as soon as Anti-Skill and Judgment came, unable to do so before as she was forced down by another person.

Index ran through the hall, looking for the nearest entrance that the criminal had gone. It had been 10 minutes since the incident and 10 minutes since Kamijou Touma had disappeared.

_After Fukiyose left and before the kidnapping…._

_Index looked at Kamijou. "Touma, Touma. Who was that Level 0 she was talking about? Is it you?" She had stopped eating. "What about this group you're talking about?" she asked._

_Kamijou Touma didn't say anything as he looked at her retreating back, numerous thoughts in his mind._

_The one that came up first was that she wasn't safe. There was no way that Fukiyose would leave the Mall unharmed. He could have stopped her but then he would have Index dragged into the incident, something that he did not want to do. _

_He stood up and walked to the left, whereas Fukiyose had walked to the front._

"_Touma? Where are you going?" asked Index as she was about to take another bite out of her hamburger. _

"_Ah, sorry Index." Said Kamijou. "Gotta go to the bathroom. You stay here OK?" And with that he had run off. Index had thought it was strange but as soon as he was out of her sight_

_Someone screamed and Index faced that direction. Then there was a gunshot. _

Index had no doubt what Kamijou would do. He was always like that. Even with her. Although that part of him infuriated her, it was also something about him that she loved about him. Even though it pissed her off so much.

But even so, the villain in this case had a gun. And Imagine Breaker had no effect on things that weren't magic or esper powers. And so, Index raced off to catch Kamijou Touma before he got seriously hurt.

* * *

Shin Wataru found that it was too easy. Not that he cared. He had his victim, he had his gun and he had his escape. All he needed now was her death. He had managed to escape via the back alleys after escaping from the Mall and was now in District 7 in one of the alleyways.

His victim was sweating as she awaited her fate. Although the spiky-haired boy was also going to be a victim of his to protect the unknown Level 0's identity he was annoyed that he had to escape and then find that resident of Academy City again.

Still he had a job to do. His group required him to do it. And he was glad to. Anything for that mysterious Level 0 who showed that Level 0's could do anything.

Satisfied that he was far away from anybody that could interfere he thrust his victim to the ground. Before she could react he pointed the gun at her. Before he decided to kill her, he needed something that would make his search for that spiky-haired boy easier.

"Now…." Said Shin. "You're going to tell me the name of that boy you were talking to. And you're going to do it in the next 5 seconds. 5." He said.

His victim looked at him with wide eyes. "4". Still nothing. "3". There was more silence but before he could reach his next number she spoke up.

"Why would I tell you? I won't let you kill my classmate." She said.

Shin was partly impressed. Although she was in a situation where she could do nothing, she still had perseverance.

Shin let out a sick grin. "Do you know what I'm going to do to your body after I kill you? You can't imagine what it is but I can tell you that it doesn't belong in a T rated fanfiction. Of course, if you don't cooperate, I could always do them….prematurely. I'll make sure that your body doesn't go to waste." Shin licked his lips in a sick fashion.

His victim shuddered and backed away a tiny bit. But there was no escape. There was one exit and that was through Shin. He had everyone down pat. (Phrase meaning in control)

"2" said Shin as he readied his gun. He pulled back the hammer and held it at his victim.

* * *

Fukiyose was terrified. Of course, there was no way she wouldn't be. She had been kidnapped and was about to die. There were things that were going to be done by this sick bastard and no-one would know. He had even asked for her to sell out Kamijou but there was no way she was going to do that.

"1". There was a count left. Of course, Fukiyose could always use her esper power except her mind had been drawn a blank (also, I don't want to give Fukiyose a power that she doesn't actually have. I feel that I would ruin the story) in the situation.

She didn't know what to do. There were a few garbage cans behind her attacker and near but she knew that it wouldn't do any good. Nothing would help her. On the way to the alley, her attacker had managed to avoid people's stares by making her walk casually and then took her to an alley that was in a part of District 7 that she didn't know.

Regardless, she was going to die. Some part of her didn't want to accept that but another part of her made her remain rooted to the spot.

Her attacker gave a sick grin. "0". He pointed the gun. Yes. That was what had started all of this. That number 0. Fukiyose felt her throat clench and the corners of her eyes start to feel wet. If there was a Level 0 in this City that could defeat the Number One and Three then what about this attacker? Surely that Level 0 could defeat this thug. It didn't even have to be that Level 0. Anyone. Anyone.

She closed her eyes and prayed in a scientific world for something that could save her. That's when the gunshot rang out.

* * *

His victim's body collapsed. Shin looked surprised. Not because he had taken a life, on the contrary he hadn't. Just as he was about to take the shot, he had felt an impact from the right side of his arm, throwing off his aim. He had missed but just by a fraction.

Angry that he had failed he turned around and saw what had thrown off his aim. A garbage can lid lay on the ground near him and he looked up to see another one come his way.

Blocking it with his right hand caused him to lose his grip of his weapon and it spun out of reach past the victim he had acquired.

Shin looked with hatred at who had thrown the garbage can lids only to receive a punch to the face.

Shin stumbled back, clutching his nose as he looked up at his attacker. He finally got a good look. And smiled.

"You made looking for you easier." He said.

* * *

Kamijou Touma had been following Shin Wataru for the entire time that he had fled. After Fukiyose had left he had hidden off to the side and waited to see if anything was going to happen. It did. The gunshot was his signal for Kamijou to act.

He thought that the criminal would take the easiest way to get out and had circled around, just in time to see Fukiyose being led away. He had followed them and when he had determined that the criminal was not bluffing in his attempt to kill Fukiyose, he acted.

Right now, he was standing in the alley apart from Shin and he glared at him.

"Why did you get Fukiyose involved?" he asked Shin. "She didn't even know anything about the unknown Level 0!"

He kept his eye warily on the gun that was near Fukiyose. Although he was not used to dealing with them, Kamijou still didn't flinch. He wasn't scared of what was going to happen to him but rather what would happen to Fukiyose.

"It doesn't matter!" cried Shin. "Us Level 0's are always been seen as weak! But not anymore. What with Hamazura Shiage defeating the Number 4 and the unknown Level 0 defeating both the Number 1 and 3, Level 0's aren't weak anymore. And if that Level 0's identity were to be exposed but you and this girl, then others would act. The Level 0 would be defeated and Level 0's would return to the place of the weak! But no more. We will rise above and defeat stronger espers. That's what our group aims to be. Not Skill-Out but something better. Stronger."

Kamijou narrowed his eyes. This was similar to what Hamazura had said when he had fought him for Misaka's mother. But still, Kamijou's ideals regarding what he had said to Hamazura had not changed.

"You think that Level 0's are weak?" asked Kamijou. "You only say that because you haven't found strength! Something to live and fight for! Picking others so that you can vent out your anger is not the answer!"

"Then what is? Skill-Out existed but then was disbanded after their leader was defeated by Accelerator! What hope do Level 0's have left? You're an esper with a power! I'll defeat you and show you that you're wrong!" shouted Shin in the alleyway. He took a step back intending to grab the gun.

Kamijou saw his action and moved fast. He lessened the gap between the two and sent a punch towards Shin's gut, one that hit. Shin bent over, gasping for air but took the opportunity to punch Kamijou's face.

Taking the hit, Kamijou grabbed Shin's collar and threw him back towards the entrance of the alley, punching Shin's face twice before sending an elbow towards his gut. Kamijou's previous fights had made him relatively tough. He was sure to win in a one-on-one, possible for a two-on-one but definitely impossible for a three-on-one. Being a one-on-one situation, Kamijou didn't hold back.

Kamijou took a few steps back, still in his battle stance. "Being a Level 0 doesn't mean we have no hope! Hope lies for everyone! Once you find something to live for, that makes you stronger than anyone else!"

"Shut up!" yelled Shin. "Don't talk like you know what I'm going through!" Using fast movements, Shin reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a small pocketknife, one that he held in Kamijou's direction. "What can I live for when I'm weak? Level's 0's have always been shunned! It's only once we become powerful and defeat higher level espers that we are feared! Just like that unknown Level 0!"

Shin leapt forward and swung the knife. Kamijou ducked and sent another fist towards Shin's gut, one that Shin managed to block. Retaliating, he swung the knife and Kamijou moved back to avoid the blow, bringing up his left arm to block. The knife cut the skin and Kamijou winced but sent another punch with his right fist towards Shin's face. It connected and Shin was thrown back, dropping the knife in the process.

Shin held his nose that was now bleeding greatly and glared at Kamijou. "You think that I defeated Accelerator just so I could be strong?" said Kamijou in a soft voice. That comment alone made Shin's eyes go wide. "You're wrong! I found something to fight for! Those Sisters and the Original of them! That's what made me strong! Even if I had lost, I would still say that! If by thinking that you can become strong by defeating others, then that make you weak! Lower than a 0! A Minus!"

"Mi…..nus?" said Shin. Was…..this boy in front of him the rumoured Level 0? No, that was impossible. There was no way that he was. That Level 0 fought to be powerful and strong. "Stop it! Stop talking like you're that Level 0. Even if you are a Level 0, you aren't the one that defeated Accelerator! Minus? Stop talking crap! My way of living is the one that is stronger than yours!

Kamijou clenched his right fist, blood running down his left arm from where it was cut. "If you still think that defeating higher level espers is the right way of life," Kamijou saw Fukiyose's unconscious body in the corner of his vision. He remembered his fights with both Accelerator and Hamazura Shiage, both in which he had fought to protect someone. But who was he fighting for this time?

The answer was simple. For Fukiyose. And himself. And with that resolve inside of him, the winner of the fight was clear.

"If you think that harming others is the way to become strong," continued Kamijou. He glared at the opponent in front of him.

"THEN LET ME DESTROY THAT ILLSUION OF YOURS, YOU MINUS!"

With that, both parties rushed forward, brandishing fists that held their resolve. They hit the targets and both parties looked at each other until, ultimately, one fell and the other remained standing.

* * *

When Fukiyose Seiri woke up, she was surprised. She had expected to be in some other place, not in the alleyway that she had fallen unconscious in. There were a couple of Anti-Skill and Judgment members around and she herself was on a stretcher. She looked to her right and saw a familiar face.

"Y-Yomikawa-sensei?" she asked. The PE teacher smile at her.

"That's right. Are you OK?"

Fukiyose gave a small nod. "What…..what happened?"

Yomikawa scratched her head. "I was hoping you would be able to tell us that. We get an anonymous tip saying you're here and when we do we find that the culprit is here, still unconscious. We're doing blood tests now to see if anyone else was here though."

Fukiyose looked over at another figure, who was limp, who was also being carried in a stretcher. "He'll be healed and then tried." Reported Yomikawa. "But still. Are you sure you don't know who saved you."

Fukiyose thought back to the time before she was shot. Although she couldn't be sure, she had thought she had seen a figure pick up a garbage can lid before she had fallen unconscious. But she wasn't sure so she didn't tell anyone. If anything, the person who saved her was,

"A hero." She replied. "That's all I'm sure of. I was saved by a hero."

* * *

Kamijou headed towards the hospital in District 7, the one that he usually headed to after an incident. That frog-faced doctor there could help patch up on his arm. Although it was just a scratch, albeit a large one, he wanted to get it seen to. He had called Index, who had actually answered her cell phone, and told her to meet him there.

When he did, the frog-faced doctor was the one that he met with. He gave Kamijou a raised eyebrow.

"I've got two patients here. One being treated for shock and another for a quite heavy beating and a broken nose. Have you got anything to do with this?" he asked.

Somehow Kamijou got the feeling that if he answered yes, some major misfortune would be heading his way. No naturally he answered, "No. But I do have this cut on my arm. I was hoping that you would be able to fix it?"

Heaven Canceller gave him a displeased look then turned around and said "Follow me."

Kamijou Touma smiled and did so.

* * *

Two days later, Fukiyose returned back to school. Although the events of a few days ago had shaken her up they were resolved and the criminal had been arrested. Besides, there was no doubt that some people had heard about the events and the Delta Force may have been ready to act up to a large extent.

As soon as she entered the classroom, classmates crowded around her asking for details about what happened. The day that it had happened, it was all over the news and she had not allowed visitors after she had heard it for fear of gathering unwanted attention. Strangely though, Kamijou had visited before the news after apparently hearing that she was in the hospital. She was about to ask him why he was there but she hadn't had the chance, after all he had walked in on her just as she was changing and she had kicked him out.

She decided that she wanted a reason as to why he was there so early and looked over the crowd of classmates to see the Delta Force, well one member. Tsuchimikado and Aogami were among the ones who were crowding around her and only Kamijou sat at his desk.

Well, sat wasn't an accurate word. More like slumped. His face was on the desk and he groaned slightly.

Upon seeing that she whispered to her fellow classmates, "Say, what happened with Kamijou?" she asked.

The class turned to where he was and upon seeing his condition turned back to Fukiyose. "It turns out that Index was super mad at him two days ago, when you were injured."

Fukiyose remembered that Index had been there when Kamijou had walked in on her. Still, she listened to what they had to say. "Yeah, and she bit him. Really hard. He has a headache but it's clearing up."

Fukiyose nodded and the class continued their assault of questions until it was time for the teachers to start the class. However, that was not the case. When Komoe-sensei walked in, accompanied with Yomikawa-sensei, she had been more focused on her condition rather than teaching the class. As for Yomikawa-sensei…

"You!"

"Oh crap! Sorry, Komoe-sensei but I have to be dismiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissed! Such misfortune!" said Kamijou as he escaped from the classroom.

"Hang on! I still haven't apologised!"

And such, the student and teacher escaped from the classroom.

It was not until later that Kamijou managed to return, dragged in by Yomikawa-sensei who simply stated "Here's your student" and chucked him into the class before walking over to her own.

* * *

Like the day before she had been kidnapped, Fukiyose ambushed the poor Kamijou just as he was about to leave the class. Just as he was about to greet her, she beat him to the punch. Literally. She rammed her fist into his chest that caused him to bend over in pain. Then, she dragged him out if the classroom.

"Ah, Fukiyose-san, please let go of me. I seriously hurt this time."

She dropped him and as he got up, she shoved a finger at his face. "Alright, Kamijou, what were you doing at the hospital?" she demanded.

Kamijou held up his hands innocently. "Nothing! Honestly nothing! I had a scrape on my arm and had to get it seen to! That's all!"

Fukiyose narrowed her eyes and then nodded, satisfied. "Alright then. Now that that's settled-" She leaned her head back and head-butted Kamijou on his own forehead.

He toppled over and she picked him up by his collar saying "You could have told me that the Level 0 secret is that dangerous!"

Kamijou however, was too stunned to say anything and his head rolled about listlessly. "What about you then?" she asked. "Isn't it dangerous for you to have that secret as well? And that group. Who were they?"

Kamijou's head rolling stopped and he looked at Fukiyose. "That group…it doesn't really have a name but I've started to call them 'MINUS'." Fukiyose wanted to ask why but Kamijou but in. "As or the secret, you don't need to worry about me. What about you? Are you OK?" His gaze towards her was unexpectedly serious. Again, she was not used to it and let go of Kamijou's collar.

"I'm fine. Someone saved me when I was in trouble." Kamijou nodded and looked towards the school entrance. Fukiyose did too.

"Who was it?" asked Kamijou.

"Don't know. But they saved my life. In my eyes, I suppose a hero saved me."

She didn't know why but she thought that she saw Kamijou smile in the corner of her eye. He walked ahead and turned back when he was in front of her.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you're OK, Iron Wall Girl." Kamijou said with a grin.

Fukiyose twitched and she felt a fist clench. Although Kamijou may have said it to console her, she was feeling unexpectedly pissed. She glared at Kamijou. "Care to say that again?" she asked.

Kamijou Touma maintained the grin before turning and fleeing the scene.

And despite what Fukiyose felt, she viewed these occurrences as part of her everyday life. And she felt that she would have to thank that hero, whoever he was for allowing her to have that life to live.

* * *

"Yomikawa." Sad a voice. The current Yomikawa was not the PE teacher a Certain High School but Yomikawa Aiho of Anti-Skill. "The blood test results of the fight in the alleyway are here."

Yomikawa nodded to her colleague and went over to collect them. She hadn't thought much of it but it was procedure to check records of fights and beatings such as the case with Fukiyose Seiri. And as such, this was the case. All they had to do was search for blood. Easy and simply.

The culprit of the case, Shin Wataru had confessed and the only help they used from an esper was to see if he was telling the truth or not. Still, the blood test was required.

The main reason as to why Yomikawa had wanted to get the blood test so bad was the possibility of a third party. Shin had definitely been defeated by someone and the chances that their blood was spilled during the fight was high due to no destruction from esper attacks being present. Thus the fight had most likely been a fist fight and blood would have been spilled.

Anyway, the results lay in front of her. Confirming that the case was the one she was looking for she read the results.

_Alleyway in District 7 was swabbed and two blood samples were retrieved that have a 98% chance of being involved in the incident. One of them is of Shin Wataru._

Indeed, that would be the case. Yomikawa read on.

_Another blood sample was taken from the crime scene that does not have a connection to Shin Wataru but rather to the victim of the crime, Fukiyose Seiri. The blood sample that was retrieved was of-_

The page ended and Yomikawa turned it over. She hadn't expected what she saw.

_Kamijou Touma, Level 0 and classmate of the victim._

Yomikawa looked at the profile picture in front of her. It was of the boy that was at the scene. Judging by the fact that it was his blood, then it was most likely that he had been involved to an extent. But not as an accomplice. They had asked Shin if he had one and he had said no, which was the truth.

That left only one option.

"_A hero. That's all I'm sure of. I was saved by a hero."_

Yomikawa leaned back on the chair that she was sitting on and smiled.

She looked at the profile picture and grinned. "Looks like I've found someone interesting."

* * *

**And that's be the end of Fukiyose's part. Next chapter we have a certain Level 5 and it could be said that Kamijou touma fill face some more misfortune in the chapter. again, I have no idea how long the parts will be but I'm thinking that it will probably be more than 1 or possibly 2.**

**Anyway,  
Review, if you please**


	3. Misaka Mikoto: Part 1

**Well, here is the second character focus for A Certain Unknown Level 0. Seriously, it's received a lot of views. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this part, which will be a 3-parter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ToAru Majutsu No Index, or its characters.**

* * *

For lack of a better word, Misaka Mikoto, the Railgun of Tokiwadai Middle School was pissed. Not because she had a fight with the Number 5 or because Shirai Kuroko had peeped on her, but rather of a comment that she had overheard some of her fellow students say.

"The Railgun sure is powerful isn't she?"

"Of course. I'd wager that there is no-one that can beat her apart from the Number 1 and 2. And of course that rumour about the Level 0 must be false."

The students had said it loud enough for her to hear and they must have thought it was a compliment otherwise they wouldn't have said it.

Unfortunately, Misaka Mikoto knew the truth. In fact, that rumour about that Level 0 was true and she didn't like the fact that she had been beaten by that idiot.

Of course, she was still in his debt for saving the Sisters as well as her own life, something that she was extremely grateful for however whenever she was in that idiot's presence, the uncontrollable urge to fight with him rose up within her.

It was practically never that she went all out against someone and whenever she did, she thought that maybe she could become a little bit stronger. But no matter what she did she always lost. Or rather, never won.

Still, persistence was one way that she would be able to win and she was sure going to make sure that she did so.

* * *

Kamijou Touma walked through District 7, tired and worn out. He had just spent most of the evening looking through the District for Index's pet cat, and he supposed his pet cat as well, Sphynx who had unexpectedly gone missing.

He had enlisted the help of his neighbour and friend, Tsuchimikado Motoharu, in the search and after a long search, Tsuchimikado had called and said that they had found that calico cat…..underneath his bed.

It was now in the late hours of the night and he had yet to eat dinner, something that he was going to be looking forward to but now something that felt like a luxury. He sighed. "I guess it's instant noodles tonight again." He complained. Index had already eaten, courtesy of Maika so all that was left was to head back to his dorm and eat.

Kamijou didn't particularly like this hour, mainly because of the delinquents that surrounded the area. Still, he walked with as much care as he could as he walked passed a Certain Vending Machine (the one where Mikoto meets him in Volume 3). He had a look at it and remembered something that Misaka had told him.

"A granny oblique kick uh?" he said to himself. He had no intention of paying money to the accursed vending machine again and he needed to be refreshed. And so, without further ado, Kamijou gave the vending machine the much needed kick.

An alarm rang out throughout the area. Kamijou paled and started sweating. Why….why wasn't it working? What was the problem?

Kamijou had an instant answer as he ran away from the machine. "Such misfortuuuuuuuuuune!" he cried the entire way.

Satisfied that had run an acceptable distance, Kamijou only had to consult his phone for a map in order for him to know where he had to go to get home. Apparently he had to pass a metal bridge in order to get there quickest and even then, he would reach his dorm at around 11 pm.

Kamijou walked slowly like a zombie as he walked onto the bridge. If he were more alert, he would have noticed that all of his misfortune sensors within his body were screaming to not go onto that bridge but he was too tired to notice them.

He was halfway through the bridge when he heard some footsteps behind him. He turned to see a figure approach him from behind. It was wearing the Tokiwadai Middle School winter uniform and looked familiar. Kamijou rubbed his eyes and looked again. He was right.

Standing before him, or rather, behind him was the Railgun, Misaka Mikoto. Numerous sparks came off her body and she smiled at him evilly.

"Oh. It's just that Railgun." Said Kamijou in a tired voice and walked off.

Misaka looked surprised, although Kamijou couldn't see it. He had expected a more shocked response.

"Hey!" she called. Kamijou stopped and turned around. She walked closer to him. "You know there's a rumour that's going around about a certain unknown Level 0?" That woke Kamijou up almost immediately. What with what happened with Fukiyose and the group he had started to call MINUS, Kamijou was most certainly alert.

"So?" he asked. "What do you want BiriBiri?" he asked.

Misaka twitched slightly but let it slide. "You know that I'm known as the strongest in Tokiwadai? Of course, I'm always compared with that Number 5 but most people agree I'm the stronger. And of course, no-one in Tokiwadai had managed to challenge me and win."

Kamijou let out a slow nod. He had the feeling that this was going somewhere.

"But the main point is 'in Tokiwadai'. Of course there's one person who doesn't fit the bill in people I've beaten." She said as she looked at him.

Kamijou continued to nod. "So who's this person?" he asked, starting to drift off the sleep.

"It's you, you blockhead!" said Misaka as she fired a blue lightning spear towards Kamijou. Seeing the threat, Kamijou moved his right hand as fast as he could and used it to hit the lightning spear. Almost as if it was a stale cookie, the lightning spear dispersed as soon as it hit his right hand, electricity going in all directions.

As Kamijou lowered his hand, smoke rose from where the lightning spear had hit it. He looked silently at the person who attacked him. She looked back at him with the same expression. Both warriors stood apart waiting for the other to act first. Kamijou clenched his fist and Misaka let loose numerous bluish sparks from her bangs.

It was clear that Misaka planned to rid herself of this rumour once and for all. And as for Kamijou, in response to this challenge-

His stomach growled. Misaka's eyes went wide and Kamijou fell to his knees clutching his stomach. He groaned as he mumbled to himself. "Need food. Energyyyyyyyyy" his voice trailed off and Misaka truly wanted to go over to him and help but she doubted his sincerity. Still, Kamijou lay on the ground and when Misaka thought it was safe to approach him, he looked up at her by tilting his head.

His eyelids dropped and then rose and it looked like it was a real effort for him to stay awake.

"H-Hey. Are you OK?" Misaka asked. He looked really out of it.

"S-Sorry Misaka. It's just I haven't eaten for a while and I'm really tired so-" He never finished his sentence as his eyelids dropped and he fell asleep. Flustered, Misaka looked around, not knowing what to do. She knew where he lived, she had been dragged there by him after he returned from WWIII (World War Three) but she doubted that she could drag him there.

Not quitting in her resolve, she dragged him to the side of the bridge where she rested his head against one of the metal railings. His breathing was soft and it made Misaka blush upon being so close. She sat next to him, her awake and him asleep and the night sky above the two residents of Academy City.

Upon any other setting, this might be called romantic but Misaka Mikoto was not actually thinking that far. She had wanted to have a proper battle with him but now, that wasn't possible. She yawned. She hadn't realised it as she had a goal but she was actually tired too. Not because of the running around looking or a calico cat but just because it was late and there was a nice pillow for her to rest on.

Daringly, she rested her head of Kamijou's shoulder, his light breathing next to her ear. It was a nice sound and one that Misaka Mikoto could listen to all ni-

* * *

When she woke up, Misaka Mikoto found herself in a place that she didn't expect to be. In her dorm in Tokiwadai Middle School. What was she doing here? She crawled out of her bed and rubbed her eyes, still finding herself in her uniform. What was going on?

She looked to the bed across from mine and saw that her roommate was still sleeping soundly whispering "Onee-sama" in a suggestive fashion. Normally that would have bothered her but she wasn't sure what to think.

Hadn't she been on the bridge with that idiot? The last thing she remembered was falling asleep on his shoulder. She stopped at that thought. _ON HIS SHOULDER? _It couldn't have been a dream otherwise she wouldn't have remembered it so had it actually happened. She felt a blush rising to her face. She certainly hoped that it was real, not because she liked that sort of thing but because if it wasn't then what kind of fantasies was she coming up with?

Still in a daze, she walked out of her room, after changing of course to run into the horror of Tokiwadai; the Tokiwadai Dorm Manager. What was worse, she was _smiling_ at her. Had Misaka done something so terrible that she would have infinite demerit points for her and Kuroko?!

"Y-Yes?" asked Misaka in response to the smile.

The Dorm Manager continued to smile. "You're thinking about me giving you demerit points because you broke the curfew aren't you Misaka?" she asked.

Misaka gave a nervous nod. By this time, some of the students had noticed the commotion and had filed out of their rooms to see what was happening.

The Dorm Manager gave her a pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry though. We're all young once. I'll give you this one chance." She walked away, her feet echoing in the hallway but before she disappeared out of her sight she called to her.

"You really must thank your boyfriend. He copped all of the punishment for you."

"B-BOYFRIEND!?" cried not only Misaka but all of the students who had been listening. Needless to say that was one of the incidents that stayed etched into Tokiwadai history.

* * *

The next day was a normal school day, filled with lessons. Not that Mikoto paid attention in any of her classes. She was looking to the end of the day in particular because of a favour she had asked her Judgment friend Uiharu Kazari. She chose not to tell Kuroko for fear of her over-reacting when she saw what Mikoto wanted to see.

What she was looking for was simple. It was video footage. Video footage of Tokiwadai Middle School. As it was extremely prestigious, there was an abundance of security cameras in the area surrounding it and School Garden and audio footage was also provided to stop common vandalisms and those stupid enough to assault students in the area.

Regardless, Mikoto wanted to know exactly what that idiot had done in the time that she was asleep. And as she was waiting for the end of the day, it didn't arrive quickly. Her constant looking at the clock made her anxious and when she finally ended her day, she raced out of her classroom, not bothering waiting for Shirai, her junior, and raced towards her dorm, where they had suggested meeting up.

As Misaka waited anxiously for the tape she felt herself sweating every time she saw flowers pass by the dorm. Even if they weren't the pattern that Uiharu wore, she still felt nervous.

It was not until she had been waiting for around 45 minutes that Uiharu appeared from the entrance to the school carrying a bad.

"Ah Misaka-san!" she said and ran towards her, taking a disc in one hand from the bag. She waved it as she came closer and then panted before talking.

"I got what you wanted. I haven't seen it but it must be rather important to you. I had to work to get audio as well but don't worry."

Misaka thanked her in a fast manner before snatching the disc and running back into the dorm, thanking Uiharu again.

Just as she disappeared, Uiharu's head went limped and while this was happening, she reached in the bag and took out another disc. Uiharu had not made another copy of the disc of her own will, on the contrary it had not been of her own will.

But there was nothing that she could do against the Number 5's Mental Out. Uiharu held up the disc and walked around the Tokiwadai's building heading towards another recipient of the video footage of the night before.

* * *

Misaka Mikoto sat in front of the laptop that she had borrowed. With her hand shaking, she put in the disc and looked at the footage. Unfortunately, Uiharu had gotten footage from the entire night however, Misaka knew where to begin. She had run into that idiot at around 10:30 pm. She fast forwarded the footage but kept going, stopping every time she saw someone.

It took her a while but eventually she saw the familiar school uniform that he wore. The timestamp read 2:43. But that was not what caught her eye. It was what was happening in it.

_2:43:00 am_

_A boy entered the frame of the camera. He was walking fairly slowly for someone his age however, he did not go past the gate of Tokiwadai Middle School but rather entered the grounds. And that was when the boy was seen in perfect view._

_He had black, spiky hair and was wearing what appeared to be a summer uniform. But that was not what caught her eye. It was what he was carrying._

_Carrying, almost as if in bridal style, in the boy's hands was the limp body of Misaka Mikoto, the Railgun. Anyone watching the video would immediately have their eyes widened. _

_As for our current watcher, her face lit up like a Christmas tree, completely embarrassed at what was happening. _

_The boy walked forward and just as he was about to enter the building itself, the doors opened to reveal the back of Tokiwadai's Dorm Manager._

"_There you are Misa-" began the Dorm Manager but stopped. "Oh my- What did you do to Misaka?!" yelled the Dorm Manager._

_Inside the boy's arms the girl stirred. The sound of the boy saying "Shhhh" could be heard through the video._

_Probably from shock, the Dorm Manager took a step back. "You're that boy from August 31__st__." she said. _

"_Hmm?" replied the boy not sure what she was talking about. Instead he apologised. "Sorry miss! I found this girl on the metal bridge over in that direction." He pointed with one foot. "She was fast asleep and I could tell by the uniform that she went to-"_

_Before the boy could continue the Dorm Manager interrupted. "You don't have to talk like you don't know her, boy. I know that you do." _

_The boy sighed. "Alright then. Anyway, can you take care of her." The boy passed her to the Dorm Manager. She accepted the sleeping Railgun. "What will her punishment be? I know that I'm partly at fault here so I don't really want Misaka to be too harshly punished."_

_Misaka raised an eyebrow from where she watched. He had tried to take the blame from her? The Dorm Manager had said something like that._

"_Hmmmm." Said the Dorm Manager. "Well, if you insist, how about helping up with the clean-up. Although there is the Annual Tokiwadai Clean-up soon, it'll she be good to have some extra hands."_

"_Hmm, yes, yes." Said the boy. His voice sounded strained, somehow tired. "Of course."_

"_Then, would you perhaps come back in 2 days? Helping out for one day should be enough."_

"_Hmm, yes, yes." Said the boy. The Dorm Manager bowed her head and carried Misaka off and she exited the frame. _

_With that the boy hobbled off in the same slow fashion that he had arrived in and said, unbeknownst to him in a loud voice, "Good thing that my type is dorm manager onee-sans. Take that Tsuchimikado and Aogami. I finally met the girl of my dreams."_

_His speech was slurred and mumbled so it seemed like he was saying some gibberish that didn't really mean anything to anyone. But that was not the end of the encounter._

_A shout of "Dorm manager onee-sans!?" came from the frame and the boy turned around, only to hit head first by a sauce-pan that had been chucked from the entrance. _

"_Gbah!?" the boy said as he stumbled back onto the road. He looked up and saw something that could not been seen in the frame however judging by his face it was terrifying. Terrified, he ran away following the voice of "Make that a clean-up of 3 days!"_

_2:45:43 am_

With that Misaka Mikoto stopped the video, both blushing and a bit shocked. That idiot really had taken the bullet for her in the form of the clean-up. Although the Tokiwadai Annual Clean-up required another school to participate he was going to be here for a further 3 days starting tomorrow and even then-

Wait. TOMORROW!?

* * *

Kamijou Touma felt that something was wrong. He felt that something had happened in the late hours of the night two days ago when he had fallen asleep on the bridge. When he had woken up he had found a sleeping Misaka Mikoto on his shoulder. Even though he was terrified, he was still a healthy young high schooler and could only take so much. So he had taken her back to her dorm and then….and then…and then…?!

Why didn't he remember!? He held his head and slammed it against the desk attracting attention from his fellow classmates at the action. It was something important! What was it!?

Kamijou gave up and placed his head on his desk, tired and hurting. He had gotten home that night and had instant noodles like he had planned as well as receiving bits from Index who had been worried. Of course, this was just his usual misfortune.

Still, at least he had is normal life. He chatted with Tsuchimikado and Aogami before class and when it had started Kamijou got ready to commence his school day once again. But something was strange today.

Komoe-sensei came into the class slowly, holding a piece of paper. And her face. It was frozen in a position of fright, glaring down at the paper. When she realised that she was in her classroom, her face was in the same position as she scanned the classroom and when she saw Kamijou, she dropped the paper.

That was the trigger.

"KAMIJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" yelled his classmates as they glared at him. What had he done this time?!

Surprisingly, even Kamijou looked shocked at what had happened. The whole class turned to Komoe-sensei, whose face was still frozen and she picked up the paper.

"K-K-K-K-Kamijou-chan?" she stammered.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes?" answered Kamijou, scared at her tone.

"You are to report to Tokiwadai Middle School to do the 3 day clean-up punishment who accepted. You are supposed to start today." She said face still frozen.

Everyone glared at Kamijou whose face had maintained a frozen position, like Komoe-sensei's. In fact, it was just the same. One of fright. Probably not because of the same reason as Komoe-sensei's but he was still terrified. He racked his brain and soon the memory came back.

"Such misfortuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuune !" he yelled, a sound that echoed down the halls of the entire school.

* * *

The morning classes at Tokiwadai were all cancelled, not because the teachers were sick but rather because none of the students had actually showed up. They were all still back at their dorm, awaiting the mysterious 'boyfriend' of Tokiwadai's Ace.

Numerous faces appeared from windows and some people were standing around in the courtyard, merely waiting. The Dorm Manager was standing, cross-armed as she waited for her cleaner while the person at the centre of this was looking out her window, sparks coming from her bangs.

"How the hell did everyone find out?!" she asked.

The person who had answered was her roommate.

"It turns out that somehow Shokuhou-san found out what had happened." Replied Shirai Kuroko.

"And just how the hell did the Number 5 find out!?" yelled Misaka.

That's when they saw it or rather heard it. Over in the distance, there were shouts. All of the students turned in the direction that they came from and their eyes widened.

Coming towards the dorm was a whole collection of students. The boys all wore the same uniform and the girls all wore the same uniform except different than the boys. Leading the group was a small child, who was probably only around 135cm.

Misaka recognised her from when she went to that idiot's school once. So in that case, where was that idiot?

The small girl entered the school grounds and stood in front of the Dorm Manager. She bowed. "I apologise for my student." She said. "His behaviour is quite unacceptable."

The Dorm Manager waved her hand. "It's fine Tsukuyomi." She said. "And just where is that student of yours?"

The small girl turned around and faced the large group of students. And without further ado, 4 people lifted up a package.

The people that lifted up the package included two boys, one with blue hair and another with spiky blond hair, and two girls, once with a breast that made numerous students of Tokiwadai twitch with jealousy and another that may have looked good in a shrine maiden uniform. (Guess who?)

As for the package, well the reason it's called a package is mainly because it's tied up. Extremely well. And the package is a person. Its arms are tied with rope and its legs are tied together so ultimately, all it can do is struggle as the 4 people thump the person in front of the Dorm Manager. She looked down at the boy, a familiar figure with black spiky hair.

The boy looked up at the Dorm Manager in turn. "Ah." He said. "You're that dorm manager onee-san." He said. "I remember now."

While on the boy's side the reunion was a good one, one the other side….

The Dorm Manager plunged a fist into the boy's head.

"IT HURTS!" he yelled out. The Dorm Manager stood up and bowed.

"Thank you for the student." She said.

"In turn." Replied Tsukuyomi. "I apologise in advance for anything that Kamijou-chan may do."

She turned around and led the students out of the courtroom while the others watched. However, two students turned around at the last moment, the two boys who had carried the student.

"Nya~ Kami-yan~" called one of them, the one with spiky hair. "Good luck with that Tokiwadai harem!"

"Goddamnit Tsuchimikado!" yelled the boy. "I don't have a harem!"

"We expect names and phone numbers Kami-yan~!" said the other boy with blue hair.

"You think I'll let you get away with that!? Let me destroy that illusion of yours!" Then the boy, acting like a caterpillar, moved his body as he shifted along the ground slowly, heading back towards the entrance. The two boys ran away but the boy persisted until he was stopped by the Dorm Manager.

"And where do you think you're going? You have a job to do." She grabbed his collar and dragged him through the courtyard. He struggled but to no avail.

The last thing that he said as he was dragged inside the dorm was:

"Such misfortune!"

* * *

The first act of the day was cleaning. Kamijou had been given a mop and apron which he wore over his school uniform as well as a bucket and told to mop up certain areas of the dorm. The School Garden would be left until the Tokiwadai Annual Clean-up so right now, it was Kamijou's job to clean up the entire dorm. By himself.

He hummed to himself as he did so, mopping up the entrance first as it was, in his eyes, the dirtiest. He felt numerous eyes watching him as he did so but he ignored them. He whistled happily, trying to lighten up his mood until he burst.

"What's up with this development?!" he yelled, causing many of the people watching to flinch back. "What kind of manga-esque life am I living?!"

"Shut up!" a voice called from across the hallway. Kamijou looked over to where the rooms were and saw the source of the voice.

"You….." he said a soft voice. Yes, because standing before him was the source of all of his current misfortune. Misaka Mikoto. "Why am I doing all of the work that you should be doing?!" he yelled.

"What are you talking about?! You offered!" she yelled back.

"I was tired! I didn't even get home until 3 in the morning! My instant noodles felt more like breakfast and I had to endure a biting attack from Index! Of course I'm gonna say yes to anything someone would say to me!" yelled the poor Kamijou as he swung around the mop in anger.

"Then it's your fault, you blockhead!" shouted Mikoto. By this time, many of the students had gotten out their phones and were filming the dispute with smiles on their faces.

"Oh yeah? Well all you have to do is own up and tell them that-" Kamijou was about to finish by saying that she had wanted to challenge him but he never finished as a *SPLAT* sound come from behind him as he was swinging the mop.

Numerous students dropped their phones, mouths open in shock. Misaka had stopped talking, mouth agape. Kamijou didn't need to be told that something dangerous was behind him. Still, he carefully looked around and swathe face of the Dorm Manager.

Or rather where her face was, she collection of mop and water. It dripped down her clothes, wetting her all over. Kamijou lowered the mop and started to take a step back, not even caring that he managed to step inside the bucket of water as he did so.

Killer intent surrounded the room emanating from the Dorm Manager and through her wet glasses she looked at Kamijou with a fierce glare. It was clear what she wanted to say, "Any last words?"

Kamijou sweated and said the first thing that came to mind. "Would you believe that it wasn't me?"

And thus the chase began.

* * *

Misaka Mikoto was pissed. Not only had that idiot splashed the face of the Dorm Manager but he had also fled the scene, splashing water due to his foot in the bucket. Ultimately, the dorm was in worse shape that it had started in.

And not only that, Kuroko was up to her usual antics in the shower. It was the end of a long day, not only because of that idiot but also because she had to put up with questions about her and him being a couple. Which was-was-was-was ridiculous! All of the accusations she denied and after all that she needed a shower for her tortures during the day.

"Ma, ma onee-sama. My ribbon seems to have-"

"That's not going to work a second time!" yelled Mikoto as she scrunched up the ribbon and threw it back over the edge of the shower. She heard the depressed cry of Kuroko but she didn't care.

Her mind went back to the reason as to why all of her troubles had started. The rumour about the unknown Level 0 and the failures she had suffered because of him.

She stroked her chin. She needed to find out more about him. Perhaps in records before Academy City she would find a weakness that he had. Yes, definitely. That was the way to go.

"Anyway, onee-sama." Kuroko's voice seemed more serious now. Mikoto snapped to attention and listened. "Is it true that you are going out with that ape?" she asked.

Mikoto twitched and a chorus of "Yeah, yeah Misaka. Is it true? Is it true?" came from the other cubicles. Misaka could have sworn she had heard the voice of the Number 5 among them but immediately shouted.

"Shut up! There's no way that I'm going out with him!" She gritted her teeth. This was why she hadn't wanted his existence to be found out, not only because he was the only person she had shown her crying face to but also because things would escalate out of control like here.

The shout of "Get to work!" from the Dorm Manager was heard far away as well as the sound of someone entering the room, most likely a student having a shower, as well as showers running was heard in the silence that followed.

"But he is quite cute." Said a voice that was directly opposite Misaka's cubicle. It was Shokuhou Misaki, the Number 5 Level 5. "I wouldn't mind controlling him to do more than….cleaning." It was obvious that she was joking but for some reason, she felt incredibly pissed off.

"You want to repeat that Shokuhou?" she said. Of course being complete opposites, they often butted heads and it was not unusual to see this in any location.

"My, my Misaka-san. Be careful with your tone. Someone might make a conclusion about you and that boy." She said.

"That is it!" yelled Mikoto as she grabbed the towel nearest to her. "I have had enough of you and that idi-" Just as she had finished wrapping the towel around herself, she exited her own cubicle to challenge that annoying Number 5. Numerous other cubicles opened as the Number 5 use her Mental Out to challenge Misaka's physical attacks with her mental and even Shokuhou's cubicle opened but Misaka found herself frozen.

In front of her was someone she had never expected to see. He was mopping up the floor but as soon as he saw a cubicle open he looked up and his own face froze. Mikoto blushed fiercely as that idiot turned his head so fast in the opposite direction…..

Towards Shokuhou's open cubicle. Luckily, she was wearing a towel as well but didn't do much. She was so surprised that she dropped all of her Mental Out controlling the others. Naturally, they had not retrieved towels as they were not in control of their actions. Flustered, the idiot turned in all directions to find a safe cubicle but found none where in the corner of his eye there wasn't a person who was indecent.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?" he yelled. "Why are all Tokiwadai ojous so weird!?"

The next thing that came was the scream of terrified girls and the sound of the door opening, the Dorm Manager opening it. Her rage was clear.

"Onee-sama?" said Kuroko as she opened her own cubicle. "What's going o-"she paused as she glared at the 'ape.' She cracked her knuckles, Misaka doing the same. The Dorm Manager was doing the same thing. They gave no warning before they pounced, other students joining in the brawl.

* * *

Not many students went to sleep that night. They were either talking about the boy that had come and his experiences with other girls or their experiences with him.

Naturally, Misaka Mikoto had left the bathroom with a blush on her face that refused to go away and this was noticed by 4 people.

The first person was Shirai Kuroko, simply because she was her roommate. It was certain that the Number 5 would be in the same position but she had been subject to the Bathroom Incident so she had not noticed.

The other three called themselves the Pure. Mainly because they purely followed the being known as Misaka Mikoto. They believed in everything that she did and punished anyone who dared to hurt her within school grounds.

They were the silent watchers who only acted when Shirai Kuroko could not. And this was one of the times.

They had 3 members:

Imaizumi Yukiko

Tatsuno Yayoi

Higuchi Sumi

They all walked throughout the night, thinking about their new enemy, the boy who had defiled Misaka's innocence. They spoke of their plans, speaking casually about things that should not be spoken of.

The darkness of Academy City could have made use of them as they talked about eliminating the threat.

And just as the day turned over, a figure approached the 3 who had finalised their plans.

"It seems that you want to get rid of that boy inside Tokiwadai." They said. From their voice it appeared to be a boy. "Well, congratulations. We have a common goal. That boy is in the way of the unknown Level 0, hindering their existence. It might be because of him that the Level 0 falls."

The 3 members of the Pure asked his name and where he was from.

"My name? That doesn't matter. But I can tell you one thing. That boy…he's met a member of our group before. And I believe he's started to call us MINUS."

* * *

**And there you go. Those 3 members of the Pure are OCs and like Shin Wataru, bad guys.**

**This chapter is kind of a set-up of what happens in the next few chapters and yes, MINUS will make an appearane in these. Don't know who will be the next part though. Maybe a magician? Or someone from the Science Side again? Mind you if it is a magician, then i'd have to not include MINUS...**

**Anyway, i'll deal with the details and you guys can just read.**

**And as always,  
Review, if you please**


	4. Misaka Mikoto: Part 2

**Here we go guys. Another chapter. I've already decided on the next two people to focus on and soon I might even focus of Kamijou Touma's cousin that was only mentioned in Volume 4! That'll be something that I'm looking forward to writing myself. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with ToAru Majutsu No Index. If I did, which I don't, I really wouldn't be writing this would I? **

* * *

Kamijou Touma tightened the head band that he had recently bought to his head. He had changed into his school uniform and was ready.

Ready to face the terror that was sure to come his way from the students of the Tokiwadai Middle School. But he was ready.

"Touma, Touma." Called his freeloader friend Index. "Are you going to school now?" she asked.

Kamijou let out a laugh. "No Index. I'm going to war."

* * *

Misaka Mikoto woke up that morning to the sound of something scratching the door. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, finding the bed next to hers empty. She didn't know what had happened to Kuroko but she guessed that it was perhaps Judgment business.

She narrowed her eyes while in her Gekota pyjamas. If Kuroko wasn't here, then what was scratching at the door? Without too much thought, she opened it sleepily. Her eyes widened as she saw what was in front of her.

With his back facing her, Kamijou Touma was wringing out a towel that he had just been holding. He then reached for something on the ground next to him and used it to wipe the number plate of the door, making the same scratching sound that she had heard.

Now, it was none of the above actions that made Misaka's eyes widen. It was the fact that he was doing this entire action, _without a shirt. _

His bare back was facing towards her and there was a large mark on the back of his right shoulder that Misaka would have been interested in normally, yet today, she was extremely flustered.

The boy, oblivious to the girl behind him wiped his forehead. "Man." He said. "It's such a nice day to give doors a wipe down." His tone was too cheerful, almost as if he was trying to erase the memories from yesterday.

Misaka twitched. He was way too cheerful in the morning and she wondered how he had the energy to do so but she had to speak up about what he was doing.

"Put on a shirt when you're doing work!" she yelled at him, causing him to turn around thus showing her his bare chest. But before she could see it (although part of her wanted to) she covered her eyes with her hands.

"D-Don't turn this way, idiot!" she said. "Hurry up and put your shirt on!" There was the sound of movement and when Misaka opened her eyes, he was gone. She looked to her right first and then her left and found him cleaning the door right next to per room, ignoring what she had said.

Bluish-white sparks came off from her bangs and just as she felt she was ready to attack…

She realised that she was still in her pyjamas. And it didn't take her long to figure out that when she got changed, the idiot would have already moved down towards other doors.

She clenched a fist. "You got off easy today! But you better watch out!" she said before going back into her room and slamming the door.

What was all that about, wondered the hard-working Kamijou as he continued to do his work.

* * *

Misaka frowned. It was lunch time and she was sitting in front of the laptop that she had used to have a look at the footage that had started all of this. What was she doing I hear you ask? Well, the answer was simple.

She was gathering information on the enemy. Although she could access files regarding what that Level 0 was, she still didn't know the most important thing: a weakness. Her mind went back to the morning and (while forcing down a blush) remembered the mark that was on his back. It had looked like scar and ran quite a way down from the tip of his shoulder down the middle of his back.

She wondered where he had got it and she thought that it would have had to be before he arrived in Academy City, namely because when he had battled Accelerator, he hadn't received so much as a scar after the surgery. Thus it was probably safe to assume that he had got it before he arrived in the City.

Of course, she already knew that. It had happened 10 years prior, so he must have gotten it before that time, around when he was 6. She partly frowned. What had happened to him when he was that age to receive that scar?

Although she had looked up him on Academy City's database and the Bank, she had yet to search at the most obvious location. A standard search engine.

And so, she went onto the Internet typed in whatever came to mind. The first was his ability. What was it called again? She had a few tries until it looked right to her. 'Imagine Breaker'. She hit enter and received a number of hits but none that related to that idiot.

So she tried the next obvious thing. She typed in 'Kamijou Touma' and then hit enter. The next search results were far more interesting. The first hit that came up was of a newspaper article that was old, around 10 years old.

She opened it up and read the headline.

**God of Plague stabbed**

She frowned. The God of Plague? He continued reading. It detailed how a debt riddled man, who was unnamed had blamed all his misfortune on someone who was known as the God of Plague. And their name was given. Kamijou Touma. Reading on, she discovered that the man had hacked the younger Kamijou in the shoulder with a large knife. The man was arrested and the boy had been sent to hospital.

Misaka leaned back after reading the article deep in thought. He….had been stabbed? Why had he never mentioned it? Of course there was the issue that he had lost his memories but she didn't know when he had done so or how many memories were lost. Still, she was concerned. To think that he had been subjected to that kind of violence, just because he was viewed as unfortunate? Misaka felt sorry for the boy.

She moved on and decided to have a look at the next link. It was of an old reality TV station that she had heard of and that her mother spoke of. She opened it and found the results to be even worse than the newspaper article.

It was a show. Mind you, it had never been released but rather an idea for a show had been posted on the site. The title was simply this:

**Life of the Plague**

She looked in disgust at the idea giving the summary of the show a quick look through. It had been a reality show that had been aimed towards everyone and the focus had been the unlucky life of a certain boy called Kamijou Touma.

She turned off the computer without a second thought and closed the laptop lid, deep in thought. She had wanted to find a weakness, but not this. Like….how his life had been turned into a sideshow for the entertainment of those out there.

Just how much was he shouldering? When he had fought Accelerator, he had taken on the fates of around 10,000 girls. Something had happened in Avignon and District 22 (this is the incident with Acqua of the Back). England as well and WWIII. Then there had been Hawaii. And now this. Although she had said she would help bear the burden of what he had to bear, just what was that burden?

And how heavy was it? How long had he had it?

Misaka didn't know how to approach this but one thought was in her mind.

She had decided to help hold that burden. He hadn't given up when he had done so and he saw it through to the end. And she was going to do the same.

And so, Misaka Mikoto decided once more what to do.

* * *

Imaizumi Yukiko, Tatsuno Yayoi and Higuchi Sumi looked at their target down the hall who had finished with the doors and was cleaning the floor with a mop. It was the perfect opportunity as they were on the top floor of the dorms and the fact that the corridor they were facing had only one exit, the one that they were blocking.

Imaizumi spoke. She wore the Tokiwadai Middle School winter uniform like the others and had red hair with orange streaks. Her eyes were a fierce brown that reflected her personality and power, a Level 4 Pyrokineticist-someone who can control fire. (Firebenders anyone?)

"Everyone know what to do?" she said.

Tatsuno nodded. She had blue eyes as well as grey coloured hair that accented her face, making her look younger than older. Unlike Imaizumi, she had a softer personality but still dedicated to Misaka Mikoto. She too was a Level 4, except her ability was Aero Hand-ability to control air (Airbenders anyone?)

"We are prepared." Higuchi said. She had green eyes and blond hair, her personality sort of a mix between Imaizumi's and Tatsuno's. Her ability was a Level 4 Sound Waver-ability to create sound waves (Soundbenders anyone?...I think I just killed it)

"What about that person from MINUS? Are we going to use the weapon he provided us?" asked Tatsuno. They recalled the weapons that they had been given the other night. The guns they had been given.

"There's no point." Said Higuchi. "We've got our esper abilities. No matter what Level this guy is, he's no match for all of us together."

Imaizumi nodded to her companions. "Then let us fight for Misaka Mikoto."

There was no disagreement or hesitation.

* * *

Kamijou Touma had finished wiping down the doors and had put on his shirt. Although he had taken it off so it wouldn't get stained because of the detergent he was using, he didn't feel that he had the need to tell Misaka that.

And so currently, he was wiping down the floors, while gazing out the window at the people below though he should have been focusing on the task at hand, wiping the floors.

There were footsteps ahead of him and he looked up and saw three girls, all around the same age as Misaka standing in front of him. He was still cleaning though. Did they perhaps want to access some of the doors that he was near?

"Ah sorry." He said. "You'll just have to wait till I'm done. Don't worry. I'm almost finished."

He smiled at them but did not receive a response. Instead, one of the girls, the one with blond hair raised a hand and pointed it towards one of the windows. Kamijou tilted his head, wondering what was going on and then a high pitched sound entered the air.

This was shortly followed by the window the girl was pointing at exploding as the glass shattered, part of it falling inside the room and part on the outside. As for the parts on the inside, another girl, the one with grey hair, raised her own arm and the glass shards headed straight for Kamijou.

His eyes widened in surprise and he raised his hands to cover his face as the glass shards headed towards him. His Imagine Breaker was of no use in this situation. If the girl had merely been using her esper power that would be different but the glass shards that came with the power cut into his skin, even though he negated the Aero Hand ability itself.

The girl that had fired the power looked surprised at her power being negated and was about to say something when the girl who had yet to use her power spoke up.

"You. You have defiled Misaka Mikoto." She said.

Kamijou looked up at her. Defiled, he thought? Did this have something to do with what had happened in the bathroom?

The girl with the red hair continued. "We are the Pure. Those that protect Misaka Mikoto form threats such as you. You will now perish and Misaka Mikoto will be saved by the Pure."

Before Kamijou could say anything at all, the last girl raised both her hands, fire accumulating at the tips of her fingers. The grey-haired girl did the same and fire and air joined and mixed together as if in a blender.

Manipulating the fire, Tatsuno used her Aero Hand to create a creature out of the fire. Kamijou looked in fascination as the flames melded and formed a shape, one that looked almost too familiar to him. Although the girls in front of him wouldn't have known it, the figure reminded him of a creature that could be summoned by someone not an esper but rather a magician.

The figure looked to be Innocentius, a creature that could be summoned by Stiyl Magnus of the Anglican Church.

It opened its mouth and roared due to the use of the Sound Waver power from Higuchi and moved forward, as the red haired girl used her Pyrokineticist powers to move the figure. It moved slowly towards Kamijou before not long it stood right in front of him.

He heard a voice behind the fake-Innocentius. "Any last words?" he thought it was from the girl who had spoken to him first, the one with the red hair.

Kamijou blinked and yawned. "Yeah, yeah, very nice trick. Can I get back to work now?" And with a swing of his right hand, he touched the fake-Innocentius-

And it disappeared. The flames were dispersed as well as the Aero Hand keeping it together. The flames eventually died down and Kamijou faced to see three stunned faces.

"Seriously though. I really need to get back to work. Perhaps another time? And could you get some bandages? Those glass shards weren't really necessary." asked Kamijou as he smiled slightly.

Imaizumi clenched her fist. She….was being played for a _fool_ by this idiot! How could he have such a power? What was his ability? What was his Level? She didn't think she had a choice but she had to use those things weapons from MINUS for now. Until she found a weakness in his ability.

She moved fast. She hadn't thought that she had needed them so she had put the gun in one of the worst possible places: high up on her back using sticky tape. Still she moved and ripped off the gun off her back and pointed it at Kamijou. He took a step back, eyes wide.

"Courtesy of your friends at MINUS." Said Imaizumi.

Kamijou Touma didn't even have time to think twice as he acted immediately to save his own life.

* * *

Misaka Mikoto knew exactly where Kamijou Touma would be. The dormitory. She was on her way there and just had to circle around in order to reach the entrance when she was stopped by a call of "Onee-sama!"

She turned around, just as Shirai had teleported in front of her, hugging her tightly. "Oh thank goodness!" she said. "That ape hasn't gotten his hands on you yet!"

Misaka struggled to get Shirai off her and managed to do so after some difficulty. "What do you want Kuroko?" she asked. Although she didn't think that that idiot was going anywhere, she wanted to talk to him as soon as possible.

Kuroko's face darkened. "There's been some news at Judgment." She said. Misaka raised an eyebrow. News? What about? Almost as if Shirai had read her mind, she answered.

"You know about that rumour about that unknown Level 0? Of course you do. You're involved in it after all. Well there was an incident a few days ago involving a student at the same school as the ape's and she learned about the existence of this new group who aims to protect the identity of that Level 0. They are called MINUS by Judgment and I just wanted to inform you about the rumour."

"Why?" asked Misaka. She could take care of herself.

"Well, as you are a part of that rumour, MINUS could decide to do something terrible to you when your guard's down or something. After all, they do think that you know about the identity of that Level 0. As for MINUS itself, they are made up of Level 0's, so they are kind of like Skill-Out. And- Onee-sama? Are you listening?" asked Kuroko.

Oh she was listening to her alright. Especially the part where she had said the identity of that unknown Level 0 was something that MINUS didn't want. She would be fine, she was a Level 5. However, that Level 0, she did know. And if anything were to happen to him-

She doubted she would forgive herself.

Misaka immediately turned around and headed for the building, the corner that she just had to turn ahead of her. She was about to head off but she felt her sleeve grabbed by her roommate.

"Onee-sama!" said Kuroko with a frown. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Misaka debated within herself to tell Shirai Kuroko more about that idiot. What he had done and who he had done it for. Regardless, it was Judgment's job to protect fellow students and if Kuroko knew the identity of that unknown Level 0, would she protect him? Regardless of whom he was?

The answer was most probably yes. Misaka Mikoto knew her roommate to that extent. And so, she decided to trust her. She turned back towards Kuroko and opened her mouth.

"You see Kuroko" she started. "The truth is-"

She never finished as a crash of glass from a window on the side of the building that Misaka was nearest to crashed open.

Both Misaka Mikoto and Shirai Kuroko turned to see a spiky-haired boy that they knew so well fall from the top floor towards the ground.

* * *

Kamijou didn't really think. All he saw was the window and the gun in front of him. Between instant death and a possible one, he knew which one to choose. Although the girls in front of him had identified themselves as the 'Pure' they had still known MINUS. It was unlikely that they were a part of them but then why had they attacked Kamijou Touma, a normal high school student?

Not that it mattered to him right now. It had something to do with Misaka that was all he knew. Regardless, he chose the window above anything else as his best option for survival. Not letting go of the mop, he ran towards the window, shielding his hand with his hands and mop as he fell down from the top floor of the dorm.

The gunshot roared inside the corridor, missing Kamijou but he wasn't out of the worst of it. Still falling, Kamijou tried to get into a position that would be the best to be in when landing on the ground however he was not that lucky. He had angled himself strangely and landed on the side of his left arm, where he had been cut by that other MINUS member in the alleyway while trying to save Fukiyose and a numb pain ran through it.

That as well as the numerous pains from the glass shards fired by Tatsuno and throwing himself through the window had left its mark. Kamijou however wasted no time focusing on that. His enemy still had a gun that could be trained on him and he decided to belt it.

Using the mop as a sort of fulcrum, he gathered momentum and 'launched' himself into a run as he headed for the entrance to the Tokiwadai dorm, back into the street. Right now, there were too many people around and he needed to lead these people away fast.

* * *

Misaka and Shirai saw the boy fall from the top floor onto the ground, hearing a gunshot in the process as her fell. He landed on his arm and wasted no time getting up, using the mop that was still in his hand to 'launch' himself into a run.

As soon as he had gotten up another gunshot rang out from the window, one that missed him by mere millimetres. Still, he ran towards the entrance of the dorm, not taking note of the Railgun and her Level 4 Teleporter companion.

They looked up at the window where the gunshot had come from and saw three girls, all of them different in hair colour but with one similarity; they were all wearing the Tokiwadai uniform.

"Kuroko!" called Misaka. She couldn't attack the girls where she stood. An iron fence was in the way and the risk of hurting others on the inside of the building was too great. So she had called on someone who could break through all of those barriers.

Nodding, Shirai reached for her thigh, were numerous metal needles were placed. All it was was a simple calculation, transferring the needles through the 3rd dimension, into the 11th and then back into the 3rd. She successfully did so, one of the girls, the one holding the gun with red hair crying out in pain as they rammed into her skin. The other two looked up and one of them, the blond one, held out her hands to something behind the two.

They looked and saw nothing but a large building. But if they had been there when Kamijou was attacked there would have noticed the glass. A high pitched hum soared through the air and it was not long before all the glass on the building came flying towards those on the street.

Mikoto and Kuroko covered their eyes in response to attack and when the glass stopped flying towards them they turned back to their attackers.

But they were gone. All that was left was the red-haired girl's blood on the side of the building and the gun she had dropped.

* * *

Kamijou Touma ran through District 7 not knowing what to do. Was he safe? Had he escaped? There was no answer yet he could not stop running. And why was he still holding that stupid mop?

He turned while still running but did not find anyone chasing him. He slowed his pace before coming to a stop, breathing heavily. It looked like MINUS was after him again. If they were, then they were most likely using those girls. But why had they wanted to kill him? Something about defiling Mikoto?

Kamijou gritted his teeth. So it was only those girls and their problem with Mikoto that had him wrapped up. MINUS had only gotten involved because their goals were the same: kill Kamijou Touma.

But that wasn't the largest issue. How was he supposed to-

Something hot flew past his face and hit the signpost nearest to Kamijou. The metal surrounding it melted and Kamijou looked at the direction it had come from. There she was. The red-haired girl from before.

"Damnit!" said Kamijou as he moved across the busy street, into oncoming traffic and onto the street opposite. That Pyrokineticist was his biggest problem right now.

So he would have to deal with her first.

* * *

Misaka listened to her phone as she ran. Shirai was currently teleporting all over District 7 looking for anything strange. They had lost those girls but they would soon find them.

Luckily, that idiot had carried a mop and she didn't think he would let go of it. It was his classic stupidity.

"Kuroko!" yelled Mikoto into the phone.

"Onee-sama! Found him! He's in that park where I first met him!" Mikoto remembered the one. It had been the park that he had lost that 2000 Yen in the vending machine. It wouldn't be too far…..

* * *

Kamijou looked behind him. There they were. All three of them. The red one had lost her gun and it seemed that the others were carrying some but couldn't hit a moving target. That was good for him.

He passed numerous people, all looking in surprise at the commotion and Kamijou knew that he had to act soon. All he had to find was an empty space…

There! Kamijou leapt down the stairs leading to an area that he remembered quite well. That was the vending machine where he had met Misaka Mikoto for the first time after losing his memories. The area was empty just as Kamijou had seen and he had precious seconds before the girls caught up to him.

He knew that he would lose to three-on-one but these girls were inexperienced. He might still have a chance. But he needed some artillery. So, without hesitation, Kamijou swung the mop he was holding and hit the vending machine with all his might.

It rumbled a bit before a can of drink came out, one that Kamijou picked up before running, while shaking it. He turned and saw that the girls had all reached where he had just been, the vending machine. The red haired girl was at the front, followed by the grey haired one and finally the blond haired.

Kamijou took action. He threw the can he had shaking towards the red haired girl running towards her as he did so. She acted like he thought she would. Seeing a foreign element approaching her, her thrust out a hand a fireball appearing at the tops of her fingers and she thrust it towards the can.

The metal melted and now that the can now longer existed in physical form, the liquid inside poured out in the direction it had been heading. It drenched the girl who ran into the flying liquid and her vision blurred due to it. She wiped her eyes and once they were clear-

Kamijou slammed the mop into the side of her head. Her feet actually left the ground from the force and without saying the mop broke. The tip flew in the same direction as Imaizumi, Kamijou now holding a stick with a sharp tip. But he didn't waste using it.

He threw the stick at the other two who were surprised at the violent and unexpected action. As such, they didn't react fast enough and the stick hit them. Although it wouldn't do much damage that was not what Kamijou had aimed for. What he aimed for was a distraction. And he had one.

He turned and ran away from them.

Tatsuno picked up the stick and ran towards Imaizumi. She groaned, a bruise appearing on the side of her head.

"Don't mind me." She said. "Go and get that bastard." Tatsuno and Higuchi nodded and Tatsuno left her gun by Imaizumi's side.

She already had a weapon that she could use: the stick that had been thrown at her. Now, I can hear you asking, what good is a simple stick? Well the answer would lie in the sharp point. That, along with Tatsuno's Aero Hand made it the perfect projectile. Although Tatsuno could manipulate it to hit the boy, she wanted a better view.

And so, she and Higuchi chased after him. They did so for a couple of minutes, while still in the park and leaving Imaizumi behind. He had gained some distance however there would be no way to escape her projectile. She threw the stick in front of her and held out both her hands. Air gathered at her hands and the stick floated in mid-air.

The boy's back got smaller but she could still make the hit.

Tatsuno smiled. "This is for Misaka Mikoto you bastard." The stick flew towards Kamijou at a tremendous speed. It would take less than 5 seconds to reach its target and then-

"Kuroko!" called a voice. It was one that both Tatsuno and Higuchi knew well. It was of their beloved Misaka Mikoto. They had wondered why she had called out to her roommate and then the answer was clear.

Almost out of nowhere, a needle intercepted the stick that had been flying towards Kamijou. Its course now disturbed, it dropped and Tatsuno turned around in anger at the person responsible.

Her eyes went wide. Behind her, _stopping_ her was Misaka Mikoto. Beside her was her roommate Shirai Kuroko. And neither of them looked happy.

"You think you can just attack a friend of mine and get away with it?!" said Mikoto with her teeth clenched. Bluish-white sparks came off her bangs and beside her Kuroko was juggling metal needles one handed.

"Although I may not like him, as a member of Judgment, I cannot allow you to attack a fellow resident of Academy City." Said Kuroko. By this time, the boy had escaped however he had not heard Mikoto's cry and had scampered away.

Tatsuno was about to reply to Misaka but Higuchi beat her to the punch. "What the hell are you talking about!?" she yelled. "That….._boy _defiled you and your presence. You think we of the Pure can let that go?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" responded Mikoto. "Defiled?! He's my friend! He may be the biggest idiot on the planet but there's no way that that will change! No matter what he does! Same goes for Kuroko and all my other friends! It's how we move past conflict that creates bonds!"

"Friend?!" yelled Tatsuno. "What friend?! There's no way that that boy is a friend of yours. He is vile and impure! And it is our responsibility to eliminate him!"

Shirai frowned. "As a member of Judgment, I cannot let that statement go." She stopped juggling the needles and held them threateningly. "I ask that you come along quietly. That way no-one will get hurt."

Tatsuno and Higuchi took a step back. Their idol, Misaka Mikoto…..was _against_ them? There was no way that that was possible. They followed her and acted on her behalf yet they were making her unhappy? There was no way that this was Misaka Mikoto. And thus, in the eyes of the two members of the Pure, she was a threat.

They took no time to hesitate. Tatsuno and Higuchi both raised their hands, Aero Hand and Sound Waver esper powers toking effect. The girls in front of them were actually thrown off their feet and thrown back, lampposts exploding as their glass was broken.

Manoeuvring her arms, Tatsuno moved the glass shards together, forming a small glass wall that was ready to be thrown towards their enemy.

However, the Number 3 Level 5 would not have that. Using magnetism to steady herself in response to the attack, she fired a lightning spear that had enough voltage to cause anyone hit to become unconscious. It shot through the wall, cracking the glass further into smaller pieces. As the glass had been broken the view that Tatsuno and Higuchi had her was blurry and they had assumed that the lightning spear would miss.

They were greatly mistaken. Tatsuno was hit and she cried out before collapsing, body burnt and smoke rising from the burnt parts of her body. Higuchi looked at her in surprise then turned at the enemy. The situation was now two-on-one. Higuchi ad dropped her gun to make use of her Sound Waver but the person in front of her had the ability Electromaster. And like Misaka Mikoto, they could most likely manipulate magnetism. (She talks like it's not Mikoto as they don't want to admit that it is)

So, all Higuchi had was her power. But that was enough. Bringing together her hands into a clapping action, she manipulated the sound waves produced by it to a high frequency. Not only were the enemies around her forced to cover their ears, but people surrounding the area did as well.

Misaka looked at the last standing enemy. Her power was Sound Waver and it was unlikely that Misaka would have a good aim, the sound waves affecting her balance via her ears. Still, she had been one of the ones who had harmed that idiot. There was still one left but they had seen her collapsed further down the park. Still, she had to try. Using one hand to form electricity, her balance was lost as the sound produced entered her ears. Unsure whether it would hit, she threw the lightning spear.

Higuchi's eyes went wide. The girl had fired the lightning spear and it was heading straight for her. Her balance should have been affected by her sound waves but it had still successfully been thrown at her. Higuchi flinched however, Misaka's balance had indeed been thrown off and the spear missed her by a fraction. However that was all the time that Misaka and Shirai needed.

As Higuchi had reacted, thy now had time to counter attack. Shirai didn't need Misaka's word of command. Using her power, she threw one needle she held. It disappeared into thin air and reappeared in the left leg of Higuchi Sumi. She cried out in pain and fell to one knee, Shirai disappearing like her needles had. She reappeared next to Higuchi and teleported her so that she was facing the floor. Finally, Shirai used the remaining of her needles to pin Higuchi's clothes to the ground.

What with that member back in the park, the one that had been fried by Misaka's lightning spear and the member taken down now, Misaka felt satisfied that the members of the mysterious 'Pure' had been taken out.

She looked at Shirai and smiled. "Thanks for help Kuroko" she said.

Shirai tossed her hair. "Please. This was official Judgment business. It is I should be thanking you Onee-sama. But since you are thanking me….is it possible for me to have a reward?" she grinned mischievously.

"Kuroko?"

"Hmmm?"

"GET THOSE KIND OF SICK IDEAS OUT OF YOUR HEAD!" It seemed that Misaka Mikoto had identified another enemy that had to be dealt with.

* * *

Imaizumi Yukiko gritted her teeth as she looked at the scene in front of her. She had faked being unconscious to secure her escape and had caught up with her other members. Except something was wrong. Her Misaka Mikoto had just taken out some of the members of the Pure. What was going on? This surely was not Misaka Mikoto! It had to be an imposter! It had to be!

She held the gun that she had gotten from the fallen Tatsuno in her hand, finger tightening on the trigger. This was all the fault of that boy. It was all his fault.

Still, Imaizumi had another enemy in front of her, that imposter of Misaka Mikoto. But that boy was the one who was the bigger problem now.

Even though MINUS had asked her to kill him and she didn't like to be bossed around, she didn't care at this moment.

She was more than happy to eliminate him.

* * *

Kamijou Touma lay in an alleyway that had a dead-end. He had been running through the park when he had hit the red-haired girl and he had lost the others. He didn't know when he lost them, only that they were gone.

Still, he needed a rest. He was a good runner but enough was enough in his mind. A garbage can lid upside down lay near his foot and it was not long before Kamijou decided that he had to get back to Tokiwadai before the Dorm Manager ate his head.

Groaning and tuckered out, he stood up and was about to head to the entrance of the alley when he stopped. There was someone there. Someone who he didn't really want to see.

Imaizumi had found him easily. She knew that he would be taking a rest somewhere and checked out places where slime like him would be found. Sure enough, he had hit the mark on her 8th time.

She didn't want to use her esper power for fear of attracting attention and instead raised something. It was metal and one the end was an old water bottle. A gun with a poor man's silencer.

Kamijou thought frantically about what to do. There were no windows here and his Imagine Breaker was fairly useless against guns. If he could get close, he could wrestle it out of her grip but he knew what would happen if he did. How was he going to get out of this?

**How was he going to get out of this?**

Imaizumi grinned as she saw that her victim was sweating.

"Goodbye." She said. She pulled the trigger in the darkness of the alley just as Kamijou had started to move his foot. The gunshot was silenced due to the confines of the bottle and Kamijou collapsed backwards.

It took a while for Imaizumi to lower the gun and she tossed it into the alley, knowing that it would useless against her next victim. But her next move was not to go to the Tokiwadai Middle School, but to reach into her school uniform pocket for a phone.

That guy from MINUS had given her a number to call. It rang for a little bit before someone picked it up.

"Well?" the voice was crackled, most likely through a voice changer.

"Our mutual enemy is dead." Imaizumi hung up and deleted the number from her history and contacts.

"Now, to head to Tokiwadai and kill that imposter of Misaka Mikoto" she said, confirming her objective.

* * *

**Yep, those Pure people really are quite delirious. As for the Tokiwadai Annual Clean-up, you can expect to see that in later chapters, so look forward to it. **

**The third and final part of the Misaka Mikoto arc will be next!**

**Anway,  
Review, if you please**


	5. Misaka Mikoto: Part 3

**Well, here is the last on the Misaka Mikoto arc. Next will focus on another Level 5. Also, as for story content, like the perview says, people who already know him will get a view into his life. As for Mikoto, the thought is, is this everyday for him? Fighting and protecting?**

**Well I'll just leave you with that thought.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ToAru Majutsu No Index or any part of it.**

* * *

Misaka Mikoto was near the school pool. What was she doing you ask? It was simple. Training. She was testing the length that her Railgun would go in the open school pool, something that she did every now and then to see if her ability had improved at all.

Although she had taken out those members of the Pure, that idiot was not back from his escape. Was it possible that he still thought he was being chased?

She shook her head and fired her Railgun again. He wasn't even supposed to be at the school anyway, but rather cleaning up the dorms. After school, she would go over and tell him what she needed to.

_I'm here for you_

She wanted to reconfirm to that idiot that point so that he would know that his burden could be shared. Because Misaka Mikoto had decided.

* * *

Imaizumi Yukiko looked at the imposter that was near the pool. Shirai Kuroko was over at the Judgment branch sorting out some paperwork for Tatsuno and Higuchi so it was all up to her. It was up to her to deal with that imposter.

Such was the role of the Pure. Protecting Misaka Mikoto from threats such as this.

But first she had to deal with that instructor that was writing down that imposter's results. After that it was a simple thing of a surprise attack.

No matter what Level you were, a fireball to the face from a Level 4 Pyrokineticist would surely be a prolonged death. No-one would be able to deal with that except perhaps the Number One.

All Imaizumi Yukiko needed was time.

* * *

There was a groan in an alleyway in District 7. It was a soft groan and a groan of pain.

Kamijou Touma looked down at his hip where the bullet had pierced, where it was still lodged. Although that girl had aimed pretty high up, he was lucky.

"_Goodbye." The girl had said. That sent off warning signals in Kamijou's brain that that girl was going to fire her gun. He needed a way out of the situation and fast. That's when he noticed it._

_An upside down garbage can lid near his foot. The metal would be thin but it might save his life. That small chance was all that he needed. He quickly stamped down his foot, sure that the darkness of the alley would throw off the girl's sight of the action. The garbage can, powered by the momentum of Kamijou's foot, rose up off the ground a tiny bit just as the gun fired._

_It was enough time that it needed. The bullet collided with the thin metal of the tin, it being so tin that the bullet's impact didn't make a loud sound. Instead, the bullet's course was altered and had hip Kamijou in the hip. _

_Kamijou didn't know if the tin lid would alter the course and prevent him from being hit and he had fallen back, pain shooting up his body. He had been shot before and wasn't exactly sure he could say he was used to it. _

_He was still conscious as the girl threw the gun back onto the ground and pulled out a phone. _

"_Our mutual enemy is dead." Kamijou heard her voice and remembered what she had said back at the dorm. She had mentioned MINUS before so that must have been them. Kamijou gritted his teeth. _

_What would happen to him now?_

_The girl hung up and put her phone back into her pocket. _

"_Now, to head to Tokiwadai and kill that imposter of Misaka Mikoto."_

Kamijou groaned. Imposter? What had that girl been talking about? He knew of the esper ability Metamorphosis, people who could change their appearance but if that person was an imposter, they would be found out as soon as they were asked to use their Railgun ability. And Kamijou knew that students of Tokiwadai had class today. So they would definitely be found out.

Besides, what benefit was there is being an imposter of Misaka Mikoto now? There was none. And such, Kamijou deduced that the imposter that the girl had talked about was not one. The girl was a nutcase and she was sure to have some delusions.

Kamijou groaned again. He was sure his clothes would be red with blood soon, so if he didn't want to attract attention, he would have to hurry.

He remembered that promise he made with that false Unabara Mitsuki on August 31st. He and promised to always be there for Misaka and not only that Misaka was his friend. Promise or not, there was no way that he would allow any harm to come to her.

Grunting with pain he stepped out of the alleyway.

"Didn't think my first visit to Tokiwadai would be like this." He said as he ran, enduring the pain that shot up his body as he did so.

* * *

The representative of Academy City that was overlooking her results had left, but still Misaka Mikoto had stayed her improve her ability. Although usually her ability was judged by a machine, Academy City took the growth of their Level 5's very seriously. Thus on occasion, actual people were used to judge results. But it was always the same. Misaka would always be a Level 5.

"If those people had a look at that guy's ability, what Level would he be?" he asked herself out loud. That guy had an unknown right hand whose power Misaka still didn't understand despite having known it for so long.

He was labelled a Level 0 yet having that right hand. She was about to fire another Railgun when over by the bench where she had out her phone, her ring tone echoed in the silence. She walked over to the bench, picked up her phone before walking back near the edge of the pool, talking into it after checking the caller ID.

"Kuroko?" she asked.

"Yes Onee-sama. I just wanted to call to tell you the results about those two." Said Shirai on the other side.

"Thanks. OK, tell me what you have."

"Well, it turns out that that group they belong to has nothing to do with that MINUS group I was telling you about. They got some guns from them though and that was it. It turns out that they had wanted to attack that ape because he 'defiled' you or something." Shirai informed her.

Misaka nodded. "Yeah. I got that much. What exactly is this 'defiling'? she asked.

"Well, the group they belong to is one that they formed themselves. As you know, they call themselves the Pure. I'm at the dorm and I'm looking through one of the member's diaries. Imaizumi Yukiko. She has a diary here that details every time she has watched over you." Said Shirai. Her tone was very disgusted.

Misaka herself shuddered. Apart from Kuroko, there were people like that? It made her shiver. That's when something occurred to Misaka. Hadn't Shirai said she was at the dorm?

"Hey Kuroko? You're at the dorm right? Is that guy over there?" she asked.

"That ape?" replied Shirai, her tone darkening. "Actually no. The Dorm Manager is pretty pissed. Maybe he still thinks those guys are still chasing him? Oh and I forgot to tell you something Onee-sama. You know that girl we found unconscious? Well I went back over there and she wasn't there. Those that girl is from Pure, there's no way that she would attack you but that ape might find some more problems if he runs into her."

Misaka nodded again and said, "Thanks Kuroko. Hopefully you can get back to school. If not, I'll see you in the dorm." Before she hung up. Frowning, Misaka turned away from the pool, facing the area with the school facing her back thoughtful.

That idiot hadn't gotten back to the dorm? What was he doing? Kuroko had said that he was probably still running away. She closed her eyes and made some mental notes to punish him for making her worry some much that she didn't notice the figure of a red-haired girl come out of the trees and head right for her.

* * *

Imaizumi wanted the best shot that demonstrated her aim and also mocked her victim. That meant that she would probably have to be along the pool's edge for that shot to be optimal in satisfying both of those conditions. With one threat out of the way, there was just this one left.

She grinned in a creepy fashion. Don't worry Misaka Mikoto, she thought, I will eliminate this imposter for you.

* * *

Kamijou Touma looked up at Tokiwadai Middle School. He had actually entered the school grounds for once. He had often went to see what school Misaka had gone to every now and then and on a normal visit Tsuchimikado and Aogami would wonder how many girls he would seduce in 10 minutes or Index would bite on his head due to the fact that he was standing around and not getting her food.

He looked around, not seeing any sign of Misaka went to the nearest student he could find. He winced as he did so, clutching his side with left hand, an action that he had done to apply pressure to the wound although some of it leaks out of his uniform. The nearest student was a girl holding a fan to her mouth.

Kamijou doesn't waste any time getting to the point. Using his right hand he grabs her shoulder and she turns around in surprise. Before she can say anything, Kamijou beats her to it.

"Where is Misaka Mikoto?!" he practically yells.

The girl stares at him, and then notices how he is clutching his side. Her gaze goes down to his uniform and her expression changes to one of shock.

"Is that-" she starts to ask but Kamijou tightens his grip on her shoulder. Her face contorts as his grip is tight and then says, "The swimming pool behind the school."

Kamijou lets go of his grip. "Behind the school? Shit!" he says as he hurries off. "Sorry by the way and thanks!" he calls, not turning his head as he runs, drops of blood following him as he runs.

The girl merely looks at him as he retreats. Wasn't that the cleaner boy from the dorm? She thinks.

"Kongou-san?" asks a girl near her. "What is it?"

The girl identified as Kongou merely watches as the boy moves towards the swimming pool. Then she speaks. "I think we should get a teacher."

* * *

Mikoto's thoughts drift off to the group that Kuroko told her about. MINUS. Judging by his carefree attitude, that idiot most likely doesn't know about them and if he does, he doesn't put much thought into the threat they pose to him.

How is she supposed to deal with that issue in itself? It has nothing to do with her but she feels that that idiot burdens himself with too much, even despite what she said in Hawaii. That's why she wants to tell him again. Maybe that way, he will lessen the burden on himself.

Mikoto's so engrossed by her thoughts that she doesn't notice the sound of footsteps even as they stop.

* * *

Imaizumi smiled. This is it. Now, she thinks, time for the imposter to perish. She holds out her hands, a large fireball forming at them. She wants to attack fast, before the imposter realises the heat increasing. It doesn't take long.

Soon, the optimal size fireball is in her hands. She retracts her hands, almost like throwing a shot-up, to her side before thrusting them forward, the fireball moving forward with an immense speed.

* * *

Is it getting warmer? thought Mikoto. It's strange that it's getting warmer at the pool and it puzzles her. But indeed, it is getting warmer. She doesn't know the reason but the warmth is interrupting her thoughts about what she should do about that idiot and MINUS.

She turns back towards the pool to try and find the source of the new heat and sees it. A fireball is practically right in front of her face its size large enough to appear threatening and small enough that she can see past it at the person who threw it.

Mikoto knows that she has no time to react so she only stares that the person. She ad red-hair and is wearing the Tokiwadai school uniform. There's a mark on her hand where Kuroko pierced her with a needle and a bruise on the side of her head. The last Mikoto saw of her was lying in the middle of a park unconscious. She doesn't know her name but she can see the sick grin on her face.

And she sees the girl's mouth move. She says "Die imposter" and that was it. The fireball closes the distance and hits the person standing in its way.

But that person isn't Misaka Mikoto. At the last minute, someone pushed her out of the using their arm, putting their other arm in front of them. Mikoto looks at the person who has pushed her out of the way, but can't in the light of the fireball.

She wants to shout out to the unknown person but knows that it won't do anything. She doesn't have time. All she can do is watch as the person is engulfed by the fireball.

Or that what should have happened. Instead, almost like the arm that the person thrust forward is covered in water, the fireball disappears almost as if it wasn't there at all.

Mikoto knows this phenomenon. She's seen it before, plenty of times to know it on sight. And she knows the person who holds the only power that makes this action possible.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH!" Kamijou Touma roars as he continues his charge towards Imaizumi, leaving Mikoto on the ground.

Mikoto however isn't glad that he is, well she is but that isn't the foremost emotion in her mind. The first is concern. The reason is simple. The hand that was used to push her aside was also used to apply pressure to the wound. As such, it was covered in blood. And some of that blood is now on Misaka Mikoto's uniform. Not only that but some of it is seeping out of his uniform, not only staining it but some of it is spreading onto the ground where it leaves a small trail.

And this is the concern for Misaka Mikoto. What happened for him to end up like that? However, her thoughts are interrupted by the voice of Imaizumi.

"That's impossible!" she says but she can't flee. Kamijou Touma is coming at her at too fast a pace and is too close. As such, there is nothing that she can do as she is tackled in the gut and falls into the pool behind her with a splash.

* * *

It isn't as deep as the Adriatic Sea. That's something that occurs to Kamijou Touma while he lands in the pool. However, the pain that follows causes him to wince. The pain isn't something that he has had to endure on his way here. It's something more intense.

The reason is obvious. The pool is filled with chemicals to protect the occupants and people who have a wound such as Kamijou's aren't supposed to go in. The chemicals would enter the wound, possibly making it worse and having side effects. At this point, Kamijou knows that the possibility of dying has increased. But still…the threat to Mikoto is in front of him and he won't stop until he is satisfied that Mikoto has been protected.

And that is the force that prevents Kamijou from letting his grip go as he and Imaizumi sink due to the weight of two people.

Imaizumi struggles as she can't use her power now the reason clear. So, until she can reach the surface, just her hand would be fine, she's just a normal person. So she struggles. The boy in front of her was dead! He was shot! He was dead!

Consumed by anger, all rational thought within Imaizumi is destroyed. All she focuses on now is destroying the source of her problems, the source of the problems for the Pure. So, as hard as she can manage, she sinks her hand into the source of the red that's dying the pool.

She can feel the grip weaken and she repeats the action before the person lets go. She takes this opportunity to swim back up to the surface and gasps for air as she does so. The water around her is no longer the normal colour of blue and transparent but it's red and hard to see through.

Imaizumi looks up to see the imposter of Misaka Mikoto standing up and looking back at her.

"You." Says Imaizumi and raises a hand, preparing the throw another fireball. It forms in a matter of milliseconds and just as she is about to throw it-

And hand comes up out of the pool and wraps it around her own. Her eyes widen. She knows how insane this action. It's a simple matter of applying what's happening here to another scenario.

Would someone plunge their hand into an open fire? That's the equivalent of what's happening here. If not worse.

That's why her eyes widen. This action is a mad one. Yet the result of it is completing boggling. The fireball _actually_ disappears. Just gone. Another person appears from the murky water. It's the face of that fool. Just what is his ability!?

"What the fuck is going on?!" yelled Imaizumi as Kamijou punches her face. Her face becomes submerged in the water and she raises her face above the water, gasping for air. She lashes out a leg, that hits Kamijou in his wound and he cringes and retreats. Imaizumi faces her opponent, satisfied that she has found his weakness and approaches him.

Seeing the scene, Mikoto is helpless. The only thing she can do right now is attack the girl except that would cause the whole pool to be electrified, hurting Kamijou. She doesn't think his right hand can negate electrified water like that. If she unleashes a burst that can cause someone to become unconscious that idiot could actually die.

It's one of the situations that that boy and his right hand can only conquer. And Mikoto and everyone else are left on the sidelines. Gritting her teeth, Mikoto runs off choosing the only option available to her: getting help. Regretfully, she left the pool and headed towards the school, trying to find the nearest teacher.

Although she doesn't want to leave, she knows one thing. That right hand and the owner of it will overcome that obstacle no matter what.

* * *

Kamijou's wound is definitely making it harder to fight. The last time he came up for air, he saw that Mikoto was leaving. Although someone else in his position may feel betrayed, he is glad that Mikoto has chosen to be safe in that situation. That leaves him with one problem. The girl in front of him.

She let out a shriek of anger as she clawed at is wound, her fingernails digging into it. Her action pushes the bullet that is lodged in his body in further and makes the wound widen and Kamijou does his best to shake her off by sending his knee up to her body. It connected with her stomach and she hasps for air, an opportunity that Kamijou doesn't waste. He unless a punch to her face, one that connects as she swims back.

"Why did you attack Misaka?!" says Kamijou. "I thought your target was me!"

"You both are the source of Misaka Mikoto's loss of purity! You have to be eliminated!" yells Imaizumi. She uses the side of the pool to push off and tackle Kamijou's side and dig her hand into the wound.

Kamijou cries out and uses his elbow to hit Imaizumi's head, an attack that he continues until he feels that his back is against the opposite side of the pool. He bends his feet and pushes off, taking a deep breath and he launches himself into the water. Imaizumi, unable to take that deep breath struggles to get some air, letting go of Kamijou as he repeats his assault. He follows and swims to one wall while Imaizumi swims to the other.

"But you attacked Misaka!" says Kamijou.

"Shut up! That person is an imposter! Anyone and everyone who defiles Misaka Mikoto have to be eliminated!" she yells as she pushes off the wall and Kamijou does the same. The collie, water splashing every as they did so and they sank down into the pool.

Kamijou and Imaizumi struggled trying to get the upper hand however due to Kamijou's wound, the one who had the upper hand was Imaizumi. She struck down at Kamijou's body, the wound taking its toll as his movements slowed and Imaizumi took that opportunity to make it to better fighting ground for her. In her current situation, she couldn't use her esper power. Although she didn't know his power, she still felt more comfortable using her power.

She escaped Kamijou's grip and swam to the surface, reaching the ladder that was on the side. She didn't waste any time climbing it and when she reached the top, she looked back at the water, forming a fireball in both hands. The water was extremely red. The whole pool was the same colour and Imaizumi realised that some of her clothes has been dyed due to being submerged in the water as well.

Still, he took her next action. She threw the fireball into the water, a massive amount of steam appearing from the pool as it impacted the pool. She covered her face and took a few steps back.

Due to the boy's wound, she guessed that he would have to come out from the ladder and then she would attack. Even he wouldn't be able to use his ability if both of his hands were occupied with the ladder.

"So you think you can just choose whoever lived and dies? That you control everyone's lives and do with them what you see fit?" came a voice from the direction of the pool. She couldn't see because of the steam, but using her Pyrokineticist power, she formed a fire barrier around her that protected her from any sort of physical attack. She readied a fireball in her hand and was prepared to throw it in front of her.

"If you think that everyone's lives are just a toy that you can just discard whenever you like…..."

Imaizumi frowned. Was the voice….coming from the side? She had to choose where the throw the fireball quickly otherwise the source of that voice would come closer. She looked from the side to where she thought the centre of the pool was.

No! she thought. He's coming from the ladder! There's no way he would risk his life by exerting more pressure by lifting himself over the side! Making her choice, Imaizumi Yukiko threw the fireball at the ladder of the pool. The fireball flew through the steam, becoming a mere light in her vision as it continued towards the pool. Yet there was no sound of screaming or the like, just the sound of the fireball hitting the water creating more steam.

Her vision now cloudy, Imaizumi looked frantically around for the source of the voice, sweating as she did so. Where was it coming from? Where was it!?

"THEN LET ME CRUSH THAT MESSED UP ILLUSION OF YOURS!"

* * *

The loud voice echoed throughout the Tokiwadai school grounds. Even some people passing by the school heard it and looked towards the school, unable to enter.

As or the students, they all stopped what they were doing, even the teachers doing so as well as looked where they had heard it.

Had it come from the back of the school? The Railgun's training pool?

Naturally, the students didn't waste any time running out of the classroom to get a better look.

* * *

Kamijou Touma climbed over the side of the pool. The ladder was just visible in the steam but there was no way that the girl was going to make it easy for him. So, he had climbed over the edge of the pool, his wound practically bursting out blood.

"So you think you can just choose whoever lived and dies? That you control everyone's lives and do with them what you see fit?" he said. He stood up and approached the cloud of steam that was ahead of him. He didn't know what awaited him but he still stepped forward.

He stepped forward to protect. For right now, he was the only thing that would stop the girl who would harm Misaka Mikoto. And that was enough to raise his right fist.

"If you think that everyone's lives are just a toy that you can just discard whenever you like…..."

He felt something hot go past him and he didn't bother to see what it was. The air around him was getting warmer as he stepped forward, each step causing his wound to spurt out more blood.

That's when he saw it. A glow ahead of him that the heat came from. The girl must have put up some sort of flame barrier to protect herself from attacks. Not that it had any effect. Kamijou clenched his right fist. He clenched the hand that held the power to even destroy a miracle of God. He clenched the hand that held the Imagine Breaker ability.

"THEN LET ME CRUSH THAT MESSED UP ILLUSION OF YOURS!"

Kamijou ran forward, ignoring the pain as he did so and approached the source of light. He soon went past the steam and saw what he had expected: the enemy surrounded by a flame barrier that was made to suppress physical attacks.

The girl turned and looked at the boy, her face contorted in a mix of anger and shock. There was nothing that Imaizumi could do as Kamijou closed the gap, swinging his right fist.

His fist broke through the flame barrier that surrounded her and hit her square in the chin, blood bursting from where he struck. Imaizumi's feet left the ground as she was sent back by the force and landed on her side, the mere force of the blow rendering her unconscious.

Kamijou breathed heavily, his vision blurring slightly from the pain. The wound was much bigger than when he had first received it and it was by mere willpower that he had lasted this long. He stumbled as that willpower was lost and collapsed, yet his face held a victorious smile.

Kamijou Touma had successfully protected Misaka Mikoto. That itself made his day.

* * *

Mikoto had found a teacher; or rather they had found her. With the cry of a boy coming through the school grounds, naturally many, or practically everyone, came out of the building, heading for the pool.

Mikoto explained the situation in a rapid tone, not really sure the teacher understood what was happening. Regardless, she led the teacher, as well as everyone else, to the pool, only to find that a large amount of steam was covering the area.

Wind espers rose to the challenge and immediately dispersed the steam. The first thing that came to view was a fellow student of Tokiwadai. Her clothes were a weird shade of red, almost as if she had been swimming in dyed water and she was unconscious. Her mouth lay open and some blood flowed from it.

However, it was not until all the steam had gone that everyone saw what lay before them. Some people collapsed. Others had to excuse themselves due to the scene to throw up while some just gasped and stepped back. That was the situation for most people but not for Misaka Mikoto.

She merely stood there.

The scene before her was something that no-one should see (but not as bad as Misaka 10031's corpse people). A spiky-haired boy was facing the ground, his head to the side. His right fist was slightly covered with blood but that wasn't the first thing that people saw.

It was his body. His clothes, which appeared to be originally dark blue, held a black colour, both wet with water and the blood that was coming from his side. The source of the blood was a large wound from his side which had created a pool of blood surrounding the boy.

Not only that but various parts of the pool behind the boy were splattered with the blood, those not a part of the red liquid which could be assumed to have been the pool water.

Mikoto stepped slowly, passing the girl towards the boy and found that some of the blood that was near his mouth was moving. He was alive at least. Moving fast, Mikoto reached the benches near the pool, grabbing a towel and turned the boy over and pressed the towel to the wound.

The boy groaned and his eyes slowly came open. He looked around until they met Mikoto's face.

"Mi…saka?" he said weakly. It must have been a strain just to say that alone yet he did so anyway.

Mikoto tried to smile to reassure him but could tell by the boy's troubled expression that she was not successful. "What the hell do you think you were doing? I'm the Number 3 esper in Academy City. There's no way that I would have lost."

The boy maintained his smile. "Sorry then. It's just I made a promise. To be here for you. Do you think I did that?" The boy never heard her answer as his eyes closed again.

Mikoto just stared at the boy, going over what he had just said in her mind.

_It's just I made a promise. To be here for you._

"That's my line idiot….." said Mikoto. It was not long before the ambulance arrived.

* * *

Kamijou Touma woke up in a hospital room. He knew which one by the smell and he considered making a tally on the wall or writing 'Kamijou Touma was here…..again'. Still he called for the nurse and asked for the doctor that treated him. He didn't need to guess which one had. Heaven Canceller told him what had happened and told Kamijou the basics of his wounds. Apparently, be would be out of hospital in around a day or two so he would be fine in that regard.

Thanking the frog-faced doctor, Kamijou Touma looked out the window and frowned. MINUS was still out there and that was something that bothered him. Who knew just how they would harm him and his friends in the future? It was something that Kamijou Touma had to think on.

Just how could he continue to protect the world around him?

* * *

The report of the incident at Tokiwadai Middle School was quickly broadcasted. The name of the suspect involved at the incident was mentioned but not the name of the hero who had stood up against it.

The member of MINUS that had supplied the Pure with guns leaned back in his chair.

"So…they failed did they?" he said. "Just who is this guy? Shin never did mention him or his power at all."

There was not much to go on and that was something that bothered the MINUS member. Was it possible that that unknown Level 0 was protecting him? The MINUS member didn't know.

And so for now….the only thing to do would be to wait.

* * *

**And that's the end. Don't worry, MINUS will make another appearance. Also, for those who like the Magic Side, we'll have more of those in later chapters, then focus back onto MINUS. **

**Anywho I hope that you liked this chapter and I hope you look forward to the Tokiwadai Annual Clean-up arc that is coming later on in the series. **

**And as always,  
Review, if you please**


	6. Accelerator: Part 1

**Yep. After 2 weeks of leaving my e-mail, I checked it. And man. I have a lot of reviews and favourites and things to sort through. So I'll be doing that and this story as well. So, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. **

**Mostly, these stories that already know that Kamijou is that Unknown Level 0 will ask themselves, are the problems that will come up in the story a regular occurence for Kamijou? And thus is the pretense of these stories. I'll go into someone who doesn't know him soon.**

**Also, if anyone wants to have more of a character or to just have a certain character be the focus, just tell me and I'll consider it. If a group of people get in one character, I'll think I'll manage it. **

**And so I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ToAru Majutsu No Inex but rather Kamachi Kazuma does.**

* * *

Yomikawa Aiho of Anti-Skill and teacher of A Certain High School sat in her teacher's chair. She had a problem. One that involved a freeloader at her house. It wasn't that scientist of a friend of hers but rather the most powerful esper inside Academy City. It was a problem involving the Accelerator.

A summary of the problem was this: although he had escaped from the darkness, Yomikawa felt that he had not done so completely. Although he had indeed saved Last Order and was aiming to protect the world around him, Yomikawa felt that he still hadn't learned the basics of being a hero. And so the problem was this: Yomikawa wanted to show him that everyone mattered, wanted to bring him in the light a little further.

But somehow she had no way of doing so. She sighed and scratched her head. What was she going to do?

She heard some humming from a desk near her and turned to look at a teacher who didn't look like a teacher, as she was a short girl of 135cm. Tsukuyomi Komoe looked awfully happy despite Yomikawa's problem.

Yomikawa turned her desk and looked at her. "What's got you in such a good mood?" She asked.

Tsukuyomi turned to her and gave her a smile. "Well, well. It's just that one of my students will be returning to class tomorrow."

"Hmmm?" said Yoimikawa. "Were they sick?"

Tsukuyomi put a finger to her chin. "I guess you might say that. Kamijou-chan was in hospital until recently but then he had to go and finish his clean-up back at Tokiwadai. He returns back to class tomorrow." She replied.

"Kamijou?" asked Yomikawa. Her thoughts went straight to a certain blood test report about a certain incident. But that was not the only encounter she had had with him. There had been one in the Underground Shopping Mall with that mysterious woman and her golem, once with the Daihaseisai and once before near the swimming pool…

"He sure is interesting isn't he?" she asked. "I once saw him save a friend of his once. That girl with glasses? What was her name again…? Ka..Ka…Kazakiri?"

Tsukuyomi nodded. "Yeah, I remember when Kamijou-chan met her. That was back with Index-chan as well. Kamijou-can certainly has an odd AIM field to attract all of them you know? I mean, when I first met Index, Kamijou basically told me she was a stranger, yet he helped her out anyway. I still haven't asked him what happened to my apartment." She said.

Yomikawa crossed her arms. That boy helped a stranger? She smiled to herself. Maybe the answer to her problem was nearer than she thought.

"Say, do you know where that Kamijou is right now?"

* * *

As for Kamijou Touma, he had finished cleaning Tokiwadai Middle School's dorm. However, he was not heading home, glad that he had finished but rather hiding underneath a bed. To be precise, the bed of Misaka Mikoto.

"I didn't fit here well last time and I don't now. And why is this Misaka Mikoto hiding with me?" he complained while also giving an explanation to the reader.

"Shhhhh!" said Mikoto as she put a finger to her lips. She too was hiding underneath the bed. And why were they doing that you ask?

The answer was simple. Ever since Kamijou had gotten out of hospital after his incident at Tokiwadai's School, the Dorm Manager had insisted that he get back to work with cleaning. But that wasn't the issue. The issue was that he had only stayed a day in hospital and had had no visitors apart from that freeloader of his Index. The reason why that was so because the hospital had received an onslaught of visitor all from Tokiwadai and there were so many that they had to be sent away. Even Mikoto had not visited something that she had wanted to do. That along with the fact that the incident was fresh in everyone's minds meant that many curious people wanted to ask him questions…..and more.

Thus he had been chased most of the morning until it had reached the point where Mikoto had snatched him while he was running and hid him underneath the bed. Footsteps ran past their door and some people even looked into the room but to no avail.

Kamijou sighed. "Such misfortune." He said. "I'm done so I want to go home. It's going to be evening before I do though."

Mikoto glared at him. "Then you shouldn't have come. Seriously your injuries were grave that time. You should have stayed at the hospital." Although she said that, she didn't forget that he had received all of those injuries by protecting her and it made her blush a tiny bit. Luckily Kamijou wasn't focusing his attention on her.

"Hmmm. Those MINUS people sure are a pain." Said Kamijou.

"Don't they realise that the person that they idolise is the same person they're trying to kill?" Although she didn't say it out loud, she still felt that Kamijou was putting too much of a burden on himself. She didn't want him to get hurt and she wanted to bear the burden as well. "You're putting too much of a burden on yourself. You should share it." She said in a quiet voice.

Kamijou didn't say anything, just looked at the door. In his mind, he himself felt that he shouldn't burden anyone with the things he had to burden, mainly because the peaceful life that they had worked to achieve would be ruined by him. And he didn't want that. No matter to what extent, he wanted to protect the peace and world of those around him, regardless if they were strangers or friends. Because that was the type of person Kamijou Touma was.

"Shhhh!" said Kamijou as he leaned closer to the ground as the door opened once more. Voices entered the room.

"Where exactly is that Kamijou-kun?"

"I hope that Misaka-san isn't hogging him!"

Sparks came from the bangs of the person lying down with Kamijou.

"Yeah! She was the first to go over to that fallen Kamijou. Didn't seem like the actions of someone who apparently doesn't like him."

"Youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" said Misaka in a low voice but Kamijou acted quickly by covering her mouth with his hand, having to manoeuvre his body so that his mouth was awfully close to Mikoto's face.

She blushed furiously at the action as he continued breathing and waited for the people to close the door. Footsteps receded and Kamijou exhaled.

"At last. They're gone. Ah! Misaka! Your face is all red! Don't tell me the enclosed space and conditions gave you a fever!?" he said as he moved his hand to her forehead.

Still blushing she forced him away and rolled out from under the bed. She breathed heavily, her heart beating faster than she wanted it to while Kamijou rolled out from under the bed. He looked out the window to the ground below and then immediately hid as he saw students moving below.

"Mi-Misaka!" he called. "What do we do?! I have to escape somehow and I don't think a mob of Tokiwadai students would allow me to escape!"

Mikoto racked her head for a solution but before she could come up with an answer, the front door opened forcefully. Kamijou, who as no longer underneath the bed did his best to hide, by running over to where Mikoto was and shoving her in front of the door.

"Hey!" she protested but stopped as she saw the person at the door."Ummm….hello?" she said.

"Is Kamijou here?" asked the woman at the door. Kamijou recognised the voice and peered out from where he hid.

"Yomikawa-sensei?" he asked. The PE teacher looked surprised and glanced between the two of them before giving a mischievous grin.

"I see…..It certainly is good to see youth in action. What were you doing exactly?" she said with a grin. Mikoto went red again at the implication (figure it out guys) while Kamijou merely looked confused.

"Hmmm? We were just over by the bed-Gack!?" He never finished as he received a fierce Misaka elbow attack to the gut by a blushing Mikoto. Yomikawa merely looked shocked by the action before getting to her point.

"Kamijou. I need you to do something for me. Is that OK?" She asked.

"Ohhhhhhh" groaned Kamijou as he held his stomach. "As long as you can get me out of here….."

Yomikawa looked down the halls twice before nodding. "I think I can manage that."

* * *

Mikoto came along with Kamijou and Yomikawa in his attempt to escape. If you can call it that.

Mikoto and Yomikawa were meant to be the distraction while Kamijou was to make a break for it. They had managed to keep the Tokiwadai mob in the dorm building except when a voice from outside called, "Heyyyy! Kami-yan~! How goes the establishment of the Tokiwadai harem nya~?"

"Shut up Tsuchimikado! And you Aogami, don't you say anything! I'm trying to escape here!" said another voice and Yomikawa and Mikoto sweatdropped. Even they could not stop the burst of Tokiwadai students who chased after him as he yelled "Such misforuuuuuune!"

Another voice called as he ran "By the gods! Look at all of them Tsuchimikado! All of them are now Kami-yan legends! Good job Kami-yan!"

Mikoto was about to chase after them when she turned around upon feeling intense killer intent. "So that ape not only has Onee-sama but all the other Tokiwadai students around his finger?!" said Shirai Kuroko. Her reaction was perfectly normal as she had been at her Judgment branch and had not seen the state Kamijou had been in after his fight with Imaizumi.

She laughed evilly as he brought some needles from her thighs to her hands. "I think some punishment is in hand!" she ran out the door as well, leaving a stunned Misaka Mikoto and Yomikawa Aiho.

"Is this-?" began Yomikawa but Mikoto finished for her.

"Yeah. I think this is normal for him." He sighed and brought out her phone. "I'll call him and tell him to meet where you want to." It was a cute little device but Yomikawa didn't say anything as Mikoto was doing her a favour.

She dialled his number and he answered almost immediately. She told him the address, was thanked by Yomikawa as she left and she returned to her own dorm.

"WAIT A MINUTE!? What do you mean I'm wrapped around his finger!?" yelled Mikoto as she too raced after the group.

* * *

The phone rang. There were only two occupants of the room and the male of those was lying down on the couch. He had no intention of getting up it seemed.

"Misaka will get it cries Misaka as Misaka races for the phone!" said a little girl who appeared to be around 10 who had the same face as Misaka Mikoto. She was known as Last Order, a product of the Radio Noise project.

She picked it up and listened into it. "Got it says Misaka as Misaka does what she is asked to be the owner of the house!" Last Order then pressed a button on the phone and held it out proudly.

"Hello? Accelerator?" came the voice at the other end. The boy on the couch, Academy City's Number One esper turned and looked at the phone, annoyed. What did that Yomikawa want now? What with Misaka Worst and Yoshikawa out, he enjoyed the quiet. Well as quiet it could get without that brat saying some random gibberish.

"What is it?" he said.

"I've got someone coming over. It's someone that you probably don't know and they're here to talk to you. I've seen how to protect those around you but it's not only them that counts. I know that I've never been able to convince you of that but maybe this person will." Said the phone.

"Tch." Said Accelerator, turning away. The reason that he didn't protect everyone was because he didn't need to. He had his own group that he did that for, that he cared for and the person that cared for everyone, that protected everyone was that fucking hero.

Accelerator knew better than most people how that hero protected everyone. He even had gone and protected Accelerator's own world back in WWIII and had shown him his wrongs during the Level 6 Experiment. The path that was in front of Accelerator now was due to the change within him because of that hero.

"Don't be like that." Said Yomikawa. "Just hear him out, OK? That's all I ask."

"Then will you stop with these stupid constant efforts? They're a pain and I told you I don't like them."

"Fine. Just this one guy. That's all I ask."

Accelerator didn't speak for a moment. If this truly was the last time then all Accelerator had to do was listen to this guy and then agree with whatever he said. It didn't matter what they said, Accelerator's path wouldn't change. That hero had carved it out and Accelerator had worked hard to keep on it and there was no way that he was changing.

"Fine. But just this last one." Said Accelerator.

The phone replied with a "Heh" before hanging up. Last Order placed the phone back into its socket and went over to Accelerator.

"Misaka wonders who this person will be, says Misaka as Misaka frowns and tries to work it out."

Accelerator turned on the couch. He couldn't say that he was completely disinterested. Who was this person that Yomikawa had so much faith in?

* * *

Accelerator. The Number One that the A Certain Unknown Level 0 defeated.

The MINUS member frowned. He had given guns to eliminate a Level 0 who knew the identity of that guy who knew the identity of that Level 0 to those Pure Tokiwadai students but they had failed. Shin Wataru had failed as well. The two actual attempts of MINUS to affect the world and protect that Level 0's identity had failed. (Remember, Shin did not mention Touma did anyone as he thought Fukiyose was the bigger threat)

It could be said that MINUS was a failed group.

No. That member refused to accept that. Absolutely. And so, a movement to increase moral within MINUS began. And this moral was an operation. And that operation was called:

Number One defeat. The Second Course

Its aim: to crush the Number One esper using the power of a Level 0 for the second time. He had a weakness that they could exploit and they were going to use it.

MINUS would succeed. They had to.

* * *

Before Kamijou had gone over to the address, he had gone over to his dorm and given Index to Tsuchimikado Maika next door. He wasn't sure how long he would be so he had apologised but had not left unscathed although it was around late afternoon right now.

"What was the problem this time?" he wondered, scratching his arm and head and leg where she had bitten him. "Even in my most recent hospital visit, my body is not safe from that biting attack." He shivered and down at his phone. He was using his GPS on it to find the location that Yomikawa had given him.

He didn't know what her reaction would be upon seeing him so decided to quicken his pace, rarely looking up, only really looking at his phone.

"OK. I did that left and that right. Up ahead, it should be a left….." He looked up and saw that the path in front of him broke into a right and left. He was to take the left. He looked back down at his phone as he continued running. "And after that left it's a-"

He never finished his sentence as he crashed into someone in his way. He stumbled as he ran into them, landing onto the ground face-first.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" he said as he picked up his phone and looked at the person he had run into. She looked to be over 25 and it looked like she was wearing clothes that she enjoyed wearing as they were faded from being washed too much. And that itself made Kamijou pale. Not because she was wearing clothes that she obviously liked wearing but rather because those clothes had numerous pieces of food on them.

Egg, milk, rice, soy sauce, the list went on. It appeared that she was carrying some shopping home when he had run into her. And those foods that she bought were now all over her clothes and on the ground.

The lady herself wasn't moving merely looking in shock at her clothes.

"Are-are you OK?" asked Kamijou, not really wanting to help an answer. There was a silent pause as the lady didn't speak before she sighed. She looked up at Kamijou, gave a frown and then answered.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine." She said. She stood up and looked dejectedly at her clothes then at Kamijou. "And just why were you in such a hurry young man?" she asked Kamijou.

"I-I has just trying to get over to this address." He showed her the place he was trying to get to before he had run into her.

The lady took a look at the address and looked surprised. "What do you have business there for?"

"A teacher I know wanted me to come over." Said Kamijou in response.

The lady scratched her chin. "I can get you there faster." She said. Kamijou looked at her.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Don't you want to get a change of clothes or something?"

"Hmm? It's OK. The people waiting at where I'm living though might want a dinner that doesn't come off my clothes though." She said with a smile.

Kamijou sweated. Somehow he felt a great deal of misfortune coming his way. And he had just escaped that mob of Tokiwadai students as well! The lady pointed in the direction that she just came from.

"First we need to head over there. Don't worry, all you'll have to do is pay for what you spilled. It's fine. It wasn't much." She said as she walked off.

"?" Kamijou tilted his head. Had he been wrong about the misfortune? He wasn't wrong normally. Anyway, all he had to was pay for the food and then he would reach Yomikawa-sensei's house. That was it.

And so he followed the lady. "Will it take long miss?" he asked.

"No. And don't call me miss. I'm not a teacher. Although I always did want to be. Call me Yoshikawa." Said the lady as she walked and Kamijou kept up.

* * *

Yomikawa was at home, as was Accelerator and Last Order. The only ones who weren't were Yoshikawa and Misaka Worst although they already knew where she was. They had received a phone call a few hours earlier that said:

"Basically Misaka is hanging out with Kuro-nyan right now. Don't expect Misaka back for a while!" This message was followed by a "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" from another person but then it had hung up.

That meant that the only person unaccounted for was Yoshikawa Kikyou and that person that Yomikawa wanted to talk to Accelerator.

It was almost time for the sun to set but the sky had not turned the classic red as the sun was setting.

Yomikawa scratched her head. "Just where are Yoshikawa and that guy? Yoshikawa went out ages ago to do the shopping and that guy, who knows." She was sitting on the couch near the door while Last Order was having an early bath and Accelerator had to reluctantly join her.

It was not long after she had that thought that the door opened revealing one of the people who she had wondered was. Yoshikawa Kikyou opened the door cheerfully. Something was different about her and it wasn't hard to find out what. She was wearing different clothes than what she was wearing when she left. How had she gotten them?

When Yomikawa asked, Yoshikawa answered. "I met a generous guy who helped. I wonder where he is now though. I asked him to carry everything." And with that Yoshikawa left the room and disappeared again. A person appeared from the bathroom, wet although fully clothed.

Accelerator looked at the door. "Was Yoshikawa just in?" he asked impatiently. Yomikawa nodded.

"She just went to go and get her chauffer. I'll guess I'll have to thank him." Sighed Yomikawa.

"AHHHHH!? Just where is the shampoo yells Misaka as Misaka searches frantically for it!" came a voice from the bathroom.

"That brat!" said Accelerator. "It's in the same fucking place as it's always in!" groaning Accelerator headed back into the bathroom, supported by his modernistic cane. Before he actually went in he turned back to Yomikawa. "And just where is the guy you wanted to come over?" he asked.

Yomikawa groaned. "Who knows?" and with that Accelerator headed back to the bathroom.

It was a while until Yomikawa heard a voice and when she did, it was outside the door.

"What's taking you so long?" came a voice. It was Yoshikawa's.

"What are you talking about?! You said it was just shopping for food! Why do I have 3 different shirts and pants in the amount of shopping as well!?" came another. It sounded familiar but partly muffled.

"Haaaaaaaaa." Came a sigh from Yoshikawa. "Don't complain otherwise I'll make use of that tape I had you buy. "

"You mean you didn't actually need it!? Why are you buying useless stuff that you don't need!?" came the voice from the unknown person.

"I needed new clothes though. All because of you."

"I get that! But why buy 4 shirts!? What with that greedy freeloader and this, my funds are sure to run out! Come to think of it, that freeloader is sure to eat all the food at Maika's! It's gonna be instant noodles again for meeeeeeee!"

"That's it. Time for the duct tape. Mouth or hands first?"

"Nooooooooooooo!" came the cry. "Don't you come over here! Oi! Are you listening? Oh crap! You were actually serious!? I don't want to have to pay for these clothes and food again so I have to prioritise! Gah! S-SUCH MISFORTU-" came the voice but it was stopped as more muffled sound from the person who was speaking. But somehow Yomikawa knew who has at the other side of the door.

* * *

Accelerator and Last Order stopped as soon as they had heard it. Although they had not heard the whole conversation but they heard the trigger phrase.

"S-SUCH MISFORTU-" Both heads turned to the entrance of the bathroom where they voice had entered from.

"Don't tell me it's that fucking-" said Accelerator, actually shocked at the presence that was in front of the door.

"Yay says Misaka as Misaka cries out! Tonight is gonna be fun!" Quickly wrapping herself in a towel, she headed out the door without hesitation.

The scene in front of them was not what someone would call normal. Their fellow roommate, Yoshikawa Kikyou was one the ground one knee, parcels all around her filled with food and clothes. As for her other knee, she was using it to press against the back of a certain boy with spiky black hair. He was struggling but to no avail from Yoshikawa. Yomikawa on the other hand was still sitting on the couch shaking her head.

Accelerator stopped as soon as he saw the person whom he knew so well on the ground while Last Order had a different reaction.

"Woohoo says Misaka as Misaka decides to join in the fun!" she raced over, still in a towel and jumped on the back of who Yoshikawa was subduing and he struggled even more but stopped as soon as he saw Last Order's face.

"Mmmm mmhmm?" he said through the duct tape that was on his face. Last Order's eyes sparkled as she saw the object on his mouth.

"There is an obstacle in the way of the hero's mouth says Misaka as Misaka grip the tape and pulls!" Last Order did as she said there was a *RIP* sound as the duct tape came off Kamijou's mouth.

"PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIN!" he yelled as soon as the tape was off. "What are you doing here Last Order!? Ad why are you still on my back!?" he said to Yoshikawa, anime tears coming down his face. "First a Tokiwadai mob and know this! Such misfortune!" Kamijou yelled out as he continued to struggle.

Accelerator on the other hand was not focusing on the scene but was talking to Yomikawa, pointing his cane at the criminal Last Order and Yoshikawa had trapped. "Just what is that guy doing here?" he practically spat.

Yomikawa turned to him, eyes wide. "You…..know him?"

"Know him? That fucking hero? Of course I do!" said Accelerator. Upon hearing another familiar voice, Kamijou managed to strain his neck and look up. He was just as surprised as Accelerator was.

"What are you doing here?" he asked although still restrained.

"I live here!" yelled Accelerator.

Kamijou immediately focused on the bigger problem. "Then you know how to get rid of these two! Hurry! I don't think my hands have any feeling in them anymore! And why are you only wearing a towel Last Order!? I don't remember raising any flags in the directiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiooooooon!"

* * *

The MINUS member couldn't believe his eyes through his binoculars. There, in front of him, was the target that the Pure couldn't defeat before, or rather had failed to. He lowered his binoculars, chuckling to himself. He had expected only the Number One to be there but now they could kill two birds with one stone.

The MINUS member turned to one of their newest recruits, unbelievably an esper besides a Level 0. However this was not the case. Their newest member was a magician on the run and the perfect place to escape was the Science Side. So, naturally he had headed towards Academy City and sought refuge. And MINUS had taken him in. The reason as to why the MINUS members thought he was an esper was simple. They didn't even have knowledge of the Magic Side and substituted his magic as an esper power.

His name was Travis Sibley. A rogue magician. He was passed the binoculars and looked through them, seeing the spiky haired boy that was on the ground. That was his target?

He looked towards the MINUS member. He nodded and Travis returned it. So….that was to be his first target on the Science Side.

Travis cracked a stiff neck. This should be rather easy.

* * *

In the end it was Yomikawa who stepped in. she encouraged Last Order to get dressed and she left with Yoshikawa telling Kamijou not much, only that she wanted Accelerator to be able to step into the light just a little bit more.

"Tell him about how you saved that girl Index." She suggested before leading Yoshikawa outside on the promise of a meal out.

And so, Accelerator sat in front of Kamijou Touma while Last Order sat on a couch that was to the left of Accelerator and to the left of Kamijou Touma with Accelerator's back facing the window. Kamijou sweatdropped. Although he had saved Index, it was not the current Kamijou that had done so, but rather the previous Kamijou.

Kamijou Touma before he lost his memories.

Although Index had already learnt about the secret that Kamijou played close to the chest through Fiamma of the Right, she had forgiven Kamijou for that, something that Kamijou was extremely grateful for.

But still, _how was he supposed to talk about something he had no knowledge about?_

Kamijou sweated in front of the Number One, neither saying anything. Last Order glanced between the two, eager for someone to say something and it was Kamijou who spoke up first.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"Do you think this is a joke?!" yelled Accelerator. "What the fuck are you doing here?!"

"I was hoping that you could tell me that….." said Kamijou as he averted his gaze. "I only came because Yomikawa-sensei told me to."

Accelerator sighed and rubbed the back of his head. What was he going to do about this?

Last Order raised her hand. "Misaka is hunger says Misaka as Misaka waves her hand about frantically!" Kamijou looked at her and stood up; heading towards the area that Yomikawa had put the food near. He had a look in the fridge, trying to decide on something to choose. Last Order headed over to where he was, looking through the selection of food, pointing towards numerous articles and nodding.

Kamijou sweatdropped again. How was she going to eat all of that? But he knew from his time with Index that eating did seem to be excessive within girls…

Kamijou turned towards Accelerator and asked "What do you want?"

Accelerator was silent before clicking his tongue roughly, picking up his cane and walking over to the fridge. He pushed Kamijou out of the way and had a look inside. It seemed to him that there was just junk and not much to have a meal with. Accelerator hadn't really had the best opportunity to work up his cooking skills.

"What can you cook with this?" he asked. Kamijou had a look inside and then went few some of the drawers before turning back towards Last Order and Accelerator.

"I suppose I could make some hamburgers. Or….." Kamijou went back to the fridge, then had a look at where the pantry was after asking Last Order. "A pizza." Said Kamijou as he turned back towards the customers at the Kamijou restaurant.

Last Order's eyes went wide as Kamijou approached them again. "Misaka wants both says Misaka as Misaka clutches your shirt and pleads using her cutest face!" Kamijou backed away slightly, although Last Order still held onto his shirt and looked at Accelerator.

He merely shrugged. "I don't care. Just as long as you don't blow anything up with your fucking misfortune."

Kamijou was about to respond that he hadn't done so recently but a crash from the window caused the three people in the room to look in the direction of the crash.

A small item had dropped into the room. It was no large than an apple and was dark green in colour. The sunset had given the three a good look at the object and two of them new exactly what it was.

Those two were Accelerator and Kamijou Touma. Accelerator knew what the object was, having been a part of the darkness that lay on the underside of Academy City. In fact, he himself had used it in his training in GROUP. On the other hand, Kamijou Touma knew what the device was for a simpler reason. He watched a lot of action movies.

The item in question was a grenade. A simple device that held shrapnel on the inside that went in all directions after grenade exploded. They had numerous times on the fuse and it all depended on the type of grenade on used.

The suddenness of the grenade entering the room had caught both heroes off guard and their priority lay in one objective. Protecting those around them. Kamijou grabbed Last Order as she was closest and threw her to the ground, while Accelerator dropped down, switching on his choker as he did so.

As soon as Last Order hit the ground, the grenade exploded. Shrapnel was sent flying in all directions, destroying windows and furniture. Some even hit the cupboards in the kitchen above the three. If it had been a standard grenade that would have been the end. But this was Academy City. Where technology had advanced by 20 or so years from normal society. So it was not over.

Each piece of shrapnel, thus was different. In order to maximise the damage taken, they each held their own explosive charge that was set to explode on impact. As such, the entire room was filled with explosions, Kamijou pressing down on Last Order's body as well as keeping his right hand closest to the floor. The reason was obvious.

Both Kamijou and Accelerator knew the effects that the grenades in Academy City had and so Accelerator knew what to do. And Kamijou knew to not get in his way. Using his vector manipulation ability, Accelerator altered the vectors that came with the explosion, protecting both of the occupants of the room. As such, the explosion covered most of the room, except the area that Accelerator was in.

Dust covered the room and Kamijou coughed, glad that his Imagine Breaker ability had not interfered with Accelerator's vector reflection and got off Last Order, looking over the kitchen countertop. The room, well it really couldn't be called that, was in ruins.

The furniture was all destroyed and the windows had all been shattered by the blast. The sunset gave an eerie feeling about the whole situation and rubble covered most of the room. The window that the grenade had come through was shattered as well and Last Order stood up as well. Accelerator, no longer needing his cane looked around and moved to the window.

He looked up and down the building, finding nothing out of the ordinary. He turned back and looked at the surprised Kamijou and Last Order.

"Those motherfuckers must have bailed out before we could have beaten them to a pulp." He said.

Kamijou moved to the window as well. "Then what was the point of that? All it did was destroy the area. It had no purpose."

There was suddenly a cry from behind them and the two boys turned around to see Last Order just as she fell through the floor. They wasted no time going over to the place where she had just been. They found nothing on the floor beneath them and Kamijou moved back as he and Accelerator both had the same idea.

Because the Number One esper of Academy City specialised in destruction. And noting would stand in the way of him and the peace that he had worked so hard to achieve.

He thrust a fist down onto the floor below and it crushed and gave in sending Accelerator and Kamijou to the floor below. They spent no time hesitating as they looked around but found nothing. The floor was empty, neither furniture nor sings that anyone lived there was shown.

And most of all, Last Order was nowhere to be seen. The door to the room was open and Accelerator burst from the room, finding no signs of either Last Order or the person who took her.

"Fuck!" he said as he punched the wall, it crushing due to his power. He was not giving up now, there was no way. Ready to move forward he took a step but-

"Wait." Said Kamijou from the centre of the room. He had found something in the centre of the room and had picked it up. It was a simple note. He showed it to Accelerator who gave it a quick look over.

**The Second Source has been served. No longer will Level 0's be under the threat under powerful espers. The Number One will fall again at the hands of a Level 0. At the hands of MINUS. Come to where all of this began and will finish. **

Accelerator crushed the note in his hand. MINUS? Level 0? Accelerator glared at Kamijou.

Kamijou looked at Accelerator and gave a nod. They both knew what to do.

Kamijou walked towards Accelerator, picking up the cane that had fallen through the floor along with Kamijou and Accelerator and passed it to him. He then put a hand on his shoulder and stopped.

"Although those MINUS guys may be after me, that doesn't give them an excuse to go after you as well." Kamijou said.

Accelerator tightened his grip on his cane, reaching for his choker to turn it off.

"So let's go and get Last Order back. She may be someone that you feel that you have to protect so I won't take over that role. But I'll do my best to make sure that you meet with success."

And with that Kamijou turned and walked out that door, Accelerator looking at his back as he did so.

They both knew where they were going. It was a place that they both knew so well.

That train yard in District 17 had after all, been the beginning of Accelerator's newly found path that he had worked so hard to achieve.

* * *

**And thus this is the end for now. The end of this part will be next chapter. **

**What did you think of the appearance of the magician? And how will Kamijou and Accelerator save Last Order?**

**Wait until next chapter to find out.**

**And as always,  
Review, if you please**


	7. Accelerator: Part 2

**Phew. Still checking through e-mails. Only up to the one that tells me that I've unleashed chapter 3 of this fanfiction. I'll get it done though. **

**What with MINUS and the magician, and Kamijou and Accelerator, who will come out on top?**

**Enjoy. **

**Also, this disclaimer applies to the entirety of this fic so that I don't have to write it again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ToAru Majutsu No Index or anything that is related to it.**

* * *

The MINUS members, although not all of them, stood around Last Order in the middle of the train yard in District 17. There were a number of them and they all had something that made up for their lack of power.

Guns. Handguns and machine guns were the port of call for the members of MINUS and they all looked at their hostage with grins. Here was the only known weak point that could be used to manipulate the Number One esper. It wouldn't take long to just kill him using their guns. After all, with this hostage in hand, they could do whatever they wanted with him.

One of the members turned to a new recruit they had. Travis Sibley. He had one of the more important roles in this operation. To defeat that boy who knew the identity of their precious Level 0.

Travis was more than willing. He was a rogue magician on the run for attempted murder. Committing actual murder for him was way more fun.

Soon, their victims would be eliminated.

* * *

Accelerator moved quickly, using his esper power to shorten his distance between him and the train yard. It could be seen that this action was a waste however, Accelerator wanted to save Last Order as quick as possible. The sun was still setting and it wasn't night just yet. It would be however, when that Level 0 reached the train yard.

Of course, Accelerator had no intention of starting without him. That Level 0's assistance in the matter was one that Accelerator would accept. That battlefield, after all, held relevance for both of them.

Before, it had been the place where the future of the Misaka clones had been decided.

Today, the future of Last Order would be decided.

And at both of these battlefields, Kamijou Touma and Accelerator would be present. And that wasn't going to change.

The reason to wait for that Level 0 seemed foolish but not to Accelerator. After all, that hero's presence may well be what would win the fight.

* * *

Kamijou Touma ran towards the train yard. From Yomikawa's place it had been a long distance but Kamijou knew the way.

He had called Index to tell her that the possibility of him being late had increased and before she could protest, he hung up.

He had no time to waste as he put his phone back into his pocket, noticing the swinging Gekota strap that he had gotten on September 30th. Misaka Mikoto had almost given her life to save those clones, Last Order being one of them, and now another person was most likely doing the same.

Kamijou clenched his fist, ready for the battle ahead.

* * *

Just as Accelerator had predicted, the sun had set by the time that Kamijou had actually reached the battlefield. The train yard itself had been absolutely devastated by Accelerator's plasma attack back for the battle of the clones however it was now in its previous former state. Kamijou thought that it was kind of ironic that the first time he had been here; he had fought Accelerator, yet now they were on the same side. Accelerator was having the same thought but they both had no hesitation in transcending the fence in front of them, ready to fight for Last Order.

* * *

The MINUS members looked up at the motion sensors that they had scattered around the train yard. There were two signals, and both were heading in the same direction. Some of the MINUS members nodded to each other and one of them picked up a phone.

"Travis?" the member said.

There was no response but that in itself satisfied the MINUS member.

"They're here. You know which one to take out. They're in grid 0043." The MINUS member hung up, smiling to himself. Somehow it didn't really feel that bad to have espers on their side that were not just Level 0s.

* * *

Travis put away his phone and looked down at the train yard from the metal container that he stood on. Grid 0043. It should be over there…

Travis took a step saying "Lift" as he did so but he did not fall. He kept on walking on air as he moved towards Grid 0043. His manipulation of air that he specialised in would make him the perfect killing machine in his eyes.

The spiky-haired boy wouldn't stand a chance.

* * *

The metal containers spread around Accelerator and Kamijou as they ran through the train yard. They had no idea where MINUS was keeping Last Order and they were numerous gaps in the metal containers where they could go through but it would be no use. They both wanted to hurry, but Accelerator was particularly rushed. He had wasted around 10 minutes on his choker, leaving him around 20 left.

They were getting nowhere now and Accelerator swore. He looked at Kamijou who frowned.

"We need a better view. Can you get higher?" he asked. Accelerator nodded and altered vectors beneath his feet to launch him into the air like a rocket. It was not long before he could see the entire train yard as well as District 17 itself and he scanned the area quickly.

There! Among the maze of metal containers, there was a small space. It was 'O' shaped with a path leading from the bottom of the 'O'. Only one way in and out. The MINUS members obviously wanted to put Accelerator in a position where he could not move in sharp movements without harming Last Order. From his vantage point, he wasn't moving and it was most likely that she was unconscious. That was enough to drive Accelerator forward.

He fell and used his vectors to soften the landing, Kamijou looking at him. Without a word, Accelerator ran forward, Kamijou following behind. The two ran through the train yard , turning corners until here was only three left. The third to last turn however made them stop. As soon as they had past it, a man stood in their way.

He was tall and was wearing an old coat that was ripped in numerous places that went down to his ankles. He wore baggy jeans and a green shirt and was leaning against one of the containers. He cracked a stiff neck.

"You guys sure took your time." He said. He stood up from the container and walked so that he was right in the middle of the pathway between Kamijou and Accelerator. Kamijou clenched his fist and Accelerator snarled.

The man put up his hands defensively. "I'm not here to stop you from rescuing that girl." He said. "Well, not for one of you." He pointed at Kamijou. "My role here is to deal with you." Neither Kamijou nor Accelerator moved at his statement. "Of course, the other guy can just go. I don't care either way."

Accelerator moved his head up in interest. He could just go? He looked at Kamijou who was staring at his opponent, still clenching that right fist of his. "Go." He said. "I'm here to support you to make sure you have success. As soon as I deal with this guy, I'll catch up."

Accelerator clicked his tongue. "Still trying to be fucking cool huh? Whatever. Turn right up ahead then try and find the place where the commotion is." Accelerator walked forward, passed Travis and was about to turn right when Kamijou stopped him with his voice.

"Try not to kill anyone. That type of ending is one where people are unsatisfied."

Accelerator paused before he actually turned. Was this a stepping stone for him into the light? He scoffed. It seemed that Yomikawa really was right about this guy.

"Just try and not get killed." Said Accelerator.

"Good luck." Said Kamijou as he turned back towards Travis.

"You too." Finished Accelerator as he moved forward to save Last Order.

Neither Travis nor Kamijou said anything for a while until it was Kamijou who broke the silence. "What quarrel do you have with me? All I want to do is help save someone."

Travis stretched one of his arms. "Oh, no reason. I just was asked to. And I'm more than happy to kill someone. I'm on the run from the Magic Side for attempted murder so I thought I'd try my luck on the Science Side." Travis doubted that the person in front of him knew much or at all about the Magic Side. However, he was much surprised at the truth.

"Magic Side…? Don't tell me you're a magician?!" said Kamijou looking a bit shocked. "What are you doing in MINUS?"

"Oh?" said Travis. "So you do know about the Magic Side. Those MINUS bastards just think that I'm an esper. Disgraceful. As if I'd go in with you lot. But still, they took me in and all I have to do is kill you. Pretty easy. I'd imagine that some more rogue magicians may be heading towards Academy City with easy conditions like these. Not even Necessarius can reach me here."

Kamijou frowned. He knew the function of Necessarius all too well. If they were after this guy….who exactly had he tried to kill? He put forward his question.

"Hmm? Oh, just the Archbishop Laura Stuart. Not surprising that I failed though. But still, I was close. Oh, by the way, I'm Travis Sibley. Remember me as the magician who took your life boy." And with that, the battle began.

Travis's first action was to raise one hand and pointed it at Kamijou He said "Form a knife and throw" as he did so. Kamijou didn't know what this guy's power was but he had to be careful. That's when he noticed. Travis's aim was off by a bit. It wasn't directed at Kamijou but rather past him. What was-?

Kamijou glanced back quickly and his eyes went wide. There, on the ground was what could simply be called a small bomb. It gave off a small light that showed a small spherical device that looked completely out of place in the train yard. There was no way that Travis could reach it where he was but he was a magician. Anything was possible. Kamijou jumped forward away from the bomb, just as he felt something rush past him. He caught a glimpse of it. It was a transparent knife like object, Kamijou only able to see it as he was close to it.

It flew past him and hit the bomb, the impact resulting in what could only be called an explosion.

* * *

The MINUS members held their balance as the explosion rocked the train yard, the light from it lighting up the train yard. They had placed the small explosive devices all around the train yard to have more dangerous targets to attack and it seemed that their esper friend had used one of them to take out that stupid spiky haired boy who had been a pain in the side for too long.

The unconscious Last Order in the middle of where they were swayed slightly from the explosion, causing her to stir a bit. Not that it mattered. It would be over soon.

Accelerator turned back as soon as he heard the explosion. Just what was that guy doing? He altered the vectors around him to make sure that he didn't lose his balance. The containers near him however didn't fare so well and one of them actually opened, the lock on it rusted and forced loose from the explosion. The contents spilled out and Accelerator looked at it.

A plan formulated in his mind and he grinned. Those could be useful.

* * *

Misaka Mikoto heard the explosion from where she was in District 7. That's how loud it had been. However, she was not concerned that there had been one but was rather concerned from where it came from.

It had come from the direction of District 15. But the sound itself was too soft for that. It had probably come from the border of Academy City itself. In that case, it had to have come from District 21 or 17. The only thing that was there was significant to Misaka Mikoto in that direction. And that was the switchyard that had ended the nightmare of the Sisters.

That boy had fought so hard to achieve smiles for everyone yet there was something going on that may or may not have to do with him.

She had no idea what was going on over there but it had an ominous feeling to it. She wasted no time racing of in the direction that it had come from through the night, calling Shirai Kuroko, Judgment member to see if she could provide her with other details.

* * *

Travis Sibley smiled. He had gained some height by saying "Rise" before the explosion and therefore had managed to avoid the blast. The target was too easy. There was no way that he could have managed to survived that-

His eyes went wide as he saw a figure on the ground, coughing as smoke and dirt covered his face but most certainly alive. And that figure had-

* * *

Kamijou Touma coughed, waving smoke and dirt out of his face. He had narrowly escaped the explosion by mere chance.

_The transparent knife had flown past him and Kamijou's mind went fast. He looked over to his side and saw a container. He didn't know if it would prevent the explosion but there was a chance. Travis had already manipulated the air and flown into the air and all Kamijou could do was move towards the container. _

_He tried to throw the door open, it actually doing so. It must have been damaged when Accelerator had done his plasma blast and must have not been replaced. Anyway, Kamijou threw himself into the container, doing his best to close the door. _

_The explosion had rocked the container just as Kamijou did so. The heat reached the door, making it unbearable to hold and Kamijou cried out, leaping back into the darkness of the container. _

_The container itself grew mighty hot and Kamijou waited a tiny bit before using his foot to open the door._

He looked over at the container that had been nearest to the bomb. There was a giant hole where it had been and some of the metal was actually starting to melt over it. That excess metal must have acted in Kamijou's favour by absorbing most of the blast.

His ears still ringing Kamijou looked around for the magician, looking up. He found that magician staring right at him with a glare on his face. Kamijou glared right back at him and clenched his fist. That was the signal to Travis that Kamijou was ready for round two. He said "Fall" and went into a dive, manipulating air at his feet as he charged towards Kamijou, saying "Form sword", forming a sword out of the air that was light but deadly. Kamijou didn't flinch as he waited for the charge.

* * *

The MINUS members were sweating, fingers on triggers. Where was Accelerator? It was impossible for him to get lost. That monster known as Academy City's Number One was fearsome. Fearsome and logical. So there was no way that he could get lost.

Many of the MINUS members were breathing too hard that was normal, the silence killing them. Only one bomb had gone off and there were many more in the train yard so any one of them could go off. Would Accelerator use one of them to attack them?

No, he wouldn't risk this girl like that. There was no way. Still, their fear brought doubt into their minds. Could the unknown Level 0 manage to deal with Accelerator? Even them, he didn't have that choker so they had fought hi when he was at his most powerful. Was that even possible?

There was movement in front of them and they turned to the entrance, guns brandished. Of course, as soon as they did that they suddenly couldn't see.

What was going on?

* * *

When the explosion had rocked the container, its contents had fallen out. Accelerator looked at them. They were bags of flour. Come to think of it, Accelerator ad used some flour to cause a dust explosion before so it wasn't unreasonable that they were still there. He picked a few up in one hand and grinned.

He slowly approached the corners of the containers, having a quick look around them. A few tries yielded no results but after around the 6th, he found them. Those MINUS bastards. Last Order was lying against one of the containers unconscious.

Accelerator felt the bags of flour in his hand. On a normal situation, he would just go in without a care but not today. Last Order's life was at stake. But also because he wanted to test something out.

Could a guy like him, a person who had killed over 10,000 clones win a fight without killing anyone?

That hero seemed to think so and as soon as that thought entered his head he clicked his tongue.

"That fucking hero. I'll show you that a guy like me can reach that ending that you want so much."

He acted quickly as he threw the bags of flour at the back of the container that Last Order was leaning on. The mere force that he threw them with caused them to burst apart on impact. It flew in all directions, engulfing the members of MINUS as some of the cried out.

Using his chance, Accelerator altered vectors at his feet and rushed into the flour, going to the location where he had last seen Last Order. He kneeled down and indeed, there she was, still breathing.

There were cries of shock still around him and a cry of "Kill the girl!" As soon as that command was uttered, gunshots came from all directions, all heading to where Accelerator and Last Order were. Accelerator pulled in Last Order close to him and waited for the bullets to arrive. The gunshots were slightly masked by another explosion that rocked the area. Just what was that Level 0 doing?

As soon as they did, the bullets immediately reflected off him, flying off in all directions low to the ground. Of course, Accelerator could alter them towards the MINUS member's faces but he wanted to see if he could reach that ending that that hero wanted so much. So he altered the bullets towards the feet of those gunmen.

There were cries of pain and the drop of guns as the members fell. "He's altering our bullets! Get in close!" said one member. There were footsteps from the cloud of flour and Accelerator stood up, leaving Last Order against the container.

Soon, a figure brandishing a knife came towards him. Accelerator had yet to actually become good in a fist fight however, with his ability-of which he had around 5 minutes left- he could still manage. The knife came towards him, the blade hitting Accelerator. It bent comically and Accelerator punched the MINUS member that was stunned at the scene.

The member let out a gasp for air and was literally thrown back into the flour cloud, more cries suggesting that Accelerator's punch had actually made the member hit other members. As soon as they did, another explosion rocked the area throwing members of their feet. Ignoring the blast, Accelerator picked up the broken knife and waited for someone else to come along. It didn't take long. Another member appeared and Accelerator threw the broken knife. On a normal occasion it would be much but by altering the vectors, it became a deadly projectile.

It pierced the member's leg and he felt to the ground screaming. That scream served as something that made all the other members shy away. There was a brief silence as the fear swirled in the members of MINUS's minds. They had heard what a monster he had been but up close, those stories were just the tip of the iceberg.

Reality was much more frightening. How had that unknown Level 0 beaten Accelerator in the first place? The MINUS members backed away and those who could do so ran away without hesitation.

Accelerator heard the retreating footsteps and sighed. "Fucking Level 0's. Have the bravery of a fucking pea." He looked at the flour cloud that was still swirling around him. It had ended. At least for Accelerator. All that he had to do know was clear the cloud and leave with Last Order. But what about that Level 0? And those explosions?

Accelerator didn't mind it too much as he worked to clear the flour from the air.

* * *

Now I can hear some wondering, just where was Kamijou Touma? Well, if one were to remember….

His ears still ringing Kamijou looked around for the magician, looking up. He found that magician staring right at him with a glare on his face. Kamijou glared right back at him and clenched his fist. That was the signal to Travis that Kamijou was ready for round two. He said "Fall" and went into a dive, manipulating air at his feet as he charged towards Kamijou, saying "Form sword", forming a sword out of the air that was light but deadly. Kamijou didn't flinch as he waited for the charge.

Just as Travis was close enough, Kamijou sent a punch towards the magician. The magician smirking at the action, he sent his air-sword towards that fist. But as soon as it connected, the sword itself disappeared. Like, that right hand had swallowed the magic needed to create it.

"WHAT!?" cried Travis, not realising his situation as he flew right into the path of the fist. Travis's neck was jerked back just as h lost control of his magic, sending him into a role that caused his to crash into the container next to the one where the bomb had been.

He stood up, waving as he did so and felt the side of his mouth. He could taste iron in his mouth and he glared at the boy in front of him.

"What the hell was that?! Just what are you boy?" asked Travis.

Kamijou was silent as he walked towards Travis, still clenching his right fist. "I have no need to tell you. But remember, that I'm the guy who's going to make sure that you don't interfere in the other guy's fight.

Kamijou ran towards Travis and he swore. The best bet now would be to ram into him, but what about that right hand of his? How did it affect his magic?

Regardless, Travis still, did as he planned to. He said "Charge" and the air around him altered around his body as he charged towards Kamijou. He held up one hand and said "Form an axe" and the air swirled around that hand, creating a transparent axe that could slice Kamijou in two.

Still, Kamijou did not hesitate. He threw his right fist into the path of the axe, negating it using the power of his Imagine Breaker. He may not be able to be useful against guns but that was a completely different case for magicians. Travis's eyes went wide as the axe dispersed and didn't waste any time changing his command. He said "Rise" in a high voice as Kamijou came at him and the air altered at Travis's feet, causing him to rise.

Not that Kamijou would let him. Just as he was doing so, Kamijou grabbed his arm and the two of them were launched into the sky. As Kamijou's Imagine Breaker was not touching Travis's feet, the place where the magic was placed, both of them flew into the sky, struggling mid-air.

Scared for his own life, Travis yelled out "Form a lane and pierce!" holding out the arm that Kamijou was not holding onto. A transparent lance appeared from it and Travis attempted to pierce Kamijou but was not successful with the long weapon at the close quarters. Realising his mistake, he threw down the lance, it heading towards the ground while Kamijou and Travis were still in the air in the night over the train yard. The lance fell to the ground and hit the side of a container, or rather a bomb.

The bomb exploded, engulfing another container in its blast but that didn't hinder Kamijou at all. Realising that they were still flying, Kamijou held on using his left arm and reached for Travis's feet using his right. Travis didn't notice in time and the two plummeted to the ground.

They struggled as they fell and Travis yelled, "What the hell?! What are you doing!?"

Kamijou sent a punch towards Travis's face and yelled through the air. "You think you can just casually try and kill someone and get away with it? And then try and stop someone from trying to protect someone else?!"

Travis listened by tried to straighten out by saying "Alter course left!" although when the air tried to move Travis and Kamijou in that direction, it dispersed, the effects of Kamijou's Imagine Breaker. Thinking of nothing else, he said "Rise!" and the air converged at Travis's feet, slowing down their descent.

They were no longer at a height where the fall would kill them but rather at a height where it would definitely hurt a lot. Still Kamijou, reached for Travis's feet and the two of them fell not onto the ground but onto the metal surface of the containers.

"Gghhgh!" cried Kamijou as he hit the metal, but forced back the pain and stood up, looking at his opponent. Travis was slowly getting up, him left arm hanging limply by his side.

"You bastard…." Said Travis as he glared at Kamijou while standing up. "Don't look down on me! I tried to kill the Archbishop! Form an axe and throw!" Said Travis as he held out his other hand, the transparent axe forming again. When it had done so, Travis threw it.

Kamijou didn't bother raising his right fist to negate the attack but instead, rolled to the side. The axe continued to fly through the air until it lost its path and headed toward the ground, embedding into the ground near another bomb. But the small shockwave from that impact caused the bomb to explode.

Kamijou held his ground as he continued to glare at Travis. "Trying to destroy someone's world; that's something that I just can't forgive! So let me just defeat you and by doing so, LET ME PROTECT ACCELERATOR'S ILLUSION!"

Kamijou ran forward, clenching the Imagine Breaker. Although he could also destroy the illusions of his enemies, that was not what Kamijou was doing today. He was helping Accelerator protect his world and Last Order. Accelerator's world was on the line today and Kamijou was not going to let the guy in front of him destroy that world.

Travis backed away but the pain in his legs caused him to stumble, unable to escape. All he could do was nothing as Kamijou's fist ploughed into his face on top of that metal container.

* * *

Accelerator had cleared away the flour cloud and had turned off his choker to conserve its battery. He looked down at the MINUS members on the ground. Some of them had fallen unconscious due to wounds in their legs while others had been hit by the member that had been thrown but they were still unconscious.

He kneeled down to where Last Order was and gently shook her shoulder. Her eyelids opened and she looked up at Accelerator.

"Did you save Misaka asks Misaka as Misaka feels a bit drowsy." Said Last Order in a low voice.

"Not only me." Said Accelerator. "That guy helped out as well. Don't know where the fuck he is though." He said.

Last Order let out a small nod and grabbed Accelerator's hand as he helped lift her up. She stumbled and he led her towards the entrance of the containers, only to stop. In front of the only exit, a MINUS member stood. There was blood coming out from his foot and mouth but still he stood. And in his hand was a gun that was pointed in his direction.

Accelerator didn't have time to reach for his choker as the MINUS member merely said "Die Number One." Accelerator, shielded Last Order's body with his own but no gunshot came. Instead a cry of "Gah!"came from behind him followed by the sound of a gun dropping to the ground.

Accelerator slowly looked around at where the MINUS member was and saw him on the ground. And lying on the member's back was….

"Hey." Said Kamijou Touma. "You guys alright? I just jumped up from up there and hit this guy. I hope he's alright." He said as he got off the MINUS member's back and felt for a pulse. Happy that there was one Kamijou stood up, dragging something behind him as he limped due to falling from a reasonable height. It was the limp body of Travis Sibley, the magician who had attempted to kill the Archbishop of the Anglicans, Laura Stuart.

Kamijou gently lowered Travis to the ground and looked around at the other fallen members of MINUS. "Are they-?" he asked but Accelerator nodded.

"Worrying about everyone. That attitude of yours really pisses me off fucking hero." Said Accelerator with a frown.

Kamijou grinned and looked down at Last Order. "And are you OK?" he asked.

"Misaka stills feels a little bit dizzy says Misaka as Misaka rubs her head. But still, Misaka wants to thank you for saving Misaka says Misaka as Misaka expresses Misaka's gratitude."

Kamijou gave a satisfied nod and looked up at the night sky above them. "I actually might reach Maika's for dinner." He said with a smile. He looked over at Accelerator and Last Order. "I assume you can still head home?"

Accelerator nodded and leaned on his cane. "You better go. That nun friend of yours has quite the appetite." Accelerator spoke from experience as he had seen her appetite in person.

"Yeah, better hurry. See you guys later then!" Kamijou said as he limped away, Accelerator and Last Order behind him. And the end of the row of containers, Kamijou turned left while Accelerator and Last Order turned right.

"See you later!" said Kamijou as he waved.

"Goodbye says Misaka as Misaka wishes that Misaka could have had more fun with the Saviour!" said Last Order as she waved, using the hand that Accelerator had grabbed to make it look like Accelerator was waving as well.

"Stop that you brat." Said Accelerator in a tired voice as they continued walking. He was walking from a battlefield where no-one had died. He thought that maybe, this was a little step further into the light that Yomikawa spoke of so much.

But still a thought entered his mind as he left that battlefield. Was this a normal day in the life of that fucking hero? It wouldn't surprise him if it was, he would always help someone, no matter what.

* * *

The three explosions at the train yard had attracted numerous people's attention and Misaka Mikoto and Shirai Kuroko stood in a place in the train yard that looked like an 'O' with a path of containers coming from the bottom of the 'O'.

Other Judgment members and Anti-Skill were in the area and were utterly perplexed. In front of them it looked like all the criminals had been rounded up. All the bombs had been disarmed by Anti-Skill and Judgment but all the actual work had been done by some other people. Heroes it seemed like.

Shirai Kuroko bent down and picked up a gun holding it in front of her. "Could this be MINUS?" she asked.

Misaka Mikoto frowned. If it was then that idiot had most likely been involved somehow. But it didn't look like it. Some of the members had bullets in their feet and others were just unconscious. But Mikoto didn't doubt for a minute that that idiot had been a part of that battlefield.

But what was his part? What had he done?

Mikoto sighed and shook her head. It seemed that he still was doing crazy stuff. And he had just come out of hospital as well!

Still, there was not Mikoto could do now. She turned off and said, "I'll leave this to you then Kuroko. I'll tell the Dorm Manager where you are." She said as she walked off. Would she make it for the curfew? She didn't know but she hoped so.

And as she left the train yard in District 17, she had failed to notice a major problem. Of course, she wouldn't have noticed it as she wasn't at the battlefield itself.

A man wearing an old coat that went to his ankles, otherwise known as Travis Sibley was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

That was not the only conclusion that occurred that night.

"Just what exactly happened here!?" yelled Yomikawa as she saw her apartment ruined.

"Run away Accelerator says Misaka as Misaka flees the scene!" cried Last Order but was stopped by Yoshikawa.

"And just where is that guy?" asked Yoshikawa, restraining Last Order.

Accelerator shrugged. "Why would I know? Or care?" he said as he leaned against a brick wall. He did in fact knew where Kamijou Touma would be. After all he had been over to his place…..

* * *

"Toumaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" cried Index. "Just where did you go!? And why are you limping!? Did you go and keep something to yourself again!?"

Tsuchimikado Maika and Tsuchimikado Motoharu looked as Index yelled at Kamijou.

"Hang on Index! It was just a spur of the moment! And there was only one magician!"

"So you went and fought a magician by yourself again!? What were you thinking Touma!? It's the same as always!" said the angry Index as Sphynx stayed over with where Maika was lying down as if saying "Don't worry, this'll always happen"

"W-wait a minute Index. See, Maika has made some food that we can all eat. Umm…..Index-san? Why are you looking at me like I'm dinner? Please don't unleash your bite attack! I don't think I have enough HP for this!" There was nothing that Kamijou could do though as Index jumped into the air and bit down on Kamijou's head.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Such misfortune!" he cried as his HP reached zero.

Game over Kamijou Touma.

You were defeated by the hidden boss Index.

* * *

"And just do you want me to do with this guy?" asked Stiyl Magnus on top of the skyscraper in District 7. He had taken Travis Sibley from the scene in District 7 as he was hunting him down but it seemed that that guy had beaten him to the punch.

"Hmm? Of course I'm angry at him for that attempt on my life but I'm over that. I'll leave it up to you Stiyl. And don't forget to get his partner. I would suggest acquiring help from the Index's manager for that. After all, he did just do your job for you." Came the voice from the communications talisman that Stiyl had planted. The connection was lost and Stiyl looked over at the unconscious Travis. He had not taken the attempt on Laura Stuart's life alone.

He had had help and they were hiding in Academy City as well. Stiyl crushed the cigarette that had been in his mouth on the ground and looked at the unconscious man.

He clicked his mouth. "That guy. Just how much misfortune is going to come his way?" he said as a flame sword appeared in Stiyl's hand as he brought it down-

-onto the cigarette, burning it up completely so that all that was left was ash.

"I'll just send you to that Archbishop. I don't want to dirty my hands by killing a guy like you." Said Stiyl.

He averted his gaze and looked over Academy City. Just where was Travis's partner?

* * *

The operative of MINUS looked in shock as he heard the news. The Second Course had failed yet again. He slammed a fist down onto the table that he was sitting at, attracting attention from customers in the restaurant he was in.

That esper that had joined had disappeared it seemed and the MINUS member didn't know where he was.

He rubbed his chin. It seemed that MINUS would have to back off for a while. The recent operations had been spur of the moment and not extensive preparation made into them. It seemed that had to change.

Next time MINUS would strike, they would not fail. Preparation would make sure of that.

* * *

**And that's then end. There were a few conclusions at the end of this story one of them being the conclusion of MINUS for a while. Don't worry, they'll be back and with a vengence. I'll have them do something really big so look forward to it. **

**Also, it the beginning of a few magician stories. So I hope that you will look forward to that.**

**And finally, I had Kamijou protect an illusion this time. Although Kamijou did defeat Travis, he was not doing so to beat him but rather to prevent him from interfering in that illusion of Accelerator. What did you think?**

**Anyway I hope you await my next chapter.**

**And as always,  
Review, if you please. **


	8. Stiyl Magnus: Part 1

**Again, a nice little change. moving away from the Science Side and onto the Magic. If some of you were thinking that, oh he's just ignoring MINUS they'll be featured sooner or later, so don't worry.**

**There's not much really more that I can say is there? **

**Anyway, enjoy. **

* * *

Travis Sibley had been defeated by Kamijou Touma. The event had happened yesterday and his partner in the attempt on Laura Stuart's life, Murray Bodine was still fleeing.

Although Murray didn't know who had defeated his partner, all he could assume was that Necessarius had managed to infiltrate Academy City just as he had.

While Travis used air to attack his opponent, Murray's magic was different and had an obvious weakness. Murray was known as a light magician, one that used the power of light and spiritual items to blind, overcome and momentarily stun the opponent. Of course if Murray applied his magic in the right way, he could actually force the retinas of the eyes to completely become engulfed with light permanently blinding the opponent. And of course, he could also use it to kill.

Using a focused light burst, Murray could use his magic to burn the outer shell of a human known as the skin and keep on burning the opponent. Of course the weakness was obvious.

The daylight was much more powerful than the moonlight and as such, Murray worked better in the day and in open locations.

Of course, that was the plan. Murray to blind and Travis to kill Laura Stuart. But their plan had gone wrong and now they were on the run. Well, only Murray was. Apparently, Travis had been sent back to the Anglicans and his punishment decided there so Murray had no idea what his punishment would be.

But still, all Murray had to do was flee in stay hidden at night but he could still be present during the day. After all, in the daylight, Murray Bodine was all but invincible.

* * *

It was the weekend and Kamijou Touma had just visited the hospital. He wanted to see what kind of damage he had done to his leg after he had landed on it in the fight with that air magician yesterday. The results were surprising.

As soon as he had visited that frog-faced doctor, he had said, "What did you do to it? You fell you say? Well if you had fallen from a higher height, you could have permanently damaged your leg. Thankfully it's not as bad as that but I suggest not straining it too much. The muscles could tear if you do. And that would be bad. Although I should be able to fix it, I suggest that you don't do that." (Remember that Touma fell after flying with Travis and landed on his leg)

Kamijou had simply looked down at the leg he had landed on. The fall had done that much damage? Kamijou had no intention of tearing the muscles in his leg so he had to be careful.

Well, that was the plan.

"Tell me what happened at the switchyard yesterday!" yelled Misaka Mikoto as she raced after the Kamijou through the streets of District 7. It was the weekend and Kamijou was wearing casual clothes while Mikoto was still in her uniform (for the rest of this story, on the weekend, Kamijou wears casual clothes and school days school clothes). "And why are you running funny?!"

Kamijou sweated, trying to keep on the leg that he had damaged so his run was awfully lopsided. But still, he was managing to get away from the Railgun.

"I think that running is a strain on my leg! Come on! Such misfortuuuuuuuune!" he called as he still ran through District 7. "Why do you know about what happened in District 17?"

"So something did happen! You just got out of hospital! Why are you straining yourself?!" she yelled back at him as he ran.

"I'm straining myself now!" Kamijou said as he ran. He didn't have time for this. He wanted to go and meet Index back at his dorm but he had never expected to run into her while he was returning.

A lightning spear whizzed past Kamijou's head and he let out a whelp in surprise.

"Stop!" yelled Mikoto. "Let me talk to you!"

"What do you think that you're doing?! Can't you see I don't have time for this right now!? Leave me alone! "More lightning spears and attacks came his way. "Ahhhh!? Such misfortune!"

And thus the morning began and it was not until later in the morning that Kamijou would actually return to him apartment.

When Kamijou had finally gotten Mikoto to give up it had been because his leg had begun to send up shots of pain through his body while

* * *

he was running, a sign that he should stop. And so he had done so-

-right in front of place that did certain 'enhancements' upon the body of a woman. Meant for older woman in Academy City, when Mikoto had actually caught up and saw the shop, her anger reached the limit. She yelled at him in front of the store, causing people passing by to think that her boyfriend, Kamijou wanted her body to be 'larger' in that area.

Of course, it was all a misunderstanding but Kamijou's misfortune had created a situation that had escalated out of his control. To make things even worse, the worst example of a woman's body had to appear in the form of Fukiyose Seiri.

"So you want it be like that!?" yelled Mikoto while blushing as she pointed at Fukiyose. Or rather, below her face.

"Kamijoooooooooouuuuuu! Just what is this girl talking about!?" yelled Fukiyose as she threw him to the ground and stomped on him. Mikoto disapproved but joined in all the same.

The defenceless Kamijou could only cry out. "Not the leg! Not the leg! Uwaaaaaah! Such misfortune!"

When the two girls had stopped and asked for an explanation Kamijou had given it in the fact that his leg hurt, the misunderstanding was clear. And thus, an angry Fukiyose had dropped and left Kamijou while Mikoto had still pestered him about what had happened at District 17 and about MINUS was involved.

She only left after one of the workers at the store asked "Are you coming in or not?" Subconsciously, Mikoto glanced down at the area where she was 'lacking' before blushing and storming off, electricity coming from her bangs.

And so, Kamijou had finally gotten back to his dorm when it was about 10 am. But of course, that didn't stop the misfortune from coming.

By the time that he reached the 7th floor where he lived and gone inside his own room, he had found that Index was not inside.

"Index?" he asked as he looked around the room. He searched everywhere, under the bed in the bathroom even in the fridge-one time Index had hid in there to eat food. After a search, Kamijou turned up nothing.

Frantic, he reached for his phone and looked for her number in his contacts. "Don't tell me she got kidnapped by magicians!?" he said.

"That could be true." Kamijou turned around and saw someone standing in the doorway. He was extremely tall for someone his age and wore black robes that covered his whole body. He had a barcode tattoo underneath his right eye as well as numerous rings on his hands and earrings on his ears. He was smoking a cigarette as well. Kamijou knew him well. He was a magician that served the 0th Parish of the Anglican Church, Necessarius.

His name was Stiyl Magnus.

"If you could count Tsuchimikado and his sister as magicians. Tsuchimikado is a bit of both so it's hard to say." Said Stiyl.

Kamijou put away his phone and glared at Stiyl. "What do you want with Index?" he said, cautious.

Stiyl sighed. "Unfortunately, it's not her that I need. It's you."

"Me?" asked Kamijou.

"I didn't want to do this either." He pointed down the hallway. "Come. I'll explain on the way."

* * *

Murray Bodine walked casually through the streets in District 7 noting all the people around him. It was a nice sunny day so Murray was certain that his power would be to its maximum potential but he was still paranoid.

Anyone near him could be a member of Necessarius. Anyone could be a potential enemy. And so, Murray kept his guard up as he walked, sweating a tiny bit as he did so.

* * *

"Murray…..Bodine?" asked Kamijou. He had left the dorm with Stiyl and had been informed of the situation. "So are you saying that this guy was the partner of that guy I fought yesterday? And that he's a light magician?"

"Hmm." Said Stiyl. "He's here in Academy City and he's unstable. He's cautious and that could work against him. He might see anyone as an enemy and attack anyone not even involved."

"Why do you need me?" asked Kamijou. "Can't you do things yourself?"

Stiyl clicked his tongue. "It's not that simple. I was asked to have your assistance although I don't want to. And what's up with your leg?" Kamijou was still limping slightly although he was trying to keep off his sore leg.

"Nothing." Said Kamijou a little too quickly. Stiyl raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. "So where would this guy even be hanging out? It's not like we'll find him immediately."

"Were you even listening? I said he would be cautious." Said Stiyl in an annoyed voice. "He wants to be in a place that if he's attacked he can have the assistance of the ignorant Science Side. That means he'll be near law-enforcement agencies."

Kamijou nodded and brought out his phone and tried to find the nearest Judgment or Anti-Skill station that was nearby. When he found one, he showed its location to Stiyl who nodded.

"We better get going." He said as he walked off, Kamijou following behind.

* * *

Judgment members moved in and out of the 177th Judgment branch. Murray Bodine was walking past it, moving between places that had law-enforcement agencies for fear that any member of Necessarius would immediately start to attack him as soon as they saw him.

Murray paused and gave the building known as the Judgment 177th branch before turning on his feet and starting to walk off when he saw it.

A tall man and a boy were looking straight at him. The tall one was smoking a cigarette and hardly looking happy while the boy was just merely looking between the two.

Murray started to perspire a great deal more. He didn't know who the boy was but the tall one he recognised. Stiyl Magnus, magician of Necessarius.

"Shit!" said Murray as he fled in the opposite direction. There was no way that his magic would work in this situation. It was not because it was dark, in fact there was not a cloud in the sky but rather because there were too many people in the area forming barriers that Murray wasn't sure he could break through using his magic.

So all he could do was turn and run, aiming for a better position to use his magic.

* * *

"There." Said Stiyl as they approached the 177th Judgment branch. Kamijou looked at where Stiyl was looking. The man in front of him had blond hair and what looked to be yellow eyes. Kamijou guessed that he was wearing contacts but the man's magic could also have had an effect. The man wore orange shorts that reached his knees but a bulky black, leather jacket. It bulged in certain areas so it appeared that he was hiding something.

"Is that him?" asked Kamijou as he glanced back towards Stiyl.

Stiyl nodded and reached into his robe, Kamijou seeing that he was bringing out a rune card. He wasn't actually thinking of attacking Murray with all these people? Kamijou turned back to Murray and then looked towards Stiyl.

Kamijou clenched his right fist. Murray Bodine had just tried to kill someone and had simply thought that he would be forgiven for the sin and be able to flee from his crimes by doing nothing. What did Kamijou think of that?

However, Kamijou did not have thought processes along those lines. It was not that Murray had tried to kill someone or had fled. It was simply that Murray was here in Academy City right now. And Kamijou had to stop him before he hurt anyone seriously.

That was all the reason needed to clench that right fist.

Murray turned and fled and Kamijou didn't need an explanation from Stiyl to know what to do.

* * *

They had been chasing Murray through the streets of District 7 unable to attack him mainly because of the group of people that was around him. Murray also had the same problem, the people acting as barriers preventing him from attacking them.

Kamijou winced with every step. His leg hadn't hurt before and now it was aching rather largely, something that Kamijou didn't appreciate nor want. Stiyl was slowly getting in front of him and Kamijou was just managing to keep up. Their chase was having unfruitful results.

"Stiyl!" cried Kamijou, trying to come up with an excuse to make him stop.

"Hurry up!" replied Stiyl. He obviously had not noticed that fact that Kamijou was struggling to keep up and if he did, he ignored it, the capture of Murray Bodine forward in his mind.

Kamijou gritted his teeth. He didn't want to abandon the chase either but Kamijou's condition was making it hard. Trying to think of something to excuse him from the chase, he quickly said, "I'll circle around and block him off!"

Stiyl turned back towards him and gave a nod and Kamijou took a different route. As soon as Stiyl was out of his sight, Kamijou collapsed, clutching his leg. It throbbed, the pain not unbearable but uncomfortable all the same. Kamijou sat there for a few seconds, waiting for the pain to subside and when it did, he stood up and continued the chase.

Although he had no idea where they were, Kamijou decided that he should circle back around and go to where they would probably have chased Murray to. That meant-

Kamijou ran through the crowds, searching frantically when his phone rang. He picked it up and answered.

"Hello?!"

"Where the hell are you?" came the angry voice of Stiyl. "He's inside a building!" Kamijou frowned. Wasn't Murray a light magician? By running into a building, he was unable to use his magic to the greatest extent as there was no natural light. What was he planning?

Still, Kamijou yelled into the phone, "What building?"

"A shopping centre called Seventh Mist!" called Stiyl. "I'll chase him but I have no idea what floor he'll be on!" he called.

Kamijou hung up and brought out the GPS function of the phone. Seventh Mist….From where Kamijou was, he determined what route to take to get there the fastest and after finding it, he ran off towards the building.

* * *

Kamijou looked up at the large building. He took a short break observing how many floors there were while the pain subsided in his leg and tried to think where would be the best place to hide in a department store. Kamijou couldn't think of anything on the top of his head so all he could do was go inside and try his luck.

The first floor yielded no results and the second floor was the same. In fact, Kamijou searched the next 3 floors but to no avail. It was not until he reached the 6th floor that he finally found them. He had taken the escalator just in time to see Stiyl run in front of him.

"What the hell were you doing?" he yelled as he passed him and Kamijou ran to keep up. Many people observed as Stiyl and Kamijou gave chase inside the shopping centre and Kamijou could see the blond-haired black jacketed man in front of him.

"Why is he in a building?" asked Kamijou. "Won't his magic be useless in enclosed spaces?"

"Why are you complaining? That's good for us!" countered Stiyl as he ran through the shopping centre. They had just passed through a woman's clothing section that Murray finally stopped. He had reached a dead end, a window that only reached down and with no other ways out apart from the way that Kamijou and Stiyl were blocking.

Numerous people were watching the encounter but merely passed by, not thinking that anything was wrong. After all, nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

Stiyl put the cigarette that he had in his mouth out and glared at Murray. "It's over Bodine." He said. "Come quietly and your punishment won't be that severe."

Kamijou didn't say anything as Murray panted heavily. He was still wondering why Murray had led them to this area. The dead end could be seen a long way down. On any other occasion, Kamijou would have thought that it was a trap but Murray couldn't use his magic without sunlight. What was going on?

Murray didn't say anything, merely reaching into his jacket and pulling out what appeared to be a hand held mirror. The handle was gold in colour and decorated with numerous emeralds and rubies as well as sapphires. The frame of the mirror itself was the same and the glass of the mirror shone brightly.

Stiyl's eyes went wide. "Is that-?"

Murray gave a grin, still sweating. "Of course. A replica of the mirror used on the mirrored shield by the son of Zeus, Perseus to avoid looking at Medusa directly." (events about this is in 'Wrath/Clash of the Titans' movie can't remember which or look up Medusa on Wikipedia and scroll down to death)

Stiyl gave a nervous smile. "You're inside a building. Your spiritual item can't have any use in here." He said confidently.

Kamijou looked at the mirror that was being held by Murray. If that was a spiritual item, then Kamijou could destroy it with his right hand. He wasn't close enough but Kamijou now knew what type of target he had to attack.

However, Murray merely gave a small smile. "You fool. You think that I actually would have led you here without a plan? It's not noon yet, so the sun can still shine. _Even through the windows of a building."_

Murray raised the mirror to a specific angle and Stiyl and Kamijou's eyes went wide. If he used the light that was still managing to shine through the window, Murray potentially still had a weapon that he could use. They were in a position where they were the only potential targets although Kamijou knew that the people behind them could also receive the attack although not the brunt of it.

"Shit!" said Kamijou. The attack was coming and he raised his right hand so that he could negate it, but he felt a pain shot up through his leg. Crying out, he unconsciously gripped it.

"What the hell are you doing?" yelled Stiyl as he looked down at him. "Shit! Get out of the way idiot!" Without having much time, Stiyl kicked Kamijou in the side just as Murray said his spell.

"Perseus, son of Zeus, I use your great mirror to reflect and blind my opponents!" said Murray with a smile.

That was when Kamijou Touma saw the attack of a light magician for the first time. In terms of the Science Side, what Kamijou saw was similar to a laser. A great beam of light shot out of the mirror and increased in height so that the beam itself was larger than Stiyl. That f course didn't stop it as it shot across the floor of the department store.

Stiyl screamed out as he covered his eyes and collapsed to his knees however that was not all. Numerous other people screamed out as they too fell to the ground, clutching their eyes just as Stiyl was doing. What…..what was happening?

The beam of light stopped as Murray put his mirror back into his jacket as he ran past Stiyl who was still on the ground and gave him a good kick before running past ignoring those who were doing the same.

Kamijou's eyesight was blurred when he opened his eyes. He had closed them to avoid seeing the light but he was still temporarily blinded. However, that was quickly fixed as Kamijou reached for his eyes using his right hand. He could instantly see, the blindness removed and looked over at Stiyl. Stiyl was withering on the ground and Kamijou looked shocked at the scene but quickly came over what he had seen and rushed to Stiyl who was still covering his eyes.

"Stiyl!" he cried. His cries of concern were masked by screams of other people on the same floor. It appeared that the beam of light had travelled in a straight line. Some people who had just seen the light, not beam of it were temporarily blinded by it while others were screaming and withering around.

Kamijou didn't need to know what to do. He reached for Stiyl's hands to pull them way from his face but found it hard as Stiyl was still struggling.

"Come on." Said Kamijou as he finally managed to get Stiyl's hands away from his eyes. What he saw shocked him. The eyes themselves were massively bloodshot, almost looking like the whites of his eyes dyed blood red. As soon as Stiyl's eyes were shown the light of the department store, he let out another scream of pain. But Kaijou didn't hesitate. He moved his right hand over Stiyl's eyes and he stopped struggling.

There was silence as Kamijou kept his hand over Stiyl's eyes, wondering if the magician was unconscious or just silent.

"Get that Imagine Breaker hand off me." Came the rough voice. Sighing with relief, Kamijou did as he was told and Stiyl flinched at the new light that entered his eyes. He hesitantly opened his eyes, the red having died away making Stiyl's eyes just look bloodshot.

"What the hell were you doing?" asked Stiyl in anger. "And where did that bastard go?"

Kamijou didn't want to answer the first question, thinking that it was partly his fault for not keeping his leg in check but he answered the second.

"That guy went down the stairs. He's probably on the run again." Stiyl nodded and stood up, the effects of the beam of light seeming to have had no effect on him apart from the bloodshot appearance of his eyes.

He turned to Kamijou. "Let's go." He said but Kamijou shook his head. Stiyl didn't need to know the reason why. The screams of all the other people who had been hit by the beam of light in the department store rang out like a bunch of sick recordings. The all overlapped and it made Kamijou shudder. Of course, the only person who had the power to save them wouldn't let them suffer.

"You catch up and call me. I'll deal with this." Said Kamijou as he moved down the department store and restrained another person, covering their eyes with his right hand. They immediately stopped struggling, breathing slightly.

Unlike Stiyl, they didn't have magic resistance training and as such, they would most likely pass out from having the light enter their retinas and the pain that accompanied it. Even though Kamijou's Imagine Breaker erased that light, they wouldn't be able to reach the level of Stiyl's recover for a while.

Not arguing, Stiyl ran down the escalator to the lower floors as he continued to chase after Murray Bodine. Although he hadn't been able to hit the magician, he had managed to place a rune card on his foot when he had kicked him. Stiyl had waited for Murray to lower his guard before making his move even through his pain and it was always his intention to be attacked by the beam of light.

Even if Kamijou had not clenched his leg in pain, Stiyl still would have done the same thing in pushing him away. Of course, if Stiyl ever told him that, Kamijou would probably explode from the lack of consideration of other lives. But sacrifices were needed to reach the best solution.

But still, that thought didn't stop Stiyl from feeling guilty of all those whom he had hurt.

* * *

Murray moved through the streets. He had to find somewhere to hide. The incident at the department store would naturally attract attention and he had to lay low. He doubted that that would be possible due to the fact that the magicians would be searching for him but not Stiyl Magnus.

Murray had made sure that Stiyl would be blinded but he doubted that his problems were over. That boy with Stiyl had clutched his leg at the last minute so it seemed that his leg was hurting and there no way that the boy would over-exert himself to catch a magician. It seemed to Murray Bodine was in the clear.

He would just have to find somewhere where someone would think to look last.

Of course, he didn't notice the tracking rune that was placed on his foot.

* * *

Stiyl took back alleys still keeping an eye on Murray's location as he did so. He wanted to have a surprise attack and the best way to do that was wait for Murray to stop and then set up rune cards needed for Innocentius in case of an emergency. The next step would have to be attacking Murray when he least expected it.

* * *

Kamijou Touma's leg hurt but Kamijou was determined. He had dealt with people who had both been hit by the beam of light itself and had looked at it and dealt with all those who had looked at it and just one person was left.

It had been someone who had been hit by the beam of light itself as she struggled and screamed, her black hair going everywhere as Kamijou struggled as well. This was an easier job as espers who had been hit by that same beam of light had used their powers to fight back but to no avail.

He quickly subdued the black-haired girl and out his right hand over her eyes, the redness of her eyes immediately disappearing. Her vision was blurred but she was still OK. Kamijou gently rested her head against the ground and stood up, facing the window where Murray had unleashed his beam of light.

"Murray Bodine. I don't care who you tried to kill or for what reason."

Kamijou clenched his fist so hard that his hand began to hurt more than his leg.

"But if you bring innocent people into your fights for your own ends-"

Kamijou took his first step forward into the final fight.

"THEN LET ME CRUSH THAT FUCKED UP ILLUSION!"

* * *

**So, Travis had a partner. this kind of indiscriminant attack against innocents is what I think makes up a large part of Kamijou Touma. Even though one is a stranger, he will still stand up for them. After all, does he need a reason to save someone? **

**I think that that kind of thinking is what makes him a great character, he doesn't have people he wants to save due to relations like Hamazura and Accelerator but he will save anyone.**

**But that's just my thought. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and await the next. **

**I think that this character focus will be my shortest in word length. **

**Anywho as always,  
Review if you please**


	9. Stiyl Magnus: Part 2

**Ah. the morning air and my keyboard as I type this. i finally checkedd all my e-mails and made replies and so on so forth. This is the last part of Stiyl's arc and then I'll move. MINUS is not out of the story yet so don't worry. **

**Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this story. **

**Read the disclaimer in the before chapters. I have no intention of writing that again...**

* * *

The sounds of rapid eating filled the air as Index gouged into her food relentlessly. Tsuchimikado Motoharu and Maika sweatdropped at her appetite. Somehow, every time Stiyl wanted that spy to take care of her, his funds dropped significantly.

"Nya~ I know how you feel Kami-yan." Said Tsuchimikado as Index continued her assault of food eating.

"Say, say where's Touma?" asked Index just as she was about to take a sip of her milkshake.

Tsuchimikado Motoharu shrugged. "Nya~ Kami-yan must be doing his own thing right Maika?"

He turned to his step sister, a maid-to-be who was sitting on a cleaning robot instead of on a chair like Index and her step-brother were doing.

"Hmm. That Kamijou Touma sure is up to something though. Whenever he goes off like this, something always happens." She said as she spoke her mind.

Tsuchimikado Motoharu froze. He carefully looked over at Index who was just about to eat around 4 sushi rolls in one go. She had frozen and looked at Maika almost as if trying to determine what was more important; Kamijou Touma or the food?

There was an eerie silence before Index stood up quickly.

"You're right!" said Index, still holding the sushi. "Touma's always off doing rash things without my knowledge. When I find him, he's gonna get a lectuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure!" Index raced off eating the sushi as she did so and Tsuchimikado Motoharu didn't bother going after her.

After all, he had the sorcery name of Fallere825 or the Backstabbing Blade.

"Nya~ Stiyl, you should have expected for me to do something like this." He turned to his step-sister, eyes shining underneath his sunglasses. It seemed that the siscon sergeant was in action now.

"So, Maika, what do you want to do?"

* * *

Murray Bodine, the light magician that had released an attack on the department store Seventh Mist, was in a construction area. It seemed that the construction workmen were out to lunch and the area had been sealed off.

Apparently, something had happened on August 31st that had disturbed the construction so the workmen were being awfully careful in making sure that nothing disturbed them in their work.

Of course, that didn't mean that Murray Bodine would simply pass the opportunity by to hide in a safe place. On top of that, the construction was not complete so numerous bars of metal that seemed to be the foundation of the building were placed in even spaces, representing the gaps for the floors. It seemed that the building itself was going to be awfully high in height but that didn't matter to Murray.

The space was open and full of light, ready for Murray to attack if he was hunted down. All he had to do was wait for the workmen to come back, and then leave again.

He would be safe.

* * *

Stiyl Magnus almost laughed at how easily relaxed Murray Bodine was. Stiyl's vision had improved greatly and he was setting up rune cards for the appearance of his greatest asset, the monster known as Innocentius.

He would attack soon, with or without the assistance of Kamijou Touma. Still, he reached for his own cell phone and called his number. It connected.

"I'm sending you the location of where Murray Bodine is right now. If you don't hurry, I'll be starting without you." There was no answer on the other end, except someone hanging up.

Stiyl frowned and put away his phone after sending his GPS location, reaching for some rune cards. "Seems like that guy is serious." He said. He started putting up rune cards and thought to himself, was this a normal day in the life of Kamijou Touma? If it was, Stiyl was personally worried for the safety of Index but still that wasn't something to consider now.

All he had to do was capture Murray Bodine after all. That was what he, as a member of Necessarius was sent to do.

* * *

Kamijou Touma had received the message from Stiyl and had hung up. He had watched from afar to make sure that everyone who had been caught up in the incident had been taken to hospital. When he saw the last person he had cured, the black haired girl, he rushed off

He had received the GPS location from Stiyl but he not focusing on that or the pain that was coming from his leg. It was the screams. The screams that had come from the people that had been hit by the beam of light that that magician had made. It hurt Kamijou to hear those screams, how innocent people were being pulled into a fight that had nothing to do with them. Not only that it made Kamijou burn with anger.

He clenched his fist as he ran. He was going to make sure that Murray Bodine was stopped and he didn't care if he tore a muscle in his leg or lost it all together.

After all, Kamijou Touma had a reason to fight.

* * *

Murray Bodine, confident that he had escaped the threat that was the mysterious boy that was at the department store, sat down. He had made sure to blind Stiyl Magnus so he was confident that no-one would come after him.

He pulled out the mirror on the mirrored shield that Perseus had used, his own spiritual item. Of course, it could do more than just blind but Murray was a magician that specialised that in stunning opponents rather than physically attacking them. Of course, he could still do so though. Manipulating light and creating weapons was something that he was good at as well. With that combination, Murray could have used his talents for other things but he was not that type of person.

He held up his mirror into the light, observing the spiritual item that he had had for so long. That was when he saw it. The object behind him. And that object saw him too.

No words needed to be said. Murray spun around. How had he avoided being blinded? He was sure that he had gotten him. Not only, that how had Stiyl Magnus known where he was? The mysteries kept on coming and no answers came to answer them. So that left only one option.

"Perseus, son of Zeus, I call upon your power and bring me a sword!" The mirror let out a burst of light, Murray using a sword as there were too many metal bars blocking the way or a beam of light. So, all he had to do was use a sword.

Stiyl wasted no time. He had wanted to use more rune cards for Innocentius but he had been spotted. Without hesitation, he jumped onto one of the metal bars and looked down. Murray was approaching him, coming up the metal bars, using them as a form of stairs as Stiyl went down.

Stiyl found himself lucky that he had thought to incorporate Opila runes into the runes he placed down so to avoid unwanted visitors.

"Oh flames. Grant the gift of the giant's suffering!" Stiyl shouted and a flame sword appeared in one of his hands. (this is the chant from Volume 1 and Toaru Majutsu no Index wiki and I don't own it)

Both magicians wasted no time as they clashed, the flame sword and the light sword colliding, the two different sources of light, heat and light itself clashed. Neither magician seemed to want to give up and they pushed off each other, using the metal bars for support as they stared at each other, a number of levels above ground.

"How did you escape blindness!?" yelled Murray. "You shouldn't be here!"

"Let's just say that a guy I don't want to be in debt to anymore saved me. And you're annoying me. Words are cheap." Said Stiyl as he jumped towards Murray, his sword swinging down. Murray jumped out of the way and pulled out his mirror from his jacket.

"Perseus, son of Zeus, I use your great mirror to blind my opponent!" Stiyl wasn't going to fall for the same trick twice in a row. Using his flame sword, Stiyl cut down with the sword-

-towards the metal bar he was on. He cut it in two places extremely quickly and the metal bar fell outside the range of the beam that shot out of the mirror. It hit the metal bar that was just behind him and it melted. The bars that it was supporting began to groan now that the support was lost but still the magicians looked at each other.

"Was that it?" mocked Stiyl as he jumped up, swinging the flame sword. Swearing, Murray blocked it with his own, sparks flying in all directions as the swords collided.

As they stood at the stalemate, Stiyl used his other hand that was free and called up another flame sword. Without hesitation, he swung it down onto the defenceless Murray but Murray thrust the mirror in front of him, protecting him from the sword and cried

"Perseus, son of Zeus, I ask that you reflect the blade of fire!" At the next moment, the flame sword hit the mirror and disappeared. Stiyl appeared shocked. The flame swords that he summoned reached temperatures of around 3000 degrees Celsius and the only thing that had been able to get rid of them had been that boy's right hand. But here his sword had been negated. Or was it?

Seeing Stiyl's surprised face, Murray gave a sick grin. "All flames are are heat and light. Once you reflect the light, all you have is the heat." Indeed the air around the two magicians had gotten awfully warmer, if not sweltering.

So, while sweating, Murray took his opportunity and said "Perseus, son of Zeus I ask that you melt the opponent in front of me!" The mirror shone with the same light and Stiyl acted fast.

He let go of the sword and it disappeared into the air, the blow that Murray had been part way through following through and Murray lost his balance. Stiyl fell down to a metal beam below him but the beam of light that Murray had fired shot up into the sky, hitting numerous metal beams and melting them as it did so.

The melted pieces fell to the ground and Stiyl glared at Murray. Murray did the same and Stiyl summoned another flame sword. Both magicians were thinking that this battle would last a while.

* * *

Index had sensed the disruption of mana in the air and immediately raced over to the source of the disruption. As she did so, the amount of people in the area dwindled down until there was almost no-one in the area.

Analysis of the mana suggested that Opila runes were being utilised to keep normal people away. That brought up the thought, what did the magician that placed down the runes want to prevent people from seeing?

Up ahead in the distance, Index saw the sudden appearance and disappearance of light, near a construction site that Index had passed with Kamijou before.

"So that's the source of the disturbance….." she said as she raced towards it. The battle ahead was one of the Magic Side and it didn't take a genius to know that Kamijou Touma was mixed up in it somehow.

* * *

Stiyl Magnus was now on the ground, looking up at the magician that had pushed him there.

Murray Bodine was on the top of the construction site looking at the magician that had pushed him there.

Both were breathing heavily and both still had their swords in their hands. In the hand that did not have a sword, Murray had the mirror from the mirrored shield of Perseus while Stiyl did not have anything. But still, he had a weapon that he had not used yet. Innocentius.

Murray raised the mirror again and said, "Perseus, son of Zeus, I ask for your power to melt my opponent!" Stiyl ran out of the way as a beam of light fired down upon where he just was. Taking advantage of his opportunity, Stiyl formed another flame sword into his hand.

He threw the weapon into the direction of Murray, one that he dispersed with his mirror. That gap in Murray's defence was all that Stiyl needed. He raced up the metal bars, jumping fast up them and Murray looked at him, trying to get a good angle to fire upon him. When he did, he grinned.

"Perseus, son of Zeus, I ask for your power to melt my opponent!" The beam of light came out of the mirror and struck the opponent that Murray had determined was on. However, he did fall screaming. Instead he merely disappeared.

"A mirage!?" said Murray surprised.

"That's right" said a voice behind him. Murray turned around, calling up a light sword quickly as Stiyl struck his own flame sword on the light one. The sparks that resulted made Murray cringe and he jumped from the bar that he was on, all the way to the ground.

Murray glared at Stiyl. Their positions were now reversed, Murray on the ground and Stiyl on the topmost metal bar.

"I think it is time to end this, don't you?" said Stiyl with a smile. "(One of the five elements that build the Earth), (o great creator of flames), (The light of salvation that gives birth to life), (the light of judgment that punishes evildoers)… (While bringing peace and stability at the same time), (it also destroys the cold and dark misfortune)… (Fire is the name), (sword is the title)!... (Show yourself), (Swallow Myself', turn me into power)—! Innocentius!" –_again this is what Stiyl actually says in Volume 1 and from Toaru Majutsu no Index wiki. I don't own this._) said Stiyl as he raised his hand.

The ground beneath Murray instantly heated up drastically. Murray jumped back just as a giant creature made solely of flame rose up out of the ground, its hand where Murray had just been. It was human in shape yet demon-like in appearance. It mere presence made Murray shiver. So….this was Innocentius.

"Crush the opponent!" yelled Stiyl. Innocentius looked at Murray and roared, heading towards him. Swearing, Murray raised his mirror.

"Perseus, son of Zeus, I ask for your power to destroy the opponent!" a great beam of light came from the mirror and struck Innocentius dead centre. But nothing happened. If at all, the only effect that it had was to push back the massive creature slightly. Murray sweated as the beam did nothing while Stiyl gave a confident smile.

"This is the end, Murray Bodine. Repent for your crimes." Although it didn't seem so, the last part of Stiyl's speech gave the appearance that he really was a priest from the church known as the Anglican Church.

"Damn!" cried Murray as he kept up the assault with the beam. What was he going to do?

A voice came from behind him. It was a girl's voice and it cried "Touma!" Murray turned his head and Stiyl looked behind Murray and his eyes widened.

What was she doing here!?

Index had appeared around the corner and looked around, ignoring everything in front of her, looking only for the being called Kamijou Touma. Murray looked up at Stiyl's expression and the gears turned in his head. Maybe there was a way out of this.

Without hesitation, he turned the mirror away from Innocentius and keeping the beam, turned it on Index, destroying numerous buildings as he turned the mirror.

Stiyl looked shocked as he hadn't considered what Murray had just done.

No…thought Stiyl. He had promised that girl. Even if she didn't remember it, he had promised her. He had promised to live for her and die for her. To protect her. Now that Kamijou Touma was not here, there was nothing that he could do as he watched the beam of light approach Index.

"Die." Said Murray with a blank facial expression.

Index merely looked at the beam that was heading her way, opened her mouth and said " (Reflect beam back towards the owner). Then almost as if Index had been holding a mirror of her own, the beam was reflected back towards Murray.

His eyes wide, he managed to jump away at the last second, the beam smashing into the body of Innocentius. The creature roared as it was hit and Murray looked at Index. She was still searching and had not thought much of Murray's attack while Stiyl merely looked relived.

"What the fuck is going on?" yelled Murray as he looked at Index. First a magician that had avoided being blinded and now this? The explanation was simple though. All Index had used was her Spell Intercept, a power that she had obtained as the role as the Index Librorum Prohibitorum of 103,000 grimoires.

Not finding what she was looking for, she turned towards Stiyl and asked "Where's Touma!?" Stiyl sorted of cringed at the question. He had been asked the same thing at the end of WWIII and the answer was the same. He didn't know. Where was that guy anyway?

Choosing to ignore her, Stiyl turned to Innocentius. "Your role hasn't changed." With that Innocentius gave another roar and started walking slowly towards Murray Bodine. He trembled in front of the presence of the creature and did what he thought to be natural.

Take someone down with him. Of course, Stiyl was protected by the metal bars in his way while the girl…..

Murray turned the mirror in the direction of Index once more and cried out "Perseus, son of Zeus, I ask for your power to melt the opponent!" a beam of light fired towards the defenceless Index and she merely responded with:

" (reflect the beam of Perseus towards the sky)." As soon as the beam of light reached her, it reflected back towards the sky disappearing in the cloud line.

Murray swore. None of his attacks were working. So if long range didn't work…..

Fuelled by his desire to bring someone down with him, he stood up and ran towards Index, turning the mirror in his hand. Index frowned and backed away slightly. Was he going to unleash another magical attack? If so then why was he turning the mirror in his hand? What was the point?

Confused, Index looked at Murray and then realised his objective. The very end of the hand-held mirror had a sharp tip. It was most likely for decoration or for stabbing into soft soil for some reason but if applied with enough force it would most likely cause great damage.

By the time Index had realised it, Murray could shorten the gap between them in one step. There was no way that Index could run away. Still she backed away but Murray still advanced.

Stiyl wanted to use Innocentius to catch the magician but from that distance, Index could seriously be burned, an ending that Stiyl did not want to see happen. But what could he do? Index had no defence against sharp weapons. And even if Innocentius did make it in time, what would happen?

Stiyl clenched his fist. What was going to happen? What could he do? The questions circled in his head but no answers came to mind.

"DDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMM MMNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTT T!" he cried.

* * *

Index had reflected the second beam and Murray was practically right in front of her. She saw that red-haired magician cry out but there was nothing that he could do. Her expression was frozen. One of shock? Terror? Even Index herself didn't know but Murray was about to stab the end of the mirror into probably the softest part of her.

She had been sliced before but she had magic to save her then. Murray would probably continue his assault until she died. And she was powerless to stop it.

At the last moment, she closed her eyes and only thought one thing.

_Touma…._

* * *

"BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAARD!" yelled a voice. Murray still didn't stop his attack and took that one step, ready to stab-

Just as he felt a fist plough right into his face. Murray was thrown back as he rolled, mirror still in hand. All eyes were wide in surprise.

Index slowly opened hers and crumpled to her knees. He had come. He had come when she had called.

Just like always he had protected her.

Just like always he had taken the burden of a battle onto himself.

Just like always he was the hero.

And just like always, Kamijou Touma would end the battle with an ending where everyone was smiling.

* * *

Murray rubbed his cheek and looked up at the boy in front of him. He had black spiky hair and his facial expression was one where it was easy to tell he was pissed.

Kamijou Touma spoke. "First you harm innocents and then try to kill someone that I care about in front of me!? THERE'S NO WAY THAT I CAN FORGIVE THAT YOU BASTARD!"

Kamijou Touma raced forward, although he did so rather lopsided and Murray reacted. He held up the mirror and said "Perseus, son of Zeus, melt the opponent in front of me!"

Murray had taken some damage in the battle with Stiyl but he had enough energy to kill this one boy in front of him.

Still, without hesitating, Kamijou Touma raced forward. The beam of light came from the mirror and was about to hit Kamijou-

-just as he raised his right hand. The beam of light hit that hand and did not disappear but in fact did not do anything. It just stayed in mid-air for a while before it dispersed, light flying in all directions.

"What the hell?!" said Murray but that did not stop the approaching Kamijou.

And while Kamijou approached, his leg burned with pain. He knew that his muscle had probably torn and that he would probably not be able to run for a few days at least but that was not the issue.

Kamijou only had one thing to do and that was to defeat the magician in front of him.

Murray Bodine rolled away from the approaching Kamijou and managed to stand up. In between that monster Innocentius and that mysterious right hand, Murray knew what he would choose.

But still he would not win unless he went all out. So, without further ado, he called out his sorcery name.

"LUCIS209!" he called. "The light magician that hold all!"

He held up the mirror in front of him. "Perseus, son of Zeus, I ask that you blow this opponent away with your power!"

A beam of light appeared from the mirror except this time the beam was not yellow in colour but rather red. The sorcery name that Murray had spat out had held all his conviction in defeating the opponent in front of him as well as the power of the demi-god Perseus. He rarely shouted out his sorcery name because of the energy it drained him of as well as the outrageous destructive force it provided.

The red beam headed towards Kamijou and he used his right hand. The beam hit the hand however it did not negate. It did however stop the beam and it continued to blast towards Kamijou's hand.

"Hah! Take that you bastard!" cried Murray. The beam continued to fire, but then flew off in a completely different direction, destroying the metal structure that Stiyl was standing on. He jumped off it in time to land on the ground next to Innocentius.

"What the-?" said Murray but the explanation was simple. Negation and disruption. That was what Kamijou had learned with those attacks that he had not been able to negate completely. The beam sailed off into the sky like with Index and Murray turned to Kamijou.

"Fuck you!" said Murray Bodine as he held up his mirror once again in front of his face. "Perseus, son of Zeus, call up a sword of light to crush the oppon-"

Murray never finished his sentence. Kamijou ploughed that right fist into the mirror, smashing it as it cracked.

Glass flew and cut into Kamijou's skin and he withheld the pain and continued the path of the fist and smashed it into the fallen Murray Bodine.

Murray's head was hit without mercy and he flew backwards from the force of it. He tumbled and landed on the ground, not moving from the blow.

Kamijou breathed heavily, satisfied with his victory. Index and Stiyl didn't say anything as Kamijou looked at the fallen magician-

-and collapsed due to the pain in his leg.

The last thing that he remembered hearing was the cry of "TOUMA!" before he lost consciousness.

* * *

Kamijou sat up as soon as his eyes opened. His head and fist hurt a little bit but the pain in his leg was a lot worse.

He looked to his left and saw a familiar red-haired magician sitting next to him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well, you won. But you collapsed. You were called in an ambulance and Index and I had to scamper out of there. The construction workers were apparently extremely anger for the work being destroyed for the second time. As for Murray Bodine…well, he was taken back to the Anglican headquarters. They'll deal with him along with Travis Sibley. So your part is done here."

Kamijou was silent as he listened and nodded. After that little explanation, Stiyl stood up and headed to the door.

"Is that it?" asked Kamijou.

"Is that what?" replied Stiyl with a frown.

"Well, I was planning on thanking you but-"

"Don't say disgusting things that'll make me throw up. I didn't want your help but it was insisted that I do. That's all. Don't let it go to your head that we're friends now."

Kamijou nodded. "I guess that's the foundation of it then. The relationship between Kamijou Touma and Stiyl Magnus eh?"

Stiyl replied with a nod. There was an awkward silence as neither side said anything but it was broken as Stiyl exited the room without a word.

He sighed. "Looks like that guy hasn't changed." he said. "Huh?" he said as he looked around. "Where's that beast Index?" he asked.

"Who are you calling a beast?! Touma!" yelled a voice from the door as it opened revealing a very angry nun with very sharp teeth.

If Kamijou could hide underneath the covers where this would have not injured him, he would have but it was no use. "Ah…Index-san? This Kamijou-san was just joking. Hey, weren't you supposed to hang out with Tsuchimikado?" he asked.

"Touma? Does that mean that you wanted to get rid of me?" asked Index.

"Ah!" No! Nonononono. I-I was just asking! Ah? Index? Please retract those teeth before approaching. I don't think that I can take –Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Such misfortune!" Kamijou cried as Index bit onto his head. "I really think that my injuries are severe this time!" he added as he cried out.

Index slumped as she held tightly onto Kamijou. "Well, you did save me. So I don't think I really can be angry..." she said. Kamijou was silent as he remembered the expression that Index had had at that moment. He didn't think that he ever wanted to see that on Index's face again.

"Yeah." He said. "I'm just glad that you're OK." Said Kamijou with a smile.

"What about you though Touma?" asked Index. "You just collapsed. You didn't even take that many hits. What happened?"

Kamijou thought against telling her the pain that was in his leg. She had noticed last night that he was limping so he instinctively did not want to worry her. But-

"I told you what would happen if you strained your leg too much." Came a voice from the door. Kamijou looked up to see that frog-faced doctor that he knew so well. But what did he mean?

"You really did tear a muscle like I told you. That was some massive trauma on your leg, so the only thing that I suggest is to rest it. Seriously. Don't do excessive running and try to stay off it at all times. I managed to do what I could but that was it. Also, there was an incident at Seventh Mist. Did you have anything to do with that?"

Kamijou just looked at the frog-faced doctor. He had suspected as much but didn't really like hearing the truth. With a faint smile, he looked out the window and out to Academy City. Judging his silence to be the end of their conversation, the frog-faced doctor gave his own smile and walked out of the room. He would talk to his patient later.

Index was silent as she hugged Kamijou's head like a pillow, like she was protecting it, neither one saying anything. After all, there was not much to be said.

But regardless, Kamijou still smiled. The ending that he had reached was one where everyone was happy and that was good enough for him.

* * *

A man looked over the scenery that was Academy City. He was a Saint. Not one officially recognised but a self-proclaimed one. The man believed that his power as one was real and he wanted to show it.

He looked down at the file that was in his hand. If was of someone that many magicians had fought but never defeated. They were deeply involved in the Magic Side but and the Science Side as well.

"The Imagine Breaker huh?" said the man. "Seems like the perfect opponent to test my strength."

* * *

**OK! Well with one story ending, another one begins. Who is this man? Will be explained in another story...**

**As for those who are wondering about Murray's sorcery name, Lucis209. lucis means light in Latin. Or at least according to Google translate. **

**Moving on, I hope that you await my new chapter wih eagerness. **

**Oh, and with Kamijou's injury, with the story that is coming up, what will happen?**

**Anyway as always,  
Review if you please.**


	10. Kanzaki Kaori: Part 1

**Got some people asking me for a Kanzaki arc so here you go. I hope that you enjoy this new arc. Also I'd like to thank my beta reader PokeRescue18. You guys should as well. anyway I hope that you look forward to this arc and a much requested character focus will be up next!**

* * *

Kamijou Touma now knew what hell would be like if he ever went there. It would be exactly like what he had experienced over the past 3 days.

On the first day, he had managed to get out of hospital after receiving a muscle tear in his leg. He had been fixed up by that frog-faced doctor but not completely.

"The only thing that should work is a good rest. That and these pills every day, 3 times should be fine. You'll be right and ready within 5 days." He had said.

Kamijou Touma looked at the pill bottle on the 4th day's morning and sighed. His leg was feeling a little better but his mood was not.

Let's recap what happened to our favorite Kamijou shall we?

On the first day he had gotten back-two days after he was hospitalized, Kamijou had been forced to bed rest. It was not forced by his doctor but by himself. He wanted to make sure that he got enough rest for his leg. For some reason, Kamijou was made to do a lot running. If they ever had a marathon during the Daihaseisai, Kamijou was sure that he would win, even with espers who could increase the durability of their muscles.

Anyway Kamijou had been rested. And who better to nurse him than the compassionate nun Index? Of course Kamijou had to rest inside the actual bed in his apartment, not the bath that had substituted for one so he didn't want to do any movement.

Of course, the worried Index had taken care of him…rather badly. First of all, she didn't know how to cook. And when she had attempted to make porridge…..

"Is this…..is this…..detergent inside my porridge?! What the hell were you thinking?!" shouted Kamijou.

"But Touma, it says it gets rid of bacteria! And Maika told me that's what makes people sick!" protested Index.

"I'm not sick though!" yelled Kamijou. "This is voluntary bed rest! Man, this detergent is gonna seriously make me sick! Waaaaaaaaah! Such misfortune!"

That had been the morning on the first day. Now if we skip to the evening...

"Come on Tsuchimikado! Give me the food!" shouted Kamijou. As Kamijou had forbidden Index to cook, it had been up to Tsuchimikado Maika and her step brother to come over. And of course, being the 'Backstabbing Blade' that he was, when he was asked to pass Kamijou's food to him...

"Nya, Kami-yan, you shouldn't have expected anything else nya," mocked Tsuchimikado as he waved the food around. Of course when he tried to get it back...

'Wah!" cried Tsuchimikado Maika as she received a face full of rice that had missed her brother and hit her. The Backstabbing Blade stopped and glared at Kamijou.

"Hey, Kami-yan."

"Y-Yes?" asked a nervous Kamijou. He had experienced head-first Tsuchimikado's fighting ability and had no intention of doing so again.

"Food fight!" he said as he threw the food that he was holding. It hit the wall and Tsuchimikado threw his own food. Even Sphynx's food was not safe from the throwing attack.

"Oi! Just who's going to clean all this up!?" yelled the poor Kamijou.

"Sorry Kami-yan. Maika and I have to go back to our room now! See ya nya~" And with that they left. Of course that meant...

"Crap! And Index broke the bathtub once just by using detergent! It looks like the job of cleaning goes to this crippled Kamijou!" Anime tears rolled down his eyes as he added "Such misfortune..."

And of course, Kamijou didn't get any sleep that night. Sleeping in the bathtub was not going to improve his leg so he was forced to sleep in bed...along with Index.

Her light breathing next to him and the fact that Kamijou was a healthy high school boy didn't stop his beating heart at the scene. The only thought going through his head the entire night was:

"If Index wakes up and finds me asleep, who knows what she'll do?! And if I'm awake, I won't get anything done at school tomorrow! Wah! What do I do!?"

Naturally on the second day, Kamijou had gone to school using numerous walls to support him as he made the trip. The school day had gone smoothly although with Komoe-sensei doing her best not to over-stress Kamijou by giving him the sweet treatment earning numerous glares from his classmates he hadn't really felt comfortable. That and the fact that he fell asleep in class a lot didn't do much to stop the Iron Wall Girl who unleashed her own punishment.

Terribly battered after that intense school day, Kamijou had decided that he had to try out his leg. And so had walked home and who better than Misaka Mikoto to run into when Kamijou was unable to escape?

The meeting had occurred at A Certain Vending Machine.

Misaka Mikoto had just kicked said vending machine, causing it to spit out a can of drink. She had yet to notice his presence.

"And now, Kamijou Touma will quietly flee the scene without-"

"Just what are you doing?" asked Mikoto as she saw Kamijou acting strangely. Kamijou froze debating whether or not to talk to her. If he didn't, she would BiriBiri him whereas if he didn't…..who knows what would happen?

He decided on the latter and turned around. "Is it not OK to walk home nowadays?" he asked.

Mikoto raised an eyebrow and took a sip from her drink. "Is your leg OK? I haven't seen you in a few days and when I did last see you, you were limping."

Kamijou sighed. Although he hadn't expected her to ask, he felt that she should at least know. Maybe that would prevent her from chasing after him?

So, Kamijou explained what had happened to her and how he had to rest his leg. With each word, Mikoto started to look more and more concerned however when he had stopped, she looked more thoughtful than actually concerned.

"So what you're saying is that you shouldn't really do any running?" she said, earning a nod from Kamijou. Then her facial expression changed to one of a sinister smile.

"Is that so…?" she said. Kamijou sweated. Just what was going through her mind? There was no way that Kamijou wanted to know so he merely tried to get rid of her by saying goodbye and had just turned around but couldn't get away. He felt a hand on his shoulder and carefully turned around.

Misaka Mikoto had electricity coming from her bangs. "I've always wanted to see if my Railgun could withstand your right hand? Wanna go and have a see?" Before Kamijou could answer, he was dragged away by the Electromaster against his will, unable to escape.

Silently sobbing he said "Such misfortune…"

That night, he had returned home, his right hand smoking almost as if something had been hitting it constantly without rest. There was a mysterious mark on his hand almost the size of an arcade coin. But that was the least of his problems.

After a dinner, both Index and Kamijou decided that Kamijou had to have the bed. But what good was the bed if he couldn't rest in it? If Index was in it, he wouldn't be able to sleep so he had to take another option.

"Know my pain!" he yelled at the confused Index as he threw her into the bathroom.

"Touma!? Just where am I supposed to sleep!?" she yelled through the door.

"In the bathtub!" he yelled back.

"Eeeeehhhhhh!? How am I supposed to sleep in there!?" she yelled in return.

"You'll get used to it!" said Kamijou. "I did…" he muttered underneath his breath. "I'm starting to think that it's more comfortable than the bed….." Regardless, Kamijou had to rest his leg and he quickly fell asleep in his bed for the first time in weeks.

Now as we move onto the 3rd day's morning, Kamijou had just woken up and was ready for school. Eating a quick breakfast, he noticed that something was wrong. Wasn't it awfully quiet?

Deciding to go to the toilet before he left, he opened the bathroom's door….

"TOUMA!" came the cry of the angry Index. She leaped from the doorway and bit hard on his head, Sphynx the cat joining in, although Kamijou had no idea why she had taken his into the bathroom.

And that was how Kamijou Touma woke up on the 3rd day.

Naturally, he was late for school but had been treated the same as the day before, earning more hateful glares as Komoe-sensei treated him kindly. However, just before lunch, a familiar face appeared in the doorway, expression in a forced smile.

"Komoe-sensei, can I see Kamijou?" asked Yomikawa Aiho, a teacher at the school. Numerous heads tilted as they wondered what she wanted with Kamijou. Even Kamijou was confused. Standing up and moving slowly to the door, he was taken out into the corridor.

Needless to say, everyone rose from their seats and pressed their ears to the wall or the door to hear the exchange. It was anything but pretty.

"Kamijou, do you know what happened to my house?" asked Yomikawa.

Kamijou tilted his head. When he had gone there, some members of MINUS had thrown a grenade to kidnap Last Order but after he and Accelerator had gotten her back, Yomikawa's house must have not been fixed yet.

He nodded and stated the truth, leaving out the mention of MINUS. Yomikawa smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Her grip was tight and Kamijou felt impending doom heading his way.

"Do you-"said Yomikawa. "REALLY THINK I WOULD BELIEVE THAT!?" as she pulled Kamijou into a headlock, Kamijou protesting. The listeners could only sigh as Kamijou cried out, "Such misfortune!" as he was subdued by the PE teacher.

After Yomikawa had accepted that Kamijou was not going to tell her the truth-Kamijou didn't know what was so unbelievable about it though-he headed home, not before facing the enemy of yesterday.

Misaka Mikoto was in front of the vending machine, sitting down and leaning against it while drinking a can and when she saw Kamijou she stood up and raced over to him. He truly did want to run away, but his leg had not reached that stage yet.

Mikoto reached for his hand and pulled him along saying "Come with me" although when Kamijou pointed it out, she retracted her hand, her face blushing a bit then proceeded to push Kamijou towards their destination.

She took him the Underground Shopping Mall to the arcade. Kamijou didn't need to know what they were there for. A Gekota figurine was up for grabs if groups of two would be able to complete a certain race track on a game. Naturally, Mikoto had headed there with Kamijou and shoved him into the seat buckling him in.

The game couldn't commence until both players were seated and belted in with seatbelts to increase the realism of the game. The game, for lack of a better term, was incredibly easy. It had hardly taken 5 minutes to complete and win the game and when they were done, Mikoto sprang up with conviction and ran to counter, collection her figurine. Kamijou watched the exchange and slightly smiled at the pleasant scene.

Mikoto left without noticing that Kamijou was still strapped in or thanking him and Kamijou sighed. He had expected as such but Mikoto was still happy and he was glad. However, when he tried to unbuckle the seatbelt…..

"Huh?" Kamijou tried again and again. It was no use. He was stuck. He squirmed but Mikoto had buckled him in too tight. Had she used magnetism to force the lock into place? If she had it was most likely by accident by still Kamijou was stuck. "Such misfortune….." he whined.

He called over the shop attendant and she tried as well but to no avail. She called the owner of the shop and they both tried but to no avail. They had called on some espers however the buckle was right near Kamijou's right hand and every time someone tried to use their power to open the lock, the Imagine Breaker foiled their attempt, causing them to wonder what had happened.

It took a further 3 hours for Kamijou to be released as well as 20 members of Anti-Skill, 13 Judgment members and a blowtorch. Indeed, the lock had been forced into place but not with esper powers but by force. Apparently, Mikoto had been too eager to get the figurine and had shoved in the lock too hard. And as Kamijou was sitting in the seat, all the people had assumed that he had been the one buckle himself.

They glared at him and the owner held out his hand, expecting payment for the machine. Kamijou wept as he paid for the game (imagine how much it would cost) and headed home.

Of course, when he did he was extremely late and Index had already eaten at Maika's and was ready to sleep in the bed, not in the bathroom. Thus the day ended with a meal of instant noodles and Kamijou reluctantly accepting Index into the bed as well as Sphynx.

And now, back to present time.

Kamijou was tired. He had fallen asleep somehow late in the night and when he woke up, he found that Index was tightly hugging him. He had woke her up and for some reason Index was extremely cheerful.

As they ate their breakfast, Kamijou took another one of the pills, his 10th and looked at the 5 left. His leg was no longer throbbing and feeling better. Kamijou didn't know what to do today. It was the weekend again and he was planning on resting however…..

"Touma, Touma!" cried Index. "Look! Look!" Index was pointing at something on the television and Kamijou looked.

It was an advertisement for some Magical Powered Kanamin merchandise, specifically dolls and DVD's. It turned out that there was a sale on however it was in the School Garden; somewhere that Kamijou couldn't get to unless he had a permit to enter. He had only been able to enter Tokiwadai Middle School before because he was partially working for them and also because it was an emergency.

"Sorry Index." He said. "We can't go. We're not allowed in."

Suddenly the screen changed.

"**And for those who can't enter School Garden, you won't miss out! Remember the code below and then you'll be able to enter without a problem!" **The TV said. The code appeared and it was a long string on numbers however it had disappeared as soon as it appeared. The ad was obviously aimed at those who could actually enter.

Kamijou had only gotten the first few numbers but not all of them.

"Sorry Index. I missed the code so-"

"392600424189204" said Index without missing a beat.

Kamijou stared at her and then let out a soft chuckle. Of course, Index had a perfect memory. His knowledge of the previous Kamijou Touma told him that much. It was how she had been able to memorize 103,000 grimoires.

He looked over at the nun. Her eyes were pleading and Kamijou sighed.

"Alright; But slow down. We might take the bus." He said.

"YAY!" said Index as she held up Sphynx. "We're going to go and see Magical Powered Kanamin Spyhnx!" she said as she spun around.

Kamijou stood up and got ready to go. While Index wore her nun's habit, all he needed was shoes and then they were ready.

* * *

A man looked over as a certain Level 0 and a nun left the building. The man, a self-proclaimed Saint, had been observing the actions of the Level 0 for the past three days and was shocked.

How had this guy managed to defeat numerous magicians, along with Fiamma of the Right? It didn't make sense. His defense was full of holes and he seemed to have the luck of an idiot.

The man frowned. It was the Imagine Breaker in front of him, that much was certain. But if he defeated this guy, would he be recognized as a Saint?

The man shook his head. He was second-guessing himself. Of course he would be made a Saint. There was no doubt.

The man touched the sword at his side. If the Imagine Breaker's defense was on this level, defeating him should be easy.

* * *

The man was not the only magician in Academy City at the time. The man had been determined to be a decent threat, his delusions viewed dangerous in the eyes of a certain Archbishop.

So, the Archbishop had sent an army to deal with the man. Or rather, they are deploying an equivalent of a nuclear bomb in terms of magical ability.

One of the less than 20 Saints that lived in the world, Kanzaki Kaori stood and looked down at District 7. In her view, she could see where she had first seen that Imagine Breaker and battled with him as well as the dorm that the said Imagine Breaker lived.

In the sunlight, she looked at the file that was in her hand.

Darren Hersham. The self-proclaimed 'Saint' that Laura Stuart had determined was an unstable element in the Magic Side. And of course, those elements were dealt with.

The mug shot that Kanzaki was provided with showed a man with blue eyes as well as brown hair however he had long cast aside that face. Now he only wore armor like one of the Knights of England, bright and silver.

The self-proclaimed St George the II.

It could be seen why Laura Stuart thought he was unstable. Although he had the name, all he needed was the legend. And what better legend than of St George and the Dragon? Of course, the legendary Dragon in the legend would not descend for such a man but there was a being on this world that had battled numerous magicians and had managed to succeed.

Kamijou Touma. The Imagine Breaker.

Kanzaki had no idea where he was or what he was doing but by finding him, perhaps she would come across Darren if she got there at the right time or be early enough to protect him.

It didn't need to be said what would happen if she were late.

* * *

Kamijou and Index were on the bus that had no driver, Index sitting in the seat in front of Kamijou. Of course, it ran by itself, part of Academy City's amazing technology, but Index was fascinated by the device.

"Touma, Touma!" she cried. "The bus is turning but no-one's turning it! How is it doing that!?" she cried.

The other passengers were looking at her with odd looks. There was no explanation necessary. After all, she was obviously a foreigner. Her nun's habit and white skin made that obvious but also her mood to the technology.

Kamijou had been in such a situation before so he was used to such things. They were heading to School Garden along with that code so Kamijou was sure that they would get in. He wondered if he would see a certain Railgun there but considered something else.

"Index? Didn't you bring Sphynx along?"

Index nodded, still keeping her eyes on the wheel that turned by itself.

"Then where is he?"

That caught Index's attention. She looked on her seat and upon finding that the calico cat wasn't there, looked underneath the seats of others. Kamijou wanted to help but didn't think that he should. Knowing his luck, he might end up looking up someone's skirt or something like that.

Index cried out. "Touma! Sphynx is under your seat! Trying to make me worry but hiding him!?" she cried, her fangs visible in her mouth. Kamijou backed away, fearsome for his life and decided that the only thing to do was collect Sphynx to try and calm her down before he was bitten on.

He looked underneath his seat and saw that calico cat, near Kamijou's legs. However, Kamijou did not collect the cat immediately.

As soon as he had bent down, the glass window that he was sitting next to smashed open, glass flying towards those next to Kamijou's seat. They cried out as glass showered on them and so did Index.

Kamijou looked up and saw what had pierced the window. It was a sword. Kamijou had seen one like it when he had seen the Knights from the Roman Catholic Church when he had battled Aureolus Izzard. It was a long blade that was around a meter in length however the blade itself was thin in width. But that was the blade itself. The hilt made the entire sword around 1.2 metres and it was covered with gold. There was an inscription along the blade that read something in English.

Kamijou's limited knowledge of the language was enough to decipher it. It read:

_The Great Hero's Lance_

Kamijou looked past the blade at the wielder. It could have been a man or a woman, but Kamijou didn't know. The reason for that was because they were wearing great bulky armor that covered their entire body that shone in the morning sunlight. Similarly to the Knights of the Roman Catholic Church, the armor looked the same. Kamijou's couldn't determine what the facial expression of the Knight was but he knew one thing.

He had just almost been killed. Had he not bent down, that sword would have doubt pierced through his skull.

Kamijou didn't move as he looked at the Knight and the Knight looked back.

"Damn!" came a voice from the armor. It was a deep one and Kamijou guessed that the person inside was a man. The sword moved slightly, every single occupant of the bus frozen as they watched the Knight try to take out the blade from the window.

The Knight never got the chance to. Another figure came from the left and hit the Knight in the side, the Knight crying out as the sword was forcibly pulled out at an odd angle. That action caused the bus to tilt and then tip over.

The occupants screamed as the bus tilted over, glass smashing as it hit the ground. Now that the bus had turned over, Kamijou and Index's seats were now on the roof and they both fell down onto the floor, Kamijou angling his body so that he landed in between the seats.

Index did same and something furry landed on Kamijou's face. He opened his eyes and saw that the calico cat was staring at him almost as if saying "Let's not go on a bus again."

Kamijou looked at the front of the bus. The wheel was still turning and the front windows had smashed. Taking action, he slowly moved towards the front window and climbed out of the fallen bus. Seeing that nothing unexpected lay in wait he called back into the bus, "Index! Come out the front! Tell the others as well!"

Index did as she was told and all the other occupants hurried out and backed away from the bus, likely thinking that it was going to explode. Index was the last to come out of the bus and Kamijou gave Sphynx to her as he looked around the bus where the Knight had been hit by the mysterious object.

"Did you see what hit them?" asked Kamijou to which Index shook her head. "What was that?" he asked aloud as he looked around the bus.

* * *

Kanzaki Kaori had appeared in the nick of time. Just as Darren Hersham had pierced the bus with his sword, Kanzaki had seen him. She wasted no time. Utilizing the power as a Saint, she leapt off the skyscraper; she was on, almost flying towards Darren.

He tried to get the sword out of the bus but didn't have time as Kanzaki let loose a kick to his armor. He let out a cry and was thrown back, Kanzaki doing the same as she continued her assault. There was a crash behind her and Kanzaki felt in her heart that it was better that she checked on the occupants of the fallen bus before she dealt with Darren but her head decided against it.

The two crashed against the ground people's attention diverted towards them as Darren skidded along the ground for a little bit before coming to a stop. With a grunt he stood up, looking at his opponent.

"Well, well. Kanzaki Kaori. What business does Necessarius have with me?" he asked her.

Kanzaki reached for her nodachi on her belt. "You are to come with me Darren Hersham. You are an unstable element of the Magic Side. You are to be detained until our punishment will be decided by the Archbishop." Like with Travis Sibley and Murray Bodine, Darren Hersham was to be punished to the greatest extent; however he didn't need to know that. Because that was the job of Necessarius. Dealing with rogue magicians like them.

She could have sworn that she heard Darren laugh inside that armor. "Are you going to start a fight here in a crowd? Not considering others are we?" he mocked.

Kanzaki frowned. He was right. Here, Darren could attack anyone he wanted while Kanzaki's fight lay only with Darren. She was at the disadvantage on this battlefield. Still she kept her hand on her nodachi not flinching.

Darren spoke again. "My fight is not with you. I do not wish to fight a to-be fellow Saint. My fight lies elsewhere."

Kanzaki glared at Darren. "Do you really think that I'm going to allow you to attack that boy?" she asked.

Darren raised his arm and pointed at her, the gauntlet on his arm making a small rattling sound. "Then you are to stand in my way to prove I am a Saint? I will defeat the Dragon that no-one has defeated before. And that Dragon is the Imagine Breaker. I will make him bow down in defeat and prove my power. And no-one will stop me."

And with that, Darren Hersham swung his sword into the ground, the tip piercing the road that he was standing on. The shockwave that occurred after made numerous people scream but Kanzaki merely raised her arm to block her face from dust. And when she looked at where Darren Hersham just was there was nothing there.

Darren Hersham was gone.

* * *

Kamijou Touma had no idea what had happened on the bus, but he didn't stick around to find out. He led Index away quickly because if Anti-Skill were to see her, she would most likely be arrested as she was an outsider to Academy City.

Using the excuse of getting towards School Garden faster, Index hurried along, stopping every now and then so that the crippled Kamijou could catch up. They passed by Tokiwadai Middle School and when they reached the perimeter of School Garden, they stopped.

A member of Anti-Skill blocked their way and held up a hand.

"I'm sorry." He said. "You need a permit to be allo-"

"392600424189204" said Index puffing her chest out in pride. The Anti-Skill raised an eyebrow and reached for a machine that lay on his belt. A screen appeared on it and after a few clicks, his eyes went wide as he looked at Index then at the machine.

"How-That ad only showed 5 times." He said in surprise.

Kamijou raised an eyebrow. That confirmed it. The ad had been aimed towards people who were allowed inside the School Garden. Too bad they hadn't expected Index to see it.

Index went past the man and Kamijou slowly followed as the two of them went into School Garden.

* * *

When Kanzaki had reached the bus, she had found all the occupants were safe and sound, being interviewed by Anti-Skill. But a few people were missing. When Kanzaki had kicked Darren, she swore she could have seen both the Imagine Breaker and the Index Librorum Prohibitorum. But where were they?

"Damn it!" she cried as she ran off. If she didn't find those two before Darren did, there was no wondering what he would do to them.

* * *

Darren Hersham watched as Kamijou Touma and Index walked past the security that was provided for School Garden and into School Garden itself.

By looking at where the bus had been heading, Darren could narrow down where they would go.

After all, he had managed to see that his target was walking rather slowly, favoring one leg than the other.

Although that may have meant that Darren's win could be attributed to a weaker enemy, he was still going to defeat that Imagine Breaker.

For sure. The undefeatable 'Dragon' known as Kamijou Touma would fall at the hands of Darren Hersham, also known as St George the II.

* * *

**So, Kamijou is the 'Dragon'.** **Foreshadowing? You'll just have to read on to find out. Also, to find out why the Lance is a sword, you'll have to wait for the next chapter as well! Anyway I hope that you continue to read this story and enjoy it.**

**And as always,  
Review, if you please**


	11. Kanzaki Kaori: Part 2

**Ah. At last. an update. I hope that you guys have been waiting patiently, or impatiently it doesn't matter. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Waaaaaaahh!" cried Index as she looked over at the shop in front of her. They had finally reached the store that sold all of the Magical Powered Kanamin merchandise and Kamijou was exhausted. Although Index had waited for him, it was a longer walk than he imagined.

Not only that but he wanted to avoid anyone from Tokiwadai altogether. After all, he had ruined their dorm. Many of the students had chased him after that. Maybe he had angered them to that extent? (Of course you guys know better…..)

As such, he had hid in many of the stores, pretending to look inside them numerous times but he had finally reached the store. Index looked around happily at the merchandise and Kamijou sighed.

"You know Index, I'll hold Sphynx. You go and have a look around." He said as he relived the calico cat from her hands. "I suppose we'll have lunch here too. I've never really had lunch in the School Garden before….." Of course Kamijou couldn't say for sure due to his memory loss but it was unlikely that he had eaten in this area before.

Index smiled happily at Kamijou and then raced off further into the store marvelling at all of the merchandise. Sitting at one of the benches that the store had, Kamijou reached into his pocket keeping Sphynx in one hand as he took out his pill bottle.

Looking for and finding water cooler, Kamijou ate the pill quickly and then sat back down onto the bench. He was amazed that his incident with the bus had not crushed the bottle itself.

Kamijou frowned. What had happened back there? Who was that Knight? And that figure that had stopped him?

The Knight had been after Kamijou's life that was for sure, but why would he attack a normal high school student like him?

Kamijou just couldn't figure it out. But still. He was in a place where he and Index were happy.

And he would keep that for as long as possible.

* * *

Kanzaki Kaori had stopped Darren Hersham. She had been jumping along the roofs of tall buildings, using her owners as a Saint to make them possible.

He had been jumping along the roofs of buildings as well as was around an area that was covered with many shops. Only very few schools surrounded the area however these schools were fairly large.

Was that where the Imagine Breaker was? It was most likely so Kanzaki wasted no time jumping towards where Darren Hersham was.

* * *

There he was, the Dragon. Darren Hersham, or as he called himself St George the II, gripped onto his sword; He had managed to escape that Saint, Kanzaki Kaori and looked at the Imagine Breaker boy in the window.

However, inside his armor, Darren frowned. The boy had managed to escape his blow inside the bus but he had no idea how he had managed it. Just before the blade had pierced the bus, the boy had dodged it.

To think that the boy had reached a level where physical attacks were easily avoided! He had read from the report that the power that resided in his right hand could negate any supernatural power. Of course there were some attacks that took a while to negate such as Stiyl Magnus's Innocentius.

Still, Darren didn't want to have another failure like on the bus. He would attack when the boy's defense was his lowest. That was either one of two things.

The first was when he was eating.

The second was when the boy took a rest to breathe after walking too much on that leg of his.

* * *

Kamijou Touma yawned. It was late in the afternoon and Index was still looking in the store. It was way past lunch time and he was hungry. Usually it was Index who took that role but she was preoccupied in the store. Come to think of it, was she going to buy anything?

Kamijou knew she didn't have any money it would be up to Kamijou to buy it. He was fine with that as long as it wasn't expensive. He stood up from the bench that he was sitting on and walked in the store for Index. He found her in the toy section.

"Hey Index." Said Kamijou. "Did you find anything you want to buy?" he asked.

Index turned her head so fast that Kamijou was scared that it was going to pop off. She nodded in a fast motion, her head a blur and grabbed Kamijou by the hand and walked him towards the counter.

The shop assistant gave a smile and said "Hello. How may I help you today?"

Index nodded and said "I want to buy whole store Touma!"

Kamijou's face froze in a stiff smile before he turned to Index. "Are you serious?"

Index nodded in that same fast motion. Kamijou sighed and gave Sphynx back to Index. What to say….what to say….When Kamijou felt he had the words he said, "Are you insane?! Out of the kindness of this Kamijou's heart I offer to buy you something and you come up with this ridiculous answer!? That's it! We're going to have some lunch!"

He dragged Index out of store and into the street despite her protests. Seeing that she wasn't paying attention, he put both hands onto her shoulders and said, "OK. What type of food do you want?" he asked like a strict teacher asking the dunce.

"Ch-cheap and not expensive yet delicious and nutritious!" answered Index immediately.

"That's right!" yelled Kamijou into the sky. "Now, let's go and eat!" he said as he stormed off with Index in tow.

Of course, Kamijou's confident mood was short lived as his leg started to ache so he let Index lead the way. She had to stop every now and then to wait for Kamijou.

They were not far out of the shopping district that Index saw a restaurant and ran inside. Kamijou saw her do so and took a quick breather. He looked at the time. It was just before 3 and that meant that the lunch specials were most likely over.

Kamijou sighed. What was it in the past 3 days? It seemed like misfortune seemed to follow him on those occasions that he was helpless to prevent it.

Two girls, one wearing a flower headband and another that looked familiar to Kamijou with black hair walked past him as he took a rest. Where had he seen that girl? Kamijou didn't remember but he overheard part of their conversation.

"…-el 0 who could defeat Misaka-san." Said the flower head banded one.

"Well then Uiharu, where did the rumor of a certain unknown Level 0 even come from? It had to have had a basis. Not only that but….."

The girl's voice trailed off as she walked too far away for Kamijou to hear. But still he frowned. The rumor that they had talked about was the foundation of the group known as MINUS. He hadn't run into them for a while but they were still out there. Kamijou knew that he had to keep on his toes.

"Touma!" cried a voice. Kamijou looked up to see Index looking extremely cross as she crossed the road and approached him. "Come on! We have to eat!" Index took his by the hand and he sighed. At least Index was eager to eat.

Putting the thoughts of MINUS for later Kamijou let Index take him by the hand-

Just as the spot where he had just been was stabbed by a familiar looking sword. Rocks and dust flew up into the air as Kamijou covered his face, Index doing the same. As they were closest the rocks were hitting them awfully hard but still, Kamijou looked at the figure in front of him.

It was that Knight; the same one that had attacked him on the bus. The inscription on the blade was the same. People merely looked at the Knight in awe and stopped, not sure whether to scream or just pass by.

Kamijou looked at the Knight but his instincts told him that this guy was bad news. Twice, he had almost killed Kamijou and he would have succeeded had it not been for Index dragging him out of the way and when Kamijou had bent down to find Sphynx.

The silence was broken as the Knight turned to look at Kamijou. "Imagine Breaker. You will be the Dragon for my legend to be a Saint." The Knight said. Kamijou had no idea what this guy talking about but the guy had talked about being a Saint. Was he a magician? If so, that right hand of Kamijou's was the trump card that Kamijou held. But still, Index was here. Kamijou wanted her out of here as soon as possible and so Kamijou started to take a step back when-

"Stop!" cried a voice to his left. Kamijou turned and saw that the head banded girl from before had stepped forward, behind her that black-haired girl. Dust was still in the air so it was hard to see but Kamijou could make out a familiar looking armband on her shoulder. Judgment. The girl pulled on her armband, emphasizing it. "As a member of Judgment I-"

Kamijou didn't let her finish. This guy was a magician, something that residents of Academy City didn't know how to handle. "Get out of here!" he called and it was in that moment that the Knight spoke and moved.

"The Great Hero's Lance. Strike!" Said the Knight as the sword glowed with a light blue color as he swung it. Kamijou didn't need to be told that it was magic. Desperate, Kamijou jumped back despite his bad leg, the tip of the sword missing Kamijou's neck by mere millimeters. However before he could land back onto his leg, a massive burst of air came along with the strike, causing Kamijou to forcibly be blown back, smashing into the window of the restaurant that Index had just been in.

People screamed and ran as Kamijou hit the glass, shattering it and landed on top of one of the tables, sliding on it for a bit before falling off and hitting the floor as the table toppled as well because of his weight.

"Touma!" cried Index from where she stood near the Knight. The Knight turned to her and although Kamijou couldn't hear it from where he was the Knight must have used the same spell as the blade shown with the same blue glow and it swung in her direction. Of course Index saw the blow and reacted perfectly.

" HclthsaX" (turn thy blade into the air)." Index's Spell Intercept worked perfectly as the blade was swung up into the air, throwing the Knight off balance. Index took that opportunity to run back towards the restaurant as Kamijou stood up; trying to climb out of the window that he had just been thrown through.

"Touma! Are you OK?!" called Index as she looked as Kamijou stepped out of the restaurant.

Kamijou nodded and looked at the Knight who had recovered his balance. In the corner of his eye he saw that Judgment member and her friend frozen in place. Kamijou didn't have to think quickly. The first thing to do was to move away from this place. Others could be hurt if they stayed.

However, Kamijou didn't even have time to move as the Knight turned towards Kamijou and leapt forward, leaping across the road in less than a third of a second, sword raised. There was nothing that Index or Kamijou could do in response to the blow as it was purely physical, no magic involved in it. Spell Intercept and Imagine Breaker were useless.

Kamijou pushed Index out of the way, minimizing the damage to her and looked at the Knight. The blade was practically right upon him as-

-the Knight was smashed into the side with another kick from the mysterious stranger. The Knight flew and tumbled across the road, kicking up gravel and dirt as he did so. The person who had kicked him stood up and looked at Kamijou and the fallen Index.

She was tall although not as tall as Stiyl. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail and she wore a white shirt that was tied up, revealing her navel. She wore jeans although one leg had been cut off revealing her thigh. And in one hand she held a massive 2 metre long nodachi. Kamijou knew her by name.

"F-Fallen Angel Ero Maid?!" he blurted.

Kanzaki Kaori immediately blushed and glared at Kamijou. "I'll talk to you about that later." She said as she ran towards Index and Kamijou, picking them up before she used the power of a Saint to leap away from the scene.

The Knight stood up; there was not even a dent in his armor due to protective magic and looked up at the sky where Kanzaki, Kamijou and Index had gone. Inside his helmet, he gave a small smile. Although the Imagine Breaker had not known when he had first attacked him, in the burst of air that threw him back, the Knight had thrown a rune.

A tracking rune.

The Knight smiled inside his armor. Things would be a lot easier now. But first-

The Knight looked in the direction that the 3 had gone and then at a building next to him. Without hesitation he ran towards it, throwing the sword as he did so, so that the blade was halfway between the top of the building and the ground.

He jumped, landing on the blade and then jumped again, taking the blade out of the wall as he did so and then landed on top of the building.

All that was left to do now was chase after that Imagine Breaker.

* * *

"What do you mean Fallen Angel Ero Maid?!" yelled Kanzaki when they were back at Kamijou's dorm. They had maneuvered all around the District for the past few hours and it was night. Kamijou had already taken his last pill for the day and was talking with Kanzaki and Index.

"I-I'm sorry! But every time I see you I just think that!" cried Kamijou.

"Do you even remember my real name!?" yelled Kanzaki as she used the strength of a Saint to crush the cup that he was holding.

"Kyah!?" let out Kamijou with a soft whimper at the force she had done so with as crawled into a ball to protect his body.

Kanzaki let out a sigh and rubbed her head.

"So what does that guy want with Touma?" asked Index. Although they had been together for a while, Kamijou and Index had yet to receive an explanation.

Kanzaki calmed down and prepared her explanation. "Well, the long and short of it is that that Knight, his name is Darren Hersham, wants to prove his power so that he can become one of the Saints. And to do so, he wants to crush a being that has a reasonable reputation among magicians. That would be the Imagine Breaker." Kanzaki looked at Kamijou. "He calls himself St George the II and believes that you are the Dragon that came be the basis for his 'legend'."

"Dragon?" asked Kamijou and it was Index who answered.

"One of the most notable acts of St George was his defeat of a Dragon. It is the most well-known act and of him and forms the basis of the legend. Basically, if Darren Hersham defeats you Touma, he has that legend." Stated Index. (Description of the legend is in the prologue of Volume 17)

Kamijou was silent. Was he really that well known in the Magic Side?

"So, what happens now?" asked Kamijou.

Kanzaki looked at him. "Well, I think that we have escaped from Darren's clutches. So all we have, I mean all I have to do, is capture him. That's all. Your part is finished."

"But-" said Kamijou. He wanted to help in any way that he could.

"There's nothing that you can do. Even if you manage to block his magic attacks, he still has that sword. There's not much you can do if you are stabbed." Said Kanzaki.

Kamijou had nothing to say to that. He felt powerless that he was involved in such a situation yet unable to do anything. He hung his head slightly, an action that made Kanzaki smile a bit.

"Your concern is unneeded. But thank you for it regardless." Said Kanzaki. She stood and walked to the door. Index and Kamijou looked as she opened it and before she exited the room, she turned back.

"Make sure you stay safe." She said as she left. The room that she exited was filled with silence, both occupants thinking about what she had said.

It was Index that broke the silence. "Touma, Touma. You heard her. There's nothing that you can do right now. That's OK. It's not always up to you to do things. In this battle, you could really be killed.

Kamijou said nothing as he stood up sighed. He realized that but still he didn't feel good because of his powerlessness. Still, he needed to move past that. He had faith in Kanzaki and her ability as a Saint.

Kamijou moved to the fridge and opened it, trying to decide what would be for dinner and froze. Crap, he thought, at the end of the day the greatest enemy is-!

"Touma…is the fridge empty?" came a voice behind him. Kamijou turned his head extremely slowly and saw that Index was sitting at the table looking none too happy. He was scared to answer. He really was. But still, he had to act.

Kamijou felt his wallet in his pants pocket. The door was only a few steps away but he had to turn a corner and Index was closer. But still, he would have a fraction head start. If he could use that…

Kamijou leaped for the door, favoring his good leg and opened it in a quick action. He turned and started to close it, just seeing Index leap towards the door as well.

He closed it and sighed, only to jump back in fright as a sharp white tooth stuck out of the wood of the door. Just how much force did that biting attack have!?

"TOUMA!" yelled a voice inside.

"I'm sorry Index!" cried the sorrowful Kamijou. "I'll be quick and buy us some dinner!" he fled the dorm, scared that Index would open it and punish him regardless.

* * *

Kamijou tried hard to find a convenience store that was open. The one that was nearest to the dorm wasn't so Kamijou had to run around, stopping occasionally to rest his leg. He looked frantically and saw one after a while, on the opposite side of the road that he was on, the lack of people helping him see it.

He looked on both sides as he crossed the road, finding no cars as he crossed it and as he was half-way across he stopped.

He looked behind him and in front of him, and got a terrible feeling of déjà vu. He had no idea why he had it but the knowledge of the previous Kamijou Touma was on high alert. Apparently something had happened here before he had lost his memories; something in this exactly kind of situation. Had he faced someone here when no-one was around once?

The area was a large intersection around three lanes wide in all directions. Kamijou had gone through it before but never like this; never when it had been so empty. There were no cars, people or animals anywhere. Where exactly was everyone?

That was when Kamijou felt it. There was no explanation to it, just Kamijou knew. He knew that he had to get out from the spot where he just was.

Precognition: The ability that numerous fights with espers and magicians had sparked that type of ability inside Kamijou allowing him to subconsciously read AIM fields and distortion in mana in the air to avoid blows. Kamijou didn't use it of his own will but it was an ability that he was thankful for.

Still, that ability was telling him to move; telling him to move now. Kamijou didn't waste any time. He jumped forward, an action that would have looked strange to a passer-by as it was for apparently no reason but that action saved his life.

A blade of air passed right where he had been, cutting into the road, sending gravel into the air, the gravel striking Kamijou in the back. Kamijou looked in the direction of where the blade had come from, the light from the streetlamps giving the enemy in front of him an ominous appearance.

The armor looked like a star yet Kamijou knew that if it represented anything, it was a black hole; A black hole of a man trying to fulfill his own desire, his own reality. And that reality was one where Kamijou Touma was dead and that man had achieved the rank of Saint. Of course, that was impossible. The man known as Darren Hersham had no Stigma from God. And thus, he could never be a Saint.

But still, that did not stop Darren Hersham. He was going to be a Saint no matter what.

Kamijou clenched his fist. Although Kanzaki had said that he would be struck down by a physical strike, he wasn't just going die here.

Darren stopped when he was a fair distance away from Kamijou. "You have no hope of winning." He said. "Your leg will see to that."

Kamijou knew he was right. But of course that assumed that Kamijou was the one moving. "But if I don't move?" he asked.

Inside his armor, Darren narrowed his eyes. His grip on his blade tightened.

"The Great Hero's Lance. Slice!" The sword gained the same light blue glow as Darren swung it up in a vertical slice. The just like when Darren had attacked him before, a blast of air accompanied the strike. Of course, it had to potential to cut anything in its way like it had with the road but that didn't make a difference.

Kamijou held out his right hand and as soon as it touched the blade of air, it disappeared; Darren's eyes widened inside his armor. Kamijou had only ever dodged his attacks unintentionally so he had yet to use the power of the Imagine Breaker. And it was just as the reports had said. His attack was just….negated.

Darren clenched his sword tightly. So….that was what the boy had meant. Darren couldn't attack him with magic where he was and Kamijou couldn't attack because Imagine Breaker was not a long-range ability.

"Don't think such a thing will stop me!" cried Darren as he leaped forward using the same speed he had before. He swung his sword again as he got close, using a purely physical attack. There was no way that Kamijou would be able to block it just by using his right hand. Yet, Kamijou did something that completely went past Darren's expectations.

Kamijou Touma ducked. The blade went sailing over his head. Darren had expected that he would have just merely jumped out of the way and that way, Darren could take advantage of his weakness. But he had ducked. Before Darren could react from surprise Kamijou attacked.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!" he cried as he swung his right fist. He's going to attack the armor thought Darren. That was insane. Punching a piece of metal was just stupid. But Kamijou wasn't aiming for the armor. He was aiming for the Great Hero's Lance. Even if it was a sword that could harm Kamijou it had one fault.

There was no way that it was an ordinary sword. Naturally the man known as St George the II wouldn't have anything else. In the battle to fight the Dragon the Saint known as St George had taken two weapons, a lance and a sword. The sword had already had a known replica and it was known as Ascalon, used by the former Saint Acqua of the Back. In the legend, the Dragon was publically executed by this sword. However, Darren Hersham had acquired a replica of the unnamed lance that had been used to smite the dragon itself. The unnamed lance Darren had used Darren made into a sword, the sword that he held now. (There was a lance although sometimes it is called Ascalon and the sword is unnamed. Since the sword is named, the lance isn't thus it is the weapon he uses. Also, if you remember, Acqua does use Ascalon)

And since the sword had been made in the model of that unnamed lance, and thus why the inscription said Great Hero's Lance, it was a spiritual item; Something that could be destroyed by Kamijou Touma's right hand.

"Damn!" cried Darren as he tried to swing the blade in his hand away however Kamijou caught his gauntlet in his punch. The punch caused the gauntlet to twist at an odd angle, the metal cutting in Darren's flesh. He tried to swing the blade again however Kamijou Touma had dodged again.

Even though the blade was a spiritual item it would not be destroyed even Kamijou Touma touched it with Imagine Breaker. It had not worked that way with Ascalon and the blade would still be able stab the being known as Kamijou Touma. However, even if he could prevent the blade from using magic, that was enough. That way, the stalemate that occurred before could occur again.

Darren glared at Kamijou, the blade of St George's lance unable to reach. To think that it had stabbed a Dragon yet not this boy! The thought infuriated Darren and in his anger, he swung the blade again.

Kamijou ducked again sent another punch towards the blade however Darren maneuvered his arm and he punch hit the gauntlet again, digging the metal into his flesh further. But this time, Darren was ready.

He allowed the punch to connect and unleashed a strike of his own. A kick towards the leg that Kamijou Touma had avoided walking on. The strike connected and Kamijou Touma let out a cry of pain and fell to one knee.

"You dirty bastard!" said Kamijou under his breath.

Darren merely lowered the blade and held in near Kamijou's neck. "Your weakness, my strength." He said and prepared to swing the blade however the strike was cut short as another blade blocked it.

Unlike Darren's blade, this one had a name. Shichiten Shichitou, also known as Seven Heaven Seven Swords. And its owner was one that Kamijou knew well.

Kanzaki Kaori glared at Darren but spoke to Kamijou. "What the hell do you think you're doing? I told you to stay out of it."

Kamijou was speechless. How had Darren found him? He couldn't figure it out. He looked up at the knight and he answered.

"A tracking rune on your shirt; There's no point in tracking you anymore if I know where you are."

Kamijou felt the fabric of his shirt and sure enough he found a small card that he wouldn't have seen if he wasn't looking for it. He touched it with his right hand and it fell off to the ground, useless. Kamijou then stood up and backed away.

Like Kanzaki had said, there was nothing that he could do in this fight. And thus it wasn't his place to interfere. Kanzaki nodded in thanks to him.

And thus the battle between the Saint and the would-be Saint began.

* * *

**Hoh hoh hoh. So, finally a battle will be shown that will blow the socks of you guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next and final part of the Kanzaki arc. Also, for those who requested a certain arc, I hope that you noticed perhaps a scene of that person that you wanted to be a character focus? also, sorry for the dodgy Spell Intercept. Eveery time I put captial letters in and then spacews between them, then save it always comes up as just one letter. Such misfortune...**

**Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed it and as always,  
Review if you please**


	12. Kanzaki Kaori: Part 3

**Ahhh. Finally. The last part of the Kanzaki arc. hmm, I suppose I'd like to thank my beta reader first off, PokeRescue18. for all my mistakes, the lack of them is all thanks to that guy. Huzzah!**

**What with New Testament Volume 6, To Aru Majutsu no Index Endymion No Kiseki, To Aru Majutsu To Kagaku No Ensemble, To Aru Majutsu No Index: Road To Endymion as well as the second season of Railgun, why is it that everyone else is updating but me? Speaking as for the above titles, chances are I'll have a character focus on charatcers in these titles _once they are released_. **

**Anyway I felt that I had to put it on hold as I did school work and the like but here is the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy.**

**And as always, the disclaimer still applies.**

* * *

Kanzaki Kaori and Darren Hersham faced each other. Opila runes were placed around the area so no-one could interfere. Only Kamijou Touma oversaw the battle, on the side.

Darren clenched tightly on the unnamed lance that had been used by St George to smite the Dragon and Kanzaki clenched tightly on the nodachi known as Shichiten Shichitou. Both actions were silent actions that signified that both magicians were ready.

Darren Hersham fought to destroy Kamijou Touma in order to have his power recognized, allowing him to ascend to a place known as a Saint. His reality was one that involved Kamijou Touma being dead and where Darren was a Saint.

Kanzaki Kaori fought not only as a magician but as a person who was protecting Kamijou Touma.

And both magicians were ready.

"The Great Hero's Lance! Strike!" yelled Darren as he swung the blade down, sword glowing light blue. A blade of air appeared as it cut through the road like it was nothing.

"Nanasen!" (Seven Flashes) cried out Kanzaki. The blade of air continued through the air and clashed with something in mid-air. Sparks flew as the attacks collided and Kamijou could see numerous wires in front of Kanzaki as the blade of air was deflected. There was a click almost as if a sword was being re-sheathed in its scabbard. Kamijou looked in awe. He rarely saw the power of a Saint and Kanzaki had yet to fully use her power. The attack itself make Kamijou tremble.

Darren clenched his sword even more tightly. The metal from his gauntlet was still twisted and every time that he moved, the metal continued to bite into the side of his hand. He had to finish this battle as quickly as he could.

"The Great Hero's Lance! Cut!" he cried as he let loose another strike.

"Nanasen!" cried Kanzaki again and the same clash of attacks occurred. Sparks flew and the blade of air flew off in another direction, slicing through a building as it did so. Kamijou's gaze was immediately directed towards it however no-one cried out or appeared to be hurt.

Kamijou switched his gaze again. Kanzaki was looking calmly at Darren and Darren's expression could not be determined. In that stand-off it was Darren who moved first. He leaped forward into the wires that were in front of Kanzaki, his armor protecting him from the threat that they posed.

Although they cut into his armor, Darren moved and swung his sword again, using a physical attack instead of magic towards Kanzaki. She reacted by bringing up her own nodachi, still inside its scabbard and the two connected, sparks flying as they did so.

However that was not the end. Using his other hand, Darren sent a punch towards Kanzaki, a blow that she caught using her own hand. Then, using one leg, she sent a kick towards Darren.

The action seemed insane. Why would a normal person attack a metal plate that had managed to go through her Nanasen? Of course, that only applied to normal people. However, Kanzaki had used the power of a Saint and the blow connected.

Darren was thrown back, no dents appearing in his armor. Although Kamijou's blows had twisted the armour because of his Imagine Breaker, Kanzaki Kaori did not have such ability; pure physical force was all that she needed. He was sent skidding onto the ground however he quickly stood up again.

"Impressive." Darren remarked. "So this is the power of a Saint. This makes me want to kill that Imagine Breaker even more!" Darren leaped towards Kanzaki again not using magic and swung his blade.

Kanzaki blocked again, not bothering taking her sword out of her scabbard however Darren had planned as such. He let loose a kick, one that Kanzaki caught again but Darren twisted as he was still in mid-air using his other leg to kick her. Kanzaki lost her balance as the leg she had grabbed was twisted and as such reacted rather slowly and received the kick to her arm.

Taking the opportunity to attack Darren, she used her scabbard as a club and, using the strength of a Saint, sent Darren flying. He was launched into the air a few meters but managed to straighten out and swung his sword saying, "The Great Hero's Lance! Pierce!" while in the air. This time, he thrust the blade forward.

Kanzaki reacted the same saying "Nanasen!" creating those familiar wires. However Darren's attack had been a thrust. The blade of air that had been produced was not a wave but similar to a spear's straight thrust. It passed through the wires some parts of the blade of air hitting the wires but most of the strike still managed to pass through.

Kanzaki took a leap back as the strike hit the ground where she had just been. Gravel was kicked up as the strike hit and Kanzaki landed without saying anything.

Darren landed where Kanzaki had just been. "What? Are you not going to attack? Kamijou Touma does not have to be my opponent. Even a Saint like you could make me ascend to the level of a Saint." Darren swung his weapon again. "The Great Hero's Lance! Slice!" Another blade of air appeared and Kanzaki responded with the same attack, with Nanasen.

However this time the results were different. Kamijou didn't know if the wires were still there but he guessed so but that was not the difference. Numerous cuts appeared in the ground, sending gravel in all directions and the invisible blades clashed.

Sparks came as the attacks clashed and Kamijou covered his face, almost being thrown off his feet from the shockwave that occurred. He looked up and saw that neither Kanzaki nor Darren had moved.

"This is getting boring." Said Darren. "I'll make sure to end this quickly." He ran forward with that amazing speed he possessed, the wires from the Nanasen attack cutting into his armor again as he swung the sword.

This time, Kanzaki did not raise her scabbard but merely let loose another kick. Darren was hit in the gut and sent flying back again. He rolled on the ground before standing up again, panting muffled in the armor.

"What is the point?" asked Kanzaki. "Why do you want to become a Saint?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want to become the strongest that there is. And that means becoming a Saint." Replied Darren. Kamijou felt himself clenching that right hand of his into a fist at these words. He had faced someone with a similar idea to this magician.

Except that the strongest was not being a Saint. But rather becoming the unreachable Level 6.

"I am St George the II." Darren boasted. "A magician that will not be surpassed. So that means that you stand in my way Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaain t!" yelled Darren as he moved forward.

Kanzaki clenched her nodachi. "Strength isn't only physical." She said as she disappeared. Kamijou's eyes went wide. Where…..where had she gone?

His question was quickly answered as she reappeared while giving a kick at Darren's chest. She had used her supersonic speed that was the capability of a Saint to attack him. There was a "Gack!" that came from the armor and Darren was pushed back to a large degree.

He slowly got up regardless and that's when Kamijou noticed it. The armor that had managed to take such a battering was dented. That armor was dented.

Darren felt the dented metal and his head in his helmet looked up in shock. "You…you managed to forcibly break through my protection spell!?" he said astounded. He stood up straight although he wobbled a bit. "You're only making me want this even more!" he cried but still Kanzaki stood her ground.

"And that's where you are weak." She said. Darren clenched his sword at her words. What was she talking about? Even Kamijou was wondering.

"You are only fighting for yourself. Not for others." Kanzaki remembered the words that a certain Level 0 had said to her right in that spot when she had attacked him. "What is your reason for your strength?" she asked.

"Reason for my strength?" he asked. "I want strength to become strong! What other reason is there?" yelled Darren.

Kanzaki shook her head. "And that is where you are weak. Enough talk. You have yet to lay a strike on me. The battle was decided before it started."

Darren still walked forward despite Kanzaki's words. "Is that so? Well then let me show you my strength!" Darren leaped towards Kanzaki and she reacted not by using her nodachi but rather dodging the blow that came her way similar to how Kamijou had, by ducking. Her next move was to send a punch towards the underside of Darren's helmet.

Of course, she was not using a normal human's strength. The Saint powered punch sent Darren flying into the air spinning while he did so. It was not until he reached the tip of his flight that he managed to get control of his body, the underside of his helmet damaged.

He had intended to use his falling momentum to attack Kanzaki with full force however this did not happen. The reason was because Kanzaki had jumped up, using her powers as a Saint to accomplish a feat that would have normally been impossible.

Angered that his attempt to do as much damage as possible had failed as well as feeling personally mocked as Kanzaki used a power that he had yet to achieve, Darren's anger reached its limit.

"You say I'm not strong!?" said Darren. "How about now!? Sectator124! – The follower of the great hero!" cried Darren as he yelled his sorcery name.

"The Great Hero's Lance! Kill!" he said as he swung the blade. This time, instead of the blade lighting up with that same blue glow, it did so with a dark crimson color, almost as if the blade itself were seeping blood. Darren swung the blade, the blade of air that accompanied it clearly visible. For Kamijou on the ground, it looked like a sunset had appeared in the middle of the night.

However, that did nothing to Kanzaki. She cried out "Nanasen!" and that same strike that occurred before occurred now. Numerous flashes collided with the blade of air and they clashed, sparking up the night almost beautifully.

One would think that after Darren Hersham used his sorcery name, there would be an increase in power, however in the presence of one of the less than 20 Saints, it was nothing. The attacks fought against each other and turned each other to nothing and inside his armor, Darren gritted his teeth.

It was now that he decided to use his momentum. Darren focused all of his weight downwards as he fell, angling the sword so that if he were to hit the ground, it would look like he was piercing the ground itself.

Kanzaki did the same however ultimately Darren was the heavier and he gained most distance in the shortest amount of time. "The Great Hero's Lance! Thrust!" he yelled as he fell, the blade glowing that crimson red.

Darren Hersham smashed into the ground, gravel flying all directions and dust spraying up into the air as he hit the ground. Kanzaki entered that same cloud of dust and Kamijou found it hard to see in the cloud. What was happening?

Although Kamijou thought this, he dared not to come closer. However, he didn't need to. The fight came to him.

There was a terrible collision on the side of his head and Kamijou's head was forced to the side as he flew through the air, tumbling as he hit the ground. What? Kamijou looked up to see his attacker. Had it been Darren? Or Kanzaki, mistaking the people through the dust?

However as he did so, another blow came into his gut, too fast for him to see. He coughed up blood from the mere force of it and looked to see a blade right near his face. He recognized the inscription on it and if he could only reach it with his right hand…

Of course, it was not going to be that easy. A foot that was covered in metal armor stomped onto his foot and he cried out, earning a blow to the side of the head from the hilt of the sword.

Kamijou's vision blurred as another figure came from the dust. It was Kanzaki Kaori and upon seeing the scene in front of her, she clenched her nodachi.

"What are you-" began Kanzaki but Darren interrupted her.

"I told you." he said. "I don't have to beat you. As long as I defeat Imagine Breaker that's enough. And the fight doesn't have to be fair."

The sword exited Kamijou's vision and was thrust down. But just as it was a few millimeters from his face-

"Wait!" called Kanzaki. Both Darren and Kamijou looked up. "Leave him out of this. You need to defeat a Saint? Let the boy go."

"Kan….zaki?" said Kamijou weakly. "What….are you-"

"Shut up." Said Darren as he kicked Kamijou in the side with a foot to his right side. Kamijou coughed as the blow was intensified from the metal armor and he spat out more blood.

Ignoring him, Kanzaki continued to speak. "Let him go. I owe that boy a great debt. And I'm not going to let him die in such a pitiful way against such a pitiful enemy."

"So are you going to take his place? In this so-called 'unfair' fight?" asked Darren.

There was no hesitation as Kanzaki nodded.

"No….." said Kamijou in that same weak voice. "You…..beat this guy. Hurry….."

Kanzaki ignored him and looked at Darren, the one who held the lives of the Saint Kanzaki Kaori and the Imagine Breaker Kamijou Touma in his hand.

Then he spoke. "You have one day. Meet here at the same time. The Imagine Breaker lives. If you back out of this, I'll find and kill him without hesitation."

Kanzaki didn't say anything as she merely nodded. Kamijou looked at the expression on her face. What was it? Kamijou couldn't make it out as his vision blurred.

The last thing he heard on that night was "See ya Imagine Breaker." however he was not listening. At the last moment before Kamijou Touma lost consciousness, he could have sworn he saw Kanzaki Kaori's mouth move in a way that it was clear she was saying "I'm sorry."

* * *

Kamijou Touma immediately sat up. The side of his head hurt and his right hand hurt but most importantly, the leg that had been a problem for him in the last few days was only throbbing slightly. Next to him on the table was a note saying "Have a good rest" and one pill was in the bottle. His phone lay on the table as well.

And lying on the bed, near Kamijou's chest was the nun Index. She was clutching on the bed sheets tightly, almost as if Kamijou would disappear if she didn't do so.

Kamijou looked at Index. She had most likely not understood what had happened to Kamijou but Kamijou himself knew though. He knew why was still alive.

Kanzaki…he thought. Darren had given her a day. Kamijou didn't know how long he had been out but it was most likely more than that. However that posed the question, why was there still a pill in that bottle of his?

Kamijou had been told to eat the pills, 3 times a day. He had three pills left when he had been knocked unconscious however there was now one pill. He had probably been fed the pills by the doctor that he knew so well so if the day had passed wouldn't all the pills be gone?

Taking a hold of that thought, Kamijou reached for his phone. He opened it, looking at the date that had appeared on the screen. And the small flame of hope burst into a bright fire.

The date had yet to pass over a second day. Therefore, Kamijou had been unconscious for less than a day. And that meant that Kanzaki was still alive.

Kamijou looked out the window. The night sky was visible and that meant that Kamijou didn't have that much time left.

He would have to hurry but if he strained his leg to much, who knew what would happen to it?

Still, Kamijou Touma knew what he had to do. Taking the last pill, Kamijou hurried out of the hospital, trying not to wake Index.

* * *

Kanzaki Kaori had been given a day. However, she hadn't done anything spectacular. She hadn't bid her Amakusa Church goodbye, she hadn't talking to any colleagues, nor had she thought about that washing machine that lay in the dorm that she lived in in London.

If she were to wish them goodbye, what would she say? "I failed?" She would then be hounded with questions and the goodbye would be unsatisfactory. However, Kanzaki Kaori _had_ failed. She had let that boy be in harm's way and it had been all her fault.

She could run away. Darren Hersham no longer had that tracking rune placed onto Kamijou Touma so he could easily take him down. However, could she gamble that boy's life like that? What if Darren had applied another rune to him when Kamijou was unconscious? There were too many factors that could be in place and Kanzaki would not, could not, gamble the boy's life away like that.

However, a part of the being known as Kanzaki Kaori felt satisfied. Kamijou Touma would live and she would fulfill her debt to him.

She knew that what she was doing was selfish however she had the strength to protect. That boy had told her that.

So Kanzaki Kaori felt satisfied that she was doing what that boy had told her to do.

* * *

Kanzaki came to the area that they had fought at before, Opila runes being placed around the area again like before. The building that had been sliced in their battle before had some tape over it that said that it was to be reconstructed soon.

But Kanzaki was not paying attention to that. She looked and saw the self-proclaimed St George the II in front of her. He merely stood there, the unnamed blade made in the figure of St George's lance in his hand.

Kanzaki subconsciously felt her nodachi on her side. How long had she had that sword? How many battles had she fought with it? She had grown quite attached to it but now was not the time for such thoughts.

The two magicians walked, the gap between them growing shorter and shorter. Soon, there faced each other, less than a meter between them.

"Your actions are quite noble." Darren said to her. "Sacrificing your life for the boy's. Just what is he to you?" asked Darren.

Kanzaki had no answer. The only thought that she had given it was that the boy was someone she was greatly indebted to. But was there more to it than that? She didn't have time to follow the thought as Darren spoke.

"Kneel." He said. Kanzaki didn't move and Darren moved his sword to her neck. "It's not every day that a Saint can be manipulated like this." He explained. "So kneel." Kanzaki did as she was told, expressionless.

Darren moved his sword so that it was against her neck. "Do you feel satisfied?" he asked.

Kanzaki hesitated before answering. "Yes." She said.

Darren said nothing as he raised his sword above his head and swung it down.

But he stopped.

Kanzaki hadn't flinched, that same expressionless gaze looking at him. But still Darren had stopped. It was not because he was second-guessing his decision. He wanted to be a Saint no matter what. It was something else.

A presence that Darren was familiar with. It had invaded the Opila runes and Darren turned his head to where the presence was.

Kanzaki followed his gaze and she looked shocked.

Because right in front of her, was Kamijou Touma.

* * *

Kamijou panted as he saw the scene in front of him. He had raced out of the hospital, the leg that had ached for so long throbbing a tiny bit. All he needed was a rest and that would be the end of the pain. However there was a more pressing issue.

He was still in his hospital gown and looked in anger at the scene in front of him. Kanzaki was kneeling. _Kneeling_. Had she really wanted to sacrifice her life that badly? And Darren Hersham. He was the one who held the sword that would kill her.

Kanzaki Kaori. Her reality was one that involved her sacrificing her life for that ordinary high school boy.

Darren Hersham. His reality involved trying to kill that high school boy however that had changed to the Saint Kanzaki Kaori. All so that he would ascend to the position of Saint himself.

"Kanzaki Kaori…Darren Hersham." Said Kamijou as he glared at the scene in front of him. "If you think that I'll allow you to have a reality where only you are satisfied-"

Kamijou Touma took that first step that allowed his to approach those two insanely powerful magicians.

"THEN LET ME DESTROY THOSE STUPID ILLUSIONS OF YOURS!" he yelled as he ran forward.

* * *

Kanzaki Kaori and Darren Hersham looked at the boy that was running towards them. They had both heard what he had said and Kanzaki realized her mistake.

There was no way that this was the correct ending. Kamijou Touma had worked hard to aim for the best ending. And he had achieved it. With Index, with Orsola Aquinas, with the Queen of the Adriatic Sea, with WWIII. All of those times, Kamijou aimed for that ending where everyone was happy. And yet here was an ending that Kanzaki had chosen.

And Kamijou Touma was angry that such an ending had to exist.

"You are not a part of this battle boy!" yelled Darren. "Sectator124! The Great Hero's Lance! Strike!" Darren shouted his sorcery name as he swung the blade that he held, it glowing crimson red.

No-one had time to react as the blade of air that came from the blade moved faster than Kamijou could block. As such, it cut through the air-

-and through Kamijou Touma's right arm. It lopped off like a limp doll and Kamijou fell forward, skidding on the ground as where his arm bled in large bursts. Kanzaki looked at the scene in shock.

"What….?" She said as she looked at the fallen Kamijou. He was just lying there, not moving. Why wasn't he moving? Could he be?

Kanzaki paused and then moved for her nodachi however her pause had been her downfall. Darren had moved faster, that blade with a crimson shine against her neck.

"He's not going to die." Said Darren. "I no longer need him as an enemy. It is you who will die today." Darren raised his sword and prepared to swing it down.

Numerous thoughts filled Kanzaki's mind. What would happen with Kamijou Touma? Stiyl had told her about the battle with the alchemist and how he had his arm chopped off, yet Stiyl had never said that he had collapsed. Instead, the opposite had happened; Kamijou Touma had stayed standing. So, now that he had fallen, what would happen?

She never finished the thought. However it was not because Kamijou Touma suddenly appeared, blocking the blade. It was not Kamijou Touma who appeared. It was something else did.

Kanzaki shivered. What the hell was it? Even through her times as a Saint and magician, never had she come across such a presence. It was….terrifying. That was the only explanation, only word that came to her mind. She felt like a child that had seen the Bogeyman in real life.

And that presence was coming from the direction of the fallen Kamijou Touma. Darren Hersham had sensed it too and turned to look at the fallen Kamijou.

Something was there. Neither magician knew what the hell it was but it was there. Coming from that boy's right arm. An Invisible Thing was there and no-one said a thing.

And that was when Kamijou Touma stood up. However _he did so without moving_. He didn't bend his arms and knees and stand up like a normal person. Almost as if someone had attached strings to him and pulled him up. His head was hung so the magicians couldn't see his face or his expression.

However that was not the end. Kamijou Touma moved closer towards them. And he did so _without moving_. Almost as if he were on a conveyer belt, Kamijou Touma moved closer towards them, feet scraping on the gravel of the road.

"What the hell is this?!" yelled Darren. "The Great Hero's Lance! Strike!" Darren swung that same blade that was crimson and a blade of air headed straight for Kamijou.

And then the Invisible Thing moved. There was a distortion of the air and just as the blade was in front of Kamijou, it disappeared. The cut that was appearing on the ground just stopped as if someone or something had removed the strike, almost like the Imagine Breaker ability hung in the air where that boy's right arm has been. And still Kamijou's head was hung.

He came closer and closer until all of a sudden he stopped. And then, a part of the intense pressure relived a bit. Some of it just disappeared, no explanation given. That was when another change occurred. Kamijou Touma looked up.

Almost as if before, he had lost consciousness and now had regained it, he looked up. His expression was one of confusion at first, as if he didn't know how he had gotten where he was even though he was the one who had moved. However, it was Darren that snapped him out of it.

"What the fuck are you!? The Great Hero's Lance! Thrust!" Darren moved his blade forward. "This reality is mine to hold! I am St George the II!" he yelled as the blade of air that accompanied his strike moved forward.

The strike approached Kamijou however it dispersed before it hit him. The only thing that could explain was that Kamijou's blood seemed to burst from that arm at a faster rate. It was like a hose faucet had been turned onto full and blood gushed out.

But that blood did not fall onto the ground. It hung in the air, almost as if space had been distorted to prevent it from falling to the ground. More and more blood came out and soon, it began to take shape. It was a horrifying shape that Kanzaki Kaori and Darren Hersham have only seen in legends.

It's the head of a Dragon. The blood gives it color as it also gives it shape, the more blood coming out making it bigger. Teeth formed and its 'skin' began to have a peculiar shine, almost as if scales are really there.

Kanzaki looked in shock at the scene. Has Darren reached the level where his magic could alter reality just like Ars Magna? Darren dropped his one and only weapon as he backed away.

He had wanted to defeat a Dragon. If he slays that Dragon, it will elevate him to that level known as Saint. However, the creature in front of him is more than that.

It's the embodiment of terror. It is a creature that is depicted as being the ultimate obstacle, the ultimate villain, in a hero's quest. The Dragon King that is in front of Darren right now is the key. If he can defeat that there is no question what level Darren will reach.

But he couldn't do it. Darren had said that he would defeat that Dragon known as the Imagine Breaker and then the Dragon known as Kanzaki Kaori. But what's in front of him made him tremble in fear. How can such a creature exist?

The Dragon King watched Darren Hersham with its cold eyes, almost mocking the pathetic excuse of a man that he had become. Kanzaki stayed in her kneeling position, hoping that those eyes do not come her way. She has fought numerous monsters before, but nothing like this.

Darren takes a step back and that's when it happens. The Dragon King let out a mighty roar that resonated inside the armor that Darren wore and causing Kanzaki to cover her ears.

The Dragon King doesn't have that ability known as Sound Waver but all the glass in the area breaks as the mere roar manages to do smash all the glass. Darren whimpered inside his armor and watched as the Dragon King came closer.

"SSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT!" screamed Darren as he turned and began to step back. Darren didn't care anymore. Saint? If that means that he has to face a creature that is in front of him, he doesn't strive for that. The fear clouds his judgment and doubt appears in his mind.

But that Dragon King doesn't allow his escape. Opening its mouth wide, it thrusts forward, Kamijou Touma merely watching as the Dragon King that comes from his right arm moves forward.

Darren Hersham can't escape. That's the only thought that he had while screaming as the Dragon King bites down on the armor, crushing it like a paper cup and eating Darren Hersham's illusions alive.

* * *

Kamijou Touma slowly opened his eyelids. He groaned as he felt the familiar bed underneath him. He sat up and looked around the room. Index is no longer on the edge of the bed. However there is someone else inside the room.

Kanzaki Kaori looks at Kamijou with a concerned expression.

"How are you feeling?" asked Kanzaki. Kamijou rubs his head. He actually feels much better. And of course, the thing that is completely cured is that leg of his. That in itself is a relief to Kamijou.

"Fine." Said Kamijou. "What about you?" he asked.

Personally Kanzaki was terrified at the moment. In that span of time that that Dragon King appeared, she had never been so terrified. And when the Dragon King had eaten Darren Hersham, she had merely watched.

"Hmm." She responded, as she looked at Kamijou's arm that is now in a cast. There's one question on her mind that she has to ask. "What was that thing?"

Kamijou tilted his head. "What thing?" he asked innocently. Then almost as if Kamijou remembered something important, he edged closer to Kanzaki. "What happened with Darren?!" he practically yelled. "Did you beat him?"

Kanzaki blinked. "You….don't remember?" he asked partially shocked.

Kamijou scratched his head. "Well I remember that I had my right arm chopped off. And that was it. What happened?" Kanzaki merely blinked as she was asked a question that she doesn't have the answer to either.

Yet seeing, Kamijou's carefree attitude, Kanzaki smiled a tiny bit. That ending was reached again.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Kamijou. "What happened?"

Kanzaki stood up and headed towards the door. "Darren Hersham has been detained and is going to be taken to the Anglican headquarters." She said. "I have no idea what his punishment will be though." She added. Indeed, the Dragon King had more of an effect than she thought. After Darren was eaten and she extracted him from his armor, he had a twisted expression on his face and began laughing despite his wounds. Part of his kidney had a large hole in it and other parts of his body were grotesquely punctured. Almost as if something had taken a bite out of him. Literally.

But he just kept on laughing. He kept on laughing and laughing and laughing. There was no need to check for any mental damage. After all, Darren Hersham had lost his mind.

Kamijou nodded after hearing what she had to say. "Well thanks Kanzaki. And I'm sorry for all the trouble that I caused."

Kanzaki frowned slightly. This boy had prevented her death, done practically all of the work, yet was apologizing? Kanzaki felt that the debt that she owed him had grown a great deal.

She nodded his direction. "It is I who should be thanking you Kamijou Touma. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go. I don't want to meet Tsuchimikado right now….." Kanzaki turned towards the door and headed out.

Kamijou watched as Kanzaki Kaori, the Fallen Angel Ero Maid, left his room in a hurry that he couldn't explain and looked down at his arm that was in a cast.

He had lied. He did remember what had happened after he had his arm chopped off. He had blacked out and then regained conscious except for some reason when he did he was standing up and standing closer to the magicians that he had remembered.

And then that Dragon had formed on his arm. Kamijou looked at that arm in cast, a question that had gone through his head numerous times appearing again.

Just what was Imagine Breaker? And what was that Thing in his arm?

Kamijou's thoughts were interrupted as a voice came from the door.

"TOUMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" cried a familiar freeloader and Kamijou reacted on instinct. He picked up his pillow yet could not escape the biting attack that ravaged his body. "Just what do you think you're doing escaping from hospital again!?" Index yelled. "And when you get back, your arm was cut off!"

Another voice from behind Index spoke. "Although your leg is fine, I had to stitch up your arm again. You really shouldn't escape from hospital when you're injured you know?" Kamijou lets out a little chuckle as he looks at the frog-faced doctor.

"DON'T JUST LAUGH IT OFF TOUMA!" yelled Index as she bit down on Kamijou's head.

"Wah! Stop it Index! I can't block you with this arm so stop it!" The frog-faced doctor smiled as he watched the scene. Although he had no intention of telling his patient, that nun had been distraught when she had found that he was gone.

And when she had finally managed to see him again, he thought she would burst into tears from the sight of that right arm separate from his body. They had received little explanation from the girl that brought him in and that girl looked as concerned as the nun had.

Still, Kamijou Touma was alright and that was the main thing.

That ending had been reached once again.

* * *

Kanzaki Kaori frowned. She was heading back to London on a plane, an eerie laughing being heard from where she sat on the plane from the cargo hold.

When that Dragon King appeared, she had never seen anything like it in her entire life. That just made her wonder, just what was that ability Imagine Breaker? And what did it mean that Kamijou Touma was holding it in his right hand?

Kanzaki didn't know, the question still puzzling her. However another question came to mind. It had come from the man who was now laughing in the cargo hold.

_Just what is he to you?_

She knew exactly what others, specifically Tsuchimikado Motoharu, would say. And that idea pissed her off. But still, the idea itself merited some thought. Even if she did l…..l…..l…..lo….lov-

Her face blushing, Kanzaki picked up the glass of water that lay in one hand and threw it hard against the wall of the plane, thankful that no-one had seen such an act.

Her breathing was heavy.

"Damn you Tsuchimikadooooooooooooooooo oo! Putting such ideas into my heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee aaaaaaaaaaad!"

Even the pilot heard that cry from the cockpit. He paled as he looked at the package that lay on the co-pilots seat. Just before he had met his passengers, a mysterious student with blond hair and sunglasses had appeared in front of him and told him to give it to her.

"Nya~" he had said. "Tell her that I don't think as highly of her as I did. Poor Kami-yan was so distraught that the Fallen Angel Ero Maid didn't make a second appearance! So here's a deluxe package of the Hyper Ero Fallen Angle Maid outfit! Make sure to give it to her nya~?"

The pilot looked at the package and remembered that conversation. But somehow he felt that is he gave it to her now; there would be no survival rate.

So how would he deliver it to her?

* * *

**And that'd be the end. What did you think of the mystery? Although this fic is mostly about the mystery of a certain unknown Level 0, the one mystery in the actual series is about that ability in his right hand. Although Ollerus told Kamijou what it was to the Magic Side, just what _is _it? And that Invisible Thing?**

**Along with the scene from Volume 2 that has had much speculation, I think I did well. As for Darren's sorcery name Follower in Latin is Sectator.**

**Anyway that'd be the end for a magician arc for now. Next story will be focus on MINUS and a certain person that many people want to see so don't worry! But it won't be that big operation they were planning. That will be later…**

**As for other stories, I've come up with some for some characters however I might be tempted to repeat some in order to keep the story going.**

**And as always,**  
**Review, if you please.**


	13. Saten Ruiko: Part 1

**Well, here is the next chapter. Finally, we have the girl that every wants to be in this story, Saten Ruiko. Although in the Railgun manga, they have just met, who knows what will happen? But here is the meeting according to my fanfiction anyway.**

**Again, I would like to thank my beta reader PokeRescue18. you guys should thank 'em too. Less grammar errors, less grammar errors.**

**I hope that you enjoy.**

* * *

Pain. There was so much pain.

Saten Ruiko felt an incredible pain in her eyes like none she had felt before.

She had been in the Seventh Mist department store when it had happened. There had been a commotion near one of the windows and she had turned to look in the direction of the ruckus.

Two boys had their back to her; one that was a tall man in black robes and the other had black spiky hair and was wearing casual clothes. Behind them was a blond haired man and they seemed to be talking about something.

Realising that it had nothing to do with her, she went back to browsing the clothes that she was looking at. Saten was always interested in the newest clothes in Academy City, even if she didn't have the funds to buy a lot of them as she was a Level 0.

Those guys were still talking at the window however something one of them said could be heard even at the end of the corridor that Saten Ruiko was at.

"Perseus, son of Zeus, I use your great mirror to reflect and blind my opponents!" came a voice. Saten turned to see what the ruckus was all about and that was all saw.

She received a face full of light and her eyes burned. She covered them on instinct and cried out as she fell to the floor screaming and twisting in pain.

There was just so much pain that she didn't think about what had just happened. Other screams filled her ears but soon, one by one they died down until it was just only her screaming in pain.

Then suddenly, someone had grabbed her arms. She didn't want to see the light. She struggled, trying to pull away from the person as they tried to get her hands off her eyes. She continued screaming and did so louder when the person managed to get her hands off her eyes.

The person in front of her then put their own hand over her eyes and the pain was less intense. It was still there of course and Saten felt faint however it was no longer a burning pain. She felt her head being lowered gently onto the ground, her vision blurred.

She caught a glimpse of the person who had dealt with the pain, unable to see their face in her blurred vision. However that figure had black spiky hair. Saten thought in her head that that person that saved her must be that guy she had seen. No self-respecting girl that Saten had ever seen would have black spiky hair.

The boy spoke.

"Murray Bodine. I don't care who you tried to kill or for what reason."

Saten Ruiko felt her consciousness fading due to the pain that had just passed.

"But if you bring innocent people into your fights for your own ends-"

Saten had no idea what the boy was talking about but somehow she felt consoled just by his words. Although he was not even talking to her, she still felt comforted. Why was that?

"THEN LET ME CRUSH THAT FUCKED UP ILLUSION!"

The boy yelled. Saten watched as the boy left her vision.

Who…was that?

That was what Saten Ruiko thought as she fell unconscious.

* * *

Saten had spent the next 5 days in hospital. Apparently there had been a problem with her retinas, something that the doctors didn't know how it occurred. Saten's thoughts immediately went to that mysterious boy however she had no proof that the boy had done anything about something that had damaged her retinas. Of course, they boy had helped her somehow, just didn't know how.

Naturally, her friends came over to see her condition. Judgment members Uiharu Kazari and Shirai Kuroko as well as the famous Railgun of Tokiwadai Misaka Mikoto.

They had come every day after school and out of their Judgment duties, something that Saten was glad that they did even though they didn't have to. When they asked her what had happened, she had told them that she would tell them when she got out. She herself was still processing the events.

She had wondered if that spiky haired guy that she seen in the hospital with a bad leg was the same spiky haired guy that had saved her. Of course, that guy had left already by the time she had left and, as promised, she went over to the Tokiwadai dorm to tell her friends what had happened.

Even Saten thought that the events if the day where she had been injured were quite strange but she felt that maybe her friends could have some input.

Uiharu and Shirai had managed to get there quite early so the three of them waited for the last person, Misaka Mikoto. And when she did show up, something different was about her.

"Onee-sama!" cried Shirai as she looked at what was in Mikoto's hands. It was a small figurine, of a frog that Mikoto loved so much. "Where did you get that Gekota doll!?" she yelled.

Mikoto smiled. "I had some help getting it. You needed two people and I didn't think you'd want to do that racing game." She fondled the doll in her hands, almost as if it was a baby.

"D-Don't tell me it's that ape!?" yelled Shirai. "To think that he defeated me at this level!?"

Saten and Uiharu had heard about this mysterious 'ape' before however they had no idea who he was or his name.

"W-What makes you think that?!" yelled Mikoto in return. "I mean you're right but what makes you think-Oh crap! Did I leave him there!?" Mikoto turned in the direction that she came. She then mumbled, "He has a bad leg…and did I thank him?" She merely looked in the direction for a while before shaking her head and turned to the others. Saten could see the faint blush on her cheeks and smiled.

"OK. I'll go put this guy in my room and meet you out here. I'll be quick!" Mikoto raced off and the others merely looked at each other and awaited her return.

* * *

When Mikoto had put back her doll, the four of them had moved to a comfortable park that they knew of, passing by a Certain Vending Machine.

They found a bench and they all sat on it, Saten telling her story. It was short, the details involving the ruckus that the men had made as well as the mysterious boy that she had seen.

When Uiharu had asked about him, Saten had described him the best that she could. Including his spiky hair.

Kuroko and Mikoto looked at each other at the mention of that detail.

"Onee-sama. Could it be?" asked Kuroko.

Mikoto frowned. "Who knows? It sounds like something that idiot would do….."

Uiharu and Saten looked at them. "Do you know him Misaka-san?" asked Saten. "I'd like to thank him for helping me out."

Mikoto crossed her arms and turned to Uiharu. "Do you think you could get some security tapes of the incident?" she asked.

Uiharu shook her head. "Shirai-san and I tried to find some and all we found was the blond-haired culprit. The others that Saten-san has mentioned were out of the frame so we couldn't see. We tried finding some other footage but it's like someone doesn't want us to find it. It's all been erased."

Mikoto nodded and looked at Saten. "Sorry Saten-san." She said. "Unless I can make sure it's that idiot I really don't want to talk about him."

Saten was about to ask what was so bad about the guy when both Uiharu and Shirai's phones rang. They answered almost simultaneously.

"Hello?" they asked. Seeing the curious glares of the people next to them, Uiharu put her phone on speaker.

"-diot got himself stuck in this machine in the arcade. We've already got 15 Anti-Skill with another 5 coming and 13 Judgment members. It's quite entertaining although it's starting to piss me off. Wanna come?" the voice was from a member of the same branch of Judgment that they were from.

"What would we be able to do?" asked Shirai.

"I have no idea." Replied the person on the other end. "Maybe teach this guy a lesson? Hear that?" said the person to the culprit that was on the other end. "We're gonna get some guys to teach you what happens when you jam locks. And why doesn't my power work? Just what is your ability?"

"Right now my ability is to listen to you when you should be….oh I don't know, GETTING ME OUT OF THIS CHAIR!" yelled a voice on the other end. Mikoto and Kuroko paled as they heard the voice, unnoticed by Uiharu and Saten. Apparently, the Judgment member had reacted by hitting the guy constantly. "OI! Don't do that! Not the leg! Gyahh!? Such misfortuuuuuuuuuuuuuune!"

The call ended with that cry and Uiharu turned to Shirai. "Shirai-san, should we-"

"No." came the reply from the Judgment member. She turned to Misaka. "It seemed that you-"

"Yeah." Replied Mikoto, partly embarrassed. "I know." She stood up. "I'm…..gonna head back to the dorm now." She said sighing. She had yet to take a step when she turned to Uiharu and Saten. "Say, there's something on in School Garden. If you want this code to get in, we can give it to you."

"Really Misaka-san!?" asked Saten, ecstatic. She turned to Uiharu. "Wanna go?"

Uiharu nodded and they both looked at Mikoto who tried to remember the number off the top of her head.

"392…39260…Hang on." Mikoto frowned and then remembered it. "392600424189204. Yeah that's it. 392600424189204." Saten had used a pen to right down the numbers on her hand.

"So are you going to meet us there?" asked Saten.

Kuroko nodded. "I don't see a reason not to. So, we'll see you tomorrow?" she asked and Saten and Uiharu nodded smiling at each other.

* * *

The next day, Saten and Uiharu made their way to School Garden. Of course, Saten didn't waste time getting into her normal routine of flipping up Uiharu's skirt-apparently she was wearing white with blue stripes today-much to Uiharu's embarrassment.

When they arrived at the School Garden, an Anti-Skill blocked their way. They gave him the code and he nodded letting them in, not without frowning.

They passed by numerous shops, taking the time to look into them as they did so. Constantly Saten thought back to the conversation the day before. Had Misaka-san and Shirai-san known that guy?

"Say Uiharu." Said Saten s she walked down the road with her friend. "Do you have any members of Judgment with spiky hair?"

Uiharu looked at her and put a finger to her chin. "I can't say. "She replied. "You still thinking about that guy?"

Saten nodded. "I really think that I should thank that guy you know? I mean he just left." The thought that she was on made Saten remember a rumour that she had heard once. "Say Uiharu, have you heard the rumour that a certain unknown Level 0 can defeat the Railgun?"

Uiharu raised an eyebrow. "Misaka-san being defeated by a Level 0? I really don't think that is a Level 0 who could defeat Misaka-san."

They passed a boy that was taking a rest leaning against a shop wall. Still, Saten felt that she should keep the conversation of the rumour going.

"Well then Uiharu, where did the rumour of a certain unknown Level 0 even come from? It had to have had a basis. Not only that but I once heard of a rumour that said that a Level 0 defeated the Number One esper."

A girl cried out a name of "Touma!" behind them and Uiharu thought about the rumour, considering her answer. That was when Saten stopped. That guy…that guy that they had just passed.

"Saten-san?" asked Uiharu. "What is it?" Saten frowned. She couldn't remember what the guy they had passed looked like; after all she had hardly noticed him. But something about him felt familiar. She turned around to see what the guy had looked like-

-just as a Knight dressed in silver armour descended and stabbed the ground, rocks and dirt flying in all directions. Small parts of rocks flew in their direction and Uiharu and Saten cried out. As such, they didn't have the chance to hear what the Knight had said when he talked however, Saten saw Uiharu step forward.

"Stop!" she cried pulling on her Judgment armband even though there was dust in her eyes. "As a member of Judgment I-"

However, she was interrupted. The guy that they had just passed called out to Uiharu. His voice sounded familiar to but Saten was unsure. After all, she had almost been unconscious when she had heard it before. "Get out of here!"

In that moment, numerous things happened. The Knight spoke and swung his sword, it glowing light blue. The guy was thrown through the air so fast that Uiharu and Saten didn't get a good look at him, not being able to before through the dust.

The guy smashed through a window of a restaurant and fell through. People were screaming and running around frantically while Saten and Uiharu were still.

That same girl voice called that same name but again and the Knight cut at something in the dust but the blade was turned up into the air. Then a figure ran through the dust and went over the window of the restaurant.

As soon as she was over there, she said something but Uiharu and Saten couldn't make it out. The Knight moved in the next moment at a tremendous speed. The guy pushed the girl out of the way and just as the blade was about to strike the guy-

-something kicked it in the side throwing it onto the road. The dust made it hard to see so Uiharu and Saten couldn't make it out. Then the mysterious figure leaped away with what looked like the guy and the girl. And then unbelievably, the Knight stood up.

The Knight looked in the direction that the 3 had gone and then at a building next to him. Without hesitation he ran towards it, throwing the blade as he did so, so that the blade was halfway between the top of the building and the ground.

He jumped, landing on the blade and then jumped again, taking the blade out of the wall as he did so and then landed on top of the building and out of Uiharu and Saten's sight.

They merely stood where they were, in awe and completely confused at what had just happened.

* * *

Judgment members as well as Misaka Mikoto were the first among the scene. Naturally Shirai and Misaka went over to their friends and asked them what had happened.

In nervous voices they explained what had transpired. After they were finished, Mikoto frowned.

"Are you sure that someone cried out Touma?" Saten and Uiharu nodded. Did the name mean something to her?

Mikoto looked at Kuroko and she sighed. "It seems that ape is up to something again. I have no idea whether or not we'll figure it out. Onee-sama, can you come with me? Uiharu too. Saten-san, I don't really think that we'll need your assistance."

Saten smiled. "OK. I'll see you guys soon OK?" and with that Saten walked off. Of course, she knew why Shirai had sent her away. She was a Level 0 and someone who couldn't do much unlike the #3 esper. And besides, that Knight that appeared in front of her she had no intention of seeing again.

Something inside her was glad that Shirai had sent her away. But still, she hoped that they would keep safe but still numerous thoughts swirled in her mind.

Who was that Knight? And that guy, Touma, what did Mikoto and Kuroko mean when they had said he was up to something again? Was he involved?

Saten would most likely get the information that she needed from Uiharu or Mikoto so all she had to do was wait. Regardless, that left one more problem. That rumour that she and Uiharu had talked about before the Knight had appeared bothered her. She liked to get to the bottom of some rumours however some eluded her such as that rumour as well as one of the more popular ones: that there was an ability that negated other abilities.

Saten smiled at herself. She now had something to keep her busy.

* * *

For the next two days, Saten found a lot of information. However this information was not one that she was focused on.

Uiharu had called to tell she what they had found out which was very little. Apparently the culprit had been detained although not by Judgment or Anti-Skill. The higher-ups of Academy City had announced that they had been taken away to a facility 'outside' Academy City however there were numerous unanswered questions.

Two days ago, when the supposed criminal was apprehended, an area that apparently been the place of the arrest had had no people around. How was that possible? There had been no detours but people just avoided it. Was there some kind of Imaginary District Experiment going on? Also, all the glass in buildings that were within a 100 metre radius of the centre of that area were completely smashed.

The only power that could manage that was a Level 4 Sound Waver and the most powerful esper with that ability had been arrested upon an attempt on the life of a certain unknown Level 0. But that was all the information that Saten found out. No other culprit was seen on security cameras.

On the other hand, with that rumour of the esper who defeated the #1 and #3, she had no luck whatsoever. There had been a name that was released with the rumour however that was lost completely. The threads of blogs that had the name were deleted so it was like the person never existed. Only the rumour existed.

No matter how hard Saten tried to look for people who knew the rumour, they said they had no information. Running a hand through her hair, she touched the flower on the left side of her head.

If the source of the rumour had no information that left one choice. Go to the parties that the rumour specified. Saten had no idea who this certain Level 0 was and she didn't know the #1.

However she did know the #3.

* * *

Saten waited outside the Tokiwadai Dorm after her school finished and managed to catch Misaka Mikoto before she went inside.

Her face was down when Saten approached.

"What's wrong Misaka-san?" asked Saten.

"Hmm?" said Mikoto as she looked up. "Oh, it's just you Saten-san. I intended on apologising to that guy but it's way too embarrassing. I heard from Kuroko that it took a blowtorch to get him out so I feel a little guilty."

Saten tilted her head. "Well, if that guy's your friend, shouldn't it be fine if you apologise? That guy would understand."

Mikoto sighed. "Yeah." She looked up, her facial expression having improved. "So what is it? Kuroko and Uiharu are out investigating those buildings that had all their windows and stuff smashed."

Saten nodded. "Yeah. Apparently someone thought that they heard a roar just before the building's smashed." Mikoto raised an eyebrow. "Oh! Right! Well, I wanted to ask you about that rumour."

Mikoto frowned. Something felt off about the way that he had asked and Mikoto felt an ominous feeling in the air. "Rumour?" she asked.

Saten nodded. "Yeah, that rumour about that unknown Level 0 that can defeat you, the Rai-Mmmph!" Saten couldn't finish as Mikoto covered her mouth with her hand. Mikoto looked around the area, people staring at them and then Mikoto took Saten by the hand and led her away.

She didn't know where they were going and it seemed that Mikoto didn't either until she had reached their destination. The Tokiwadai Dorm. It appeared that they had down a complete circle.

Saten looked confused however Mikoto started speaking. "Saten-san, you best stop looking into that rumour." Saten raised an eyebrow and then smiled.

"Oh? Does the fact that there's a rumour about being defeated annoy you?" she asked cheekily.

"Ruiko." Said Mikoto sharply. Saten froze. Mikoto rarely used her personal name and off the top p her head, she couldn't' think of where she had. The tone in which she had been addressed was forceful. Something was up and it surrounded that rumour. Saten could tell that much.

"Mi….saka-san?" she asked. "What is it?"

Mikoto took another look around before turning to her. "There's a group that's around that rumour. They call themselves MINUS. Last I heard, they were a bunch of Level 0's but that could have changed. But, what they are based on is that Level 0 in that rumour."

"Why?" asked Saten. What did this MINUS group have to do with that unknown Level 0?

Mikoto raised an eyebrow. "I would think that a Level 0 like you would know that better than anyone. Aren't Level 0's depicted as weak?" Saten nodded. Of course that was true. "And if a Level 0 were to defeat a Level 5? Would they still be called weak?" Saten realised what she meant. That Level 0 had proved that they were not weak. And there would be some people who would embrace that, think that they were strong.

"MINUS takes the rumour seriously. And most of all they don't want that Level 0's identity revealed. If that were to do so, they think that me and the #1 would go after them. And they'll do anything. Literally." Mikoto's tone was dark. "So don't look into the rumour anymore. I don't think anyone overheard us so be careful. I don't want MINUS coming after you."

Saten nodded and looked around her. She saw eyes that were not directed at her suddenly doing so. She felt a tingle of fear. A group of Level 0's? What if they had grown? If a Level 0 could defeat the #1, then didn't that to apply to Level 1s as well? Level 2s, 3s and 4s? Anyone could be in MINUS.

But still, Saten's curiosity wanted to ask one question.

"So…..does this certain unknown Level 0 exist?"

"Ruiko." Mikoto's tone was sharp again, daring her to ask again. Saten thought about the question and decided a different approach.

"Well, let's say hypothetically. Do they hypothetically exist?" asked Saten with a grin.

Mikoto sighed and looked around before letting out a small nod that only someone close could see.

Saten grinned. "And hypothetically, do you see this person a lot?"

Mikoto let out a small smile. "Well, if they do exist, which they hypothetically do, then I could say that yes I do see him. And quite a lot."

Saten raised an eyebrow. "And do you like….him?" she asked with a grin.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-What!? End of questions!" Mikoto blushed furiously as she stormed back towards the Dorm, Saten smiling on the street. So….the rumour was true. There was a Level 0 esper out there who had defeated at least the #3. The #1 though? Saten wasn't sure.

From what she had heard about him, he had the ability Vector Change, the ability to manipulate vectors around him. How was someone with extremely little power, yet power nonetheless, like a Level 0 do anything?

Saten was stumped and didn't make the connection. Wouldn't an ability that negates others cancel out that Vector Change?

Saten looked in a certain direction and then headed for home. Still, she wondered about that mysterious group and the rumour? What was MINUS? Were they near?

Saten didn't know and had no intention to find out.

* * *

Ogiwara Junko was a Level 3 esper. Normally, that in itself would not be a notable detail however there was something that about her that was different. And that was she was a member of MINUS, along with her brother Kingo.

The thought that someone weak yet powerful was something that she and her brother idolised. She had yet to reach that Level known as 3, yet that Level 0 showed that they were strong.

And so, when she had passed by the Tokiwadai Dorm and heard two girls talk about that rumour she stopped. And listened. They went around the block once and then appeared at the same place, Junko following them the whole way. And the entire time she listened.

She knew who the brown-haired one was. It was Misaka Mikoto, the Railgun. On another occasion, Junko would have thought about what to do in her presence however with the large operation that was coming up, she didn't have to act. Misaka Mikoto would be dealt with in that operation.

No, the problem was the black-haired girl. She was the one asking the questions and in Junko's eyes that made a threat to MINUS and that Level 0 they worked to protect.

She could attack in any number of ways. She had the ability Metal Twist, an ability that allowed her to twist metal into other shapes, for example a coin into a bullet. However she could not expand or make smaller objects into bigger objects. Thus was the limit of her power.

Junko felt the bulge in her jacket that she wore. Of course, she wouldn't have to use Metal Twist to deal with her.

* * *

Saten Ruiko walked home, still thinking about what Mikoto had said. Was that Level 0 really that idolised? She could see why that was the case but to the extent of forming a group? It seemed a bit extreme for her, something that she would never join.

She reached the traffic lights and waited for the traffic to stop, waiting patiently. Someone tapped her shoulder and she turned around.

The girl in front of her was a little bit taller than her and wore glasses, square spectacles that covered her green eyes. She had long black hair that had occasional white stripes that must have been fashionable. She wore casual clothes and a thick jacket having changed into them after school unlike Saten.

"Excuse me, can you show me the direction towards the Tokiwadai Dorm?" she asked while smiling.

Saten tilted her head and nodded. She pushed past the girl and pointed in a certain direction. "Well if you walk-"

She stopped as she felt something metal and circle shaped press up against her stomach. He looked down at the object and paled. A gun was being placed near her stomach.

"Scream and you die. I have a silencer and I'm not afraid to fire this gun." Said the girl. Saten looked at the girl, the green eyes that were full of warmth before now icy cold.

"Wh-What do you want?" said Saten with a shaky voice. Had she been randomly targeted? However the answer that the girl gave shattered that thought.

"I want to you to stop prodding into that rumour. Curiosity killed the cat is the English phrase right? Well, it's going to be taken quite literally here. Walk." The gun was pressed in Saten's stomach harder and she had no choice but to move.

Saten gulped as she moved. Where was she going? What was going to happen to her? Although the answer was obvious, Saten's mind was filled with thoughts that somehow there was some force out there in that scientific world that would act to save her.

* * *

Kamijou Touma sighed. After getting out of the hospital after 2 days with his leg feeling incredibly better he had reluctantly returned to school.

"Kamijou-chan. Although I do have a note from the hospital, just how many days are you planning on staying there? Do you really hate school that much?" asked his teacher Komoe with tears in her eyes.

The class awaited his answer, silent. Kamijou looked from her to them and sweated. Somehow he felt that no matter what he answered some major misfortune was coming his way.

"N-no sensei." He said. "I just managed to run into some trouble. Please don't blame my lack of attendance on my misfortune…."

Komoe-sensei sighed before going back to teaching the class. And after school had finished….

"Ah! Kamijou-chan! Here's all the homework that you missed out on."

A massive stack of paper was on her desk that made Kamijou pale. It was literally around the size of a phone book that in order to make it all stay together someone had managed to staple the pages together using some magical stapler in Kamijou's eyes. That…..was all he missed out on? How was he going to carry it all?

"It's all due tomorrow so you'll have to get some help or stay up all night. If I make an exception, no-one else will do it." Said Komoe as she smiled.

Kamijou on the other hand was doing nothing of the sort as he was forced to carry the large stack of paper. He had glanced at the first paper and his eyes boggled.

"WHAT!? LETTERS IN MATHS? What is this mysterious phenomenon!? Agh! Such misfortune!" he cried, figuring out he would manage to do all of the work. His thoughts immediately went to a certain Railgun who had helped him before however he had no idea where she was.

And so, Kamijou had headed towards Tokiwadai Middle School carrying all of those papers which were incredibly heavy. And when he had reached there….

"Look! It's Kamijou-kun!" cried one student who was over by the gate. Numerous faces all turned in that direction and Kamijou didn't see Mikoto at all. Not that he had actually looked. After all his first instinct was to run.

And so he fled Tokiwadai Middle School somehow managing to keep all of his papers from flying away as he cried "Such misfourtuuuuuuuuuuuune!"

* * *

And so, Kamijou Touma managed to escape the onslaught of Middle School students. How was he going to do all of this homework and manage to feed that freeloader of his?! Maybe the Dorm Manager would strike a bargain although after what had happened the last time he was there, he didn't think it was likely.

Still, he would manage to think of something. He headed towards Tokiwadai Dorm and spotted a familiar face as he did so.

It was the black haired girl that he had met in Seventh Mist and at School Garden. He didn't know her name but that flower in her hair was awfully familiar. However the person who was right next to her was not.

She had green eyes and square spectacles along with black hair that had white stripes in it. Kamijou didn't know her however something was off. The black-haired girl with the flower was walking quite stiffly and Kamijou could see sweat on her forehead from where he was.

The other girl however was awfully calm, almost a forced relaxed expression. Kamijou knew the expression that the black-haired girl had. It was one that he had himself when a gun was pointed to him by Oyafune Monaka, a member of Academy City's Board of Directors.

The way that the other girl was up close to her sent off warning bells inside Kamijou's head. Something was off.

But the thing was, would could Kamijou Touma do about it?

* * *

**I can hear what some of you are saying.**

_**Ah, so that black haired girl that cameoed in the Stiyl and Kanzaki arcs was Saten. **_**Well, yes. I hope that for those that didn;t know, SHOCK AND SURPRISE! As for those that did know, I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Really, now there's not much to say but I hope that you ultimately enjoy the next chapter and look forward to it.**

**And as always, Review if you please**

**(Maybe I should have a little 'tag' at the end apart from this?)**


	14. Saten Ruiko: Part 2

**Well, well, well. Here we are again. As you have noticed, I am updating pretty but maybe that will continue as I have a lot of time on my hands recently.**

**But I guess, we'll just have to see how things play out right?**

**Anyway, enjoy and we still have to say thanks to my beta reader, PokeRescue18. Joint co-operation people. The game can't be played with only one player. **

* * *

Saten Ruiko had no idea what to do. There was a gun pressed up to her stomach and a mysterious person who was holding it. Any solution to the problem that was in front of her escaped her mind as all she could do was obey what the person behind her told her to do.

"Take a left here." Said the girl and Saten did so. If she fought back, she would definitely be shot. If she didn't she would definitely be shot.

So what was she going to do?

* * *

At the same time, Kamijou Touma saw the girls as they turned to corner. He had a plan to do something however he wasn't sure if he was in the best position to start it. He would have to be right in front of them if he was going to do so.

Running ahead of them, holding all his heavy homework in his hands, he thought frantically about how to avoid that tragedy.

* * *

Saten Ruiko walked along the sidewalk, the sidewalk that they had been walking along for quite a while.

"Wh-Where are taking me?" she managed to ask.

"It's somewhere where it'll take a few days for someone to find the body." The girl replied cryptically. "Me and MINUS don't want that Level 0's identity revealed and you stand in the way of that."

"MI…..MINUS?" asked Saten. Mikoto had mentioned that group when they had been talking before. Was this a member of that group? Saten had thought that their conversation hadn't been overheard but she was obviously mistaken.

"That's all you'll know. However I suppose I'll let you know my name. Junko. Of course I'm not stupid enough to give you my family name so that's all you'll get." Junko explained. Judging by her tone, she was obviously confident that she had won and why wouldn't she think that? Saten was helpless in the situation. However she was so engrossed in her own situation that she didn't notice a head of black, spiky hair in front of her.

* * *

Kamijou had maneuvered around the sidewalks and was now right in front of the two of them. He simply waited deciding how to execute his plan however if that person did have a gun, what if they fired it? Someone might be hurt, and in the worst case scenario, they could die.

So what Kamijou had to do was figure out a way to attract the attention of the other girl and thus draw the attention of the gun away. Kamijou had already figured out how to do that and with that determined thought he stepped forward.

The black-haired victim and the black-haired criminal stood in front of him.

* * *

Saten Ruiko didn't know who said it as she wasn't really focusing on the crowd around her. However the voice that said it sounded familiar. Where had she heard it before?

She didn't remember or care. She just listened to the words that the person said.

"Get ready to run."

What was this person going to do? Didn't they realize that the person behind her had a gun? Blindly attacking them would only attract more attention so what was this person going to do? The answer came a second later.

"Fukiyose!" cried the same voice. "I haven't seen you in so long! What are you doing in Academy City!? Come and give me a hug for old times' sake!"

Suddenly, the gun shifted away from Saten's stomach slightly. Saten didn't need another signal. She dashed away in to the crowd, not bothering to look back until she had run for a good 10 minutes.

She panted and looked behind her. The person who had saved her, what had happened to them? Had Junko been arrested? What was going to happen?

Frantically, Saten reached for her phone and called the first number that came to mind. She was the one that had told her about MINUS. She didn't know why she called Misaka Mikoto instead of her Judgment friends but her thoughts immediately told her to call that number.

It took a few rings before Mikoto answered. "Hel-"

"I was just attacked!" Saten practically yelled in the phone. "Some girl from MINUS overheard us!"

There was silence on the other end for a tiny bit before Mikoto answered. "Are you OK? What happened?!" Mikoto's voice was frantic.

Saten explained the situation over the phone, stammering, the shock of the incident affecting her speech.

"Did you see the guy that helped you?" she asked. Saten answered in the negative. "OK then, where are you?" she asked.

Saten told her and then hung up, her hands still shaking. What had happened to that guy who had helped her?

* * *

Kamijou passed by the black-haired victim telling her what she wanted her to do.

"Get ready to run." He said simply and then walked past them, however as he did so he stopped and looked at the black-haired criminal. This was the crucial part and Kamijou said the first name that appeared into his head.

"Fukiyose!" He cried. "I haven't seen you in so long! What are you doing in Academy City!? Come and give me a hug for old times' sake!" Holding all of the papers to his stomach, he pulled the black-haired criminal by the arm that was in view and pulled her into an embrace.

She shifted slightly as she did so, the other arm moving as she did so. That was when the victim moved. She fled as fast as she could. Kamijou was glad that he had managed to get away however he had to escape as well.

"Get off me!" cried the criminal. Kamijou saw the flash of black in his vision as he continued to embrace her however he pushed him away.

And before Kamijou could say anything else three sounds of *PHT* pierced the air so soft that Kamijou froze. Even though he had reacted quickly in the situation, his body still tensed at the sound of the gunshot, the trauma of the Ichihanaransai resonating throughout his body.

Still, his 'act' had to be maintained. He looked at the girl in front of and then pretended to looked shocked. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I thought you were someone else!" With that and a little laugh, Kamijou moved forward forcing his trembling legs across the street.

The criminal just stood there looking dumbfounded. She had shot Kamijou. What had happened? And although that thought went through her mind she also realized that her victim escaped.

"Shit!" she said as she ran. Kamijou kept on walking and when he thought that he was out of her view, he leaned against a wall that was nearest to him. He let out quick pants and then looked down at all the homework he had been given that was in front of his chest.

There, inside the homework were three small holes, the immense size of the homework protecting him. Kamijou turned the homework, looked at the holes and sure enough, on the inside were 3 small metal objects. Bullets. Although didn't this mean that he couldn't do his homework? He let out a faint smile.

"Such misfortune….." he said softly.

* * *

Ogiwara Junko ran through the streets of District 7 concealing her gun. If it hadn't been thanks to that idiot, she would have managed to protect a certain unknown Level 0's name, however she had failed.

And now she had lost her victim. However for some reason, that guy seemed familiar. And also, the name of Shin Wataru, a former member of MINUS flashed inside her head. Why did that idiot seem familiar?

She was sure that she didn't know his name or ability so why was that?

Regardless, Junko had to find her victim. She looked hard for the next 10 minutes however the search was fruitless.

On the other hand, the uniform that the girl had been wearing was a clue. If she could go to that school and then ambush that girl, it should be easy to eliminate that target. Of course, she would inform her brother Kingo of her to be actions.

The cause was not lost. And with the large operation that was coming up for MINUS she was sure not to fail.

* * *

Misaka Mikoto had led Saten Ruiko home along with her other friends, Saten till shaky. Her eyes appeared to be on the verge of tears and they had accompanied her home like good friends should.

Saten had said that the attacker had identified herself as Junko, something that Uiharu and Shirai would go and check on the database of Academy City espers. Mikoto stayed behind to make sure that Saten was alright however Saten had insisted that she find out one thing.

What had happened to the guy that had saved her?

Junko had a gun and when the gun had been moved away from Saten's stomach, where had it gone? Obviously to the guy that had saved her. Had he been injured? Or worse, dead?

Uiharu and Shirai were sure that that was not the case as there would have been a report however Saten was still worried. Mikoto reassured her that it was fine and when she had finally accepted that, Mikoto and the others had left.

It was late afternoon, almost night when they went back onto the street and Mikoto doubted that Saten would get any sleep still wondering about that mysterious hero.

Still, Mikoto had a hunch and she wanted to confirm it. "Sorry guys, I have something to do." She said to her friends.

"Onee-sama?" said Kuroko. "Should I assist you?"

Mikoto smiled. "I'm sure that it'll be fine. Nothing dangerous." She said and raced off.

She was heading towards a certain dorm that she had visited when a certain Level 0 had returned to Academy City from WWIII.

* * *

Kamijou Touma sighed. It was dusk and he had debated asking Misaka Mikoto for her help with his homework however as there were some bullet holes in the paper, he doubted that he would be able to finish it.

It seemed that he would be lectured by Komoe-sensei, something that no doubt all his classmates would be happy about as he would cop all the punishment for them not doing their homework.

However why was he still carrying it? It was not like he intended to do it. Maybe he could use it for kitty litter for that calico cat?

He reached his dorm and had yet to approach the elevator when a voice came from the side.

"Get ready to run."

Kamijou froze on the spot, Run? Why had happened? The first action he took was to drop all the homework that he was holding and jump to the side, tripping over the step that he had yet to cross and thus landed right on his face.

"Ooooooooooooooooohhhhhh." He moaned in pain at the action. Who had said that?

"What are you doing?" asked the same voice. Kamijou turned over massaging his sore nose and saw the person who had spoken before.

"What are you doing here?" he asked Misaka Mikoto before remembering something that had happened a few days ago. "YOU! You left me in that chair! Do you know how much I had to pay after that!? It took 20 Anti-Skill, 13 Judgment and a blowtorch!"

Mikoto looked flustered as Kamijou explained what had happened in the store, each word making Mikoto more and more embarrassed.

"How much money do you think that I have!? I'm a Level 0! I don't go to a fancy school like Tokiwadai! I demand that you pay me back, 300% interest!" yelled the angry Kamijou.

"300%!?" responded the blushing Mikoto. "You think that I'm made of money!?" When Kamijou answered bluntly yes, the only thing that she thought to do was send a lightning spear his way.

He moved his right hand to block it and then realized what the obvious problem was with this scene? Wasn't the setting strange? Usually these battles occurred anywhere but not as his dorm. Kamijou immediately made an assumption of what Misaka Mikoto's true purpose was.

"Youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu …You came to make fun of me didn't you!?" yelled Kamijou. "Make fun of this unfortunate Kamijou-san!?"

Mikoto frowned and crossed her arms. "No actually. Didn't you hear what I said before?"

Kamijou's mind went immediately towards what she had said. It had been what he had said to that black-haired victim. He immediately went into ignorant Kamijou mode.

"What about it?" he asked.

Mikoto raised an eyebrow and then picked up the homework that he had dropped. She showed him what was in it. 3 holes and in those holes, small metal objects.

Kamijou took the homework. There was a brief silence where Kamijou expected Mikoto to speak however when she did not, he did.

"Um…..So what did you come here for?" he asked.

Mikoto blushed and averted her gaze. "You saved a friend of mine today. I don't have to do so because it's embarrassing but I came to-"

"A friend of yours?" asked Kamijou interrupting her. "Then everything should be fine right?"

Mikoto frowned as he stood up. "Even if it wasn't a friend, everything's fine right? You came to thank me right? Well, as long as everyone's smiling at the end, I'll be what I was before to that girl. A stranger. That's enough for me."

Kamijou smiled at her and Mikoto merely blinked before smiling. "Man, you're still the same." She said. Sparks came from her bangs as she said this as she glared at Kamijou who had paled. "And that pisses me off!" she yelled as she sent another electricity spear towards Kamijou.

Unable to block it due to his hands being full, Kamijou yelled out and headed for the elevator that headed for the upper floors and ran inside, hitting his floor button, seeing Mikoto breathing heavily as the doors closed.

She watched as the elevator ascended and then a thought occurred to her. "Damn it! Not only did I not apologized but I attacked him!" she exclaimed.

Still, that guy had saved a friend of hers, most likely more than just this time. She looked at the doors of the elevator.

Just how much did she owe him?

* * *

The next day, Saten Ruiko had attended school however numerous people noticed that her outgoing personality was turned down a bit. There was no explanation that normal students could provide but others knew the reason.

However it was not because she was still in shock over the incident. In fact she was all OK. It was just that guy that she was unsure of. She had thought about all night and felt troubled that no-one had reported anything. Did the guy not want to own up?

After school in an attempt to clear her head, she went to the Underground Shopping Mall, staying away from Seventh Mist; retail therapy being something that she thought would manage to keep her mind off things although she went there in casual clothes.

Ogiwara Junko had followed Saten Ruiko to her house and watched as she left in a new change of clothes.

* * *

She had told her brother of her actions and also had checked up on one thing.

That idiot from before she had recognized however she didn't know how. And so, she had asked other members of MINUS about this spiky haired guy.

And the answer she got was quite surprising. It turned out that that guy was another target of MINUS, apparently knowing the identity of a certain unknown Level 0; however their recent priority was the operation that was coming up so they had not bothered doing anything about him.

Still, she doubted that the guy would appear again. But what annoyed her was that MINUS had no idea what his name, ability or Level was. Still, putting all thoughts aside, she continued to follow her current target.

She would not fail this time.

* * *

Saten Ruiko looked through a variety of stores as she was down there. Uiharu and Shirai were still investigating that incident with the broken glass buildings and Misaka was out doing some more training for her ability.

And thus, Saten Ruiko was all alone.

That may have bothered some people, however she did not mind. It was good to have some alone time once in a while and Saten wanted to do some stuff that she had wanted to do for a while.

However this trip to the Underground Mall would be one to remember.

The first thing she had noticed was out of place was that a number of girls were crowding around a bench and giggling. Saten frowned when she saw that and as the girls left the bench her eyes widened.

She would have thought that there was a hobo in front of her or at least a Child Error. However those thoughts had been dashed as she saw the school uniform on the boy in front of her, the symbol being of a Certain High School. The quality of it told her that it wasn't a hobo and the fact that he was in such good clothes told her that he wasn't a Child Error.

However the first thing that struck her as odd was that one of his hands was handcuffed to a bench, one that he appeared to be sleeping on. His left hand was chained to the bench and in his other hand…..

….was a permanent marker. The lid was on and the girls from before had been using it. So what was it for? Saten came closer to the boy and almost burst out laughing.

On his face were numerous doodles, some of them quite amusing and others quite disgusting. A moustache was drawn on his face, a mono-brow drawn and someone had even managed to drawn permanent marker eyes on his closed eyelids making it look like that his eyes were open. On his forehead were the words 'Draw on Me'. And next to him was a fairly large cup with money in it almost something that a hobo would have.

Although there was one problem. Saten could not see any coins in it at all. The metal cup held only notes and she guessed that there was around 50,000 Yen in there altogether.

Although this was quite an unusual scene, Saten noticed one thing about the boy. He had black spiky hair.

Her thoughts went to Seventh Mist incident as well as the time in School Garden. On any other occasion, Saten might have drawn on his face however she was curious. Was this the guy? And with that she shook the guy repeatedly until he awoke.

* * *

Now, I must think that some of you are asking, is the guy on the bench who I think he is? And how did he get there? Well, for an explanation for that, we must turn back the clocks.

"Ehhhhh!?" cried Komoe-sensei as she looked at what Kamijou Touma had handed in as homework. Half the pages were missing and those pages that had been handed in had three holes in them, all in the exact same place. "What is this Kamijou-chan!?" she asked.

Kamijou Touma sweated as he was interrogated by his teacher and was eyed by the entire class. When they had heard that he had no done his homework and only brought half of the unfinished work in, they cheered so loud that Kamijou thought the windows would break. Of course that had not prevented the Fukiyose Seiri punishment from commencing.

Of course he had used half of it for kitty litter for Sphynx and the other pages….well let's just say that if he told her the truth he wasn't sure she would accept it. After all the excuse of 'I used my homework to block some bullets' was not usually said.

"Kamijou-chan, I will not accept the excuse of my dog ate it!" said his teacher.

"I don't have a dog!" said Kamijou. "I have a cat! And that freeloader Index! Although I think she would eat my homework if she was hungry enough!"

"Are you saying that that sister-chan ate your homework Kamijou-chan?" asked Komoe-sensei again.

Kamijou wailed. "Gyah!? What do I do?!" he yelled.

And thus the punishment for Kamijou Touma was to clean the pool, something that had disastrous results last time. And of course he was to clean it with that PE teacher Yomikawa Aiho during lunch.

"Nya~ It's quite lonely without Kami-yan." Said Tsuchimikado Motoharu, a classmate of Kamijou Touma in Year 1 Class 7. "Although Yomikawa-sensei probably won't be safe from the Kami-yan disease."

"Yes, yes." Said Aogami Pierce, another classmate. "Kami-yan can control any member of the female race. Thus is the Kami-yan disease! Of course there is only one person who is immune!"

"What the hell are you talking about!?" yelled Fukiyose Seiri. "That Kamijou just needs a good talking too! And what about Himegami?"

The three looked at Himegami Aisa who merely turned away, a blush on her face.

"Don't tell me!?" yelled Aogami. "Even the new transfer student Himegami is under the Kami-yan disease! How many girls has he controlled!?"

"As if!" cried Fukiyose. "There's no way that Kamijou can control girls. As if an idiot like that can do something like that!"

"Nya~ Fukiyose-chan." Said Tsuchimikado. "I'd say that even if Kami-yan was homeless, he would be able to get girls. "

"I refuse to believe that."

"Well then." Said Aogami with a smile. "Let's just put that to the test shall we?'

Tsuchimikado's eyes glinted underneath his sunglasses. "Just leave that to me." Numerous classmates looked at Tsuchimikado, wondering what was going on in his head.

A cry of "SUCH MISFORTUNE!" came from outside along with a scared Kamijou and a wet Yomikawa-sensei wielding a mop like a sword.

As such, Kamijou Touma missed out on lunch altogether, hungry from running so much along with manual labor.

Komoe-sensei had yet to enter the class when Tsuchimikado handed Kamijou a drink. Kamijou looked at him in confusion.

"Drink this Kami-yan. It'll improve your concentration by ten-fold so you'll not be busted by Komoe-sensei."

Kamijou raised an eyebrow however he was so tired that he didn't think too much of it.

"Thanks Tsuchimikado." He said as he gulped down the drink, drinking it slowly as he got halfway as he found the whole class looking at him. He handed the drink back to Tsuchimikado, the class still watching him.

What had he done wrong this time? That was when Kamijou noticed the change. His vision blurred. It was only once and then twice and then three times. All of a sudden he found himself more tired than he had been and he looked over at Tsuchimikado.

He had a massive smile on his face and Kamijou struggled to stand up.

"You ba…..stard…" he said as he wobbled to his feet. "What did you-" Kamijou never finished as he collapsed to the ground, just as Komoe-sensei came in, looking shocked as she saw her student fall down.

"Kamijou-chan!?" she cried however Tsuchimikado had already taken charge. He moved to the front of the class and picked up the chalk from the whiteboard.

"OK nya~" he said. "There'll be bets on how many girls Kami-yan can get as well as how much money he can get in his homeless cup. The winner of each category will get half of Kami-yan's earned funds nya~"

That earned the class's attention as numerous hands went up calling out numerous numbers, numbers that Tsuchimikado wrote on the board. Of course, Kamijou Touma lay on the ground forgotten.

It was during school that the members of Year 1 Class 7 left the school and headed for the Underground Mall. They found a bench, handcuffed the unfortunate Kamijou to it, put a cup near him and without his knowledge, taped a camera to his uniform that had a battery life of 6 hours.

"Alright!" cried Aogami and Tsuchimikado. "Let the games begin!"

* * *

It had been four hours since then and the camera had 2 hours left. Kamijou woke up to a rocking on his side. He didn't want to wake up, his sleep was so peaceful.

"Wake up!" called a voice. But Kamijou didn't want to. He rolled over…

….and landed on the floor waking up with a jolt. He looked up and saw that girl that he had seen before in front of him, although he was on the ground. Was that a permanent marker in his hand?

Confused, Kamijou tried to get up but he was pulled back to the ground by a force on his left hand. He looked at the hand in question and found a pair of handcuffs there. Dumbfounded he tugged at them and tugged again.

Soon his situation was clear to him.

"That-that damn Tsuchimikado! Aogami, are you in one this too!? When I find you two, I'm gonna-" Kamijou pulled hard on the handcuff but still to no avail. "Waaaaaaah! Such misfortune!"

He saw a cup near him and emptied it, numerous bills of money spilling out. Overall there was a little over 50,000 Yen in there.

"What the hell is going on?!" he shouted but then turned and saw the girl that he had seen so many times before staring at him in surprise.

Her eyes looked like they were going to burst into tears in any moment. Kamijou wondered why she was looking like that however she spoke.

"You….it's you….that voice…..I can't believe I didn't recognize it…it's you." She smiled at him and then pulled him into an embrace, Kamijou frozen at the unexpected action. "Those times…at Seventh Mist and yesterday…I can't believe I didn't realize."

Numerous people walked past and smiled at the scene however Kamijou was confused. What was going on?

"Ummmm miss?" he asked. "Could you please explain this to me?" What kind of flag did I raise he wondered to himself.

The girl pulled out of the embrace. It was the same girl. Flower in her black hair except she was wearing a yellow dress with green stripes. She wiped her eyes and Kamijou felt wetness on his shirt from her tears.

"My name is Saten Ruiko. I can't tell you how grateful I am." She said, still wiping her eyes. "For saving me all those times."

Kamijou let out a soft smile. "Well then Saten." He said as he raised his hand. "Could you perhaps get rid of this handcuff?"

Saten looked at it and then shook her head. "Sorry. I'm a Level 0. But if you lend me that money I'll go find someone to do something." She pointed at the money and Kamijou nodded.

Smiling she took the money, leaving the cup and raced off in a direction, looking back, smiling and waving at Kamijou.

Kamijou smiled back. Although he didn't really want to be found out, there was nothing that he could do. Looking down at the polished floor, his mouth opened in shock. His reflection. It was hideous.

Numerous marks had been drawn there. Kamijou sat back on the bench and rubbed his face again and again trying to get it off but to no avail. By his 10th try, someone else sat on the bench and Kamijou froze.

However he could do nothing as the black-haired criminal from the other day before pushed him down onto the bench, her body on top of his. Normally, Kamijou would have been excited from such an event but from what this girl had done yesterday, she didn't have such intentions.

"Time for you to rest now boy. You won't interfere this time." she said. She moved her hand towards the handcuff and touched it.

That was when the Metal Twist ability of Junko's came into play. The metal of the handcuff twisted, catching on Kamijou's skin as it did so and he winced.

He heard a voice right next to hear that was so soft that he had trouble hearing it. "The metal will soon cut the skin of our wrist, piercing the veins and causing a slow and painful death. This will be your punishment for messing with MINUS." Kamijou cringed as the metal continued to twist and the girl got off him and moved in the same direction that Saten had.

"Now, to deal with my other target." She said loud enough for Kamijou to hear. All Kamijou could do was watch as she disappeared, moving in the same direction. Kamijou waited for her to disappear from his view before acting.

Using the right hand that held Imagine Breaker, he dispelled the ability and the metal stopped twisting into his skin a tiny piece of blood present but nothing serious. He had to hurry. Somehow he had to get rid of that handcuff. Kamijou pulled as hard as he could and the handcuff easily gave way, causing him to fall onto the ground in surprise.

Had the girl's ability messed with the structure of the metal somehow?

Kamijou didn't care as he took the cup that had previously held money in it and raced after her.

* * *

Saten Ruiko was ecstatic. She had finally found her hero. And he was safe, strapped to a bench for some reason but still safe. That made her day.

But still, what was his reason for saving her? She wanted to know but she had to get him out of those handcuffs first.

She quickly found a key cutting shop and ran to it, the shop having no source of light apart from a large light that was placed outside the shop itself, in the roof of the Mall.

She conversed with the shop owner, not realizing the villain and the hero that were coming her way.

* * *

Ogiwara Junko was so close. Not only had she dealt with the boy that had been a problem to MINUS for so long but was about to deal with another threat.

She was as happy as happy could be.

* * *

**And with one crisis ending, another begins.**

**Just how much am I going to put Kamijou Touma through? Anyway, I hope that you don't complain and just continue to enjoy.**

**I get the feeling that the Science Side is more popular later. Maybe after the arc that I'm writing -not this one- I'll switch back over to Magic?**

**And as always,  
Review if you please**

**(Still thinking about that extra tag)**


	15. Saten Ruiko: Part 3

**Ah, the last part of the Saten arc. After we went from Magic we're back in the Science Side again. And don't worry, the Magic side will make an appearance after a few arcs from here but you'll just have to wait.**

**As for those who wanted to see this arc well there you go. Although they have met in the Railgun manga, it will probably escalate there but here's the end of my Saten arc.**

**The disclaimer still applies here too. And as always we should thank my beta reader PokeRecue18. What would we do without you?**

**Enjoooooooooooooooooooooooy.**

* * *

Ogiwara Junko felt the gun that was in her pocket. The boy that had been a threat to MINUS for so long was gone and the threat in that black-haired girl was going to disappear as well.

She searched each and every shop on her side, both left and right looking for this to-be enemy.

It was not long before she found her.

* * *

The shop keeper was about to exit his store when he froze. Saten Ruiko frowned and looked behind her and froze as well.

Before her was someone that she had no intention of seeing again. Junko. Her face was twisted with a strange expression of happiness and she pulled out something from her jacket that only people standing right in front of her could see.

Of course there was no need to explain what it was. Saten Ruiko already knew what lay beneath her jacket. All she could do was watch Junko's face.

Bearing her canines, Junko grinned. And said one word.

"Finally."

And then there was a crash.

* * *

Kamijou Touma had caught up to her. She had moved something in her jacket and Kamijou had a feeling he knew what it was. But still, just throwing the cup that he had in his hand would do little. What he needed was more of a distraction. But what could he do?

Kamijou looked up and saw something above her head. It was a large florescent light that were numerous in the Mall.

He would only have one shot. And while still running, Kamijou Touma threw the metal cup in his hand at the light.

As soon as it hit, the glass of the light cracked, turning it off and sending part of the Mall into darkness. The glass flew everywhere and the metal cup fell to the floor.

The girl with the gun seemed momentarily stunned and it was that small gap that Kamijou took a hold of. Running as fast as he could due to his healed leg, he raced towards the girl and tackled her.

She let out a cry and fell to the floor, weapon and glasses flying off her face. She tried to look at Kamijou but he gave her a good whack on the face before standing up and running to the store.

* * *

The shop was in total darkness. Saten Ruiko had no idea what had happened although the light outside the store that was giving it light must have been turned off somehow. The girl with the gun looked up at the firmer light and then back at Saten. It seemed that she realised that she had been distracted and had to focus on her real objective. And just when she was about to pull the trigger-

-a cry of "Oof!" came out. Saten could only wonder what had happened. She stood there in silence before something came towards her and gripped her hand.

She almost screamed at the sudden action thinking the worst however the hand felt warm and strong. Clearly not a girl's hand but-

-she was dragged out of the store. Saten's eye were open when she came into the light and she saw who was pulling her.

"How did you-" she began to ask but was interrupted.

"That doesn't matter! She's coming after you! Hurry!" They both ran through the mall, passing by shocked people. It was while they ran that Kamijou made a suggestion.

"Do you have a phone? Call you call someone that can help?" Saten nodded and reached for her phone, looking through her contacts.

However a certain event caused her to drop the phone in surprise. A gunshot was fired inside the Mall and Saten had dropped her phone in surprise.

Both Kamijou and Saten turned around to look at the phone however right behind them, among all the screaming people was the familiar figure of Ogiwara Junko as she gained pace as she came closer with the gun.

"Shit!" swore Kamijou. "Who were you going to call?!" he yelled at her as they continued to run.

"A Teleporter friend of mine from Judgment!" Saten hastily replied as they continued to run. Kamijou momentarily let go of her hand as they ran through the food court, toppling tables and chairs as they continued their run.

"Shirai Kuroko?!" He asked. Come to think of it, Misaka Mikoto had visited his dorm yesterday with the intent of thanking him for saving Saten's life.

"How do you know-?" Saten asked, however another gunshot pierced the air, hitting the ground right in front of the two. Kamijou took a left while Saten followed and Kamijou managed to get out his own phone, searching the contacts for a certain number.

Saten had a look at the phone and managed to see a certain phone strap that was attached to it. "Is that-?" however Kamijou was not paying attention as he managed to topple a cleaning robot that was in the mall.

He called the number that was selected in his contacts. It rang a few times before someone answered.

"What do you want? Don't tell me that you want some more money. I'm not giving you any you idi-"

"That's not the issue!" he said. Another gunshot pierced the air, missing Kamijou and Saten by mere inches and it managed to hit a neon sign in front of them that exploded in a burst of sparks. People ducked and screamed as Junko continued her assault. "Hear that?!" he yelled.

"Where are you!?" said Mikoto. "What are you doing?"

Without warning, Kamijou hand the phone to Saten, who took it as Kamijou led the way looking back between the front and back as he tried to figure out how to stop the events that could potentially kill them.

"Mi-Misaka-san?" asked Saten.

"Saten-san!?" said Mikoto just as shocked. "What are you-" she stopped mid-sentence. "Is that person from MINUS chasing you again?" she asked.

Saten answered in the positive and Mikoto asked her where the two of them were running.

"We're in the Underground Shopping Mall!" she called.

"OK! I'll get Kuroko and Uiharu and get there as soon as possible! Hand me over to that idiot!" Saten assumed that she meant Kamijou and she passed him the phone. Before Kamijou received it he turned to the corner again, followed by Saten.

"Hello?" he asked into the phone.

"You better make sure that Saten makes it out safely!" yelled Mikoto.

"Sure!" he replied. "But can you make sure that we get sealed in? I'll lead her on the chase but you have to get people out of here!"

"Are you an idiot!?" said Mikoto. "If we trap her, we'll trap you too!" she called.

"And if you don't then you knows who could get shot!?" shouted Kamijou back. "Just do it! And turn out the lights in this part of the Mall as well! If only for a moment!" and without listening to the protests from Mikoto, he hung up.

He looked over at Saten who looked more scared than reassured. "Do you have a plan?" she asked.

Kamijou looked over her to see Junko fire her gun again, this time it smashing again a cleaning robot that exploded as a foreign element invaded its circuits. Trying to avoid the blast, Kamijou and Saten turned right.

"For now, we need to run!" yelled Kamijou however as he said that the lights all dimmed. At that moment, Saten let out a cry and Kamijou turned to her.

"Are you alright!? Did you get shot!?" he asked frantically. He hadn't heard a gunshot, so had the girl used a silencer?

"No! It's just a telepathist telling me to get out. Wait…..can't you hear it?" she asked. Kamijou never got the time to answer as the lights went from dim to outright dark.

Kamijou could barely see in front of him, Saten gripping on his hand tightly. He returned the squeeze and said silently, "Stay here."

Saten almost yelled out but then Kamijou disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

"Are you stupid!?" yelled Junko. "There's no way that I'll let you escape! Even in this darkness I can find an exit!" she shouted at her enemies.

"No. We're trapping us in here. Not the others." Said a voice in front of her and before she could react, Junko felt a fist collide with her face. She recoiled and tried to strike using a metal sheet that he always kept on her, using Metal Twist to change its form to one of a knife. She swung the blade yet nothing could be seen in the darkness.

That was both her advantage and disadvantage. And in this case the darkness worked to her advantage. The person who had hit her didn't see her strike and she managed to feel that it had pierced some skin however the disadvantage was that she couldn't see where she had struck.

However what happened next could only be described as simply ridiculous. The metal knife, as soon as it hit the person in front of her, changed back into a sheet. Almost as if someone had countered her ability to twist metal into new shapes.

"What the-?!" said Junko however she never finished as another fist ploughed into her face.

She managed to stay standing and twisted the metal again into a knife and swung it. The same thing happened. It was forcibly changed by something greater than her power. What was going on?

"I see you." Said a voice and then another fist came flying into her face. She was sent back and then heard a clanging sound. She had no idea what it was but then she heard another telepathic message entered her head.

"_You have been trapped in here. There is no escape. Surrender yourself quickly and this can all be resolved." _Said the telepathic message.

She heard a small gasp that must have been from the girl that she had threatened before.

"Hahahahahahaha!" laughed Junko. "You idiot, you've trapped yourself in here as well." Just in that moment, the lights turned back on and Junko saw something right in front of her.

"That's the plan." Said the boy in front of her just as his fist hit her face once again.

* * *

Junko fell; nose bleeding and Kamijou looked back at Saten. He kicked away then gun that was on the ground and ran over to Saten, taking her hand again as they ran off. There was a grunt behind them and someone swearing and Saten looked at Kamijou, noticing the patches of blood on his right hand.

"You know that we are trapped in here as well right? And also, they managed to close the gates quickly…." Saten said as they ran.

"That's the plan. Now it's only us and her so we can use our power to take her down. And people were running for exits anyway because of the gunshots." Another one of those said gunshots was fired, going through the window of a shop smashing the glass.

Kamijou and Saten took another turn. Kamijou knew that Saten was most likely getting tired. She was not that accustomed to running as he was. To his immediate left he saw a large arcade that looked like the one that he had gone to with Index and Kazakiri Hyouka when they had first met. He immediately went inside and turned off the lights, heading into the arcade, going to one of the changing booths that he knew so well.

He went inside with Saten and pushed her inside, handing her his phone. "As soon as you think it's safe, head out and if you can, please call Misaka Mikoto. She's in my contacts."

Saten grabbed his wrist just as he was about to go. "What about you?"

Kamijou looked at her. "I'll stay here and deal with her." He gave her another push and she fell into the booth and Kamijou headed out. How was he going to deal with her?

Saten didn't know but she felt that that boy knew more than he was letting on.

* * *

Kamijou looked over one of the games that the arcade had when the lights in the arcade suddenly turned on. Junko immediately saw Kamijou and fired her gun, the bullet missing him as he ducked as soon as he saw her. He moved between the machines, Junko doing so as well and shooting anything that moved.

"You know that you can't escape." She said. "You and I are trapped in here."

"What are you doing in MINUS?" asked Kamijou. "You're an esper! MINUS only as Level 0's!" shouted Kamijou as he moved ducking as a bullet smashed one if the screens of the game above him.

"MINUS has grown." Junko smirked arrogantly as she too moved in the arcade. "Things will get better as we fight in the name of a certain unknown Level 0. Perhaps you have heard of the rumours?" She fired her gun again except found that her clip was empty.

Kamijou heard this too and decided to head back towards the voice that was talking, while Junko as she realised that she had no weapon moved towards the counter as she looked for something in particular.

"What is MINUS up to? What are you planning to do?" he asked.

Junko reached the counter and looked behind it, finding what she was looking for. Arcade coins. She reached for a whole bag and tipped out the contents, using her Metal Twist to turn the objects into bullets, using the spare gunpowder that she always held to fill them.

She loaded the new bullets and fired the gun once more. Hearing that Junko now had bullets again, Kamijou backed away in the defensive, Junko on the offensive.

"MINUS is ready for something outrageous. Something that will be worthy in the name of that Level 0." She said as she moved forward.

Ducking underneath the arcade machines Kamijou thought hard. What was she talking about? Outrageous? What did that mean?

Kamijou moved towards the booth that he had hid Saten in and saw that she had escaped. He sighed and turned around-

-just to see Junko standing before him with a gun pointed at his chest.

"However that's all you get to know."

And with no way for Kamijou to dodge the bullet, Junko fired the gun at point blank range.

* * *

Saten Ruiko had escaped already when Junko had run out of bullets. She had fled from the booth and had run down the hall and was currently hiding in a corner that was quite a ways away from the arcade.

And just as Kamijou had suggested, she called the number of the person that she knew so well.

"Hello? What happened? Where are you?" A concerned voice came from the other end of the phone.

"Mi-Misaka-san?" asked Saten as she held the phone closer to her head.

"Saten-san?" asked Mikoto. "What happened? Where's that idiot?"

"W-Well we went to hide in the arcade and that guy told me to run away as soon as I had the chance." She explained.

"And what about him?" A gunshot rang out in the air and Saten looked around the corner even though she couldn't see the arcade.

"Well, that guy stayed behind. Misaka-san? What Level is he?" Saten assumed that he was at least a Level 4 for having known Mikoto and allowing himself to stay behind.

"Damn it!" yelled Mikoto. "Kuroko, you have to get in there! Hurry!" she called to her friend off the side. "Take me with you!"

"Misaka-san!" yelled Saten. The way that Mikoto had dodged her question made her anxious. "What Level is he?!"

There was a brief silence before she answered. "A Level 0." She responded.

Saten almost dropped the phone in shock. All of those times that he had helped her, even now, and he was only a Level 0? He was facing an esper yet he was a Level 0? He was insane?

She looked around the corner. Yet, even though that guy was a Level 0, he had helped her, a complete stranger. That thought resonated in her mind. Here she was cowering away yet another person who was just like her was fighting.

She looked down at the phone in her hand, the voice of Mikoto coming out of it in concerned bursts.

"Saten-san! Saten-san!" Shakily Saten answered the phone. "Which arcade are you in? We'll hurry over as soon as we can!"

Saten gave her the directions and then Mikoto hung up. Saten just gazed at the phone. It was the phone of that guy, whose name she didn't even know, taking in the number of his phone. And yet he was fighting and she was cowering.

Why was that guy doing this? What was the benefit? What was the reason?

All these thoughts circulated in her mind and at that one moment, Saten Ruiko came to a decision.

She stood up and raced back to the area where she had just been. Although she had no idea what she was going to do, that hadn't stopped that guy.

And so, Saten Ruiko, a Level 0, raced back towards that battlefield.

* * *

Kamijou felt a pain inside his hand that he had used to hold in front of him. He hadn't known why he had done that against a bullet but it was pure reflex. However, Kamijou Touma didn't die. The only thing he felt was a sharp pain in his hand and that was it.

Kamijou looked up at Junko and she too was surprised. Kamijou looked down at the ground. There, on it was an arcade coin with a flattened side, almost as if someone had bent it into a different shape.

Although Kamijou had no idea what her ability was, she had used it to twist the handcuffs that had been on his hand before. Maybe she could do the same with other objects. It explained why it had taken her a while to find bullets instead of just loading a new clip.

She had to make some more with her ability. And the bullet that had been fired out of the gun had hit his right hand. The right hand that was able to negate any supernatural power.

And thus, the coin bullet had been forced to change back into a coin, the flat surface of it not harming Kamijou much. He looked up at Junko, who was still in shock.

And so Kamijou Touma acted. He swung his hand to knock the gun out of the way and then jumped up, hitting Junko in the stomach. She was pushed back and hit one of the arcade machines, crying out in pain and Kamijou knocked her glasses away.

She fell to the ground and immediately went on all fours to retrieve them, Kamijou moving to the gun and kicking it out of the way, out of the shop. He turned just in time to see Junko stand up with that same metal plate that she had before and twisting it into the same shape as a knife. She ran towards Kamijou swinging it however he let it hit his right hand.

The Imagine Breaker forced the plate of metal into its original form and Kamijou swung his left fist into Junko's face. She fell back, dropping the plate as she did so and glared at Kamijou.

"What the fuck is your ability!?" she spat out. "What are you doing to my Metal Twist?"

Kamijou didn't answer her question, merely saying something else. "Where is your strength?" he asked. "You're from MINUS but where does your strength lie?" he sprung forward, throwing his right fist however Junko managed to dodge it and threw her own fist towards Kamijou's gut.

He recoiled and just as Junko past him to go towards the entrance to the shop, Kamijou let out a kick that hit her in the side. She recoiled as well and hit the side of one machine in the arcade.

Kamijou looked at her and Junko smiled. "You forget something." She said. "Although I may have had my gun and plate, _all the machines in here are made of metal!_ Perfect for my ability!"

She touched the machine that she had landed on with both hands and the metal twisted, making numerous sparks as the circuitry inside the machine was twisted. It let out numerous sparks however none of them hit Junko while Kamijou stepped back.

He opened his eyes trying to avoid the sparks that were created and saw the new form of the machine that lay in her hands. It was a spear made of the former machine and the tip sparked as the circuitry of the machine took the strain.

Kamijou clenched his right fist. Even if he were to force the metal back into the machine that it had once been, he would still be hit by the sparks, and he didn't know how much voltage lay in them.

Junko picked up the spear and grinned. "There's no escape this time." She said. "If a Level 0 can defeat the #1, then me, a Level 3 should do just fine screwing you over!"

Kamijou scowled and relaxed his fist before clenching it again. "So…..you only rely on the strength on others?"

He glared at her. "If you think that you can merely borrow strength from others and not work hard in order to become strong-"

Kamijou Touma took that first step to signify that he was ready to bring that battle to an end.

"THEN LET ME DESTROY THAT STUPID ILLUSION OF YOURS RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Ogiwara Junko threw the spear as Kamijou Touma got closer. However at the last minute, completely unexpected by Junko he ducked underneath the spear that was heading his way.

The spear sailed over his head and hit one of the machines behind him, more sparks flying from it-

-just as Kamijou's fist punched Junko square in the face. Her glasses shattered and she fell backwards onto the floor, unconscious. Kamijou breathed heavily just as the battle was over and then looked over behind him.

The spear had penetrated one of the arcade's other machines. The tip of the spear, that had been sparking, had gone through the machine and now the entire thing was doing so. A small flame appeared from it and gradually got larger and larger.

Kamijou had an impending fear. He had been through many things after he had lost his memories. He had been thrown out of a plane, landed in the Arctic Ocean, been fired upon by numerous ships as well as been shot at. However one thing that Kamijou had no intention of doing was being blown up at this moment.

"Waaaaah!" he said as he ran towards the exit, bending down to pick up Junko's unconscious body as he did so, still running towards the exit. He reached the outside however the one fraction of a second that it took to grab Junko's body was fatal. Just as Kamijou got outside-

-the machine exploded, bringing all the other games in the arcade with it.

* * *

Saten Ruiko had just managed to turn the last corner she had to take. The arcade was right in front of her. She had no idea what she was going to help however there had to be something.

She was incredible close to it when it had happened.

The arcade exploded. Saten was thrown off her feet, thrown through the air for a couple of metres before she landed back onto her butt, hearing something crack. There were numerous crashes along the other stores and Saten looked in shock. What about that guy? And Junko? She ran towards the arcade or rather tried to.

A sharp pain in her foot caused her to stop. Had she twisted her ankle when she had been thrown off her feet?

Rooted to the spot, all Saten could do was watch the burning remains of the arcade. She assumed the worst and tears began to well up in her eyes. That guy…that guy that she didn't even know…..

One tear and then two began to stream down her face. Soon she couldn't stop them. She held her head in her hands as she cried out but then stopped as a familiar voice filled the air.

"Ah. Such misfortune. Got blown up." There was movement towards her left, one the opposite side of the arcade and she looked. There was the cracking of glass and movement of tables among the noises and soon the door of the shop opened. And in its frame-

Stood that guy with the criminal over his shoulder. His face was all dirty and cut in numerous places, along with his uniform. He still had numerous permanent marker drawings on his face, making the scene all the more ridiculous as he placed Junko on the ground further way from the scene.

Her glasses had been destroyed and she too was cut in numerous places. The guy placed her down, gently to make sure that he didn't damage her head. Even though she had been his enemy, the battle was over. They had no reason to fight.

The guy looked up and saw Saten on the ground along with her puffed up eyes and walked over to her. He gave her a look over and asked, "Are you OK?"

Saten Ruiko nodded, wiping tears from her eyes and sniffling as she did so. "I think I damaged my ankle though." The guy looked at it and then looked back at Junko.

"I guess she can stay here. Judgment and Anti-Skill might be back though so we better get out of here." He said.

"Why?" Saten asked confused. "They'll come and find us anyway."

The guy seemed to gain a cloud of negativity over him. "Well, something happened the last time I went to an arcade so I don't want to have to pay. Same for you. You're a Level 0 so we don't have that many funds. So let's go."

He took her hand and helped her stand up. "Did you call Misaka?" he asked.

Saten nodded and reached for where she had put the phone and froze. The guy did too. Suddenly, the crack that she had heard when she had fallen to the ground made sense. After all, the remains of what was the guy's phone lay in her hands. The only thing that managed to survive was the Gekota strap that smiled happily.

The guy fell to his knees. "Such misfortune…." He said, took the remains and glared at the Gekota strap. "Why is it that you always survive huh?" Regardless, he stood up despite upon Saten's protests and struggling lifted her onto his back and they headed off.

They moved through the empty mall trying to find Mikoto and Kuroko and the silence made Saten uncomfortable. So she asked a question that had occurred to her numerous times.

"Why did you save me?" she asked. "All those times? Even this time, Junko had a gun. You could have died."

Saten thought he might not answer or say something cheesy like "It was love at first sight" however the answer that the boy gave went completely past her guesses.

"Do I need a reason to save someone?"

"Eh?" responded Saten. What he practically said was that there was no point to him saving her. He had just done because he had done it.

"That time in Seventh Mist, you were screaming." The boy explained. "That was enough to act. Yesterday and today, you were in danger so I acted. To be honest there was no reason; just I thought to save you."

Saten was silent as the boy continued to walk. There was no reply that she could think of to counter what he had just said. The only response was non-verbal as Saten Ruiko laid her head on his shoulder, feeling the warmth while her face blushed a tiny bit.

* * *

When they had finally found Misaka Mikoto and Shirai Kuroko, they had immediately tendered to their injured friend. Kamijou Touma had dropped her onto the ground and slightly smiled at the pleasant scene in front of him.

Apparently, Anti-Skill and Judgment had lifted the barriers so that meant that Kamijou could escape. And that was what he intended to do. He turned and started to leave when a voice called out to him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Kamijou turned around to see a frowning Mikoto and an upset Saten. Shirai was looking unhappily at the exchange however before she could say anything, she received a phone call and teleported off somewhere with a glare at Kamijou.

"Home," he said. "I have a certain neighbour I want to beat the shit out of for leaving me handcuffed to a bench. Or maybe I'll do it tomorrow..." The response left Mikoto confused however she still answered.

"Still doing this then? Why are you putting yourself in danger?" she asked.

Kamijou shrugged. "Everyone's alright. Doesn't that matter? Only Saten got seriously hurt and I got some permanent marker on my face. That's all that happened."

"That's….permanent marker?" asked Mikoto. She had assumed it was ash from the explosion but she now thought differently.

"Yeah. Another reason to bash that guy up." There were voices from behind Mikoto and Kamijou paled. It was most likely Judgment so he had to get away as fast as he could.

"Alright then see you Misaka! Hope you get better Saten! I'll come and visit you!" he yelled as he fled the scene.

Misaka Mikoto and Saten Ruiko watched him run however Saten realised that she hadn't asked an important question.

"Ah!" she tried to call but he was too far away.

"Saten-san?" asked Mikoto as she looked at her friend. "What is it?"

"I never managed to get that guy's name." she said looking disappointed. She looked at Mikoto. "You have his number so what is his name?" Saten recalled the number that she had memorised on his phone.

"Hmm? That idiot? I just call him that so I guess you can too." Said Mikoto with a smile.

Saten was about to respond however something stuck to her mind. That guy was a Level 0. And he had the Railgun's phone number. Not only that but he also had a Gekota strap. The words of Mikoto from a few days ago echoed in her mind…..

"_Well, if they do exist, which they hypothetically do, then I could say that yes I do see him. And quite a lot."_

Don't tell me…she thought.

"Misaka-san. Was that the guy? Was he that certain unknown Level 0?"

Misaka Mikoto looked at her and nodded. She guessed that there was no hiding it as she had probably figured it out. "Yep. That's the guy. That idiot is the only one who has managed to beat me and the #1."

* * *

Ogiwara Kingo watched the scene in front of him in shock. Some spiky haired guy had just exited the shopping mall, the same shopping mall that his sister had just been taken out of in a stretcher.

She had said that she was going after the black-haired girl however she had mentioned that she had met a spiky haired guy but not many details were given about it. Ogiwara had no idea what he was to her nor did he know what his connection was to MINUS however there most likely wasn't one.

It wasn't like he was going to check. There was only one thought going through his head.

_I'm gonna make sure that that guy gets what he deserves._

This didn't have anything to do with MINUS. This was personal.

* * *

**Ah, the next stage has been set. Another character focus is being written here and you'll just have wait.**

**And although I've written up to this point, I'll try and keep the events of the Light Novels in here.**

**Although in the upcoming New Testament novel 7, it appears that every Tokiwadai student hates Kamijou, I of course have taken a different route. And maybe I'll have my own meeting with _Mental Out _in the future...**

**Of course as it is the holidays, I'll probably collaborate with my beta reader to get as many stories up as possible so I just hope that you enjoy them**

**And as always, Review if you please.**

**(Man, I'm really putting a lot of thought into this extra tag...)**


	16. Tatsugami Otohime: Part 1

**And thus after another chapter, here we are again. What with Saten done, after people had suggested, there will be some more Science Side but as for stories that I'm writing, I've moved to the Magic Side, and then back to Science.**

**Of course, PokeRescue18 has asked for a story on the Science side, or rather a Science Side character, but we'll just have to see how that plays out right?**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter, probably one of the few stories in the future that will be classified as 'short' as some of the stories that I've gotten into a around 4 'parts'.**

**Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter from both me and PokeRescue18**

* * *

Kamijou Touya and Kamijou Shiina looked at the phone in front of them. On it was dialled a certain number for a certain student dorm.

However they had yet to press the call button.

"Do you think we should let Touma-san know?" asked Shiina to her husband. He was deep in thought. Should they tell him or should they not? The last time he had seen _her _without warning he had been pretty shocked. He wanted his son to make sure that he didn't have such a shock that he collapsed.

But still...

"Nah. Our son is tougher than we think kaa-san." He said. Of course, Kamijou Touya knew that his son had an inner strength that he used to help those around him. He had seen it full force on that day at the sea-side restaurant. He put the phone down and smiled at his wife.

"Besides, a surprise like that will be good for him." He added with a smile. "Even though aunt and uncle Tatsugami wanted us to take care of her, spending time with us when she wants to be with Touma would be bad for her don't you think?"

* * *

At the same time at District 23, a certain girl stepped off the plane that had carried her. Her mother and father were out on a business trip and had sent her to her uncle and aunt, the cousin that she had wanted to see was not there. Of course, she knew why. He was a resident of Academy City.

Even though her parents had said, "Otohime, make sure you don't give aunt and uncle Kamijou any trouble" they never said that she couldn't visit her cousin. And besides, if she wasn't with her aunt and uncle she wouldn't be bothering them right?

Although she had been given a number to call when she got to her cousin's apartment, she had to find him first. Of course, she knew what District he lived in and where but she wanted to make sure she caught him at his school first.

However her aunt and uncle had given her strict orders to go to her cousin's apartment first so she had to do so.

"But don't worry Onii-chan!" she called into the sky attracting attention from others. "I'll meet you at school!"

* * *

Kamijou Touma had spent most of the morning shouting. As soon as he had burst into the classroom, face filled with black markings from where he had rubbed the permanent marker off as well as he had received a biting attack from a certain freeloader when he had come home with parts of his uniform ripped. Of course he had sewed up what parts that he could however some parts of his uniform were still ripped.

"You bastards!" he had yelled when he had entered the classroom however he couldn't see Aogami or Tsuchimikado anywhere. Instead he found numerous students hanging in front of a laptop. For unknown to Kamijou up until the arcade had exploded yesterday, the camera on his uniform had recorded every single detail of his ordeal.

The students looked up and saw Kamijou who was not paying attention and followed him when he left the classroom. He found his victims soon enough. The school cafeteria was where they were both sitting, they too around a laptop.

"Just what do you think you guys are dooooooooooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!?" he yelled as he ran and tackled both of them, raising his head to look at the screen they had been watching.

And Kamijou Touma froze. On the screen was a picture of Saten Ruiko wiping her eyes. Then another hand gave her some money and she ran off waving. There was only one scene that replayed in Kamijou's head where this happened. He turned and looked at the two boys on the ground.

"Don't tell me you-"

"Nya~ Kami-yan, it was all Aogami's idea." Tsuchimikado said.

"Nononono Kami-yan. It was all Tsuchimikado. However we did see over 60 girls all come over to the resting Kamijou didn't we Tsuchimikado? I guess that says that the Kami-yan affects anyone wherever they are? Sister types, forehead types, middle schoolers, high schoolers, university students, Judgment, Anti-Skill, pre-schoolers, mai-"

"Shut up!" yelled Kamijou and stuck a finger in their faces. "After all of that, what do you think I'm going to do to you!?" Just as he was about to strike, the door to the cafeteria burst open and all heads turned to see a certain member of Anti-Skill in the doorway.

Yomikawa scanned the room and looked straight at Kamijou. "You." She said and warning bells went off inside Kamijou's head. "I have questions to ask you about the incident yesterday." She said and walked closer.

On the other hand, Kamijou had to intention of going to an Anti-Skill station. And so, he belted out of the cafeteria at high speed.

"Don't think it's going to be that easy!" yelled Yomikawa as she chased after him. Numerous students chased after them wondering what the result of the interaction would be while Kamijou yelled into the air a phrase that most people knew him well for.

"SUCH MISFORTUNE!"

* * *

Yomikawa had managed to catch up to Kamijou fairly easily along with the help of a certain Iron Wall Girl. However the interaction that had occurred was extremely violent and when Yomikawa managed to drag Kamijou to the Anti-Skill station to ask him questions while most of the answers she got were, "Hphhmfhffm" due to the swelling of his face due to being punished by the two girls.

Thus, Yomikawa had sent him home although she understood most of the situation due to the video. She wondered what would happen to him as he had participated in helping the girl however in the interest of protecting his privacy; Yomikawa had to confiscate the video altogether.

Unfortunately, that had not prevented Komoe-sensei giving Kamijou a large lecture on how dangerous his actions were.

"Kamijou-chan, what would you have done if you got seriously hurt? Although your actions were quite noble, sensei worries about you!" she said.

Although Kamijou had no intention of letting what had happened in the Underground Shopping Mall get out he hadn't wanted anyone worrying unnecessarily over him. However due to a certain camera that had been planted onto him, he had been hounded with these questions for the entire day.

Kamijou glared at Tsuchimikado and Aogami who gave a little wave from their seats and upon seeing that Kamijou wasn't going to listen, Komoe-sensei went back to teaching the class.

Of course the class didn't really care. Most of the guys were glaring at Kamijou for getting all of the attention from their teacher while the girls were thinking the same thing that Komoe had been thinking. Although they did feel sorry for him and his bad luck, the tape and his actions that he had performed on it made numerous girls in the class blush.

Of course one girl, Himegami Aisa knew exactly what these actions were up front due to a certain battle and the tape had merely confirmed what she had thought. If Kamijou had fought that hard for her…..the thought made her blush.

On the other hand, another girl who knew of his actions yet didn't know it; Fukiyose Seiri wondered why what Kamijou had done seemed so familiar. As a result most of the class were either admiring or resenting Kamijou Touma while Kamijou merely glare towards his two friends who masterminded the whole thing.

They merely grinned at their friend and Kamijou seriously thought about attacking them numerous times. However the day's events had not ended there.

It was during lunch that Kamijou faced a situation like the one he had at Tokiwadai, namely numerous girls wanted the explanation of what had happened from the horse's mouth and thus-

"Aogamiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Tsuchimikadoooooooooooooo! You guys are seriously going to get it! Waaaaaah! Such misfortune!" yelled Kamijou as he ran across the courtyard, followed by the mob.

As he passed along the front of the school, Aogami Pierce clicked his counter again. "Hmm. That makes lap number 43." He said as he ate his lunch. He had gotten it from the bakery that he lived on top of for free due to the fact that "Yah, the workers there all look so much like maids that I always ask them to make me my lunch. Of course that kind of treatment is befitting of my role as the 'master' of the shop. But a maid robot route would be much more interesting right Tsuchimikado?"

Tsuchimikado had merely nodded as watched the Kamijou run across the field. "Ah, nya~" he said. "That makes number 44." They both watched as Kamijou ran across the school building again.

They, along with Fukiyose Seiri and Himegami Aisa and all the other boys, were the only people left in their class.

"Just what does that Kamijou think he's doing?" said Fukiyose as she scowled. "I'm glad that Yomikawa-sensei took the footage as now the school's name won't be linked to that idiot's." she said.

"Nya~but Kami-yan is Kami-yan." Tsuchimikado remarked. "Right Himegami nya~?"

Himegami looked over at Tsuchimikado and then at the passing Kamijou. "I can't really say what I think he's thinking…" she said as she continued her own bento.

"That makes number 45." Aogami added. "Does it look like his pace is slowing?" he asked as the group looked over at him. However, he disappeared behind the building again. They shrugged and awaited him to reappear.

* * *

Kamijou as the last to get to class, his uniform was full of dust. He had finally collapsed after lap 201 and been bombarded by a tired group of females that had somehow managed to keep up. As such, he had been squashed by the mob and when he had tried to freshen up he was so tired that when he opened the door-

"EH!?" cried Komoe-sensei as she changed. "Wh-wh-wh-what are you doing Kamijou-chan? This is the female bathroom!"

Kamijou's eyes were wide as he saw the scene and then looked at the sign on the door.

"Heh heh heh." He said. "Looks like I got the wrong room." Although he managed to be safe from the Komoe wrath, the Fukiyose wrath hit full strike.

And when Kamijou had finally managed to stumble into the class his movements were groggy, almost as if he had been left to rot in the school corridor after a beating. And thus the last lesson before the end of school began.

* * *

Two people came into the school courtyard at this time. One was wearing a nun's habit while another was wearing an orange dress that went down to her knees.

"Waaaaaah!" cried the orange dressed one. "So this is Onii-chan's school!"

The nun, who was holding a small calico cat nodded. "That's right Otohime. But why are you here?"

Tatsugami turned to Index. "I'm here to spend time with my Onii-chan!" she said with a smile.

Index smiled however she silently bared some fangs. Touma, Touma, she thought. I didn't hear anything about this. Although I already met her at the sea-side resort, what kind of secrets are you trying to keep from me?!

At that same time, Kamijou Touma felt some killer intent from outside however he dared not to look outside for fearing of seeing someone bounce up from the ground and attack him.

* * *

The classroom door suddenly opened and the class turned to see a familiar face at the door.

"Sister-chan!" said Komoe-sensei in surprise. "What are you doing here!?" she asked.

Kamijou's eyes went wide from where he sat. "Don't tell me-I forgot to fill the fridge!?" As fast as he could Kamijou hid underneath the desk frightened for the impending bite attack that had yet to come.

However the attack never came. Instead,

"Touma, Touma. Why didn't you tell me?" asked Index from where she stood.

"Tell…you?" asked Kamijou. Crap, he thought. Did she see the video? Although he hadn't told her what had happened yesterday for the good reason of not worrying her, he sighed. So the cat was out of the bag.

"I didn't want you to worry. Surviving an explosion isn't something that-" he paused as he looked at Index. Her expression was one of shock. That told Kamijou one thing. The thing that Index was talking about and the incident yesterday had been two different things.

"Ah! Index! Forget everything I said!" he yelled.

"Touma! You did something again didn't you? I knew it yet an explosion!? Just what do you think you're doing Touma?!" Index, apparently having forgotten all the events that had led her being here, ran towards Kamijou at a lightning speed.

And there was nothing that he could do as Index bit down on his head, hard.

The whole class paled as the scene in front of them unfolded. Kamijou let out a scream as he clutched his head and rolled on the floor in pain as the class merely watched. Although they had heard that Index had bitten Kamijou from Kamijou himself they had never thought he was serious.

Of course this didn't change their opinion of her one bit. In fact the action gave her the acceptance from numerous of the male students and somewhere inside her, Fukiyose Seiri admired Index a little more.

Kamijou let out a yell and asked, while yelling, "Just what are you here for Index?" Index let go and Kamijou's head fell to his desk where he rubbed it.

"You didn't tell me!" she said.

"Tell you what? What happened?!" Kamijou, thinking it had to do with the Magic Side gave a look at Tsuchimikado who shrugged.

Index's expression turned to one of surprise. "Touma…you didn't know?" she asked.

"KNOW WHAT!?" yelled Kamijou. He held his head in confusion. What was going on? What was this mysterious event that had happened? If Kamijou had any feelings regarding the mysterious situation he had a few guesses.

Maybe it was a fanservice scene? Or maybe that cross-dressing Accelerator fantasy had finally come true! Was Suzushina Yuriko going to make an appearance? Or maybe Saten Ruiko giving her thanks? So many possibilities yet what was the truth?!

Tell meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Thought the impatient Kamijou as he waited and huddled his head.

Index left Kamijou's table and walked outside, numerous people watching her go. She stood outside and they heard her cry, "Ehhhhh!? Touma didn't know!?"

This was followed by more silence and Index appeared back into the classroom. "Umm….Touma. You see…" Sphinx moved in her arms however the next thing that had completely blew Kamijou Touma's expectations away.

A person appeared in the doorway wearing a dress. It was orange and went up to her knees. Her eyes were green like Index's but a touch darker and she was almost her height. Her brunette hair could have passed for purple if it was darker in that region and she looked around the classroom until her green eyes met Kamijou's.

"Onii-chan!" she cried. Numerous mouths became agape and Komoe-sensei dropped her chalk. Numerous heads turned towards Kamijou and they all said the same thing. You again. It's always you.

Only Tsuchimikado didn't react as he had heard that Kamijou had a sister-character like this. On the other hand, Kamijou was surprised. He had heard of someone who addressed him as such however…..

"You aren't that BiriBiri character!?" he yelled. "Why is it that you changed characters? From tsundere to sister type then tsunder-!" he never finished as he was tackled to the ground in the middle of his classroom as the girl gave him a large hug.

He paled but then a thought occurred to him. The last time he had seen this character was back at the sea-side resort. And the Angel Fall incident had happened there. An incident that swapped the 'insides' and 'outsides' of everyone. At this girl's 'outside had been swapped with Misaka Mikoto's. Did that mean-

"Ne, Onii-chan, I've wanted to see Academy City for so long!" she pulled out of the hug and then pointed to the window. "Onii-chan! I want to see the Underground Mall! And that famous Tokiwadai School!"

Kamijou was still stunned. The person in front of him was his actual cousin. Tatsugami Otohime. Not Misaka Mikoto or anyone. This was the first time that he was seeing his cousin since losing his memories.

He stood up and gave her a stare, one that made her stop talking. She looked at him and he frowned.

"Onii-chan?" she asked. "What's the matter? Why are you looking at me like you're seeing me for the first time?"

Kamijou crossed his arms. "Hmm. I thought you'd be taller." He said, saying the first thing that came to mind.

His cousin pouted. "Ne, Onii-chan, I'm the same as last time! But I'm still growing! I'm even got a bra!" Kamijou almost would have done a spit-take as the girl in front of him began to lift up her skirt but Kamijou stopped her.

"Wh-What are you doing?!" he asked. "Don't do that here!"

"Hmm? Do you want me to do it when he get back home?" she asked innocently.

There was a thud was the front of the classroom and it had appeared that Komoe-sensei had fainted from that remark. A number of the guys still had their mouths open and Fukiyose cracked her knuckles.

"No!" yelled Kamijou. "What are you even doing here!?" he blurted.

"I'm going to stay with you for a while Onii-chan!" his cousin said happily. Kamijou's eyes went wide as he looked at her in shock.

"Huh?"

* * *

Of course due to her interruption, Tatsugami had to be kicked out of the class however she insisted on staying in the class. Index, not wanting to miss out, stayed in the class as well.

And thus the class resumed with Tatsugami clinging to Kamijou's back and Index bit on Kamijou's leg. Sphinx lay on his desk and carved his claws into the wood. Every time Komoe-sensei looked over at Kamijou, he was still processing what was going on and couldn't pay attention to class.

Naturally, neither could anyone else as they all just observed the new sister-type character who had entered Kamijou's life. And when school had finally ended, Kamijou wasted no time getting up and running towards his dorm.

"Yay! Faster Onii-chan!" called Tatsugami who was still on his back.

"Touma!" yelled Index after him. "You never do that with me! What's going on!?" she chased after him, teeth bared and Kamijou didn't stop as he continued to run. What he needed was an explanation from his parents and the only way he was going to do that was get home as soon as possible.

* * *

"So is this where you meet Kamijou-kun when you meet up?" asked Saten Ruiko in front of A Certain Vending Machine. Misaka Mikoto had told her about a certain Level 0 as well as his name. "Why do you meet up in such a strange place?" she asked.

Mikoto looked away. "Well, it's not really 'meeting up' but rather we just happen to see each other here." She explained leaving out the fact that this was where she often ambushed him.

"I see….." Saten said thoughtfully. She had wanted to thank Kamijou-kun because of what he had done for her yesterday and she tried to force down the small blush that came to her cheeks when she thought of it.

"Ah!" said Mikoto. "There he is…" she trailed off as she saw him run right towards her the scene quite mysterious. On his back was a small girl in an orange dress that was looking quite happily at the fact that he was giving her a ride. Behind him was the nun that she had seen following that idiot around a lot.

"What's…..what's going on?" she asked herself and Saten was looking in awe at the scene in front of her as well.

Kamijou raced past them without looking at them, both of the girls unsure of what to do.

"Faster, faster!" cried the girl on his back.

"Toumaaaaaaaaaaaa!" yelled the nun while the boy merely raced on.

"What type of development is thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis?!" he yelled into the air.

Misaka Mikoto and Saten Ruiko sweatdropped as he moved. Saten looked towards Mikoto.

"What was that?" she asked.

Mikoto was frozen, sparks flying from her bangs as she gritted her teeth. "Just what does that guy think he's doiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing?" she cried out as she joined in the chase.

* * *

After they had all returned home, Tatsugami's hair was all frizzed up from being attacked from some mystery girl. As soon as Kamijou had stopped, Index unleashed a brutal biting attack and Kamijou had managed to crawl to the phone, calling up his parents and asking for an explanation.

They had given him one however Kamijou didn't feel all that satisfied with it and was still in a bad mood from what had happened before. He currently sat in front of Tatsugami Otohime with Index to his right.

"So, where will you stay?" he asked.

Tatsugami tilted her head. "I'm staying with you Onii-chan." She said however she pointed at Index. "But where is she going to stay Onii-chan? When I came here, she was here as well."

Index frowned and then looked at Kamijou. "Touma? Where is she going to stay?"

Kamijou ran a hand through his hair. He had let Index stay at his place for a while and that wasn't going to change so the only problem was where was his cousin going to sleep?!

"Well, you'll have to share with Index Tatsugami." He said. Although he had treated her rather rudely at the sea-side resort, for good reason too, the person in front of him was his cousin.

"Index?" asked Tatsugami. "And why are you speaking to me weird Onii-chan? You always used to call me Otohime. It was the same at the sea-side resort as well….." she said.

"I-I that right Otohime?" he asked. He had no intention of letting his cousin find out about his memory loss. "I'm sorry. I guess I've just had a lot on my mind at the-"

Kamijou stopped as he looked over at Index who was looking awfully upset. "Touma. What do you mean she has to sleep with me?"

Tatsugami took up on that point too. "Yeah Onii-chan! Does that mean that she is staying with you? Where are you sleeping?"

Kamijou sighed and then pointed at the bathroom. Tatsugami gave a look inside and then turned to her cousin. "Is it nice in there Touma-onii-chan?" she asked.

Kamijou refused to answer and looked at Index. "Index. Is that alright with you?"

Index looked at Kamijou with surprise. On most occasions, Kamijou would just do what he wanted with the house however he was here asking for her opinion.

"You live here as well." He said as if explaining why he had asked. "I don't you to feel too uncomfortable." Although her freeloading habits were quite annoying at times, the previous Kamijou Touma had felt that Index was worth saving. Not only had that but Kamijou became accustomed to her living with him so he valued her opinion.

Index let out a little blush and nodded. "I-I'm fine with it Touma." She said. Kamijou smiled and then looked at Tatsugami.

"So, Otohime, where is your suitcase?" Tatsugami pointed to an object that was near the bed and Kamijou looked over at it. It was fairly small from what Kamijou thought was a girl's suitcase.

"Did you pack much?" he asked.

Tatsugami shook her head. "Only clothes Onii-chan."

Kamijou raised an eyebrow. "What about a toothbrush? You have to need more than clothes?"

Tatsugami tilted her head like he had asked her a question that she had thought he knew the answer to. "Toothbrush?" she asked and then gave a sweet smile. "I'll just use yours Onii-chan."

Kamijou paled. "WHAT?!" he yelled. "No way!" He went over to the suitcase and opened it up. Indeed the only things that were inside were clothes and nothing else.

Kamijou sighed and said "Such misfortune" as he reached for a pen and paper and wrote down what his cousin would need. He also checked the fridge and upon seeing that there was not enough food for him, the hungry Index and his probably hungry cousin he made a note to himself to shop for more food.

"You guys stay here." He said to them. "I'll be out probably until evening so wait for me OK? Get to know each other. You will be staying together for a while." And with that suggestion, Kamijou left the room muttering that he hoped that his cousin didn't snore.

It had hardly been 5 minutes and neither girl had said anything. Frustrated, Tatsugami lay on the floor looking up at the ceiling.

"Does Onii-chan really take that long?" she asked, bored. She looked over at her roommate, the same nun that she had seen at the sea-side resort. Didn't Onii-chan say her name was Index?

"Index-chan?" she asked and Index looked over. "Does Onii-chan take this long?"

Index nodded. "Touma is always slow. But he still makes really good food and takes care of me and Sphinx." Index held up the calico cat and it meowed in Tatsugami's face.

"Ahhh! It's so cute!" Tatsugami said. "Can I hold Sphinx?" she asked.

Index let out a nod and Tatsugami rubbed her face against the cat's fur before handing the cat back to its owner. "When do you think Onii-chan will be back?" she asked.

Index frowned. "Touma said the evening, so it will be the evening. Although….." Index said with a sly smile.

Tatsugami had the same idea.

"Let's go out and look for Onii-chan/Touma!" they both said with happy faces.

* * *

Ogiwara Kingo had not been participating in the final preparation in the large MINUS operations that was to be coming up.

There was something that he had to do. He had followed that spiky haired boy for quite a while, trying to extract a certain weak point and as he stood in front of his student dorm building he found two possible weak points.

After he had left, Kingo had stayed in the shadows and now saw two people leave the student dorm that had come out of that room on the seventh floor.

One of them was a nun, wearing strange clothes that looked to be put together with safety pins.

The other was a smaller girl who was talking with her wearing an orange dress. Out of the two, that girl seemed the weaker and thus the better target.

Kingo clenched his fist. His ability was a Level 3, like his sister however it was called Impulse Electro. He had the ability to send small electrical impulses through the body, a large amount causing the heart to jump in shock however a small amount most likely causing a concussion. Basically, he was like a human defibrillator that could adjust his voltage.

In the upcoming operation, he was to be on the offensive and medical side, treating those whose hearts had stopped.

That was how dangerous the next offensive for MINUS was. Death or serious injury was most certainly an option. But for the chance to defeat high level espers as well as eliminating someone who knew the identity of a certain unknown Level 0, MINUS had taken precautions.

Enlisting and recruiting new members, espers such as himself and his sister, of all levels, the highest being a Level 4. They dare not approach any Level 5's. After all, they were the ones who looked down on them from that unreachable rank.

However, what Kingo was doing today had nothing to do with MINUS, but rather to enact a personal revenge. That boy had hurt his sister, however after his careful watching and his personal analysis that, like his sister said, he was truly an idiot, he had still managed to interfere. Although he may have been an idiot, he had hurt Ogiwara Junko.

And that was enough to strike.

The two girls looked in both directions that led from the apartment and decided which may to go. They nodded to each other and then ran off in those directions.

Kingo waited until she had gotten a fair distance and then took off after her.

The plan?

Capturing her and then making sure that that bastard paid for what he did. Whether be through the pain of this girl in front of him or that guy's or both, Kingo didn't care.

All he wanted was to hear someone scream.

* * *

Kamijou Touma moved through the streets of District 7. Somehow he had managed to drop his wallet so he was now on the ground looking for it quite intently. However the only way to do that was to lie on it and look under the legs of all the people around him.

Of course that meant numerous people stepped on him on purpose or by accident and numerous girls assumed he was looking up their skirts, apologising deeply after he explained.

"Such misfortune…" he said as someone stepped on his open back again. He seriously felt like bursting into tears at the moment, that was how much the situation in front of him upset him.

If he didn't hurry, he was sure that Index would exit the apartment looking for him. As for his cousin, Tatsugami Otohime, he had no idea what she was going to do. The current Kamijou Touma didn't know her that well after all.

What would he do? What if she found out that he had memory loss? Although she had looked so happy when they had met, that smile could disappear at the moment she found out.

Just like with a certain nun.

Although Index had gotten over it, he didn't know how she would react. And that troubled him. Whatever, he thought after a while. If he continued to think about it he really would be late and tonight's dinner might very well be a premium rare Kamijou Touma steak!

Suddenly he felt an impact on the side of his stomach, near the rib cage. He and the person who had hit him let out a cry and the person who hit him fell over. Kamijou looked over-

-only to see up the skirt of said person. However…..

"Shorts. What are you doing here BiriBiri?" he asked. Somehow every time he saw up her skirt he felt some of his dreams as a man disappear into the air. That along with the fact that he didn't know any girls around his age apart from Itsuwa, Himegami Aisa and Tsuchimikado Maika that actually cooked almost made him burst into tears.

"What?!" came the voice as the girl realised who she had tripped over. "What are you-?" Mikoto gave another kick into his gut and Kamijou held his stomach, seeing his wallet just in front of him. Grabbing it, as well as suffering numerous people stepping on his hand, he stood up.

In front of him was that Railgun that he felt he ran into a lot more often than he should. And behind her-

"Saten!" he cried. She smiled at him and said hello, still in her school uniform. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked. "This type of meeting is something you only find in manga. Are you here to confess your love to me or something?" he asked stupidly without thinking.

Mikoto and Saten blushed however Kamijou didn't take note of it as Mikoto rammed a fist into his gut, as using electricity in a crowd such as this would not be good for others.

He clenched his stomach and coughed. "Even now, violence seems to be the answer." He looked up and shrunk back a little bit. "What are you guys doing though?"

Mikoto frowned and put her hands on her hips. "Well, I'm almost ready for the Tokiwadai Annual Clean-up that coming up. We're just choosing the Districts that we're going to choose the school to help with the Clean-up come from." She gave a sinister smile. "Perhaps even District 7 and schools like yours will be selected." She said.

Kamijou had no idea what she was talking about although when he had been at the Tokiwadai Dorm before, someone had mentioned it. Of course with his memory loss, annual events like the Daihaseisai, Ichihanaransai and Tokiwadai Annual Clean-up were a mysterious blur.

Of course with all the things that had happened at the former two, Kamijou didn't really want to participate. "Oh man." He replied. "Enough has happened to me lately." Rubbing his sore left hand, Kamijou looked at Saten. "And what about you Saten?" he asked. "Why are you following this vicious Railgun around?"

Ignoring the "What are you implying?!" from her Kamijou looked at Saten.

"W-Well Kamijou-kun." She said. "I just wanted to-"she spoke some more however Kamijou was no longer paying attention. What was that person in the crowd doing?

* * *

Tatsugami Otohime saw Kamijou Touma talking to two girls. Well they looked like girls but she couldn't tell from behind. She started to wave at him, attracting his attention however…..

"You have a nice sleep now." A deep voice said behind her. A hand went to her neck and some unknown force seemed to run down her body. She jerked back, suddenly and made an odd choking sound, falling back into the arms of someone behind her.

Her vision became a blur and she could have sworn she saw the person whose arms she was lying in was smiling.

"Your function will soon become apparent to my plan." He said and then she passed out.

* * *

His cousin had waved in the crowd and then fell after a stranger had caught up to her. He wore dark sunglasses and a dark green coat as well as a beige coloured shirt. Kamijou couldn't see anything more than that.

His cousin collapsed into the arms of the stranger and then, he started to walk away, leading her as if he was leading a friend he was supposed to meet.

"-you." Saten's voice entered Kamijou's head again however he hadn't heard a thing she said. Somewhere Mikoto had asked about the person on his back a little while back and the location of that nun but Kamijou wasn't listening.

"What do you think you're doing you bastard!?" he yelled into the crowd, startling the people around and in front of him. Many people turned however the guy with the shades, as soon as he saw Kamijou immediately ran.

"Shit!" said Kamijou as he pushed Mikoto and Saten out of the way and chased after the guy in the crowd.

Although Kamijou Touma had not known Tatsugami Otohime for all that long, there was one thing that went off inside his head.

The person that had collapsed was a part of Kamijou's family; Something that anyone would hold dear.

And so Kamijou Touma was going to find out what that guy wanted with Tatsugami Otohime.

* * *

**Well, like I said I would do this chapter. I recall saying so ages ago, but then again I can't remember. Anyway I hope that you enjoyed this part and the next one as well.**

**And as always, Review if you please**

**And I finally thought of that new tag. So I really do think that I'll see you when I see you and I won't if I don't.**


	17. Tatsugami Otohime: Part 2

**Yeah, this is one of the longer chapters that I've written and brings the end to this next arc so I thank you for those that have stuck with this series. Not much else to say on this point except that I hope that you guys enjoyed this Science Side arc.**

* * *

"Fuck!" cried Ogiwara Kingo as he ran through the crowds in District 7. He had never expected the target of his revenge to be right in the crowd behind him.

The people around him were blocking him and preventing him from moving fast, something that would have been difficult for one person but he was holding another. That guy behind him was moving solo, meaning that Kingo was at the disadvantage.

It's something that he never liked to be in.

So, Ogiwara Kingo had to find a way to find a position where he was at the advantage.

* * *

Kamijou Touma manoeuvred through the crowd with difficulty as he chased after that guy in the coat. He heard concerned voices behind him that weren't fading so he assumed that Mikoto and Saten had followed him. He would have told them to go back however his first concern was the person carrying away his cousin right in front of him.

The person turned the corner and Kamijou tried to turn as quickly as he could however someone blocked his way. Frustrated, he pushed the person out of the way, apologising gruffly as he did so.

He stood inside an alleyway. The entrance was where he stood and the exit was at the end. However there was no-one inside. Kamijou thought himself thought to be a connoisseur on alleyways in District 7, using them as often as he could in case he needed a quick escape route for when he was being chased by delinquents.

And one thing that he knew was that someone carrying another person would not have great manoeuvrability inside alleyways like this one. Therefore if they were running down it, when Kamijou had reached it, they would have most likely just reached the end or were about to.

That meant-

Kamijou angled his vision up and saw it. A person was climbing a fire escape on the building onto his left. Kamijou wasted no time. He started to run towards it keeping his eyes on his target however he stopped.

The person had brought out a gun. That told Kamijou a number of things. One was that the person had most likely planned to capture someone. The second, judging by his reaction when he had seen Kamijou was that his target all along was going to be Tatsugami Otohime.

Her limp body lay over one shoulder and he fired the gun, the bullet hitting the ground hit in front of Kamijou. He fell back looking at his target and Kingo ascended the fire escape once again.

"Shit!" cried Kamijou as he chased after him. Without stopping, Kingo fired the gun again, the bullet ricocheting as it hit the metal of the fire escape sending it flying in an unknown direction.

Kamijou instinctively ducked and continued his pursuit. Kingo fired the gun again, except this time the bullet flew out of the gun and headed towards the wall, an action that was impossible due to the position the gun was facing. Then, all of a sudden the gun flew out of Kingo's grip.

Kamijou didn't need what know what had happened. He had seen the Railgun's magnetism before and that didn't stop him as he continued his ascent.

"Misaka-san!" called Saten right behind him. "Come on!"

"Alright!" came the anxious cry from behind him. It was clear that although they had no idea what was going on, they were still willing to help.

Thankful for the assistance, Kamijou continued to chase after Kingo who had reached the roof of the building via the fire escape. It was not long before Kamijou made it to the top himself.

The roof of the building was very standard, a large air conditioning unit to his right and air ducts to his left. Ahead of him was other roofs of buildings as the units here were about the same height. And leaping towards the next building was-

"Otohime!" called Kamijou as her raced towards her kidnapper. Saten and Mikoto made it up the fire escape and watched as he gave chase towards the criminal. They came onto the roof and began to start to chase however the criminal, while still running turned around.

In his hand was a small metal wire. Although Kingo couldn't use Impulse Electro as a projectile, he could still send electricity through wires. And one of those wires that he always held onto was attached to the air conditioning unit that was right next to Kamijou and the others.

Kingo gave no warning as he sent a high level impulse through the wire, electricity travelling down the wire until it reached its destination. The electricity disrupted the unit to such an extent that without warning, it exploded, throwing all of the pursuers off their feet.

Mikoto reacted quickly and manipulated magnetism to make sure that all three of them would be attracted to the air ducts to their left however only two of them made it. Kamijou's Imagine Breaker prevented Mikoto from moving him, much like what had happened in WWIII. As such, there was nothing she could do as he sailed over the edge of the building and fell to the ground below.

* * *

Kamijou Touma fell and landed on the ground with a grunt. He didn't waste any time. The pain that ran down his body from both the force of the explosion and landing on the ground was minor compared to some of the injuries he had sustained in his life so he was sure that he could continue on.

He quickly stood up and saw where the guy was heading, still on the buildings. Kamijou ran through the crowd that had surrounded him as he had fallen to the ground and raced after him. The surprised figures of Saten and Mikoto watched as he merely stood up as if the fall and blast were nothing and did the same.

People started to watch them as they had just run away from a building that had exploded, not sure about what to do.

However, Kamijou and the others continued their chase without rest. Kamijou turned the corner when the guy did and continued to follow the guy. It was not until the guy disappeared completely that Kamijou feared the worst however upon going to the side of the building that he had disappeared from, he found that the guy had gone down another fire escape.

He had in fact just reached the bottom when Kamijou had run into the alley. The guy swore and managed to leave the alley through the exit that was not far away and Kamijou gave chase.

There were sounds of feet hitting the ground and Kamijou assumed that Mikoto and Saten had hit the ground however he didn't stop to check. He exited the alley just to see the guy cross the road to Kamijou's left. Kamijou gave chase however the traffic light that had stopped traffic had turned green and cars moved through the crossing. And all the while, Ogiwara Kingo fled the scene.

But that wouldn't stop Kamijou. He ran across the street, hearing the distressed cries of both Saten and Mikoto behind him. However he wouldn't let it stop here He had to catch up to that guy.

Cars beeped as Kamijou ran across the street and Kamijou managed to dodge them all. Well, not all of them.

Just as Kamijou had crossed the first lane with another two lanes left, he saw in the corner of his eye a car that was incredibly close to him. Trying to avoid having extreme damage done to his body, Kamijou had no choice but to jump towards the car in an attempt to roll over it.

The car collided with Kamijou's body, his shoulder hitting the car smashing the windshield and Kamijou rolled off the car and onto the ground. His shoulder in an indescribable pain although not broken or dislocated, Kamijou looked up, still seeing the guy carrying his cousin.

That was enough for Kamijou to continue. He managed to stand up, holding his sore shoulder and continued the chase, each step causing his shoulder to vibrate sending up more pain up his arm. The guy was still in front of him so he felt that he could at least catch up if he had more-

Suddenly, Kamijou found that the world had shifted. One moment, the guy carrying his cousin was right in front of him, the next the sky was in his vision as Kamijou fell to the ground.

He tried to avoid as much damage as possible by landing on his other shoulder however the fall caused his other shoulder to still thro in pain. Kamijou looked down at his foot.

A soda can. He had tripped on a soda can. To think that his bad luck would kick in such a situation?!

Grunting, Kamijou stood up. The guy however had left his vision in that small frame of time. Scared and frustrated, Kamijou ran to where he had last seen the guy however he was nowhere to be seen. Neither him nor his cousin's limp body showed up.

Kamijou's mind went blank. What….what was he going to do? His cousin had been kidnapped and he had been powerless to stop it.

No! He thought. Think this through! It was clear that this was a kidnapping. And the target had already been identified. Because the guy had reacted so fearfully upon seeing Kamijou that meant that he knew him, although Kamijou had no idea who he was. Also, Tatsugami Otohime was meant to be his target all along. Out it all together…..

Kamijou felt both a sense of relief and despair. Despair because he had not been able to save his cousin but relief as it was most likely that the guy wanted something from Kamijou. Kamijou had no idea what that was but still, he had another chance.

Still, he had failed. Kamijou leaned against a tree that was near him, staring blankly into the sky. He had failed to save someone close to him. Although the guy was most likely going to give her back if Kamijou did something for him, that wasn't really comforting Kamijou at the moment.

His shoulder's hurt from being thrown off from that explosion as well as being hit by that car. Although he wanted to just have a nice long rest, resting his shoulder's for now would be just as fine.

There were footsteps coming towards and Kamijou looked over. Misaka Mikoto and Saten Ruiko ran over to where he lay looking awfully worried.

"What the hell?!" said Mikoto with an angry voice. "What were you thinking?! Are you OK?" she was most likely asking about his injury that he had sustained when he had been hit by the car.

Saten bent down to Kamijou and touched Kamijou where he had been hit. Kamijou did his best to maintain a straight face although she had touched the part that hurt the most right now.

She looked over at Mikoto. "Kamijou-kun is OK Misaka-san." She said.

Mikoto gave a hard glare at him and then looked around the area. "Where did that guy go?" she asked.

Kamijou's gaze darkened. He had let that guy go. This was his responsibly and he didn't want anyone else wrapped in it other than those who were already in it. Namely himself, that guy and his cousin; And No-one else should know about this burden.

"I have no idea." Kamijou stood up and looked at the direction that he had just run from. His face was out of the vision of both Mikoto and Saten. "But I'm not going to let this pass."

"Kamijou…..kun?" asked Saten. She had noticed how dark his voice seemed to be as well as Mikoto. She seemed rather intimidated by it and didn't say anything. Neither did Kamijou as he walked away. He clenched his right fist.

There was no way that he was going to let this pass.

* * *

Kamijou headed back towards his dorm. It wasn't even evening yet and Kamijou knew that it would be evening in around 2 hours or so. If possible, he wanted to get his cousin back before that time occurred. He had no idea what she would think about Academy City then but he would deal with that later.

Sure enough when he went to check what mail he had received he found an envelope in it from someone that he didn't know. There was no return address or sender and Kamijou hastily opened it.

The contents read as such:

**District 11. This will be settled there.**

Kamijou frowned. District 11 was where he had found Thor before after the incident during the Ichihanaransai. But what was this mysterious issue that had to be settled? Kamijou had no idea but it would not stop him from getting back his cousin.

He scrunched up the note and shoved it into his pocket and turned and headed for District 11.

* * *

Tatsugami Otohime woke up with a shock as she felt what could only be described as electricity surging through her body.

The side of her neck ached in a way that she had never felt before. There was a pressure on the side of her neck and she turned to look at the source of the pressure.

It was a boy, around the same age of her cousin. Her brownish hair had a mix of yellow in it and his blue eyes were cold. He wore a beige coloured shirt and looked displeased. Greatly. Otohime tried to move yet found that he arms were tied up.

She looked down at herself. Her arms were indeed strapped to a chair with tight ropes, her legs the same. What…..had happened?

"Good. You're awake." Said the boy as he stood up and walked to make sure that he was going to be in front of her.

The scenery around him was quite frightening for the girl. It was not even evening but the sunset could be seen over the large metal containers that lay scattered along the area. They surrounded her and felt daunting in the position that she had found herself her in.

The boy simply looked at her and spoke again. "You are going to sit there. Soon, someone will come to save you. He'll probably come alone if he knows what's good for him."

The tone that he was speaking suggested that he was sure of this person's arrival. However, Otohime herself was confused. Who…was coming? Among the people who knew she was here, who would-

Her eyes widened as she realised what the boy was talking about. Kamijou Touma would surely come. She struggled to come out of the confines that bound her yet found that the attempt was useless.

"It's useless. I've tied them too well and received MINUS training. There's no way that you can break free." The boy reached in for something in the large coat that he was wearing and pulled out a small object that made Otohime's blood run cold.

The hand pistol was small enough to fit inside his palm and looked like something a girl might have but she was in no position to state what came to her mind. The boy put the arm that held the gun to his side and used his other arm to pull out a cloth that he held in front of him as he walked forward.

He knelt in front of the girl and tied up her mouth, being careful to make sure that she didn't do anything that would harm his plan by angling the gun in a certain way. Otohime dared not to move, eyes on the gun as it manoeuvred around her with the boy's movement. It was not long before her mouth was completely covered.

She had seen something similar in a movie. It prevented the victim from saying anything as well as a form of restraining the victim. The rag in her mouth tasted vile, bits of grease and sweat entering her mouth as she was forced to put her mouth over it.

The boy stood back up and stepped back. He put his gun at his side and smiled at her. "I'm glad that you're learning. But let me tell you one thing. Either that guy or you are going to die today. There's no mistaking that certainty."

The boy turned his back and walked to Otohime's left, disappearing among the amount of containers. After he had left her vision, Otohime got to work.

She had no idea what was going on, or what this guy wanted with Kamijou but she had no intention of seeing her cousin hurt in any way. She struggled against the tight rope, the item burning her skin slightly as she moved to hard. She winced from the rope burn and tried a different tactic. It she could angle herself to the ground….

Still tied up, she shifted her weight against the chair and it tilted. Otohime tried again a few times and it was a while before a result was ultimately achieved. The chair hit the ground and Otohime winced further, moving her body again as she tried to break free.

She rubbed the ropes against then hard ground, trying to weaken the knot in some way. She had barely started when she heard a yell throughout the location that she found herself.

"OTOHIMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" a voice echoed in the air.

Tatsugami Otohime's eyes went wide. The only person that knew her name and had that voice was-

Otohime struggled again. She didn't want that person to get hurt. She had seen how angry he had gotten over something regarding his father at the sea-side resort. What had happened after she did not know but she didn't want her cousin to hurt himself just because of her.

But it was no use. Otohime breathed heavily through the rag. She had to try again, this time using a different tactic. She moved her body upwards in order to try and loosen the rag around her mouth but that didn't seem to work either.

She felt a drop of sweat and a tear roll down her face. She didn't want to get hurt. Yet she wanted to be saved. However the person that would come to save her would most definitely be hurt. And she didn't want that person to be hurt.

She didn't-

Footsteps came from near where she lay and she angled her head up. A figure flashed past a few metres in front of her and she saw the features of them.

Black, spiky hair, School uniform, and a right fist that was clenched tightly.

The boy looked over at the girl and his eyes went wide in surprise, taking the obvious path that existed between the crates around them. Otohime's eyes relaxed as soon as she saw the person in front of her.

His presence was always something that reassured her. It was something that she had always remembered as a child, even when he had been hacked at by that debt riddled man and gotten that scar, even when they had hung out on a rare occasion. She always felt safe in the presence of that one person.

Kamijou Touma bent down and looked concerned at his cousin.

"Holy-" he said as he looked at her. "Otohime!" He attempted to pull the rag off her mouth and that was when Tatsugami Otohime saw it. A small movement among the crates behind Kamijou Touma. She remembered why they were both there and the connection of events was obvious.

A trap. As soon as the rag was off her mouth, she wasted no time voicing what she knew.

"Onii-chan!" she called. "Behi-" she started to say however the gunshot that pierced the air made her voice die away. There was a squelching sound, as if something was entering flesh and a forced resistance to a yell of pain.

Something rushed over her head and it was only because she was on the ground that she was able to dodge it. But that small event was nothing compared to the events that transpired in front of her.

Part of her face and her dress was splashed with blood. She didn't say anything, as she stared in shock at the tiny hole that was in left shoulder of Kamijou Touma. His face was contorted with pain and he was biting hard on his lip. His uniform turned to a darker colour than it already was. But still, that will that was in his eyes was present.

"Otohime" came the weak voice. "Are you hurt?" Those simple words wiped the mind of Tatsugami Otohime. Why would he consider her over himself?

She wanted to say something, gaping at what was in front of her. That seemed to be enough of a confirmation. Kamijou Touma stood up and turned to face his opponent.

* * *

Ogiwara Kingo and Kamijou Touma; The two enemies stood before themselves ready for action.

Kamijou felt a sharp and constant pain in his left shoulder, the result of a bullet that was obviously from the smoking gun in Kingo's hand. However, Kingo threw away the gun and it clattered uselessly against the ground.

"It only holds one bullet." Kingo said. "It wasn't to kill you. A bastard like you deserves more than just death." Kingo raised his other hand, a small wire in it. Unknown to everyone there, he had placed the wires in strategic places all around the battlefield for the eventual battle that he knew would take place.

Not that it would be much of one. Just a one sided bashing that was designed to have no survivors. Ogiwara Kingo wanted this guy to hurt and hurt badly.

However the person in front of him was merely looking at him. There was no way to discern the expression. It was blank, almost as if he thought that the issue in front of him was no longer worth his time.

Ogiwara Kingo frowned. This guy…..How exactly had he defeated his sister? The only thing that he had neglected to do was gain appropriate information on this guy. He had typed in the address of his place however when he got the residents of the 7th floor there was one problem.

The room that he had walked out of was registered as having no resident. It was almost as if somehow the information that he wanted was being blocked along the way. But how would someone have known his intentions? Of course, Kingo had passed it off but it had still made him think.

He had known that Junko had not been an easy opponent. So how had this guy defeated him?

"Why?" asked the boy in front of him. "What was the point of this?"

"Why?" responded Kingo. "Simple. Yesterday, something happened in the Underground Shopping Mall. A girl with the ability Metal Twist was arrested by Anti-Skill."

The boy's gaze darkened.

"It seems that you have the ability to remember. Oh. But here's a little bit of trivia. Did you know that she has a brother?"

"You don't mean-" asked the boy.

"Yep. And I'll make sure that you pay for what you did to her you motherfucker."

"That was it?" asked the boy. "That was why I have a bullet hole in my shoulder and my cousin is lying on the floor. THAT WAS IT?!" he yelled.

"DON'T THINK I'LL FORGIVE YOU FOR VAGUE REASONING LIKE THAT!" yelled the boy as he ran forward, his left arm hanging limply.

Ogiwara Kingo smirked. "I don't think so." He clenched hard on the thin wire in his hand and used Impulse Electro to send an electrical signal through it.

The current passed through it until it reached its target.

The boy fell to the ground, skidding on the dirt as he did so, the sudden attack catching him off guard as his body twitched from the attack slightly.

"Where's the fun in this?!" yelled Kingo into the air. "What's the point in me taking you out here in order to attack you!?"

With that, Kingo unleashed another burst of electricity from his hand into the wire.

* * *

Kamijou Touma collapsed to the ground. His body had received a sudden shock that couldn't be explained. Of course, he knew what the source was.

The constants attacks from Misaka Mikoto told him that. Electricity. Somehow the enemy in front of him was unleashing electric attacks from an unknown source.

His left shoulder throbbed, an increased pain running through Kamijou's body. The dirt underneath his face lifted up as he hit the ground and he coughed as it entered his mouth. What….what had the source been? Where was the electricity coming from?

"Where's the fun in this?!" yelled his opponent. "What's the point in me taking you out here in order to attack you!?"

Kamijou slightly lifted his gaze. Kingo had raised one hand in an odd fashion and the sunlight that was still visible made an object, although thin, appear in Kamijou's view.

He couldn't tell what it was but it was small enough to be a small piece of string. No….a wire, Kamijou thought as he went through his mind what would be the best conductor of electricity. And if the wire was in his hand yet managed to hit Kamijou where he lay….

Kamijou moved his right hand and sure enough, near to where he was lying, a small thread could be felt. This was the source of that boy's attack: Passing electricity through a metal wire in order to it the opponent. And the way that the opponent had spoken and the opportunity in front of him signalled to Kamijou that he was ready to send another Impulse.

"Screw that…." Said Kamijou as he tried to stand up, putting his right hand on the wire that the attack would be coming from. Blood flowed at a faster rate through his uniform and he felt it run down to his palm. He slowly stood up and picked up the small wire as he did so.

Kingo saw his action and frowned. His method of attack had been seen through. Not that it mattered. His attack would surely hit its mark regardless but the fact that Kingo's source of power had been discovered troubled him.

No matter. It just made the attack pass through more of his body. Kingo didn't know how much time Kamijou had left and there been no way that there was going to be enough that Kamijou would win the fight. He was surely too weak.

He looked up and saw Kamijou take a step forward towards him.

"You think that by doing damage to me and my family will redeem your sister? That these actions are the ones that will make her appear victorious in your eyes?" said Kamijou but Kingo had no desire to hear his words.

Kingo grasped at is power and sent an Impulse through the wire, the strongest that he, a Level 3 could manage. However nothing happened.

As soon as the electricity had passed through the wire, as soon as it had hit that power known as the Imagine Breaker, it was instantly dispelled. Kingo paused and looked in shock at the person in front of him.

Kamijou took another step forward and continued talking. "There's no way that's going to happen. The path that you guys have chosen is your own and if you think that eliminating everyone in your way in the right thing to do, then you're no different than your sister."

Kingo gritted his teeth. His fired another Impulse and another and another. Yet nothing happened. Nothing happened at all. In surprise, Kingo dropped the wire and took a step back. What…what was he going to do? Somehow he had to find something that conducted electricity in time to attack….

"So I'll just have to repeat what I did yesterday! Kidnapping my cousin just makes me want to destroy that illusion called your morals right here and now!" yelled Kamijou as he leaped forward into a run.

Kingo made a whimpering sound and retreated, Kamijou hot on his heels. Of course, with each step, more and more blood flowed out of Kamijou's injured shoulder however Kamijou still had something he needed to do.

The only way to eliminate the threat was to defeat this guy. And there was no way in hell that anyone was going to stop Kamijou Touma from doing so.

After the first corner that Kino had taken the running stopped. One of the automatic loading machines was slowly putting a container into place, causing Kingo to have to divert his course to the left. Kamijou followed and stopped, panting as he saw Kingo right near him.

"I'm the same as my sister? My morals? What kind of shit are you spouting? Do you have any idea what kind of discrimination that the lower level espers have been through? I don't know your Level but you power is something different in itself! So don't just think that you can know our pain you bastard!"

"Lower level?" repeated Kamijou as he glared. "Strength isn't determined by Level. It's determined what you want to protect! And more than anything, I want to protect my cousin! So that's why I'll stop you today!"

Kamijou took another a step forward and Kingo reacted by putting a hand on the side of a container near him.

"There's more than one way to use an electrical charge to kill someone." Said Kingo. Kamijou looked to his right and behind him and saw the object that Kingo was surely talking about.

The automatic forklift was run on nothing but technology. If one were to overload or disrupt the circuit of that technology…..

Kamijou Touma had seen something like it just the day before in a certain arcade.

"Shit!" he cried and Kingo's hand pulsed blue. Kamijou did the only thing that he could think of to try and avoid the blast that was surely going to come however the inevitable was that Kamijou would most certainly be hit by that blast.

Kamijou had hardly taken three steps in retreat than the electricity overloaded the circuit that was running through that very forklift.

There was a small fizzing sound and immediately after, the technology that was previously there disappeared as it was absorbed in the flames that it itself was the source of.

Kingo was thrown physically into the air from the blast and he grunted as he hit the ground. He looked up the heat being blown into his face by a faint breeze that had sprung up during the fight. The forklift was in ruins, parts of it imbedded in the metal containers around him, just showing how powerful the blast had been.

And it was then that Ogiwara Kino smiled. If the distance that he had been at had caused him to been thrown back, the person who had been closer would surely have had it worse. Much worse. And there was no way that he would have won.

Smoke covered most of the area from the flames from what was the forklift and the breeze was faintly blowing in his direction.

Kingo let out a relieved breath and slowly stood up, a sick smile on his mouth. He had done it. He had finally managed to defeat that person that had punished his sister so. There was no way that anyone could have survived or be conscious from such a blast.

Still. His business wasn't done. There was one target left. That girl that he had tied up had seen his face. If she escaped and found the body of the boy, there would be no other decision that she would take.

After all, he had gone to such lengths just to take down the guy that had hurt is sister and he hadn't even killed her.

It was unclear what that girl would do. Kingo clenched his fist. An electrical pulse near one of her organs would probably do it. And the fastest way that to get to the place where that girl had been was going through the area where the blast had just been.

Kingo didn't see any other option. He didn't know the layout of District 11 to be sure where the nearest route to take in order to reach the girl would be other than the one that was right in front of him.

Kingo took a step forward and covered his eyes to avoid the flames that were sprouting up where the forklift was. As he walked closer to it, the parts of metal protruding like thorns from the metal containers around him increased.

Kingo felt partially intimidated as he passed through the small obstacle that was the scene of the destruction. Kingo kicked a piece of the forklift that was in front of him and looked behind him.

He had no proper reason. He had hated that guy that had hurt his sister so, and he had no want or need to see the guy's fallen body. But something inside of him told him that if he didn't turn, an un-foretold event would occur.

And so Ogiwara Kingo turned.

And his feet remained rooted to the spot.

* * *

A squelching sound reached his ears. It was a short sound however for Kamijou Touma, that sound seemed to echo for eternity. His sense seemed dulled and is body felt like an enormous weight and he wanted to collapse and lay on the floor just to escape movement.

But he wasn't done.

The blast had done its damage as even when he moved, blood that had seeped into his shoes made that squelching sound. He had somehow managed to avoid any shrapnel that was part of the forklift but the blast itself had thrown him hard against the edge of a metal container, causing practically half of his body to burst open from the mere shock of it.

He had been conscious the entire time that Kingo had walked past, Kamijou's energy practically zero.

Yet he stood. He had had worse. He had once been thrown at around 120m/s in the battle against Accelerator but still, being almost in front of an object as it blew up was nothing to talk about casually.

Dragging his feet, he took another step. The enemy in front of him had paled and was rooted to the spot as Kamijou walked towards him. As Kamijou got closer it seemed that he grasped the situation and tried to move backwards, but the mere fear from the situation caused his body to be unresponsive.

It seemed that his body had chosen the fight over the flight. Yet this fight was something that Ogiwara Kingo had no control over.

Kamijou Touma got closer and raised a fist. He found words forming in his head and it was a little while before those words were projected through the sound called a voice.

"Think about those fucked up morals that you and your sister have laid out in front of you, you bastard."

Kamijou Touma took that one final step forward and using what strength remained in his body, unleashed one final punch.

The blow connected and Kingo felt himself seemingly float in the air for a tiny bit before he collapsed. Is body wouldn't, couldn't move. No matter what signal he passed towards that shell of a body he had, nothing would happen.

Kingo's vision blurred.

Just what I am doing, he thought to himself. He had been all caught up in gaining power and had never thought about what he could use that power that he already had for. Impulse Electro? He was a walking defibrillator that could manage to have the ability to restart a heart with enough power.

Yet instead he chose to stop them? And Ogiwara Junko? What had they been thinking when they had joined MINUS? Had they simply been fighting against the selves that they had been unhappy with? If they hadn't been happy, why had they done something that pushed that unhappiness towards others?

Just what were the morals that he held?

Ogiwara Kingo had that thought as a red leg stepped in front of him and continued walking at a slow pace. It seemed that although that foot was right in front of him, it seemed further than it actually was.

His vision blurred once again, for the final time as Ogiwara Kingo slumped into darkness.

* * *

Kamijou Touma woke up with a jolt. The white ceiling above him and the overly comfortable bed told him one thing. He was in that familiar hospital and that familiar hospital room again.

He sat up with another jolt and his body sent signals of pain and he grimaced. What had happened? The last thing that he had remembered was that he had punched that guy and that was it.

He had blacked out. But he had blacked out then where was-

"Otohime!" he said to himself as he looked around the room. It was just him. No-one else was in with him. That in itself didn't tell him much, but he still had to make sure. He got out of the bed that he was in, the rough bandages around his body making it uncomfortable to move.

Using one hand as a support on the bed, he managed to get as far as the entrance to his room, clutching his left shoulder, the part of him that hurt the most. But this wasn't the time to be thinking about himself.

What had happened to-

Just as Kamijou was about to open the door, it slid open of its own accord and Kamijou looked at the people who were at the entrance.

Tatsugami Otohime and Index looked back at him with equally surprised expressions, Index in the middle of devouring a chip and Otohime touching the door handle.

"O-Onii-chan?" asked Otohime in surprise.

"Fouma?" asked Index with her mouth full.

Kamijou didn't respond verbally. He merely sighed and his body lost its strength, falling towards the wall and sliding down it. A small pain ran through his body as he did so but it was to be expected.

Otohime and Index went to his side both concerned at Kamijou's apparent lack of energy. They were both speaking in rapid voices and all that Kamijou could do was smile at them.

"Th-Thank goodness." He managed to let out. "Thank goodness you're safe." He said. That statement it itself stopped all voices. The weak Kamijou repeated himself and looked at the unharmed Otohime.

Her face however was one of relief and happiness at her cousin, Kamijou Touma, being safe. Yet although they were the emotions on her face, she cried. She buried her face into Kamijou's hospital gown, both of the others listening to what she had to say.

"O-Onii-chan…." She managed to say. "Oniiiiiii-chaaaaaaan!" she let out a wail. Kamijou couldn't think of anything else to do but to simply let her continue to let her emotions out. He gripped her head and pulled it close to his chest, whispering in a soft voice to her.

"It's OK now. It's OK."

They remained in that same position for a while, Index smiling from the side until the nurses came to get Kamijou back into his bed.

* * *

"So what happened?" asked Kamijou. He didn't remember much, only defeating Kingo. After that, there was nothing.

Otohime's face fell as the question was asked. "You…don't remember?" she asked. She fidgeted a little bit before opening her mouth however Kamijou merely looked at her and butt in.

"If you don't want to say, you don't have to. In the end, knowing that you're safe is good in itself." He responded.

Otohime nodded and the nun that was on the opposite side of the bed wasn't as optimistic as the other two.

"Touma!" she said in an angry tone. "Just what were you thinking?! You put this all on yourself again! How many times has it been! Why didn't you say anything?!" she said.

Kamijou sweated and shook his hands in front of his face. "Nonono! It's not like that Index! The situation was serious so I didn't know what to-Index-san? Please don't bite me in front of my cousiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!"

Index paid no heed as she opened her mouth and took Kamijou's head between her teeth. He screamed and Otohime looked on in surprise. Was….this what they usually did?

She smiled to herself as she looked on. Although she occasionally flirted and clung to her cousin, this was something that she was looking forward to…..

"Ah Otohime! Please don't look at this scene as if you're analysing it! And don't pick any habits! So please retract those dangerous looking teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeth!"

For the first time in his life, Kamijou Touma had to withstand the bite attacks of two girls, both who he was living with. Somehow Kamijou felt a large amount of misfortune that was going to occur in the future.

* * *

The manila folder was thrown onto the table, kicking up dust as it did so. The colour was faded after being read so many times however it was to be expected. The MINUS operative wanted to absorb the information as many times as he needed. There had been an unintended complication where Ogiwara Kingo had handed himself voluntarily to Anti-Skill for some random reason however they were monitoring him to make sure that he didn't reveal anything about the operation.

"The Tokiwadai Annual Clean-up." He said to himself, picking the threatening device that lay next to the folder.

"Now will be the time to reveal the strength of lower Level espers."

The gun was loaded with expert ease and this MINUS operative was ready.

Ready for the operation that they had been preparing for for so long.

* * *

The Tokiwadai Dorm Manager looked at the piece of paper that was in front of her. The Tokiwadai Annual Clean-up required help and it usually lasted more or less a week. In that time, the school that was elected to help would not learn curriculum for those days.

Basically it was a holiday for both teachers and students.

And in front of her lay the District to which the school that was going to help was from. And somehow she felt that it would be even more troublesome than the time she had left that boy inside the Tokiwadai Dorm to clean up. That window that he had smashed through was still broken, even today.

But still, the District that the school was coming from troubled her.

District 7.

The District that Tokiwadai was from had a number of schools but nothing like Nagatenjouki Academy. But still.

Somehow she felt that the in three days, when the actual selections of the school would start would be the beginning of some major . . . misfortune.

* * *

**And that'd be the end so far. What with Kamijou ending up with so much misfortune, and the Clean-Up next, I hope that you guys will enjoy that arc as much as you did this one. Look forward to a certain Level 5 next...**

**Again, thanks to my beta reader PokeRescue18 we are able to get this to you and thanks for everyone that reads these! Stay with usssssss!**

**And as always, Review if you please**

**And I'll see you when I see you and I won't if I don't.**


	18. Shokuhou Misaki: Part 1

**Well, here we go. The Tokiwadai Annual Clean-Up. Although some people may believe that this might be the second character focus of Misaka Mikoto, that's where you'd be wrong.**

**Just check out the title people. And what with MINUS operating from behind the scenes here, I hope that everyone looks forward to the arc with another Level 5.**

**Enjoy, from both me and PokeRescue18.**

* * *

The teachers of a Certain High School had got there early before school in order to discuss a serious issue that was facing them.

Their District had been chosen to be the one where the school that would assist Tokiwadai in the Tokiwadai Annual Clean-up would be selected from.

Of course the selection program was something that was nothing to laugh at.

Some of the best public speakers were chosen to represent their school and each of them had what was called a 'trigger phrase'.

This was because of the method of selection for the school that was to be chosen. In order to prevent the students from picking people just because of their looks, something that would be certain to happen in that school, the methods to prevent this were quite extreme.

All of the students were put into a room that was layered with special protection in order to prevent their powers from working. As for the two Level 5's, that was another thing entirely. They had to be separated from the other students but it didn't end there.

Each of the students was blindfolded and headphones that connected to outside were to be placed in their ears. The speaker would speak into a microphone, technology altering their voice so that they all sounded the same and the speaker was not to name the school that they were from, as if one did that they would be pulled from the selection process.

In addition, names that were mentioned passed through a filter that was made resulting in a *beep* sound from the headphones every time a name was mentioned.

As such, in order to be identified by friends, the speaker would incorporate 'trigger phrases' into their speeches in order for the students to tell who was talking and from which school.

As such sometimes the speakers were good public speakers or those who had a lot of friends in the school itself.

And as such, the issue that was going to be discussed was…

"So….which among these speakers are we going to select?" asked Yomikawa Aiho. The turn up today had been poor. Although the teachers got a holiday from dealing with their students and received Tokiwadai treatment, the turn up today had been poor to say the least.

Of course the teachers there had just woken up and some teachers had slept in, but this was a serious issue!

The second and actually only other teacher there, Tsukuyomi Komoe shrugged. "I don't know! But if we're going to choose our best, should we go and choose Kumokawa-chan? She is the 'beauty-senpai' that everyone talks about. And her grades are good. Shouldn't we pick her?" she asked.

Yomikawa frowned and crossed her arms. "I would say yes. But in the Ichihanaransai she did have a little quarrel with Shokuhou Misaki who is quite popular inside Tokiwadai as well as being a Level 5. So I don't think it would be such a good idea."

Komoe nodded and crossed her arms as well, deep in thought. Who would be good enough to be a representative speaker for A Certain High School? Although they had never been chosen, she wanted to make sure that Tokiwadai got a good idea of what kind of school they were.

Yomikawa raised her head, a smile on her mouth. "Of course! Why didn't I think of it before?"

Komoe looked at her with a confused look. "Eh? What is it?"

Yomikawa raised an eyebrow and gave the small teacher a flick of the forehead. "You should know who I'm talking about. I don't even have to mention a name. It's obvious you we should choose."

Komoe on the other hand had no idea. Maybe she was overly tired, thought Yomikawa so she had to spell it out for her.

"I think we should choose-"

* * *

"Haaaaaaaaaaaah..." sighed Kamijou Touma as he lay on his desk. His energy was depleted ever since he had left the hospital. He had been completely healed and as soon as he tried to leave a nurse had come up to him, asking for his autograph.

When he asked why she said that it was for her younger sister who didn't believe her when she said there was a guy that frequented the hospital as a patient few days, very few weeks at best.

Kamijou paled as soon as he had heard it. Had he really visited the hospital that much? The again, when he had looked at the hospital door when leaving, his door actually had a name plate on it. And it looked like it was permanently engraved so it would never be removed. He hadn't thought much of it at first but listening to the nurse hammered the truth into his head.

He collapsed to the ground murmuring "Such misfortune" as he signed the piece of paper that was in front of him. The nurse had thanked him and Kamijou left, anime tears running down his face as he realised just what kind of high school life he was leading.

But that was not the only reason as to why he was sighing. In the past few days, the number of mouths had gone up by one and his cousin Tatsugami Otohime, a pleasure although she couldn't cook and watched TV in the mornings was quite attached to him.

Whenever he went out shopping, she and Index would always come along with him. As such, every shopping time was an adventure for him with the nun who was not used to technology yet and a cousin who would always drag him wherever she went.

Even-

"Kyaaaaaaa!" a girl had said yesterday. Kamijou blushed at the scene that was in front of him. He had been distracted by the trouble that Index and that stupid cat Sphynx was causing that he had simply followed where his cousin had dragged him. Even to the-

The girl had her panties only down half-way although that didn't make the situation any better.

"Why are you taking me to the girl's bathroom Otohime!?" yelled Kamijou as he glared at his cousin, not wanting to see the girl in the open cubicle. Why hadn't she closed the door?! "A-Anyway I need to get out of h-". Kamijou was saying as he headed for the door and as soon as he reached it and opened it-

He bumped into someone and they both collapsed onto the ground. She looked familiar somehow with her blond hair, strange eyes and large breasts but Kamijou couldn't place where he had seen her. However on the other hand….

"But, but! You didn't struggle at all!" said Otohime as she smiled.

"That's because of-EH!?" Kamijou let out a small shriek as he looked in a certain direction that he had seen Index in. She was practically in front of him and looking at the sign on the door. The girl that he had bumped into was still on the floor and looking confused at Kamijou, recognising him like he had done.

But still….

"Index! It's not what you think! Stop trying to pull me back in Otohimeeeeeeee!" yelled Kamijou.

Killer intent seemed to surround the area where Index was standing and Kamijou stepped back, sweating. This wasn't good. It was going to happen again!

"Toumaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….you PERVERT!" cried Index as she bared her teeth.

"I don't see how this is my faaaaaaaault?!" yelled Kamijou. "And I apologise for running into yooooooooouuuuuuu!" Kamijou apologised from the bottom of the heart to the person that he had run into, avoiding Index and dragging Otohime along with him.

"All I wanted to do was shop for dinneeeeeeeer! Such misfortune!" he cried as he left the scene.

And still the girl was sitting on the ground. She was looking into direction that Kamijou had run off and tilted her head.

She had heard those words before. A little while ago and it had involved a certain Railgun…It couldn't be…Could it?

The girl continued to look into the direction, a playful smile on her face. Something in the back of her mind told her that they would meet again….

And so that monster shopping trip had come to an end but not without pain for the unfortunate Kamijou. Although Otohime and Index were left at his dorm while he was at school, he had promised to take them out. Until them, he was counting on the assistance of Tsuchimikado Maika to take care of them.

That was also partly the reason as to why he sighed. In order to have her accommodate his wish he had promised to take her maid clothe shopping, something that she had wanted to do with her step-brother initially but felt that since Kamijou had asked first, he got first serve. As such, he had no intention of seeing Tsuchimikado know about what was going to happen. Although he doubted that he would be that lucky.

"Ne, Kami-yan why so depressed?" asked Aogami Pierce. "You got events as plentiful as UV rays and the rest of us mortals have to merely observe on the sides and cheer you on." He said and Kamijou glanced at him.

"What do you mean observe? What about that time in the shopping mall and Saten? You guys put me in that situation!" yelled Kamijou.

"Hmm, but remember Kami-yan, that was for science. Yes! To analyse the effects of the Kami-yan Disease in a multitude of experiments ranging from Anti-Skill to Judgment, from primary school to university from shop keeper to customer, our hypothesis was correct. Like humans breathing in oxygen, every girl is subject to the Kami-yan Disease!" Aogami said it with such force that Kamijou would have applauded, except the fact that he was talking about Kamijou here.

"Stop spouting nonsense when you're trying to be serious you idiot!" yelled Kamijou as he hung his head. "And what about Fukiyose? This Kamijou doesn't think that she likes me."

"Hah, you have much to learn Kami-yan." Aogami replied as he shook his head. Kamijou felt pissed as he felt that he was being talked down on but Aogami continued. "Don't tell me that you haven't considered that that Iron Wall Girl is of the tsundere type?"

"Tsundere? What kind of nonsense are you spouting? No matter how one looks at it, she just hates me! I have a better chance with a fantasy type girl!" Replied Kamijou.

Aogami pointed forcefully at Kamijou and shouted. "You say stuff casually like that and it is bound to will happen! Such is the Kami-yan Disease! Don't mock us ordinary humans!"

Kamijou responded by standing up forcefully and ramming his finger into Aogami's nose. "You're an esper! Just what kind of ordinariness do you hold?! Calling you ordinary is like calling robot girls a relic of the past!"

"How dare you damage the name of the robot girl!? Do you know that in this city of technology, robot girls are on the doorstep of being builllllllt!?" Aogami let out a roar and tackled Kamijou to the ground and the two of them wrestled, kicking desks and chairs out of the way, their winter uniforms getting all rumpled up.

"Stop thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!" yelled a voice from the doorway and Kamijou, with his fist in Aogami's stomach and Aogami with his foot in Kamijou's face looked towards the entrance.

Fukiyose Seiri had her hands on her hips and looked awfully cross at the scene in front of her. And immediately Kamijou and Aogami had the same thought.

"D-Don't tell me-Fukiyose's immunity from the Kami-yan Disease is because she is a robot girl!? We must break that barrier of metal that covers her heart!" yelled Aogami.

"Come to think of it, she's too strong to be human! She must be Fukiyose version 4.0 for this amount of strength!" agreed Kamijou. "And what do you mean she's immune to me?!"

Aogami ignored him and he lifted up Kamijou who protested and ran over to where Fukiyose was. However, although they never got as far as proving the hypothesis that they held.

In a swift movement, Fukiyose picked up a chair and swung it, smashing it into Aogami's side causing him to fall to the floor and Kamijou landing under him. Aogami was unconscious and Kamijou let out a weak phrase that would prove to be his doom.

"Fukiyose. Robots in disguise."

The reference to the popular kid's toy franchise caused something to snap inside Fukiyose's head.

"H-Hang on Fukiyoseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-!"

* * *

By the time that class had started Aogami Pierce was barely conscious on his desk while Kamijou barely had the energy to move after the attack. They both lay limply where they sat, Aogami on the desk and Kamijou leaning back on his chair.

The third member of the Delta Force had come in rather late and when asked why he replied:

"Maika said she had a surprise for me but that someone else took it. I wonder who that bastard was…I'll teach him to mess with my step-sisteeeeeeeer…." A dark aura appeared around the magician-esper hybrid and Kamijou felt a small part of him die.

Of course, Tsuchimikado didn't need an explanation for what had occurred in the classroom. It was fairly obvious.

And so class started and for a while it was going smoothly. There was no distraction from the Delta Force, mostly because they were a) barely conscious, b) eliminating options as to who had taken a hold of his step-sister's surprise or c) just plain out of energy from the events of the past few days.

It was not until the end of the class that Komoe-sensei made her little announcement.

"Ah, before everyone goes off to the cafeteria, sensei has a little something to say." The class looked curiously at the teacher that they so adored.

"Our District has been chosen to participate in the Tokiwadai Annual Clean-up." She explained. "As such we need a representative for our school in order to speak at the selection. We need someone who is a good speaker and will properly represent our school."

Numerous students whispered among each other, particularly with the boys. There was hardly any chance that normal students got to enter the Tokiwadai dorms, unless you were a certain unlucky student, and the Tokiwadai Clean-up was an event in which many of the boys got together with girls from the school.

But still-

"Sensei." Asked Fukiyose. "Why are you telling us? Wouldn't we have an assembly for this type of thing?"

"W-Well." Said Komoe-sensei as she fumbled and fidgeted. "It's just that we were hoping for someone to volunteer. The Clean-up means that teachers and students get off for around a week and in that time, it'll be a fun experience for everyone."

"And you want someone to represent us from this class right Komoe-sensei?" came a voice from the back of the class. Everyone turned to see Aogami Pierce sitting up in his chair with a mischievous grin on his face. No-one had any idea when he had regained the energy to spend and for how long but it seemed that he had an idea. "In case for our victory, and the chance to see those cute Tokiwadai ojous, I suggest that we use the trump card that only this school has!" He said with vigour as he slammed his hand on his desk.

The class was silent and almost as if on cue, they all looked towards someone that had the most connections in Tokiwadai.

A light snoring sound came from Kamijou Touma's seat. It appeared that he had fallen asleep in class and as soon as everyone glared at him he started fidgeting. Something inside of him seemed to sense the impending danger that was approaching and that feeling caused him to open his eyes and look at everyone, only to find that they were staring at him.

Kamijou's eyes went from person to person and he slowly raised a hand. It was visibly shaking in the air and Komoe-sensei nodded her head as she acknowledged his question.

'I-I-Is it OK if I can go to the bathroom sensei?" he asked and without waiting for an answer ran out of the classroom and down the hallway.

"After him!" yelled Tsuchimikado Motoharu as he and everyone else burst out of the classroom.

Kamijou's scream echoed in the hallway.

"Come on Kami-yan!" said Aogami. "Why are you running?!"

"I sense something unfortunate that's coming my way! And the answer is no! I don't want to do what you want me tooooooooo!" yelled Kamijou.

Komoe-sensei listened from the classroom, being the only one left and opened and closed her mouth as she tried to protest although no-one would hear her. "I-I wanted Kamijou-can to decide for himself….." she said.

However the commotion seemed to grow.

"Yomikawa-sensei!? Why are you chasing me too?" Kamijou yelled.

"Oh, no reason." Her reply came in a yell. "Just come back here to find out why!"

"I don't know what the situation is, but this is just too much misfortune!" came the cry that was shortly silenced.

* * *

It was the day of the selections. Misaka Mikoto sat inside the room that had been isolated just for her powers as a Level 5 and she put in the headphones. Personally she was worried. Until she heard what school the representative was from at the end of the speech she didn't know which school was speaking and she wanted to make sure that she chose the right school.

After all, there was only one that she wanted. The District in which the assistant school was chosen from was decided by the students, not from random selection. And most of the weight of the decisions lay with the two Level 5 espers.

On previous occasions, Misaka Mikoto and Shokuhou Misaki had voted for different Districts however this year, there was an irregularity. This year both of the two Level 5 espers had voted for District 7.

Although Mikoto had no idea what her intentions were, Mikoto was silently happy. One additional bonus for the Clean-up was that the assistant school's students got to sleep in the dorms that were provided by the school, something that often resulted in some 'cheeky' activities.

Mikoto blushed when she thought of a certain Level 0 doing those kinds of things but shook it off. First of all, she had to choose the school. She had some stuff to ask him that had happened when he was hit by that car a few days back and it had concerned her. She had no idea how everyone would vote and she doubted that the students of Tokiwadai had taken note of that idiot's high school so if she wanted that guy to end up with her, she had to vote.

She was going to vote for A Certain High School.

* * *

Shokuhou Misaki looked around her room that she was placed in. Although her ability as Mental Out in the room wouldn't be effective, she still felt that she had power. She too had voted for District 7 for the assistant school to be chosen from. What was the reason?

That boy from a while ago had intrigued her. What was his connection to Misaka Mikoto? It seemed that he had more of an influence on her actions than her roommate and that in turn made her very intrigued.

She had met him briefly during the Daihaseisai but she hadn't gotten a proper vibe off him.

So, if she were to used her power on that boy…

She could have that Railgun eating out of her hand. Shokuhou put in the headphones but frowned to herself.

She didn't know which school that guy went to. So how would she know what to choose?

* * *

The Tokiwadai Dorm Manager paled as soon as she looked to the speaker register. Her eyes were glued to a certain name on a certain school name.

He…..was going to represent his school?

She looked up and saw the small teacher of A Certain High School pass her. She looked confident, something that she rarely did at events like these. It was events like these that teachers would mock Komoe's optimistic attitude however that was not the case today.

She had a power that seemed to suggest that she had a Legendary Pokémon under her belt and was ready to thrown it out.

The Dorm Manager shivered upon thinking what would happen if that guy managed to get his school in, however something inside her told her to relax. If that guy was representing his school, then it had to be a speech that was prepared by the class representative of their class that lasted at least 5 minutes.

Of course, all names would be censored and all of the voices would sound the same. There was no way that that guy could bypass all of those.

Right?

* * *

Tsuchimikado Motoharu, Aogami Pierce, Fukiyose Seiri and Himegami Aisa all looked at the podium that they were to put their speaker. They were next and Kamijou, who was still unconscious since yesterday had had a number of 'adjustments' done to him.

"Is it ready?" asked Aogami.

Tsuchimikado raised a remote that had a large red button on it. "Nya~ Kami-yan's victory is in the bag." He said.

"I-I really don't think that we should be doing this….." said Himegami and Fukiyose nodded.

"I agree." Said Fukiyose. "Isn't this going a bit too far?"

"Don't say that when you guys helped to put it on nya~." Said Tsuchimikado. He looked to the stage and after seeing the other guy leave it he nodded to the others.

"Time to go nya~. Good luck Kami-yan."

* * *

A small shock woke up Kamijou Touma and he lurch his head forward and took a step back.

"Gwah!?" he said as he looked down at where the shock had come from. It was from his leg and Kamijou frowned as to why there was something zapping him on his leg. But something else caught his attention. It was the ground.

Instead of the dirt covered ground that he last remembered, the ground was red. The ground was stained in a crimson red color and something that looked like it was recently cleaned.

Kamijou looked up and gaped. In front of him was the Tokiwadai Dorm, the gate to it on either side of him. He was at the entrance to the dorm and was standing on a podium. In front of him was a small stage with a sheet on paper and a microphone.

Kamijou blinked a few times and then turned to the side. Komoe-sensei was holding her hands in prayer and Aogami Pierce and Tsuchimikado Motoharu were giving him the thumbs up.

"What's…going on?" he asked. Without knowing it, he spoke into the microphone and his voice echoed, amplified by it. He stepped back and looked at the microphone.

What…..was happening?

He looked to the Dorm and saw a familiar face, the Dorm Manager. She was frowning and looking awfully displeased. It was like….she was expecting something from him.

He looked down at the paper on the podium and read the cover.

**Tokiwadai Speech**

"A…..speech?" asked Kamijou. It took a little while for the implications of what lay in front of him to hit Kamijou.

"A SPEECH?!" he yelled, causing feedback. "What!? Aogami! Tsuchimikado! Did you two do this?"

As for the listeners, the names that he uttered were censored however they had little knowledge of what was going on, similar to the poor Kamijou.

In fact, only two people were actually clued in.

"D-Don't tell me….that ape!?" said Shirai Kuroko under her breath. The mockery of a serious event smelled of that boy and there was no way that she was going to vote for this school. She just hoped that her onee-sama had the same common sense that she did.

As for Misaka Mikoto, she simply sighed. It seemed that he was truly oblivious to events like this and it really was his bad luck most of the time. She had a chill up her spine as she guessed what the rest of the speech would be like.

"There is no way that I'm going along with thiiiiii-bwah!?" said Kamijou as he felt that same shock on his leg. He jerked around in shock and then looked down to his leg. He pulled up his trouser leg and looked at the device there. It was similar to Accelerator's electrode and Kamijou reached down for it, trying to pull it off.

As soon as he tried-

"Gack!?" he let out a cry as he was shocked another time his hand leaping from the device. He stood up and looked at his friends, Tsuchimikado holding what looked to be a remote. He was smiling and Kamijou realised what had happened.

"Don't tell me-you wanted me to do this?!" he yelled. His friends nodded and Kamijou sighed in relief. At least it didn't involve jumping off planes or going to London. For that he was thankful. He opened the speech, actually feeling satisfied. How bad could it b-

A part of Kamijou Touma's soul died as he read the first line of the speech. Another died when he read the second.

His eyes flashed red as he glared at the only person who could have written it.

"AOGAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" he yelled. "Are you serious?! There's no way that I'm –Yah!" The electrode let out another zap, this one a bit more powerful than the others. "Gyah! Waaaaaaaah!" he let out more cries as the shocks kept on coming and Kamijou let out a cry of:

"OK OK! Please stop!" The zaps stopped and Kamijou breathed heavily as he tried to support his weight. "You guys are going to get it sooooooooooo bad." He said as he started to speak what was written.

_Please forgive me_, he thought to those who would hear these words. Anime tears ran down his face as he uttered the first words of that demon speech.

"S-Salutations." Started Kamijou. "For those that do not know me, I p-pity you. After all…" Kamijou stopped and looked over at his friends, Tsuchimikado waving the remote in one hand. Kamijou jumped in fright and practically yelled out the last part of the sentence.

"YOU WILL ALL BE APART OF MY HAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM!"

Off to the side, Aogami Pierce held a fist up high, as he witnessed the historical moment of Kamijou Touma accepting that he had a harem, albeit forced to. Tsuchimikado rubbed his finger on the electrode's button and Komoe looked at the two of them.

"Tsuchimikado-chan! Aogami-chan! Just what are you trying to do to poor Kamijou-chan!?" she asked. They had told her that they had a 'special' speech just for Kamijou but was it going to be this?

"Nya~" said Tsuchimikado. "It's not over yet though. There's still one thing he has to say….."

As for all of the others standing behind the Kamijou as he said his speech, most of them had frozen. All of the other schools in District 7 watched as the 'speaker' continued to speak. Apparently the speech had been made up of a monologue of why the Tokiwadai students were to become this guy's personal harem. Needless to say, the killer intent that was in the air was intense.

As for the Tokiwadai Dorm Manager…..

The glass of water that she had in her hand smashed into pieces. Glass scattered to the ground and water covered her hand, small bits of glass imbedding into her skin as she clenched her fist.

That guy had a pitiful look on his face but what he was saying contradicted that sorrowful expression fully. After all, he had just said that having a ratio of 2 Level 5's to 47 Level 4's just didn't cut it and that if, with the addition of a few robot girls and Level 2's, the Tokiwadai harem would be able to reach sub-par standards.

And thus, even more killer intent filled the air.

As for the Tokiwadai students themselves…

Underneath their blindfolds, they blinked and listened as the unknown speaker continued to rack on about the rubbish that he was speaking. Some of the girl's faces were red from the speech and others were stifling in a laugh. Among the ones who didn't go under these two categories was Misaka Mikoto.

"That guuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyy….." she said, fist clenched into a fist as she cracked her knuckles. There was no doubt what lay ahead for Kamijou Touma as he continued his speech.

It was when the speech had roughly a minute left that Aogami Pierce and Tsuchimikado Motoharu started to worry. They had used the opportunity to completely mess with Kamijou but their actual objective had not been realised. They both frowned and looked at each other.

"Should we?" asked Aogami.

"Nya~. It's either that or actually do work at school." Tsuchimikado replied. Their response was instantaneous as they nodded at each other. They turned towards Himegami.

"Unleash the beast" they said.

* * *

"A-After all, having a harem of only ojous is very restrictive to all categories. We're missing bikini babes, shy girls, mischievous girls, shop assistants, childhood friends and most of all members from Anti-Skill. It's only after-"

Kamijou continued to read the speech, much to his discomfort, and could almost hear the stifled laughs of those inside the Tokiwadai building and the piercing stares from those behind him. He knew that this would end up in the worst way possible. But, he was thankful. After all, there was no way that he would survive that bit-

"Toumaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" came a voice from the side. Immediately Kamijou froze up mouth halfway through his sentence. Very, _very _carefully, he turned his head to look at the direction the voice had come from.

Index took one slow step followed by another and then another. Her mouth was open to a large degree and her teeth looked more frightening than they had ever looked before. Even after fighting on the front lines of WWIII, fighting the Number One esper of Academy City, and battling Saints, the one thing that scared Kamijou the most would have to be this situation.

"Ah Index-san! Please retract those teeth! It's-it's not this Kamijou-san's fault." He said. Naturally when he referred to himself, his name was censored however that was not the case for Index's name as it was debatable if it really was one but since no-one inside Tokiwadai knew Index except a certain Railgun, most of the students wondered what the transaction outside was.

"Please blame that class representative. And-and please stop walking closer! I really don't think that-

"Toumaaaaaaaa" said Index. "You didn't come home yesterday. And then when I'm told to come here, here I find you talking nonsense. And although I have no idea what you're talking about, there's no reason for me NOT TO BE ANGRY!" she leaped forward, traversing the gap between them with an incredible speed.

Kamijou's mind instinctively went to its default setting in this situation. Flee. He turned and began to run but Index was too fast.

He felt her hands around his neck, parts of her body pressing up against his back that would normally startle the healthy young student but not in this situation. Kamijou knew what was coming next.

*CHOMP*. The sound of the bite was enhanced through the microphone and there was a small crack heard. Had-had Kamijou's skull actually been cracked open by the bite?

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" cried Kamijou, a yell so loud that it was louder than the voice he had been speaking with on the microphone. "S-SUCH MISFORTUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNE!"

On the side-lines, Aogami and Tsuchimikado did a subtle high-five. Mission accomplished. But what was this mission you ask? It was incredible simple.

After all, what trigger phrase did one think of when one heard the name Kamijou Touma?

This mentality was one that they had been playing on. What with Kamijou also working at Tokiwadai before, the results were clear.

There was a small silence from everyone except for the pained cries and squirming of the high school student and the sister. This silence was broken in the next second.

"KAMIJOUUUUUUUUUUUU-KUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" came the cries of the Tokiwadai students from the building.

The Tokiwadai Dorm Manager face-palmed. She didn't think that the next week would be peaceful at all.

* * *

Needless to say, when the results came in from the selection, many of the other students fainted from shock.

A complete majority.

Nothing like this had ever happened before in Academy City history, there was no student that had ever manage to gain the attention of the less than 200 students of Academy City, and for once, the two Level 5's were in complete agreement.

As the winning school, A Certain High School's students had a few hours to complete their preparations.

They were simple. As a proclamation of hospitality, the students were allowed to stay within the Dorms, those inside and outside School Garden. As such, clothes and other materials had to be prepared. It was basically a holiday that involved work to an extent. And even in some cases, students that had parental obligations for younger siblings were allowed to bring them along as well, a maximum of 2 extras allowed.

And thus, the preparations began. All of the students would meet back at the Dorm in 2 hours.

All of the other students from the other schools had left and eventually one by one, the students of A Certain High School did the same.

And at A Certain Student Dorm, on the 7th floor…

"Touma! Why didn't you say that you were going to stay somewhere!? I want to go too!" cried Index as she held Sphynx tight to her chest.

Next to her, Tatsugami Otohime nodded and leaned in close to the frustrated student. "Onii-chan! It's not fair that Index gets to go too! I wanna go! I wanna go!"

Kamijou sighed as he sat in front of the suitcase that he had used for his trip to Italy. After much negotiation, actually more begging on Kamijou's part, the electrode was removed and Kamijou felt more like a student than a prisoner. However the destination of his 'holiday' made him rethink that.

"You two do know what we're going to do there right? Cleaning? And after what you did to the bathtub Index, there's no way that you're going!" said Kamijou. "As for you Otohime, can you even clean?" he asked.

Otohime puffed out her small chest and crossed her arms. "You underestimate me Onii-chan. Just two weeks ago, I managed to wash a cup all by myself!"

"I really don't think that counts!" exclaimed Kamijou. "Anyway, you two will have to stay at Komoe-sensei's house." He turned from his packing and looked at the two of them. "There'll be nothing for you to do there anyway. And there's no way that you're changing my mind."

* * *

"Just where is that Kamijou?" asked Fukiyose Seiri. She was wearing the casual clothes made her look out of place compared to her uniform.

"Nya~, there was a lot of screaming when I left." Said Tsuchimikado. "Not so sure Kami-yan is all right."

"Well even if he doesn't come that leaves enough room for us mortals to have a chance at the girls!" said Aogami with a fist held confidently. Both he and Tsuchimikado held small backpacks filled with change of clothes. After all, Tsuchimikado's sister was a maid here so it was fine to have only a small amount of clothes.

"Hmm. But I'm certainly worried about Kamijou-chan." Said Komoe-sensei. She, like the others, was wearing casual clothes and they too looked out of place. She looked around but could not see the tell-tale sign of spiky hair.

However-

"Aisa!" cried a voice from right in front of the group. They, well rather Himegami, turned to the voice and saw a familiar nun in a white habit approaching them, holding a large backpack that seemed to slow her down. She stopped as soon as she reached the group and smiled.

"We'll be having fun together!" she said. Himegami tilted her head and another voice from behind them alerted them to the situation.

"Faster, faster Onii-chan!" cried Otohime. "You're too slow!"

"You try running when you've got someone on your back! Man, why am I reconsidering letting you guys come? How did you even manage to convince me?!"

In the distance, a boy with spiky hair along with a girl with a mixture of brunette and purple appeared. He came closer and was panting heavily when he came in close.

"At least Index took the load." He said with a tired expression. "I really hope that we don't have to do any work today."

Otohime got off Kamijou's back and looked up at then building that lay in front of her. She kept on pointing at it and tugging on Kamijou's shirt and eventually after being pestered to a large degree, the school was finally let into the building.

Those students that had not seen the interior before looked in awe. Only Kamijou wasn't impressed, looking at a dark patch on the carpet in front of him. It had seemed that the 'accident' that had occurred here with the mop when he was here had not been fixed.

Index and Otohime looked around excitedly while Tsuchimikado went off to find his step-sister, the two girls accompanying him as they wanted to find their friend as well.

Kamijou tried to stop them but it was too late. The Tokiwadai Dorm Manager stepped into the hall to address the School.

"Welcome." She said. Her voice seemed off and her smile forced. She did not look happy at the choice of school at all. "I hope that you will enjoy your stay at the Tokiwadai Dorms. First and foremost, before you get to choose your rooms, we will lay down the rules."

Kamijou half-listened as he watched the staircases to the side where the student's dorms were. The students were lined up against them and looked down at the School, not saying anything. It felt rather daunting in his opinion as he looked around and saw a familiar face.

Misaka Mikoto was standing next to her roommate, maintaining a straight face as she looked down at the School. Kamijou raised an eyebrow. The image she had when she was with him and when she was in school were two different things in his view. Here she seemed so…refined, much different from the BiriBiri image in his head.

Kamijou shrugged as he continued to look at the students and one of them caught his eye.

She was of average height, rubbing a temple with a gloved hand. She had blond hair and Kamijou could have sworn that she had stars in her eyes, literally. What was more noticeable was her bust size.

That's…..a middle school student? Kamijou wondered. The girls around that age were of small breasts, not…._that_. The girl went from looking at the School as a whole to Kamijou. They stared at each other and Kamijou could have sworn that he had seen her before.

It took only a moment. Ah, he thought, the bathroom girl from a few days ago. She waved at him and, unsure about what to do, Kamijou waved back and looked towards the Tokiwadai Dorm Manager. She was still talking and Kamijou felt like falling asleep however-

A strange feeling emanated from the back of his head. It was such a strange feeling that all Kamijou could do in response was hit the back of the head with his right hand. And as soon as it touched his head-

The feeling disappeared. Kamijou frowned and looked at his hand. Had-had Imagine Breaker done something? Or maybe something physical, not esper related had been squashed by his hand? Whatever it was, it was gone so all Kamijou could do was shrug and listen to the Dorm Manager.

"And I hope that you enjoy your stay." The Manager had finished laying down the rules for the students. "Now after that, I ask that start choosing your rooms."

There was much hustle among the students. The room choosing was one of the events that students looked forward to. Even those who had not participated in the Clean-up before knew the procedure.

First of all, both the Tokiwadai students and the visitor students got to choose their rooms, who they wanted their roommate to be. All they had to do was write down the name of the student that they wanted to share a room with, from either Tokiwadai or their own school. Rooms were to have around 4-5 students and it was mostly a mixture of male and female students. Of course the rules had had just been detailed restricting many activities that the high school might commit.

For the umpteenth time for that day, Kamijou Touma sighed. He had a feeling that the selection process and the event as a whole would end disastrous for him. What with Index, Otohime and BiriBiri all in the same building, there was no way that things would be simple.

* * *

"Understood. Over." The walkie-talkie fizzed out as the connection to the other members was cut.

The selection process had been done, the school chosen. MINUS, naturally, had done a search for some of the espers however there was some data that had been corrupted so they didn't have an entire idea of the strength of the School. I mean there was no way that a Level 5 would attend there? Numbers 1-5 and 7 were already known but what about Number 6?

However it was no matter.

With the strategy to take down two Level 5s, there was no way that this plan was going to fail. MINUS would succeed, planning into this operation had been large and most 'inferences' had counterplans.

Hamazura Shiage and a Certain Unknown Level 0. Two anomalies that had managed to take down the Number 4 and the Number Three and One respectively despite their Level. Were they the only ones that could do it though?

Did being a lower than a Level 5 mean one was weak? Powerless?

"Let's just see." Said that member in the sunlight as he looked at the Tokiwadai Building. "Let's just see how 'powerless' lower Level espers are."

* * *

**And that's the end so far. What with things getting a bit more serious, and Kamijou entering the selection process next, it is said that next chapter will be one to look forward to.**

**Just who do you think will be sharing a room with Kamijou? And with Kamijou 'meeting' the Queen of Tokiwadai, this is my own meeting of the one that will happen in the upcoming New Testament novel and the Railgun manga.**

**Anyway I hope that you guys will look forward to the next chapter.**

**And as always,  
Review if you please**

**I'll see you when I see you and I won't if I don't.**


	19. Shokuhou Misaki: Part 2

**Well after the longish chapter last time, we've got the next one. So who will be in Kamijou Touma's room? I think you guys have already got an idea but then again, you'll just have to see.**

**And 21 reviews in one day! Seeing results like that I just have to say thanks to everyone who reads this and help from PokRescue18. **

**And what does Mental Out have in store for our favourite unfortunate Level 0? Definitely something that does gonna happen. I hope that you guys read this chapter with vigour and enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**And this is from both PokeRescue18 and me. So read, read, read.**

* * *

"Index!" Otohime! Where are you?" yelled Kamijou Touma as he ran through the Tokiwadai Dorm building. He had been there before and had remembered most of the layout but he couldn't find them anywhere. They had run off with Tsuchimikado so he had no idea where they were right now.

Kamijou groaned at his troubles. Not only was he not able to find his luggage that had been with Index, he was not allowed to choose his roommates.

The Dorm Manager had not given him a sheet for choosing and when he had inquired about it;

"Now you shut up. You've already caused enough trouble, so if you say _anything_, I will make sure that you spend the rest of the week cleaning up every room inside the school_. By yourself_." Kamijou didn't say anything after that.

Kamijou sighed. "Man." He said. "Just what have I done? I feel that this isn't misfortune, just cruelty." Although he had no idea who he was going to be with but chances were that it would only be two students, as Index and Otohime were going to be staying with him. Speaking of which…

"Guys! Where are you?!" he yelled again. He ran down the corridors and saw a familiar face approaching him from afar. Tsuchimikado Maika was, as always, upon a cleaning robot. Did she always have the same one, or a different one?

She waved over to him and he approached her.

"Yo Maika, have you seen that nun and my cousin anywhere?" he asked.

Maika nodded. "But you have to go down into the main hall. There's waiting for you, you know." She pushed against him, the movement of the robot making it feel a bit more forced.

"Eh? Hang on, at least tell me where they arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeee!" Kamijou's yell was completely ignored as he was pushed towards the main hall.

* * *

And so the students had been broken up into groups: One for the Dorm that they were in currently and the other for the Dorm inside School Garden. Although Komoe-sensei had no reason to stay, she did so regardless eyeing Kamijou making him feel rather like a boy that hadn't studied on the day of a big exam.

Each student was given a card stating which dorm they were in however not the room which would be announced later. And when it came to Kamijou, the Dorm Manager practically glared at him when he was given it.

He glanced down at it. _Tokiwadai Dorm 1_. That meant that the dorm that he was staying in was the one that he was standing in. He breathed a sigh of relief. It was relaxing staying in a place that he vaguely knew. He didn't want to and walk in on any girls in the bathroom, such as his misfortune would make him do.

He looked around at the other student that he knew. Aogami, Himegami and Fukiyose were all in the same dorm as Kamijou. Even the beauty senpai, Kumokawa Seria, was in the same one as him. Tsuchimikado was as well when he decided to turn up however he said he hadn't seen either Index or Otohime in a while. Just where had they gone off too?

And so the students were split up into their respective groups, the School Garden group going to that location while the District 7 group stayed where they were. The number of students went down quite dramatically however in Kamijou's eyes they were still large.

Next for the students was going to their rooms. Most of the students that lived in the dorm would not be staying in the rooms that they usually stayed in and like the other students; they had packed all their stuff away as well as setting up extra beds for each dorm. The students of A Certain High School were given another sheet stating which room they were in.

Kamijou looked at the one he had been given.

310.

The third floor, Kamijou vaguely remembered the trouble he had received there but there was no way that anything like that would happen again. Right?

He went up to the room and passed a certain hallway that resulted in a dead end. It had a broken window. The walls were charred black in the centre of the hallway and pieces of glass lay on the floor in addition to a small hole at the back wall that vaguely looked like a bullet hole. Sweat began to drop off Kamijou. They-they still hadn't cleaned that up?

Kamijou shrugged and moved towards the room that was designated. He tried the door handle and found that the room was locked. Oh well, that just meant that he would see his roommates first ha-

"Just what do you think that you're doing here BiriBiri?" he asked. He hoped, no he _prayed_ that it wasn't so.

"What's up with that negative attitude?!" yelled Misaka Mikoto. "I-I just thought that maybe you needed some company since this is the first time you're staying here!" Although she said that, her face was red. Embarrassment? Wondered Kamijou. However it was not Mikoto that Kamijou was worried about.

"O-Onee-sama…." Shirai Kuroko said as she pointed at Kamijou with a shaking finger. "Just what is that gentl-ape doing here? Don't tell me that you chose him to be-" She was about to continue but Mikoto silenced her by covering her mouth forcefully.

"Sh-shut up Kuroko!" she said.

Shirai shot a hateful glance at Kamijou that would have scared any boy to death but he was already envisioning the terrible week that he was going to have. Anyway, that was 3. They just had one more left-

Just as Kamijou was re-doing his maths, a voice came from the other end of the hall.

"Well, well Misaka-san. I didn't think to see you here." Kamijou turned around and saw that bathroom girl that had waved to him before. She approached and an intense feeling of hate formed in the air.

"Just what are you doing here Shokuhou-_san_?" spat Mikoto with what could only be called contempt.

"Hmm? Well I just happened to have 310 as my room as well." Replied 'Shokuhou'. She turned to Kamijou and smiled.

"So you are 'Kamijou Touma'." She said, tilting her head in a cute fashion. "I didn't get to talk with you much during Daihaseisai, but I must say that I'm pleased to meet you. Shokuhou Misaki." She held out a hand and Kamijou reached for it-

"Hold it!" The yell of Mikoto came as she whacked Kamijou's hand out of the way. Just as Kamijou was going to ask for an explanation, she glared at Shokuhou. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"My, my Misaka-san, I have no idea what-"

"Don't try that _Mental Out_. What were you trying to do to him?" questioned Mikoto.

Mental Out? The name sounded familiar to Kamijou. In fact it was familiar to most of Academy City. The fifth Level 5. But that meant…he was sharing a room with_ both_ Level 5s of Tokiwadai?

"Are you OK Kamijou-kun?" asked Shokuhou as she tried to divert attention away from her. "It looks like your wisdom teeth are hurting."

"N-nothing" said Kamijou. But still, there was a problem. His maths didn't work. Although they had four people right now, the actual total of people staying in 310 was different. The actual number of people staying was-

"Touma!" called a voice from the end of the hall that Shokuhou had just come from. Kamijou turned, ignoring the surprised yelp that came from Mikoto.

A nun in a white habit holding a largish backpack came closer and she didn't seem pleased. "Just what are you doing here Touma! And with that short-hair as well!"

"H-Hang on Index, that's what I should be asking you! Where did you go off to? You've got all of my stuff so please at least try not to disappear like that!" protested Kamijou as he lectured Index. "And what about Otohime? Where did she-"

"Onii-chan!" yelled a voice from behind Index. She turned and Kamijou looked behind her, only to receive a tackle straight to the gut. He made a grunting sound as he was pushed to the ground against his will.

"Ne, Onii-chan, where did you get off to? Maika told us where you were but you shouldn't go off like that!" said Otohime as she looked up from where she had her head near Kamijou's chest.

"Why are you the guys that are telling me that?!" yelled Kamijou. "I feel like the victim here! You guys, please help me out here!" he pleased to the onlookers.

As for the girls, they merely stood stunned at the scene in front of them. Not only one, but two girls had appeared in front of him?

"Oi!" yelled Mikoto. "Since when did you have a sister!? And why is that midget here!?"

"I don't! She's a cousin that's staying over for a while! And Index wanted to come! It's not my fault so please stop BiriBiri-ing!" Kamijou yelled. "P-Please get off me Otohime!"

While Shirai Kuroko had no intention to help and Misaka Mikoto unleashing sparks from her bangs, Shokuhou Misaki noticed a discrepancy.

"Hmm? If those two are staying with Kamijou-kun, then doesn't that mean we have too many people? We have 6, not 5; the maximum amount." She pointed out.

"Eh?"

* * *

In the end, they had to cut down their numbers by one. At the mere suggestion of being ditched, Index bit hard onto Kamijou's head and Otohime clutched tightly to his leg. It was clear who wasn't going. That just left the 3 girls.

Mikoto wanted Shokuhou gone. She had almost, _almost_ gone towards controlling that idiot's mind through close contact disguised as a handshake and she wanted to keep an eye on her to make sure that she didn't try anything sneaky while she was staying with him. Who knew what she would do if she got control over that idiot's mind? Kuroko wanted Kamijou gone but that decision was immediately overturned.

Shokuhou wanted Mikoto gone, the reason rising from their rivalry. However with immense influence, it was hard to reach a decision due to the conflicting feelings from the Level 5s. However, ultimately they reached a compromise.

"O-Onee-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" cried Shirai Kuroko as she was forcibly dragged away by the Dorm Manager. She had been moved to Fukiyose and Himegami's room and it was clear she was didn't like it.

Mikoto silently apologised and they 5 guests all returned to their room, Kamijou finding it harder than normal. Otohime was still clinging to his leg and with Index clutching his arm, he wasn't moving fast.

"Such misfortune." He complained as he finally reached the room and opened the door. Inside was a standard room. There were a number of beds in the middle of it and a window opposite them. As they were on the third floor, they had a decent view of the District. The afternoon sun shone through it and overall it was quite pleasant. There was a bathroom door to their left and a desk and cupboard near the window. In Kamijou's view it seemed a little like his own room apart from the number of beds and lack of a TV.

However it was the number of beds that was a problem and a number of reactions occurred.

"Wh-wh-wh-what's going on here?!" exclaimed Mikoto.

"Yay! Onii-chan, you have to sleep with me OK?" said Otohime, a comment that was not unnoticed by the others.

"Touma! Why is it that you sleep with her and not me!?" yelled Index.

"Hmm, Kamijou-kun. I never knew that you were like that." Shokuhou admitted, blushing a tiny bit from the situation at hand.

"I'M NOT!" yelled Kamijou.

And what was the problem you ask?

"Whose idea was it to put four beds next to each other when there are 5 people?" asked Kamijou. Indeed, the beds were aligned perfectly so that each side of a bed was touching the next, no gaps visible between them. So to fit five people in would be quite a task…..

Still, he felt he had a solution. He went to the bathroom on the left and had a look inside. There was a private bath and shower for the students that must have used it before. A shower curtain draped over the shower and bath, covering them both if it was drawn and to his immediate left was another door that obviously held the toilet as well as probably the sink for washing up. Satisfied, he closed the door.

"Nah, this is fine." He said. "You guys can go and have the beds." He said causally to the girls. He took the backpack off Index and opened it, taking out clothes and sorting them from his own and Otohime's as well as Index's.

"But-but where are you going to sleep?" asked Mikoto. She had a feeling that if she heard the answer she expected to hear, she might very well just punch him in embarrassment.

"Hmm? You leave that to me." Kamijou replied. "There's no point worrying you guys. But who's going to sleep in each of the beds?"

* * *

Never in Kamijou's life had he seen a more fierce battle fought. Even the military coup of England was nothing compared to this. A debate of who was sleeping where.

Naturally, Kamijou had no intention of telling them where he was actually sleeping so all of the girls had assumed he would be sleeping on a bed, keeping the fact to himself to avoid worrying them. So naturally, most people wanted to sleep in the middle where there was the most room for Kamijou.

And also, there was internal debate. Shokuhou didn't want to sleep next to Mikoto who was the same and Index didn't want to sleep next to Mikoto and Otohime just didn't care, her cute sister act a relief for Kamijou in this situation. There was much debate and ultimately the end result was this.

Shokuhou would sleep on the far left, Index next to her, followed by Otohime and then finally Mikoto on the very right. Naturally Index and Mikoto were upset, mainly because they were sleeping next to a total stranger.

And by this time, it was dinner. The visitor school was the ones that would be helping out, actually it was more like the visitor school was the one that was making the food really, and it was up to Kamijou, under popular vote to avoid his misfortune, to collect most of the ingredients that they were missing of which there was quite a lot.

However it was not just him that came along.

"Just why is it that the entire room came along?" he wondered aloud during the twilight hours. Index was leading Kamijou by lightly biting onto his sleeve while Otohime had placed herself onto Kamijou's back. Mikoto was glaring at Index and Misaki was observing with an amused expression on her face.

"Ne, Onii-chan." Started Otohime. "Just what are we buying?"

"Index?" asked Kamijou. Unlike her, he didn't have a perfect memory and it was at times like these that it was actually useful.

"6 cartons of eggs, 4 packets of mincemeat, 12 packets of spaghetti, 10 2kg of rice, fish from the market, 11 tomatoes, spring onions and lettuce and a Magical Powered Kanamin." Index recited flawlessly although Kamijou was fairly sceptical about the last thing that she had listed off.

"There you go." He said as he turned to the two Level 5s. "We're going to be using your schools funds. There's no way that this Kamijou-san could afford all of that on his budget…." He added gloomily.

"Why is it that you get caught up in pointless things like this?" asked Mikoto. Somehow or rather he was always getting caught up in everything single large event that she came across.

Kamijou sighed. "I'd say it's just my misfortune, but somehow I feel that if I say that I'm giving in. So maybe I just like getting up in all these pointless things." He said. "Sorry for dragging you along though." Kamijou apologized. "I'll owe it to you later."

Kamijou was so causal in response that Mikoto was taken rather by surprise. She was going to ask something else but thought of it as she looked behind her and saw the devious expression of the Number Five esper.

Kamijou turned to the left and the group found themselves in front of a store that Kamijou often used for buying his own food. He frequented it often and even had a special deal with the owner. After all, all of the foods that he had to buy for Index made him come **often**.

Shokuhou looked strangely at the store. "Are you sure that this is a good store? I know of one that has better quality." Although she said it with the best intentions there was no other way to interpret it other than she was looking down at the store.

"This is fine." Kamijou replied. They all entered the store and Kamijou waved at the shop owner and looked at the nearest isle. "Alright now guys, let's go to getting the shopping!" Kamijou ran forward to the isle that he knew had eggs in it, Index following him and Otohime still clutching to his back. The soft-hearted mood that surrounded the boy made the two Level 5s smile however the mood was soon lost.

Mikoto turned to Shokuhou. "What do you want with him?" she asked. She wouldn't have any excuses or anything. It was a rarity for Shokuhou Misaki to suddenly 'shake hands' with someone that she barely knew. Thus, when she had offered her hand, Mikoto had immediately known her intentions.

Shokuhou raised an eyebrow and put a finger under her chin in a thinking pose. "I really can't know what you're thinking Misaka-san. But that doesn't apply to everyone around you. Let's just say I want to know what makes up the boy Kamijou Touma. Is that so wrong?"

Mikoto frowned. Although she knew that the boy had lost his memories she had once considered going to the person in front of her for help. If she asked her to fix his problem would she even do it? What other conditions would attach? Would that idiot's mind even belong to him anymore? Or would it be under the control of-

"But you better be careful Misaka-san. You might put ideas into my head." Shokuhou smiled however the intentions behind it made it seem sinister. "Now I you excuse me, I feel obliged to help that boy. She looked at the isles in front of her and walked towards the one that read 'vegetables'.

Mikoto, still frowning didn't let down her guard. She had no idea what type of ability that idiot had but for one, it negated her electric attacks. Would it work against mental attacks? She had no idea but it wasn't something that she planned to try out.

Misaka Mikoto owed that boy a great debt after all. And although it was a small way to pay it off, making sure that Shokuhou Misaki didn't gain control over it was a start. She moved to the isle that held spaghetti however something troubled her.

Why hadn't he already been under her control? Hadn't she tried to control his mind from a distance? Why had she gone straight to physical possession?

* * *

Outside the store, a boy breathed heavily. He leaned against a streetlight and carefully peered around it, looking at the people inside the store. A family of three, an elderly man, the store owner, another middle aged women, a boy surrounded by two girls and most of all…

The two Tokiwadai Level 5s.

There was no way that an opportunity like this would come up again. Both of them were just _standing_ there. They were lax and there were no defences up at all. The operation that MINUS had started was leading up to this one moment.

_This one moment._

And in this situation, a surprise attack would be the way to go.

* * *

"Touma! Can we get this? Your other one is too small!" asked Index as she held up a large cooking pot that was large enough to be worn as a hat.

"Where did you even get that? The only thing that'll be good for is a kitty litter for Sphynx! Where are we even going to put it? Honestly, how much are you planning to eat?" said Kamijou in surprise as he held the rice in a basket that the market provided.

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Can I have it as a hat then?" Otohime took the pot from Index and held it upside down, putting it on her head. It went right down to her neck and she stumbled about.

Kamijou knocked on the metal of the pot. "Hello? Otohime? Please take that off or else I'll really have to buy it."

Otohime struggled as Kamijou moved forward towards another isle and found Shokuhou inside.

"Ah Shokuhou!" called Kamijou and she moved over, carrying a basket of spring onions, tomatoes and lettuce. "Thanks for that." He said. "Sorry to make you do that."

"Not at all." Shokuhou let out a smile. "I'm happy to help." She smiled however, she was troubled. She had tried to control his mind before, from a distance. It had happened at the Dorm, when he had waved to her. After he had looked away, the application of her power using that remote that she used to facilitate her power was simple. However, as soon as he reached his 'mind', she was blocked off almost as if she was hitting a wall.

It had been a different feeling from when she controlled the mind of others. In that instance, it was more of a flow; she 'flowed' into the mind of others. And for people such as Misaka Mikoto, her power flowed around them like a positive pole meeting another positive. However that was not what happened.

As soon as she reached that boy's mind, she stopped. There was no explanation. She just stopped. Something was blocking her from controlling him and she attempted it again but the boy had hit the back of his head like swatting a bug and forcibly, the connection was lost.

She had been both puzzled and perplexed. Her power had forcibly been removed and blocked. It felt more like _something_ was preventing her from accessing his mind, however she had no idea what it was.

That was why she had tried to do it in a way that she didn't like. But she had been interrupted by Misaka Mikoto who realised her intentions, but not this time.

"Ah is it OK if you can hold onto this for me?" She held up the basket that housed the vegetables and Kamijou nodded.

"S-" he was about to say something but a voice from behind him prevented him from doing so.

"Onii-chan! Help me get this off!" cried Tatsugami Otohime. Kamijou sighed and turned around. She was trying to get the pot off her head with Index's help but it seemed that her shoulders had gotten stuck, the diameter of the pot that large.

"Just what do you think you're doing?!" cried Kamijou as he lifted the pot off her head by twisting it. It came off with small resistance, the pot still in Kamijou's hand as he held it up near his face and Kamijou immediately went to lecturing his cousin. "When I say that-"

Suddenly a strange force hit the pot out of Kamijou's hand and sent it flying to the floor. The next instant, the glass wall that had been in front of Kamijou and Shokuhou and behind Otohime and Index shattered, glass falling onto the floor.

Everyone turned to look at the glass and saw one thing. A person wearing a thick jumper and a ski mask was standing across the road. In his hands was a strange black device and they seemed more surprised at what had happened than the group did.

"Eh?" said Kamijou. He blinked. What had happened? The pot had been hit out of his grip and then then window had smashed? What had happened to the –

Kamijou turned and looked at it. There. It was lying on its side however the pot itself was different. There was a large thin dent on one side, the metal not completely giving way to whatever had caused it. Numerous things went through Kamijou's mind but the first was the worst case scenario, and in the situation, the most likely.

But why would anyone shoot a pot? What did that accomplish? Unless…..Kamijou thought back. He had lifted the pot off Otohime's head and held it up in the air. From the position that person who had fired the gun, most likely using a silencer, what would that mean? The shock of the person seemed to suggest that the pot had blocked the bullet. So what would it have hit if the pot wasn't there?

Kamijou slightly moved his gaze. And the answer was right in front of him.

"Shit!" he cried as he used one arm to push Otohime and Index to the side, before tackling Shokuhou Misaki to the side.

"What are you-"

Then out of the blue there was a clang right in front of their heads. Shokuhou loomed up and her eyes widened as she saw a small metal object embedded in the side of the isle behind her.

Kamijou left her on the ground and looked at the person who had fired the gun, expecting him to be running but it was the complete opposite. _They were currently right in front of Kamijou._

"Wha-" said Kamijou in surprise as he was rammed in the side by the person, gasping for air as he was flung onto the side of an aisle, knocking down the entire shelf. He looked up at his attacker, flinging the nearest thing that came into his hand as the shelf came down.

A ketchup bottle flew towards his opponent but they merely knocked it out of the way using one hand. But it was this action and the time needed to do it that Kamijou used to his advantage.

Taking no chances, he leaped up from where he was and rammed into the side of the attacker. Or rather he would have.

Almost as if they hadn't been there, the figure in front of him disappeared. Kamijou's eyes widened as he fell into thin air stumbling before starting to turn around.

But a fist appeared out thin air and rammed into his face.

"Gack!?" Kamijou cried out in pain and his feet actually lifted off the ground as he was thrown through the intact window that had been next to the one that had been shot through. He landed on the street, numerous cuts on his arm and back from the glass as well as a sore cheek from the punch but still he stood up. A dull pain ran through his body as he did so but it was nothing serious.

Kamijou looked up and frowned. In his view he saw Index and Otohime cowering behind a shelf that had yet to fall over. Their gaze met his and he deduced that they were fine as no cuts covered their bodies. Misaka was nowhere to be seen but Kamijou had other things to worry about.

The person that had attacked him had his back facing Kamijou. There was a sound that seems eerily familiar, the cocking of a gun. Kamijou didn't even have to guess who the gun was aimed at. There was only one target from the beginning.

"Sh-Shokuhou!" Kamijou cried out as he jumped back through the window. There was a small chance that he would get there. It was small but it was there. Misaka was likely wondering what was going on and Index and Otohime had no experience facing those with guns. The only one that Kamijou could count on now was-

Himself.

* * *

The boy known as Kamijou Touma had just been thrown through the window, glass shattering as he fell. The attacker turned, still holding the gun and holding it towards the face of his target.

She looked calm, almost bored at the situation that she found herself in; the arrogance that came with the rank of Level 5. The attacker still didn't move from his position and cocked the gun.

"End of the line, Level 5." He said through the material of the ski mask.

"Sh-Shokuhou!" came a voice from behind the two of them, that Level 5 still smiling, her star eyes almost sparkling from her position on the ground.

"Yes." Said that Level 5. "End of the line."

There was a beep from near her hand and then there was darkness.

* * *

The memories and information that came along with the mind of the attacker flowed into her own head as Mental Out used her power to control the mind of the attacker.

That arrogance that came with the rank of Level 5s was justified. The power that came with that Level was unbelievable.

Still, Shokuhou Misaki was puzzled. Only an idiot would challenge a Level 5 using a weapon of Academy City and a completely insane individual would challenge a Level 5 using no weapons at all.

So why had this esper attacked her? It was clear that she had been his target, throwing that Level 0 out of the way like a toy.

And that was what she looked for. There was useless stuff on the surface. Some group called MINUS, childhood memories and time in and out of the Judgment and Anti-Skill cells. Useless information.

Why had this guy attacked her? What was the reason?

This was the issue though with her ability. She could control memories, wipe them, change them, she could control people's will however she still had to sift through what made people _people_. And that was a pain. So, what made this person a person? She had to get to the core; the core of that person.

She felt herself getting closer to it though. The memories began to get more personal as she went deeper and some of them were such; Problems with abilities, girlfriends and manga that shouldn't be read by people his age. And then there was-

**_Pain._**

Shokuhou Misaki felt it resound in her head like someone had put an air horn inside her ear and blasted it through a microphone. Her head rattled with it, entering her body from some unknown source. What kind of mental defence did this guy have? There was nothing in his memories of any training to protect the mind and her inquiry into his mind told her that he wasn't insane, something that hindered her power. So what had caused this pain?

Shokuhou couldn't take it anymore. She retracted her mind from the attacker's and had a look at the scene in front of her.

It was almost like slow motion. That Level 0 boy had managed to reach the spot that they were. His speed in the situation was amazing but that wasn't what Mental Out was looking at.

He had punched the attacker. In the head. Where the mind was. But that wasn't all. Shokuhou had no idea if it had any significance but he had done it with his right hand. What had that Level 0 done?

Although Level 0s had little power to speak of, practically powerless, they still had a small amount of ability. But the gap between Level 1 and 0 was large. Still, what had that Level 0 done to retract his ability?

Still, time resumed and the attacker fell to the ground like a lip doll. Kamijou looked down at the attacker in surprise, thinking that it would have been harder than that one blow. Of course he wasn't complaining. He kicked the gun out of the unconscious attacker's grip and looked at Shokuhou.

"Are you OK?" he asked. He had scratches and it was clear who had come out better. However Shokuhou didn't answer. She frowned at the existence of the boy in front of her. What was he?

This was the best chance to find out.

She held out a hand, concealing the remote in her other and smiled. "Just fine. If you could?"

Kamijou looked down at the hand and reached for it-

There was a sparking sound right behind them and Kamijou looked up, his face contorting to one of fright and he held out his right hand. Shokuhou sighed and turned around just as a lightning spear whizzed over her head hitting the person behind her.

He would most likely be injured from the spear but she would get to that problem later. Because right in front of her-

"Huh? It's already over?" asked Misaka Mikoto. She maintained a mask of innocence to the situation, neither one wanting to reveal what had almost occurred. "I thought that that guy was trying to do something to you. Sorry Shokuhou-_san_." Mikoto said.

"Not at all, Misaka-_san._" The Mental Out replied. "But really, attacking Kamijou-kun like that he saved me really is-"

"Nwahhhhhhhh?!" came a cry from behind her. She spun around, expecting to see that Level 0 boy squirming due to being zapped but it was the complete opposite. He was looking at the store, hands clutching his head as he looked at the condition it was. Bits of food and other items on the shelf that Kamijou had knocked over were strewn all over the floor, Index looking hopefully at the scene. Two windows had been smashed and the culprit lay on the floor.

Yet this was not what Shokuhou found strange. That boy had been attacked by Misaka Mikoto. So what was the reason he was not harmed? And why was that Railgun not surprised? _What didn't she know?_

"District 11 not to mention that arcade?! Why is it that these things only seem to happen to me!? Such misfortune…." Tears seemed to well up in his eyes but he immediately addressed the bigger issue.

"Index!? Stop eyeing that food! It's been on the floor! Gah! The only thing to do is GO!" Kamijou raced towards Index that heading towards the food and using one hand to grab her he raced out of the store, dragging her behind him.

"Onii-chan! Wait up!" cried Otohime. The calm reactions of both of the girls after the incident made Shokuhou Misaki wonder once more; _what kind of existence was Kamijou Touma?_

"Hmm?" wondered Mikoto out loud. "Why did he race off like that?"

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY STORE!?" came the voice of the shop owner from the counter where he stood.

Those two Level 5s ran out of the store so fast one might think that the Number One esper was after them.

* * *

Naturally, by the time that both of those Level 5s got to the dorm-with Shokuhou not being able to run long distance too well-their dinner waited for them. Although they didn't complain they still wondered why they got food. Hadn't there been enough? Wasn't that why they had to get some?

"Hmm?" replied Fukiyose Seiri once she had overheard their question. Although they didn't know her, her large bust almost put Shokuhou Misaki to shame. That as well as the fact that she was the only one with the 'Anti-Kamijou attribute' made her quite popular. "Well, we just had to make someone miss out."

It was needless to say who it was. The lifeless form of Kamijou Touma lay in the middle of the dining hall, muttering something about misfortune or whatnot.

Naturally, two girls already were eating their food in front of the boy that had none, more misfortune adding to his pile. He groaned, too tired to move as the other roommates ate their food from that very table.

Kamijou, who by this time had started to make strange sounds, was dragged away by his classmates much to his protests as they too had to make preparations to get to bed although Kamijou's room, due to not having eaten yet, were the most likely to go to bed last.

Index wolfed down her food while Otohime attempted to imitate her much to the chagrin of the Level 5 as they had to sit with the two girls.

"Oi" said Mikoto towards the nun that had already managed to scoff down her fifth plate of nikujaga **[1]**. "Stop gulfing down your food. It's spraying-AND DON'T IGNORE ME WHEN I'M TELLING YOU SOMETHING!" Mikoto yelled at Index as she continued to eat with her mouth full.

"Mf mphph fmph" said Index as she continued to stuff her face. "Mpffh Fmp Pmmh Mf Fffphm Mfpf!?" she took some more nikujaga from the pile that had been supplied, an unnaturally large one, and sparks came from Mikoto's bangs.

"I have no idea what you just said but I have the feeling that I have to deny it!" Mikoto glared at Index with Index doing the same thing as the two of them continued to eat their dinner as Otohime and Shokuhou stared from the side.

"My, my Misaka-san. This tension in the air is hardly worthy of a Tokiwadai environment." Said Misaki with a smile.

"Shut it Shokuhou." Mikoto glared at her. "The only reason I'm putting up with this is because you're sharing a room with that idiot too."

"Hmm. Onii-chan isn't that bad!" protested Otohime. "Onii-chan saved me, so take that back!" Otohime waved a fork in Mikoto's direction, a dumpling attached to it.

"W-W-well, an idiot is an idiot!" Mikoto tried to defend herself but her thoughts went to when that 'idiot' had saved her. And thus, defending oneself with a blush on ones face tended to weaken the defences. "And what do you mean he saved you?" Mikoto thought back to a few days ago when that idiot had fallen off a building due to an exploding air conditioner. It was then that she made the connection.

"D-Don't tell me that he was trying to save you!?" She asked. She had heard little of what happened to him after he had been hit by that car and when she had visited the hospital that he usually was in, his doctor had told her that it was more serious than a simple sore shoulder; A _lot_ more. Mikoto had wanted to ask him what had happened but had not yet had a chance. It seemed that the present was the best time to do things. "What happened?"

Otohime smiled however it seemed that her smile was only skin deep. Index herself had seen Kamijou's condition when he had reached the hospital. Her blessing of a photographic memory was something that she viewed as a curse every time Kamijou Touma went into hospital. He had been so injured that he was unconscious, the doctors guessing that the blood loss to his brain would cause amnesia over the incident. And they had been right. But still, Otohime smiled. As did Index.

False smiles to reassure those around them.

"It's. A. Secret!" Otohime chuckled as she ate the dumpling on her fork. Mikoto was partly annoyed at not being told however she could always to Kamijou for information. As for the other Level 5….

She smiled. It was a secret, but not for long. Inconspicuously, she reached for the remote that she always carried and pointed it at Tatsugami Otohime. And she smiled.

_Let's just see what you're hiding._

It was at that moment that Shokuhou Misaki got as far as she would to seeing what made Kamijou Touma _Kamijou Touma_. What made him work.

And it was hardly something that she would forget any time soon.

* * *

**[1] Well here we are. My first 'footnote'. I feel that this is more like an actual novel as the chapters are getting longer and longer. I have an idea for this one story…..**

**Anyway here it is.**

**[1-real] Nikujaga. This is a Japanese meal that consists of meat potatoes and onions in a sweetened soy sauce. Images on Google however as it is in sauce most of the time you can imagine what kind of mess that Index would cause when eating.**

**Anyway I suppose that as the chapters are getting longer, so are the stories. Next time we have the 'gap' inside Kamijou Touma's memory at the end of the Tatsugami Otohime arc and the start of the Clean-Up. Either next or the next chapter we will have the beginning of the attack.Q**

**But that mysterious esper that attacked, you have to guess his name as I'm not going to delve into it. As for his ability, it's called 'Spring Step' and he's a Level 2. Similar to Accelerator's altering of vectors to increase his speed, they can move at incredible speeds and use them to fuel their attacks. Hence how he was able to punch Kamijou through the window. There was a fight scene in the second chapter! Yeah!**

**Maybe I'll use that ability later…?**

**Did you notice the continuity from the Misaka Mikoto arc?**

**Anyway, as always,  
Review if you please**

**And I'll see you when I see you and I won't if I don't.**


	20. Shokuhou Misaki: Part 3

**Ah yes. And here we finally have a further look into Shokuhou's ability. Well just my perception of how it would work. And with this insight into Kamijou's 'blank' spot where he saves Otohime I think that Shokuhou will gain a better look into his mindset no?**

**Again, thanks to everyone that is reading this series and looking forward to the next part as well as the 10th of May. New NT novel!**

**Regardless, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter, from both Mr Question Mark and PokeResuce18.**

* * *

Shokuhou Misaki observed from the side as she delved into the memory of the girl known as Tatsugami Otohime. Of course the situation was not like in games where she could see the entire 'map' of where she was, only what Otohime could see at that particular moment.

The girl was wearing an orange dress and there was blood on part of her face and her dress. She was tied up, her arms and legs attached to a chair.

"Onii-chan…." The girl said as she looked up in the direction of an explosion that she had heard some time ago. That memory also entered the mind of Mental Out. Similarly, emotions that were associated with the memory entered her head.

Anxiety, Worry, and Fear.

Shokuhou sighed. She had expected something else, not a girl tied up in a district. What was going on? She had expected something else. Not a girl that continually tried to loosen the ropes of the chair that she was tied to, fear about her cousin entering her mind.

Shokuhou remembered that the girl had seen her cousin shot, but as Shokuhou hadn't seen it herself, it didn't seem as impressive. According to the memory, it was a small bullet so in Shokuhou's opinion that meant that-

A small squelching sound entered the area where Tatsugami Otohime was. She looked up and Shokuhou Misaki looked in the direction it had come from. They saw nothing. Again that squelching sound entered their ears, louder this time.

More fear and anxiousness came from the girl into Shokuhou. What was it? What was making that sound? Was it Onii-chan? Was it not?

Of course, although these emotions came into her head, Shokuhou became intrigued. What had happened? What was coming this way?

That was when a hand appeared from the edge of one of the containers in that District. The only reason that the girl had likely seen it was that it had been the direction that her cousin had run off to. The sunset made the hand appear red, the same colour of the container that it was against. But somehow, doubt appeared in both of the girl's minds at the sight.

Was the sunset really making that hand red? Or was it-

There was another step, another squelching sound. An entire leg appeared from the container as well as a foot. However there was something flowing down the leg onto the ground. There was only one word for it. Blood. It made a tiny puddle as it continued to flow down the leg but it stopped growing in size as the person took another step, each one continuous but slow as if they were dragging themselves forward.

Another step and another and another. Squelch, squelch, and squelch. That sound entered the ears of both observants and it was clear that a person had come from the end of the container.

And that person was-

"Oh my-" Those were the words that came out of Tatsugami Otohime's mouth.

Shokuhou was indifferent. She never trusted anyone that she couldn't read and thus was indifferent to opinions. She had the largest clique and if anyone disagreed, it was easily changed. However there was nothing that she could do about the situation in front of her.

Kamijou Touma took another step forward, another squelch. As he was closer, every step that he took resulted in blood leaking from his she, almost like a sponge losing water. His head was angled up so the two couldn't see his eyes but they didn't have to. There was much more to look at.

As he took each step, a trail of blood followed him and he opened his mouth as he walked closer.

"O…..to….hi…..me…" his voice was rasp and small.

Shokuhou looked on in shock. How much blood had he lost? Was it even possible for him to continue like that?

Something wet ran down her cheek. Shokuhou wiped it off and noticed it was sweat. She was….. perspiring? Had the scene in front of her really affected her that much?

"O-Onii-chan…" said Tatsugami Otohime. Her eyes were wide as she looked at her cousin who edged closer and closer, the entire attempt seeming pathetic as with each movement, more and more blood ran down his body.

What was driving him? What allowed him to go on like this? No-one would blame him if he just collapsed, in fact others would praise him. There was no-

He stood over Tatsugami Otohime, almost a shell that looked like Kamijou Touma. Shokuhou Misaki watched and waited for that shell to act. What would he do in that state of mind? She had no idea what he was thinking but-

In the end it was simple. Kamijou Touma dropped to one knee, almost as if he had lost all feeling in his legs, and reached one with one hand and undid the ropes that were wrapped around his cousin.

"Wh….at?" said Shokuhou. Or was it Otohime? She didn't know anymore. The scene in front of her was just too ridiculous. Of course the girl would've managed to get them off eventually but dragging one's body to that location from God knows where to undo some ropes was absurd.

Otohime seemed to have the same reaction as she stared at the boy that used his numb and weak fingers to pry at the ropes until he got a hold and used as much force as he dared to slowly loosen the ropes. Similarly, Otohime moved slowly as she found her arms no longer bound.

Kamijou's arm fell to his side and it was then that Otohime got a good look at his face. And thus so did Shokuhou Misaki.

His face was a mess. There was a slight burn on his face however it was superficial and not much of a wound. No, it was his eyes.

They were lifeless, similar to stones in the midst of it all. But somehow in those lifeless eyes, there was something else. Shokuhou Misaki and Tatsugami Otohime had no idea what it was but it was likely the only thing that was driving that boy to move forward. And upon seeing that Otohime was looking at him, that mysterious force faded.

"Thank…..good...ness…" And with that Kamijou Touma collapsed onto the side of his cousin.

Kamijou lay on Otohime's leg, a warm feeling that could only be bloo-

* * *

"Shokuhou!" Something touched her arm and she stood up in surprise, the mere action scaring the living daylights out of her. She looked down at the people that were looking at her.

The girl, Index had a mouth full of something and tilted her head. Misaka Mikoto was looking at her with something that could only be called concern on her face. And as for Tatsugami Otohime….

She merely blinked as if nothing had happened. How had she managed to maintain that mask of happiness at the situation after that? How had that Level 0 managed to casually talk about misfortune despite what he had faced? It didn't make any sense to her.

"Are you OK?" asked Mikoto. Shokuhou looked at her and frowned. Was something the matter with her? She wiped her brow and sure enough, a large amount of sweat had accumulated at her brow. When she looked at her hand, she found it was trembling slightly.

She tilted her head at her hand. Was she really that affected? Was her body that affected to the scene? She had spoken to that boy merely minutes ago. He had been thrown through a window in an effort to protect her despite ending up like that nearly a few days before. What did she think of that?

"Excuse me." Shokuhou said in an effort to remain calm. "But seeing so many mouths eating has put me off my food." She stood up and left the table, the group looking silently wondering what had caused her face to turn so pale.

* * *

It was at 9 pm that the girls had finally gotten dressed for bed. Kamijou had been made to stay in his room while they went to have their showers, the incident that happened when he was working there not forgotten as Mikoto locked the door when she went out, just to make sure.

"Ne, Onii-chan but where are you going to sleep?" asked Otohime where she sat. She had borrowed one of Kamijou's old pyjamas that the current Kamijou didn't remember owning, so they clearly were the clothes that the 'previous' Kamijou Touma had owned. Of course, 'he' must have owned them at a young age as they fit her perfectly.

"I'll sort that out later." Kamijou replied with a frown. Although there was a bathroom in their room, Kamijou had had no idea when the girls were going to return and as such had not taken a shower yet. "You guys just get to sleep."

Kamijou left and it was a while until he returned, all of the girls apparently asleep. The reason it was 'apparently' was that they all wanted secretly wanted to know where he would sleep without him noticing.

He smiled at the peaceful scene, noting the spot that Index and Otohime had made in the middle. He smiled at then trust that they put in him yet Kamijou Touma did not take advantage of it. He was not that type of person.

Kamijou yawned and went to the bathroom and looked at the bathtub, locking the door as he went inside. Naturally, nothing had changed as Kamijou moved from place to place. Whenever he slept anywhere with Index and Otohime as he discovered, they would always drift towards his sleeping place in a daze. As such, locking the bathroom door was the only option that was available to him.

He approached the bathtub and lay in it, getting the kinks out of his neck. It was almost peaceful, yet Kamijou frowned. Something bothered him.

What was the purpose of that attack? Attacking a Level 5 out of the blue without a reason was idiotic and didn't prove anything. That esper had dealt with Kamijou but why had they been after Shokuhou? What was the point?

That thought troubled Kamijou Touma all throughout the night.

* * *

Misaka Mikoto woke up, or rather got up. She hadn't slept all night, the idea that she and that idiot were sharing a room making her race go all shades of red. As such, she was awfully tired and found herself confused as the bathroom door wouldn't open.

She knocked on it. "Anyone in there?" she asked. There was no response. She looked at the people in the room. Shokuhou Misaki wiped her eyes as Mikoto woke her while that midget and that idiot's cousin were still asleep, both of them clutching their pillows as if a substitute for someone.

Although it was very cute, Mikoto didn't think that it was very appropriate. Who was that pillow a substitute for? As if I would do that, she thought to herself. However the problem at hand was still present. She knocked again. Who was in there? The only person that wasn't present was that idiot, so why wasn't he answering?

"Oi. Are you OK?" she asked. No response. She felt her head go through all the possibilities of what had happened to him. Had he slipped on the bathroom and entered a concussion? Had the shower exploded in his face drowning him? Had he mistaken her Gekota shampoo as mouthwash and put it in his mouth?

All of the things that went through her head were not pleasant to say the least however very likely due to his misfortune. And all of them involved that idiot hurt in some way.

"H-Hold on!" cried Mikoto as she used her power to manipulate the lock, a click satisfying her as she threw open the door-

"Hmm? Misaka? Give me 5 more minutes…." She gaped as Kamijou Touma turned inside the bathtub, the polished surface squeaking as he did so. His light breathing signified that he was relaxed but the position that he was in suggested anything but. One leg was draped over the bathtub while one arm was in the soap box.

How long had he been in here? Waitwaitwaitwaitwait. That was what came to her mind?

"You kept me up all night YET YOU SLEEP IN THE BATHROOM!?" That roar and the scream that came after it served as an alarm clock for everyone inside the Tokiwadai Dorm.

* * *

"Nah, Kami-yan what happened to you?" asked Tsuchimikado Motoharu. He was wearing the same thing that he always did that green shirt and the sunglasses giving a false impression of being 'hipster'.

"Don't tell me you tried to juggle all four girls in your room at once? Even I can tell you that will only lead to a Bad End." Put in Aogami Pierce. He too was wearing casual clothes, a brown shirt along with short white trousers going up to his knees.

Kamijou sighed. He had a bandage around his forehead due to the fact that the sudden shock he had received caused him to jolt, resulting in his head hitting the tap with so much force that it had actually dented it. His head hurt and he had taken an aspirin that seemed to be relatively ineffective. "Shut up you guys. I don't need this right now. Shouldn't you be focusing on where we're cleaning up first?"

The dining hall was relatively full, students taking up most benches and the Delta Force sat at one of them, and some of the students of A Certain High School, telling the 'legend' that surrounded them. There were some giggles and gasps at the stories to which all Kamijou could do was try to ignore. Half of them were about him however he had no idea if they were true or not.

When the students had left their rooms that morning, they had to collect a small sheet of paper like the ones yesterday telling them where they were going to clean. Kamijou had yet to see his, Mikoto taking it in a fit of anger and refusing to show it to him.

"Nya~ why do you even need to ask Kami-yan?" Tsuchimikado asked. "We're all going to be at Tokiwadai nya~."

"It gives us the perfect chance to use the casual 'Let me help you clean' tactic in order to go down a route! Manual labour is the best way to relieve a fair maiden of their work." Aogami continued speaking his usual nonsense to which Kamijou seriously needed tweaking.

"There are a few exceptions though Aogami." Tsuchimikado pointed out.

"Hmm. Senpais need to work to tell their kouhais what are the right way to do things. But messing up is a part of that! The entire 'Senpai, please help me' situation is something that you need to consider." Aogami explained.

Tsuchimikado said something else and Kamijou decided that it was time to leave before bunny girls were to be a part of the conversation. One thing went through his mind. Although he had eaten breakfast, what were they going to eat for lunch? Kamijou was thinking that they might be given food but somehow that never seemed enough for index and she would end up eating Kamijou's share. So he had to plan ahead.

He headed towards the kitchen and sure enough found one of the true 'females' that had the ability to cook.

"Did you have the same idea?" asked Himegami Aisa. She was silently cutting vegetables, a small salad to the side, the Walking Church cross hanging naturally from her neck like a necklace. Although it was just Kamijou's thought he felt that she should be wearing an apron in order to complete the image he had in his head however the casual clothes that she wore were an improvement from the miko outfit that he knew she still had.

"Hmm. Index will just eat my share and Otohime will probably eat someone else's and it will go on and on until everything will just explode in my face. So! I will make sure to satisfy that bottomless pit of a nun with the Kamijou Special!" Kamijou announced his challenge with such willpower that Himegami felt that if only he put that much effort into his study he might actually get somewhere in the education system.

He moved next to Himegami and looked at the ingredient that had been strewn, taking a few of them as Himegami watched.

"What exactly is the Kamijou Special?" she asked as she looked at the ingredients he collected. Eggs, flour, bread, chocolate chips and ham. What was he going to make?

"A Guinness World Record in cookies and a couple of sandwiches!" said Kamijou immediately.

Himegami felt that the first part of the challenge was appropriate but the second? But who had cookies for lunch?

Himegami opened her mouth to say something however another voice interrupted her voice.

"How are you going to even make that many cookies?" asked Shokuhou Misaki from the entrance of the kitchen. She waved the remote that helped her with her powers but it was only for show. She had no intention to use it. For some reason using it from a distance didn't work against him so she had to try other measures. But that was not the reason she was here. She wanted to know what made Kamijou Touma work. Such actions like cooking told her that, for a long time, he had live alone and thus had to acquire such skills. The level of cooking told her how long he had spent alone refining those skills.

"Hah!" said Kamijou. "That's easy." There was a slight pause as Kamijou smiled before he edged his head towards Himegami's direction. "You're going to help me."

"Eh?" She said as Kamijou handed her the flour and measuring cups, speaking as he did so. "Shokuhou, you can be in charge of the sandwiches! Now let's get to work to save my lunch!"

Making sandwiches was a simple task, one that even a Tokiwadai ojous like Shokuhou Misaki could do however she accepted it without compliant. This was the perfect chance to observe. She watched the girl, Himegami Aisa she believed, as she started with the task and occasionally Kamijou would go over and see her progress.

To be honest, the casualness to which Kamijou spoke to her made them seem like a married couple that were making food for their child's birthday, something that must have also been noticed by that girl. She was blushing slightly when Kamijou was asking her for cooking tips and they got on quite well.

His carefree mood was amusing and he would usually go and check on what Shokuhou was doing, often advising her on what was the best way to make a sandwich, an example being never putting lettuce on the bun itself, the water soaking from it into the bun sometimes causing it to go soggy.

She paid attention however every time he looked at her that one image of that one instance that she had seen popped into her head. She wanted to avoid it yet found that she couldn't. What drove that boy to act in such a manner? What was his reason?

"Shokuhou?" Kamijou had spoken. "Is something the matter?" Shokuhou looked up and put on her best smile.

"Oh, it's nothing Kamijou-kun." She replied. "I'm just taking in everything." Although she had no need for such knowledge, some of it was quite interesting.

"Hmm? Don't tell me that you don't cook?" Kamijou seemed disappointed at the question he was bringing up however Shokuhou could only answer no. She had other people to do so before and the sweet things she purchased came from high quality stores.

"Haaaaaaaaaaah" Kamijou gave a large sigh before slowly walking off, a dark gloom over his head. Had she said something to disturb him? His mood lifted when he saw the cooking Himegami and went to assisting her as they both had finished the base, Kamijou applying the baking paper and both of them putting it into the oven that the Dorm had provided.

Himegami departed as Kamijou said he would go and get her when they were ready and it was just Shokuhou and Kamijou left as they both made the sandwiches. The silence that surrounded the kitchen seemed to be the perfect opportunity.

It was now that Shokuhou Misaki, Mental Out, would attack the target that had avoided her for so long.

"Kamijou-kun? Could you pass me the bread?" Shokuhou pushed the pieces that she had on the floor as an excuse to have it and Kamijou looked to his left, clutching the packet and started to hand it over to her.

"Is there a fire?" he asked, sniffing the air. Shokuhou titled her head in confusion and upon seeing her confused face, Kamijou wondered if he had just been imagining things. He could have sworn he smelt smoke.

Holding out one hand, another holding her remote, Shokuhou watched as his hand got closer to hers, closer, closer-

"HOLD IT!" cried a voice from the entrance, causing both Kamijou and Shokuhou to look in that direction. Misaka Mikoto was looking at the both of them with a look of pure anger in her expression.

"Mi…saka?" asked Kamijou. There had only been one instance where Kamijou had seen a similar expression; the day where he had stood between her and her 'solution' to the problem presented to her by the Sisters.

Kamijou suddenly felt a pressure on his hand and looked at Shokuhou Misaki who had gripped his own hand. She had a smile on her face. However it was not one of happiness. Kamijou had a hard time placing the emotion that was behind it however Shokuhou spoke.

"Too late." She said. The grip on Kamijou's hand hardened and he lost all train of thought. What was going on?

"You-!"

There was a beep.

And nothing.

Or rather nothing happened. Kamijou looked between Mikoto and Misaki wondering what was going on.

Shokuhou was looking at the hand that she had gripped, the hand that was in front of her. The right hand of that ordinary boy. She had an expression of pure exclamation and shock on her face, Mikoto staring at the scene with the same expression.

"Um…" said Kamijou breaking the silence. "If you really wanted the bread all that badly, all you had to do was just take it." Kamijou put the bread in front of Shokuhou, turning to Mikoto.

"What are you even doing here Misaka?" Kamijou asked her with that same expression on both of the Level 5s faces. "Have you learnt to cook since we last talked about it?"

"It…..it didn't work. It didn't work." Repeated Mikoto, her voice relived, earning an even more confused response from Kamijou.

"What's going on? What have I missed?!" Kamijou head went from Mikoto to Shokuhou and back again so fast that his head started to blur and it was then that Mikoto spoke again.

"Of course. Your right hand." She breathed a sigh of relief, Kamijou still confused. What did Imagine Breaker have to do with anything?

"Right…..hand?" Shokuhou spoke, voice strained. She looked at that hand, nothing seeming out of the ordinary. But what had happened?

"What are you doing here anyway?!" Mikoto interrupted Shokuhou's train of thought, not wanting her to find out any more of that idiot's power. "Why are you here with her anyway?!" she shouted.

"Wh-why are you so excited?!" announced Kamijou. "All we're doing is making sandwiches and-"

Kamijou stopped as he looked in the direction of the oven, mouth open in shock. Mikoto and Shokuhou followed his gaze and assumed similar expressions.

The oven-the oven-the oven…

Was on fire.

Smoke billowed from the oven, a small amount however it covered the entire oven, bright orange serving as a beacon in the blackness. The cookies inside were most likely non-existent and Kamijou went through his head the cause of the fire.

An electrical fault? No way, this was Tokiwadai. Even the soap didn't have anything wrong with it. Was it the way that he had and Himegami had made them? That wasn't it. They had both contributed and Himegami wasn't that unlucky. The only other thing that came to mind-

THE BAKING PAPER! "D-Don't tell me I put too much on and it caught fire!" Kamijou yelled out and approached the oven without thinking, fanning in front of him, trying to open the door to the oven however he didn't get far as a hand grabbed his collar.

"What are you doing?!" exclaimed Mikoto as she dragged Kamijou away front the device. "We have to get out of here!" Shokuhou was nowhere to be seen as she had likely already made it out and Kamijou frowned.

"What are you talking about?" he asked as the two of them made it out. "This isn't going to end up with some strange development like the oven exp-"

There was a *BOOM!* and the entrance to the kitchen flashed brightly causing both Kamijou and Mikoto to cover their eyes. The stench of smoke entered their noses and the piercing sound of the fire alarm entered their ears.

Mikoto's mouth was agape and Kamijou really had one thing to say.

"S-Such misfortuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuune!"

* * *

Needless to say the parties involved were severely punished. Or rather, just Kamijou.

"You do know what this means don't you?" asked the Tokiwadai Dorm Manager as she punched the fallen Kamijou in the head again. He didn't say anything, too full of fear to do so.

Index, Tatsugami Otohime, Misaka Mikoto and Shokuhou Misaki stood in front of her, the two non-students looking awfully annoyed while the Level 5s showing specks of fear.

"You do know who's going to clean up both the kitchen and the hallway from last time don't you? DON'T YOU?!" The Tokiwadai Dorm Manager ignored the pleas to stop from beneath her as she let loose another punch.

There was a simultaneous nod and there was nothing more to be said. The only protests from the fallen Level 0 fell on deaf ears.

* * *

"Hmm. It really it is a shame that Kamijou-chan couldn't come." Tsukuyomi Komoe sighed hopelessly as the entire school entered School Garden. The entire area was to be blocked off to civilians during the Clean-Up and the students were expected to take care of themselves so naturally the teachers didn't have to come so the students had all been surprised when Komoe-sensei had come to help out.

"Kami-yan!?" practically yelled Aogami. "What about us? What we need is some more manga-applicable scenes! I can see it now! A mysterious cloud will appear and girls will start falling from the sky! Moe, moe, moe!" Aogami span around, the cloth in his hand spreading water everywhere he went.

"Shut up!" Fukiyose yelled at the boy. "You're spraying water everywhere! Use it only for the windows!" Fukiyose soaked her own cloth back into the large bucket that they had been using and went back to wiping.

"Nya~, Aogami, I just had a great idea!" Tsuchimikado let out with a cheerful laugh, picking up the nearest bucket to him and throwing it towards Aogami. He couldn't dodge and it was needless to say that he was soaked from top to bottom.

"Hah. If you think that I'll just let it end here! This water fight scene is the best way to get those clothes to be see through!" Aogami picked up another bucket and threw it to Fukiyose who had guessed his intentions, dodging. The water flew right past her and-

"Kyaaah!?" Komoe let out that yell and everyone froze as the teacher that they so admired was wet from her head to toes, all 135cm of her.

Tsuchimikado and Aogami simply let out a laugh and picked up another bucket, running off to wet some Tokiwadai students, Fukiyose and the other students that were with them in front of the School Garden store running after them.

Komoe-sensei merely stood there drenched in water. She had expected something from her class but not this. At least none of the School Garden shops had been completely destroyed something that she was partly grateful for as Kamijou wasn't here.

She let out a sigh. "What would Kamijou-chan say in this situation? Su-"

That was when the gunshot rang out.

* * *

The MINUS member that had the title of 'leader' of this operation talked into the hand-held radio he had acquired.

"Status?" he asked. He heard nothing. Not because he was ignoring the situation but because silence ruled. Anything could be done using esper powers. Even silence of a large areas. Anyone with a Muffler ability could do this basic thing.

"School Garden has been taken Kawabata-san." Came the reply. "What do we do now?"

The esper that was known as Kawabata Nobuhito rolled his eyes. Ever since that incident yesterday with that rogue Spring Step esper, it seemed that the new recruits of MINUS were getting dumber and dumber. Not that Kawabata could talk. He too was a new recruit. Only the Level 0's, or the veterans, were those who possessed a large amount intellect within the organisation.

That didn't mean others were dumb, just not smart enough; but being marked as a Level 0 made others look down on someone. Make them appear weak.

When they were actually strong.

So what did that make Kawabata, a Level 2?

His back felt a chill as he went through his head the possibilities that he could take himself and his ability.

Still he answered into the hand-held radio.

"What do you think dumbass? Find those Level 5s. There's not much they can do against our 'weapon'."

* * *

"I'm only telling you this one, Shokuhou-_san_. Don't you try doing that to that idiot again. Or you will regret it." Misaka Mikoto said that to Mental Out on the third floor of the Tokiwadai Dorm.

"Really? The way that you don't want me to do so only makes me all the eager Misaka-_san_." Shokuhou Misaki replied to Mikoto.

Off to the side as the two rivals, Tatsugami Otohime and Index looked on with their heads tilted, confused. What was going on? Sphynx, the calico cat that was unmentioned for 3 whole chapters and feeling lonely about it-let out a meow from his place in Index's habit as if to say "As if I would be satisfied with this line!? But still, what are those girls talking about?"

"Hey short-hair, what are we even supposed to be doing?" asked Index with a look of displeasure on her face.

"Yeah, yeah. Onii-chan gave us a job! We have to do it!" agreed Otohime as she moved to the window on the third floor. Or rather the lack of one.

A whole window had been removed, the window that Kamijou Touma had broken through during his encounter with the Pure.

Mikoto looked from her scene with Shokuhou and looked towards her other rival. "He wanted us to go and get that window from downstairs! And what's with the short-hair title?! Can't you think of anything better than that you midget?" said Mikoto.

"Hmm. A short-hair is a short-hair." Replied Index without a care and moved towards the window looking out it as well.

"What did Touma even want us to do with the window? It's not like we can put it in or anything." She said dejectedly. Kamijou had just left the four of the girls while he went down to the kitchen to clean up the mess that he had made.

The depressing mood that had hovered around him had not offered any objections.

"Why don't we go and ask Kamijou-kun himself? That would be easier." Shokuhou asked. Although she said it so casually, she had her own reason to see Kamijou.

Her power had actually been rejected by him. His right hand had some mysterious element to it, but to think that she, a Level 5 would be unable to control a simple Level 0? What was his power? And to what extent would it work against her power? The mystery wasn't solved and Shokuhou Misaki wouldn't be satisfied until it was so.

Mikoto didn't disagree as she gazed at Shokuhou as Index and Otohime led the two of them down the stairs to where Kamijou was, passing by the large window that lay in the hallway of the Dorm.

Whistling could be heard from the doorway as the girls actually found themselves genuinely impressed at the scene in front of them.

The room was actually clean. The state it had been after the oven had exploded had been horrendous; a charred floor with bits of paper and cookie dough on the walls. But now-

It practically glittered as Kamijou wiped his brow satisfied in the middle of the room. He had a sweatband attached to his head and the scene reminded Mikoto of the time when he had been shirtless in front of her room, a blush rising to her cheeks as she recalled the moment.

However negative thoughts did as well, as she also recalled the large mark on the back of his right shoulder. The time when he had been hacked by a debt riddled man. The time where his misfortune had truly been made a sideshow for those have lead a more pleasant life than that child.

And what was his life? It most certainly was a collection of misfortune. Mikoto knew of instances of such; versing the Number One esper, fighting for her sake on August 31st, the mysterious events of the Daihaseisai, the penalty game of September 30th, Avignon, the events of District 22, WWIII, Hawaii, Baggage City and the Ichihanaransai.

Yet that boy was able to stand up and smile. He was able to live on that life of his without a care. Mikoto remembered what she had said to him back a Hawaii.

_Then I will bear that burden too._

But Misaka Mikoto, the Railgun and third Level 5 found herself wondering.

Just how much did that Level 0 have on his shoulders? What kind of weight did he have to endure?

"Touma!" The nun known as Index let out that cry and Kamijou turned around. He smiled when he saw her.

"Are you already done? Well then, I guess we should head back to-" Kamijou was about to continue but stopped. Unlike him, the girls did not even seem to look tired, something that was strange. If they had truly done the work, wouldn't they be sweating, at least a little bit?

"Don't tell me." Kamijou said downheartedly. "In the 2 hours that we've been here, what have you actually done?"

There was silence that followed. Kamijou twitched as he looked at all of them, moving very slowly past them toward the hall of the Tokiwadai Dorm. He saw the mirror that lay against one of the walls and spun around.

"You didn't even bring up the mirror?! Were you guys just talking the whole time?!"

"Ne, Onii-chan. How do you expect us to carry that thing?" asked Otohime.

"What do you mean!? It's tiny! And that Railgun can use her magnetism to lift it!" Kamijou turned to her. "What were you doing? Man, can't I ever just get a break!?"

Mikoto frowned and crossed her arms. "What do you mean by that?" she asked. "Do you expect me to just do all of the work?"

"Don't play that card with me! What do you think I was doing for the past 2 hours?!" Kamijou gripped his head and fell to his knees. "Why me?"

However his slump was short lived as he stood up gripping the widow with one of his hands. "Alright, you guys come and help lift it. Index you stay away. I still remember what you did to my bathtub."

And against their will, Otohime grabbed the lower left corner, with the two Level 5s grabbing to top corners, Index gripping Kamijou's head in her teeth as they moved the window up the stairs towards the hallway.

Placing the window down, Kamijou told the others to collect the materials he had used to clean up the kitchen to clean the hallway and leaned against the end of the hallway.

"Man, I hope that the others are doing better than m-" There was a creak behind him and Kamijou fell onto his back as the wall behind him shifted a tiny bit, opening up to reveal a passageway behind it.

Kamijou, on his back looked at the passageway frowning; A secret passageway? What kind of development was this? Kamijou found himself both partly intrigued and annoyed at it. Annoyed as this was the perfect distraction for those other girls and intrigued, wondering where it went.

Regardless, he closed the passageway, reminding himself to check it out later. Who designed this place anyway to leave such a dodgy passage?

Thinking of shady dealings made Kamijou think, he may as well call Tsuchimikado to see how he was doing. He brought out his own phone and dialled his number, listening for a while before someone answered.

"Hello Tsuch-"

"Who is this?" asked a voice. It wasn't Tsuchimikado's and Kamijou immediately thought the worse. Tsuchimikado rarely gave out his phone. After all with contacts to the Anglican Church and other magical and science related organisations, he had to stay completely alert. And if someone had managed to take it from him-

"Ah. I'm sorry." Kamijou apologized. "I just wanted to talk to Tsuchimikado." There was silence on the other end before finally someone answered.

"Yeah, sorry. He just lent me his phone. Here he is." Kamijou could immediately see through the lie. What was going on in School Garden?

"Nya~ Hi Kami-yan." The cheerful replied. "Sorry, can't talk long but we're fine. The situation at School Garden is just like that time we went to France remember? Yeah, so better get back to work now. See ya Kami-yan." The phone disconnected but Kamijou still managed to get the information he needed.

France, Avignon, and the fight with Terra of the Left over the Document of Constantine; Kamijou remembered it well. And if the situation in School Garden was like that-

Kamijou doubted it was as bad as Avignon. However the fact that Tsuchimikado had mentioned it and the fact that someone else had his phone meant one thing.

Something was happening in School Garden. Kamijou had no idea what it was but one thing went through his head.

"Hang on guys," He said as he stood up. "I'll be there soon."

* * *

Tsuchimikado Motoharu lay against the side of the store that him and his group had been doing when they were attacked. There was little he could do. If he had counterattacked, he was placing the lives of others into his own hands and with the large amount of espers present; he had simply decided to not fight a losing battle.

What he thought was strange was that no-one had actually been taken hostage. Of course, they were at the mercy of their captors but no actual demands towards other parties like Anti-Skill and Judgment had been made.

The only indication that the group attacked intentionally was the fact that they had mentioned the names of the two Tokiwadai Level 5s. And everyone knew exactly where they were.

"Damn it!" the member of the group in front of them let out that cry and kicked the side of the counter of the store they were in. All of the blinds had been drawn and it was the same in all of School Garden, no store's interior being seen. "Don't tell me those Level 5s managed to escape!?"

No-one said anything as Tsuchimikado sweated. His only hope was the message that he had left with the boy that had called him. Hopefully he realised the situation at hand. Somehow that boy managed to get into all sorts of trouble without any assistance and today was the same.

Still, Tsuchimikado maintained a straight face. He had to. His step-sister was somewhere in this hell and there was no way he was going to let anything happen to her.

_Come on Kami-yan._

Tsuchimikado Motoharu had no idea that that same thought was going through most of the minds of the people he was with.

They had no idea what he would do but they had seen that video with the black haired girl when the arcade had exploded. If Kamijou Touma would go all the way for a stranger, there was no question what he would do for his friends.

All they had to do was to wait.

* * *

There had been no explanation. Kamijou Touma had simply raced out of the door of the Tokiwadai Dorm, not paying attention to the others who were bringing up the equipment.

They had watched as he ran out of the Dorm, either not noticing them or choosing to ignore them. However those people wouldn't let him get away that easily.

Kamijou panted as he looked at School Garden in front of him. There was no-one around, tape set up around the area to avoid any other people entering the School Garden.

"Oi!" a voice called behind him and he turned. "What are you-" started Misaka Mikoto but Kamijou moved towards covering her face with one hand. Index and Otohime looked on in surprise and Kamijou could see Shokuhou in the distance struggling to keep up.

"Shh!" he said. He silently moved underneath the tape and stood inside the empty streets of School Garden, the silence seeming all the more eerie.

He was followed by the others and the panting Shokuhou as Kamijou went to the nearest shop window, one that had its blinds closed, and pressed his ear against the wall.

His facial expression darkened as he listened, the others doing the same.

"-el 5s! Who knows when they could attack!? We should pull out now!"

There was a gunshot inside the store and Kamijou and the group paled. A scream followed but it slowly turned into soft sobs.

"Does anyone else want to make a suggestion?" asked another voice. There was no answer. "Now you all listen to me." Mikoto frowned herself as there was a crackling sound from inside.

Kamijou took note of it. "What is it Misaka?" he asked.

"That guy. He's using some kind of device. I'd say it's a radio but I can't be sure." Mikoto turned to look at him. "How did you even know what was going on?"

Kamijou put a finger to his lips and listened further.

"Now hear this everyone. We have the 'weapons' we need to take down those Level 5s. There is nothing to fear. This is the moment of MINUS."

Index looked at Kamijou who had clearly reacted at the sound of the name. "Touma? What is it?"

Kamijou looked at her and Otohime, both of them looking at Kamijou with mystery but he just led them both by the hands as silently as he could and brought them to the edge of the School Garden.

"Index, Otohime, I need both of you to go to the nearest Anti-Skill, Judgment station, anything. Tell them to get here right now." Kamijou's voice was clear and forceful, taking a hold of the situation.

"Onii-chan what is it? I-I didn't like it." Otohime clutched onto Kamijou's shirt sleeve protectively but Kamijou looked at her with the best reassuring smile he could.

"It's nothing. But things could get worse. And I don't want you guys caught up in this."

"Touma! I want to help too!" Index raised her voice and Kamijou moved to cover her mouth.

"Index! This isn't magicians! This is the science side we're dealing with here! What effect do you think you're Spell Intercept will have on a bullet!?" Kamijou spoke forcefully at Index not taking is eyes off her. "I don't you guys to get hurt." He added softly.

"But Touma! Your right hand won't work either!"

Kamijou didn't respond as he clenched that mentioned hand. He looked at it before shaking his head.

"It's not Imagine Breaker that I need Index. It's the will to protect. But I can't do it alone. That's why please. Can you and Otohime please go to the nearest Anti-Skill or Judgment station?" He looked at the both of them.

They stared back at him. He had no idea what he was up against but that did not stop the boy known as Kamijou Touma. He had no idea what espers he would face of where they were or what abilities they had.

But that wasn't the end of the road for that boy. The smart option would be to let Anti-Skill or Judgment take over but what would happen in that time? 10 minutes was not long, but long enough. A massacre wouldn't take 10 minutes, it would take less.

And Kamijou Touma had placed his faith in those two girls. In that situation it was all that they could do. Yet-

"Understood. But Touma…." Index looked down as she fidgeted with her hands before looking up. It was clear that she didn't want to leave him yet she said those words. "Make sure to not get too hurt OK?"

Kamijou nodded and turned to Tatsugami Otohime.

"Otohime?" he asked.

She nodded without hesitation. "I'll go with Index-chan Onii-chan. But please be OK."

Kamijou smiled, taking a step back before bowing towards the both of them. "Thank you." He said.

The two girls nodded and headed towards the nearest station they knew in the area.

In that situation it was all that they could do. Yet they did it. It was their role in the battle to take place. Kamijou Touma looked at them go and turned facing towards School Garden.

He turned to his fellow comrades, those involve in that same battle. "Are you sure you guys want to do this?" he asked.

Misaka Mikoto crossed her arms, sparks lying from her bangs. "Did you forget that my friends are here too."

Kamijou smiled and rubbed his head. "Shokuhou-san?" he asked. "What about you?"

Shokuhou Misaki rubbed her chin. It was clear that the Level 0 was willing to fight, But for what reason? He didn't know a large amount of people here yet that was his choice. It seemed that this was the perfect opportunity to see what type of person Kamijou Touma was.

"Hmm, I suppose it would be too bad." She said confidently.

Kamijou nodded. "Thanks." He said without hesitation. "Try and be careful, all of you. Misaka, we'll keep in touch with own phones." Kamijou ran off ahead at a fast pace, trying to keep his sound to a minimum.

Those two Level 5s looked at the retreating back, Shokuhou putting her remote under his chin.

"Hmm, very intriguing," She said. "I can't wait to see what his mind holds." She walked forward.

"If you try anything-"

"Now, now Misaka-san. Is this truly the place for an internal battle? We have bigger problems."

Misaka Mikoto frowned and walked ahead of Shokuhou. "Whatever. But if you do anything to him or if he is hurt because of you, I will not forgive you. Do you understand?"

She didn't get to reply as Mikoto ran forward. It seemed to Shokuhou that there seemed to be a plan but it escaped what it was.

Regardless, she too moved forward. Was this a battle or observation field for her? Even she didn't know.

"But we'll see, Kamijou Touma. We will see."

Mental Out, Railgun, and Imagine Breaker; Two Level 5s and a Level 0. It was a small force yet to someone on the side-lines, it was an army. That small power that surrounded them was enough to strike fear into any group.

Index Librorum Prohibitorum and Tatsugami Otohime; they will be the reinforcements. The end of the battle rested on their shoulders but the beginning on the fore front group.

The Battle of School Garden had just begun.

* * *

**And that is the end! And we finally have a climax! What with the third part giving an idea of what Kamijou is like and this Battle of School Garden there is a lot going on!**

**For those that noticed when Kamijou entered the School Garden, the muffler ability was negated, obviously. However I didn't write it in but I felt that it should be at least mentioned here.**

**5, 5, 0 vs MINUS. I hope that this arc has met your expectations and that you look forward to the finale! **

**I feel that with this arc and how Shokuhou wants to know what makes Kamijou tick, I've gotten to the main premise of this fanfiction, namely how people would view Kamijou's life and actions compared to their own.**

**Question though. In the end who is Kamijou's true enemy? MINUS? Or Shokuhou? Just something to keep you thinking.**

**And as always,  
Review if you please.**

**And as always I'll see you when I see you and I won't if I don't**


	21. Shokuhou Misaki: Part 4

**Ah, the final part. What with NT Volume 7 coming out soon, I'd thought I'd grace you with another chapter and Shokuhou Misaki before it comes out. After this there might be a little break as I go on holidays and continue to come up with ideas for future arcs. However I hope that that idea will keep you guys interested in this fanfic so just keep on reading!**

**And as usual, I hope that you enjoy from both me and PokeRescue18.**

**Oh and incidentally, it is PokeRescue18's birthday today. What is one of these birthday things? Anyway, I hope from me and everyone else that you enjoy your birthday. Happy Birthday and here's my present! A new chapter! I would sing however there aren't any audio clips...**

**Happy Birthday! And thanks for all your contribution!**

**Although the disclaimer still applies, I don't I'll get to sleep or do any writing until after the novel is completely translated…**

* * *

Kamijou Touma and Shokuhou Misaki sat against the store that and like all the others had its blinds drawn down.

There were impatient taps from inside, as if someone were tapping their foot on the ground. Kamijou held his phone next to his ear, listening to the person on the other end.

"All of them have hand-held radios like the other one." Misaka Mikoto said that surely as she could sense the waves that they gave off. "They keep on using it repeatedly, checking up on one another."

Kamijou looked at Shokuhou and spoke into the phone. "Does that mean that Shokuhou can't control their minds?"

"It'll have to be a mass control. When she does so, stars appear in the victim's eyes sometimes so they've got eyes out for that. I could just start attacking but I'm not sure what that means for the others inside. They must have hostages in different places." Mikoto reported.

Kamijou ran a hand through his hair. He had no idea who or what the leader was, where they were or if any members were hidden and what abilities they had. How many guns? How many espers? There were too many irregularities to just jump in. Although he and Shokuhou had already passed by Tokiwadai School itself, there was no-one inside as Shokuhou found that there were no 'minds' there.

"What are we going to do?" asked Shokuhou. "It's not like we can just start attacking."

Kamijou nodded and stood up. He looked around at the stores around him. "I have no idea. If it was just me, I suppose I could do it but I have no idea h-"

Kamijou had turned to look at the store that he had just been looking at with the intent to talk to Shokuhou in the face but he stopped as he looked at the store.

There was a small gap in the curtain, as someone peered through the gap, probably a routine check on the environment outside. Their eyes were staring at Kamijou, who had a phone in his hand. Kamijou stared back noting the small handgun the other guy had.

They both stared at each other in shock and surprise and it was Kamijou who acted first.

"Damn it!" Kamijou ran forward, taking Shokuhou's hand in his and raced to his left, aiming to get as far away as possible. A gunshot followed as the member shot through the glass and Kamijou turned around to see people pour out of the store. They all looked at the Level 0 with the same surprised expression but noted the person he was holding.

One of them reached for their radio, saying the start of all of their troubles. "We found Mental Out! Unit 14 reporting in! Use the GPS on our radios!" The others members reacted in their own ways, many of them firing their guns and other using esper powers, light and other objects flying through the air towards Kamijou and Shokuhou.

He took the nearest turn and headed down it, Shokuhou following behind him as the bullets and abilities flew past them.

"Misaka!" yelled Kamijou into his phone.

"The others are leaving! They're heading where you are right now! Where are-"

"Forget us!" countered Kamijou. "Now that some of them have left, take out the ones that are in the stores! Get all of the hostages out!" Kamijou hung up his phone, focusing on the path in front of him and behind him.

It was narrow, something that was mainly bad for Kamijou and he saw many of the MINUS members file into the alley. What was he going to do? With guns, his ability was useless and it was unlikely that he would reach the end of the alley wi-

Kamijou felt the hand in his grip move from it and he turned to Shokuhou who stood calmly holding a remote in one hand.

"What are-"

"You forget Kamijou-kun. I'm the Number Five esper in Academy City." That was all the explanation that she gave as she pointed the remote at the members. The moment she pointed the remote at the members of MINUS, all of them stopped in their tracks, taking a moment before sprinting away.

"Retreat!" yelled one of them. "It's Ment-" He never finished, a small beep heard only by Kamijou and Shokuhou and all of them stopped running.

Their heads hung limply and they dropped their guns, slowly turning around as standing in a single file. They didn't move. They didn't speak. There were little of what they used to be, the stars in their eyes making the point clear to Kamijou.

He had almost forgotten his ally in the situation. But he couldn't rely on her forever. Kamijou moved past her and she followed as Kamijou kicked all the guns out of their reach, not that they would reach it anytime soon.

He turned to Shokuhou. "What do they know?"

Shokuhou put a finger to her chin in a cute pose. "Well, for one thing, none of them have the 'weapon'. The group, MINUS, use it to take down Misaka-san and I. According to them, it's a sedative fashioned by Anti-Skill to take down higher Level espers. I'm never heard of it but that's because I've never needed it applied but it's called LV-Drop. I think that's all I'll get so…" There was another beep and all of the members dropped to the ground, limp and not moving.

Kamijou gave one of them a shove and upon receiving no reaction, felt their neck, breathing in relief.

"What are you doing?" asked Shokuhou. "I didn't kill them. But I can't say much about you checking their pulse. They wouldn't do so for you."

Kamijou stood up and moved to the front of the alley, stepping out into the School Garden streets. "Maybe so." He responded. "But I don't have a goal like that. All I want to do is make sure that everyone gets out safely."

He looked at the roofs of the buildings around them and at the street in front of him, motioning to Shokuhou to follow as the two of them walked towards the shop window that was broken. Kamijou froze as one of his shoes stepped on a shard of glass, cracking it.

"Guys?" asked a voice from inside the shop. "What a-"

Kamijou didn't need to know what had happened, the small beep behind him telling him everything. The sound of someone collapsing followed by the same sound a few times echoed in the air. Kamijou didn't waste any time. He had to get out all the people that he could.

If he received help, he was thankful for it, if not, he didn't blame anyone. Regardless, now was the time to fight back.

* * *

Kawabata Nobuhito swore in the store that he had chosen. 15 other members of MINUS had surrounded him ranging from Level 0s to Level 3s. Units 1, 4, 7, and 9-14 had all been taken down. Only 41 units remained from the original 50, practically half of their fighting force reduced to around four fifths in less than 10 minutes.

"Those damn Level 5s!" Kawabata kicked the table that was nearest to him, toppling it over. His group had no hostages, something that would hinder their actions. Regardless, the 'weapon' that they had was still usable. LV-Drop was still usable.

Kawabata took his hand-held radio and spoke into it.

"Scope Eyes, do you read?" He referred to the group that had that ability. Their ability had them the perfect sniper for today, allowing them to focus their sight similar to a scope on a rifle.

"I read you." One person replied. "I see the Number Five in my sights. She only has one other person with her, a boy. The street they're on is empty and the nearest unit is Unit 5 in the street next to where they are now. Only one shot. Do I take it?"

Kawabata licked his lips. It's that boy. Who was he? The fact that he was with that Level 5 told him that he was a high ranked esper to earn her respect. Probably from the other school but there was no data on him.

Regardless, there was little that boy could do facing 30 other espers.

"OK. Listen to me. Here's what's going to happen."

* * *

The sound of electricity flying through the air could be heard where Kamijou and Shokuhou were. There were screams and Kamijou was reminded of the fact that he was dealing with Level 5s here. Somehow he felt that he should be a bit more intimidated by his allies. But right now, he was just glad they were allies. Although, that Railgun did chase him around . . .

"Shokuhou, what do you sense?" After he and Shokuhou had managed to free the others in that one store, they had decided to participate in the resistance, Kamijou telling each and every one of them to look out for each other. No-one would be felt behind today and no one would die.

"There is a group that's coming closer." She held up her remote, finger on a button of it when she suddenly flinched.

Kamijou looked at her in confusion and saw her bring up a hand to her neck, pulling something out. Kamijou looked at it as he came closer, reading the words on it.

_LV-Drop._

"Oh cr-!" Kamijou realised two things. Someone was watching from afar, someone with most likely Scope Eyes as their ability. The second was that-

Shokuhou Misaki fell forward, Kamijou catching her before she hit the ground as she dropped her remote. Kamijou picked that up as well, looking around frantically. That group that she had mentioned were going to close in soon so Kamijou had to find the nearest place of cover.

He had hardly taken one step when there was a large scuffle as the group of around 10 members of MINUS appeared from the corner, some brandishing guns the others unarmed only in the sense that they did carry weapons but esper abilities. They saw Kamijou and raised their guns-

They stopped as they covered their faces as some of them blown away by a massive force. They looked in the direction that the force had come from, only for some of them to realise that they were looking at someone.

A Tokiwadai student was twin-tails and wearing a Judgment armband on her left shoulder.

"Realise what happens when you attack Tokiwadai." She said. As she disappeared, some of the members falling to the ground as needles stuck into the arms and legs, causing them to collapse, wriggling in pain.

"Sh-Shirai!" yelled Kamijou in surprise. He looked in the direction of where the force had come from, seeing a girl holding a fan with long black hair. Some other espers were behind her and unleashing their own abilities into the air.

He didn't recognise her so he assumed that she was from Tokiwadai.

"Go! Not this way!" she called. "Go around!"

"Thanks! You be careful!" Kamijou looked at Shirai who had managed to subdue another member of MINUS. "You too Shirai!" Kamijou called to the Teleporter and went off with the unconscious Shokuhou. She was slightly breathing and Kamijou didn't like the way that it was erratic.

Moving until he found a street in School Garden that wasn't filled with any type of explosion, Kamijou rested Shokuhou down, feeling her pulse.

He shook her, trying to wake her from her slumber. "Shokuhou. Shokuhou! Misaki! Wake up!"

Seeing that his attempts were fruitless, Kamijou looked up at the street where he was. Both sides were empty but the screams and the sound of esper abilities surrounded the air. The blinds of the stores around here were closed as well and Kamijou thought that maybe this area had been freed of MINUS.

He lifted up Shokuhou, not wanting to leave her in the middle of the street, trying not to let her feet drag as he approached a shop, just wanting to make sure that they were alone. He pressed his ear against the window, listening for anything but found nothing. He approached the door, reaching for it with his right hand-

Kamijou didn't know what it was but something broke. Something was crushed underneath his right hand as soon as he touched that one doorknob. And as soon as it did, voices entered his ears.

"-side. Good thing we have the Muffler. Huh?" the voice on the other side of the door stopped. "The guy stopped. What's he doing?"

Kamijou froze. It _was _odd. That street, out of all the streets had not been attacked. It was almost as if someone knew that nothing was happening. Yet there were members here. Did that mean they hadn't taken hostages? That was good but they were waiting. Somehow, most likely through esper abilities or technology, they had learned of Kamijou's presence.

Moving as fast as he could manage, Kamijou moved away from the street, heading towards where the commotion was. That way he would be able to avoid running into any trouble, having the protection of the Tokiwadai students. That was the best option for now. Now all he had to do was es-

The sound of a door flying open startled him and Kamijou ran. The door that had opened was the one that he had just been listening at. And he knew their objective. All he had to do was get out safely.

Something flew right past his face, Shokuhou's hair whipping past and into his face from his back. He turned to see one member standing in front of him, hand outstretched yet a gun in his pants where Kamijou could see.

He wore leather, seeming to be a wannabe gangster. He had a scar under his chin that ran to his left eye through his mouth. Whatever had caused it, Kamijou didn't know and he felt that his whole body would shudder upon learning it.

The boy's eyes were black and his hair was the same, flat almost combed or gelled. Kamijou wondered what ability he had, to put something past his face.

The boy continued to outstretch his arm and Kamijou didn't move, not wanting to put Shokuhou in any more danger than she already was in.

"Drop the Level 5." The boy demanded. "I have no idea what your ability is but I doubt you can manage to control it holding that weight."

Kamijou swallowed some saliva. The boy was right of course. Imagine Breaker has holding up Shokuhou and the boy had a gun. There was little Kamijou could think of to do. But-

"No way," Kamijou refused. "I have no idea what you're going to do but I'm not going to let it happen."

There was no way that Kamijou Touma would place someone else's life ahead of his. Kamijou Touma would stand up for anyone, regardless of whom. And that was why he was able to say that without any hesitation.

The other boy frowned. In that instance, there was a slow cracking sound and something formed at the boy's hand. It gained shape and Kamijou saw that it was a knife, made entirely out of some clear material, shining beautifully in the light of the sun.

"I'm not going to ask again." The boy warned Kamijou.

Kamijou didn't answer as he slowly took a step back. He didn't care if the boy saw it; all he had to do was escape. But as Kamijou did so, that boy took a step forward as well. He held the knife in his head, as if only for show and Kamijou reacted.

"Damn it!" Kamijou bolted for it, not hearing the sound of running footsteps behind him. That was good but also bad. What did that guy have in his mind that he allowed Kamijou to escape? It wasn't long before Kamijou found out.

Something small pierced his neck, a sharp pain that made his body flinch. He had no idea what had pierced his neck but he had an idea. After all, Shokuhou had been hit by the exact same thing.

Kamijou still took a step forward but the world seemed to be bringing him down. He could barely keep his eyes open, his eyelids sheets of metal that seemed to be a strain to even lift. Kamijou collapsed the effects of LV-Drop taking effect on his body.

Shokuhou's limp body covered his own and still Kamijou moved. The world was hardly visible, a mysterious blur that made him confused. Where was everything? Where was he going?

His body lost all energy and he laid his head on the ground. The footsteps got closer and he felt a pressure that had been on his back for so long lifted. A face appeared in his vision, a smile that seemed quite scary as the scar was parted from the mouth.

"Thank you." The boy said. That knife edged closer towards Kamijou's face but there was little he could do. The knife was pressed against Kamijou's neck, glittering in the sunlight. "You did very well, but not good enough. We aspire to be like the most powerful esper after all, a certain unknown Level 0 that defeated the Number One. Did you really think that you could win? But here's something to think on. Do you actually think you'll wake up?"

The pressure on Kamijou's neck pressed harder and Kamijou closed his eyes, unable to keep them open any more.

* * *

The thing that woke Kamijou up was not something simple as the sun shining in his eyes. It wasn't that normal. It was glass. Glass and screams.

Something shattered above Kamijou and he felt glass on his face accompanied by a scream. His eyes shot open by the sound noise and in his vision, something dropped from the air, clutching their side and rolling about.

Kamijou had no idea what had happened or how long he was out but as soon as he raised his head, a sudden force pressed down on it, smashing it to the ground. The sudden force seemed to jolt his sleeping brain awake and he tried to move again but to no avail as someone lay on his back.

Was his opponent Tokiwadai or MINUS? He had no idea. It could be one or the other. A weapon lay in front of him in the form of a glass shard and Kamijou reached for it quickly. Reacting before the opponent could react to his own action, Kamijou spun his body around, the glass shard aiming for the centre of the attacker's body….

Kamijou stopped. His attacker had been in the middle of their own attack and they too had stopped.

"Misaka?" he asked.

The Railgun looked at Kamijou from where she was, frowning. "What are you doing here? Where's Shokuhou?" Sparks flew from her bangs and the scream of the enemy next to them still reached their ears.

Kamijou tried to answer but found it difficult. Why you ask? "Could you please get off my stomach for now?" he asked.

Misaka looked at him with a confused look and realised the position that she was in right now, her on top of the fallen Kamijou. Her face colour immediately changed as she stood up and backed away stammering a few words. Kamijou stood up and, taking pity upon their enemy, noticed the small packets of needles on his belt.

Taking them, Kamijou saw what he assumed them to be, a LV-Drop. He quickly applied the drug and the MINUS member soon stopped and went limp so that he would stop screaming. Kamijou removed the same needle from his neck, reaching for support as he gathered his energy from the attack.

"What happened?" he asked. How long had he been out?

"What do you mean?" said Mikoto with a frown. Another explosion from somewhere in School Garden echoed in the air as she answered. "Kuroko and Kongou-san saw you only a few minutes ago. Where's Shokuhou?"

Kamijou sighed in relief. The effects of LV-Drop didn't seem to last long for him. Was it because he was a Level 0? He had no idea but he still had a few more things to check out.

"Don't worry about her for now." Kamijou replied, changing the subject. "What about everyone else?" He was referring to the fellow classmates of his and Mikoto caught on.

"We've evacuated everyone. Most of our students are fighting and some from your school are fleeing but there are just so many of them. To be honest I think you're the only Level 0 left." She reported.

Kamijou absorbed the information and nodded. So, everyone from his school had already been evacuated. He was the only one left. That was a relief for him.

"What about you?" he asked. "Are you OK?"

Mikoto took a step back, blushing a tiny bit. How could he ask that? Of course he couldn't see how he looked right now but anyone could tell which the better of the two of them was. Mikoto, the Level 5 barely had a scratch on her while Kamijou seemed to be nothing but dirt and bruises, small cuts on his shirt and face. He seemed more beat up than he usually did yet he didn't complain. What was it that drove him?

"I-I'm fine." She said. "But forget about me. You need to get out of here idiot! Do you know how dangerous it is for you right now, a Level 0?"As if to iterate her point, an explosion rocked the air, the force causing Kamijou to have to lean upon the store window he was on for support. Still he looked at her and down one of the streets that the Tokiwadai students now had taken over.

He was silent and then answered, taking his first step. "I still have something I need to do." He said and ran off, the scene eerily familiar to Mikoto.

There were changes though. One, he was wearing casual clothes instead of his school uniform. Second, they were on the ground, not in the air. And finally, they were in Academy City, not Russia. It was because those were the words that that boy had said at the end of WWIII.

And this time as well, Mikoto watched as that boy's back receded. She had not known if he would return in WWIII but something right now told her one thing.

Kamijou Touma would come back.

Misaka Mikoto scoffed as she had that thought and headed off, heading towards that battlefield once more.

* * *

Kamijou had to save Shokuhou Misaki. It was his fault that she had been in the situation that she was in right now so Kamijou had to save her. If anything happened to her….

Kamijou had no idea where she was though. The streets of School Garden were filled with students from Tokiwadai. Almost every street had broken windows or the like and it was hard to find one that was not in that condition. Something in the back of Kamijou's mind told him that the Clean-Up may end up being longer than it was supposed to be but he discarded it.

Something seemed strange to him though. Although only he and Shokuhou had passed by one location when they had done so, there had been no one inside yet it was the most blocked off location inside School Garden. It was also the one guaranteed to the empty today.

Tokiwadai Middle School. No-one had been inside there and no-one would have been; it was the last location on the agenda. So why hadn't anyone been there before?

Kamijou had one thought. If someone were to pass by Tokiwadai and found that no-one was there wouldn't they automatically think that no-one would return there? Don't double check an empty area. It was common sense yet Kamijou saw no way out of the situation that MINUS had prepared.

Index and Otohime had called Anti-Skill and Judgment by now so he guessed where they would be right now.

Kamijou ran through the streets, ducking his head from attacks from the students of Tokiwadai as he ran towards the school. The students assumed that he was fleeing and why wouldn't he? He was the last Level 0 ally they had left on the battlefield. He had to escape.

They had no idea that he would fight that one battle by himself.

* * *

Shokuhou Misaki opened her eyes slowly. Her vision blurred and there was little that she could see in her vision. She tried to budge but found that she couldn't move at all. Her muscles were practically dead and she felt like throwing up.

Her remote lay in her lap and she tried to retrieve it, again not moving. He looked at her arms, finding they were tied to a chair. A…chair?

Shokuhou looked at her other arm and found it was the same. Yet no matter how she moved, she couldn't seem to break free. There was movement in front of her. A person? That was enough. All she had to do was co-

She blinked. Her….power wasn't working? Why wasn't it working?

The person in front of her spoke and as he did, her vision slowly, slowly got better.

"Glad to see you're awake, Level 5. It's just me so don't worry. Well, you really should. You'll find it hard to move and use your power. You're fine. I just injected you with a diluted form of LV-Drop. Enough to leave you conscious and aware of your surroundings but not much to do about it like stopping all movement and power use. Almost like the people you control eh Mental Out?"

The boy in front of her wore atrocious leather clothes, a definite wannabe gangster. He had poor dress sense and Shokuhou felt her respect for him drop into the negatives.

She tried to speak but didn't, little movement in her mouth.

"You can't talk either." The boy said. "Just saying."

Shokuhou looked up. She recognised the scenery, the area just inside Tokiwadai just in front of the front gate, but why here? There had been nothing here before when she and that Level 0 had come before. And what was he doing?

The boy was leaning in front of a tripod, setting something up. She could only guess however her hypothesis was proved to be correct as she got a good look at the object he was setting up.

It was a video camera. It was pointed at her. Numerous things went through her mind. What would happen that needed filming? What kind of public spectacle was this?

The boy smiled again, the scar on his face twisting in a strange fashion. "Let the show begin."

* * *

There was a large amount of static in the air, something that the Railgun, Misaka Mikoto sensed. Still holding her iron-sand sword, she looked at the nearest object on the floor making the static.

It was one of the hand-held radios that the members always carried.

On it was a screen. It was on all of them however it had never been used and Mikoto had juts guessed that it had been a design fault but it took on a whole new meaning now. It was only meant for one message.

All sounds stopped as everyone picked up a radio. It seemed that the members had lost all reason to fight now that the show had begun. Was it surrender? No.

The smiles on their faces suggested a victory. But how had they won?

Mikoto picked up one, Shirai Kuroko silently coming over to have a look at the screen.

On it was a boy wearing black with a large scar on his face. He was smiling, or whatever he called the facial expression he was making.

"Welcome everyone." He said. "A great writer in the English culture once said 'The world is a stage and all the men and women merely players.' And I must say a wonderful performance you gave. Wonderful. But I'm the curtain must drop at some point. And that point is now." The boy gave a bow. **[1]**

"Let me introduce myself. I am Kawabata Nobuhito. The reason I'm telling you this is so that you can remember it. For this day, there will truly be a minus. A minus one. Where seven will go to six." Kawabata stepped to the side and the students of Tokiwadai froze as they saw the person behind the boy.

Shokuhou Misaki.

She was sitting on a chair and looking straight at the camera and she was tied to said chair. She seemed weak and although the scenery of Tokiwadai School shone in the background, it was clear that no-one would be able to get close, particularly with the fact that they were otherwise preoccupied.

Kawabata re-entered the frame and in one of his hands, he held a knife that was clear, the light of the sun shining against it in a pretty pattern. "When you entered this battle, there was always going be to casualties. This is our seriousness you amateur espers. And this is the gap between us." Kawabata turned and walked towards Shokuhou, his expression unseen but the surprised look in Shokuhou's eyes was clear that it wasn't good.

The only thing that Mikoto could do now was rely on someone else. Perhaps a Teleporter that she knew well would be reliable right now.

"Kuroko!" she shouted to the person next to her but she had already begun the calculations for her power. However before even a fraction of a second had passed, the body of another MINUS member collided with Shirai's body sending her to the ground.

Shirai acted quickly, her Judgment training taking effect as she spun around and elbowed the attacker in the head however they maintained their grip.

Time was wasting and Mikoto had to act herself. The only one acting, others just watching, she sent a lighting spear towards the leg of the attacker, sending a large current throughout the person's body.

He convulsed and Kuroko took the opportunity to send an elbow to the stomach of the attacker and he fell backwards, holding out his hand, a large flash of light temporarily blinding both of the espers. It was short lived however as Mikoto rammed into the place that she last saw the person, feeling her own charging body ram into another.

She and the attacker both collapsed to the ground and she used her magnetism to press the attacker to the ground as she turned to Kuroko however her eyes managed to catch a glimpse of a radio on the guy's belt.

In that instance, she realised that it was too late. Kawabata Nobuhito had reached the Number Five esper and swung the knife down. They hadn't made it. Even though the entire school was made up of espers higher than Level 3, they still hadn't been able to protect one person.

What made someone powerful? Physical strength? What was being 'powerful'? Shokuhou was in the situation yet unable to do anything, a Level 5, powerless.

And in that situation what could anyone do? What hope was left? Mikoto's eyes managed to catch a glimpse of Shokuhou's as the knife fell. But in them was hope. Not fear. Why was that?

A roar that filled the air from the radio answered her question as an unknown figure collided with the body of Kawabata Nobuhito, sending him stumbling into the chair of Shokuhou Misaki, sending all three of the to the ground.

"What the f-" Kawabata stood up his back still facing the camera, the camera still standing as everyone edged closer to the screen, the person who had saved the Level 5 still on the ground. Yet it was clear who it was. Black spiky hair and a clenched right fist.

Because right now, that boy transcended what powerful was according to Levels. He had his own strength and determination that made others look at him in awe.

Kamijou Touma was that kind of person.

"Like hell, I'm going to just sit by and let this happen!" that one boy said. "Why don't you think about the fact that real people will die if this continues you bastard!"

That one boy stepped forward and punched Kawabata to the ground, Kawabata falling onto the camera as he did so, the screen on the radio faltering and falling as well, observing the battle to the side.

_That's right _thought Misaka Mikoto. That boy had his own strength. The strength to protect everyone around him, even those he didn't know. Yet every student at Tokiwadai interacted closely with each other.

If that boy could save a complete stranger, imagine what the students of Tokiwadai could do to protect their fellow students?

"That's right." Mikoto said as she used her magnetism to extract something from the MINUS member's belt. They were small needles and had one word on the side: LV-Drop. "If that guy can do it, then there's no reason for us to not be able to!"

With that, Misaka Mikoto sent the needles flying towards the enemy, the sedative piercing them and quickly taking effect as the members quickly fell to the ground.

The attacker underneath her stopped moving and the Railgun stood up, wiping a tiny amount of sweat from her face.

_Like hell I'm going to let this happen. _Those words that the boy had said gave her determination and the movement of others behind her told Mikoto that others had also been moved by those very words.

Because in the end, Kamijou Touma not only used his right fist but his words to defeat his enemies and gain allies. And right now, those words had gained him those allies that he needed.

"Let's end this." Mikoto said that and stepped forward, the remaining MINUS members feeling a chill where they hid inside School Garden.

* * *

The punch connected and Kawabata was thrown back against the ground of Tokiwadai. When Kamijou had finally reached the school, Kawabata had just turned on the camera which thus made it hard for Kamijou to just charge forward as he would easily be seen.

Yet when he had turned Kamijou had moved slowly at first before quickening his pace. Shokuhou had seen him but not acted to it and Kamijou had reached his opponent to where they stood now.

Kawabata wiped his mouth, saliva on the back of his hand. "You bastard." He said. "I thought I got rid of you using LV-Drop."

Kamijou raised his fists. "You did. But I'm a Level 0."

"Level 0!?" the shock in Kawabata's voice was obvious. "No. You can't be." Kawabata held out his left hand, a knife appearing in it again. He had dropped the other one and Kamijou had noticed that the spot where it as right now was a pool of water. That meant one thing. Those weapons were made out of ice. Yet how many could that guy make? And what kinds? Although there had only been knives so far, he might be concealing any weapon or two, or more. He also still had the gun in his pants and Kamijou tread carefully in the battle.

"There's no way that Level 0s would go and be treated by equals by Level 5s!" Kawabata ran forward, swinging the knife and Kamijou ducked, feeling the weapon whizz over his hair to which he responded with an uppercut to the chin.

Kawabata fell back, stumbling as he did so. "The only role that weaker espers has are the playthings of Level 5s!" He moved forward again however he brought out his gun, brandishing it like a maniac before pointing it at Kamijou however he was too close.

Kamijou used his left fist to hit the hand of the attacker, feeling the shock of the gun being fired as Kawabata pulled the trigger. In pain, Kawabata dropped the gun and Kamijou kneed him in the stomach.

Despite the pain, Kawabata took his chance. Still holding the knife he thrust it towards Kamijou's stomach only to stop. In the corner of his eye he saw Kamijou use his own hand to try and bring it into the path of the knife.

_Fool _he thought. Certainly, he thought Kamijou was such. The idea that weaker espers could be equals against those monsters known as Level 5 was absurd. _I'll make you realise the true nature of them! _Kawabata continued the path of the knife.

Kamijou moved his hand in the path of it. Kawabata expected a scream, blood spurting from the hand. But something like that didn't happen. The result was far that ridiculous bordering along the line of unnatural.

As soon as the knife hit that right hand, it shattered. Almost as if he was stabbing a rock, the knife burst apart and fell to pieces, Kawabata looking in surprise and not reacting even though he saw that right hand turn into a fist and smash into his jaw.

Kawabata fell back looking at that right hand, the Level 5 lying on the floor far off to the side looking at it as well. What the hell had just happened? As if something like that could happen in Academy City!?

"What the hell is up with your hand!?" yelled Kawabata. "What did you do to my Ice Arsenal?!" Kawabata formed another knife with that power of his throwing it towards Kamijou and in a simple action as if he were swatting a fly out of his way, that knife was hit with his right hand, small pieces of ice splattering against his face.

"You say that the only role for weaker espers is under Level 5s? Do you even have the right to say that?!" Kamijou yelled that as he stood in front of his enemy kicking away the gun that lay on the floor as hard as he could.

"What right? What right!?" Kawabata's voice rose. "What the hell are you talking about?!" Kawabata pointed at the scar on his face. "Do you think that this is joke to you? This is what Level 5s do. This is what the Number Four did to me 3 years ago! Can you look at me and say that again?!"

Kamijou looked at the wound. Had…the Number Four done that? Kamijou wondered what had caused the wound that had left that scar; it must have been horrendous, even when Kamijou had had his arm cut off there had been no scar and the only scar that he had was on the back of his right shoulder although he had no idea how he had gotten it.

But still he found himself doubting the words of that person in front of him that had suffered so.

"What the hell were you thinking you bastard?" said Kamijou in a low voice. There was only one reason that Kamijou could think of as to why a lower Level esper would attack a Level 5 by themselves without a reason. "Why would you attack someone like that just to be strong?!"

"Shut up! What would you know what lower Level espers feel when they see those stronger than them? Jealously? Envy? It's worse than that. It's self-derision. They mock us. How can we look at them and be satisfied with ourselves?!" cried Kawabata.

"So attacking them is the answer!?" yelled Kamijou back. "Attacking those who make you feel bad? You point that scar around but the only reason you have it is because of your messed up choice! If only you had focused upon improving than pointing your anger at others! The Number Three started off as a Level 1! If only you had focused on improving yourself then you could have been proud of your effort!"

"Shut up. Shut the hell up!" yelled Kawabata. He held both hands in front of him and a sword of ice appeared in a flash. Without a hitch he charged, yelling towards Kamijou, the entire scene visible on the camera that had been knocked over, filming the charge. Explosions from School Garden filled the air and the only silence in the air came from Kamijou and the fallen Shokuhou.

Kamijou clenched his fist and moved in reaction. Kawabata swung the sword down, expecting to take the chance that Kamijou would make when he used that strange right hand to make a run for the gun. He would still win if he killed the defenceless Shokuhou Misaki. He would win.

Kamijou rose his hand and caught the blade wincing as he did so as it cut into his flesh. This was his chance! Kawabata made a run to the left to reach the gun but noticed something. The sword was still in his hand. That meant-

That right fist slammed into his face as Kawabata took a step back to which he received another punch to his hand, the ice sword shattering like all the other weapons of his Ice Arsenal. A kick to the stomach caused his to step back coughing as he fell to his knees.

He looked up and noticed the boy in front of him; that one boy that stopped him from completing his goal. And it was his left hand that was bleeding. Had Kamijou realised that there was one weapon that was still a danger and made a choice to make sure that Kawabata didn't reach it.

"Why do you push your own misfortune onto others?!" Kamijou yelled at him, waving that bloodied hand. "Why do you blame others for your failures; when in reality, it's really your fault!?" Kamijou pointed at Shokuhou. "How can you say that that defenceless girl is the cause of all your pain? How can you say that for Misaka? How can you say that for the Number Four? The only one to blame is yourself!"

"It's…my fault? As if I would accept that! It's the Level 5s! It's always been the Level 5s!" Kawabata rubbed is mouth and stood up.

"The Level 5s!? Screw that. It's you. You're not content with yourself. And how can you be so unhappy? I'm a Level 0 and yet I'm living my life way better than yours. Who cares about Levels? If I have a Level 5 that's a friend, I'll gladly protect them and I would do the same even if they weren't. You make them sound as if they're the pinnacle of humanity but they're just like you and me. They have friends, family and something they wish to protect! So why did you step on that by doing this stupid attack!?"

"Me, not content with myself? How can you say that even though there's someone out there, a certain unknown Level 0 that chose to act on that unhappiness and attacked the Number One and Three to satisfy that unhappiness!" Kawabata Nobuhito stated the reason to why MINUS existed and his own reason for joining. That fact that someone could manage to satisfy themselves by attacking those stronger than them and winning as well as feeling good in the effort; it was something that Kawabata longed to do.

"It wasn't like that." Kamijou replied. "As if someone would attack another person just to satisfy their own unhappiness. That may be your world but it's not mine! I didn't attack. I saved. The reason for my actions against Accelerator was to save. And my actions towards the Number Three aren't from hate but friendship!"

Kawabata clenched his teeth. Why…why was this Level 0 saying things that made him seem like he was the certain unknown Level 0? Someone who clearly didn't approve of MINUS? It couldn't be!

"Shut uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuupppppppppppppppppp !" Kawabata Nobuhito let out that cry and the air around him shimmered. Suddenly as if out of nowhere, ice weapons in the form of swords, spears and knives shot out from his body and stacked stacking upon one anther creating a large wall of the weapons behind him. He pointed his arms forward and all of those weapons pointed towards Kamijou.

Kamijou took one step and then another and broke into a run.

"If you think that others are the source of pain and you need to live in a world where unhappiness is satisfied by pushing it onto others, then first I need to bring you out of that world of yours!"

Kamijou Touma broke into a run as well, meeting up with Kawabata in the middle. There was only one spot that was open for him; the centre, where the origin of all those weapons were from. Yet Kamijou was determined. He would win. He would win not only for himself but for his enemy.

He would win!

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Both boys let out that cry as Kamijou pushed his fist forward into the blade ahead of him. The ice shattered and Kamijou noticed all of the other weapons converge on one spot. Still he moved forward, letting his right fist, the fist that contained Imagine Breaker fly.

Kawabata saw red as Kamijou came closer. His weapons would hit. Definitely. There was no way-

Yet for some reason they stopped. Kawabata's eyes went wide as he realised what had happened. His weapons. There were too many. They had all stockpiled upon one another so much in reaction to his rage that there had been too many to actually converge upon the area where his enemy was each of them blocking each other due to their sheer size.

"So I'll shatter that illusion of yours for you!" Kamijou Touma said that as he punched the scarred face of his opponent. Kawabata was lifted off his feet and tumbled to the ground, ice flying in all directions as it shattered, sharp shards scattering, a few of them shattering the camera screen that had been filming the entire event.

The curtain had dropped.

The Battle of School Garden was definitely over.

* * *

"Oi! Are you OK?" Kamijou raced over to Shokuhou and he reached out with his left hand but realising that it was bleeding quite a lot, he reached with his right.

Shokuhou still couldn't move but the relieved look in her eyes told Kamijou that she was alright. Kamijou undid the knots of the ropes using one hand and soon all of the constraints loosened from the Level 5.

Her head lopped onto the ground and Kamijou lifted her up, dragging her to the gate of Tokiwadai, leaning her against it so that he wouldn't fall.

He let his left hand fall limply and Kamijou looked at the unconscious Kawabata in the grounds of the school. He didn't seem to be able to get up any time soon and Kamijou felt that Shokuhou was safe.

He let out a sigh and rubbed his head. "Man. I really didn't think that it would turn out like this." He said. Regardless he looked down at Shokuhou. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

Kamijou pressed his finger against the places where the ropes had been and upon receiving no reaction of serious bruising he assumed that she was OK. As for him….

Kamijou looked at the wound and noticed how deep it actually had cut. There was little movement with a dull aching and Kamijou immediately thought that he should get it stitched up. He was OK to move but he didn't want to leave Shokuhou there all by herself.

He didn't have to wait long. Sure enough he soon saw that other Level 5, along with some others students of Tokiwadai. Shirai Kuroko as well as that girl with the fan appeared from one of corners of the School Garden accompanied by two others students that Kamijou didn't recognise.

One of them had darkish hair that was slightly bluish and next to her was another girl that brown hair stood out compared to the other girls.

Mikoto immediately saw where Kamijou was and raced over to where he and Shokuhou were. He merely watched them approach and waited for all of them to come closer before he started talking.

"What happened?" he asked. The explosions had already calmed down and the fact that the most powerful esper was in front of him, he guessed that it was over.

He was right. "Everyone collapsed when they saw what happened and we took out the rest." Mikoto glanced towards Kamijou's limp hand and he looked at it.

"Sorry." He said. "I did something careless. But is everyone OK? What about you and Shirai? And what about you guys?" he asked as he turned towards the other girls. Upon closer inspection they seemed alright however there were a number of cuts along their face and clothes.

The girls seemed surprised that he would put them over the condition that he was in but none the less answered.

"Awatsuki only received some small scratches" said the brown girl referring to the light-bluish haired girl. "Her Float Dial made our fighting restricted, the same for me and my Hydro Hand. What about you Kongou-san?" she asked.

"Just fine Wannai." Replied the girl called Kongou to the brown haired girl.

Kamijou nodded and turned to Shirai. "What about you?"

"Hmph, an ape like you should not concern yourself with the dealings with Level 4s." she replied and Kamijou let a relived sigh, It seemed that she was alright as well as her attitude was the same. "But still." Shirai continued. "To think that MINUS would manage to have the resources to complete this assault. Anti-Skill just arrived so we can only wait for all of them members to be rounded up. I shall assist in that as well."

Kamijou didn't reply as he looked at the fallen figure of Kawabata Nobuhito. It was amazing though. It definitely took a large degree of loyalty and pure stupidity to make an attack on the students of Tokiwadai.

All of this happened because of the rumours surrounding a certain unknown Level 0, Kamijou frowned. Although before he had saved Fukiyose he had only heard bits and pieces about MINUS, the delinquents that chased him around letting loose information. But Kamijou had not put much importance into it.

But now was a different matter.

Too many people were at risk. Yet Kamijou made a promise to himself. To protect those that were affected by the people who had incorrectly interpreted his reason for fighting. It was right to say that Kamijou had unintentionally started this. But the ending would be different.

Kamijou Touma would intentionally end it.

"-you?" asked Mikoto as her words entered his brain. He turned to the girls with a frown.

"I asked what about you?" Mikoto asked. Kamijou looked down at his bloodied hand that had started to drip onto the ground. According to Shirai, Anti-Skill was coming. That meant he was no longer needed.

"I better be off." He said and without a word turned off and ran through School Garden. The girls watched him go, wordlessly.

Shokuhou did so as well and one thought appeared in her mind.

_Kamijou Touma. He definitely will be a good target to capture._

* * *

"Touma! You said that you wouldn't get hurt!" Index bared her teeth and Kamijou back away. He had visited the hospital and had his hand all bandaged up by Heaven Canceller, making a quick return to the dorm.

He had called Index and Otohime to meet him there as all of the other students from both his school and Tokiwadai were being interviewed by Anti-Skill. As such it was only the three in the Dorm.

"I said not too hurt! And besides I'm fine! But I won't be if I receive that bite attack!" Kamijou had entered a prostrating position and covered his head with his hands as he hid.

"Onii-chan! That kind of vague reasoning isn't good enough! Although we did what you asked you didn't keep your end of the bargain!" Otohime cried that out and Kamijou looked at her.

"I don't remember making a bargain! But still we have work to do! Let's go both of you! I need to direct you to make sure that we clean up that hallway! The window can wait until tomorrow!"

The girls had lost the opportunity to vent out their anger and were dragged by Kamijou Touma to finish off the work that they had yet to complete.

* * *

Shokuhou Misaki and Misaka Mikoto made their way to room 310. Everyone else had returned to their dorms as well at the end of the interviews and ultimately everyone had realised who had truly ended the battle. After all that Level 0 had become awfully popular.

Yet no-one mentioned it to Anti-Skill. Even Shirai Kuroko kept it a secret and the reason was obvious. Although she hadn't done so intentionally, she realised one thing. That boy hadn't done what he did for credit. He did it because he wanted to save.

And somewhere in the heads of all the students involved, that idea was respected. Besides, something like this would remain a memory forever and keeping one's memories to themselves was a part of having good memoires.

Shokuhou had already received an antidote to LV-Drop however her movements were still groggy. But her speech patterns were not.

"Hmm. I do suppose that your physical attacks would have greatly helped. You truly are a monster Misaka-san." She said honestly.

"Don't start, Shokuhou." Mikoto said. "What was the other monster doing while everyone else was fighting? Sitting like a puppet. In the end you had to rely on someone else. A first for you, isn't it?"

They weren't looking at each other as they spoke but the tension in the air was practically visible. They kept at it until they reached the hallway with the broken window and stopped. Amazingly, somehow someone had managed to clean off all the soot from the walls and only a new window lay on the side of the wall.

Immediately the two Level 5s thought the same thing. The only person that would have the complete idiocy to have the strength to complete a task that wasn't really that serious was that guy.

He must have made it back towards the Dorm after the hospital without coming to check on School Garden. Mikoto smiled to herself. That was him alright. That idiot.

She reached her room and opened it coming across a scene that she had hardly expected to see.

Kamijou Touma was lying on the beds, sprawled on two of them, a silent yet comfortable look on his face. On any other occasion, Mikoto might have blushed upon seeing it however she went red for another reason.

"Hmm. Although he did say he wasn't like that, I wonder if he was telling the truth?" Shokuhou asked that question as she looked at the scene as well.

Although Kamijou was looking comfortable it was the other two people looking comfortable that truly troubled Mikoto.

Tatsugami Otohime lay extremely close towards her cousin's head, her own eyes closed as she slept, grabbing onto one of Kamijou's arms and pressing it towards her own stomach. Both he and her were in the same clothes that they had started the day off in. As for Sphynx, that calico cat was lying on the pillow where Otohime's head should have been sleeping silently.

As for Index, this was what truly shocked Mikoto's heart. Index was gripping Kamijou's other hand and pressing it up to her head, the bandages probably being of a soft material due to the satisfied look on her face. She was gripping her own pillow and resting it one Kamijou's, her own head rising and falling with his breaths.

"Why is it that sometimes your normal attitudes impress me yet just piss me off!? Stop being yourself and getting into these situations!" Mikoto let out that yell, sparks flying from her bangs, truly the world's most frightening alarm clock.

* * *

Due to the nature of the Battle of School Garden, most of the students had decided to eat together in their own friendship groups to discuss the events. As such, Kamijou was forced to eat out by himself due to the fact that no-one wanted to have to split the bill of Index's appetite.

The evening had run the same, students discussing what had happened and the students of a Certain High School asking the same thing. Naturally they told them an adjusted version that left out Kamijou's involvement and the only people who had known that he had been involved in the Battle at all were Kamijou himself and Tsuchimikado, a fact that he too kept to himself. After all, the students of A Certain high School had all been directed out by the Tokiwadai students before the end.

Morning came and somehow to the other students, Kamijou had become a bit too popular with the students of Tokiwadai, some of them even coming up to him to thank him for something although the students of A Certain High School had no idea what he had done.

Kamijou thanked them in return and eventually all the students went back to their posts that they had to clean, Kamijou partly glad that he had been told to only clean the Dorm with only the window left.

Still although he had that one task left, Kamijou had one thing to check out.

* * *

Shokuhou Misaki was the first to come to the hallway out of all the girls in their room. And the one thing that she noticed was the open passageway at the end of the hall, a passageway that had not been there before.

She walked towards it and opened it further, seeing a ladder at the end of passageway. It led up into the roof and Shokuhou frowned. Who had built such a dodgy place? She climbed the ladder and stuck her head out of the roof, looking out at the expanse below Tokiwadai.

People passed below and the masses of District 7 seemed to be available to only her and she looked down at them. The sunlight shone down from the air onto the side of her face and a faint breeze rustled her hair. The sounds of the masses filled her ears and the scent of the breeze was one of flowers, not of pollution that she had imagined filled the airs of the higher levels of Academy City.

"Hmm?" a voice interrupted her thoughts. She looked ahead of her and noticed a boy sitting there with black, spiky hair.

"Kamijou-kun?" she asked as she stepped out from the roof. The tiles seemed to be painted on for this spot, concealing a latch that opened outwards.

"Ah. Shokuhou. You found it too." He said. He was sitting near to where the latch opened up, legs dangling on the slope , his hands clutching the tip of the roof just in case.

She approached him and did the same, both of them watching the scenery below them. Silently she reached for her remote and held it to her side. This time there would be no interruptions. She was sitting on his left side so that right hand would have no effect.

Misaka Mikoto would not interrupt. It was the perfect opportunity. She slowly reached out with a gloved hand and-

"How are you?" he asked. Shokuhou stopped and looked at his face. What was he talking about?

"Back at School Garden, you seemed seriously scared. I've seen it when someone with so much power was powerless." Indeed he had, not only when Misaka Mikoto couldn't save the Sisters but also in Russia with Accelerator. "How do you feel?"

"Feel?" asked Shokuhou. She looked up at the sky, the clouds moving slowly. She hadn't considered her feelings in that moment, passing them off as unnecessary but now that the boy said it, it did bother her. She had felt so alone with no-one to come and save her. When she had felt relieved when she had seen that boy approaching, seeing that boy protecting her.

"Why did you save me?" she asked. "I'm a stranger to be honest. We had only shared a room for a day. So why do so?"

Kamijou looked at her and responded so easily it was as if he always responded when asked such a question.

"Do I need a reason?"

Shokuhou Misaki stopped. His words were so straight forward and blunt that she stopped. She didn't answer as Kamijou just looked at her with a straight expression. Was…that his foundation? The foundation that he built himself on? She couldn't understand it. Why would he go out and protect others? Why would a Level 5 like her be protected by this one boy? She didn't understand.

She smiled and reached touching Kamijou's hand. Yet there was no beeping sound. She merely gave it a pat and looked Kamijou in the eye.

"Well then I suppose it would be rude of me not to thank you. Thank you, Kamijou-kun." She stood up and walked over to the latch, lifting it up and going down the ladder leaving a confused Kamijou in her wake.

Shokuhou Misaki couldn't understand the mind-set of that one boy. She tried hard to decipher each and every mind that she came across and as such no secrets were hidden from her. Yet-

Misaka Mikoto watched as she saw Shokuhou Misaki descend from the ladder.

"Where were y-"she began, to ask and then noticed the remote in her hand and the smile on her face. Sparks flew off her bangs despite the Dorm rules to not use powers.

"What did you do to him?" asked Mikoto. Her voice was dark and Shokuhou wondered if this was the true power that she had been holding within her this entire time.

Shokuhou pocketed the remote. "Absolutely nothing."

"And you expect me to believe that?!" Her voice was raised and Shokuhou's gaze darkened. It was unlikely that she would attack however the possibility was there. If she were to, Shokuhou doubted that-

"Misaka?" A voice came from behind her. Mikoto recognised the voice and immediately dashed to the source of the voice, reaching for the boy's collar as he stepped out of the passageway, not listening to his shouts as she reached and opened his eyelids, similar to what an optometrist might do with special tools. However that Railgun used her hands.

"OI oi oi oi! P-Please don't hurt me! It's not my fault that I saw your Gekota plushie that you tried to hide!" Kamijou let out that cry but stopped as he realised that Mikoto sighed and let go of him.

"You were telling the truth." Mikoto turned and spoke to Shokuhou. "Why?"

Shokuhou put a finger to her chin and posed in a cute way. "There are some mysteries that people decide to solve on their own, without taking the easy way out." Shokuhou moved towards the window and motioned to it. "Should we perhaps get this window up?"

Mikoto didn't respond but realised something as she saw the figures of Index and Otohime come around the corner.

"What do you mean you saw my Gekota plushie!?" she demanded.

Kamijou's face paled. "What!? You didn't know! Hahahaha. This Kamijou-san was actually lying so-wait. Please stop BiriBiri-ing! I'm pretty sure that powers are forbidden in the halls! Wah! Such misfortune!"

Kamijou Touma let out that cry and Shokuhou Misaki looked on in amusement at the scene unfolding in front of her.

Kamijou Touma had said that he didn't need a reason and she didn't understand that.

However she didn't think that peeking into his mind would be the answer.

What made up a person? Although Shokuhou Misaki realised that she would instantly answer 'the head' there was one thing that made her change her mind.

The boy's answer had not come from the head.

It came from the heart.

Maybe there was something more towards her ability than she thought but only in regards to that one boy.

Kamijou Touma.

"I'm quite interested in you, Kamijou Touma," Said Shokuhou Misaki, The Mental Out as she watched the boy flail on the ground attacked on all sides by esper and Index alike due to that biting attack while Tatsugami Otohime viewed from the side.

* * *

**[1] If you don't know who said this I think that you need to get out more. It was Shakespeare in his play 'As You Like It' according to Wikipedia.**

**And that's then end! What with the ending appearing on a location in Tokiwadai myself I felt that the locations inside of the school did not fit the scene that I had in my head, the scene of Kamijou appearing to be a person beyond Misaki's expectations. And what about the ending? What did you think of it?**

**However that's just my view. So what did you think? I know, I know, you guys don't really want to read the end and beginning comments however if you feel that I should keep them up, just tell me the word. Although I probably will keep on doing them…..**

**Ultimately though this is me telling you a story. And what kind you think of the sheer numbers of MINUS? And LV-Drop? I feel that it was an anti-esper technique that might be used in the future and perhaps even explained. Although even I haven't figured out how that happens….Basically though the higher the Level, the prolonged the effects.**

**With PokeRescue18 keeping up with me, I hope that you guys enjoyed this last chapter and look forward to the next one! And seriously, happy birthday! I hope that you enjoy it and have many more ahead of you! As a certain unknown Level 0 said in Volume 1, "you just have to get even better memories next year!" Even though the situation was different...Anyway, happy birthday once again from me, Mr Question Mark! And while we wait eagerly for that novel!**

**Must…get….to…..sleeeeeeeep….zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**And as always,  
Review if you please**

**And I'll see you when I see you and I won't if I don't.**


	22. Itsuwa: Part 1

**Oh. My. God. Did you guys read it? DID YOU READ IT!? Holy crap. That novel was definitely worth the wait. All those parts and that climax at the end. Where Kamijou has that last line. I squealed like a girl.**

**And Rensa? What did you guys think of her? And the 7 Level 5s. Aihana Etsu. Is he the #6 or the imposter that Shokuhou was talking about? And yes, all the Level 5s did make an appearance. Even check the epilogue. Regardless, that was a great novel.**

**And I guess that stage moves onto me for now. I suppose I'll have to supply you with some stories and I would like to thank everyone that read my stories even though I wasn't writing. I hope that this next arc is the one that you are looking forward to.**

**Of course there were contradictions between what I thought Shokuhou would be and the reality, however I'll try to keep this as canon as possible. If you get the feeling of 'Hey! It wasn't like that!' I hope that you will forgive me. Please?**

**Amd I'd like to thank my beta reader PokeRescue18 for all of the work that's been put into this as well. And I hope you enjoy, from both me, MrQuestionMark, and PokeRescue18.**

* * *

The soft sea breeze echoed in the air, water washing against the boat making it rock back and forth slowly.

There was the smell of the water in the air and the clear sky had a perfect sun to shine down upon the natural world. Only the boat disturbed the perfection that was nature. Yet-

"HOW THE HELL DID IT END UP LIKE THIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSS?!"

A Japanese boy on that boat let out that cry into the air.

* * *

Now I can tell what you're thinking. _Ah, Kamijou Touma is already into something due to his misfortune again isn't he? Mr Question Mark, why is it that you are so cruel to such a great character?_

Well, first of all, get off my back, it keeps the story running. And second of all, in order to understand the reason for this, we must turn back the clocks…

* * *

**76 hours prior…..**

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan! I want to have a go at this!" cried Tatsugami Otohime.

Kamijou Touma was led by the hand through the streets of Academy City by his cousin, followed closely by the nun that held 103,000 grimoires in her head until he stopped in front of a stall that was run a student of Kirigaoka Girls' Academy. Kamijou remembered the last time he had entered in such a contest after the Daihaseisai and although the trip had been good fortune the actual events were not.

It had been two days after the end of the Clean-Up and Kamijou felt rather relived that he had finally been cast out of the hell that was Tokiwadai. Every morning would end up the same with Misaka Mikoto demanding the know why he was sleeping in the bathtub to which Index bit him on the head after having a discussion on the good foods of Japan. After all with her appetite, he was sure that she would be able to eat rotten food without any trouble.

As such he had given her a lecture on cooking but she seemed disinterested to which Kamijou yelled at her because it was her lack of ability that he had to cook for her in the first place. That was the last straw for Index and she had a good serving of Kamijou Touma. Otohime looked on to the side as she casually ate her food while most of the other students looked on in shock and surprise.

And speaking of which, Kamijou had noticed that he had gotten highly popular. Whenever he was alone or not, the many students would end up coming to him to have a chat and for the most part, they were always asking about him and what he liked to do.

It seemed that a popular question was what he liked to do on the weekend however he had no answer to that. After all, all of his weekends were running around either chasing magicians or espers in the past few days.

Another thing was that he tried to avoid most of the students that were not from Tokiwadai. After all, that incident in the School Garden with that 'fake' magician had labelled Kamijou as the 'famous' pervert. Somehow, that pervert had managed to escape all of the students and despite efforts by the students that had and had not seen him; there was no success in the search. Kamijou felt that a certain Mental Out girl had something to do with that however had no idea what.

For some reason it seemed that he had met her before but a lack of memory was something that made recalling things the 'previous' Kamijou Touma impossible. He still even had that map of all the schools in School Garden, a full map that shouldn't actually exist. Sometimes that made Kamijou fear for his safety.

Regardless, he had also been made to clean up in School Garden as well, trying not to because of his bandaged hand although today the bandage had been removed forever. He had finally managed to attach that window however with all of the distractions that came in the form of two Level 5s, a clingy cousin and a vicious nun; there had been numerous 'battle marks' left around the frame of the window that didn't seem to come out.

He had a feeling that if he ever saw that window again he would be able to tell how left what mark. It seemed that the dodgy Tokiwadai Clean-Up would be permanently engraved upon the building.

As for the opening in the roof, Mikoto had claimed it as her own spot for her and her friends but it seemed that it was the most popular hangout for groups less than 6. It was not uncommon now to see Tokiwadai students on the roof.

Kamijou sighed. He had expected a calm event but it was anything such. All he wanted now was a small amount of peace.

As such….

"Hah!" said Kamijou proudly as he looked at the stall. It seemed it was a basic lottery. There were a hundred tickets and one person took one each. Then after all of the tickets were taken, a number would be taken out of the barrel next to the girl. All of the prizes were funded by Kirigaoka and it seemed like a publicity stunt to increase knowledge of Academy City around the world but that seemed a bit stupid to Kamijou. WWIII had done that after all.

Kamijou looked at the prizes. Amazingly there were 100 prizes so no matter who you were, you would win. First prize was a 4 person return cruise across the Pacific Ocean and back.

Ah. A cruise. He could use that. But still Kamijou said what he needed to say.

"As if you would be able to win that! You're a relative of this unfortunate Kamijou Touma. You'll be lucky to win last prize, the chocolate bar!" said Kamijou proudly but Otohime had already moved towards the desk and asked for three tickets.

"Listen to me when I'm telling you something!" yelled Kamijou as he shouted at her as she returned. Otohime smiled.

"Ne, ne Onii-chan. If we win the cruise can we go on it together?" asked his cousin.

Kamijou tilted his head. "What do you mean? It's for four people. Even if you take me and Index, we'll have one spare spot." He turned to Index. "Do you have anyone that you want to take?" he asked her.

Index shook her head. "If you go Touma then I'm fine with anyone." She said with a smile.

Kamijou sighed and looked at the ticket in his hand. His number was 100. Otohime's was 21 and lastly Index's was 56. They had all been taken at random draw and all of the tickets had been used up.

"Well I suppose it's fine." Kamijou said reluctantly. "But still, don't get your hopes up. This Kamijou and his bad luck really is-"

"And the winner of the cruise is number 21!" called the girl at the stand. Kamijou's eyes went wide as Otohime held up her ticket and shook her cousin in excitement. Kamijou however was frozen.

His cousin had won. Kamijou Touma's, the unluckiest guy in the world, cousin had won. That confirmed it for Kamijou. His bad luck wasn't genetic. It was just him.

"Such misfortune," He said as he fell to his knees a dark cloud forming over him. He maintained that position, even listening as Index won 15th prize, a cooking set that would most likely be used to make some extravagant meal for her.

Kamijou listened as all of the other prizes were listed off and just as it finished he realised that only the numbers 1-99 had been listed off. He would get the last prize.

He stood up, ready to receive his prize, a coupon for a corner store that he had no idea where it was.

"And lastly, the store coupon goes to number 0!" announced the student and Kamijou paused. He looked at his ticket, reading the 1 and the two zeroes. He turned to Otohime.

"Say Otohime. You did get this ticket from the girl over there right?" he asked.

Otohime nodded and looked at Kamijou's ticket and her face fell. "Ah Onii-chan, you got the dud ticket."

"Dud?" he asked.

"Yeah. That girl there said that 101 tickets were lent out so there was going to be to one dud ticket." She looked disappointed that her cousin didn't win anything and Kamijou felt that he really was going to cry. Everyone with had entered had won a prize and sure enough the one ticket that Kamijou had to get was the dud. Why had he deserved this? What had he done?

"Touma it's nothing big right? It's only a contest." Index said as she peered over his shoulder to look at that ticket.

"You can only say that since you won something! Think about this poor Kamijou-san! Even Otohime got a cruise! Just how can you say this is nothing big!? I want a prize!" Kamijou let out that yell into the air, attracting attention from others as he fell to the ground, negativity seeming to flow off him.

"Such misfortune…." Kaijou said for the second time in the last 10 minutes.

* * *

Index, Otohime and Kamijou had all packed their bags for the trip across the Pacific. Even that calico cat was all ready to go on the trip and Kamijou himself had no idea if cats were even allowed but he felt that he would tackle that problem when he got there.

They all sat around the table at Kamijou's apartment and looked at the last ticket.

"So, who are we going to take?" asked Kamijou.

"Onii-chan, why don't you just invite one of your friends? You made a lot at Tokiwadai." Pointed out Otohime to which Kamijou fiercely shook his head.

"If I took Mikoto, I'll receive a biting attack from Index over here. If I bring anyone else, that monstrous Dorm Manager will likely take a piece out of me. No Science Side. No Science Side." Kamijou said that as if he had another 'Side' to choose from however Otohime had no idea what he was talking about.

Kamijou brought out his phone and scrolled along the list of names with one of them being mysterious to Otohime like 'Accelerator' and 'Hamazura Shiage'. As he scrolled through them he looked at Index.

"Is there anyone from the Magic Side that you want to invite?" he asked her.

"Magic?" asked Otohime but her question was roughly ignored as Index thought for a bit.

"Well, not really. Necessarius is what comes to mind but as long as your there Touma I don't mind who you bring." She replied.

Kamijou sighed and picked a random number that he had, listening to the dial tone of the phone on the other end.

* * *

The call connected. As it was in the afternoon that Kamijou had called the number it was in the morning when the call connected in London, England.

All of the people in the room looked at the phone that had called and the owner of the phone brought it out, a surprised expression on his face as he looked at the owner of the number. He put it on speaker and answered the call, placing the phone in the centre of the table.

"Hello? T-"

Before the boy on the other end could ask what he wanted to know the person he was addressing answered.

"How did you get this number?" Tatemiya Saiji asked.

"I could ask you the same thing!" The reply came on the other end of the phone. "How did Agnese get my number from you anyway? I got your number from her! Damn it; stop trying to change the subject." There was a coughing sound on the other end. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

Tatemiya looked at the other occupants of the room. The young Uragami and Kouyagi, the woman Tsushima, Nomozaki and the old Isahaya and of course Itsuwa who was looking in surprise at the phone. They had been discussing something that their Priestess had been avoiding to talk about for a while now ever since she had returned from Academy City with Darren Hersham. But it wasn't just the one issue. It was a number of them.

The first of course was the mysterious package that the pilot had given them upon her arrival. He had given it to Tatemiya in Itsuwa's company and he had said "Please return this back to Kanzaki-san" to which he practically retreated back into the plane and took off.

When they had looked in the package, Itsuwa turned bright red and Tatemiya gained a cheeky look on his face.

"So, Kanzaki has gone this far huh?! Using the Hyper Ero Fallen Angel Maid outfit!?" declared Tatemiya in the sky while Itsuwa on the side clenched a fist as if a reminder to herself to work harder. "Just what happened in Academy City?!"

They had all wanted to know what she had done to that boy known as Kamijou Touma, the legend of Kanzaki's affection for him growing as the details were vague.

The second question lay in the cargo that was brought back. An interrogation in the Tower of London was planned but that had been cancelled due to the fact that Darren Hersham, for lack of a better word had completely lost his mind.

Attempts to use magic to retrieve his mind were lost almost as if some kind of mystical force had taken a hold of him. In the end, Necessarius had no choice but to remove his memories rather than retrieve them and 'Darren Hersham' was no more.

But the thing that everyone had been interested in was the wounds. The armour that Darren was wearing still had its protective charm on it and the effect of his magic was quite strong. So what had completely crushed it and pierced his skin and flesh?

Large holes covered his armour as of someone had taken a literal bite into him but whenever someone brought it up, Kanzaki Kaori, one of the less than 20 Saints in the world, slightly paled and avoided the subject.

So what had she faced? Was Kamijou Touma involved at all? She didn't seem to want to discuss it, choosing to brood over the issue herself.

That was what they were discussing in an Amakusa Church meeting. It could always be postponed but still why had Kamijou Touma called?

"No, nothing important." Replied Tatemiya. "So why have you called? D-Don't tell me it has to do with the Hyper Ero Angel Maid outfit?!"

"THE WHAT!?" came the yell from the other end of the phone. "Wait Index! This Kamijou-san doesn't know anything about that so please don't remember what you saw back when Acqua attaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacked!" A scream erupted from the phone and shouts of "Get off get off. Help me Otohime!" came from the phone and it was a while before everything calmed down.

A clearing of the throat came from the end of the phone after a while. "Do you need a holiday?" he asked.

Everyone tilted their heads at the question and Tatemiya elected to taking the phone outside the building that they were in the answer the call. Upon seeing that no-one was listening in the early hours of the morning, he asked: "What are you asking?" Tatemiya thought of something mischievous at that moment but kept it to himself.

"Well, my cousin, Index and I are going on a cruise on the Pacific. But we don't want to waste the extra seat that we have. So, do you need anyone that needs a holiday?"

Tatemiya Saiji, the Substitute Pontiff of the Amakusa Church smiled. "As a matter of fact I do….."

When Tatemiya had returned from the conversation he came across a number of people all looking at him with intent stares.

"He was doing a survey that he had to do for school. Nothing big." Tatemiya struggled to keep the smile off his face before looking at Itsuwa.

"Oh and Itsuwa? Kanzaki called. She said that you have to ready within an hour and at the port of Yokohama by tomorrow." **[1]**

Tatemiya's request had been so strange that Itsuwa would have normally considered it as strange but this was a request from the Priestess! It must have been extremely important so the first thing that Itsuwa did was bolt out the door to head to her own apartment in order to pack her things.

Smiling to himself Tatemiya sat down and let out a relieved sigh.

"What was that?" asked Itsuwa's grandfather Isahaya.

"Let me tell you something. Today is the start of the great Itsuwa battle of the cruise!" Everyone leaned in except the woman Tsushima who shook her head as Tatemiya explained.

"I really feel sorry for that boy and Itsuwa. I really do." She said.

"Shut up and listen."

Not wanting to pretend that she didn't care Tsushima did so.

* * *

**26 hours prior…..**

Itsuwa stood at the port of Yokohama looking at the boat that Kanzaki was supposed to be on. It was a large boat and seemed more like a cruise than something that magicians should use to discuss battle tactics of the sort.

It was separated into two parts: Below deck and above it. Below the deck was everything that was rooms and the like and above deck was a large rectangular block with three extra floors. It seemed daunting and something ominous with its sheer size.

She wore very casual clothes and the port ran down both sides of her, people clamouring to get aboard and some bumping into her. She didn't mind though and stepped out of the way keeping an eye for the Priestess.

"Tatemiya-san? Where exactly is the Priestess?" Tatemiya who was wearing the same clothes as he always did looked away whistling and Itsuwa tilted her head as he did so. What was up? Was something the matter?

She had assumed that something was the matter with the Priestess or that she had wanted to discuss the events surrounding Darren Hersham but she wasn't so sure now.

"Tatemiya-san?" Itsuwa asked again. She had even brought her Friuli spear that was separate into certain parts along with her in a shoulder bag along with her suitcase but somehow she felt that she was being played by a fool. Her voice gained a tone that she rarely gave because of her shy nature. Why was she even here?

Tatemiya began sweating where he stood at the port of Yokohama with Itsuwa looking awfully displeased. She always had time on her hands but for thing like these she didn't have to waste it on.

"Why am I here Tatemiya-san?" she asked.

Tatemiya caught sight of something in the crowd approaching them and turned to Itsuwa, a smile on his face. He patted on Itsuwa's shoulder.

"Good luck Itsuwa." He said cryptically. "I wish you the best of luck."

Best of luck? What was he talking about?

Someone stopped in front of them and Itsuwa turned to look at them, face blushing as she realised who it was.

"Hi Tatemiya." Kamijou Touma said. On his back was an unknown girl however he was followed by the familiar Index of 103,000 grimoires. "Hi Itsuwa. Are you ready?"

"R-Ready?" She stammered. What was he talking about? Why was he even here?

Kamijou pointed towards the large ship, named the 'Megumi no Fume'. **[2]** "Are you coming?" he asked. "Tatemiya said you needed a holiday so we invited you to come with us. Do you get sea sick?"

Itsuwa's head entered a daze. She looked between the confused Kamijou and the girl behind him as well as Index and Tatemiya who had thumbs up. She looked at the boat, the Megumi no Fume, then at the suitcase that the Imagine Breaker was holding.

Her reason for truly being at that port became clear to her. Her heart began beating a little faster and then a little faster even then and ultimately in the end there was only one thing that she could do in response to the wondrous event that lay in front of her.

She had no idea what kind of expression she had on her face when she fainted.

* * *

She felt strong hands upon her shoulders slightly rocking her from side to side.

"Holy crap….you never told me that she was this tuckered out Tatemiya!" A voice entered her ears.

"I didn't know either. I really hope that you can take care of her though and make sure that she relaxes though." Came another voice.

"Touma! Otohime and I got the ice!" There were footsteps that came closer and Itsuwa felt a cold object placed upon her forehead. The shock of the sudden change in temperature caused her to sit up in shock and she almost ran in the person that had been shaking her.

Kamijou Touma's face was only centimetres from her own and she could feel his breath on her face.

She went a serious shade of red and quickly stood up, Kamijou watching as she did so.

"I-Itsuwa? Are you OK?" he asked her. He apparently hadn't taken much note into what had just happened.

"J-J-Just fine!" she answered too quickly. Around her was another person that looked very concerned and by his uniform she guessed that he was a paramedic.

Kamijou stood up and approached her, placing a hand on her forehead and Itsuwa blushed at the contact.

"You're really warm and red. Are you sure that you're OK?" he asked. "Do you have a fever?"

Itsuwa shook her head and Kamijou frowned at her. She seemed really down and the fact that, in his opinion, she was pushing herself, she really must have wanted to go on this cruise in order to relax. And Kamijou had no role to disrupt that. If she needed a holiday, she needed a holiday.

Kamijou turned to the paramedic, bowing to him. "Thank you sir but my colleague is just fine."

The paramedic looked at him and looked at Itsuwa and upon feeling satisfied that it was so, left the scene standing at the entrance of the port.

Kamijou turned back to Itsuwa. "You seem really out of it Itsuwa. You need this cruise." He said. He turned to the unknown girl that had gotten off his back. "It really was lucky of you to win that cruise Otohime." He said.

Kamijou looked at Tatemiya. "Thanks Tatemiya. I'll make sure to take care of Itsuwa. No serious harm shall come to her while I'm here."

Tatemiya nodded, walking over to Itsuwa, placing a hand on her shoulder and whispered into her ear. "Make sure to use this battle to your best Itsuwa! Move up from the hot towels!" He patted her shoulder before walking off the port waving his hand.

Kamijou and the others watched him leave and watched other people pile onto the boat. "We should get on as well." Kamijou said as he picked up his own luggage that seemed to be the luggage for all of the people there and held out a hand to Itsuwa. "Should I take your bag?" he asked looking at her suitcase.

"T-Thank you." Said Itsuwa as she handed her suitcase to Kamijou but pulling her hand back quickly in order to make sure that they did not touch. Index looked at the boat in awe as well as the unknown girl that Itsuwa did not know.

"Come on Index!" called Kamijou. "We're getting on board!"

"Touma, Touma! How does this boat move without a sail?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he answered as he dragged the girls away from the boat. "First no stamps on your passport and now you ask how boats work? How did you even get into Japan anyway?" he asked.

"Ne, ne Onii-chan, I want to know as well!" said the other girl and Itsuwa showed an expression. Never had she known that Kamijou had a sister. The records at Academy City didn't have anything on him like that.

Kamijou was about to answer however caught a glimpse of her expression. "Ah, nonono." He said quickly. "She's my cousin, Tatsugami Otohime. She just calls me Onii-chan for some reason though."

"What do you mean Onii-chan? You asked that back at the sea-side resort as well. I'm calling you Onii-chan because you're my Onii-chan." Replied Otohime as she said with a smile and clung to Kamijou's back as he groaned and dragged along the two suitcases.

"Ah. N-Nice to meet you Tatsugami-san." Itsuwa greeted her as she bowed.

"Hmm." Said Otohime as she turned her head where she was on Kamijou's back as she looked to talk to Itsuwa. "Don't call me that. Call me Otohime-chan. Or Otohime. If you do that, can I call you Itsuwa?"

Itsuwa was flustered but nodded and Otohime smiled. "Well then I hope that we have a nice trip Itsuwa!" said Otohime with a cute smile and the four of them, along with the cage that contained Sphynx held by Index boarded the Megumi No Fume.

* * *

"Waaaaaah." Index said as she had a look at the room that they had been given. For lack of a better word, the bedroom was massive. It was the size of two of Kamijou's room and on both walls laid bunk beds of wonderful class and comfy mattresses. Even the bathroom shone with a bright glow however Kamijou had no intention to sleep in there.

He placed all of the suitcases on the ground and decided on the first issue that he had been determined to solve ever since the Tokiwadai Clean-Up.

"OK, who's sleeping where?" he asked. He pointed to the lowest bunk of the beds on the left. "I'm sleeping here so end of discussion. Where are the rest of you going to sleep?"

Itsuwa and her shy nature resulted in her not saying anything as Otohime and Index battled it out about who should sleep above Kamijou. In the end, the only sensible decision was to put the other girls on the bunk beds on the right, as chances were that they were going to have a dispute over the decision regardless.

Thus it was up to Itsuwa to sleep above the boy that she had admired for so long. To be honest, she had no idea how long her heart could take all that was being thrown at her in the past few hours.

Thus without any words from Itsuwa, Kamijou and the others had made it to the dining hall where all of the other guests had stayed that was located on the second floor of the block above deck.

To Kamijou, he seemed awfully out of place. Most of the people there wore fancy jewellery and sweet perfume while the only shiny thing that existed within the group that he had brought was the safety pins upon Index's habit.

Each stare seemed to judge him however he didn't place to much thought into it as he reached the table where all of the food that was going to be served had been piled on.

Ultimately it was a feast. Things ranging from chicken to bread rolls, salads and for some reason even lasagne in large packets. Index was wordless and the amount of droll that came from her mouth seemed like that it would fill up the entire room all by itself.

Yet this cruise had already been paid for! And not out of Kamijou's pocket! So-

"Wh-what should I eat first!? Maybe these delicacies from England? Or Italy? I never did have all of the food there!" To everyone's surprise it was Kamijou who had reached the table first for the food and everyone sweatdropped at his eagerness.

"Touma! Why is it that you always get angry at me when I do that?!" yelled Index in that hall.

"Shut up you stupid nun and pick out all the food that you want! I have to have an idea of how much you eat until you're full!"

Index said nothing as she radiated joy that seemed to partially blind others around her.

"Onii-chan! I don't know if I should choose the spaghetti or the pizza! Or maybe the wondrous Japanese foods like I like so much! You've travelled more than I have so what do you think Onii-chan?" asked Otohime asked as she roamed around the table.

Other people looked at them with contempt glares however they didn't seem to notice. Itsuwa merely gathered a simple salad and a sushi from the selection there. Eating was a process that she used to replenish her magical energy and although she felt that there was going to be no magical attacks of any kind for a while she still wanted to keep the habit that she had formed at the Amakusa Church.

She found a table that had four chairs and sat down on one of them and looked at the main table. Index and Otohime were looking at awe at all of the food, trying to choose what to have although it looked like Index was trying out for the circus for a balancing act with all of the food that she had on her plate.

There was movement in front of her and she found that Kamijou was sitting right across from her. He too had picked out a salad, some fruit and a hamburger that had decent servings of the works inside.

He sat down and smiled at the scene as he looked at Otohime and Index. He looked at Itsuwa and poked his salad with a fork.

"It seems that we haven't really done this since you visited my place." He said.

Itsuwa nodded and did the same action with her fork, eating her salad as politely as she could, trying not to cause trouble for those that looked at the people that had brought the girls that were causing so much trouble.

"So how has London been after WWIII?" he asked. "And the Amakusas? I saw Kanzaki recently and she seemed fine."

Itsuwa's ears perked up at the mention of the Priestess's name. "You did?" she tried to feign ignorance at the fact that he had seen her in order to gain as much information as possible.

"Yeah. She was chasing some guy called Darren Hersham. She took him back to London so do you know what happened after?" he asked.

Itsuwa nodded. She didn't try to feign ignorance for those details. After all, that boy had the right to know. He had been involved in the incident, as he had said as much.

"He's dead. As a person he's dead."

Kamijou titled his head at her words although it seemed to her that her words had more of an effect on him than he showed. "Darren Hersham lost his mind. We tried to extract it using magical means by delving into the mind however we couldn't access the raw memories. What we wanted was to see if he had access to any more spiritual items apart from the Lance he had but we can't be sure. Necessarius erased his memories but I'm not sure what happened after that."

Kamijou had stopped eating, out his fork on the table and entwined his fingers, looking out at the night in the window at the dining hall. The light of the hall and the moonlight that shone through the window gave the impression that he was deep in thought however Itsuwa couldn't tell what it was he was thinking about.

"Ah, are you OK?" she asked. She reached into the bag that she had carried her spear in that she carried with her at all times and took out something that she carried at all times. "I-I don't know if you need one but here's a hot towel….."

Kamijou looked from outside to the hot towel, smiling as he took it. "Thanks" he said and Itsuwa smiled in return.

"But still." Kamijou remarked as he looked back out the window. "It seems that you magicians have a lot on your plate at the moment?"

"What do you mean?" asked Itsuwa as Kamijou poked his salad with his fork and took another bite.

"What with those guys that attacked that girl….what was her name, L-Lauren? Loretta?" Kamijou tried to think of the name however he couldn't but after a helpful hint from Itsuwa, he managed to get it.

"L-Laura Stuart?" she asked. She looked in amazement at then boy in front of her as he nodded. "You mean that you battled Travis Sibley and Murray Bodine?"

Kamijou frowned at the names as if he didn't expect her to know them and nodded. "How did you know?"

"Wah." Itsuwa added. "Those two were the ones that actually tried to attack the head of Necessarius and managed to escape. In the attack itself, a whole building collapsed in London."

"A whole building?" he asked. Kamijou thought back to the two magicians that he had battled. Just how strong had those guys been? Kamijou had been a stranger, delving into problems that he didn't fully understand however he felt that he might have gotten a bit over his head this time. "Man, I really think that sometimes the stuff I get into just causes more trouble for people."

"Wh-What?!" exclaimed Itsuwa as her voice rose, attracting more attention than Index and Otohime who had reached the salad section, which had resulted in a whole bottle of salad dressing being squirted into Index's bowl. "Y-You managed to stop Terra of the Left and Acqua of the Back! And WWIII! H-How can you say that you cause more trouble for people?"

Kamijou looked in surprise at Itsuwa. "W-Well see? I'm causing you trouble right now. I didn't mean to make you so upset. Sorry. I didn't realise that they didn't affect just me. " Kamijou apologised. Itsuwa had also been involved in the events that she had described. Maybe in both of those events, she had placed more importance of the global scale of them but to a stranger like Kamijou he had merely helped out in his opinion. And so he had apologised to Itsuwa who, he had felt, had been offended by the remarks.

Itsuwa's face blushed as she looked down into her salad. "N-No, you don't have to apologise….." she said.

Index and Otohime approached the table and Kamijou gaped at all of the food that had piled up upon her plate. T-that was how much she expected to eat in order to get full?

The stack of food was quite literally everything that had been on the table however it looked like an absurd mess. Ice-cream had gotten into the hamburger, tuna had ended up in the steak and for some reason avocado was covered in chocolate sauce.

"H-How are you going to eat all of that?" He asked. Even Itsuwa had gone pale at the sight of food while Otohime on the other hand had a simple serving of salad, steak and potatoes.

Index merely placed her plate on the table, her figure blocked off by the food and this was followed by the sound of someone taking a slow bite. And then a larger one and a larger one.

The sound of Index eating filled the halls as the other people at the table watched her eat, suddenly feeling full themselves. Everyone else looked at the monstrous portion and some even had to be excused in order to throw up.

Even Kamijou had to express his thoughts. "How is it that you manage to eat so much but not get fat? It's going to happen someday." He said.

He was silenced as Index took a bite out of something that wasn't on her plate.

* * *

Index had finished eating and dropped off to sleep so Kamijou had had to take her back to the room and let her fall asleep. Otohime had sleepily clung to Kamijou's side until she too fell asleep and it was only Itsuwa and Kamijou awake with even that calico cat asleep on the top bunk where Index slept.

Kamijou sat on his bed and looked at his cousin and nun, smiling. This after all was going to be one trip that he wanted both of them to enjoy.

There was movement from the bathroom and Kamijou looked as the bathroom door opened and a sleepy Itsuwa appeared. Her pyjamas were ones that seemed to be completely normal, a simple bunch of clothes that were purple and blue in colour.

She looked at Kamijou and he had a feeling that he saw her edge closer to the bathroom, as if she was embarrassed to have Kamijou see her in those clothes.

Kamijou, just waiting until she had come out of the bathroom to fall asleep went under his covers, the feeling of a soft mattress doing wonders for his back than the hard surface of bathtubs he had to endure.

Itsuwa climbed the ladder and got to her bed and Kamijou rested his eyes. He thought of the last time that he had slept in the same room as a magician apart from Index and the only thing that came to mind was when he had slept in the same tent as Stiyl when they had first met the Amakusa. It had been so long since then.

"Say Itsuwa." He said.

"Y-Yes!?" the response seem startled for Kamijou but he brushed it off.

"I hope that you enjoy this trip. I really want you to loosen up. Fainting on the port must have been a struggle. I'm sorry if my misfortune causes you any trouble while we're here."

Kamijou waited for a response however there was none and he had no way of knowing that a certain Amakusa member was all red in the face due to the fact that he was considering her.

"W-Well, I'm sure that I'll be fine….."

Kamijou smiled. "Alright then. I hope that you will be. You'll have to get used to this for a couple of days. Good night."

There was no response as Kamijou fell to sleep.

* * *

**1 hour prior…**

Kamijou sat in the centre of the Megumi no Fume on the second floor of the rectangular block above deck, sitting in the main hall where they had had dinner yesterday.

He muttered two words.

"Such misfortune," He said. Index, Otohime and Itsuwa as well as Sphynx all crowded around Kamijou in an effort to console him.

The morning and most of the afternoon had been hell. In the morning, because of all of the fact that literally no food had been left after the dinner preparations, the cooks had separated Kamijou's group from the others which in turn made them have their own separate portions. After all, the food that was meant to last at least a week had been finished in a day so the cooks had to isolate the innocent Kamijou and friends until they came up with an alternative which actually had just been toast, Lots and lots of toast.

Index and Otohime hadn't cared of course and although Itsuwa didn't object, Kamijou was very vocal about his displeasure.

Which thus resulted in Index being given Kamijou's piece; Lunch had been the same except for toast it was sandwiches.

It was the time in between had that had also been hell. Itsuwa's spear had been found and in an effort to reduce the stress, Kamijou had tried to come up with an excuse that didn't make him sound crazy. As such he vaguely remembered what he had learnt in his time with magicians and told the story of the man who had died on the Cross due to our sins and how it was something to be used in a re-enactment.

As such, under the impression that it was a prop, the captain of the boat had given the spear to Itsuwa and asked her to complete their so called 'performance'. And with Kamijou being the only guy there was really only one person they could 'stab'.

However through Otohime's idea of using lots and lots of tomato sauce they had avoided a tragedy. Except for the fact that it had all leaked into Kamijou's clothes and when he had tried to wash them, every single article of clothing, including his had turned red.

He had thus been forced to do the washing by hand.

And last, but not least, when the group had moved to the games room, someone had made the suggestion to play some billiards. This of course had started off well however as Kamijou went closer to Itsuwa to see the angle that she taking her shot she slipped to a large degree and the cue slipped out of her hand, smashing into a window.

This had then resulted in the group, or rather Kamijou just having to report to the captain's office. The result?

All damages would not be transferred to Kirigaoka Academy but rather out of Kamijou's pocket.

Kamijou Touma let out that mumble in the ballroom as people moved up and down the staircase. He was sweating and he had no idea if, at all, he was going to have a moments peace during this holiday.

"Touma, Touma." Index said. "P-Please try and enjoy this holiday OK?" she asked, practically begged. It seemed that his bad mood had leeched onto the others as well as they all sat on the staircase.

Sphynx lay in her habit and looked out of it with its eyes closed, purring almost as if saying "No matter where I am in the world, this is my spot. My spot."

"You can only say that as you don't have to pay for damages….." Kamijou muttered in a low voice. Although the ship was air-conditioned, Kamijou felt a sweat develop on his body due to all of his stressing.

Index was going to say something but something outside grabbed her attention.

"Ne, ne Onii-chan. It's not that bad though? At least we can have fun later this evening!" she said with a smile.

Kamijou's spirits were lifted up just a tiny bit at that remark and he stood up.

"You're right. This Kamijou-san has always been unfortunate! So what's a little more? Let's go out and enjoy ourselves! We'll go towards that games room again and play some Pacman and you guys aren't stopping me!"

Otohime let out a cheer however the other girls, Itsuwa and Index were motionless.

"Ah guys?" he asked. "What's the m-"

"There's a disruption of mana in the air." Itsuwa said as she reached into her bag. Kamijou froze. Mana? Magic?

Kamijou looked around. T-There was a magician on board? With this many people and the distance to shore it seemed that things could escalate from bad to worse within the matter of seconds.

"I can't seem to get a proper analysis of the magic." Index analyzed, the keeper of 103,000 grimoires. "It seems to be automated so I can't use Spell Intercept but-"

Index froze and stood up, trying to bring Kamijou to the ground. Itsuwa had already done so with Otohime and the two non-magicians had no idea what was happening.

"Oi Index! What's going on!?" said Kamijou.

And almost as if to answer his question, the side of the Megumi No Fume shattered as something invisible had been fired at it.

* * *

**[1] This a city that is not close but not far from Tokyo, where Academy City is. Only around 41 minutes by car and approximate 42 km away from Tokyo so give and take an approximate and you get that the closest Port which is the Port of Yokohama is 45 minutes by car from Academy City.**

**[2] Translates to 'Ship of Grace' in Japanese. Gotta keep things Japanese.**

**Well, what did you think? Although last novel was Science Side, I was going to have this as Magic Side anyway. And regardless, I hope that you guys enjoyed this part and wait for the next one. Maybe I'll even make Kamijou Touma enter the dark side like he did in the last novel? And about that, did you notice how the events of the novel happened at night?**

**Probably because I do English that I read into this too much but it was a nice metaphor for the dark undertone of the story and how Kamijou was both metaphorically and literally entering the darkness.**

**Anyway I hope that you guys enjoyed this story and first part of the Itsuwa arc. For the most part, I'll try and make all of my stories as canon as possible but in the reality, that isn't possible. These stories are non-canon.**

**And as always, Review if you please**

**And I'll see you when I see you and I won't if I don't.**

**Out of the 7500 heroes in the Agitate Halation project, Kamijou was the one that was the 'ball' to knock out Tsuchimikado. Yet he managed to escape that. So a few unanswered questions remain.**

**Why was Kamijou able to escape that fate of his? What was really going on behind Agitate Halation? Remember that phone that appeared when Fusou Ayame and that bunny girl fought? Who 'gave' that phone to Kamijou telling him where Fremea was? What is relation between Kamijou and Shokuhou? And that of Kamijou and Kumokawa Seria? And out of those 7500 heroes, as Kamijou wasn't supposed to be involved, would he say he is a hero? Or above that?**

**Just some things to think about. And if people have the answers, feel free to inform me, Mr Question Mark.**


	23. Itsuwa: Part 2

**Well here we are again. After a moderate wait, I suppose that here's the next chapter. In terms of updates, I have to factor in work and the like so maybe expect a few chapters a week at best and at least one chapter every few weeks at worst. And that's factoring in a few other things as well like idea formation and the like.**

**But I always get this satisfied feeling whenever I send in a document to PokeRescue18. Kind of like me saying 'Here you are. Now read it, correct it and satisfy everyone please'. So in that sense I suppose the actual person that allows me to put these up is PokeResuce18.**

**But that's just what I think. So I guess that's my way of just thanking you. I hope that you, as well as everyone else enjoy this chapter where some more stuff happens.**

**So, again, enjoy from me, Mr Question Mark.**

* * *

Glass flew in all directions and people screamed, others just fell to the ground due to shock.

Kamijou Touma looked in surprise at where something had shattered. On the side of the hall on the second floor of that block above deck a window that had once been there now was a great hole that had parts of glass still attached to the window frame but they all fell to the ground eventually.

Kamijou got Index off himself and did the first action that came to mind. He ran towards the centre of the ballroom and approached those that had been nearest to window. A man in business suit had blood running down his arm and he was unconscious. Kamijou took his pulse and glad that he was alive dragged him away from the window.

He looked up and saw that his cousin had begun to do the same thing and the two of them worked on it as Kamijou saw Itsuwa and Index approach the window that had been smashed open. They were looking at it and Index was running her hands in the air of where the window had been muttering to herself and Kamijou didn't want to disrupt her thinking with his own thoughts.

Other people assisted Kamijou and Tatsugami Otohime and it was not long before everyone that had been injured had been taken care of but people were still in a panic.

Numerous medics had moved to the side of the injured and others had completely evacuated the hall while others took picture of the window in shock. Kamijou moved to the window, Otohime following.

"What happened?" he asked. Both Itsuwa and Index looked satisfied by something and it seemed to Kamijou that they had understood what had just happened.

Index looked at Kamijou. "The magic is one of transference. The nature of the spell still resides in the mana in the air but I can't manage to understand where it comes from or what type of spell culture it comes from. It's like there are a numerous amount of different cultures mixed into the spell. "Index flawlessly gave an analysis of the magic that she recognised.

"Transference?" asked Kamijou. Otohime frowned but didn't say anything as they spoke. She was clearly confused by the content of the discussion however she didn't say anything due to the seriousness of the tone that came from her cousin's mouth.

"It's when the attack of someone is transferred elsewhere using a basic teleport spell but on a more advanced level. Instead of transferring actual objects it does so with condensed energy and then amplifies that energy using the application of magic circles." Itsuwa reported. Her normal shy self was completely gone as she spoke with confidence. "It's a very basic spell so they would be a broad spell culture but…."

Itsuwa looked back at the ocean in front of them and Index took over. "There has to be a source of the magic. But I can find nothing. Although there was a disturbance the source appears to-"

Index stopped and looked back at the ocean. Kamijou did the same and could not see anything. Judging by how Index had stopped she was looking for something but what was it? And where was it?

Kamijou didn't get another thought in. He just flinched. There was something that seemed off. Nothing was wrong but something was different. Almost as if the air had changed slightly or someone had breathed irregularly. Something was different about the air; it's a strange feeling floating around.

And that feeling was one of danger. Kamijou had felt it before numerous times and it was a skill that he had yet to fully understand, similar to his right hand.

Precognition.

And that same skill was telling him that something was wrong; it's coming from the right. He had no idea what it was but he had to act.

The time between the realisation that something was wrong and the actual movement was less than a second. Kamijou grabbed Otohime and moved to the side, tackling Index and Itsuwa as he did so however it seemed to him that they had seemed about as ready to move as he had been. Had they sensed it too due to mana in the air? Kamijou had no idea but his gaze moved to the right where he had sensed whatever was coming.

And something was there. It was small and orange and Kamijou knew what it was on sight after so many dealings with magicians. A magic circle. Kamijou had no idea when it had been there and for how long but he tried to take in as much of it as he could before-

As the four of them were standing closer than they had been before the shock of the window next to them shattering was greater. Glass flew past them at amazing speed and Kamijou a hot breeze against his face, probably from the mysterious force that had ravaged the ship twice already.

Off in the distance, the lower decks or below deck Kamijou guessed, a softer boom came from somewhere but Kamijou had trouble hearing it, his ears ringing due to the blast that he had been next to. There were more screams from the people that had been in front of the window as well as the paramedics on board that were treating those already injured.

People collapsed and the Megumi no Fume rocked or rather jolted due to the shock of the two blasts and the force of it caused the chandelier from the roof of the ballroom to fall onto the floor with a great crash, doing more damage than the blasts itself.

"Damn it!" said Kamijou as he slowly got up. Otohime was underneath him and she had her eyes closed and Kamijou gripped her hand.

"Otohime! Come on! Get up!" Kamijou said as he pulled her up. She seemed more relieved that Kamijou was there and gripped his hand tightly. He noticed that her hand was shaking and Kamijou squeezed her hand in response. This was no time to show his uncertainty at the situation.

"Index! Itsuwa!" He knelt down to the two girls that he had pushed out of the way. They groaned as they looked up and at the window on the right.

Index began to move towards it but Kamijou stopped her. "This is no time to be making an analysis!"

Sphynx meowed loudly in her habit but it was slightly muffled as it had hidden in it. Index nodded.

"What are we going to do, Touma?" She asked.

Kamijou looked at those that were injured and then remembered that one blast that had come from the lower decks. If one wanted to attack a ship, where would one attack? It was simple. The hull.

The blast lower down had most likely had been from that one place. That meant that sooner or later this ship would be heading in one direction. Down.

"We have to hurry!" announced Kamijou. "Get everyone you can to the lifeboats!" A sudden jolt caused everyone in the ballroom to hold onto something that they could. More screams echoed in the Megumi No Fume and Kamijou looked at the others. "Make sure to get everyone!"

Itsuwa nodded and went off towards those that had been injured, helping them up, bringing out the bag that she had as well as other items that surrounded her in order to perform healing magic using the standard tactics that were used by the Amakusa Church.

"Otohime." Kamijou looked down at his cousin and looked into her eyes. She returned that look with scared eyes yet Kamijou still had to say what he had to say. "I want you to help others as well OK? We can cover more area separately than as a group."

"But Onii-chan-" said Otohime but stopped. She realised it when she heard the screams from the air around them. She didn't know these people, in fact she only truly knew two people on the boat, Index and her cousin. Yet that wouldn't stop that one boy from helping. After all, he didn't need a reason. He just saved others because he wanted to.

Otohime slowly nodded and Kamijou smiled. "Thanks." He said.

He let go of Otohime's hand and she ran towards the floor that they were already on as Itsuwa had gone down to the lower levels, probably below deck towards the rooms. Kamijou turned to the only other person that was with him.

"Touma, what do you want me to do?" she asked.

Kamijou looked at Index. He had wanted this to be a holiday for him, her, Otohime and Itsuwa and yet it turned out like this? This was no place to apologise but Kamijou would make a note of it to say sorry to everyone. But now-

"I saw something on the window before it was hit." Kamijou said. "It looked like a magic circle to me."

Index's eyes went wide. "Can you remember what it looked like?" she asked. Kamijou nodded. He had paid attention to it very carefully in the instant that he had seen it but he didn't have a photographic memory like her so it was difficult.

Kamijou did his best to make note of every design that might help Index identify a way to counteract the magic.

Index nodded as Kamijou spoke and soon after he stopped she began speaking. "The magic is of Irish origin. Using the mythology being the 'spear that never misses' Gáe Bulg, the attacks will keep up for a while."

"Huh? Gáe Bulg? What's that?" asked Kamijou as he looked out at the ocean, awaiting the attack that was sure to strike them.

"It's the spear in Irish mythology that belongs to the god Cúchulainn. It was a spear and some versions of the myth are that the spear would always strike its target. The magic circle that you described must have the basis of the Irish legend at the heart of the attack."

Index looked at the spot where Kamijou was looking. "Technically now that I know the base I could alter the attack but with all of the multiple amounts of magic at the source of the attack in the air, it'll be hard. At the most all I could do is the focus the attack upon one location."

Kamijou gritted his teeth and clenched his right fist. Was this all that they could do? Just divert the attack? If they did so, there was no telling how long the attack would go for and whether or not it would hit the coast of Japan behind them or what parts of the ship it would be diverted to.

Index said nothing but it appeared that the same thought occupied her mind. "What do we do Touma?" she asked.

Kamijou looked at the ocean in front of him. That last blow had damaged a vital part of the ship so this was no time to be hesitating. "Alright Index. Can you focus the attack upon this spot here?"

He pointed into the air, at where the first window had been smashed. Index nodded and then looked at Kamijou. "But why Touma? What are-"

She stopped. A thought went through her mind. If she were to do that then each and every attack would be sure to pass through that spot. Of course it would damage the ship gradually but if something was there….

"No! You can't Touma! Even though your right hand can negate all kinds of magic you have no idea how much force is actually going into those attacks! Your hand could be destroyed! And that's being optimistic!"

The ship rumbled underneath their feet and slightly tilted to the side. "See!? See what that one attack did to the ship! There's no way that-"

"Index. I know that!" Kamijou shouted. "But do you see any other option? It's either that or we let the assaults continue."

As if to respond to Kamijou's threat, there was another loud *BANG* sound from the lower decks and the whole ship shook violently. Screams came from outside and Kamijou's vision swapped to outside. He hadn't seen Itsuwa come up from the lower decks and Otohime been directing people on their floor. People ran from the top floor of the block to the floor that Index and Kamijou were on with scared expressions on their face.

Index looked at the people and then back at Kamijou. She looked at his face and then turned back towards that window with a strained expression of her face.

"G-F-R-W-G" (change thy attack towards here)" she said. All of a sudden, something inside the air told Kamijou that something had occurred in it. That was all he needed.

"Thanks Index." He said. "Now go and check upstairs for more people! If you need to contact me, go to Otohime and I'll call her phone!" Index nodded and went to the stairs that people were racing down.

She turned back and Kamijou gave his best reassuring smile. "Don't worry. I'll be back." He said.

Index nodded in return and raced back up the stairs. Kamijou Touma clenched his right fist and brought it ahead of him.

"Alright then, let me stop you from destroying this ship and people's lives!" Kamijou let out that roar towards his unknown attacker that assaulted the ship that he was on.

* * *

Itsuwa of the Amakusa Church had just been told to help others and she moved towards the lower decks, namely below decks where the rooms were. In response to the magic attack she assembled her Friuli spear and moved forward. People raced out of their cabins and seemed much more scared of Itsuwa than of the situation at hand.

Unhindered in her task she directed the people towards the deck. It was the deck that led to all of the lifeboats and although she had no idea what part he would play in this battle, she guessed that he would participate to his fullest.

Ever since she had seen him in the Battle for Orsola, he did so without being asked. And he didn't expect a reward. He just did it to save others. She felt that it was that made that boy so pleasant to be around.

And so, just like him, Itsuwa would participate in the battle to the same extent.

"Everyone, get back upstairs!" shouted Itsuwa. People and families ran past her. She turned and saw that, out of everyone there, there was someone that was walking towards her.

It was a middle aged women and Itsuwa guessed that she had a pressing reason to come back. After all, this ship was sinking. Why would anyone come back?

"What's wrong?" demanded Itsuwa as the women came closer. She looked in surprise at her and then began to talk hurriedly.

"I ran from my room and found that my son wasn't with me! Please, you have to find him. I'm in Room 102!"

Itsuwa nodded and moved down the hall moving past people that were coming towards her. She reached the mentioned room and found that it locked. She wasted no time as she moved back and kicked the door down with so much force due to enhanced magic that it actually came off its hinges.

The women looked in surprise but then saw the small figure of a boy near the beds. H-Had he stayed behind after all the commotion? He looked at his mother with a joyous expression and ran into her arms, the two embracing.

The women turned around and nodded towards Itsuwa and the two of them along with the child ran back into the hall.

The boat rocked suddenly and people cried out as they leaned against the wall for support, screaming.

Itsuwa fell to one wall and brought out her hand for support and then looked to the women. She was clutching her child protectively and Itsuwa edged her on.

"Go!" she cried and then looked down the hall. There were still more people however at this rate-

All of a sudden with a large *BANG* sound the side of the ship that Itsuwa was on caved in. Something large made a hole, striking Rooms 100,102 and 104. Itsuwa was thrown back at being so close to the impact, blood running down her temple as she received a cut to the side of her head.

Her vision blurred slightly and she tried to stand up, a dull pain echoing in her limbs. This was not what she needed right now!

There was a groaning sound from above her head and she looked up. The attack came from the roof. The roof looked like at any moment it was about to cave in and crush the people on the bottom deck.

Itsuwa reacted instantly, her training at the Amakusa Church giving her fast reaction time. She thrust her spear into the roof above her and then put the end of the spear into the floor that she was.

The groaning stopped and the spear received all of the weight of the roof, it falling slightly into the floor. People that had been running above them slipped through the gap and then slid down to that floor. They looked surprised and then commenced their panicked actions of racing towards the lifeboats.

Itsuwa gritted her teeth. One more attack like that and it would definitely be over. She could only wait for the next one to hit but that thinking would get her nowhere.

She moved down the halls, checking each and every room, moving down to the depths of the ship as she kept up her search.

* * *

The pain was extreme. Kamijou Touma had expected something large but not to this extent. Even when he had his joint dislocated with his fight with Thor and the time that he had been hit with that wing by Rensa #029 that the Number 2 Level 5 Kakine Teitoku had made, it was nothing like this. Kamijou's Imagine Breaker was still intact and his hand was as well but a large amount of blood was drawing from the wound.

Still, that boy held his hand with his left, ready to receive any attacks that came his way. His gut was telling him to move before each strike however he steadied himself for the next attack. And just as Index had done so, the attack did not strike the ship but rather that space that the right hand occupied.

Kamijou gritted his teeth as he was pushed back violently due to the impact. His feet dragged along the ground however he stood fast and withstood the pain. He breathed heavily to keep focused and looked up. Nothing was in his vision. Nothing was seen coming towards him. So in that case, what was causing these attacks? And at that distance? Although magic was involved, Kamijou had no idea to what extent. And what was their target? The Megumi no Fume or what lay in its way, Academy City?

Kamijou had idea but still he stood his ground.

"Onii-chan!" A cry came from behind him. He turned his head and looked to see Tatsugami Otohime come towards him. "I've got everyone off this fl-"

She stopped as she saw the condition that Kamijou's hand was in. He flexed his fingers to show that he could move it however it hurt to do so.

"Don't worry about me." He said. "Good job with everyone. As soon as we have everyone here, we'll go to the lifeboats. I think Itsuwa went on ahead but I'm not sure."

Otohime nodded and looked out at the ocean. "Hey, what do you think did all of this?" she asked. Kamijou gritted his teeth as felt the air around him change.

Then, all of a sudden he was pushed back due to the force to which Otohime let out a surprised scream. Kamijou gritted his teeth again and then looked up. That was when his eye caught sight of it. Something…. Something was in the distance.

However he didn't get to see much of it as Index came from upstairs. "Alright Touma! That's everyone!"

Kamijou nodded. "Alright! Then let's go to the lifeboats and see whether or not Itsuwa has made it back to them!"

The run was short and Kamijou heard the *BANG* sound coming from the place that he had just been followed by the sight of the second and third floor of that block above deck literally being ripped off by the force in that blow. Kamijou sweated, wondering what would have happened had he still been there.

There was the sound of rotor blades up ahead and Kamijou looked up only to see what resembled the media chopper that he had seen frequently in Academy City. Were they being filmed live?

Kamijou dismissed the thought and then looked as Otohime and Index went onto the lifeboats. Kamijou looked around for Itsuwa however stopped as someone called out to him.

He had no idea who it was however the middle aged women and child seemed to be the only ones that weren't concerned with their own situation at the moment.

"Did you see that spear girl?" they asked him to which Kamijou froze. Had…had she not gotten off the boat yet?

Kamijou spun around but then paused. If he left Index and Otohime as well as Sphynx on the lifeboats then at least they would be secured. However it was clear that they didn't want to be left behind at all. That meant that Kamijou had to-

Another *BANG* relived Kamijou of all of his thoughts. The force of the blow had been larger than before and the ship rocked again with more shaking than before. The people inside the lifeboats screamed and one by one, some people in those lifeboats cut them from their lines in an effort to preserve their lives. They all dropped and even to Kamijou's surprise, even the one that had Index and Otohime fell into then seas as well.

Surprised, Kamijou ran to the side of the ship and looked over the railings.

"T-Touma!" cried Index.

"Onii-chan!" cried Otohime as the two of them moved closer to the edge of their lifeboat to reach him but were pulled back.

Kamijou saw as the lifeboats pulled away slowly still in shock before shouting out "Otohime! I'll keep in touch with your phone!"

Otohime blinked and as she got further away, she pulled out her phone and waved it in the air. She turned behind her and after a short time she turned back.

"It seems that there are two more lifeboats!" she cried. "Get Itsuwa back and be safe!"

"Touma! Make sure that you don't take on another one of the Gáe Bulg attacks with you right hand! I don't think it can take any more damage!" said Index as her voice got softer.

"Got it!" Kamijou wasted no time in turning around and heading back towards the crumbling Megumi No Fume.

* * *

Itsuwa kicked the spear that was imbedded in the roof and as she did so, the roof crumbled above her however it slanted to one side and so Itsuwa was able to avoid any damage as she rolled forward with her spear. The roof fell and was slanted like a ramp however it was doing so opposite to Itsuwa so she had no choice but to move towards the stairs in order to get away from the lower floors.

There was another *BANG* sound from above her and suddenly, parts of the roof above her broke as pieces of rubble fell from the upper floors to her floor. She spun her spear above her head and then stuck the hilt of it into the ground in front of her to create a magical barrier.

A barrier of energy surrounded her as parts of rubble fell to the ground around her, avoiding the spot where she was.

As soon as the assault was over, she dispersed the barrier and moved forward, moving up the stairs as fast as she could. She headed towards where she thought that boy would be; ready to take him off that battlefield that fate had provided.

The second floor of that rectangular block above deck or what remained of it caused Itsuwa to stop in her tracks. Parts of it were still standing and it was hard to find somewhere where she could make a proper escape. Her vision went towards the side and she moved to the broken window frame that had somehow managed to stay standing from the first and last onslaught.

She looked down at the Pacific in front of her and at the thing that was approaching; however it was something else that caught her attention even more. It was the sight of boats leaving.

She looked in awe at the people that had left already. She hadn't noticed them when she was heading here, focusing upon that one destination. She saw some other lifeboats in her vision but didn't think much of it. She simply looked at the boats.

Had…she been abandoned? She shook her head. She understood the value of sacrifice. Sometimes in order to protect the most amounts of people, someone had to be left behind. There was a similar situation with New Light during the coup d'état and the Skíðblaðnir where members sacrificed themselves and served as decoys so that it would reach Carissa. So Itsuwa understood that in order to survive, many people had abandoned others. But just how many people had been left behind? She could see many boats so she had a feeling that not many people had done so.

Yet, Itsuwa felt one thing. She had promised that boy that she would search for people that had been left behind, even though that was what had happened to her. She turned to head to the remaining deck that she was on-

*BANG*. The entire ship crumbled and Itsuwa stumbled, the floor beneath her giving way. She tried to jump out of the way, something that she managed to do except she did so when she was falling and misjudged the distance. As such, she collided hard with a piece of rubble. That along, with the other injuries that she had sustained caused her to stumble, holding her head.

Her vision blurred and she stopped, resting on the ground and looking up. The floor where she had just been was falling to the ground. Similar things happened all around her and Itsuwa deduced what had happened. The ship had been hit for its final time.

Now…all the parts of the ship would collapse into the sea and her along with it. She tried to stand up but the assault that had taken from the lower floors had taken a much greater toll than she expected.

*BANG*. Another horrendous sound echoed in the ship and she felt the ship shift once again. Was this it?

Itsuwa blinked once and then again. No…this couldn't be it. If she died here, then she knew who would be the one to shoulder that burden.

_No serious harm shall come to her while I'm her._

The words of that boy echoed in her mind as she recalled what he had said. And if she died here, that boy would be the one that would blame for her death. And she didn't want that boy to be sad. She wanted to enjoy many more smiles with him.

Itsuwa of the Amakusa Church did not want to die. She slowly got up, using her spear as support and then stumbled once again.

However she did not fall. Parts of the ship around her did so, but even so Itsuwa did not fall. It wasn't because she had suddenly found some inspiration or immense willpower within her.

It wasn't because she had used magic.

It was something simpler.

"Come on Itsuwa. I said I wouldn't let any harm come to you. So let's get out of here together."

Although Kamijou Touma said that with his bloodied right hand as he supported her, Itsuwa watched his smile and returned it with her own.

That was right. Everything would be fine now.

Kamijou Touma was here.

* * *

"Holy crap! Did you see that? Are you getting this?" the news reporter from the chopper that Kamijou had seen said that to the camera that he was looking at.

The Megumi No Fume was shown, basically in ruins. There was hardly what remained of the cruise ship and parts had already fallen into the ocean. Something had attacked the boat and those that had fled were floating away in lifeboats.

"I'm getting it, I'm getting it!" replied the cameraman.

Kanzaki Kaori watched from her room in London. She had tuned in to hear the report and was interested. There was definitely magic in play here. There was no question about it. What with the mysterious attack, there was no other explanation. So what had caused the attack? And what was going on?

Kanzaki had no idea and kept on watching as the scene in front of her unfolded.

There was another *BANG* from the screen and the whole of the second floor of a block above deck of the massive boat collapsed as the first floor was attacked.

"Man, I really am glad that everyone managed to get out of that boat." The cameraman remarked. "That would have been horrendous to be in."

"Yeah I mean-Oh my God! Zoom in there! Zoom in there! Is that what I think it is?!" The camera zoomed in on the rubble that had continued to fall and everyone that was watching the same report saw what the cameramen saw.

There were figures that were riding the rubble down that had been attacked as the whole of the second floor of the block collapsed. It seemed that they had been on the second floor when the first had been attacked and could now be seen falling with it. The actions of the people seemed ridiculous and crazy, survival being very small.

One of the two people was a purplish haired girl that in one hand held a spear. Kanzaki recognised her as Itsuwa, a fellow magician in her Amakusa Church. Although Kanzaki had no idea what she was doing, that was not the issue. It was the person that Itsuwa was using as a support. Although it was hard to see their face, two details struck out.

One of them was a bloodied right hand and the other was black, spiky hair.

And both of them were riding down the rubble together, jumping at the last minute just before the rubble hit the ground, tumbling on the deck of the ship as they hit it.

"No…way…" said Kanzaki as she watched. "Don't tell me that's-"

She never finished her sentence as she simply continued to watch in silence.

* * *

Saten Ruiko was the one that was drawn in by the people that had gathered around the TV screen in School Garden. Shirai Kuroko, Misaka Mikoto and Uiharu Kazari watched her gaze move towards the screen.

She walked up to the screen and managed to peek over the people that had come over, the news headline scrolling across the screen at the bottom however just by watching the images on the TV it was clear what was going on.

'**Megumi No Fume attack by unknown force'**

"Unknown force?" asked Shirai Kuroko out loud as she looked at the screen. "What does that even mean?"

The remains of the ship floated in the ocean and the second floor had practically been blown to pieces, some of it still standing.

Saten turned to the nearest person to her. She didn't recognise her however due to the Battle of School Garden that had been discussed recently in School Garden as well as the 'famous pervert'; under the pretence of 'compensation' the students of a particular high school had been allowed to go to School Garden.

The girl had long black hair in addition to a large bust that, on a normal occasion, Saten would have thought something devious regarding it.

"How long has this been going on for?" she asked the person.

They looked over at Saten and got straight to the point. "For the past 5 minutes. The news chopper is just getting the feed now. There's not much left of the boat now though."

She continued to look at the screen and Saten turned to look at Uiharu.

"What do you think it is?" she asked.

Uiharu frowned. "If it was an attack from somewhere else then where are the attacks coming from? Honestly I have no idea. Maybe a terrorist attack? By then why that ship?"

Mikoto crossed her arms. "Well, all there is to leave the ship to sink. Look at the headline. It's saying that everyone made it off."

"I'm getting it, I'm getting it!" the cameraman was saying as they kept the camera on the ship.

Saten looked back at the screen. What was going on that ship? It piqued her interest and she partly felt glad that she wasn't involved or that anyone she knew was on that boat.

Suddenly a *BANG* came from the screen out of somewhere and the people watching slightly jumped at the attack that came out from nowhere. The entire of the remaining second floor fell as the first floor was attacked and the ship collapsed upon itself.

"Man, I really am glad that everyone managed to get out of that boat." The cameraman remarked. "That would have been horrendous to be in."

"Yeah I mean-Oh my God! Zoom in there! Zoom in there! Is that what I think it is?!" The camera zoomed in on the rubble.

It was at that moment that two figures entered the view of the camera. This first Mikoto vaguely recognised as a girl that she had met the same day she had found out that that idiot had lost his memories. She was holding a spear and that caused all sorts of confusion.

However it was the second person that the others partially recognised from what they could see. The bloodied right hand as well as the black, spiky hair. Both of them were riding down the rubble as it fell and both Saten and Mikoto paled at the sight of that hair. Even the large-breasted girl was doing the same.

"D-Don't tell me that's-" started the large-breasted girl.

The two of them hit the ground as they jumped off the rubble at the last moment, hitting the deck as they did so.

The boy with the black hair was better seen however his face was not visible. However the figure and the black, spiky hair as well as the mere misfortune at the situation sent warning signals in the heads of those that watched.

"K-Kamijou-kun!" Saten stammered as she fought to get a better look at the screen. What was going on? What was he doing?

Saten stopped and brought out her phone due to the fact that she couldn't get a good view, trying to get the live feed from the TV, others having the same idea as those with power could only watched as the 'powerless' person tried to fight to survive.

* * *

"Damn it! *cough*" Kamijou slowly stood up. The blast that had just hit had struck them off guard and there was nothing they could do as they fell with the rubble. Thus the only thing that he could do was go down with the rubble, jumping off at the last minute.

He breathed heavily. "Itsuwa! Itsuwa!" he shouted as dust kicked up in the air but he received no response. Had she not manoeuvred her body to receive the force of the fall? He stood up and looked around him for any movement at all but found none.

"Itsuwa!" he cried out as he moved towards his left where she had just been. "Answer me!" he cried however as he took a step forward he trod on something soft. He lifted his foot and noticed the limp Itsuwa's body underneath him. He somehow felt that if someone had seen that, he would be judged extremely harshly.

"D-Damn it! Itsuwa!" He bent down and shook her however the situation that Kamijou found himself in was hardly a good one. With the Megumi No Fume collapsing any moment now there was hardly time.

Struggling Kamijou lifted up Itsuwa and there was a clanking sound as he did so. Kamijou looked past Itsuwa and noticed the spear that she had carried out of the ship had fallen out of her grip and onto the ground. Kamijou instantly thought of leaving it however the fact that she had brought it with her meant that Itsuwa saw some meaning to the action more than he did. She was the magician so there must have been a reason.

Kamijou reached down with his left hand and picked up the spear, carrying both Itsuwa and the spear in the direction that the lifeboats that Otohime had mentioned were at.

He found them instantly. The small boat ahead of Kamijou he walked to. He stopped and let Itsuwa down, using his left hand to throw the spear into the boat.

"Alright now….your turn," He said to then unconscious Itsuwa. He lifted her up and had managed to put her on the edge of the boat when-

*BANG*. Another blast caused the ship to rock forcefully, causing Itsuwa to fall into the boat and Kamijou to slip backwards. The ship titled downward and Kamijou felt himself slipping slightly as the ship actually had reached its last legs. The possibility of sinking was no longer as such. It was actually happening!

"Damn it!" cried Kamijou as he ran to the boat, however items aboard the ship slowly began coming towards Kamijou and he had to move to the side in order to not be hit by them, each moment meaning that he would not be closer to reaching the lifeboat.

Kamijou saw his chance after a few seconds and ran straight to the lifeboat, jumping to the side and hauling himself into it, ready to detach the boat from the ship when-

*BANG* *CRACK* An ominous cracking sound and the nagging came from the ship and the boat was forcibly removed from the boat, causing Kamijou to be thrown back into the boat as a massive spray of water came from the side, splashing his face so much force that he had no idea what happened next.

* * *

The Megumi No Fume sank. A report based upon the sinking was later made, using the information used by the people that had experienced the disaster full force.

Note: All passengers save two accounted for.

Analysis: With the unknown attack upon the boat, we must assume the worst.

Casualties: Two deemed missing otherwise all accounted for and present. The two missing have not yet been accounted for.

* * *

**No footnotes this time. I don't know whether or not that means I didn't put in any content or made it easier to read. This chapter was shorter than the others and as I see the words, reviews, favourites and follows pile up, it feels kind of daunting.**

**When I came up with this idea, there was an idea and that was it. Who knew that so many people would jump on board and read it? I suppose everyone will have to look forward to more and more chapters as time goes on. Well that's good for you but I put all of my fanfics on a 1GB USB.**

**Gonna need another one.**

**Anyway, what did you think? There's been a lot of ToAru stuff coming out like episodes of Railgun (that I'm only watching until Touma makes an appearance) as well as the announcement for the movie. That is something that I can't wait.**

**But don't worry. I'll be getting some sleep until August! And then there's the Index SSS, however I feel that it'll be another Railgun sidestory. As such, I didn't really read them and that doesn't really bother me.**

**After all, Kamijou Touma as a protagonist! What else do you need! Seriously!?**

**And as for that spear that was mentioned, Gáe Bulg, the only thing that I can say is that maybe Fate/Stay Night gave me too much of that idea. And that is something people under 17 at least SHOULD NOT READ OR WATCH ON YOUTUBE! I'm not your parents whatsoever but the later scenes in that…Yeah. Enough said.**

**Well next time, we get the beginning again? I put a question mark there as I'm not even sure I said that right…..**

**Anyway I suppose that's all I really have to say for now.**

**And as always, Review if you please**

**And I'll see you when I see you and I won't if I don't.**

**Got some people commenting on how Otohime fits well into the story. I get a feeling that maybe in the future the Kamijou residence will be just a house for his harem soon. Have no idea how that is going to work but we'll see…**


	24. Itsuwa: Part 3

**Well out of all of the chapters, I'm pretty sure that this one is the shortest. Mind you I guess that fact remains that there is a lot to put in beforehand and now that we've reached here, all there is left is the ending. However that will not be for a while there so I hope that you guys look forward to the next one.**

**Anyway there is this chapter to read. We go back to the beginning of the arc and thus for those that were confused with the whole '1 hour prior' thing, this is where it leads, just a little thing to mention.**

**And it was also pointed out to me that I got the translation wrong. Megumi No fume does not mean Ship of Grace but rather Stomp of Grace. I had a good laugh after a heard that. So actually the name of the ship is the Megumi No Fune. Thank you to the guest that pointed that out. I had a good chuckle.**

**I would, of course, like to thank you the readers for continuing to support me with this story as well as PokeRescue18 for their contribution to the story. Mind you, I have a feeling that the reason why my writing was gotten better has been because of them…..**

**Anyway, I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Mr Question Mark.**

* * *

The soft sea breeze echoed in the air, water washing against the boat making it rock back and forth slowly.

There was the smell of the water in the air and the clear sky had a perfect sun to shine down upon the natural world. Only the boat disturbed the perfection that was nature. Yet-

"HOW THE HELL DID IT END UP LIKE THIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSS?!"

A Japanese boy on that boat let out that cry into the air.

Kamijou Touma looked out at the sea. He had gone unconscious for who knows how long only to be woken up as a wave had kicked up water into his face, causing him to cough and splutter. When did he actually ever get a break?!

He checked his phone and realized that he had 324 missed calls. Had long had he been out? Years? He opened the log and noted the numbers there. Accelerator, Hamazura Shiage, Misaka Mikoto, Saten Ruiko, Tatemiya Saiji, Kanzaki Kaori, Tatsugami Otohime and Index to name a few. He had been receiving calls from Saten ever since the incident with her and MINUS however he didn't remember giving her his phone number but he had put it in his contacts anyway. He was the most surprised to see Index's phone number. Had she even brought her phone? Had she managed to use it during this crisis!?

Kamijou discarded all thoughts as he looked at his passenger, the unconscious Itsuwa. He may have had no knowledge of healing magic however he had gone through a first aid course at school and he remembered bits and pieces of it to pass by a little bit.

He looked in the lifeboat that was in, finding a first aid kit at the end of the boat that he would use. He checked Itsuwa for any obvious wounds, checking her arms and legs for any wounds and found none.

The only place left was-

* * *

Itsuwa smiled to herself. She had been saved. She had not been abandoned.

Even though she understood sacrifice, it seemed that the concept was one that that boy would not accept if it involved other people. Indeed, although New Light had sacrificed one of their own, Lessar, that boy had saved her as well.

As he had done with Itsuwa just now; that alone made her smile. That boy had said that no serious harm had come to her. And he was right.

A warm touch on her forehead made her eyelids flutter open and she was ready to accept the sunlight that was sure to app-

Kamijou Touma's face was less than 2 cm from her own. Their lips were almost touching with Kamijou's forehead on her own forehead.

She immediately blushed, mouth opening and closing as she could feel his breath on her skin. Kamijou on the other hand had his eyes closed.

"Hmm. What's going on? Her temperature just went up by-"

Kamijou opened his eyes to see the blushing Itsuwa right in his vision. He backed away and although Itsuwa's heart stopped beating at extreme speeds she felt somewhat disappointed that the event was over.

"Are you alright?" asked Kamijou. In his left hand he held the first aid kit while the other was still bleeding. It appeared that he had put her wellbeing over his and Itsuwa felt somewhat guilty that he had not tendered to his own wounds.

Although she did have a dull pain in the back of her head, it was not much to endure. The boy looked at her and then let out a sigh before leaning in the boat. "Well, we made it.' He said. Itsuwa nodded. Although he had saved her, she didn't think that he would have saved-

Kamijou indicated next to her. "I thought that you might have needed that." Itsuwa looked to her left and saw the spear that she used as her weapon.

She picked it up and then looked at Kamijou. "You brought it along so I thought that it had some meaning behind it. I'm not the magician so maybe it had more meaning to you than it does to me."

Kamijou held up his right hand, opening the first aid kit and tending to his wounds, wincing as he did so.

Itsuwa blushed at the fact that he had thought of her despite the situation he was in and approached him, taking the first aid kit. Kamijou looked at her.

"Wait a minute, I can-"

Itsuwa didn't say anything as she carefully treated the boy's wounds, obviously objecting although not with words and Kamijou could only watch, a small smile crawling onto his face. He leaned back and thought to himself about the attack.

"But what was that?" he asked aloud. "Magic for sure but where did it come from?"

Itsuwa looked at Kamijou while she carefully wrapped a bandage around Kamijou's hand. "Before we actually were attacked again, I saw something in the distance. I didn't actually see it very well though."

Kamijou looked at her. "You too? Did you see it clearly?" Kamijou had not and although Itsuwa had said she hadn't seen it well, she might have seen it better than Kamijou had.

Itsuwa shook her head. "It was too far away for that." Kamijou nodded and then thought of something. He watched as Itsuwa drew away after the treatment of his right hand had been completed. He clenched it and found that it didn't hurt as much as it had before and then brought out his phone.

He hoped that his phone would be able to access the map function in his phone and thankfully, he was able to accomplish that. Itsuwa looked at the phone in curiosity and Kamijou spoke as he worked the device. **[1]**

"If what we both saw was in the same place where we were then technically it was moving straight. It wouldn't move out of the way due to inconvenience I would think. I'm not so sure about now but if we draw its line of direction-"

"We can determine where it was heading. Those weapons that it fired had decent range so…." Put in Itsuwa.

Kamijou nodded. "Then it wouldn't have to get too close to retaliate to anything that attacks it." Kamijou didn't bother determining their own position and to where he knew the wreckage of the Megumi No Fune was and then heading in a straight line in the direction that he had seen the object in. He followed it until he reached the coast. He kept on going until…..

Kamijou paled and then dropped the phone in front of Itsuwa. She looked at it and then her eyes widened.

"Their target? The centre of the Science Side: Academy City."

* * *

Itsuwa and Kamijou both sat in silence in the boat. One had occasionally offered a counterattack however the obvious problem with that was that they had no idea where the opponent was. Furthermore attacking an opponent that had managed to sink the Megumi No Fune in a lifeboat wasn't something that seemed smart.

The soft waves hit the boat and Kamijou had forgotten about all of the people who had called him in concern. What were they going to do?

Kamijou had no idea but then he thought up a proposition. He took out his phone again and worked through it, talking to his companion.

"I'm sorry." He said. Itsuwa looked from where she was sitting and observing the ocean and looked at him. "I got you caught up in something that didn't involve you when I wanted to give you a rest. And for that I'm sorry."

Itsuwa was silent as she blushed but shook her head. "No….you don't have to be. I don't mind this."

"Fighting to protect people?" asked Kamijou.

Itsuwa hesitated. That wasn't the reason as to why she enjoyed what she was doing right now. She enjoyed it because although they had no idea what their enemy was doing she was with that boy that had protected her and her colleagues so many times.

The Substitute Pope of the Amakusa Church had once said that the name 'Kamijou Touma' itself was worth protecting. Itsuwa believed that full heartedly. He had shone so brightly in all of the events that he had been dragged into; the Battle for Orsola, in Italy, the C-Document, the English Uprising and even WWIII. And all of those times, he had no connection to the events at all, having the choice to flee.

Yet it was in all of these events that he fought to protect those around him. His power wasn't something that had some great ability. It was just the ability to negate. Yet it was that boy that had brought out that power to its full extent.

And that boy had not asked for anything in return, just waltzing back to his normal life, not thinking of anything that he had done.

If you were to ask Itsuwa a certain question, there would be hesitation in her answer but her answer would be true.

After all, Itsuwa of the Amakusa Church was a maiden in love.

So, this moment wasn't so bad. Although it wouldn't last she wanted to spread it out as much as possible.

"I suppose so…" she answered.

Kamijou smiled at her and then looked at his phone, his eyes widening. Itsuwa noticed the look immediately and then went over to Kamijou's phone.

"What is it?" she asked.

Kamijou put the phone in the middle of the boat so that Itsuwa could see. The small screen meant that they had to be close together, an action that made Itsuwa's face turned a bright shade of red but it died down as she realized the situation.

"First of all, this is Academy City." Itsuwa nodded and Kamijou scrolled the map in a straight line until he reached the supposed wreckage of the Megumi No Fume, pointing it out. Again, Itsuwa nodded.

"Alright then, if we follow this line…" Kamijou continued to do so and suddenly on the screen there was a small red dot, right in the middle of that line.

"Hang on. What's that?" asked Itsuwa as she pointed to the dot.

Kamijou gulped. "That….is us."

Itsuwa blinked. D-Did that mean…..

"Yep." Said Kamijou as a drop of sweat ran down his face. "We are right in the path of whatever is going to attack Aca-"

He stopped as all of a sudden the air around them cracked. A certain spot in the air looked as though someone had gotten a hammer and chisel and physically stabbed it, causing cracks in it.

The said hammer and chisel? Kamijou Touma's right hand, containing the Imagine Breaker. The air broke, with that right hand at the centre and all of a sudden it appeared that the air that had been there previously was just an illusion.

The cracks spread all around, in a dome shape and Kamijou and Itsuwa looked to where the dome had been protecting. Kamijou's mouth dropped as Itsuwa merely gripped her Friuli spear.

In front of them was an island. It was fairly large, in Kamijou's opinion being a bit larger than his own dorm building, being at least three or four of them in size. Numerous trees were placed on the island and swayed in the wind. The sand looked like ordinary sand but the extraordinary thing about the island was that the water around it.

It flowed off and Kamijou could deduce that it would have left a trail behind it. That meant one thing.

The island was moving.

It was moving in the 'line' that he and Itsuwa had deduced would be the line that the enemy would be travelling. The boat that they were on landed on the island and it was then that Kamijou realised one other thing about the island. If it was moving in the same line…..

That meant-

Itsuwa got the same idea and the both of them quickly got off the boat that they were on, kicking it to the side and watching it drift off past the island as the two of them ran around the edge of the island, hiding in the cover of trees as they watched two people approach a short time after.

Kamijou and Itsuwa watched as they approached, one of them a girl and the other a boy, both of them about the same age as Kamijou and Itsuwa themselves if not a bit older.

"What's going on Alexis?" asked the boy to the girl. The girl was wearing ear piercings in both of her ears and she had green hair with streaks of black. Her tanned skin and tall figure made her look a bit like a teenage model as well as her clothes that were showing off her figure however the troubled expression on her face destroyed that image.

"I have no idea Basilio. Our cloaking spell is….just gone. I have no idea what caused it but…."

The girl, Alexis walked to the part of the beach that Itsuwa and Kamijou had landed on followed by the boy. He had brown hair with a mix of purple that turned into a ponytail and clothes that looked too warm to be comfortable however he didn't complain.

Both of them wore belts and on those belts were a number of small bottles to which Kamijou could only wonder what was inside.

Kamijou, in the casual clothes that he had worn to Italy and Itsuwa who had worn the clothes that Kamijou had seen her in at Italy watched the two of them lift up the sand at the beach where they were.

The girl, Alexis let the sand run through her fingers. She smelt it and then lowered her hand, turning to the boy, Basilio.

"It seems that someone's on this island with us." She said. Basilio immediately turned around and held out a hand.

"Advanced alchemy! Bring my enemy towards me!" One of the bottles on Basilio's belt glowed red and all of a sudden Kamijou felt himself moving towards them, like some force had taken control over his body. The feeling immediately stopped as Imagine Breaker took effect and Kamijou glanced at Itsuwa who the magic had taken effect of as well.

She was gritting her teeth, trying not to move however Kamijou had no idea if it would work. He watched his enemy and as soon as they diverted their attention away, he quickly moved from his tree to Itsuwa's, touching her leg with his hand. She stopped moving and Kamijou ducked down as to not take up the entire cover that the tree gave.

There was silence and then Alexis looked at Basilio. "Anything?" she asked.

Basilio shook his head. "That means one thing."

"Tch." said Alexis as she spun her arm. "Too bad no-one told those guys that since this island is running on our alchemy as well as being held together by it, anyone who tries to escape will be literally torn to pieces. How many pieces are in the ocean right now?"

Basilio crossed his arms and gave his own question. "Still, it is troublesome that our spell was dispersed. What was behind that?"

Alexis shrugged. "Whatever, it doesn't matter now. Even if Academy City sees us coming, there's no way that they can avoid our attacks from the Gáe Bulg replica as well as all of the other spells. You saw what it did to that ship."

Basilio nodded. "Well, then there's nothing to it. All we have to do get our preparations ready. What about the spiritual items that we use to fuel our alchemy?"

"They are all in the centre of the island where we put the most power. Come. We have no time to waste. Although our cloaking charm was dispersed when we started firing on that ship, we have to make sure that we don't run out of energy." Alexis led the way as Basilio nodded.

They left and Kamijou looked at Itsuwa. "What do we do?" he asked.

Itsuwa frowned. "It's not like we can leave now. And we can't just destroy the island with your right hand. With all of the magic that's stored up here, the island will sink and chances are we'll be sunk along with it. "

Kamijou nodded. "But they said alchemy. The only thing that comes to my mind is Aureolus Izzard but he's no longer a part of this world."

Itsuwa nodded and held up her spear. "Then the only thing to do would be to get as much from the enemy as possible. A basic concealment charm should be the trick."

Itsuwa muttered some incoherent words and then brought the hilt of the spear into the ground and as soon as she had done so the spot that she had occupied no longer had a person there.

"I-Itsuwa?" asked Kamijou as he reached a hand out.

"Please don't worry," came the voice of Itsuwa in front of him. "This is something that only I can do."

"B-But-"

"Please," Itsuwa urged. "I have to do this. If you do so, chances are you'll be caught and we can't have that. We're the last line of defence for Academy City."

Kamijou clenched his fist cursing himself for getting in the way. "Alright, but be careful OK?" There was no answer and Kamijou didn't see footprints in the sand as Itsuwa walked away, revealing the strength of the magic.

Kamijou waited and was forced to stand due to the fact of the power that his right hand would have over the island. He needed as much information about the nature of the enemy and there was one person that he knew would have that knowledge.

He pulled out his phone and surprised that he actually getting reception in the middle of nowhere dialled a certain number. **[1]**

He didn't have to wait long before someone answered.

"ONII-CHAN! I was so worried. I just wanted to-"

"SHHH!" said Kamijou as loud as he dare. "I'm in a bad situation at the moment so please don't yell too much!"

There was silence on the other end followed by an extremely soft "OK."

Kamijou sweat dropped at how serious Otohime was taking the situation and then spoke.

"Otohime, what I need is for you to hand the phone to Index. I need to talk to her about something." Kamijou asked as he looked around for anyone approaching.

There was no immediate response before someone else answered on the line. "Touma! Where are you? What's going on?" Index blurted out.

"Shh!" said Kamijou. "For where I am, find me through my GPS. I'll send the co-ordinates to Otohime and other people in Academy City in case you can't find me! As for what's going on….."

Kamijou informed her of what had happened and how they had reached the island that they were now on. "And then that guy said that there were many spiritual items here."

There was silence on the other side. "I…It couldn't be Ars Magna?" said Index.

"No. With Aureolus, it was tougher. Those guys would have found us already if that was the case. I mean this guy has to use spiritual items, when Aureolus didn't have to. What's up with that?" said Kamijou with worry.

"Well…if it is alchemy to the point that it can be used to move an island, then they must be using the items to enhance their power." Index analyzed. Her voice was a monotone as if she were reciting a poem. "In that is the case, one could manage to have that power to do what you said. When they called for their enemies you said that something glowed on their belt. It must have been a spiritual item connected to that sort of thing. Such as how through Taoist teachings, life will always find someone else through unity. I wouldn't be surprised if this was connected to this."

"Then…what about this island? What kind of legend involves a moving island?" asked Kamijou. "Isn't it that Idol Theory?"

"Many legends," Index answered. "But judging by the people you named, Alexis and Basilio, the Greek roots of the name Alexis makes it most likely that it is the legend of Delos. In some forms of the legend it was said that Leto put anchors on the island to make it stay in place so that they could be accepted onto the island."

"Hang on hang on. Are you telling me that magic can recreate an ISLAND?" Kamijou spoke with surprise and some shock.

"It's possible, as long as the foundation of the magic is correct. Assimilating spiritual items that are related to the myth such as the anchors could manage to make the land mass needed. After all, the anchors would hold down the island. If you had the anchors, or something similar, the island would also have to follow. As such the island itself would be filled with magic and so you mustn't touch anything on that island Touma! It would cause the island to sink! I have no idea if any of you would survive but we have to found out you are right now!"

Kamijou nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly with Index. If it did come to them having to sink the island, they would need to have some people drag them out of the Pacific. However he had no idea if they would be able to paddle towards them or if the people on the boat that Otohime and Index were on would even allow them to come towards them

Regardless, he sent his GPS address to both Index's and Otohime's phone. "Have you got it?" he asked into the phone.

"Eh?" asked Index as something beeped on her end. "What do you mean? W-Waaaah! Sphynx! Help me! The thing is making strange beeping sounds!" There was a clanging sound as if someone had dropped the phone, a small silence before someone else answered the phone.

"Onii-chan! Index and I have got the location!"

"Got it! I'll make sure to keep safe so you do the same!" said Kamijou. There was a cry of agreement from the phone and Kamijou hung up.

Delos. He was on the island of Delos. Well, a replica of such. And as said by Index if he were to touch anything that was on this island, there would be consequences that would be disastrous.

He shook his head. He had no idea how Index was going to get to where he was however he decided to call someone else that was in danger.

He selected the number in his phone and called it, choosing someone that had an extensive knowledge of magic even in Academy City. That meant-

"What the fuck are you doing?" The voice on the other end of the phone spat that out however Kamijou got straight to the point.

"Wait a minute. This is no time Accelerator. I'm on an island that is heading straight for Academy City. It was the one that attacked the Megumi No Fune."

There was silence on the other end as the Number One esper was silent, brooding over what Kamijou had just said.

"Magic?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kamijou said. "Did you see what happened to the ship that we were on? Think about that happening to Academy City."

"….Shit." came the reply. "What do you want me to do? I have no idea what the attack is like or where you are."

"I'll be sending you my GPS co-ordinates. I'll send them to Hamazura and Mikoto however I have no idea how Hamazura is going to get access to any of the equipment that would be needed to protect Academy City. I'll do my best on my part but you'll have to do something as well. I'll text the others what is happening as well."

"Tch. Too much happens to you, you bloody hero. Alright, I'll do my best to protect this City as well as try and get some aircraft, probably Anti-Skill or something." The reply came from Accelerator. Kamijou sighed in relief that he was helpful.

"Thanks." Kamijou said.

"Don't fuck this up." Accelerator replied into the phone. "And make sure to get home safely." Kamijou had no idea what type of expression he had on his face however as he tried to imagine it, Kamijou could only grin.

"Yeah. I will." Kamijou hung up and sent Accelerator his GPS. Although Kamijou had no idea what Accelerator was going to do, Kamijou was in the same position. What was he going to do in this situation?

Kamijou shook his head as he used his phone and sent his GPS location to those that he would know would help or have the ability to. He sent the same text to all of them, keeping the details to a minimum but detailed enough so that people would have an idea of what was going on.

Kamijou put away his phone and looked at the island beneath his feet. Could something like this island have such an effect upon the City that the current Kamijou was 'born' in? He had no idea but didn't have to wait long before something happened.

Itsuwa materialized out of nowhere right next to him, probably the scariest thing that had happened to him that entire day. He let out a girlish squeal and back away in fright.

"H-How did it go?" asked Kamijou trying to focus at the task on hand.

"Well, I found that all of the spiritual items are at the centre of the island to which it appears that the magicians, or rather alchemists are gathering their energy from. Both of them are alchemists of around the same level." Itsuwa said. "Also the island-"

"Uses the island of Delos," Kamijou finished for her. "I know. I already asked Index and sent her my GPS location as well as sending it to some people that would be able to help out in Academy City."

Itsuwa looked at him and blinked. "Amazing, I underestimated you, Kamijou-san. I apologize." She bowed however Kamijou waved his hands in front of his face.

"Hang on, there's nothing for you to apologize for. A-As you were saying?" said Kamijou as he encouraged Itsuwa to continue.

"Well, as you know the island is fashioned on Delos. As such, for a last resort, we'll have to destroy the island if all other options are exhausted. The attack they are planning should commence in the next 20 minutes or so when they get in range of Academy City." Itsuwa explained.

"T-Twenty minutes!?" said Kamijou. "What are we going to do?" said Kamijou.

And just as Itsuwa was going to open her mouth, someone else said something from the said. A female voice.

"Nothing at all."

Both Itsuwa and Kamijou spun to the side to the Alexis standing before them. She raised a hand and said "Basic alchemy. Form a sword in my hand."

One of the bottles on her side glowed purple and all of that light gathered upon her hand, a sword forming that glowed purple as well.

Itsuwa in response held up her spear and pointed it at Alexis. What with her spells being committed in normal actions, she had a variety of spells that could be performed at this moment.

Both girls stood apart neither moving to make the first strike. Kamijou watched as both of them looked ready to run the other through. As they were standing right near the edge of the island, they could hear the water move past the island.

"So…you were the ones that made it on the island." Alexis assumed. "You moved too close, girl and that gave it away." Alexis stepped forward, slicing her blade and it was met by Itsuwa's spear in mid-air as the two of them didn't give an inch. Sparks flew as the different styles of magic collided and Kamijou took a step back. If he were to interfere, who knew what would end up being the result?

If he charged forward, he would be using the trump card that they had, the Imagine Breaker that could negate all types of magic, even alchemy. And he didn't want to have to show too soon. Besides it seemed that Itsuwa was managing.

"What are you even doing here?" asked Alexis. "How did you even get onto this island?" She pushed back from Itsuwa's attack and both of them leaped onto the beach.

"Hmph, you're an amateur Alexis. It's clear." Came another voice from behind Kamijou and he spun around only to see that Basilio was only a few metres away. When had he snuck up? Had he even done so or had he used alchemy to move? "They're from that boat. I have no idea how they managed to escape the reach of my alchemy however they won't be around long."

Basilio also held out a hand. "Basic alchemy. Bring an axe into my hand." This time a bottle shone with a bright yellow light and that light gathered upon Basilio's hand to reveal an axe that was clearly made of light.

Kamijou instantly raised his right hand to counter. This was no time to think about tactics. He had to defend himself!

However Itsuwa had other ideas. She practically teleported, that was how fast she was moving, towards Kamijou's side, moving so fast that it was a blur and countered that attack with her own strike, Kamijou using that hand to cover his face from the light.

Basilio leaped back with both he and Alexis the same distance from Kamijou and Itsuwa, surrounding them. With the island's edge on the side and the depths of the island on the other there seemed to be no escape.

With the island's movement crushing them if they tried to escape and the unknown island's interior on the other, there was no way for them to escape.

"Don't you feel ashamed boy? Getting protected by a girl?" said Basilio as he grinned. What with Alexis and her sword and Basilio and his axe, it seemed that Itsuwa was in a tougher position than Kamijou was in.

Itsuwa spoke for Kamijou. "I'm glad to protect him. Don't assume that he is weak just because he isn't fighting." She said.

"Really?" asked Alexis. Itsuwa didn't turn and Kamijou merely looked at her in Itsuwa's place. "He doesn't have any magic on him. I'd say that he's just a complete stranger to this concept. Hmm. Poor boy. Does this scare you?"

Kamijou felt that in another other situation those words would have soothed him but not when she was holding a sword at him. "I know what you're going to do." He said. "Why do you want to attack Academy City?"

Alexis tilted her head in amusement. "Already figured it out to that extent? Well, it doesn't matter if you have told to anyone. Academy City is too dangerous to be allowed to exist. Their creations and victory in WWIII have created a too cocky existence. They need to be put down in their place."

"Put in their place!?" said Kamijou. "After what happened with the Megumi No Fune, that's putting someone in their place? People could have died!"

Basilio answered for her and Itsuwa tensed up as she saw that he gripped the handle of his axe a bit harder.

"Sacrifice is necessary for learning. How did people realize that cars are dangerous? Through pain and death. It is necessary to learn." Basilio said so flawlessly as if it was something that had to be memorized.

"What the hell are you saying?" said Kamijou. He turned his head to Basilio. It was in that moment that Alexis struck towards the defenceless Kamijou. Itsuwa on the other hand thought the same thing that she had and turned along with Kamijou, countering Alexis's attack with her own, causing the sword to break as the attacks clashed.

And it was in that moment that Basilio's axe dispersed into the air as well. Kamijou blinked at the scene and then realized what had happened.

Their magic was linked. Although they had all of this back up, they still relied upon each other for their magic to work. He smiled to himself. This was good. If he were to negate their magic, then the effect would link onto the other and in turn negate the other's attack. However it provided one thought for Kamijou.

Just how much magic did this island need?

Itsuwa froze and that hesitation allowed both magicians to recall their weapons. "Cheh." Said Basilio. "So, you discovered the fault in our alchemy that we rely upon ourselves for support. Although Aureolus tried to help us, it was no use. That's just how our alchemy works."

Kamijou frowned at the name Aureolus. So, these alchemists did know him. Or rather what he used to be. Kamijou realized that he was distracted from what he had wanted to know.

"I asked you a question. What do you mean sacrifice is necessary?" Kamijou growled.

"Look here Alexis." Basilio said. "The normal human here is treating us magicians as equals. Hmm. Let me tell you something boy. Learn your place. And that's something that you'll have much to think about where you're going."

The axe dispersed in the air and then Basilio placed one hand upon the ground. "Advanced alchemy! Remove my enemy!"

Kamijou heard something move from right next to him and turned to face it, only to see something that, on that moving island, was absurd.

A tree had moved back almost as if in a baseball stance; ready to hit its ball. Then in swift movement it headed straight for Kamijou. Of course for him, the natural thing would be to raise his right hand however he remembered what so many people had told him:

If he were to negate anything on the island that was connected to it, the island would sink. Survival was small.

And since the tree was rooted to the island, if he were to negate it, the island would sink. And Kamijou wouldn't have that. Thinking fast in the fact that Itsuwa would be hit as well, he moved.

He quickly used his foot to strike Itsuwa in the back of the leg, causing her to cry out and fall to one knee. He looked at her as she fell and turn to Kamijou.

He let out a smile that he hoped would provide her with encouragement and then the tree collided with his side, sending him sailing into the air.

* * *

Itsuwa had fallen to one knee, turning from Alexis to look at the boy that had done so. What was his reason? Why did he do that?

She saw his smile and right after that she saw that tree collide with his side, sending him into the air like he weighed nothing, sending him to the end of the island. And as if to end it all, she heard a splash.

Itsuwa's eyes went wide. She remembered what those alchemists had said. If someone were to fall in to the water, the movement of the island would crush them to pieces.

The island didn't stop. That meant only one thing. That boy had fallen into the water while saving Itsuwa.

She stood blankly.

Kamijou Touma was gone.

In the face of those two opponents what was she going to do?

What was she going to do?

* * *

**[1] Yes I do realise that getting a map function in the middle of the ocean is unlikely. However just to keep the story moving I had to put something in didn't I?! If it makes you feel better come up with an explanation yourself like magic being used as a phone tower or something. And don't give me that 'Oh he didn't figure it out' crap! Just enjoy the storyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Same thing goes for the reception.**

**And that's the end of the chapter. So what did you guys think? Was it good? Was it not? With the alchemists, yes I did move away from the magician route for now, attacking Academy City, it is clear the things that will occur soon.**

**And I thought that I would have Accelerator make an appearance. Did you think that was good or not? In the end though what is is and that won't change.**

**But seriously, I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter like all the others and wait for the next one.**

**And as always, Review if you please**

**And I'll see you when I see and I won't if I don't.**

**All of this writing that I'm doing seriously wants me to do my own original story with magic and science. I'm being influenced too much…** **Oh and one more thing.** C**ould you guys ever imagine Touma as a senpai? I seriously can think of a hundred ways that that can go wrong...**


	25. Itsuwa: Part 4

**Hahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Well here is the end. After all that we've had in the past few days then the most that I can say is that I enjoyed writing this although the ending was hard to work around. I hope that you guys enjoy the effort that I put into it.**

**Usually we always end with Touma in the hospital, so for the magicians, it's hard as they then just leave Academy City so it's hard to have a proper ending in that regard. But I do think that for each arc I have ended in the hospital. So for the actual series is it the hospital that makes more of an appearance than the Kamijou Residence? I think it is. Except NT 2 basically was a whole novel dedicated towards it.**

**And until we wait for Touma to make an appearance in the Railgun anime (waiting until episode 11) to which he puts _that_ protagonist, Misaka Mikoto, to shame there's not really much to report on this end.**

"**Grit your teeth strongest (weakest)! My weakest (strongest) is going to resound a little!" Classic Kamijou.**

**Regardless I put a lot of thought into this so enjoy. And I would also like to thank my beta reader, PokeRescue18 for his contribution into this work.**

**And I would like the thank everyone that has gone behind this project and supported it. Give yourself a pat on the back and enjoy this new chapter while remembering that the disclaimer still applies.**

**That's a command!**

**-Mr Question Mark.**

* * *

Itsuwa's world froze. In that one moment, it seemed that anything was possible. Would a Magic God come and assist her in her plight? Would the world crumble?

She had no idea but somewhere in her mind, something was lost. It was like someone had just gouged out part of her with a spoon and left her to live. It's like she was empty.

Kamijou Touma was gone and she couldn't think about what to do.

She had spent around 16 years of her life without him, knowing him for less than a year however now that they had met, now that he was a part of her life…

She felt that that boy was a large part of her existence. And that was lost. Gone. Taken.

The simplicity of the situation came to her. Now, she was the only line of defence left. There would be nothing left for Academy City is these people managed to get what they wanted. Academy City would burn and espers along with it.

Would Itsuwa let that happen? Kamijou Touma wasn't going to and he had no idea what was going to happen yet he had decided to save Academy City.

Was that his last will? At that moment, probably. He had gone with a smile and Itsuwa clenched the spear in her hand. Her heart ached. It was a pain that she felt would never disappear but she would do what she came to do.

Stop those alchemists.

"Hmm." The boy, Basilio said. "Was that it? Oh well, he was a human after all. Nothing to i-"

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" Itsuwa let out that roar and leaped towards Basilio. He stepped back in shock at the situation and realized that he had forgone his axe to attack the boy with the island's magic. As such, he was defenceless.

"Shit!" he cried however someone behind Itsuwa attacked her.

"Advanced alchemy! Bring my enemy towards me!" All of a sudden Itsuwa felt her body being drawn to the girl behind her and she felt herself turning. There was most likely a trap behind her but who cared? She had lost enough today.

She turned off her own will and leaped forward towards Alexis. She held her sword in the air and brought it down onto Itsuwa but she evaded by spinning her body, the sword slicing right next to her before Itsuwa stabbed at her opponent. Alexis's eyes widened and she managed to divert the path of the spear however it sliced part of her long hair as it did so.

She jumped back and held out a hand. "Basic alchemy! Fire ice at my opponent!" At that instance, shards of ice blossomed at her fingertips and were launched at Itsuwa however she countered.

Using magic to power up her spear, she used it to divert away the ice shards so that they headed straight for Basilio.

"Damn!" he cried. He jumped to the side as the ice shards whizzed past him, one cutting his cheek while the others zoomed past and left the island, falling into the sea.

Itsuwa took her chance. Dealing with the alchemists was one way to stop the island however there was a more effective way that it could be done without having to rely upon counterattacks.

Itsuwa turned and headed for the centre of the island where she had seen all of the spiritual items. Alexis, still in the air and Basilio on the ground watched her go however the recent use of magic and the surprise at her newfound energy caused them to halt for a tiny bit however it was in that instance that she left their sights.

Itsuwa dodged the trees that were in the way, using magic infused strikes to slice into the trees that attacked her, just like the trees that had attacked that boy. A wet liquid fell down her cheeks as she ran, something that was conscious of.

She was the only one to know that that boy had passed on. And as such, she was the only one that cried. She continued her trek through island, reaching the centre of it faster than before due to the fact that she wasn't waiting for anyone. As soon as she saw the first item, she struck it.

It was a small urn. She thought immediately of the Greek legend associated with the urn and the nymphs that carried them but couldn't really care that much. She sliced the urn, all of the energy in it being released as a streak of white light in to the sky. There was a rumble around the island, something that she didn't notice. She looked in front of her and noticed the next spiritual item, a harp.

She held up her spear and then noticed the movement to her side. She re-directed her attack to her side, just as Alexis came from the tree, dodging the same way that Itsuwa had before by spinning just as the Friuli spear cut through the air where she had just been.

More movement came from behind her and Basilio appeared looking at the remains of the urn.

"That was-" he started and frowned at her. "Do you know how long it took to make this? How much effort and time?! And you're just destroying it like it's nothing!"

Itsuwa didn't answer verbally, only doing so by stepping forward once, brushing the urn aside from under her foot, the parts of it that remained crushed or being mixed in with the sand. Basilio growled and Alexis stepped forward. "Hmm. It seems that you're the one that is going to be the most problem, not that angel that appeared during WWIII. We were thinking about what to do about that but we'll just have to work that out later."

"Basic alchemy. Form a sword into my hand." Again the purple sword came into her hand and she held it forward. "I can't have you destroy anything else of this. Now-"

Alexis moved forward, swinging her sword to which Itsuwa countered by spinning and thrusting her spear forward. Alexis parried it and swung her sword horizontally at Itsuwa's neck. She ducked and spun the spear around so that the hilt would strike Alexis on the temple however-

"Advanced alchemy! Shield from the blow!" cried Basilio from the side. All of a sudden the blow hit something in the air, something that was orange and round. Itsuwa had no idea what it was but she was exposed and she knew it. She kicked up sand into the face of Alexis to avoid a sudden attack and she cried out, as Itsuwa let loose a kick. Again she was blocked and realizing that she had no way to attack, she leaped back.

Alexis coughed and spat out sand from her mouth. "You bitch." She said. "Heh, you're really quite fun. Aureolus never used to put this much effort in our training."

Itsuwa frowned at the name. That name appeared too often. Even….even that boy had mentioned it.

"What does this have to do with Aureolus?" she asked. If she got them to lower their guard just a fraction…."What do you want with Academy City?"

"Pfft. Do you really want to remain ignorant? We both are from the Roman Catholic Church. The losing side." Said Alexis. "And our mentor abandoned the church. He would have come back had it not been he meet that _girl. _The Index Librorum Prohibitorum. She stole him away and then he disappeared in Academy City. That day, the world lost one of its greatest magicians. But do people notice? Do people notice the under dealings of that accursed City?" Alexis scoffed. "Of course not. They are ignorant."

"Indeed." Basilio said from the side. He still was focused on Itsuwa and the situation equally. "WWIII. Academy City was the side that won but what about the losing side? Magicians disappeared in that war. My sister, Romilda, was gone during the conflict. She said she would call but she never did. I waited but I've had enough of that. Although Academy City is responsible for the death of Aureolus, they are also responsible for the death of my sister. They simply are too dangerous to continue."

"And as such, they need to know their place." Alexis finished.

Itsuwa blinked. This….this was their reasoning for destroying a City of 2.3 million? Their own unhappiness and revenge for their loved ones?

"Yet although there is this….YOU'RE OPEN!" shouted Alexis.

Itsuwa gripped her spear yet although she had let her guard down for an instant; it was all that Alexis needed. She kicked up sand just like Itsuwa had done and Itsuwa went to cover her face, Alexis using the hilt of the sword to hit the spear out of her grip.

The spear dropped and Itsuwa felt a kick to the stomach. She double backed and felt the hilt of the sword smash into her jaw, causing her to fall onto her back. A small amount of blood came from her mouth that she spat out but didn't move much after that.

After all, there was the blade of a sword pressed against her throat.

"Although you tried to make us lower our guard, you're pretty useless against your own strategy. Goodbye." With a sadistic smile of victory, Alexis pulled back her sword and thrust it.

In that moment, Itsuwa of the Amakusa Church felt regret. There had been so many things that she wanted to do. Things she wanted to see. She had lost that boy however she had wanted to live on, for him at least. He had saved her. So she wanted to honour that action in her own way by living yet was this all that she could do? Was this-

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" A shout came from the side, a voice so familiar and clear. It was strong and warm yet forceful and dangerous; a voice that Itsuwa knew well. Yet how could the owner of the voice be alive? Yet that voice did not stop the path of the sword.

However, the voice's owner's fist did.

A certain hand smashed into Alexis's face, the air around her cracking with an orange light as the alchemy shield was smashed. Alexis's strike was diverted as she stumbled and looked to face her attacker to which her jaw dropped.

Basilio had the same expression on his face.

It's because something impossible had happened. Itsuwa rose from where she lay and looked at the person that had saved her, that one sight sparking hope, life and energy into her.

Because in front of her was Kamijou Touma.

And with a clenched fist and determined look, it was clear that the real battle started now.

* * *

Kamijou had fell through the sky and saw the water beneath him. The way that he was falling there was no way that he could avoid the water however he would be in arm's reach of the shore. That in it felt like fate was mocking him.

So close yet so far.

But Kamijou was not going to die here. If the island was moving with magic then whatever was causing the movement behind the island was also magic. It was directly connected to the island, so he had no idea what would happen however Kamijou was going to chance it.

With his left hand outstretched the reach the shore and his right faced down, Kamijou Touma hit the ocean with a splash.

Immediately after his legs hit the water, Kamijou felt some unknown thing slice into his pants however before it could reach his skin, his right hand containing the Imagine Breaker hit the water. Suddenly the slicing feeling stopped and Kamijou managed to grip the moving shore with his left hand, trying hard to hang on.

The strain was immense and Kamijou opened his closed eyes to find that he had survived. The island had not been destroyed either so that in itself was a positive.

A cry of "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" entered the air and Kamijou was brought back to Earth. That was right! He had to go and help out Itsuwa! She would not be as effective just be herself in this situation right now so he had to help!

Pushing himself forward and wiping his hand in the water to negate any of the magic that could hurt him, Kamijou managed to lift himself up from the water without touching the island. He panted heavily and looked down at his pants as he sat down, the bottom half of them having ominous marks in them almost like they had been sliced to pieces by a large blade. Just how had the island managed to do that much damage?

All of a sudden, a white light pierced the sky from the centre of the island. "Damn!" cried Kamijou. This was no time to be resting! He stood up and raced towards the centre of the island, reaching it quickly.

And it was here that he heard everything. Every reason as to why these magicians would attack Academy City. With each word, he tightened the grip on his right fist. What the hell were these guys talking about? There were so many faults in their thinking but Kamijou stopped that thought as soon as he saw Itsuwa on the ground with a sword to her neck.

That was the boiling point.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" he found himself shouting and planted a fist right in the face of Alexis.

* * *

No-one had any idea how Kamijou had survived and it appeared that he was fiercer after he had been thrown into the ocean. Alexis stared at the boy in front of her in shock but quickly recovered.

"Hah. Stupid move boy. There's no way you'll survive this!" She raised the sword and Kamijou raced in with a fist tightly clenched earning a raised eyebrow. "If you want an early death then FINE BY ME!"

Alexis swung the sword down and Kamijou thrust his fist in its direction.

It wasn't a matter of strength. Kamijou could only handle fights that were one-on-one, managing two-on-one but definitely had no confidence with three-on-one. Alexis on the other hand could most likely use her magic to attack whole groups, managing twenty-to-one with ease.

Yet there was something that she didn't account for.

Kamijou's Imagine Breaker smashed into the sword, causing it to shatter like glass and then continued only to plant itself right into Alexis's nose.

She stumbled and held her nose, staring at the boy in front of her. "What the hell?!" she exclaimed. "What is up with your hand?"

There was movement right next to Kamijou and in the corner of his eye, he saw someone coming near him with a weapon of some sort. He didn't fear the situation. It wasn't because of his right hand but rather-

Basilio and his axe were pushed back by Itsuwa and her Friuli spear. Although he had taken a small moment to create the axe after, for some reason, Alexis's sword had been dispersed, he had attacked. But Itsuwa's counter dealt with that. He was forced to retreat and leaped to the side, right next to Alexis, her nose all red and swollen.

Itsuwa went to Kamijou's side and held her spear in a threatening pose and Kamijou merely held out his right fist.

"What was that about an early death?" he asked. Alexis and Basilio frowned at the hand that for some reason negated their magic, but to what extent? What was going on?

"You still can't win. There's nothing that you can do now." Basilio stepped forward, creating that same axe to which Kamijou responded by stepping forward as well.

"Is that so? Well then I'm doing more than just fighting for me. I'm doing so to protect my home."

"Home!? Then are you-?" asked Basilio.

"Figure that out for yourself!" shouted Kamijou as he raced forward. Alexis reacted as well, swinging her side to Kamijou's side as she raced forward to meet him however she was blocked by a familiar Friuli spear as Kamijou race past those two girls.

"I can't let you do that." Itsuwa said. She retaliated by kicking up more sand into Alexis's face, making Alexis block her face to which Itsuwa, just like she had done previously, kicked her in the stomach. Alexis let out a gasp and she swung her sword in Itsuwa's direction, something that Itsuwa blocked.

Kamijou raced forward and ducked underneath the strike that Basilio made, striking him in the stomach and then kneeing him in the face, negating the axe, causing both Basilio's axe and Alexis's sword to be negated.

"Your reasons for destroying Academy City are pointless! Why do you have such hatred for things that you can control?!" Kamijou stepped back only to find Itsuwa by his side. Was Alexis behind him? That made it easier to talk to both of them as his message applied to them both.

"Damn!" cried Basilio. "Advanced alchemy! Cancel out the enemies' magic!" he said as he held up his hand, one of the bottles on his belt glowing pink as a ray was launched towards Kamijou and Itsuwa's back.

Kamijou raised his Imagine Breaker and the ray hit Kamijou's hand, the ray instantly disappearing. Basilio's face made a surprised expression although Kamijou didn't know why; he had told him that he had come from Academy City. Regardless, Kamijou turned around to face his new opponent, Alexis, while Itsuwa did the same.

"The spiritual items around here can be negated with your right hand." Itsuwa said in a soft voice. "Are you-"

"No." replied Kamijou. "There's something I want to do with these guys first." He raised his voice so that he could be heard by the others. "Why is it that you hate the City that has nothing to do with what you complain about?" he asked.

"Nothing? NOTHING?" protested Alexis. "Don't give me that shit! Advanced alchemy, send a barrage of weapons at the opponent!" Alexis's belt glowed with a brown glow and all of a sudden, all sorts of weapons ranging from knives, to guillotines to swords appeared in the air. She waved her arm down and all of those weapons went straight for Kamijou and Itsuwa's back.

He couldn't negate all of them and survive. Kamijou knew this fact and as such wouldn't try to. However there was one weak point in the attack.

Kamijou took a step forward and negated the nearest weapon in front of him. It dispersed in a burst of dust and it was that burst that threw the other weapons near it off their course. They sailed in the directions of left and right, out towards the island, not one of them hitting Kamijou or Itsuwa.

Behind them, Basilio gritted his teeth and reached for something behind his belt. Although he had no intended to use it, he still had an extra weapon. Alexis had not bothered to prepare for such an event however Basilio found himself glad that he was prepared.

"Basic alchemy!" he called. "Throw a knife!" He did a throwing gesture and in that one moment, all of a sudden, a knife appeared in the air and flew towards Itsuwa, Basilio running forward as well to match the blow.

Itsuwa merely moved her spear to knock away the knife, a simple action to a simple attack and as she was open, Basilio took out his weapon; a small switchblade knife that he had been given by his mentor.

Itsuwa looked at the knife however she didn't feel fear or surprise. In fact, it was Basilio who had these emotions. Because, almost as if she had known that there had been another weapon, she moved around to face Alexis, moving out of the way of Basilio's blade by a fraction. By why had she-

Basilio felt something collide with his face and he stumbled back, swinging the knife at the opponent. His enemy ducked and sent another fist to the face of the alchemist, one that was dodged by jumping back.

"You said that your sister was dead because of Academy City. But isn't it you that gave up on your sister?! She said she would call back! She said that she would survive! Why is it that you can't have faith in hope and her!?" shouted Kamijou to his opponent, Basilio.

'I gave up?!" shouted Basilio as he held his switchblade. Behind them, Alexis moved, using that same purple sword that she had used throughout the battle, swinging it at Itsuwa however it was countered as she raised her spear.

Taking another opportunity, Alexis held out another hand saying "Basic alchemy! Form a knife in my hand!" White light gathered at Alexis's hand and a knife similar to the one that Basilio held formed there, one that was thrust before Itsuwa.

There was no hesitation in the reaction. Itsuwa raised the end of the spear and the end of the spear hit the hand that Alexis was using, throwing her aim off. Alexis grit her teeth and tried to angle her hand so that it would cut Itsuwa's, something that had almost worked had not Itsuwa stepped back at the last minute, releasing the spear, causing Alexis to misjudge the force needed and threw her off balance.

She stumbled and Itsuwa used the end of the spear the slam into the chin of Alexis.

As for Kamijou and Basilio while this was happening, the comment that Kamijou had made had angered Basilio and he raced towards Kamijou. "Basic alchemy! Form an axe into my hand!" the yellow light formed at Basilio's hand and he swung the axe down into the sand of the island. It kicked up and Kamijou had to cover his face so that it wouldn't block his vision. Itsuwa had moved from his side and as such wasn't affected.

_Not good! _Kamijou thought. He was completely open for an attack that would come at any moment and in the sand Kamijou saw a hand pierce it and a knife come from it. Having realised that Kamijou's right hand held a power that he did not understand, Basilio had moved to other techniques; it's the one that was in play right now.

Yet Kamijou moved. He used his left hand to parry the blow of the oncoming knife, blocking it completely, the blade only cutting a part of the skin.

Having thought that the attack had been parried by the right hand, yellow light filled his vision and Kamijou saw the axe heading his way. And then-

BAM! Kamijou negated the axe and sent a fist towards where he felt the head of his opponent was. "Don't blame your own negativity upon someone else! Stand up for yourself and seek out action that will bring happiness to yourself and others! Don't do something stupid like what you are now!"

He felt the punch collide with something and then the something was pulled back to which Kamijou took a step back. He felt Itsuwa's back behind his.

"Basilio's all yours." Kamijou said as he turned and Itsuwa did the same. Alexis was still stumbling from the blow to the chin that she had received and glared hatefully at Kamijou.

"Wh-why is it that you stop us? All we want to is bring everyone's misfortune to an end!" shouted Alexis.

"By causing more of it?" Kamijou declared. "Your 'mentor' thought the same! That satisfying himself meant crushing the hopes of others around him. He never thought about others for a minute! Only to make up for his own mistakes!"

"Shut the fuck up!" countered Alexis. "What would you know about anything? What would a Science Side asshole know anything about Aureolus Izzard?"

Kamijou clenched his right fist. "Nothing." Kamijou said as he spoke the truth. "I know nothing about Aureolus Izzard, what he treasured, what he liked, what he didn't, but I fought him! And I found out that he only thought of himself!"

"You…..you were the one to defeat Aureolus? B-but you're Science Side. There's no way that you could!"

Kamijou glared at her. "Then let me tell you what Aureolus showed me himself. That Ars Magna only turned his thoughts into reality. It was limited by what he thought he could and couldn't do. If you were truly his followers, then tell me why would I know that!?"

Alexis stepped back and Basilio looked at the back of the boy that had spoken. This…this kid was the one that had taken down their mentor? The information that he had given was correct, only something that they knew. Yet…..

"Heh. Hahahahahahahaha!" Alexis let out a laugh and held her head with her hands. "I never thought that I would actually come to meet the guy that took down Aureolus! Man, today really is a good day!"

"See?" said Kamijou as he looked at Alexis with pity. "All you want to do is satisfy yourself. Even though Aureolus tried to hurt others without consideration, you've truly become his disciples. Following him to the letter."

"Is that so!?" yelled Alexis while Basilio didn't move from the spot he was on. "And on what grounds do you base that on!? Advanced alchemy! Crush my enemy!"

As if to completely destroy that thinking, Kamijou raised his hand, stepping back so that he was side by side with Itsuwa, to use Imagine Breaker to cover them both. The attack that could not be seen was dispelled and Kamijou took a breath.

"I base it on the fact that you attacked the Megumi No Fune! If you were truly only trying to take revenge on Academy City, then why did you attack the ship?"

"It was in the way asshole. It was preventing us from our goal." Alexis responded.

"You have all of this magic! You could have easily diverted Delos away! Yet you didn't and attacked that ship! You attacked numerous lives that had nothing to do with your revenge! Why did you do that? It's clear that you haven't realised your anger! You don't have a goal! If you did then why did you attack that ship? What are you truly doing here?!"

A sound resounded through the air however no-one had any idea what it was as Kamijou continued to speak. "You decided to endanger other lives and that is why you have lost sight! You truly have found Aureolus by embracing the ideal of wanting to hurt others regardless of the consequences! In the end, how are you different from thugs who attack others for no reason!?" questioned Kamijou. "Both of you are diverting your anger the wrong way! Why can't you understand that you just need to move forward!?" shouted Kamijou.

"Fuck you!" shouted Alexis. "Advanced alchemy! Make my speed exceed that of human ability!" A black light surrounded her body and in that instant, she disappeared with that sound still resonating in the air although the source was unknown.

Itsuwa and Kamijou looked around for Alexis and Basilio made his move. He pressed his hand to the ground. "Advanced alchemy! Remove my enemy!"

Kamijou noticed the movement and the place of the spell and recognised it as the same spell that had thrown him off the island. Itsuwa recognised it as well and the two of them looked for the tree that would be attacking them. However-

"Gack!?" Kamijou let out a surprised shout of pain as a black blur appeared right in front of him, smashing into his stomach. Itsuwa saw the attack and was about to retaliate however she spotted an even greater threat.

In the same action, the tree had moved before like a baseball player, it swung towards Itsuwa and she managed to use her spear to counter it, by slicing the tree. The tree's top fell to the ground and the trunk swung right next to Itsuwa, her feeling the air rush by.

Kamijou fell to the ground, moving his hand so that it didn't touch the ground. He looked around him just in time to see a tree heading his way however another strike from Itsuwa's spear dealt with it and the tip landed in front of him.

He nodded in thanks to Itsuwa and then looked at Basilio who was moving the trees with his alchemy. Itsuwa didn't need another thing said. She raced towards him swinging her spear however it never connected. That same blur appeared in front of her, striking her in the side, causing her to flying in the air for a short moment but she managed to skid along the ground, moving to that blur with her own fast speed.

The black blur disappeared and Kamijou raced towards Basilio, trying to stop the island's spell however he noticed a tree in his peripheral vision coming towards him. He wouldn't be hit this time. At the last moment, he stepped up, actually using the tree as a foothold to launch himself up into the air, him feeling the loss of the foothold immediately after.

He jumped into the air and let out a roar as he fell towards Basilio and seeing the expected. Alexis appearing in that black blur appeared to his left side to avoid his right fist however he had thought of such.

He moved his left hand in a quick motion, feeling it strike something and a pained gasp after that. He then thrust out his right, Imagine Breaker taking effect as it dispelled the alchemy, the same being done for Basilio's attack. Now it was Itsuwa's turn.

She moved and used the hilt of the spear to hit Alexis's jaw, sending her back while Kamijou still in the air headed straight for Basilio.

Alexis fell to the ground. "Damn you!" she said, holding her bleeding mouth with one hand. The sound was growing louder and she had no time to listen to it however….it sounded familiar. "Basic alchemy! Form a sword into my hand!"

A purple light shone once again and it gathered in her hand making a sword. She used it to counter Itsuwa's spear and then kicked back.

Kamijou fell and thrust his right hand into Basilio's jaw as he tried to retreat, throwing him to the ground. As he landed on the sand, he looked up, following Alexis's example. "Basic alchemy! Form an axe into my hand!" that same yellow light gathered at his hand, forming an axe while on the ground.

He rolled to the side and stood up, charging towards Kamijou. He stepped back and under the axe that was swung, the weight of it proving to bulky to manoeuver like the sword. He used his left hand to hit Basilio's cheek and then stepped back, not dispelling the axe.

Itsuwa saw what he was doing and stepped back so that they were side by side again, looking at their opponents who were glaring at them with mixed emotions.

That same sound was louder now and it was heard by all. All but Kamijou looked up and Kamijou smiled although he saw nothing.

"Well then." Kamijou said. "Although both of you have these messed up ideals, I will stop them here today. You won't destroy Academy City and you won't hurt anyone else today. And I'll do this by crushing those illusions you have!"

Without further ado, Kamijou did something that would end it all. Something that he had been told never to do unless he had wanted to die. And with an outstretched right fist, he plunged his right hand into the ground, Imagine Breaker taking effect.

Unlike Fiamma of the Right's sword and Leivinia Birdway's summoned explosion, it was easily negated. The magic instantly disappeared. And it did so spectacularly.

Cracks instantly started forming from where Kamijou's hand was that spread all around the island. Trees collapsed and all of the spiritual items on the ground broke, light filling the air. The entire air filled with a *CRACK* sound and a gigantic burst of white light erupted into the air, everyone's vision going blind for a moment.

The next thing that Kamijou knew was the sense of water going all over his skin as he was pulled into the Pacific Ocean's open embrace.

* * *

A fist on his stomach caused him to jolt forward, coughing up water. He covered his chest and breathed heavily, hearing that sound that he had heard on the island louder than before.

Of course, being a member of Academy City and constantly being exposed to science, Kamijou Touma had known what the sound was. The sound of helicopters in the air.

He coughed once again and looked around the helicopter that he was in, seeing two familiar faces.

The nearest with a clenched fist upon Kamijou's stomach grinned. "Hey boss." He said. "Glad to see that you're awake." He had brown messy hair and was still wearing casual clothes. Kamijou wondered what he had been doing before he had called but didn't think much of it.

"Hey Hamazura," Said Kamijou as he coughed again, rubbing a hand through his wet hair and sighing. "Did you really have to punch me?" Although he complained it was a technique that had worked.

"It was either that or mouth-to-mouth." Another voice replied. "Be glad he chose the former you goddamn hero." Kamijou looked in the direction of the voice to see another boy with white hair sitting on the seats in the copter with a cane next to him, he too wearing casual clothes.

Kamijou sweatdropped. "In that case, I guess I owe you one Accelerator." Kamijou slowly stood up and sat down on the bench while Hamazura sat opposite him, next to Accelerator.

"What exactly happened?" Kamijou blinked and rubbed his eyes but recoiled as they were full of salt water.

"Well….we're not too sure boss, but that island sank." Hamazura said. "There was like this giant flash of light and then we had to come and get you from the ocean. They picked up four of you. Is that right?" He looked towards Accelerator who nodded and then looked into the ocean almost as if he was seeing the island that was no longer there.

Kamijou sighed and leaned back against the helicopter. He smiled. "Yeah….that's right. Are they on the other choppers?" he asked.

They nodded and Kamijou coughed once again. "Man. I went on holiday and this happened. Such misfortune."

"Hey, are you sure that you're OK though boss? Seriously just what happened on that island? Was that magic?" He remembered the strange occurrence that he had seen in Hawaii and asked that boy that seemed to be pulled into the conflicts surrounding it.

Kamijou nodded weakly. He had just come out of the Pacific and did not feel up to explaining everything that happened. However he did say one more thing before he passed out to those other two.

"There are those people that managed to escape. Make sure to pick them up."

Accelerator and Hamazura Shiage merely looked at the boy who had placed others before him. Accelerator clicked his tongue and Hamazura let out a grin and then a sigh.

"Got it." Said Hamazura. "Leave it to us boss."

"So in the end we get the behind the scenes role. I was over this shit ages ago."

Kamijou smiled and nodded. He didn't even express his thanks as his head dropped and he closed his eyes, heading straight towards Academy City.

* * *

Detergent was a smell that was easily remembered and when one managed to get into contact with it too many times, one could tell one detergent from another. Of course, Kamijou Touma was someone that could speak from experience. The first thing that entered his nose was the smell of that detergent that was used as hand soap inside Heaven Canceller's hospital.

He wearily rubbed his eyes and sat up looking to his left and seeing someone in the visitor's chair that was there. Recently, Kamijou had noticed that for this room and this room only there were more visitor's chairs placed inside however he wondered if that to do with him at all. He didn't think into too much as the person in the chair smiled at him.

Itsuwa looked worse for wear than Kamijou did. She had a bandage across her arms and one on her forehead however it was most likely because of her magical ability that she had managed to be up and about before Kamijou.

Kamijou looked at her bandages and then at his own. There were a number on his arms and he felt that same material upon his legs. He sighed as he leaned back onto his bed and looked up at the ceiling, trying to figure out how to put the bed up to which Itsuwa had to help him.

"But seriously, what happened?" asked Kamijou. "I was out on the helicopter pretty fast so I have no idea what happened after we landed."

Itsuwa nodded and cleared her throat. Somehow Kamijou felt as if he was being given a report by someone that was his underling and that made him a bit uncomfortable.

"Well Basilio and Alexis were taken in by Necessarius. What with our current relation with the Science side we really don't have any choice. Although there is the fact that they will probably be released. Apart from that I guess they will be monitored for a while."

Kamijou let out a sigh of relief. So everyone on the island had survived. That in turn made him glad that he had not caused a large tragedy that he himself had caused.

"Good. Then you guys can look for his sister. Although I have no idea what you're going to do, hanging onto that bit of hope is the best thing that we can do right now right?" he said.

Itsuwa didn't say anything as Kamijou smiled at her. She hadn't even considered that thought. That Basilio's sister may still be alive. World War 3 was a hell that not many people only the front line in Russia could have said that they had managed to escape without a scratch.

There were plenty missing still and that was only those that were missing. The actual war itself had…..

Itsuwa did not say anything however she felt somewhat glad that that boy had kept onto that hope that he had.

"Indeed. And for the lifeboats, everyone was taken off. Otohime and the Index made it off safely and just went together out to the bathroom. I don't know what happened with the helicopters after though so I suppose someone will deal with it."

Kamijou had no idea where Accelerators or Hamazura had even gotten the choppers however he felt a shudder as he felt some major misfortune heading his way somewhere in the future.

"And what about you?" he asked.

Itsuwa's face fell as if she was thinking back on something that she did not like. "Well….you see, the Priestess wanted me back in London as soon as possible for something like a closing report. So I can't stay for long."

Kamijou's eyes gave a hint of sadness however that was soon replaced with something else. Hope. Hope that they would see each other again. And then he sighed.

"I wanted to give you a holiday yet this is how it turned out." He scratched the back of his head and sighed. "Man, I really didn't want to make you do anything like this. After all with you fainting at the Port…."

Itsuwa blushed as she remembered why she had done that. "Well, it's not really your fault…." She said as she looked away.

"I really can't feel that it's not though." Kamijou said. "After all, you did end up in the Pacific with me and were injured so I'm sure that you didn't have a good time." Kamijou hung his head as he could not move his whole body. "And for that I'm sorry."

Itsuwa waved her hands in front of her face. "Nononono! Y-You don't have to be sorry for anything! After all, it wasn't your fault that Academy City was going to be attacked right? And besides, it wasn't a total waste….." Itsuwa didn't look Kamijou straight in the face as she answered.

"I suppose that you're correct. I enjoyed the few days that I had with you Itsuwa." Kamijou smiled and Itsuwa looked at his smile and returned it however her own thoughts were in turmoil.

H-he had enjoyed the days even though they had been through so much?

"R-really?" asked Itsuwa. "Did you really enjoy it?"

Kamijou nodded. "Of course, and I want to thank you for such a good time. Spending time with you was definitely one of the most fun things I've done in a while."

Itsuwa felt her face go a tiny bit red as she forced down a grin that was daring to creep onto her face and internally cheered. She was making progress! She had moved on from the hot towels! But maybe she would stick with them regardless…..

But still, Itsuwa had some questions on her mind. Despite everything that she had faced in the Pacific Ocean there was still something that she had wanted to ask him. Well actually a few things.

"I-Is it OK if I can ask you something?" she asked.

Kamijou tilted his head as if he was confused why she had even asked such a question. "Of course. Shoot."

Itsuwa fidgeted as she looked at her hands on her lap as she talked to Kamijou. "When that tree had attacked us, why did you make me move out of the way? You could have dodged and then that would have hit me. I would have used my magic to make sure that I didn't land in the ocean but you did not have such an option. So why did you do it?"

Kamijou blinked a few times before putting a finger to his chin. "Hmm. You could have done that. Man, I really need to ask Index the abilities of magicians in the future….." He felt that he had been hurt when Itsuwa would have been fine however he looked at her and then gave her an honest answer.

"A reason is what you want though right? To be honest, I just didn't want you to get hurt. I could manage to protect you in that moment and although even if you had that ability to recover from the blow, I'm sure I would have done the same thing. After all, I said that no serious harm could come to you right? And although we did fall into the Pacific, I just didn't want you to end up facing more pain than was necessary. I'm sure that was what I was thinking."

Itsuwa felt her face go red as she looked at her hands. Even in the end, that boy had still kept his goal of protecting that girl that had not even managed to protect him during the attack of Acqua of the Back. That boy had managed to protect her.

Itsuwa of the Amakusa Church was a maiden in love.

And this part of the boy in front of her was probably one of the reasons why that was the case.

She sighed and tried to calm down the heat on her face and then stood up. As much as she did not want to, she had to leave. She had to depart and leave Academy City and that boy that she had wanted to continue to spend time with. However that was not the case for now.

She looked sad in Kamijou's opinion before bowing and heading towards the door. Kamijou could not find the words to say goodbye so he simply watched her go. There was no way to stop her and for Kamijou that was fine.

She was moving forward. And Kamijou Touma did not want to stop that. However she did stop and turned around, her cheeks still faintly red although Kamijou did not notice.

"Ah, before I go, th-there's something that I have to ask you." Itsuwa lowered her head, embarrassed about the question that she was about to ask.

Kamijou tilted his head. "Yeah, what is it?" At that same time something inside of his gut told him that he shouldn't he answered.

"D-D-D-Did you see the Priestess in the Hyper Ero Angel Maid outfit!?" she practically yelled with a red face. Kamijou merely blinked a couple of times in silence as his mind registered what she had just said before answering.

"Huh?"

* * *

The cold snow of Russia crumpled beneath the boot of the person that walked in them. Ahead was a convenience store and the person was glad to see on in the middle of nowhere. She had been busy ever since the end of WWIII so she hadn't had a time to get back home so she assumed that those that cared for her were worrying.

She entered the store and went to the counter.

"Do you have a phone?" she asked in Russian. The attendant merely pointed at one corner of the store where she saw a payphone and didn't say anything else, on the Internet on his phone.

Ignoring the attendant she moved to the phone and dropped a few coins in, calling a number. When the dialling stopped she answered to the voice that was unknown to her.

"Hey. This is Romilda. Where's my useless brother Basilio?"

* * *

Itsuwa sighed in the plane seat that she was on.

The question had been awkward to say the least however the oblivious reaction that he had given meant that he hadn't seen the maid outfit. She clenched a fist and vowed to grasp another chance to progress before her phone rang. Although it wasn't allowed when the plane took off, it was fine now and she answered it, surprised to see the number of her new contact.

"H-Hello?!" she shouted in surprise at the phone.

There was silence as the person on the other end didn't speak but when they got the words out of their mouth, it seemed that it was very broken. "Ummm….Itsuwa? I-I just got word that our entire luggage was retrieved from the Pacific. Index, Otohime and I got all of our stuff back as well as your suitcase as you were travelling with us….."

Itsuwa let out a sigh. At least she hadn't lost anything of hers and that itself was a relief. Even that spear of hers had even been pulled out with her when she had gotten pulled out of the Pacific "W-Well, if you could just send it to England. It's too much trouble to get it on the plane now. T-Thank you very much."

There was more silence for a few seconds. "Um….no problem but I do have one question."

Itsuwa answered "Yes?" and all of a sudden the same feeling that Kamijou had gotten when she had asked her question.

"W-What is it that you want me to do with this 'Hyper Ero Angel Maid' outfit? I managed to hide it from Index but by your question earlier is it for Ka-" There was a pause almost as if the boy on the other end was imagining the sight of Kanzaki Kaori in a Hyper Ero Angel Maid outfit. He stuttered and she felt that he might have shivered if Kanzaki had known he had such a thought in his head. But another possibility came to his mind. "Or is it…..don't tell me…..Itsuwa?" Kamijou Touma asked that question in a careful tone and Itsuwa's face blushed furiously as she had a feeling what Kamijou was thinking.

"No! I haven't done that sort of thing yet!" she exclaimed however if it was even possible for her to blush even more, she did so as she had said 'yet'. Kamijou didn't seem to notice.

"Ah….well then shall I send this to Engl-"

"N-N-N-No! Waitwaitwait yes! I mean no! Actually…-" Itsuwa stopped as she a question came to her mind besides what she was going to do with it. How had the outfit even got into her suitcase?

And it was that moment that Itsuwa recalled what her Pontiff had said…

_I wish you the best of luck._ _Move up from the hot towels!_

And those words had a completely new meaning to them. T-To think that such an opportunity existed!? And to think that she hadn't noticed! I-If she had just one more day….!

"TATEMIYA-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" shouted Itsuwa on the plane causing massive static for the boy on the other end of the phone.

"I-Is that a yes or a no…?" replied the boy as he sat in front of the suitcase on his bed holding the outfit.

"Touma?" asked the voice of a nun from the door of his room as she looked inside. "What's that?"

Kamijou turned his head and saw that Index right was coming closer. With both hands occupied and himself sitting he had no escape!

"Such misfortune…." He muttered to himself as he awaited his inevitable fate.

Itsuwa heard that and wondered what it meant, only to hear a scream on the other end.

And if one were to take a look at the 'last line of defence' of Academy City on that day, they would see two red faces. One red from embarrassment and her remembering the 'normal' day she had spent with a Certain Unknown Level 0 and the other red with his own blood as he was bitten on fiercely by a vicious nun.

Tatemiya Saiji looked up at the sky inn England. Apparently both Kamijou and Itsuwa were safe from the report he had received from Kanzaki but that was not the thing on his mind.

"Did Itsuwa even use the Hyper Angel Ero Maid outfit?" he wondered, completely moving away from the serious of the situation that they had just both faced.

It was clear that both Kamijou Touma and Itsuwa of the Amakusa Church had something to look forward to in the future.

* * *

**And that'd be the end! I hope that you enjoyed it after a long(?) hiatus of the Magic Side although feel that that has not been featuring much lately. I hope you liked the ending. I had other endings working like Kamijou and Itsuwa merely being picked up but I felt that you guys wouldn't like that.**

**And here's a question for you. Did Itsuwa get the Hyper Angel Ero Maid sent back to England? Give me your answers in the reviews or maybe I'll make a poll-my first one!-and we'll see how it plays out for maybe a future Itsuwa or Kanzaki arc…or maybe even another arc if that costume stays in Academy City. Remember you only get your opinion across if you vote so the more people who do so will get a better chance of getting their voices heard so hop onto my profile and vote please!**

**And we had a cameo from a character that does not appear yet! Well, two if you count Uiharu along with Hamazura. But don't worry; those two will make an appearance in the stories so please be patient!**

**Or if you choose to have it stay in Academy City, it will then probably be focused on in later stories. Either way, your choice will later reflect it making a cameo appearance in another arc. Well regardless I hope that you enjoyed the ending and noticed Basilio's sister in the end.**

**Somehow I felt that if I didn't have hope rewarded then maybe there wouldn't be a moral to the story? Pfft! I really think I am thinking too much into things now….**

**Anyway I hope that you guys look forward to the next arc and then until next time-**

**As always,  
Review if you please**

**And I'll see you when I see you and I won't if I don't**

**Although many people saw Kamijou on the TV his face was never actually shown. Even the cameras did not get a shot of Kamijou doing what he does best. And that is not simply being funny due to his misfortune…**


	26. Kazakiri Hyouka: Part 1

**FINALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYY! We have Kamijou Touma in the Railgun episodes! Yep, time to actually properly start watching them? People may call me a spam however it's Kamijou Touma. That in itself is a good enough excuse for me!**

**What with the Itsuwa and Shokuhou arcs lasting for four parts and the last arc taking place outside of Academy City, along with some cameos from characters that we haven't seen yet like Hamazura, I thought I'd change it back towards Academy City again.**

**Thanks to everyone that has liked the story as well as following it. These stories take less time than my Pokémon ones however both are fun to write. And I hope that you enjoy reading them as much as I do writing them.**

**Also, people who read this, last chapter consisted of around 900+ words last time I checked, do my poll! If you think that your view will be heard telepathically, I am not an esper so let me break those illusions of yours! Only 16 people have voted on the official poll and another 1 in the reviews so if you want to have your view counted you must vote!**

**And now, we have the next arc. Magic Side!-Damn, I think I just gave it away. Who cares? I hope that you guys enjoy this story and this part as well, both from me and PokeRescue18.**

**Enjoy**

**Mr Question Mark**

* * *

For one, the rains in Academy City were welcomed by many, the chance to stay at home and visit friends giving the opportunity for many to catch up and gossip to their to them. However it was the law enforcement agencies that worked non-stop to protect Academy City that were not pleased with the news that they had to receive upon that rainy day.

"Damn it!" cried the Anti-Skill member, Yomikawa Aiho as she punched the dashboard of her car. She had been hot pursuit however the rains that had battered her car made it, thus making it hard to manoeuvre in the wet. Although her target was on foot and her car did have the right tyres for the occasion, the target had still gotten away.

She picked up the radio that her car had and practically yelled into it. "This is Lieutenant Yomikawa of Branch 73! Target has escaped, I repeat target has escaped! What about the other one?"

While she had been placed in charge of the target that had managed to infiltrate the City from the east through District 11, some of the Judgment forces and other Anti-Skill had been directed towards the intruder that had infiltrated from the west however she had known taken note of the location that they had done so from.

"Target has also escaped!" The reply came and Yomikawa rubbed her brow, opening her car window hoping that the rain would cool her down. What was up with this City lately? There had been the Battle of School Garden and then the actions of MINUS. However it seemed that the intruders were both different, not working together but rather independently. What was the point? Who were their targets? And more importantly-

What was going on?

* * *

Kazakiri Hyouka sat on the bench in District 7. It was raining and the clothes that she wore, the winter uniform of Kirigaoka Girls' Academy, was wet. However it did not show signs of such. She could feel the water on her skin but it did not show.

Did that mean that her clothes were not in fact clothes but rather her skin at the current moment? Were the clothes that she wore her actual skin as of right now?

Those questions went through her mind as she sat down, looking up at the sky. Being a union of all the AIM fields in the City, she often had time on her hands, moving both through the City of Shimmers and Academy City as everyone saw it or speaking with the being that was known as Aiwass. She rarely spoke to anyone otherwise and the only people that she did speak to were a nun and a person that potentially had the power to eliminate her on the spot.

But both were kind. Both were her friends.

Still, she continued to look up at the rain, remembering the last time it had done so in which she became the centre of events.

September 30th. The 0930 Incident.

She shook her head, water flying off. She had no time to reminisce. Actually she did but that was not the case. She sighed and stood up, walking through the City, noting that not many people actually were walking on the streets.

How long would she last this time? What did it matter?

All Kazakiri Hyouka had to do was wait it out.

* * *

Tears ran down Kamijou Touma's face however it was hard to tell among all of the water that splashed upon it.

Having returned from the hell that was the Megumi No Fune and the Pacific Ocean, he still hadn't returned the Hyper Angel Ero Maid outfit to England; leaving it up to the reader to do so however he had no idea why that thought entered his mind.

Of course, although his goodbye to Itsuwa had been unhappy for him as he had wanted to make sure that she was rested up; he had received a text from Tatemiya Saiji saying that she had gotten back safely. However Tatemiya had not mentioned that she had been very vocal about what he had done but had been silenced when asked about the experience that she had with Kamijou.

The day after he had gotten back, he had to go to school and had been hassled by Fukiyose Seiri, practically being interrogated by the Iron Wall girl about the events, taking her out of the classroom and behind the school so that they could discuss it in private, he not wanting others to know about it, making sure that they wouldn't worry.

This was not met well, particularly with the remaining members of the Delta Force as they assumed that "Fukiyose led Kami-yan to the back of the building?! It must be a confession of love!" This of course had meant that the boys, who admired Fukiyose and wanted to prevent the only person with the 'Anti-Kamijou' attribute from being 'infected' had chased Kamijou all around the school in order to keep her safe. This meant, in fact that Kamijou had no lunch, having to eat it while Komoe-sensei was teaching, to which Kamijou had to sum up the situation that he found himself in with a "Such misfortune….."

Next he had to address the issue of his phone. What with the Megumi No Fune and those who had seen him on the TV on the boat texting and calling him, his phone had actually overloaded with texts. As if that was even possible?! But it turned out that they had small memory left on his phone and when he asked his cousin about it….

"Ne Onii-chan? I wanted you to have as many photos of me as possible!?" said Tatsugami Otohime. As such, Kamijou had to experience a massive amount of lag as he went deleting all of the photos and texts and whatnot. After he was finished, he got a text from his bank that said "To Kamijou Touma. We have sent you your latest bill along with a special deal that allows you to have a year of free calls! Get back to us ASAP!"

Naturally as he had deleted the bill permanently he couldn't get the deal which in turn made him whine "Such misfortune!" with more vigour.

And finally, he had found out that of all things, he had actually lost his debit card on the boat! It hadn't been recovered and Kamijou felt that in millennia from now it would be found and historians would wonder and weep on who had lost their debit card one thousand years ago. The Kirigaoka Girls' Academy had even officially put Kamijou on their 'keep an eye on'. He remembered that Himegami told him that they dealt with 'unique abilities', and they had asked him whether or not his bad luck was actually an esper ability, reconsidering having a boy in their school. This of course did not please him in the slightest.

And then today, it was raining. Of course the dreams that he had of staying inside and playing video games were shattered as Index said "But Touma, Touma! All of the restaurants are open later on rainy days to attract customers! Lower prices too!"

Due to the nature of Academy City and the need for businesses to actual draw in customers it was on rainy days that stores occasionally lowered their prices however it was not always the case. However as one did not know, actually going out to the shops was required and as such it was a good marketing tool to draw in customers.

Her gluttony knew no end and even Otohime started to grow interested. "Ne, Onii-chan, if the prices are low then it's no problem right?" she asked and as such he was dragged out of his apartment by the two girls, forced to wonder the streets of the wet Academy City in his casual clothes. He had three umbrellas, giving the two goods ones to Index and his cousin, the one with holes in it being the one that Kamijou had to use and as such his clothes and face were splattered with water.

"Such misfortune…."he said to himself as he walked in District 7, wet practically all over. He knew he should have bought another umbrella and personally wasn't satisfied at his own stupidity.

Index and Otohime went from shop to shop and looked through each and every one of them with an eager glance. Yet although Kamijou was faced with this misfortune, he still smiled at the actions of the two freeloaders that he had to house.

"Touma! What is that?!" Index gasped as she pointed at something inside the shop window.

Kamijou leaned into the window and spotted what she was looking at, giving her a strange look. "You've been in this City all this time and I've never taken you to Kaiten-zushi?" he asked. **[1] **"You haven't experienced true Japanese culture yet!"

Index shook her head and Otohime grabbed Kamijou's jumper and pulled on it. "Ne, ne, Onii-chan, can we eat it!? Pleeeeeeease?" she pleaded and tried her best pleading face.

"Touma, Touma, come on!" shouted Index and Kamijou found that she was already inside.

"Oi Index! At least try and convince me!" said Kamijou as he raced inside before Index would bankrupt him before she understood the rules that he had.

* * *

Somehow, every time that Kamijou saw Index eat, he lost his appetite. This didn't seem to be the case with Otohime, Index and Sphynx and the three of them dug into their meal with smiles on their faces. Kamijou was done after three plates of 100 Yen worth and looked outside as the sounds of chewing and swallowing came from next to him. Sphynx had kindly been allowed into the store and was slowly chewing on a salmon roll, face pulled into joy as if to say "I'm enjoying this too nya~ what is the price for cats here?"

He frowned as he saw a number of Anti-skill cars drive past the store at a fast speed as well as a number of Judgment members going past them as well. What was going on right now? Kamijou thought that as he looked out the window however realised that it only involved them. If a stranger like Kamijou, who had no idea of the situation, would jump in, he would have no idea if his actions would make things worse or not.

However he recognised a person on the other side of the street. It was a certain Tokiwadai member and she was wearing her school uniform. Her clothes were wet and she had two people that Kamijou also recognised next to her.

Shirai Kuroko, Judgment member and Saten Ruiko as well as Misaka Mikoto, the Number 3 Level 5. Kamijou wondered what Saten was doing with a Judgment and it seemed that they all were completely serious about the situation in front of them. They didn't see him and it appeared that they were looking for something.

However at the same time Kamijou got a phone call. He picked it up and noted the caller ID. Tsuchimikado Motoharu. The only magician-esper hybrid he knew. But why was he calling?

Kamijou picked up the phone and answered. "Yo. Tsuchimikado. What's up?" he asked.

"Kami-yan. Magicians have invaded Academy City." Kamijou tensed up at those 5 words and stood up, pretending to go to the bathroom to avoid Index overhearing. No matter the case, if Index were to actively take part in these types of conflicts, magicians from all over would come swarming in, wanting to take advantage of the 103,000 grimoires that she held.

"What's the situation?" he asked.

"Not much I can tell you Kami-yan right now." Tsuchimikado vaguely said. "I have no idea what the magicians even want so we have to make sure that Index stays out of the way."

"Got it," Kamijou confirmed. The fact that there was not much to go on was troubling however the less Tsuchimikado knew the better. It meant that at the current time, there was no-one in danger. That in turn meant no-one was going to be hurt. "Is it OK if you can-"

"Don't worry; I'll make sure to keep you updated." Tsuchimikado replied. "The only intruders that I can think of came from both the east and the west however I have no idea who's come in from the west but I do know that the magician came through District 11. You need to be careful and keep on your toes." Tsuchimikado hung up, leaving Kamijou staring at his phone's title screen.

He left the bathroom and re-joined Index and Otohime, chatting with them for a bit however they were more occupied with their food. Kamijou felt his soul die as he watched the plates pile up and up in the restaurant. Maybe he shouldn't have offered to take them?

Still, Tsuchimikado had said that there were two intruders, one from the east and one from the west. If the one from the east was the magician, then what about the one from the west? Tsuchimikado had said nothing so did that mean that it was a person that wasn't a magician? Who had invaded?

Kamijou looked outside the window, noticing all of the Judgment members running around and the Anti-Skill members doing the same. In the corner of his eye, he saw someone stop right next to the sushi shop however when he looked there was no-one.

Kamijou wondered if what he had seen was a trick of the eye however it was what happened next that caused alarm for everyone in the shop, especially Kamijou and his freeloaders.

All of a sudden, Kamijou felt a hand on his head and it was thrust onto the countertop, the plate that Kamijou had last used being smashed. His vision blurred and his head was pulled back, him wondering what was going on. Was it the magician? GREMLIN had definitely identified him as an enemy due to his power in his right hand however Tsuchimikado had not mentioned them.

Who was attacking him then? Fearing for the safety of the others if he was to be knocked unconscious, Kamijou moved. He thrust his elbow into the stomach of his attacker, feeling the blow connect, the pressure on the back of his head reliving. He grabbed the hand behind him with his right, and spun around his left fist clenched into a fist-

And stopped. "Huh?" he asked as he let go of the hand that he held. "What are you-"

Suddenly the doors of the sushi shop burst open and two people ran into the shop, acquaintances of the person that Kamijou had just hit who Kamijou had knelt down to help.

"A-Are you Ok Shirai?" asked Kamijou as he was worried for the person that he had hit. If he had known who had attacked him he might have not hit so hard however he had no idea what had happened.

Shirai Kuroko looked at Kamijou with an expression that he couldn't determine before she stood up and ran towards and next to one of the people who had come in.

"See? See Onee-sama? Look at what that ape did to me?! Are you satisfied with him on this level? A boy that likes to pick fights?" she asked as she pretended to cower behind Mikoto.

"Kurokoooooo…" said Mikoto as sparks began to come from her bangs. "YOU WERE THE ONE WHO ATTACKED FIRST!" She shouted as she unleashed a spark of electricity in the place that was occupied by the Teleporter.

Shirai managed to escape and teleport next to Saten, waving a pair of handcuffs in her hand, looking straight at Kamijou. "Regardless, ape, I have to ask that you come with me."

Otohime and Index stopped eating and watched the two talked, Kamijou wiping that speck of blood off his forehead. "W-Why?" he asked. "I haven't done anything." For once, Kamijou wasn't involved in the circumstances at hand. Was this why Shirai had attacked? Because she thought that he was involved?

"Yeah, Shirai-san. Kamijou-kun hasn't done anything yet. Right?" asked Saten as she looked at him to which he nodded. "So why do you want to arrest him? You even attacked him."

Shirai looked at her as if the answer was something obvious. "He's always involved. It's his bad luck."

Kamijou was about to say something however his mind went back to all the incidents that he had been involved in and found that indeed, it was true. Shirai and Mikoto looked at Kamijou who had gained a negative aura around him as they too realised that it was true.

"A-Anyway, Kuroko you can't do that! Just because this idiot is always involved, you don't have to arrest him!" Mikoto said. "And why is it that every time I see this idiot, you're with him?!" declared Mikoto as she pointed at Index who glared back.

"What do you mean short-hair?! Touma is just feeding me right now! So go away and let me eat!" she countered back and went back to her sushi.

Something evil entered the air between the two and Kamijou felt the hint of killer intent mixed in with it. H-He had to stop this before it escalated out of control!

"A-Anyway Shirai, I heard that there were intruders. What about them? Shouldn't you-"

All of a sudden all three of them looked at Kamijou, Saten and Mikoto with shocked expressions while Shirai simply had a satisfied one. "See?" she said. "I told you Onee-sama."

Kamijou looked between all of them and sweat dropped as Shirai came closer with her handcuffs. "Umm….what are you talking about?" he asked.

Shirai smiled a sadistic grin. "I never said that there were intruders. And I doubt you have another other acquaintances who have told you about them as only Judgment and Anti-Skill know. Just how did you know that?"

Kamijou froze as he realised his mistake. Shirai took another step closer and Kamijou took one back. Somehow he felt that today was really especially bad for him.

"Such misfortune." Kamijou muttered in a weak voice as handcuffs were placed over his wrists.

* * *

Kamijou Touma did not receive a normal interrogation. Since Mikoto did not want to let Index out of her sight, they did it in the rain outside, Kamijou being asked a number of questions, all of which he had no idea, the only details that he knew were that the intruders had come from the east and west.

Shirai didn't believe him in the slightest and applied pressure upon Kamijou, Kamijou crying a bit at the fact that he had to endure all of this. Why was it that Tsuchimikado had to call then?!

It was only through a mixture of persuasion on Mikoto and Saten's part that he was released but even then he had been soaked to the bone, Shirai leaving while Mikoto and Saten stayed behind, apologising for their actions.

"I'm so sorry Kamijou-kun!" said Saten as she bowed under her umbrella, Mikoto feeling awfully guilty as well. Kamijou let out a small smile, the best he could manage before he sneezed due to the cold.

"No, no." said Kamijou. "I'm the one who's sorry."

"You're…..sorry?" asked Mikoto with a confused expression. What was he talking about?

Kamijou nodded. "All of Judgment and Anti-Skill are trying their hardest despite the weather and even you guys are as well. And then Shirai comes and I don't co-operate. I must have made her job harder and for that I'm sorry. I really hope that you tell her that."

Saten and Mikoto looked at each other. They didn't think that was the case at all, Kuroko was just not really taking the investigation seriously due to the fact that practically all of the law enforcement inside Academy City had been directed towards the intruders.

"I appreciate that both of you are helping to protect the City. It's much more than I could do."

Mikoto looked at him. "Are you serious? What about those times that you saved me and Saten-san?" Mikoto was reminded of the situations in which he saved hundreds, even billions of people with his actions. And never was he even thanked up front.

Kamijou let out a small laugh, perhaps to himself. "But alone I could do very little. Alone, I could only save one person. But you guys are trying to protect the entire City. And I think that you guys are way better than me in that regard." He let out a smile.

It wasn't that he realised that he was powerless. He admitted the fact that there were some things that he couldn't do. However he said that the people who he had saved had more power than he did right now. Was it true? Certainly with everyone working together, more could be done however that boy thanked those when he hadn't even been thanked for saving those that were now trying to protect others.

But that boy didn't mind. As long as smiles were felt at the end and everyone was saved, that was all that mattered.

That boy, that boy's strange right hand and that boy's words.

Those were the weapons that he used and using his words right now in front of Mikoto and Saten, both of them realised that the boy in front of them was probably the most powerful out of the three of them right now. But he wouldn't do things with a large goal of saving the City.

If he was asked he would simply say, "I was fighting for myself."

His selfless actions made Mikoto and Saten blush however Kamijou didn't notice. He sneezed and wiped his nose.

"Anyway, you guys stay safe. Make sure not to do anything dangerous OK?" he asked. He re-entered the sushi store, leaving the girls a bit stunned as the 'core' of the boy known as Kamijou Touma was shown in front of them.

However, that boy had said that they had power right now. And they were going to use that power that they had to make sure that the world where everyone was saved was fulfilled.

"Let's go." Misaka Mikoto and Saten Ruiko both said that together as they raced on ahead to fulfil that dream.

* * *

Otohime, Index and Kamijou all left the sushi shop however Kamijou was soaked. Naturally it was because of the interrogation however he still felt that it had been a bit too much. That as well as his broken umbrella didn't provide much happiness for Kamijou right at that moment.

"Onii-chan? Are you OK?" asked Otohime as she walked next to Kamijou, not wanting to get wet as well. Kamijou nodded with an unhappy expression and asked a question.

"So what did you think of Kaiten-zushi Index?" he asked.

Index next to him smiled to which Kamijou returned it. "I loved it! Thank you Touma!" Kamijou actually wasn't too worried about the price, the discount of the rainy day making it about as expensive as a normal meal for Index. However if Index started to think that helpings like that were acceptable….!

"T-That's fine Index." Said Kamijou despite the weather and Index spotted a store that looked interesting, racing forward and having a look inside, Otohime catching up to have a look as well.

Kamijou shook his head at the female thinking and was able to catch up to him however an Anti-Skill car with sirens on passing on the side of the road passed by him. It ran over a puddle of water that had formed on the side-walk, the water kicking up and soaked Kamijou further than he already was.

He stopped walking and looked down at himself, wondering why he had even chosen to walk out in the rain. Otohime and Index looked at Kamijou with frozen expressions on their faces. How was he going to react? The answer came immediately after.

"D-DAMN IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! WHAT IS UP WITH MY MISFORTUNE TODAY!? HAHAHAHAHAHA. IT'S LIKE NOTHING ELSE CAN GO WRONG TODAY!" Kamijou yelled into the air, attracting attention from those around him. However that was not the end. A strong burst of wind blew through the District, the cold air making Kamijou shiver, the umbrella straining under the force of the wind. However it was more battered than it looked.

The handle was separated from the umbrella itself and the rest of the umbrella save the handle floated away in the wind, only the handle still in Kamijou's hand.

The group watched it sail away and Kamijou grit his teeth. "AS IF I'M GOING TO LOSE THAT!" He shouted as he ran forward, chasing the umbrella. He passed Index and Otohime who glanced at each other.

""Wait up Touma/Onii-chan!""

* * *

"Where are they?" demanded Yomikawa in her car. She had the sirens on and felt the need to call someone who she knew that would have a better chance of catching the bastard. The Number One esper after all was the best. However Yomikawa was more occupied with other things. The guy that she was chasing, the one from the east had been sighted in the District that she was in, District 7.

She turned the corner of her car and read the co-ordinates of the location that the guy was apparently in, running over a puddle on the sidewalk that sprayed and hit someone standing on the side of the road. On any other occasion Yomikawa would have apologised however this was not the time for that.

Yomikawa turned her car again, following the directions given however something in the corner of her eye spotted something.

"There you are!" she shouted in delight as she turned the car, heading straight for the guy. They leaped distances that seemed to be impossible for a normal human and the immediate thought that she had was that they was an esper however they had come from outside the City.

Why would an esper attack? And why sneak in? They could just be let in. Then was this some other scientific esper creation? It seemed unlikely and the only other possibility that entered her head was….

A Gemstone. A Gemstone had entered the City. But what was their power?

The shape in front of her was hard to determine whether or not they were man or woman, the rain and shape as well as their movement making it hard to judge. She moved on the straight road in front of her, keeping her window wipers at full blast as to see where she was going.

Then suddenly, in mid-air the person spun around and thrust out an arm. All of a sudden a strange light came from it and headed straight for the car. Yomikawa was so surprised that she didn't even have time to react.

"Shi-!" she spoke as the light enveloped the car however it stopped and focused upon the windshield, Yomikawa opening her eyes to look at the thing in front of her. It was a name. However this name was inverted so it was hard for her to read it but if she were to view it from outside she would have read 'Sandalphon'.

Neither the name nor the attack was familiar to her but the effect took almost immediate effect. A yellow light shone from the name and enveloped the entire car, dying away quickly.

Yomikawa slowed the car down, applying pressure to the brake and watched the figure escape, making the car come to a complete stop. The rain beat against her car as she simply sat inside and it was a while before she realised what had happened.

She blinked and looked at her hands.

"D-Did I just stop the car of my own free will?" she asked herself. I-It was like something inside her head and told her that she should let that person escape and her body had responded. Like she was controlled. Was it a Marionette power? A Gemstone Marionette power?

Yomikawa gritted her teeth and picked up the radio in the car. Regardless of what it was, she had to call this in.

The intruder had just turned themselves into an enemy.

* * *

"Damn it!" cried Kamijou as he ran forward. The umbrella kept on sailing in the wind, every time it would get into Kamijou's grasp, it would float out again due to the wind. Somehow was Mother Nature against him for some reason? If someone were to make a book about his misfortune, he was certain that this would be the comic relief part!

Kamijou heard Otohime and Index behind them and the only reason that they could be so casual was because they had umbrellas! However at this point, it didn't matter how much Kamijou got wet, he couldn't get any wetter.

Kamijou noticed that the umbrella had dipped in its path again and took his chance. He jumped up using all of the energy in his body and reached with his hand, managing to catch the tip of the umbrella however it was enough.

"Yes!" he shouted and looked beneath him. His face fell. Since he had been focusing on the air rather than the route that he was taking he hadn't noticed the hazard in front of him.

Because in front of him, a staircase descended and the jump that he just made the trip down all the more dangerous especially in the wet weather.

"No!" he shouted as he landed on a step, stumbling as he tripped due to the loose footing, his arms sailing everywhere as he fell down the stairs and collided with someone on the way down.

Fortunately it was a soft landing, his head hitting something soft. His arms lay behind him and Kamijou brought his face up to see a face that he recognised.

The large glasses as well as the dark brown hair with a part off to the side were very familiar. The Kirigaoka Girls' Academy uniform was as well and Kamijou knew the person's name.

He was about to say it however he noticed something. He was awfully close to her face and noticed that it was bright red. He didn't know if the union of AIM fields got sick however he wondered what the soft thing he had landed on was.

Then it occurred to him. Why was he so close to her face?

He looked down at her he had landed and launched himself off.

After all, the large breasts of Kazakiri Hyouka would have been the perfect landing for him. Luckily his arms had been behind him so he hadn't touched her however both of their faces were red with embarrassment at the scene that had just happened.

"Toumaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…."said a voice behind him. He froze. From behind it would have been much worse than it had looked from the front. If one were to think about it, the position that he had landed in would have been very suggestive.

Kamijou solely turned his head and tried to think of something that would save him. "W-Wait a minute! Look, look! It's Kazakiri so please be friendly and not vici-" Index approached and Kamijou flinched, closing his eyes to not see her coming.

However the vicious bite never occurred. Kamijou turned to see that Index had completely gone past him, heading straight for her friend on the ground.

"Hyouka!" said Index with glee as she embraced her friend. Kazakiri seemed to be more surprised than pleased at the encounter however her expression softened and she smiled as Index hugged her, Sphynx pushed between both of them.

Kamijou smiled at the scene and Otohime ran to his side, looking at both of them. She tilted her head as Index hugged a seemingly unknown person to her.

"Who's that?" asked Otohime to Kamijou.

"That's Kazakiri. Kazakiri Hyouka. She's Index's friend." Said Kamijou as Index helped her up.

"Say Hyouka. What are you doing? Aren't you wet? We haven't seen you in so long! Ah! I want to tell you all about what happened to me on the ocean!" said Index as she listed the things that she wanted to tell her.

Kamijou smiled and remembered that when he had landed on Kazakiri, he must have soaked her from his clothes. He didn't want to remember where he had fallen and made a suggestion.

"Hey Index. How about we go somewhere where it isn't wet OK? Kazakiri doesn't have an umbrella so I think we should go to the Underground Mall?" he suggested.

Index titled her head and looked at her friend. "Is that OK with you Hyouka?" she asked to which Kazakiri was silent.

They hadn't seen each other in so long yet both of her friends were treating the situation as if everything was normal, as if it was natural that she wouldn't see them, taking advantage of a good situation.

And it was that pleasant thought that made Kazakiri Hyouka smile. And so she nodded.

* * *

Kamijou was actually thankful that he made it to the Underground Mall, the heating allowing him to dry off. It wasn't perfect however it was enough. He looked at Kazakiri, still in her uniform as Index talked to her about what had happened, mostly about the food she had eaten and Otohime and her adventure on the Megumi No Fune.

Kamijou wondered why she was still in her uniform. Technically, she was a part of Kirigaoka Girls' Academy so she had to wear the uniform however it seemed rather bland to him. Not that he knew anything about fashion but that was the thought that he had.

"Say Kazakiri." He said and Kazakiri flinched as he addressed her. However that was the normal reaction. After all, if someone had a gun pointed to your head, anything they said would make one jumpy. Because that was what Kamijou was? He was the one thing that could destroy Kazakiri Hyouka. A gun to her head. "Are those the only clothes that you have?"

Kazakiri looked at them and nodded. Index looked at Kamijou with an eager expression. "Touma! Is it OK if we can go shopping then?" she asked. "Hyouka needs some new clothes!"

Kamijou nodded and then looked at his cousin. "Say Otohime, you want to come along. The discounts here might be enough for you to get new clothes as well. Index always wears her habit so I really do-"

Kamijou didn't say anything as he felt killer intent from behind him and he slowly turned around, seeing a dark aura emanating coming from the nun. "Touma…..It's not as if I want to wear normal clothes at all! This Walking Church is a part of the Lord's protection so I have no choice but to wear it!"

"Ah...Index-san?! Does that mean that you have girlish tastes as well?!" shouted Kamijou in surprise.

"What do you mean?! It's like you never thought of me as a girl!" replied Index, opening her mouth, teeth shining.

"W-Well Index-san, please retract those teeth as I apologise. Stooooooooooooooooooop!" Kamijou's yell was ignored as Index chomped down on his head without a second thought.

* * *

"Uiharu!" shouted Shirai Kuroko in the rain in District 7. "How did Yomikawa-sensei lose that intruder?" she asked.

"I have no idea!" The reply came. "It's like she was put under a Marionette power or something! It's thought that the intruder is a Gemstone from outside!"

"A Gemstone?" asked Shirai as she looked at those that were with her, Misaka Mikoto and Saten Ruiko. It seemed that ever since the sushi shop, they were more focused and determined the catch the intruder. Just what had that ape done to them? "Anyway, where are they? Have any Anti-Skill seen them at all?"

"They're in the Underground Mall! Anti-Skill and other Judgment members are heading there right now so make sure to be careful!" said Uiharu as there was sounds of keyboard tapping on the other side of the phone.

"Got it!" said Shirai as her friends gripped her arms, ready to teleport. Then in that instant everyone disappeared from the sight of those walking along the streets.

Their destination, the peaceful shopping Mall.

* * *

**[1] Kaiten-zushi is that conveyer sushi belt that you often see. The chefs put the sushi on the belt and it moves around and the customers sit on the chairs around the belt, choosing the sushi. The prices are equal to the colour of the plates and thus determined by counting the plates. I'm sure you've seen it somewhere before…**

**Well, I hope that I've got an aspect of mystery here. What with MINUS it appears that their goals are more open but with the magicians there's a bit more leeway for mystery. As for the name 'Sandalphon' you can Google it if you want to and then spoil the rest of the story or you can wait for the next update. Your choice.**

**But with Kazakiri and the gang being in the same place as the intruder it does give a question of what will happen. And as this is a Kazakiri Arc, how will she be involved at all?**

**I hope that you guys enjoy the next chapter as well as this one.**

**And as always,  
Review if you please**

**I'll see if when I see you and I won't if I don't.**

**Now that's it's raining, a true change of scene has occurred. I can't really think off the top of my head of fanfics that have an adventure in the rain apart from a few…..**


	27. Kazakiri Hyouka: Part 2

**Yep, and now we have the second part of this series. As I'm still writing, the idea of the story forming in my head, we'll just have an idea of what happens for now. Usually for my stories I have a beginning and middle however a very vague ending that can go in all directions. I noticed that some people didn't like how the Kanzaki arc ended however maybe I'll fix that up if I redo anyone her arc?**

**That won't be for a while though. Also in the last chapter for anyone that was put off by it I want to apologise for it. However as I try and fix everything that comes up I just want to thank you for telling me about it as well as staying with the series.**

**However I hope that you guys are looking forward to this arc. And it just occurred to me. Don't I have a lot happening in the Underground Mall? Oh well, that's only for now. We'll have more happening as the journey continues.**

**And just for some of you, I was watching the newest Railgun (yes! Kamijou Toumaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!) and I noticed that Judgment was spelt 'Judgement'. I have no idea which is the preferred spelling so I'll just with the former. If I'm wrong, there's not much I can do to change it after 26 chapters.**

**Disclaimer still applies and I hope that enjoy from both Mr Question Mark and PokeRescue18.**

**And remember, I'll be open for suggestions for character arcs if you so desire.**

* * *

Kamijou Touma felt that one day he would gain permanent scars from all the abuse he got from Index.

He rubbed the parts of his face that were injured and stood outside the store that Index and Otohime were looking through. They were looking in the shop windows for clothes that they liked and Kazakiri was dragged along however Kamijou didn't mind that she was keeping her distance. It was natural for that to happen.

"Hmm. Hyouka, what do you want?" asked Index as she looked at her friend. Sphynx was held in Otohime's arms however that calico cat didn't seem to mind one bit.

Kazakiri looked at the store and merely titled her head. "It's….fine. I'm just happy to be spending time with you." She said as she smiled. Index returned it and then turned to Tatsugami Otohime.

"What about you?" Index asked Otohime. In response, Otohime frowned and then looked back into the shop that she was looking through now.

"Well, well Index. I can't say. When I go with Tou-san and Kaa-san, they usually pick stuff out for me so I have no idea. Ne Onii-chan!" she called out to Kamijou as he looked at her. "What do you think would be good underwear for me?"

Kamijou did a spit take and coughed at being asked an awkward question. "How would I know?" he yelled. "I don't have that kind of fetish!"

Index looked at Kamijou with a glare and Kazakiri was blushing and turned away. "And what's with you guys like that?!" he blurted. "It's like you totally agree with her! This Kamijou-san is innocent!"

"W-Well there was that time that you saw us when we were changing….." said Kazakiri as she looked away and Kamijou's face went red as he remembered the incident as well.

"That was an accident!" called Kamijou in a loud voice. "And besides that was also your fault as well!" He pointed at both of them! There was no way that was his fault!...Well maybe the first time but not the second!

"What are you talking about Touma?!" declared Index as her teeth were shown revealing a danger that Kamijou didn't need. He decided that this was one fight that he was lose hands down he quickly changed the area of attention.

"Y-You guys go into the store. I have a feeling that misfortune will only meet me in there." Kamijou walked away, well it was a 'tactical retreat', and went to the nearest seats that were practically in front of the store, a dark aura hanging over him as he questioned just how much he had been through due his misfortune.

* * *

Gunshots echoed through the Underground Mall. Part of it had been sealed off to the public and as such, the part that was now a battleground had been removed of all students and citizens. On both sides of the row in the closed off Mall there were Anti-Skill and Judgment members all around, all of them acting with guns and esper powers to take down their enemy?

Misaka Mikoto gritted her teeth. Although in the small space the only thing that she could do was use her electrical spears and not her Railgun, their enemy was only one person. It was hard to tell gender as they wore a black cloak however what they were!?

She fired another one of her spears however the person held up another hand, cyan light coming from it and enveloping the Mall. That light covered the front of the person and in that one instance, the attack disappeared.

Mikoto had seen when someone had attacked on the other side that a word appeared with that cyan light. 'Camael'. She had no idea what that word was however it appeared that that word was allowing that person to negate their attack.

Saten Ruiko covered her ears as she watched the person in front of her, negating all attacks simply. If Mikoto couldn't get a ranged attack in then what about physical attacks? That idea came to her but for that to work, everyone would have to stop shooting and approach the target and that gave the opportunity to retreat for the intruder.

Shirai Kuroko next to her held up her nails that she used for teleporting and threw them for the umpteenth time, the cyan light covering the body of the attacker and then the was a clanging sound among the gunshots, the nails falling to the ground.

That cyan light surrounded that person and then they stopped spinning around and lifted their arms to their side. Was it surrender?

Mikoto kept her spear at the ready just in case and the person in front of them spoke. Their words were short and simple and it was hard to determine whether or not they were male or female in those words.

"I've had enough." That person raised an arm and cyan light formed around it, forming on the roof where that same word 'Camael' was formed. What did it mean? What power did it have?

However Mikoto did not even have time to think these thoughts through as the roof above the person collapsed, throwing the Mall into partial darkness, the attacker disappearing.

* * *

Kamijou Touma looked up as the lights above him flickered. Was it perhaps the effects of the rain? It hadn't happened before so why now? His thoughts were dashed as the lights came back to normal and he shrugged. It had nothing to do with him. It was probably some kind of electrical fault or something.

He looked back into the store and saw that Otohime was waving to him, to which Kamijou realised that they must have chosen clothes for her, Index or Kazakiri. He entered the shop and looked, the rainy day making the prices pretty reasonable. Otohime came up to him and snuggled his arm.

"Ne Onii-chan! We found something! Come and see!" Kamijou was dragged however he realised where he was going as he stood in front of a curtain that was closed.

"Hahahahaha. I won't fall for this trap again. Why are you taking me to the change rooms?" he asked with a scowl.

Otohime angled her head in a cute fashion. "Hmm? Isn't it fine? You've already seen me naked when we were young. We used to take baths together."

Kamijou twitched at the remark and covered her mouth. He had no recollection of that nor did he feel that if he were to get his memories back he would want to have that memory. He looked around and saw that no-one had overheard her.

"Keep it down!" Kamijou said. "I don't want others to know about that!" he said and Otohime nodded, pointing to the change room that they were in front of.

"But Onii-chan! The change room that we're using is here!" said Otohime and Kamijou looked at it. The curtain rod was in good condition so it wouldn't fall all of a sudden which was good for him. He smiled to himself as cries of "That looks good Hyouka!" came from inside.

However he still felt that with his misfortune, anything was possible. He looked at Otohime and ruffled her hair.

"Tell me guys when you've found something good OK?" he asked.

"But Onii-chan we did!" His cousin, the innocent Tatsugami Otohime opened the curtain without a single moment's hesitation and paused while Kamijou gaped at the scene in front of him.

Index was in the middle of putting a shirt on and she almost it on however not all of the way, the panties that she wore the only thing covering her lower half. As for Kazakiri, the sight was much worse. The clothes that she had just been wearing were in the middle of being taken off and both of them looked past Otohime and at Kamijou.

Otohime slowly got something off the hanger, probably from the surprise of the scene in front of her, and then passed it to Kamijou who did not notice. It seemed that she hadn't expected to see the scene that she was witnessing and it seemed to shock her to a large extreme.

Otohime's face was red as was Kazakiri's and Index's, the former's eyes on the verge of tears as she mumbled "Not again…" in a sorrowful voice. She gave a sniffle as Kamijou merely stood in silence, a horrible feeling of danger and nostalgia in the air.

Index however, with her face red as well, shouted out her displeasure. "What is this Touma!? Why is it that this has happened again!?"

Kamijou backed away waving his hands in front of his face and finally found his voice. "T-This isn't my fault! There's no blame on my part here! This Kamijou-san is innocent!"

"But still…..you shouldn't even be standing in front of here." Kazakiri replied in a soft voice. Her words hit home as he realised that she was right. Otohime looked in sadness at her cousin as both of them knew what was coming. Still Kamijou tried to prevent the inevitable.

"Ha Index-san?! Please forgive this Kamijou-san's actions! I'll even treat you tooooooo-!"

Kamijou received both a brutal biting attack and a boot to the backside by the owner of the shop due to his actions, resulting in both his top and bottom hurting to which the crawled back to seats, crying to himself all the way.

* * *

All of them came out at the store at the same time and hovered around Kamijou who looked at them, surprised.

"You spent all of that time in there and you didn't choose anything!?" he asked. What had he even been abused for then?!

Index shook her head. "We found something for all of us Touma!" she said as she puffed out her chest in pride.

"Hah?" said Kamijou as if Index had said something unbelievable. "Even you Index? I'm not buying something that you're not going to wear." He said however Index came close to his face and began speaking.

"Touma! Why is it that you assume that I'm not going to wear it? It's not that I want to wear my habit all the time! Sometimes I want to try other clothes as well!" she declared as Sphynx began to swipe in the air in front of its other owner's face.

Kamijou tried to push her face away muttering "Too close…too close…." as she talked and eventually Index complied. "So did you get something for everyone though?"

Otohime put her hands on her hips. "Yep! Even Kazakiri! We got her this nice-"

Kamijou waved a hand in the air. "Even if you tell me, I'll have no idea what you're talking about." He brought out his wallet from his pocket and chucked it to Kazakiri. "You handle the payment alright Kazakiri?" he said as a negative feeling came over him. "I have a feeling that that shop owner doesn't want me in her shop. Another one to add to the list…." He said dejectedly.

Otohime noticed the transaction. Her cousin had thrown the wallet? If it had been either her or Index, he would have handed them the wallet but not for Kazakiri.

"Why is it that you trust Hyouka with the money!?" shouted Index. "What about me!?" she asked.

"Why do you think!?" Kamijou countered. "All you'd do is-" Kamijou stopped as he looked at Otohime, noticing her troubled expression. "Hmm? Otohime? Is something wrong?" he asked. The others turned to her and Index tilted her head.

Otohime looked between both Kamijou and Kazakiri, remembering what Kamijou had done in the presence of Kazakiri and came to a conclusion. "Onii-chan, why is it that you're trying to avoid Kazakiri? Did you have a fight?" she asked. "Because you haven't been going near her at all, you even threw your wallet at her."

Kamijou's eyes widened that she had been so observant at the actions however he let out a smile at her and looked at Kazakiri. He opened his mouth and then thought the better of it. How was he supposed to explain AIM fields to his cousin? He wasn't a specialist and didn't have an extensive knowledge so came up with the next best thing.

"Um….I guessed you could say that Kazakiri . . . is allergic to me? Yeah….I think that's right?" He said, not sure himself and looked at Kazakiri, hopeful that he gotten an estimate right. She put a hand on her chin, her face trying to process what Kamijou had said, before nodding slowly, the thing that he had said both true and not true to an extent. "Yeah." Kamijou elaborated. "Kazakiri has an illness that…..um…..prevents her from coming into contact with my right hand, even if it's just for a second. Doing so would mean that she would die." He said.

Index felt that there was a hint of loneliness for Kamijou there however he still smiled. Because physical contact didn't matter for Kamijou Touma. Even if they could hardly touch due to his right hand, Kamijou Touma would always be a friend of Kazakiri Hyouka.

Otohime looked at Kazakiri. "Is it true?" she asked to which Kazakiri nodded.

"It's just….that I think that Kamijou has…..a bad feeling to him. That's all." She said as she tried to verify what he had said.

Otohime's expression fell as she looked between the two. "That's too bad…." She said as she gained a depressed expression. Kamijou on the other hand let out a smile.

"What are you worrying about? You go and get those clothes. Don't let this get you down." He egged them on and the group nodded moving towards the store so that they could do what Kamijou suggested.

It was hardly a minute before Kazakiri came out of the store, Index and Otohime staying inside to have a look at more clothes, Kamijou feeling that maybe Index did actually have more girly taste than he expected! However there was no way that he would _ever _say that to Index.

Kazakiri came to the spot where Kamijou was sitting, placing the wallet on the seat, moving it to Kamijou where he picked it up. He nodded and counted the money in his wallet, surprised that for once, Index had literally not dried his wallet out as she usually did.

He put the wallet back into his pocket and looked at his cousin and that nun in the shop.

"Aren't you going to go to them?" he asked. Kazakiri jumped at the sound of his voice however it was the natural reaction that she would do. Kamijou had accepted that much.

Kazakiri looked at him before smiling and shaking her head. "No…..after all, we're friends too." Said Kazakiri. Kamijou didn't say anything as he nodded, leaning back in the seat that he was in.

"Man, this really won't last." He said. "Who knows when you're going to disappear?" He looked at her and then passed her his phone in the same way that she had passed him his wallet.

"Check out the map of Academy City. Tell me if there is anywhere you want to go. After all, this should be about you. So where do you want to go? I'd be happy to take you."

Kazakiri looked at the phone with a surprised expression and then at Kamijou who was no longer looking at her, watching the two freeloaders inside the store. She paused and then picked up the phone, wondering where she would be able to enjoy with her friends.

* * *

Shirai Kuroko coughed as she covered her mouth wondering what had happened. How had the attacker managed to get the whole ceiling to collapse?

"Onee-sama!" shouted Shirai into the air to which came the reply of "Over here!" made her relived.

Shirai walked over to where she had heard the voice and noticed Mikoto on the ground. She helped her up and Mikoto rubbed her temple. Anti-Skill members and other Judgment members were also standing up, managing to recover from the assault that had just occurred.

Mikoto looked around and went silent. Just how powerful was this guy? To bring down a roof and manage to block all of her attacks?! She had no idea if it would work against her Railgun however the enclosed space had prevented her from using it.

She helped up other Anti-Skill members and looked around noticing something that was wrong. "Saten-san?" she called out not receiving a response. "Saten-san!" she shouted again into the Mall that was blocked off. Shirai noticed the problem and looked around calling Saten's name however not receiving a response.

Shirai turned to the nearest Anti-Skill member that had been close to her. "Oi!" she called out to him. "Where did that girl go?! The one with the black hair that we came with?" the Anti-Skill member looked at her and then held a hand to his head.

"S-She was with me when the roof collapsed. Shortly after I saw this yellow light and she was hit by it. I-I can't remember much after that as I was pushed around but I'm certain she was next to me the entire time…" the Anti-Skill looked around and concern covered his face. "Where is she?" she asked.

Mikoto and Shirai looked at each other in worry and then looked around the entire section of the blocked off Mall, calling out for their friend. After all, the only one that was actually unaccounted for was the existence known as Saten Ruiko.

They slowed their pace as they came across a problem.

In front of them, the shutter that blocked off this part of the Mall to the others was open. No, that wasn't the right word for it. It was destroyed. The centre of it was all smashed in, a large hole gaping outwards showing the rest of the Mall. People walked past it, noticing that they were being looked back at.

Mikoto immediately had a number of thoughts. First of all, what had made this hole? She had no idea what kind of power it would need but one would need a lot. Had the attacker gone through? If so then how much raw power did they have? And had Saten followed them? If so then what was that yellow light that the Anti-Skill member had talked about? And not only that…

"Onee-sama." Said Shirai and Mikoto turned around to see that Shirai was showing her thigh, or rather the belts around them that held her 'darts' that she used in her arrests. Although she had used all of them, there was definitely a problem there.

Only one belt was full of all their 'darts'. The other was full except for two. There was someone out there that had taken her weapon. Someone had a sharp metal object, the tip potentially a tool for a large amount of damage where it was stabbed.

If placed in the neck…..death was the only possibility.

* * *

Saten Ruiko walked through the Mall. She had no idea where she was going or what she was doing. When the Mall roof had collapsed, she had been thrown back however all of a sudden there had been a bright yellow light in front of her.

She had been at the back of the group and thus had not been pushed around as much as the Anti-Skill member that she had stayed with.

However the bright light destroyed that illusion of safety. She covered her eyes, assuming the worst and then all of a sudden found herself standing up. She walked through the fallen people and espers who were groaning, noticing something on the ground. She had no intention of picking them up however she did anyway, picking up a number if 'darts' that she recognised to be Shirai Kuroko's.

She kept on walking, past everyone and then into a silent part of the Mall, and before she knew it she was standing in front of a shutter that blocked their part of the Mall to the others. She stopped and managed to get her head working again, her mouth and neck regaining their control belonging to Saten.

Was this the Marionette skill that Yomikawa-sensei had talked about? What was going to happen to her? As someone with little power, she was definitely a popular target, the 'darts' in her hands feeling heavy as she held power in them: The power to fight back. But, she could not.

She looked down at her body that was not moving due to her own will and noticed something. On her chest, there was something glowing yellow. A word. It was upside down and her knowledge of letters of the English language allowed her to identify what it said but no meaning came with it.

Sandalphon.

But what did it mean? And what purpose did it serve in what was happening to her?

She looked up and saw someone walk past her silently, arm outstretched. Their voice entered her ears saying "Camael". The next instance, cyan light came from their palm and was directed towards the shutter. That same word appeared on the shutter and just like the roof, the shutter caved in as if something had punched a hole into it.

People screamed on the other side however they stopped as nothing came out. The figure in the black cloak turned to her and their voice entered Saten's ear. The attacker was a female. One could tell by the way that her voice sounded up close.

"Now. I'm sure you understand your position so I'll make this clear. I'm after something. And you are to ….deal with anything that stands in my way. I won't ask if you understand. Here's what I'm after."

The woman in the black cloak showed Saten something and a tiny voice inside Saten's head told her not to look at the photo. Doing so would be giving in. However Saten was interested. What was this person with so much power after?

She looked down and frowned.

On the photo in front of her a girl. She had brown hair and a simple expression however the camera was angled strangely almost as if it had been taken strangely. She wore glasses and a familiar uniform that she identified as Kirigaoka Girls' Academy. She was after a student from that school? Why?

"I won't tell her the name. But let's get going."

The black cloaked woman left and Saten Ruiko strode off into the Mall after her, careful to hide the darts in her hand.

* * *

Kamijou had left and gotten some drinks for Kazakiri and himself, Otohime and Index taking more time than he had thought. He placed the drink on her lap to which she smiled at receiving it and drank it.

Kamijou did so as well as he noticed the lack of rush in the number of students. "Man." He said. "This really was a bad day for you to appear. If it had been sunny we could have done way more."

Kazakiri seemed let down at the comment. "I can't ….really choose when I appear. If I could… I would make sure to do so more often." She said. Kamijou nodded and then leaned back on the seat, taking another sip of his drink.

"I suppose. But still, sometimes the people around you are lonely without you. See Index? We haven't seen each other in ages. It wouldn't be so bad to contact people right?" Kamijou said that however those words could be directed right back at him.

Well, after all had not contacted anyone after coming out from the Arctic Ocean after all. And he knew the types of pain that came along with that action. And he didn't want Kazakiri to inflict that sort of pain. Although she was made up of AIM fields, Kamijou still felt that she was human. She was so human in the fact that she wanted to protect the world that she had set up around herself.

"I suppose so…..but that would only be short-lived. I…..would only last for a moment." Kamijou looked at her with a strange expression to which she responded strangely. "What….is it?"

Kamijou made a strange face and then turned. "It's nothing. It's just that it seems that you don't want to be happy. You don't want to make connections or hang out with us. Who knows when you'll disappear or re-appear however both I and Index can say that no matter how much we'll spend with you, we'll never regret it."

Kazakiri seemed to be shocked by the simple statement. Although she knew that goodbyes hurt, she had wanted to spare that pain from those people called her friends. Yet this boy in front of her was telling her that by doing so she was causing more pain for others around her. Thus the strange expression on his face. She had tried to protect her friends however in the end she was merely causing more pain. What exactly did he think of that?

"So try and meet up with us as much as possible OK?" he asked with a smile. "It'll be lonely for all of us if it isn't so."

Kazakiri smiled at the comment. "Right….of course. I'll do so...But your right hand….." Although Kazakiri loved spending time with the people that she called friends, she felt that just by being in the presence of the Imagine Breaker ability was like sitting on a time bomb with an unknown timer.

Even if by accident, it was sure to go off. And with each meeting, the chance of Imagine Breaker coming into contact with the body of Kazakiri, even by accident was left to chance. A Russian Roulette.

Kamijou looked down at the hand that she mentioned, Kazakiri doing the same. On the surface, it was a completely normal hand, however underneath lay an ability that even the owner did not understand.

What was Imagine Breaker? It was the ability to negate. That was it, but for Kamijou that was not what Imagine Breaker _was_, but rather its function. He was holding a tool that he used to save others. And one thing was certain in the mind-set of Kamijou Touma.

"To be honest, this ability of mine…even I want to know what lies behind it. But I will never, _never_ use it to harm you. I'd get rid of this in a heartbeat if it came to it." He clenched his right hand into a fist and Kazakiri watched the action, feeling something behind it.

He wasn't clutching Imagine Breaker. He was clutching his hand in a determined promise to both himself and Kazakiri so that he would not harm her.

"So make sure to keep smiling OK?" said Kamijou as he looked at Kazakiri. His facial expression was a smile however there was a sense of loneliness behind it that was almost masked. "Regret gets no one anywhere, only drags us down from what matters…what's important."

Kazakiri paused for a moment before nodding and smiling to which Kamijou nodded, taking his drink and having another sip as he watched Index and Otohime, however the drink was finished. He stood up and moved to the nearest bin, taking notice of someone that was a distance from him.

"Saten?" he asked.

* * *

Saten Ruiko's eyes went wide as she saw the boy standing next to the bench. He spoke but she didn't answer as she couldn't hear however she had an idea of what it was that he said. It would have been her name. She looked to her left and the black cloaked woman. Somehow the presence of that boy seemed to annoy her but she shook it off.

"I don't need you yet….Imagine Breaker." She said and then moved forward at an incredible speed.

* * *

Saten Ruiko was walking in the Mall and next to her was a black cloaked woman however the distance between the two was so small that he figured that the person was a friend to her. She had a bright light coming from her chest and Kamijou's good eyesight determined that it was a yellow light that had the word 'Sandalphon' on it, the word making no sense even to Kamijou who had been learning English in recent months.

He stood as she approached however she hardly had even come 10 metres towards him before something happened. The black cloaked person practically leapt through the air towards him, crossing the distance in less than a second, Kamijou so stunned at the sudden reaction that there was nothing that he could do as the person placed a hand upon his chest.

A bright cyan light came from it and a word appeared on his chest, Kamijou looking at it in wonder. 'Camael'. But what did that-

"Kamijou-kun!" Saten yelled. "Run!"

"Run?" said Kamijou out loud as he looked at her and then at the person. A small smile was on her lips and then Kamijou felt it. The word made of cyan light on his chest burst in that same cyan light and Kamijou felt as though he had been punched by Acqua of the Back. He felt as though some of his ribs broke and he coughed out some saliva as he fell to his knees, clutching his chest.

He looked up at the person that had attacked him and she held out that same hand, cyan light coming from it.

"Shit!" cried Kamijou as he countered it with his own, raising his right hand. However it didn't work, cyan light moving faster than his hand as it struck his chest once again. The same word 'Camael' stayed there and immediately Kamijou moved his hand towards his chest. The word disappeared in an instant and Kamijou let out a roar.

He thrust his fist upwards and struck the stomach of his enemy, the blow connecting. The attacker, obviously still stunned of the effects of Imagine Breaker, keeled and Kamijou reacted by using his left hand to strike the person in the face.

They recoiled and fell back, standing right in front of Kamijou who wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "What the hell?" he said. "What do you want?"

The person in the cloak smiled their mouth the only thing visible under the cloak. "To think that Imagine Breaker has this effect upon my magic…..It truly is a fascinating ability." The voice of the person was a female one, so Kamijou had an idea of the gender of his opponent, the only thing that he knew.

"Magic?" said Kamijou. "Then….are you the intruder from the east?" he asked. "What do you want?"

The attacker tilted her head. "As if I'm obligated to tell you that." She said. "Besides, my target isn't you. Not yet in any event. You just happened to be in the way."

"The way?" said Kamijou and then turned his head to look at the person who had stood up in all of the commotion. Kazakiri Hyouka.

"Don't tell me you want Kazakiri?!" he said. "Why?"

"Again." Said the attacker. "I'm not obligated to tell you anything.' She raised a hand and cyan light gathered around it. "Now…I won't repeat myself. Move."

Kamijou grit his teeth and did the same as the attacker, raising his own hand. "Screw you. As if I'd let you do something to my friend."

"You don't have a choice." Said the attacker and then the cyan light began to head straight for Kamijou, Kamijou ready for the attack with his right hand.

"R-D-H-W-O (turn thy light towards there)" A voice pierced the air and the attacker moved out of the way just in time as the cyan light headed for a store window, a split second after it hit, the window bursting apart in a shower of glass.

Both Kamijou and the attacker looked in the direction of the voice, Index standing the frame of the clothes shop, Otohime by her side. The attacker changed targets immediately, moving their hand towards Index, yellow light heading towards her however she reacted as well.

"G-B-S-U-R-F-K-M-E (switch the target from myself to the roof)" said Index and the attack was re-directed towards the roof where the yellow light hit the roof, the word 'Sandalphon' appearing there before dissipating.

Index looked from it and then at the attacker. "Sandalphon. The angel from Judaism that brings humankind together. The attack attempted to control my mind by bringing my body under your will."

Kamijou looked at the attacker and grit his teeth. "You were trying to do what?!" he said. However one word that index had said stuck out to him. 'Angel'. He looked at Kazakiri, thinking at the shape that she had attained on September 30th. Was it connected?

"Cheh." The attacker said. "That's fine. Neither of you are the target that I want." The attacker pointed to the ground, cyan light focusing on the floor, the word 'Camael' appearing there and then the ground burst apart, dust flying everywhere.

Index and Otohime cried out however Kamijou didn't move as he struggled to keep his eyes open. If the target was Kazakiri….

He looked at the direction that she had been and saw something head straight towards her and then a yellow light. The same yellow light that had surrounded the word 'Sandalphon'.

"Damn it!" said Kamijou. He could negate the magic and then-

He stopped. He couldn't do that. If he did, whatever the spell had come into contact with then whatever Kamijou touched, she would instantly be negated and destroyed. Kamijou clenched his fist and still headed towards the place where Kazakiri had just been.

All of a sudden, a fist came out if the dust in front of him and he blocked it with his left arm. There was a horrific from his arm and then an immense amount of pain crawled up his skin as if his entire arm had been destroyed.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kamijou screamed as he clutched his arm with his right, noticing the wound as the dust in front of him cleared.

His arm was not been broken…no that word did not simply describe what had happened. It had practically been snapped in half. The bone stuck out and bled, the only thing keeping it on his body was parts of skin and muscle. He could see the bone, all fractured and poking out of his skin. Sweating, he removed his eyes from what had been his arm to view his attacker, his attacker looking more surprised than he did.

Kazakiri Hyouka's eyes were terrified as she looked at what she had done to Kamijou. Her fist was dripping with his blood and Kamijou noticed one thing about her. The word 'Sandalphon' was on her arm like a bad tattoo, angled strangely. Obviously Kazakiri had tried to resist but to no avail.

The attacker smiled at the scene in front of her and at the arm. "Oooh." She said in a mocking voice. "You'll have to get to a hospital soon, Imagine Breaker." She turned and said to Kazakiri. "Come." Kazakiri tried to resist but the angel themed magic prevented her from doing so and she turned.

Kamijou watched them go, the pain in his arm immense. There was no way that he knew if he would be able to defeat the enemy and save Kazakiri at this one moment, in his condition, however that didn't stop him.

"Wait!" he yelled as he stumbled forward on one leg. The dust was beginning to clear and shapes in it were clearer.

The attacker in the black cloak turned and grinned at him. "Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked. "And try not to die. I might need you later."

Kamijou thought for a second and then realised it. Who had the attacker come with? Why had he even let his guard down in the first place? Who was still being controlled that he could save without destroying them?

Kamijou turned and was about to talk another step forward however someone reached him first. The shape of a person with long hair came into his view.

He looked up at Saten Ruiko-

Just as she thrust a metal dart into Kamijou's chest. It hit dead centre and he gagged, coughing up blood, blood and tears from Saten falling to the ground.

"I'm sorry….I'm sorry…" Saten kept on saying over and over however Kamijou kept on his feet. He had no idea when the spell would disappear but there was one way to make sure.

_Sorry Kazakiri, _thought Kamijou. _I'll save you later, I promise._

Kamijou moved his right hand and placed it on the centre of Saten's chest, the word on it disappearing and in the next moment, Saten dropped the other dart that she had acquired that had been heading towards Kamijou's neck.

She dropped to her knees and Kamijou fell onto the floor, landing with a thud, not moving as his light breathing caused ripples in the pool of his blood that was slowly forming.

* * *

Kazakiri Hyouka moved without a word, face pale and fist dripping with that boy's blood in the Underground Mall. Behind them, there was a scream that made Kazakiri shiver in fear.

Another cry of "TOUMA! Touma, hang in there! Touma!" And "Onii-chan!" came from behind them. Kazakiri turned and closed her eyes, feeling something wet going down them.

"Don't be sad." Said the person next to her and she raised her head to look at them. Just like Saten, she found that the only thing that she had control of in her body was her head. "After all, you discovered your true self. As a monster."

Kazakiri looked down at herself. It was true. It _was_ true. She _was_ a monster. She had broken that boy's arm as easily as if smashing snapping a twig. And yet that boy had glared at her attacker, the magician, and not her.

There was nothing that she could do to get back that boy's trust. Or that girl's. Nothing.

"And besides. Let me show you something. I'll show you what you're useful for. What you'll be useful for the Magic Side."

* * *

**And that's it for now. What did you think? I had a hard time thinking of how Kazakiri would manage to get captured and then it occurred to me. She's susceptible to magic like everyone else. It's just that she has OP strength as seen as what she did to Kamijou's arm. I'm glad that I didn't write that it was completely blown off however I did go over the details of the injury.**

**And what Kazakiri being taken away for something for the Magic Side, I hope that you guys look forward to the next chapter. And with Sandalphon being an angel on the Magic Side with Kazakiri being one on the Science I thought that the clash of them was the main focus of this chapter.**

**And next will be more in depth on what that magician wants with Kazakiri and some more details of that other 'word' that the magician used. What with the next scene being the hospital for Kamijou just how things going to turn out?!**

**And as always, Review if you please**

**And I'll see you when I see you and I won't if I don't.**

**I feel kind of bad for Saten. Like really bad. After I finished this chapter I had this weird feeling of guilt. Probably everyone hates me for what just happened…**


	28. Kazakiri Hyouka: Part 3

**Finally I'm back. With an attempt to balance work and my other Pokémon fanfiction, something that I have not really been good at doing however I am adamant, I do hope that everyone will continue to enjoy these chapters that I post up. However these are much easier to write as for Pokémon I use the episodes as a basis however for this one I can just use my imagination.**

**And wow. We've actually gone a long way haven't we? 28 chapters! I originally thought of this idea a while back and it was just going to be short, perhaps 10 chapters or so and then it got popular. And that's all thanks to you guys, your comments and mostly PokeRescue18.**

**I think I have a tear in my eye…..No! I'm just cutting onions! While I write a fanfic….**

**Anyway I want to thank everyone that has kept up with this story and as I plan on doing a majority of the ToAru characters, of which there are many, maybe I'll work on organizations next? I had a suggestion for ITEM for the future and we'll just see how things work out and how our favorite Level 0 will be drawn into these situations.**

**Of course then we have to wait for NT8 that (apparently coming out in September) is just after the movie coming out in August! So...excited...so...excited...**

**If I'm doing organizations, I wonder how the 'Kamijou Faction' chapter will turn out?**

**Anyway, thanks to PokeRescue18 for checking this and for everyone that continue to read and review these stories.**

**And from me, Mr Question Mark, enjoy.**

* * *

Kazakiri Hyouka's eyes had been terrified. That was one thought that Kamijou Touma held in his head after he collapsed. She had been scared, afraid, frightened, startled, and stunned, the words all meaning the same thing and the resulting message being the same. At the end of the day the action of breaking Kamijou's arm had made her terrified. She hadn't wanted to do that however that magician had made her do so.

Saten Ruiko's eyes were full of tears. That was another thought that Kamijou Touma had inside his mind as he had collapsed. She hadn't wanted to stab Kamijou. Yet she had been made to, all the while conscious of her actions. Both of them had seen what they had done and what Kamijou's reaction that been.

That was the worst part. And then Kazakiri had been taken away in front of Kamijou, Saten forced to watch as his body collapsed. He had failed to protect her…no, both of them. Kamijou knew that not always tragedy could be avoided, in fact he knew better than others that it was sometimes inevitable.

However this tragedy was not. He had no idea where Kazakiri was or what had happened to her but she didn't have to be in that situation. All Kamijou had to do was open his eyes and move.

_Open his eyes and move!_

Kamijou Touma opened his eyes and found himself in that same hospital room where he had been 'born'. It was the same room that he always visited. He sat up, noticing the bandages of his left arm that circled where he remembered where Kazakiri had broken his arm. It was clear that the bone had been fixed back into his arm however he had no idea the condition of it.

He flexed the fingers of his arm, the fingers hardly moving at all and a dull pain ran through his body as he did so however it was not unbearable. So…he couldn't move his arm to a large extent. He looked to his side and noticed that on his right was the familiar scene of that white nun laying on the bed.

She clutched on the bed sheets protectively and her light breathing was matching the rhythm of the flutter of the curtain due to the open window, the sound of the rain coming through it. Next to her, Tatsugami Otohime had her head on the bed as well, snoring slightly.

Kamijou smiled and then looked to his left, seeing someone that he hadn't actually expected. Saten Ruiko leaned back in chair and her black hair was draped over the back of the chair as she slept. Just how long had he out?

It was still raining and the sound of raindrops of the roof of the hospital was somewhat soothing. Kamijou noticed the button next to his bed to call the nurses however realized it was not necessary.

He shook the one person that he knew wouldn't attack him somewhat and he also wanted to get some movement into his left arm, something that was done with a flash of pain. He lifted it and shook Saten a few times as she woke up and looked at Kamijou.

"Oi Saten." He said seriously. "How long have I been out?" he asked. Just how many hours had Kazakiri Hyouka been 'missing'?

Saten blinked at him and then stood up, her face pale as she looked at him. "K-Kamijou-kun…." She said softly. Kamijou looked at her however realized that he had asked her something important.

"Saten, please. How long have I-"

He stopped upon hearing a sniff from Saten's direction. He watched as tears were beginning to form at the edges of her eyes. She sniffed again before letting out a wail and hugged Kamijou putting her face on his chest. She pressed against his arm and he winced as she cried.

"W-What are you doing Saten?" asked Kamijou. "This isn't your character focus!" he said however the comment was ignored as she continued to cry.

Kamijou looked at her and sighed, running a hand through her hair. She was worried. Of course she was worried. She had watched as she had stabbed someone although she wasn't in control of her actions. His expression turned to a smile as he realized that he was being selfish.

Kamijou knocked the right side of his bed and woke up the others who looked at him with tired eyes as Saten wiped her eyes as she sat in the chair by Kamijou's bed. "Oi, you guys. I have to-" He finished as both his cousin and Index hopped onto Kamijou's bed and did the same as Saten had, Kamijou being smothered to which he had no choice but to press the emergency buzzer for assistance.

* * *

By the time the doctor had arrived, Otohime and Index had already hopped off Kamijou although he did have a number of more injuries that looked a lot like bite marks.

"How long was I out doc?" asked Kamijou seriously as he looked at the doctor.

That frog-faced doctor gave Kamijou a look before sighing. "Only 5 hours. **[1] **We brought you in for immediate surgery and got your arm connected. I managed to get some miniscule movement in but don't strain it too much. You remember what happened when you tore that muscle?" Kamijou did and that potential weak point that he had, he had no intention of reclaiming.

Kamijou diverted his attention to Saten. "What about you?" he asked. "You OK?" He looked at Saten's chest and where he had touched in order to erase the spell and she slightly blushed. Although the situation had been serious, the place where he touched had been practically where he had touched Misaka Mikoto during the Ichihanaransai. Kamijou looked away as he realized where he had touched as well, trying not to say anything awkward.

However Saten nodded. "I-I'm fine Kamijou-kun. But what about you?" she asked. She realized that that person had been after that one girl and told him what had happened while everyone listened.

When she was finished Kamijou put a hand to his chin. "What about Judgment?" he asked.

"There are still looking" Saten said. "Misaka-san went pale when she saw you and called the hospital. She and Shirai-san are out searching for that intruder."

Kamijou nodded. "Well I'm fine. So is it OK if I can ask you a favor?" Saten nodded. "Can I ask you to join them? We need to find Kazakiri as soon as possible." Kamijou had no idea what was going to happen to her and wanted her found ASAP.

Saten paused. "But what abo-"

"Never mind about me." said Kamijou as he shook his head. "We have to find Kazakiri. Please."

Saten nodded, face reluctantly looking towards Kamijou however she headed for the door and headed out of the hospital, looking back to Kamijou who nodded at her and smiled. "Good luck." He said to which Saten returned it with her own smile.

She left and Kamijou turned to Index. "Index, do you know what was that magician back there? Can you…I don't know track the mana or something?" Kamijou had a limited knowledge of magic however terms like mana he understood.

Index shook her head. "No, the spell is too sophisticated. Angels usually use Telesma but using mana to their spells distorts up the mana surrounding the caster, especially with low level casters like this magician."

"Are you saying that this caster is along the lines of God's Right Seat?!" blurted Kamijou with fright upon realizing that he was dealing with someone that had used angels as a basis for their magic.

Index shook her head. "No. The members of God's Right Seat were aligned with the angels however this caster is only using their power briefly: the names of the archangels are Sandalphon and Camael. In Judaism Sandalphon is the angel that brings humans together. As such she can control people, or at least their bodies. With how Hyouka….." Index seemed uncomfortable with mentioning how her friend had completely crushed Kamijou's arm.

Kamijou noticed and diverted the conversation. "I know about Sandalphon. What about Camael?" he asked. Otohime off to the side looked completely confused and Heaven Canceller merely stayed as he felt that somehow he wasn't to leave yet as Kamijou might ask him something that he didn't like.

"Camael is another angel from Judaism Touma. It punishes those that disobey God." Kamijou remembered that that was the word that had appeared on his chest.

"So basically she can divert any attack that she sees as dangerous?"

Index nodded. "I can divert the attack if it hasn't reached its opponent, but not if it has taken effect. Can you take it out with your right hand?"

Kamijou nodded. In that small moment when it hit the target and then took effect, Kamijou was able to negate it, similar to Curtana Original and the dimension cutter attack as long as it came into contact with 1.25 seconds. He had all of the information regarding his opponent and a strategy that could defeat them. All that was left….

"Doc?" he asked. Heaven Canceller looked at Kamijou and he returned the gaze neither saying anything. It seemed that both of them knew what the other was going to say.

"I'd advice against it." Heaven Canceller warned. "Your arm hasn't fully healed. But as long as you don't move it and strain it, it should be fine. You can go. Honestly I think that you would anyway. Make sure you come back in one piece though. I can only do so much."

Kamijou nodded. "Thank you." He said as he got out of his hospital bed. With a crippled arm and Imagine Breaker he had no idea what was going to happen but he had to make sure that Kazakiri was alright.

He had to.

"Alright then, Otohime, Index. I'll need you to help me to find Kazakiri. Are you guys ready?"

Otohime grinned. "What do you think Onii-chan? What can we do?"

Index nodded. "We have to find Hyouka. She's our friend after all."

Kamijou Touma nodded, clenching that fist that contained his one and only ability. "Fine, Then let's go."

* * *

Kazakiri Hyouka sat in a chair. The word 'Sandalphon' was along her arms, preventing them from moving and in front of her was the person that had brought her here. She had taken off her cloak and Kazakiri was currently staring at the person that had detained her for 5 and a bit hours.

She had grey colored, short hair however her face was youthful. Her eyes were green and had white skin as well as strange clothes. They were more as if she was going to a job interview rather than comfortable wear and seemed rather formal. She wore long black trousers and a blue shirt that was tucked into her trousers.

And then Kazakiri looked down at her body. She was bound to a chair, sort of like the electrical chairs one would find in prison and her hands were cuffed to the arms of the chair through metal rings. If she had the will there was no doubt in her mind that she could break free however the words 'Sandalphon' along her arms made it impossible. Again, the spell only affected everything lower than her neck. She turned her neck to the left and looked at what was there.

Next to the chair there was a table with a number of instruments on it. All of them sharp. Knives. Scalpels, and even a samurai sword. All of them seemed to mock Kazakiri as she watched them and then turned towards the woman in front of her.

She sat in her own chair, watching Kazakiri with interest as she fiddled with something in her hand. The switchblade knife was handled with precise movements and the woman didn't even look at it as she stared at Kazakiri.

The room that they were in had little light. It only shone down on where Kazakiri sat, nowhere else and the woman sat at the edge of that light, behind her complete darkness. Kazakiri knew where she was. She was still in District 7, in the place that was known as the 'Beehive', a place of rooms that were up for lease that could be used for anyone. There were no exits besides a window behind her and the door however the window was closed and bolted. The room itself was rather large, about the size of four classrooms in a square formation. **[2]**

Then, suddenly, in a swift movement, she stood up and leaped over to her, thrusting the knife into Kazakiri's stomach. She gasped as the knife pierced her skin, her breathing erratic. She looked down at it and saw that the knife's blade had all but entered her skin.

However there was no blood. It looked that the skin around where she had been pierced had 'cracked', yellow lines coming from the wound and then the woman pulled the knife out. And now that the cause of the 'cracks' had disappeared, the 'cracks' healed and the wound closed, almost as if it had never been there in the first place.

The woman walked back to their chair backwards before sitting down and moving the switchblade again.

"To think…Science has created such a monster." Said the woman as she frowned. Kazakiri didn't say anything as she looked down, not wanting to have a look at the attacker in front of her. "You broke that boy's arm like it was a stick."

The woman stood up and moved back to Kazakiri, taking out the blade and putting it on Kazakiri's chin. "Now….tell me how you came to be." That question was the one that had been asked for the last five hours however Kazakiri had no intention to talk.

Although she did have the ability to turn into Fuse=KAZAKIRI it was only possible through the virus to be sent to the heads of the Sister clones for that to occur. That however was not her case in the events of WWIII but that was only because of the fact that the Sisters' goals and her goals were the same, the Sisters agreeing to spread AIM fields from Academy City to Russia by acting as intermediaries with the help of the being that was known as Aiwass.

Thus, Fuse=KAZAKIRI was not the option here. She was all alone, without any one to help her. And she wasn't going to tell the person in front of her that she was a unification of all the City's AIM fields. What were they even going to do with it in the first place? Even those in Academy City did not understand the concept behind those terms. But why did they want to know?

The woman stroked the blade against Kazakiri's face and frowned. "You certainly are the most interesting being I have seen in my life." The woman said. "But what are you made out of?"

"Why….do you want to know?" asked Kazakiri. This was the first time that she had spoken ever since coming here and the curiosity that came to her was overwhelming.

The woman raised an eyebrow. "I saw you. During WWIII. To think that Science had managed to surpass religion and created their own angel. Although Fiamma of the Right managed to do so, it was destroyed. So why is the same not for the Science Side?"

Kazakiri blinked. This….this person wanted to destroy her? The words such as Magic were something that she had come across from and there were people out there that understand it more than her. However if she wanted Kazakiri to be destroyed there was an easier method. All she had to do-

"However." Said the woman. "The fact remains that you exist. I do not have the capability that Fiamma has. So how can I achieve what he did?"

"You….want to create an angel?" Kazakiri asked. "Why?"

"Why else?" replied the woman, pulling the knife away from Kazakiri's chin. "For the Magic Side. Then maybe we can reclaim the territory that was originally ours. We are angel worshippers. Having an angel is not for Science to have."

The woman went back to her chair. "And then I'll kill you."

Kazakiri raised her head. "You can't. And you won't get any information out of me. You wouldn't be able to understand the Science jargon."

The woman leaned forward. "True. We have been at this for the past few hours. I think it's time for some _motivation_." The woman grinned. "And I know the perfect _motivation_ for you to tell me."

"Mo…tivation?" Kazakiri didn't like the way that it sounded and the woman went over to the chair, yellow light forming on Kazakiri's chest again, the word 'Sandalphon' appearing there.

"Come with me. You'll see."

And the woman lead Kazakiri Hyouka out of the room, her objective already stated. But how was it that she planned on making Kazakiri talk to her about herself? About how she was created?

Kazakiri had no idea however she didn't think that she wanted to find out.

* * *

Kamijou Touma held his left arm as he ran, it aching with every step. He had Otohime next to him, holding an umbrella for him however he felt that it wasn't necessary. The rain continued to come down and he, Index and Otohime all looked around. How were the supposed to find someone that they couldn't even track?

Kamijou looked at Index. "Do you have anything?" he asked.

Index shook her head as she glanced around. She had met Himegami on the way here on pure chance and had passed Sphynx to her, making sure that the calico cat didn't get into any trouble. She had muttered something about "being a side character" and been Sphynx had objected, nyahhing in protest as if saying "Noo! I've been shoved to the side of the story again!" however they were both ignored.

Although the mana in the air was distorted, Index did remember the spell and tried to track the remnants of it in the air, a trail that they were now following. However they had walked all over District 7 and found very little. There were traces of magic all over the place, more than usual as Index noted, however it could have been previous magicians or the 'spies' that Tsuchimikado Motoharu said existed inside Academy City.

Ultimately though, their search came up hopeless as they tried to figure out where it was that Kazakiri was. Kamijou had tried to think of someone that could monitor AIM fields however that thought was erased.

As she was a union of all of the AIM fields, someone would have to follow _all _of the AIM fields in the air and with a population of 2.3 million with 80% being espers that was practically impossible. So they had to move on foot. Thankfully, Judgment and Anti-Skill had closed down the barriers between Districts due to the hostile nature of the intruder so it was practically assured that they were in District 7.

But where? Where had they gone? How were they supposed to find someone that had practically disappeared?

Kamijou clenched his fist in the rain as he continued to run, trying to think. How would they be able to find them?

"_And try not to die. I might need you later"_

The words of that nameless magician came to him, Kamijou frowning as he recalled them, going over them again in his head. What had she meant later? What did he have? His immediate thought was Imagine Breaker; the ability to destroy Kazakiri however if that was her short term goal, all she would have had to do was get Kazakiri to walk towards him when she had controlled Kazakiri. So what did she mean?

However Kamijou's idea provided a solution. They wouldn't have to look for the enemy. _It was the reverse. _If Kamijou Touma was someone that was a piece that was needed later on for the woman, then he didn't have to do much. They would have the enemy find them. Or rather him. If he guessed, Kazakiri was still under the magician's control and he didn't want Index to see Kazakiri as an enemy.

If that was the face Kazakiri had when she harmed him….what would it be if she hurt Index? There was no way that Kamijou was going to put that pain onto Kazakiri.

He turned to his cousin. "Otohime. Go with Index. If we split up, then we'll cover more ground and increase the chances of finding Kazakiri."

"Ne, Onii-chan where do you even think Kazakiri is?" she asked.

Kamijou shrugged his shoulders as he took the umbrella from Otohime. He had ditched the other umbrella as it was broken and thus he only had two left. Otohime moved underneath the umbrella that Index had and they both looked at Kamijou.

"Remember, if you find Kazakiri try and get her to a safe place. We have no idea what happened to that magician so we have to keep an eye out. And if you find the magician make sure to run. Either way, call Anti-Skill and Judgment as well. That way we can solve this the best way that we can."

Index and Otohime nodded, understanding that the safety of their friend was at stake and this was a serious situation. They ran off in the rain and Kamijou did the same. The number one thing Kamijou thought if someone were looking for him was that they would only do so if he was alone. Gathering attention to the fact that he was gone would mean that they had a greater chance of being followed.

He had no idea whether or not if they would do so immediately, in the next hour, day or whatever. When would they be coming? If they came at all? Kamijou ran through District 7, trying to find somewhere that shady characters might be a place that he knew a lot of due to the fact that his misfortune had led to a lot of these situations.

First of all Kamijou wanted to make sure that he avoided places where anyone was, glad that it was raining and as such, wanted to stay away from people as much as possible. He ran for a while and then stopped; panting and he found the emptiest place he could find.

No-one was even near the place and that was understandable. It was a park. There was a hotdog vendor nearby, one that sold hotdogs for 2000 Yen and he had been here before when he had been made to act as that BiriBiri's boyfriend.

The chairs and tables had been placed under the shade however they were still wet and the area around him was empty as well. Kamijou had no idea what he expected to find however he planned on staying there, the emptiness serving the best purpose of secrecy.

* * *

The woman walked through District 7, showing her face. She had not passed by any authority figures however she didn't need to. The person that they were after was someone in a black cloak and the woman had ditched that disguise.

The Science angel, Kazakiri Hyouka walked next to her however didn't say anything, her face troubled as she couldn't move against the power of the enchantment that had been placed upon her body. Where were they going? And what were they looking for?

The woman seemed to know and moved around the District, Kazakiri noticing that they moved in area that there was a great lack of people. The woman had said something about having 'Opila' runes placed around the area but then noted that she could not use that kind of magic.

They did this for quite a while in the rain, not a word being exchanged other than the woman noting things before they came across a location in which they stopped.

Kazakiri Hyouka looked up and her eyes were wide as she saw the person in front of her.

"Found you." Said the woman. "I tried looking in the non-crowed places first and to think that I hit the jackpot already."

Kamijou Touma stood up from the bench that he was sitting on as he clenched his right fist. "Let Kazakiri go right now."

* * *

Kamijou Touma looked at both of the people in front of him. One was the person that he knew so well and the other was one that he did not. She had grey colored hair and was dressed too smartly for the occasion that was happening right now. She had a youthful face and figure although the grey hair betrayed the youth that she had, Kamijou guessing that she was around 26 or 27.

She held an umbrella above her and her confident smirk at the situation told Kamijou one thing. She was confident in her ability to absolutely crush Kamijou where he stood. Of course, she had the ability to do so, due to the person that was standing right next to her.

He had no idea what was about to take place however he stood fast, stating his demand again. "Let Kazakiri go right now." He said.

The woman looked at him as if he had just said the most ridiculous thing. "Really? And what are you going to negotiate with? Your arm is limp so, you have no way of fighting against me one handed. Besides, you won't be fighting me but this blasphemous creation here. And she's your 'friend'."

Kamijou scowled. "Just who are you? What do you want with Kazakiri!?" he shouted.

The woman frowned and sighed, crossing her arms. "I do suppose we're not on level fields. I know who you are after all. My name is Suzanna Royceston. And what I want is peace."

"Peace?" asked Kamijou as the rain continued to fall.

Suzanna nodded. "Science has created something that belongs to Magic. The playing field has greatly tipped in the balance of the Science side, something that has troubled the Magic side. Just how many times has Science interfered in Magic's affairs? You need to look no further than your own actions, Imagine Breaker. The Roman Catholic Church and God Right's Seat for instance. Science has interfered too much. And now it is time to balance out the scales. With the destruction of this angel and the knowledge of how the create one, the Magic side can regain that advantage that we have lost."

Kamijou stood stunned at what Suzanna was providing before gritting his teeth. "You…you brought Kazakiri into something pointless for that?!" he yelled.

Suzanna frowned. "Pointless?! Do you even have any idea how much Science has-?"

"How cares!? Science side? Magic side? Why did you have to bring Kazakiri into this pointless conflict between the two sides?!" Kamijou flung his arm to the side, water flying in that direction.

"Conflict?" said Suzanna. "I'm trying to solve this conflict. Don't you see that through your naivety?"

"Solve it?!" yelled Kamijou. "Then why do you want to cause a death? Do you think that I'll accept that kind of answer?"

Suzanna shook her head and frowned. "It doesn't matter what you think." Her voice was calm. "I don't need your words. Just your hand. Your body can come with or without it." She said.

Kamijou stood fast and let the umbrella in his hand drop. "No way. I'm not going to allow you to destroy my friend."

Kazakiri Hyouka watched from the side as the entire conversation took place. Even though she had hurt him, even though her monstrous nature had been revealed to that boy, he wouldn't give up. He wouldn't give up on that person that he viewed as a friend. Who was he fighting for in that current moment? Who was he trying to save?

Kazakiri realised the true nature of that boy and why he was standing there. And that made the next action so horrifying for her.

"Get him." said Suzanna Royceston. Her words pierced through her ears, almost like poison seeping through them towards her brain where it then registered the command, resulting in movement. Kazakiri Hyouka's body moved by itself, heading straight for Kamijou with her arms outstretched due to Sandalphon's power. Kamijou couldn't react violently towards her. He wouldn't.

Kazakiri knew that and yet in the end the tool that was used to make him do something against his will, the tool that was making him stand up in this situation all by himself…..

Was her.

She headed straight for him at an incredible speed and Kamijou reacted. He threw himself to the side, Kazakiri missing him by inches and then headed straight for him by angling to the left, the direction that he had dodged. Kamijou ducked under her swipe and then ran, running straight to the space that was occupied by the enemy magician that was known as 'Suzanna Royceston'.

She merely took one step back as Kamijou took one step forward as an immense force hit his back. He was thrown to the floor, a heavy weight on his back as he realised the person that was there. He clenched his teeth at the situation, as well as doing so to prevent noticing the pain that ran up his wounded arm. He had come here to save Kazakiri, to prevent her from doing this very thing however his face relaxed.

Suzanna noticed it and frowned. "What is it?" she asked. Even in circles that did not make up the three main churches, the name Imagine Breaker and the Kamijou Faction were those that either inspired fear or respect. Fear for the immense influence and power that the Faction itself held and respect for the Faction and for Imagine Breaker itself, handling so many conflicts by himself all well as using the power of the Faction itself others. And Suzanna Royceston was a part of those other circles, taking care to make sure that she planned out each and every change in the plan that she had formed for her goal.

So when he smiled, something was up. Something that gave confidence and power to someone that was a formidable opponent. "What are you thinking?" she asked. Her voice was calm however that was a façade, her true emotions one of nervousness and anxiety.

"I've been waiting quite a while." Kamijou said. "And I didn't think that you would do things yourself, when you had Kazakiri. So, I was the bait. I cut my own skin, so that Kazakiri would be here, restraining me."

"What do you-" asked Suzanna however the answer came in the next minute. She felt a pain in her shoulder and she turned seeing a person behind her. She had twin tails and a green armband on, red ribbons in her hair.

"See Onee-sama?" she said as she turned to the person next to her. "I told you that he's always involved."

Misaka Mikoto frowned as she looked at the scene in front of her with her hands on her hips. "I can't see that I'm surprised. Just out of hospital too…." Mikoto was slightly worried for his wellbeing however by finishing this quickly, they would be able to avoid any injury on his part, something that Mikoto wanted, and remembering the state his arm had been in.

Behind them, cars appeared, bearing the symbol of Anti-Skill. People got out of them, one of which was Saten Ruiko and one of them with a riot shield held up a megaphone and began yelling into it.

"We have you surrounded! Release your hostages and surrender!" Yomikawa Aiho yelled into the microphone and she grinned, happy that she had finally managed to grab her opponent.

Kazakiri looked all around and then down at Kamijou although she was still holding him to the floor. "You see?" Kamijou said. "There are so many people that want to save you. So don't think that I'd hate you for what you didn't want to do." Kazakiri looked down at him and then back at everyone around her.

Kamijou had informed them of the fact that Kazakiri was under the 'spell' of the intruder, trying to apply Science to the Magic. However although the situation in front of them was extremely positive to him, he still wasn't entirely sure of what the results were going to be.

Why? As Kamijou had said, he had been waiting in that empty park for a while, waiting for the enemy that he knew would turn up. And he had been all but surprised when he received a call from Index, from her own phone.

"_H-Hello?" asked Kamijou as he talked into the phone. Was this really Index or Otohime calling?_

"_Touma?" asked Index, Kamijou almost dropping the phone in surprise. He managed to pick it up though and listened to what she had said. "Touma? I've done a search for the mana in the area that has associated with the spell."_

"_I thought that you couldn't do that." Countered Kamijou as he looked around. He had already called Anti-Skill so he had no idea when they would turn up._

"_No, I can't determine the position of the magician that way but I can tell what angels they are using for their power." Said Index._

"_Yeah, so do I." said Kamijou. "Wasn't it Sandalphon and Camael?"_

"_Yes, but there's one more." Said Index. "There's one more angel-related mana in the air." Kamijou listened intently as Index informed him._

"_The last angel magic that I can sense is one of 'Samael'. It is the same as Sandalphon and Camael, one of Judaism origins. However Touma, I think this one spell is a major trump card for that magician." Said Index. Sounds from outside her phone made it seem like she was back in the Underground Shopping Mall and he could hear Otohime trying to listen in on the conversation._

"_Why is that?" he asked._

"_Touma." Said Index. "Samael is the angel of death in Judaism."_

_Kamijou froze. What kind of trump card was that? The angel of death? It made sense as to why the magician hadn't used it in the situation. But what did that mean for someone that concerned her?_

"_Are you serious?!" exclaimed Kamijou. Somehow, although the temperature was low, Kamijou started to sweat._

"_Touma. If you see that magician start to conjure a spell that you don't recognize, you need to avoid it at all costs." Kamijou said yes shakily before telling Index to be careful to which he hung up._

If Suzanna really had the angel of death as a magic spell, he had to be careful. In one swoop, she could deal with everyone there so he had to make sure that that was avoided. He tried to move however Kazakiri's body was pressed up against him causing him to not do so. The only thing available to him was the umbrella that was lying near his left foot, something that he could use if he had to. His left arm was throbbing but it wasn't anything serious.

"I'm afraid that I can't do that." Said Suzanna. "So if you will excuse me…." She held up a hand and a yellow light appeared there, heading straight for the group of figures that blocked her path ahead. This was all but proved useless as Mikoto used her magnetism to bring a bin towards her, blocking the path of the magic, Sandalphon being useless.

Suzanna clicked her tongue and removed the dart in her shoulder, throwing it to the ground. She raised her other arm, cyan light gathering at her hand as she thrust it towards Mikoto, the bin moving in the way again to which it exploded due to the spell.

"I won't ask again." Said Yomikawa. "Surrender and come quietly."

"My ass." Said Suzanna. All of a sudden, magenta colored light appeared at her fingertips. Mikoto seemed confident in her ability to block it with the unlimited amount of metal that she had access to due to her ability however Kamijou was not so sure.

"_If you see that magician start to conjure a spell that you don't recognize, you need to avoid it at all costs."_

Index's voice resounded in his head and he clenched his teeth. He had to move. There was no way that anyone was going to believe that the 'Science' that the woman was using created an ability that's function was to 'kill'. But magic was different, working on a different set of laws. It was possible for the death to be anything. Cardiac arrest, brain failure, suffocation or just dying. How was he supposed to explain that?

So Kamijou Touma had to move. He quickly moved his left foot, kicking the umbrella and slowly moving his left arm to grip the handle, managing to grip it in his weak fingers.

He had to get up now. And he did so. "Sorry Kazakiri." He said to his friend and the union of AIM fields looked at him with a confused expression. "I'm really sorry."

He moved his left hand upwards, knocking Kazakiri just a tiny bit but how had also shifted his body, causing her to fall off due to the sudden action.

Kamijou stood up, closing and fumbling with the umbrella as he did so with his right hand and he knew that Kazakiri's 'function' would still apply, little time before she pinned him to the ground again. However the distance between Kamijou and Suzanna was small and everyone that was watching Suzanna watched Kamijou as he used the end of the umbrella to hit Suzanna where Shirai had pierced her with her dart.

The blow was hardly strong but the focus of the blow onto where Suzanna was already hurt threw off her aim. The magenta colored blow sailed to the right, past everyone and hit the hotdog stand that sold 2000 Yen hotdogs.

The hotdog stand glowed with that same magenta light, the word 'Samael' glowing on it. And like the other spells, it glowed the brightest just as it took effect.

The hotdog stand melted. It wasn't slow however it just melted. First the front and then it spread towards other parts of the stand. Metal, wood, plastic, everything that the stand was made of melted as if it was made of wax. It did so easily, and it made Kamijou shudder at the thought of that occurring to a human body, as it was not long before it was just a puddle was what it used to be on the ground. If it did that to metal, imagine bone, skin, and muscle.

Kamijou felt sick however he didn't for long as Suzanna reacted to his blow, kneeing him in the stomach to which he let out a gasp and fell to his knees.

"Science. Always in the way." Said Suzanna as she turned to Kazakiri while the other people watched what was the remains of the hotdog stand. "Create a distraction. A good one." She commanded. Kazakiri moved due to the Sandalphon spell on her arms and chest and the distraction was amazing.

With one punch, Kazakiri drove her fist into the ground, making a crater. It wasn't one of those small ones that one made in the dirt after you threw a rock into it. It was immense.

The ground literally broke apart underneath Kamijou and as he was on his knees at the time he was angled strangely when the ground broke apart and as such his head smashed against a piece of concrete that had stuck out after the blow, knocking him unconscious.

The last thing that he remembered was the feeling of a hand on his stomach and a woman saying "Let's get out of here."

* * *

**[1] Here although it might seem as though it is unrealistic (again if it puts anyone off I apologize) it keeps the story going and also has some other significance although that won't be detailed until later! Make something up like the medical technology of Academy City is greater advanced due to massive funding….or something.**

**[2] The Beehive is a location that actually exists in the ToAru universe. It was in the 'Road to Endymion' novel and shown in the game 'ToAru Majutsu to Kagaku no Ensemble'. If you want more info go to the ToAru Majutsu wiki and type it in the search engine. Basically it has a variety of rooms that are available to people that can be used. The woman here is using one of them to detain Kazakiri.**

**Ah! Kamijou has been captured and the last angel spell has been revealed! I think that this chapter was a good one and what with Kamijou restricted by the fact that the spell cast by Suzanna is on Kazakiri, how is he going to manage to get out of this one?**

**So what did you think of this chapter? What with a large amount of mental strain upon Kazakiri as she is made to hurt her friends, I think that Kamijou should actually get a medal for all the work that he's done.**

**He was offered one in England however never got it as he left for Russia. Maybe another potential storyline for the Magic side?**

**Oh well. We'll just see how things turn out. Well, then I hope you guys wait for the last chapter that is coming up! Also the last part of the Kazakiri arc that I hope is long enough to satisfy everyone here!**

**Just what illusion should I break?**

**And as always,  
Review if you please**

**And I'll see you when I see you and I won't if I don't.**

**And I felt better now that Saten is Ok now. But even with the Railgun manga on hiatus for June, I'm seriously annoyed! No Kamijou Touma?! Mind you we still have the rest of the Sister's arc…But I'm still annoyed!**


	29. Kazakiri Hyouka: Part 4

**At last I have returned. After watching the Railgun episode 'Promise' and 'Touma Kamijou 'I suppose that I'm not the only person that eagerly (massive emphasis) await the final episode for the Sisters arc. The reason I'm saying that is because of the famous line. "Grit your teeth strongest!" My weakest is going to resound a little!". Ah…So excited. Of course the raw emotion that I say that with cannot be simply said in words but rather a bunch on onomatopoeia that isn't words and perhaps a lecture. But that's just me.**

**Ah I left it on a good bit for Kamijou Touma did I not? What with him being unconscious and Kazakiri still being under the control of Suzanna, we'll just have to see how we gets out of this one will us not?**

**Anyway I hope that you enjoy this next and also final part of the Kazakiri Hyouka arc. As I write this intro I have no idea how long this chapter will be but let's hope that it is satisfying towards everyone that reads this chapter.**

**Thanks from both me and PokeRescue18. And also I want to thank the readers. Everything that I write is for your enjoyment (that includes you PokeRescue18) so I hope that I have satisfied you. And also the poll has closed! Although on my profile, it might seem fair, in reality there were some people that voted in their reviews! So for that, you guys will have to read the story to see the result! As a rule I'll try and update at least every week however with exams coming up soon, we'll just have to see.**

**And enjoy from Mr Question Mark.**

**I really think that maybe Kamijou has become more and more badass as the series goes on….Maybe I should out in that laugh of his that he does in Volume 2? That was cool.**

* * *

Kamijou Touma's head ached, specifically the back of it. He remembered a hand on his stomach and then black. There was little that he could do about his unconsciousness however one thought kept on playing in his head.

He had to get up. Suzanna Royceston was the one that was going to hurt his friend. It's going to hurt Kazakiri Hyouka. He was not going to have that. And if he didn't act now, there was going to be an occurrence that Kamijou had no idea if he had the capacity to stop.

He had to save Kazakiri Hyouka.

His eyelids fluttered as he awoke, moving slightly however finding that the action was difficult. He tried to stand, something that he could do however he was limited to only standing up a small distance, being dragged down by something. His left arm hurt, something that Kamijou rubbed in order to try and sooth the pain and then Kamijou had a look at the right arm.

Or rather his right hand.

"Wh…..at?" he said out loud as he looked at it. The room he was in was dark and he couldn't really see much past the light that was given from overhead, illuminating the room only a fraction. However he could see his right hand. And it was what his right hand was connected to that made him pause.

It was attached to the arm of a chair however it was more of an arm, the chair not existing, similar to the sort of stand that people put birds on to an extent. A large metal clamp attached it there and each of his fingers was clamped down as well with smaller clamps. Overall, he couldn't move his hand, only budging it but to no avail.

He looked up from his chained right hand and towards the person that was next to him. Kazakiri Hyouka had her head down, bits of dirt attached to her fist and a *pata pata* sound could be heard from her, Kamijou seeing small water droplets falling down her face.

"Kaza…kiri?" he asked her to which she turned to him. She was in the same position that he was, strapped to a chair however she sat in the chair and looked at him with a helpless expression.

"How can you refer to me by that name?" she asked. "After what I've done to you and everyone else!?" Her voice rose as she spoke her anguish.

Kamijou had no idea where he was or even what he was supposed to do but his first thought in the situation was to look plainly at Kazakiri. And smile. Kazakiri looked at him with a strange expression and he let out a sigh.

"Do you feel bad about what you did?" he asked. Kazakiri was silent and more tears ran down her face, Kamijou accepting that as her answer.

"Then you've already repented. It wasn't you that did this Kazakiri. It wasn't you. So what if you broke my arm? So what if you knocked me unconscious? That wasn't you. The only person that you should focus all of your anger to is the person that brought us here." He didn't say anything as he simply watched Kazakiri with a smile upon his face. "I'm your friend. And I won't view you any different."

"Cheh. Empty words boy." A voice came from a certain portion of the room. There was movement in the darkness and then Suzanna Royceston appeared from it carrying a chair of her own. In one hand she held a switchblade knife and as she sat in the chair, she brought out the blade and fiddled with it.

"How can anyone befriend a monster?" she asked as she placed the chair on the ground and looked at him before sitting down.

Kamijou didn't say anything as he leaned against the 'arm' that his right hand was strapped to merely looking at her.

"Monsters exist to be destroyed. They are the villains of the world, harming everything and everyone around them." She said as she directed her words to the boy.

"But it wasn't Kazakiri that attacked those people. It was you." Said Kamijou.

"Hardly. I merely gave the commands. Those commands were made effective due to the power of this monster. If it had been anyone else then the command would have not have been as effective." Suzanna put away the knife and leaned in the chair that she was, Kazakiri looking at Kamijou, finding a smile on his lips.

"That's like saying that guns kill people. But they don't." Kamijou said. "People kill people. And sometimes they do so with guns. Whatever the intent behind the action, it was your own actions that caused people to be harmed. Not Kazakiri's. Because Kazakiri wouldn't hurt people of her own will. So don't push your own actions upon Kazakiri!" shouted Kamijou at Suzanna.

Suzanna leaned forward in her chair. "Interesting, you say that, however you're also ignoring the fact that you're the one that wanted to fight me. You're the one that wanted to take action against me. Are you thus saying that the monster is more human than you or me?"

"Yes." Kamijou replied instantly and both of the girls in the room looked at him with a surprised expression on their faces. "I've hurt others and been hurt in turn. All of the conflicts that I find myself in have been a cycle of those two things. And all I can do in those situations is stand and fight. But Kazakiri has yet to do even that in this situation. A person who can save without hurting others is more human than a high school student like me." Kamijou's core was clear in those words. He viewed Kazakiri as a better human than himself. Was that how he viewed others? What that why he saved?

No. His core lay deeper than that. It wasn't that everyone was a better human. It was that everyone should save. He had no reason. He just saved. And yet he spent no time thinking about his actions, moving towards that goal no matter what. He had once said something to a powerful magician once. He had said that he believed in the strength of humanity. And that meant that he believed that Kazakiri Hyouka should be saved.

That was Kamijou Touma and in that dark room, his words the light for Kazakiri Hyouka as they both sat in front of that enemy.

Suzanna let out a laugh in that room before stopping and looking at Kamijou. "So, in the end you're the monster compared to her? Very interesting." Suzanna observed Kamijou before shaking her head, turning towards Kazakiri.

"So, back to the original objective. What do I have to do to make an angel such as yourself? The _motivation _is right next to you in case you don't want to tell me."

Kazakiri looked over towards Kamijou and in his eyes she knew what answer he would have to the threat that Suzanna was giving. She was silent and then Suzanna let out a sigh.

"You really give me no choice." Suzanna said however Kazakiri interrupted.

"Even through the use of Imagine Breaker ….all you can do is cause my death." She said. "You won't get what you want."

"Hmm?" said Suzanna with a look of surprise. "Did you actually think the motivation was to use the Imagine Breaker against you? Well then, let me inform you otherwise…."

Suzanna wave a hand and a cyan light appeared. On the cuff that was holding the wrist of the Imagine Breaker ability in that boy's right hand. Whether or not she knew that Imagine Breaker worked from the wrist down was unclear however she had put the cuff onto an area just below the wrist. A place where the effects of her magic would still apply.

The word Camael appeared on the cuff in that cyan light before they shortly disappeared after, no indication that the word had actually been there in the first place. However the effects of them were clear in the next instant.

Kamijou Touma let out a scream as he felt concentrated magical energy focus upon his skin slightly lower than his wrist. There was a tiny cracking sound from it and Kamijou saw his blood come out from the cuff. It was like something was pressing up against his skin, almost like a vice slowly crushing him and he had no way to avoid it. Imagine Breaker was held down and Kamijou panted heavily as he dealt with the pain.

He tried to move his hand, managing to shift it in the cuff and he got a look at the wound that he had just had.

Almost like someone had gotten a hot iron, the area of his skin that had been affected had what looked to be a large burn across it. It sunk into the skin and Kamijou could see a tiny bit of white and paled at the thought of what would happen if that occurred again.

Kazakiri had a look at the wound and her eyes widened. If that had only been for a short while, what would happen if the attack would be extended? Suddenly, the motivation was clear to her. Imagine Breaker had a double purpose. To kill her. And to act as a way for Kazakiri to comply with Suzanna's commands through the pain that was being delivered to her friend.

After all, as Kamijou Touma had said, she was more human that she gave credit for. And humans would not want to see their friends in pain.

"Now." Said Suzanna as she waved her hand again, the same word Camael appearing on the cuff and Kamijou screamed. "Let's get down to business."

* * *

Index Librorum Prohibitorum and Tatsugami Otohime ran in the rain. Although Otohime had no way to understand what the threat was to their friend, her cousin had seen her as someone to save. And that was enough for Otohime to act.

Index had no way to monitor the mix of Telesma and mana, the two forces of energy separate and as such the location of the caster would be mixed up. As angels had the power of Telesma, the power that was associated with them allowed them to have enormous power. As casters used mana, it was hard to determine the location of such, the mix of the two making it hard to determine the location. Of course usually angels were spectacular beings that could be seen from a mile away however that was not always the case.

For example, if there was kinetic energy that was created by movement and the physical energy that this energy had when stopped, it was hard to actually determine both energies. One was created by movement and the other by stopping and the force. One could not monitor both at once. If something was moving, there was no physical energy. If something stopped, there was no kinetic energy.

As such, the two mixes of forces were a bundle and the most that Index could do was identify the spells at hand, something that made her troubled due to the existence of Samael of Judaism. However she still ran. It's because there was one thing that gave away the location of the magician.

The moving Anti-Skill cars towards one direction made them move, both Otohime and Index having ditched the umbrellas in order to move faster. They were wet however that didn't hinder them as they continued to run. They saw that the cars turned the corner, the same corner that they turned and after a few more minutes of running they came across a park.

Or rather what was left of one? There was a giant crater in the middle of it, Anti-Skill and Judgment members off to the side, Index recognising one thing in all that confusion.

Off to the side, surrounded by police tape was a mysterious blob of red, white and grey. Index had no idea what it had been however one thing inside her head told her that the blob in front of her had just been attacked, by the angel of death.

"So….the basis of Samael is 'melting'." She said as she headed straight for that blob, no-one stopping her as she ran towards it, Otohime following her. She crossed the police tape and ran her hand through the blob, lifting it up to her face and turning her hand. "Telesma but mostly mana in the spell." She frowned as Otohime tilted her head, running a hand through her hair to wipe away the water.

"Index? What is it?" she asked.

"There's too much irregularities in the spell. Samael is the angel of death Otohime. Death as 'melting' is more a fire based spell. That in itself is an irregularity. Although the spell is definitely one of Samael, it's too erratic. The caster could lose control of the spell any second." Index used the knowledge of the 103,000 grimoires in her head to make that judgement. She frowned as she looked at the blob.

Otohime put a finger on her chin, kneeling down and poked the blob in front of her, sniffing it before she wiped her hand on the ground in disgust. "And?" she asked. Although she had limited knowledge of magic, whatever Index was talking about related to the person that had taken away Kazakiri. Otohime felt that if anything, trying to understand what had happened would be the best way to understand their enemy.

"It would mean that quite possibly, the caster could burn from the inside due to the spell going haywire." Index said, a solemn look on her face. The gears turned inside her head. She had to find Kamijou as soon as possible and tell him that. The constant use of those angel spells would sooner or later cause instability in the Samael spell. If that caster was to use Samael again and it was successful in melting…..

"Oi! What are you doing over there?!" shouted a voice in the rain. Index and Otohime looked over and saw an Anti-Skill member run up to her. "You aren't supposed to be here!"

Index was about to say something however Otohime got there first. "What happened here?" she asked.

The Anti-Skill member paused and then looked away, gritting his teeth as he obviously didn't want to talk about it. Was it a matter of pride? Had Anti-Skill failed in something? Otohime didn't know however he didn't want to talk about it.

"A-Anyway, civilians aren't allowed here! I want to ask you to…" His voice trailed away as Otohime looked at the crater in the ground in interest. It was ginormous to say the least and the centre of it looked as though it actually reached the bottom of the concrete. It was hard to tell though in the rain however there was one thing that Tatsugami Otohime caught a sight of. Something that made her pale as she looked at it.

A ruined umbrella sat off to the side. It was closed and dented on one side however she recognised it. It was after all, the umbrella that she had seen her cousin go off with.

"I-Index…?" she asked. Index looked from the Anti-Skill member towards the crater and saw the exact same thing that she had.

"That…can't be!" said Index as she completely ignored the police tape and headed towards the bottom of the crater, Otohime wanting to follow her however the Anti-Skill member stopped her despite her struggles.

Index made it to the part of the crater where the umbrella was, picking it up as she looked at it in surprise. It was. It was the umbrella that Kamijou had taken with him, her perfect memory making it easy to tell.

She stood in the rain, mind blank. Kamijou was gone and who knows where along with some unknown caster that could possibly kill themselves unknowingly. She shook her head. Although the situation could not get any worse one thing went through her mind.

Kamijou Touma would come back. He always did, even when she had thought that he wouldn't…..He had to. And it was now was the time to look for him.

"Oi what are y- You! You're the midget!" said a voice in the rain and Index looked from the umbrella towards the location of the voice.

"Short-hair!" said Index in surprise, earning an annoyed look from Misaka Mikoto however it was removed as soon as she saw what Index was holding.

Index ran up to her still holding the umbrella and then immediately began talking, Otohime joining her after having being released by the Anti-Skill member.

"Where's Touma?" she asked. Mikoto averted her gaze, the rain going down her face so it masked her expression. The person next to her, a person with twin tails and red ribbons in her hair spoke up.

"I assume you mean that guy? He's gone. We have no idea where he is." Said Shirai Kuroko as she looked at the crater. "He was taken in the confusion so we didn't actually get his location." Index didn't say anything as she looked at her, and the grip on the umbrella tightened, almost as if it was the last connection that allowed Kamijou to stay alive.

"Onii-chan…is gone?" asked Otohime as she looked blankly at Shirai. "Isn't there anything that you can do?! Can't you find him?"

Shirai shook her head. "There's nothing. We could locate his GPS however he hasn't sent us the co-ordinates." Mikoto looked at the crater where Kamijou had last been, attempting to think of a way that she could locate that idiot as Shirai continued to talk. "Otherwise, there's nothing that can be done. Even if one were to use his phone as a way to locate him, there's no way that we can tell if he still has his phone."

Wait…use his phone to locate him? Mikoto thought over that idea that had just come over her. It would work. And if that idiot hadn't lost his phone in all of the confusion…..

"Kuroko!" said Mikoto as she turned to face the Judgment member, wiping water from her face. "Actually there might be a way to find him!"

Shirai looked at her with a sceptical glance while the looks upon Index's and Otohime's face were ones of hope.

"How are we supposed to do that Onee-sama?" she asked in turn.

"He and I are on the Handy Antenna service!" she said. She remembered that on September 30th, she and that idiot had signed up, she having gotten a Gekota strap in turn.

Since the Handy Antenna service allowed for someone to connect to phone towers through other people's phone, it practically allowed for one to have a phone access anywhere, the person's phone becoming a sort of phone tower itself. It created a net of connected phones through that one original phone and thus the original phone was the source of the net. Even without phones connecting to a tower, it still created that 'net', looking for other phones to connect with.

And if someone were to track the source of the 'net' by checking the phone signals then one could determine the location of that original phone. And since there weren't many people around due to the rain, the chance of there being one 'net' of connecting phones rather than a number was higher. Which meant…..

"We can find him by tracking the source of his phone's signal!" said Mikoto. Shirai's eyes went wide and she nodded. It was a good try however it was the only thing that they had. Since the intruder was stuck in District 7, if someone who had the same program were to run around and find a signal that connected his phone through their own…..

They would have had him.

And they had one such person there.

Mikoto brought out her phone and Shirai went around, asking if anyone else had the same program.

"Oi, short-hair. How are we supposed to find Touma?" asked Index. The smile of Mikoto's face told her that she had an idea of how to find Kamijou however it was unclear to Index.

Misaka Mikoto looked up at Index and Otohime, still moving her phone, giving them an answer.

"Through science."

* * *

Kamijou Touma panted, sweat running down his face. There was little of could be called a 'right wrist' anymore. The skin underneath was almost all gone, the whites of Kamijou's bone visible. Blood ran down the arm and formed a small pool and Kazakiri Hyouka felt sick as she watched her friend.

On numerous occasions she had wanted Suzanna to stop, to tell her everything that Kazakiri knew even though the magician wouldn't be able to understand. However that boy had told her not to. And every time he did so, the Camael spell would recommence and the boy would start screaming. It was amazing that no-one had yet to call in the sounds so it was assumed that the area that they were in was a building free of tenants.

It was amazing that he had lasted this long and Kamijou could outright say that he had had worse. In Baggage City and with Acqua of the Back he had had his wrist torn off causing him to fall unconscious and had been beaten senseless by that Saint. However he still resisted, not wanting to fall unconscious due to the fact that he didn't want to make Kazakiri give in.

Suzanna's face was twisted in anger. Although she felt a twitch of pain in her hands that she used for her spells, the reason for it was unknown. What was making her hurt? She didn't know however she was also angry for another reason.

That boy, Kamijou Touma, Imagine Breaker would not give _in. _Suzanna just wanted to end it however that boy would not fall unconscious or yell to stop, only caring for that girl that was a monster.

"Now…." Said Suzanna said for the umpteenth time as she tried to regain her composure. "You are going to tell me everything. Do it now."

Kamijou raised his head and started to move his mouth however in all the time that Suzanna had been in the room, which was the first time that she stood up from the chair she was sitting in. She stood, walked over to Kamijou and gave him a kick to the face.

He recoiled and it seemed that he didn't have the will to get back up as he lay on the ground. He didn't need to raise his head to speak.

"Don't….don't do it Kazakiri." He said. "Don't….tell her…." Suzanna clenched her fist, seeing no other option than the one that came to her mind right at that current moment.

She raised one of her arms, putting it on Kazakiri on the other on the cuff that restrained Kamijou. "I think it's time for you to rest now. You have outlived your usefulness." All of a sudden, like a snake the words that were plastered all over Kazakiri, Sandalphon, headed straight for Suzanna's arm. They climbed up it and then moved towards where Suzanna was resting her other arm.

Then the cuff lit up a bright cyan light, stronger than before and Kamijou let out another scream. However Kazakiri could hear something else among those screams. It was a crack. She had heard a lot of them in the past few minutes; however that crack had a tone of finality to it. Like something had finally ended.

Kamijou's arm fell out of the cuff and he fell to the ground, eyes wide as he looked at what had just occupied what had been his right hand.

A mess of bone, tissue, muscle and blood was there, so disfigured that it was hard to tell if it had actually been a part of his body. And where was what used to occupy that space…

Suzanna reached for the former hand if Kamijou Touma, face twisted into an expression of disgust as she reached for the hand in the cuff, taking it out as well as all of the fingers. She held it up to the one and only light in the room before holding it in front of Kazakiri.

"You see?" she said however the spell had caused her arms to burn slightly as if the spells were rejecting her. She silently clicked her tongue. Ever since she had tried to attempt that Samael spell she had started to have that pain, something that troubled her to a large degree. She never had this problem before. So what was causing it now?

However she shook off the thought and went to talking. "I didn't need Imagine Breaker the person. Just the ability. I still have my-"

Suzanna stopped and froze. Kazakiri was no longer paying any attention to Suzanna either despite having the ability to come free from her bounds due to the fact that the spell had been removed. Both of them looked at the fallen boy, who was breathing and conscious. They both sensed it. They both sensed that something that was larger than either of them was in that room.

As they turned to face the fallen boy, they looked at something that was also there where that boy was. Among the pool of blood, something moved. Something _moved._ It was subtle however in that blood pool the blood rippled, almost as if something was moving in it, slowly coming out of the boy's wrist.

Something from what was left of Kamijou Touma's right hand. Suzanna gripped tighter to the hand that she held, finding herself, trembling. She swallowed and felt a drop of sweat on her brow.

Angels were monsters. Kazakiri Hyouka was a monster of monstrous strength however she could be seen. We fear what we do not understand. As such, fearing angels, heavenly beings were natural. But at least they had a shape. A corporeal form that one could see and identity as being an 'angel'.

But whatever was in the room right now was past that. It did not have a shape. It was a monster. It overshadowed everything inside the room, even making Kazakiri Hyouka seem inferior. And it could not be seen. And most of all, Suzanna Royceston did not understand it, an overwhelming and flood of fear washing over her.

The Invisible Thing sat in the air as if waiting for an opportunity to attack or measuring the opponent that had taken the lid of its container. Then, although no-one could see, the movements in the air told everyone that it turned to Kazakiri, looking at her.

And without warning it moved. It moved slowly forward however Kamijou Touma spoke. That boy who held that mysterious power spoke.

"Don't….hurt her….." he said however his voice held conviction as if he was going to fight against the possibility of that happening. His voice held the feeling that he would stand up and absolutely destroy the ultimate being that had come from his right hand.

The Invisible Thing stopped, almost comical in the fact that such a thing could be controlled. It had nothing to do with Kazakiri Hyouka now. And now that there was nothing for the Invisible Thing to do, it acted in a different way.

And that Invisible Thing reacted in the natural way that a monster would.

Unrestrained violence.

The building didn't stand a chance. One moment there was a stable room with one light, walls and a door, the next nothing.

With a *BANG*, the wall with the closed window was completely blown apart and before the crack of breaking glass could even be registered, the Thing moved. It smashed against walls, floors, ceilings, all the while avoiding every living thing in the area.

Rain came in through the window but only for a moment. The next second later the Invisible Thing hit the floor with so much force that the room itself was actually removed from the building, it tumbling to the ground below from the fifth level from where it was.

And it was then that the Invisible Thing let out a roar. **[1]**

* * *

All the Anti-Skill and Judgment members looked in the direction of that large sound. Those that were furthest away heard a strange sound however as one got closer and closer to the source of it, the effects ranged from people covering their ears, or screaming due to the cracking glass around them.

However it was the small group that was closest to the source of the roar that did both. Index, Tatsugami Otohime, Misaka Mikoto, Shirai Kuroko, Saten Ruiko as well as 11 other members of Anti-Skill and Judgment near them yelled out, covering their ears to try and drown out the roar.

Glass rained from the buildings of the Beehive, falling on them and a large crash from near them kicked up dust and water, blocking everyone's vision. No-one was hurt however their ears rang from the roar itself and they closed their eyes as to avoid the dust entering them.

The group had been moving in larger groups made up of law enforcement so that if the situation came that they had to fight the intruder, they would have enough force.

The dust cleared slowly and two figures could be seen standing up. And in a quick movement, one of those figures moved, exiting the cloud of dust that had covered them.

Everyone except Otohime and Index recognised the figure of Suzanna Royceston and stood in shock at the scene in front of them.

"That's…..that's her!" said Saten Ruiko as she squinted through her eyes, looking at the person go.

Index watched the magician move and immediately shouted out, not knowing who would hear however hoping that someone would manage to hear her yell.

"No! We can't! One more of the Samael spell and she'll die!" She tried to stand up however froze due to three things. One of them was the other figures in the dust. Their figures had dropped by one, as one had fled however there was another figure that had stood up in the dust however that one of them fled. The second was because she recognised one of the figures.

"H-Hyouka!" she yelled as she ran towards the figure in the dust, putting away the third reason as to why she had frozen away in her mind.

Because she could have sworn that she saw that magician run off with a hand that was amputated.

* * *

"No! We can't! One more of the Samael spell and she'll die!" Kamijou's head registered those words from the rubble of the room that had been 'ejected' from the building. It was Index's. The one that told him about the Samael spell in the first place. And so Kamijou Touma knew that the information that she told him was correct.

What with all the security in District 7 after the magician and the fact that she had used the Samael spell, if she was surrounded, it was obvious what trump card she had for escaping. However if that were to happen….

Suzanna Royceston had wanted to hurt Kazakiri Hyouka. She wanted to hurt his friend. However that was in the past. Kazakiri Hyouka was safe. There was no more danger for her.

Suzanna was fleeing. She was trying to escape. She had abandoned Kazakiri so Kamijou had saved Kazakiri. That was one person saved. Kamijou clenched his teeth as he stood up. Was he going to allow someone to die right in front of his eyes? Was he going to treat Suzanna as a bad guy forever? She had only hurt Kamijou to a large extent and Kazakiri was physically fine, however the emotional impact was something else that Kamijou would have to deal with as well. However he would have to do so later.

Kamijou Touma had been in the same position before. Saving Fiamma of the Right had been his choice, choosing to save someone who had almost destroyed the world by 'saving' it in Fiamma's eyes. But he had saved Fiamma. And this was the same.

Index had cried out 'No'. She didn't want that magician to die. And neither did Kamijou. It was that thought that gave him energy, despite his condition. There was still that Thing that Imagine Breaker kept contained however he was going to deal with that soon.

"Stop running you dumbass…" Kamijou said that slowly and slurred. He only had the will to complete this one more task. He doubted he had the energy to do anything else and his left arm throbbed from the fall, Kamijou hoping that no lasting damage would be there. "Stop running so I can save you….."

And so that one thought Kamijou had allowed him to move forward.

* * *

Suzanna Royceston stumbled and fell onto the ground, still clenching that hand of the boy's. She didn't know why she held onto it however something inside of her told her that holding onto it held meaning. She didn't know what however she did so.

She found her knees shaking. Of course, that was natural. She had seen, well not seen, but encountered a monster. She had been in the same room as such.

She slowly stood up, trying to stop her hyperventilating. And that was when she heard it. Slowly approaching footsteps got louder and louder. She dared herself to look around, something that she did extremely slowly.

Her eyes went wide as she looked at the person in front of her. He also panted and a stump was where his right hand had been. Blood ran down it onto the ground however that was not the only thing.

A large trail of destroyed rubble lay behind him, as if he had been carrying a power tool and used it to drill into the ground. However what he held was something greater than that. That much was obvious.

But how was it that that boy had managed to reach her? In his state? What was the person in front of her?

Her mind went immediately to the title that she had given him.

Imagine Breaker. But that was not his identity. It was Kamijou Touma, the leader of the Kamijou Faction.

Kamijou Touma.

上条 当麻.

No. that was wrong. Kamijou Touma. Kamijou Touma's given name could be spelt otherwise, or rather 'Touma'.

透魔.

Invisible Demon. That was the true nature of person in front of her. He was the person that was the natural opponent to the magic that she held. That power, Imagine Breaker, was still there, where she had cut off that hand. That hand that lay in her own.

"You….." he said between breaths in the rain. The empty street that she was on was wide enough to fit both of them and some extra room and Kamijou seemed to occupy more space than that street. No cars were on it and the four lanes that it had seemed too small to fit that monster where that boy's hand contained.

"You….." said the boy again and Suzanna froze. Who was he talking to? Who was it!? Suzanna froze at every word that he said. "Your time is over. So shut the hell up." Kamijou took another step forward and Suzanna's instant thought was to flee. She began to take on step back however froze.

She looked down at the hand that she was holding, the hand that was holding the Imagine Breaker ability.

It was _melting. _She had not used Samael. It was like it was the natural thing for the hand to do. The Imagine Breaker ability sifted through her fingers as it was destroyed in her hands. She looked up in the rain towards that boy that it belonged to…

And almost collapsed. She had seen it. That hand that was now connected to his right wrist….had grown back from nothing. It was as if the Imagine Breaker that she had taken had been overpowered by the Imagine Breaker that now lay back in Kamijou Touma's possession. Almost as if ultimate ownership for the power was in the hands of that one boy.

It was instantaneous and terrifying as Kamijou took another step forward, body waving about a bit before running forward, Suzanna realising the position she was.

She took another step back however it was too late.

Kamijou Touma's fist planted into her gut and she recoiled, Kamijou grabbing her hair and sending a head-butt into her nose, throwing her back to which Kamijou followed it with an elbow to the face.

All of his attacks held power however it was almost like he was holding back. Still, Suzanna fell back and stared at the boy in front of her. The boy that had reclaimed that ability that he was known for, throwing away the power that the Invisible Thing gave him. There was no doubt what would happen to her if he used that power.

His body wavered, obviously still feeling the effects of the fact that he had was still wounded from the beating that she had given him. His left arm was not moving and it appeared that in any situation, anyone would be able to overpower that boy.

However this was not a normal situation. Suzanna Royceston was a magician with the power to melt people on the spot. Kamijou Touma was a resident of Academy City with the ability to negate any supernatural force, esper or magic. This was a battle between these two forces.

"Why….." said Kamijou as he glared at Suzanna where she stood. "Why did you come to Academy City?" he asked her, the sound of the rain the only thing in Suzanna's ears besides the fall of the rain.

Suzanna slowly stood up and wiped a speck of blood from her mouth. "Why? I…I already gave you an answer boy. I did so to restore the balance between Magic and Science. Is that so wrong? To want to protect those people on the Magic side that have been observing the Science side with fear due to the presence of that accursed angel?" Even Suzanna wanted someone that she had wanted to protect no matter what. And the Science side had threatened the peace that she had established for that person.

"To protect…..?" asked Kamijou. He gritted his teeth. He remembered what Suzanna had said before. She was going to end the potential conflict between Magic and Science by restoring the balance. Yet his words hadn't reached her then. But he was going to make sure that they reached her now.

He flung out that right arm of his and yelled at her. "Protect?! Then why are you doing it in such a messed up way?! You're merely redirecting your fear and making sure that that same fear is felt by the Science side!"

Suzanna twitched. What were her ideals to that boy? On the surface, it seemed that they were idiotic. But Suzanna had something to fight for. She wanted everyone on the Magic side to be freed from the terror that the Science side possessed.

"Fear? What do you know about that? What can someone living on the winning team know about fear?! About loss?!" yelled Suzanna. She responded by swiping out an arm, cyan light gathering there and heading straight for Kamijou. She felt a pain within her as she fired the spell however she ignored it as she watched the spell being dispersed in the air as soon as Kamijou felt it coming.

The light disseminated and Kamijou held out that right arm of his straight. "Why is it that you don't realise? You are the only one to act on this baseless fear! Why haven't the others from the Magic side done the same!? This balance that you want exists so that everyone can feel safe! World War 3 happened because this balance was disturbed! Do you want to create another situation like that? Where fear is the only thing that exists!?"

Suzanna shook her head. This method of hers….that wasn't going to create more pain! It wasn't!

"Stop assuming things! Don't simply think that you can guess what some magicians fear from Academy City!" shouted Suzanna back. "Things like that monster! Why are you protecting things like that?!" The one thing Suzanna had been trying to accomplish from the beginning was simple.

She was trying to stop that monster from potentially harming others. She wanted to protect the one person that was important to her. She wanted to protect…

"Why are you trying to protect something that could harm my son?!" she yelled.

Kamijou's eyes went wide as he heard that. Judging by Suzanna's age, her son must be young, possibly just an infant. He couldn't tell if she was married however she had done this action. She was willing to kill to protect that one person that she could call her son.

"You…..idiot…" said Kamijou, receiving a strange look from Suzanna in turn. "You IDIOT!" repeated Kamijou as he shouted into the black sky of Academy City.

"You wanted to protect your son! But at what cost?! At someone's life?! You wanted to prevent conflict yet this is the way that you decide to do it!? Even if you had succeeded, do you think your son would thank you for the way that it was achieved?! Because one person had to be sacrificed?"

Kamijou Touma couldn't understand. He didn't want Kazakiri Hyouka to die. He didn't want her to feel pain. If anything, he wanted to be a shield for all that misfortune that had occurred to her or to anyone, wanting to protect her. So why was it that Kazakiri was the one that had to be harmed? He didn't understand and he doubted he would.

"Yes! In the grand speck of things, one life to save many is a blessing!" countered Suzanna.

"And what about if that life was the one of your son's?" asked Kamijou amidst the rain.

Suzanna Royceston paused, her eyes wide considering what Kamijou had just said. What if that life had been her son's? What if her son had to be sacrificed? Would she accept it? Would she allow the person that she loved the most in the world be taken away from her for that purpose? In a time of darkness, would she allow that one life to be taken to reach the light?

Suzanna felt her mind conflicted. Of course she wouldn't! She would protect her son to the very end and it would be over her dead body that people would take him away to be sacrificed. But then in the end…..

What was the difference between the boy in front of her and herself? That boy was protecting Kazakiri Hyouka, the person that he didn't want to die. Would that boy allow for Kazakiri to die in front of him? How far would he go to make sure that she was safe at the end of the day?

Kamijou Touma realised. He realised that she had reached the conclusion that he had made. However…..

"So what?" she asked however she was trembling as she stood in the rain in her smart clothing. "So what?! My son is not the one that needs to be sacrificed here. My son is the one that I'm protecting! My son is the one that I'm willing to turn into a demon to proteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeec t!"

She flung out a hand with so much force that Kamijou thought that if it had been his left arm, it would have fallen off. An incredibly bright cyan light began to circulate at Suzanna's palm and Kamijou readied his right hand.

However something that he had not expected happened. Instead of the trademark cyan light all launching towards him, it did so as a ray. Almost as if Suzanna had thought of a new way to use her power.

That same light headed straight for Kamijou however he didn't block it. He ran forward, ducking under it as the ray continued. Suzanna clicked her teeth and lowered her palm, sweating even though it was raining. She lowered her palm and that same ray dug into the road, hitting it just behind Kamijou as he ducked, Suzanna intending to continue making it descend until it hit Kamijou.

However it did not continue. All of a sudden, the place where that ray hit shone with the word Camael. Suzanna's eyes went wide. Her ….her spell would only work once upon hitting a target?

Of course her aim had been practically perfect up until that ray. If it wasn't directed towards a specific target then the aim would be thrown off to a large degree, something that happened here. And as the spell activated in the ground, sending rocks and dirt as well as water spraying in all directions, Suzanna Royceston realised one thing.

She was completely open. That was the one thought she had as she felt a fist slam into her chin, throwing her back a few metres as she grunted, stumbling before she faced her chin, wiping the blood that coming from her mouth as she glared at the opponent in front of her.

"You're willing to protect him?" said Kamijou as he looked at her in return. "You're willing to protect him!? Then what are you doing in Academy City?! Why aren't you protecting your son?! Why are you here trying to harm others!? Just how weak do you think your son is?! Do you think that he's willing to see his mother dragged off by Science or Magic, never to see her again? Are you willing to throw everything away just so you can cause pain to your son?!" Kamijou yelled that at Suzanna who stood in front of him.

"What do you know?! What do you know about me and my son?! Stop applying your own ideals towards others and being satisfied with iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttttttttttt tttttt!" Suzanna screamed back and she raised her hand again, magenta light coming from it.

"Caeles221-the being that captures heavenly spirit!" shouted Suzanna as she announced her sorcery name. **[2]**

Kamijou remembered that one thing that Index had said before he had gone chasing after Suzanna.

_No! We can't! One more of the Samael spell and she'll die!_

Kamijou gritted his teeth. It was most likely that the casting of the spell wasn't what killed her but rather the effects of it. After all, she had been thrown off when Kamijou had interfered and in turn, the effect of the 'death' caused by the Samael spell would head back towards her, eventually killing her.

And Kamijou wasn't going to have that.

"If you want a solution where there are sacrifices…"

Kamijou Touma took one step forward as he headed straight for Suzanna Royceston.

"If you want a solution where your own happiness is made by killing Kazakiri and protecting your son….."

Suzanna let loose the Samael spell. The magenta all unleashed towards Kamijou hitting him dead centre in the chest, the word appearing right on his chest. It glowed for a split second however before the effect could take place, Kamijou slammed his right hand flat upon his chest.

The spell disappeared and Kamijou's next step was throwing his right hand back, now taking on a new form. One of a fist. He clenched it as hard as he could and took that final step.

"Then let me save you! And I'll do so by first of all smashing those illusions that you hold!"

Kamijou Touma took that final step, putting all of the weight and energy he had into hitting that one spot on Suzanna Royceston's body that was known as the face.

* * *

Kazakiri Hyouka stood up. The rubble had all cleared and the dust had also done so, her vision increasing. However she already knew what was in front her.

Index was in front of her, clutching onto her waist as if she would disappear any second. Kazakiri smiled and patted her head, then looked around her.

Numerous Anti-Skill and Judgment members stood around, looking at the rubble while some of them inspected the place where the room had been 'ejected' from. There was no point going after the intruder. The target that she had been after was now in Judgment protection and there was no way that she was going to escape. However…..

Although one person was safe, another wasn't. Index's worry was divided between both Kazakiri and Kamijou and some of the other people there seemed concerned for the safety for that boy as well.

Of course the most notable thing was the blood that lay on some parts of the 'ejected' room. Kazakiri knew where the blood came from and it seemed the others there did as well. After all the trail left by the Handy Antenna service had led them straight to this location, and just as Shirai Kuroko had said, that boy was usually at the centre of things.

Kazakiri didn't know where that boy had gone off to however she did have an idea. After all, she had heard that a figure had gone in the direction where the intruder had gone. All of the blood had been washed away by the rain so it was hard to follow the trail.

Kazakiri looked in the direction that the intruder had gone off in and then at Index. That girl that was that boy's cousin was looking around worriedly in the group and although Index was talking to Kazakiri, it was clear that she was worried.

She smiled and patted her head, making Index stop talking. Even though Kazakiri had no idea to what extent that boy had done so, Kazakiri Hyouka wanted to protect that nun's smile as well.

"Come on…..we have to look for…" Kazakiri didn't specify however it was clear who she was talking about. Index looked torn between the idea of looking for Kamijou and staying with Kazakiri however Kazakiri provided her with an answer.

"Don't worry…..I won't disappear….just yet." Index paused for a second before nodding and let Kazakiri go. It was then that she moved, heading in the direction that she knew Kamijou Touma had headed.

Everyone followed, trying to keep up with Kazakiri's speed in the rain however it was not long before they found something that they were looking for. It was easy to find. After all, there had been a large 'rip' in the road as if something had been dragged along that had cut into the ground. Along an empty road after a few minutes of travelling, they saw a large hole in the centre of the road that was clearly not something to be there normally.

Shirai Kuroko went immediately to the hole and looked up from it, turning around and directing everyone.

"OK everyone! Spread out and use this hole as the starting point! I want everywhere checked! You know who we're looking for! So go!"

Numerous people nodded however others just went straight to action such as Misaka Mikoto, Saten Ruiko, Tatsugami Otohime, Kazakiri Hyouka and Index who all took their own routes, looking for the boy and intruder that had been lost in that weather.

* * *

"Why?" Suzanna Royceston asked that question as she was dragged by a certain boy through Academy City. Under the pretence of carrying an injured person to the nearest hospital in District 22, Kamijou Touma managed to get her through to the next District. Luckily the Anti-Skill there had not taken much notice, Kamijou using ketchup his own blood to make Suzanna's wounds appear worse than there were.

Kamijou wasn't in any better shape himself. He had been beaten to a large degree and he was pushing himself with this action itself. Although his right hand was reconnected and the pain less, Kamijou didn't think that he didn't need a hospital. He hoped that the throbbing in his arm wasn't as bad as he thought however only time would tell.

He looked at Suzanna as they finally passed through District 18 into the District where Suzanna had entered, District 11.

"What do you mean 'why'?"

"Why are you helping me? We're enemies." Replied Suzanna. She didn't have the energy to fight the boy as she was however she still labelled them as 'enemies' to see how he would react.

Kamijou's answer was simple as he manoeuvred through the containers in District 11. "Don't you want to see your son again?"

Suzanna didn't respond until Kamijou reached the edge of Academy City, letting her down and allowing Suzanna Royceston to regain her balance on her own two feet, Suzanna looking up at the wall before turning to Kamijou.

"You helped me this far." She said.

Kamijou moved towards the edge of the wall and leaned against it. "What? Did you think that I would abandon you halfway?"

Suzanna really did think that he would and nodded. Kamijou merely leaned his head back on the wall and let out a smile. "Oh well. At any rate, you need to leave. All the Districts that we passed through would have at least raised an alarm. They'll be here shortly and I'll come up with something."

Kamijou's voice was light-hearted however his next sentence had a dark tone to it. "And don't use that Samael spell again. I don't know what will happen but the next time you do, you _will_ die. And I won't be able to save you. "

Suzanna Royceston had no response however she didn't question him. After all, she had reached a conclusion within herself. And that was….

Suzanna shook her head. "I don't intend to. Not anymore. I let my magic overpower what really matters to me. And that's my son. I didn't realise that until now."

Kamijou said nothing and looked up at the wall. He glanced at Suzanna and she nodded, readying a basic spell that allowed her to leap great distances, like she had when she entered. It was one of the spells that she had learnt apart from her angel magic.

Before she left Kamijou said one thing. "What's his name?" he asked. He had no idea why he asked that however felt that a small part of him wanted to know what Suzanna Royceston had been so intent on protecting.

Suzanna paused before answering. "Keith…..He's only had his first birthday 3 days ago." There was a sense of sadness in her voice and Kamijou said nothing. "Maybe when I see him again, we'll go visit the London Eye. It's right near where we live after all…"

"He'd like that." Said Kamijou and Suzanna looked at him. He nodded towards her. "Good luck." He said.

And like that Suzanna Royceston, the woman who dressed too smartly that had a youth that was betrayed by her grey hair leaped over the boundary. Kamijou Touma leaned against the wall.

At any rate, he needed a break. He had been running around like crazy after leaving the hospital and had accomplished his objective. Kazakiri Hyouka had been saved. Suzanna Royceston had been saved. And somewhere in London, a small boy, Keith Royceston, had been saved.

And so Kamijou Touma smiled. The rain that had been falling for the entire day fell onto his face as he looked up into the sky. What he needed right now was a nice sle-

* * *

Kazakiri Hyouka, Tatsugami Otohime and Index, along with most of Anti-Skill and Judgment ran through District 11. After a report coming from District 18 had clearly identified the intruder heading towards that District, each and every force that was formed from those that had been looking for her since District 7 headed there straight away.

It would have been comical to say the least in the fact that so many people were coming into one District however the enemy that was ahead of them was not weak. And somehow, that boy had been taken hostage as it looked in the video of the two of them walking through the Districts.

Yet for those that knew him, the situation seemed different. It was more like that boy was helping the intruder escape. But what was the reason behind his actions? Although that thought was on the forefront of some people's mind, everyone just wanted to make sure that that boy was found.

The group turned the corner in the rain and immediately two people called out to the person that was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

"Touma!"

"Onii-chan!"

Both of them were soaked yet they did so without hesitation, Misaka Mikoto right behind them, her emotions not spoken however shown on her face. They reached the boy and shook him, the boy opening his eyes as he looked at the people in front of him.

"I….Index?" he asked as she came into his vision first. He tried to get up however the exhaustion from the previous actions that he had undertaken came to him and he slumped back to the ground with a groan. "What…happened?" He looked around and then at the wall that spanned above them.

"The intruder escaped." Informed Mikoto as the boy looked at her to which the boy leaned his head back and the three in front of him could have sworn they saw a flash of happiness in the boy's eyes however it was short lived.

"Is that so…" said the boy with thoughtfulness in his voice. "Well then…How's Kazakiri?" he asked. The group in front of him paused however smiled. Kamijou Touma was still the same despite all he had been through. Always placing others before himself.

"She's fine Onii-chan." Said Otohime. "What about you?"

"Me?" he asked back and he closed his eyes. "Well, I really just w-" He stopped talking and his light breathing as well as the fact that his body slumped a tiny bit to which Index caught him was the message to everyone that the incident was truly over.

* * *

Kamijou Touma already knew what room he would be in when he woke up. Of course, he was correct as he opened his eyes however he found that no-one was by his side when he did so. That of course was natural. His role was over. It was up to everyone else to-

"Touma!" called Index as she opened the door to the room he was in. His gaze went to the door and he smiled not only at the person that was coming in but also the person behind her.

Kazakiri Hyouka followed Index in and she smiled back at Kamijou as he lay in the bed in his hospital gown. The rain was still falling and the tapping sound of it against the window was something that was soothing.

Index frowned as she climbed onto Kamijou's bed, something that Kamijou tried to stop by forcing her back however this was something that was not met with much success.

"Touma. Although you did help Hyouka, what happened to that magician? You helped her get out of Academy City didn't you?" Kamijou sweated as soon as Index stated what she thought that Kamijou had done.

"Hahahaha Index. What makes you think that this Kamijou-san would do something as reckless as that? Going through District 18 is a long journey." Kamijou said that as he crossed his arms and nodded his head.

Index looked at him with a look that made it obvious that she didn't believe him. However with nothing to back up her assumption all she could do was-

"Um….." said Kazakiri as she watched the two of them. "We….didn't say you went through District 18….."

Kamijou froze and slowly turned his head towards Index. His expression on his face told her everything that she needed to know. Kamijou Touma felt an impending death heading his way. Quickly he held his hands in front of his face.

"Ah! Index! Th-this Kamijou-san just guessed! Y-You wouldn't harm me just because of a lucky guess right!?"

"Toumaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….since when do you have any luck at all!?" countered Index, an answer that shattered the small hope that Kamijou had usually held onto; namely that he still had a fraction of good luck left.

All energy left his body however almost like a defibrillator; he regained it as that nun gripped his head and chomped her teeth into it.

"SUCH MISFORTUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNE !" Kamijou Touma's yell went through the hospital, even heard on the lowest floor.

Index's teeth gouged into Kamijou's skull as he flopped onto the bed in pain as he tried to get Index off.

"OKOKOKOK! Please let go Index-san! This Kamijou really has had too much for one day!" Index released her grip and stayed on the bed, folding her arms and looking all annoyed at his actions. She turned to Kazakiri frowning.

"See Hyouka!? This is what I have to put up with all the time! Although Touma does always help out in times of need he does so without regard for how others would be worried for him!" Index stopped talking and looked around the room, dropping off the bed before looking around some more. "Ah? Where's Otohime? She had Sphynx so where did she go!?"

Index dashed out of the room and the others watched her go, Kamijou rubbing the parts of him that Index had bitten as he always did. Was the reason that he was able to take such a beating because of all the damage that Index had given him? The thought made him shudder.

"But still…she's right." Kamijou looked at Kazakiri who was looking at Kamijou with an expression that was a mix of sadness and worry. "We….were really worried for you. Even though your hand was….." Kazakiri didn't seem to want to remember what she had seen. "Although…I can disappear, it won't be forever. But that's not the same for you…Why? Why do you do the things that you do?"

Kamijou looked at her before glancing out the window at the rain. He had already reached an answer within himself for why he did the things that he did. He looked down at that hand, that hand that was regrown from when it had been lost, the previous hand actually turning to nothing as the Imagine Breaker ability, of which there could only be one of in the world, was replaced by his hand. Sealing up that Invisible Thing in the process.

"Why?" he asked. "Why did I save you and Suzanna?" Kamijou looked at her and then smiled. Kazakiri didn't know why he was doing so however she felt that there was a massive light that was behind that smile.

"Do I need a reason to save those who can't yell out for help? I wanted to save you. What reason do I have to abandon you? None. You're my friend. So there wasn't really any big reason behind it. You said that you have to disappear but why does that mean that each goodbye has to be sad? If we treasure each and every moment with each other, then that's enough to look forward to the next day isn't it?"

Kazakiri Hyouka was silent as the boy stopped talking, the sounds of footsteps entering their ears.

"I don't harm myself with the intent to worry others. I do it so that that worry can disappear. Living in peace is what everyone should be able to do. Even if they're not human. And so I don't need a reason. After all, this ending is the one that's perfect for me."

Kamijou looked at the entrance of the hospital room seeing two girls there panting with shouts in the hall of "Oi! You midget! Knock before you enter that room!"

"What are you talking about short-hair?! You're coming in as well!" said Index to which Otohime smiled at her cousin.

"Ah! Onii-chan! There was some strange Maid outfit in our room. Did you decide to keep it after all?" she asked with a smile.

Mikoto and Index froze as they silently looked towards Kamijou who had immediately begun sweating.

"What was thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!" said Mikoto as sparks began to come from her forehead however it was Index that attacked first, striking Kamijou with a bite attack that seriously made him wonder how it was that his cranium had managed to stand such damage as he desperately tried to get her off. And at that scene, Kazakiri Hyouka smiled.

That boy was right. Even though there was sadness in the world who said that it had to last? If each day that she spent with her friends was promised to be better than the next then that was enough to look forward to the day. Kamijou Touma had taught her that.

And even though that boy held a force that could dispel anything about her, Kazakiri ignored that and sat in the chair that was next to him, trying to get Index and Otohime off him (who had also joined in) trying to figure out how to solve the situation that had built up.

And so Kazakiri Hyouka smiled. After all, it was these moments that Kamijou Touma said that she should treasure. And she was going to do just that. Starting now.

* * *

Kamijou Touma's mood was happy on the exterior however there was something that bothered him. Although the intruder had been dealt with there was something missing. And Kamijou knew immediately what it was.

"_The only intruders that I can think of came from both the east and the west however I have no idea who's come in from the west but I do know that the magician came through District 11. You need to be careful and keep on your toes."_

The words of the multi-organisational spy Tsuchimikado Motoharu filled his ears. There were two intruders. Kamijou Touma had no idea what was going to happen in the next few days however one thing he knew was that he needed to follow that advice he had from that boy.

Keep on your toes.

Yet Kamijou felt that although he should do that there was one thing that he should do. After all, just as he had told Kazakiri Hyouka, it was these moments that he should treasure.

And that was something that Kamijou Touma intended to do as well.

* * *

**[1] Now I know what you're thinking. It let out a roar? However this actually does happen but not detailed in NT Volume 4. After Othinus crushed Kamijou's wrist, it headed towards her with a roar. So that actually does happen but the actual effects of the roar are detailed and kind of put in an OP position here. OP = over powered.**

**[2] Caeles means celestial in Latin. Felt it was appropriate regarding Suzanna's magic base.**

**Well what did you think? This time I gave the antagonist a last name however I didn't do so in the Itsuwa arc, for the obvious reason that Itsuwa doesn't have a last name. However due to this arc the antagonist does.**

**One thing about my antagonists that you may have noticed due to the point above. I try and make them suit the character focus. For Itsuwa it was villains with no last name and for Kazakiri it was angel related magic. Although this may not be the case for all of my character focuses I feel that I try and make them what the character in the character focus might turn out to be if conditions were a tiny bit different. However this isn't the case for everything. And what with the end of this 4 part arc probably being my longest I hope that you guys are satisfied with an increase in the amount of content that you are reading.**

**Also about this arc was kind of a balancing act. With Magic comes Science. And of course with angels comes demons. Obviously some people saw that coming however for those that didn't it must have been a nice surprise right?**

**Well what did you think? This time you actually had an antagonist that was freed. Somehow I incorporated parts of Vento of the Front into her character at the last minute, just so that she seemed more human that the other villains. Maybe in the future, MINUS will be more like this however I doubt it.**

**Overall, I think that this last part was quite long however it was the conclusion. With the other parts being around 5000-7000 words, this went to around 10,000. Although I know some of you guys might think that it's a lot, I'm beginning to think that you guys want more than then simple shortish 2 parters. So I think I'll try and keep away from them for now.**

**As for Kamijou growing back his hand, everyone knows that there can only be one 'Imagine Breaker' in the world. Rensa and Fiamma proved that however I kind of used what happened with Rensa as a basis. Namely the fact that her arm was destroyed since there was already one so I had Touma's previous hand destroyed to be replaced. Of course if it happens in the future, I have no idea what will happen.**

**And also I had Touma take what he said to heart. However I've noticed that whenever it comes to his own savings, as seen in Volume 16, his own advice doesn't apply to him. Perhaps it's the fact that he's willing to do anything that makes him so great. In addition, I'm also going on a small hiatus because of exams and the like however there is also the case of the movie in August and new volume in September. however when I do start up again, I hope that you guys look out for the time!**

**Regardless, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. What do you think of the cliff hanger? Who do you think that the next character focus will be? I hope that you guys can wait until next time to find out!**

**And as for long arcs, then Index arc that I've thought of might be the longest. Jumping the gun as I haven't written it yet however it will probably be the longest arc so far that I've planned out in my head.**

**And for those that haven't realised it yet, the Hyper Ero Angel Maid outfit has stayed in Academy City. Thank you to everyone that put in their vote and opinion through their reviews as well. Just a hint of when I might use it again…..Suzushina Yuriko? Hehehehe. I've bet I've annoyed some of you now. Anyway I have to wrap this up.**

**And as always,  
Review if you please**

**And I'll see you when I see you and I won't if I don't.**

**Kamijou Touma always has so much to say. However I suppose that with a variety of so called 'weapons' at his hand (pardon the pun) that's why I love writing him. Of course, I can't do as well as Kamachi. In terms of literature, I guess one could say that he is a hero to an extent. I can't wait for SSS and NT 8 that coming out in September. Check out some forums for more details!**

**Mr Question Mark**


End file.
